Saint Seiya: La última Guerra Santa
by Rex Omega
Summary: La Antigüedad recoge una época remota y oscura donde la línea que separa lo divino de lo terrenal aún no terminaba de definirse. Era el tiempo de los dioses y los héroes, un tiempo de mito y leyenda para la mayoría de los hombres, excepto para un puñado de jóvenes. Ellos son el puente que une el pasado y el futuro, ¡ellos son los santos de Atenea!
1. Preludio 1

**Preludio**

**Primera parte.**_** Soñador**_

La Antigüedad, la época oculta detrás de los avances de todas las ciencias, recoge un pasado remoto y oscuro donde la línea que separa lo divino de lo terrenal aún no terminaba de definirse. En aquel tiempo, los todopoderosos seres que crearon y dieron forma a todo cuanto existe, fuera o no conocido por el hombre, descendían sobre la tierra y guiaban con su ilimitado conocimiento y sabiduría a unos pocos elegidos a los que obsequiaban con inapreciables dones. Aquellos seres eran llamados dioses, y sus elegidos ganaron con sus actos el título de héroes.

Hoy, los dioses ya no caminan sobre la tierra; sus ojos han dejado de ver en los seres humanos niños de destino y potencial desconocido, y ya solo distinguen en ellos todo el mal que han causado y que pueden causar. La Edad Heroica no es más que un frío e inerte recuerdo en el saber de los inmortales, y una sucesión de increíbles leyendas en el de los hombres. ¿A quiénes debe maldecir el hombre, víctima de los males del mundo? ¿A los lejanos dioses, por su abandono? ¿A sí mismo, por no haber estado a la altura?

Sin embargo, el aferrarse a una época anterior de la que se han olvidado los errores cometidos y solo se recuerdan sus bondades no es más que un iluso intento de escape de la propia realidad que se vive; lo es incluso en el momento en que se divide la Historia en eras y se pretende que cada una sea un mundo aparte, aislado sincrónicamente. No hay sentido en culpar a dioses ni hombres de la actual situación de la Tierra, pues los males que la aquejan siguen siendo los de hace milenios.

Ni siquiera los héroes que embellecieron con sus hazañas la historia de sus vidas, y fueron elegidos por los dioses, estuvieron exentos de los pecados propios de los hombres comunes. Heracles, hijo de Zeus, conoció la locura tras el asesinato de su propia familia; Belerofonte, primer y único jinete de Pegaso, solo extrajo de la gloria ambición y arrogancia; Jasón deshonró su palabra por simple conveniencia. Y los inmortales, sin lugar a dudas, sabían de la oscuridad que albergaban los corazones de los hombres a los que con su guía e incluso ayuda elevaron por encima del resto.

La corrupción y el vicio son cualidades tan posibles en la naturaleza del ser humano como lo son la redención y la virtud; tal realidad no puede escapar de quienes son responsables de su creación. Entonces, solo se puede concluir que lo que movió a los dioses a alejarse de la Humanidad no fue la imperfección de esta, pues ya la conocían. ¿Perdieron la esperanza que un día depositaron en el potencial de su obra o…?

—¿Se cansaron de jugar con sus muñecos de barro? —preguntó una voz, cargada de sarcasmo, al vacío. La pregunta fue casi un susurro, pero al ser formulada en medio de la nada, donde no se veía otra cosa que no fuera un monótono negro interminable, resonó con fuerza, como el reclamo a los cielos que en realidad era.

Dos hombres, uno de mediana edad y otro que todavía podía ser considerado un muchacho, avanzaban por lo que muchos podrían confundir con el espacio exterior, aunque desprovisto de estrellas, planetas, y cualquier otra figura cósmica que pudiera arrojar algo de luz. Caminaban, ciertamente, pero no podrían asegurar que lo hacían sobre cualquier superficie; bajo sus pies no sentían el contacto de ninguna clase de superficie, no era posible distinguir lo que fuera que estuviesen pisando del resto del entorno: el cielo era la tierra, y la tierra era el cielo.

Si existía algo que pudiera empeorar el viajar entre aquella oscuridad, sin nada que ver, sentir u oler, debía ser el silencio absoluto que imperaba en el lugar. A pesar de eso, ninguno hablaba con el otro; no tenían nada que decirse, y no solo porque el panorama no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, sino porque provenían de mundos demasiado distintos. El adulto, caucásico, vestía un corto quitón, sujeto por un cinto y fíbulas en los hombros; nació en la Grecia que aún no era conocida como tal, durante los últimos años de la Edad Heroica, en Micenas. Por el contrario, el más joven no provenía de ninguna región de Europa sino del Lejano Oriente, con marcados rasgos asiáticos en el rostro; calzando gruesas botas en lugar de sandalias, vistiendo vaqueros y una camisa descolorida sin mangas, había nacido en el siglo XX.

Tiempo y espacio separaban a los dos viandantes, pero ambos eran herederos de la Edad Heroica, tenían una responsabilidad con el pasado y un deber con el futuro que sobre muy pocos hombres pesa. Aquello los había unido en una única misión como compañeros, más allá de las diferencias pudiera haber entre ellos.

—La misión… —musitó el joven, deteniéndose por un instante.

—Parece que hemos llegado —apuntó el aqueo; la voz era serena, al tiempo que firme y clara, digna de la clase de hombre que alguna vez debió dirigirse a amplias multitudes.

El joven no dijo nada; estaba perplejo. De la misma forma en que la luna aparece en el cielo nocturno, una indescriptible edificación había surgido de la oscuridad en un parpadeo. Por instinto la identificó como un palacio, debido a la majestuosidad que simplemente encontraba en ella, pero en realidad no podía compararla con ninguno de los logros arquitectónicos que conocía. En primer lugar, no tenía puertas ni ventanas, como si fuera un monumento más que un edificio; además, su inestimable altura era comparable a la de las grandes montañas que se alzan hasta más allá de las nubes.

La fantástica visión, tal vez una respuesta a la pregunta que hizo sin querer en voz alta, cambió por completo la idea que tenía respecto a las tinieblas sobre las que había caminado con la incertidumbre de si escondían suelo firme o el fondo de un precipicio. Ahora sospechaba que la oscuridad que lo envolvía solo la había entendido como tal tomando como referencia al allende de Micenas que lo acompañaba, y que en realidad lo único que existía en el lugar, aparte de ellos, era el palacio. En verdad habían estado avanzando a través de la nada, lo que indicaba que estaban en el camino correcto.

—¿Qué tan grande puede ser? —preguntó el joven venido de Oriente, dominado por una extraña sensación mezcla de alivio y pavor.

—El hotel _**Oneiroi**_ tiene un millar de pisos, e incontables habitaciones reservadas para todos aquellos que son capaces de soñar.

—¿Un millar dices, Orestes? Bueno, si la Yokohama Landmark Tower tiene 70, yo me creo que este palacio tenga… Ah, pero seguro que tú no conoces…

Calló; algo no cuadraba. Aunque no había hablado demasiado con el micénico, bastaba escucharle decir una sola frase para asegurar que su voz era distinguible de la de cualquier mujer, mientras que de la respuesta que había recibido podría afirmar todo lo contrario. Dio la vuelta precavido, ya con los puños alzados.

Los soñadores ojos azules y la blanca sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer que se encontró, le invitaron a romper la postura de combate que había adoptado. Por lo general no era tan ingenuo como para ignorar que un enemigo podía esconderse tras falsa amabilidad, o que la primera impresión no siempre era la correcta, pero en aquel preciso momento ver a alguien, aparte del callado micénico, le pareció tan reconfortante como lo fue el primer vistazo al palacio.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda? Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, os puedo servir de guía —sugirió la mujer. La voz era tan suave que el oriental llegó a sentirse mal por haberla confundido con la de su compañero.

Antes de responder, el muchacho buscó la aprobación del micénico. Aquel hombre ni siquiera se había volteado hasta el momento; mantenía la mirada fija en el palacio, ajeno a lo que ocurría o pudiera ocurrir. Quizá escuchando la pregunta, quizá solo despertando del corto trance en el que estaba sumido, Orestes miró por encima del hombro al oriental y la auto-nombrada guía, asintiendo.

—La verdad es que nos sería de mucha ayuda —admitió el joven—. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a entrar en el palacio y ya estoy preocupado por tener que revisar cada uno de los cuartos del… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con cierto enojo, notando que la mujer parecía estar aguantando la risa.

—Encontrarías más habitaciones en cada piso de este hotel que estrellas en el firmamento —le aseguró, divertida.

El joven no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Estaba llamando hotel a la residencia de un dios?

—En todo caso, no podéis entrar por aquí. Seguidme.

Orestes y el joven venido de Oriente retomaron la marcha, internándose en la nada. Tener un camino que seguir, marcado por los pasos de la misteriosa mujer, fue de agradecer. Hubo un momento en que el oriental sintió que solo estaban rodeando el palacio —el hotel—, pero un mal paso provocó que el colosal edificio desapareciera de su vista de la misma forma en que había aparecido antes. Por fortuna pudo volver al sendero correcto guiándose por la voz de la guía —que nunca más confundiría con la de Orestes—, y no volvió a dudar de lo mucho que necesitaban su ayuda.

Durante la caminata, el muchacho habló largo y tendido con la mujer, olvidando sin querer las debidas presentaciones, o que eran unos perfectos desconocidos. Pronto entendió por qué llamaba hotel al palacio: era el _**Oneiroi**_; no la casa de un dios sino la de los sueños, los buenos y los malos. Por cada potencial durmiente había en el interior una habitación reservada para albergar todos los sueños que tuviera en vida.

—No era la primera parada que teníamos prevista —comentó el joven.

Siguieron conversando mientras avanzaban, de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada. De la charla, lo que más llamó la atención del oriental fue la tendencia de la guía a describir el lugar en el que se encontraban con términos que jamás se le habría ocurrido utilizar, como fue el caso de llamar hotel al _**Oneiroi**_; por momentos le daba la impresión de que forzaba el uso de aquellas palabras para poder darse a entender.

Orestes, sin ánimo de unirse a la conversación, les seguía manteniendo la mirada en los pasos de la mujer, dando de tanto en tanto rápidos vistazos al _**Oneiroi**_. Debido a alguna de aquellas distracciones, fue el último en detenerse ante la torre hasta la que habían sido guiados. Esta, cristalina y con base de doce lados, contenía un cilindro tan negro como la oscuridad por la que viajaban, con espacio suficiente para unas seis personas.

—¿Un ascensor? ¿Es una broma? –exclamó el joven.

—Cuatro torres flanquean el hotel, mas esta es la única que pueden utilizar los seres humanos —apuntó la mujer—. ¿Ha sido muy largo el viaje?

«Esta es la única que pueden utilizar los seres humanos.»

Eso fue lo último que el muchacho quiso escuchar. Por primera vez pudo ver a bien a la mujer, pues ya no estaba rodeada por la nada sino justo enfrente de la torre: el largo cabello negro, el rostro de suave piel clara, el corto y delicado cuello, y la armadura de oscuro color plateado que la envestía. No era la clase de armaduras que llevaron los caballeros de Europa o los samuráis de Japón, sino más bien una propia de los sirvientes de los dioses; en concreto, la suya evocaba a las amazonas de los tiempos mitológicos.

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó, con una recién descubierta desconfianza.

—La guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_, por supuesto —respondió la mujer con tranquilidad; no parecía haberse percatado del cambio en el joven—. Mi deber es proteger el palacio de cualquier intrusión que pueda perturbar la labor de sus mil reyes, los Oneiros… ¡Mas vosotros sois visitantes, no invasores! —se corrigió enseguida, temiendo que pudieran malinterpretarla—. ¿Gustáis en seguirme? Mi señor os está esperando.

Para el muchacho no pasó desapercibido que Orestes no se había alterado en lo más mínimo; era probable que supiera quién era aquella mujer desde el momento en que se presentó. Que a aquel hombre, mayor que él y con más experiencia en aquella clase de tareas, no le importara ser guiado por una posible enemiga sirvió para tranquilizarlo un poco. Seguía lamentando lo ingenuo que había sido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Solo después de que los visitantes que guiaba asintieran, la amazona chasqueó los dedos, abriendo una entrada en la hasta entonces hermética torre cristalina. La brillante pared azul se volvió líquida al abrirse como dos cortinas de agua. Ofuscado como estaba, el joven no pudo apreciar en ese instante lo extraño del evento. Una vez cruzaron la apertura, se cerró, reformándose la pared a sus espaldas.

Enfrente, como si el ascensor notara las tres presencias que se acercaban —la de la mujer, quizás, o así pensaba el joven— se abrieron improvisadas puertas mostrando un interior tan negro y monótono como el exterior, excepto por un panel de control con un botón por cada letra griega. Este, luego de que la guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_ pulsara algunos botones, se hundió en la superficie de la cabina antes de desaparecer.

Y de ese modo comenzó un lento e incómodo ascenso.

Pasó el tiempo sin que nadie se molestara en medirlo. Orestes estaba apoyado en un extremo del ascensor, y el joven en otro, los dos callados, aunque no por las mismas razones ni con el mismo ánimo. Orestes lucía pensativo, mientras que el muchacho tensaba la mandíbula y endurecía el rostro, repasando mil veces los recientes acontecimientos, maldiciéndose por ser tan confiado en semejante situación.

Entre aquel par se hallaba la guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_, tan relajada como había estado desde el momento en que se encontraron; parecía ajena a las preocupaciones del oriental, lo que lo confundía todavía más.

—¿Queda mucho? –preguntó el muchacho, más por la necesidad de romper aquel molesto mutis que por esperar una respuesta. De hecho, aunque no era del todo consciente de ello, ya había formulado esa pregunta varias decenas de veces.

Como otras ocasiones, la guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_ se limitó a asentir y sonreír, y el joven volvió a recluirse en sus propios pensamientos; sin poder decidir si podía —si debía— confiar en la mujer, solo eso le quedaba. Se aisló de aquel tiempo y lugar, recordando el camino que le llevó hasta allí, la misión que se le encomendó. Volvió a ver, en la oscuridad de unos ojos cerrados, a los dioses, sus guerras y sus sirvientes, y escuchó más verdades de las que podía comprender, preguntas más allá del entendimiento de cualquier mortal. Buscó un porqué en aquel caos, y solo halló una luz lejana, divina.

«¿Por qué ella es tan distinta a los demás dioses?»

—Cada nivel del palacio corresponde a uno de los hijos de vuestro señor, ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó Orestes, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven.

—No te equivocas —respondió la mujer—. ¿Por?

—Asegurasteis que nuestro destino se encontraba en lo más alto del palacio y que solo a través de esta torre y con vuestra guía podríamos llegar. Sin embargo, en el mundo inconsciente, reino de Morfeo, que se construye y destruye por los sueños y despertares de incontables seres, ascender solo puede significar…

—Espera, no entiendo. ¿Hacia dónde pretendes llegar? —interrumpió el muchacho.

—Los sueños comunes son denominados falsos; meras fantasías, deseos e ideales formados a partir del ego del durmiente —expuso Orestes, dirigiéndose al joven—. Solo algunos elegidos por los dioses gozan de sueños auténticos, capaces de advertirles de un evento que sucedió, sucede o podría suceder.

—¿Algo así como sueños proféticos?

—Algunos, sí. Morfeo y sus más ilustres hermanos dan forma a estos mensajes oníricos, tan nítidos que resultan indistinguibles de lo que los hombres llamamos realidad, el mundo consciente del que provenimos.

—Hay sueños falsos y sueños verdaderos, ¿y? —El joven trataba de seguir el hilo de las explicaciones de Orestes, pero los rodeos que daba y su costumbre de decir solo una pequeña parte de lo que pensaba dificultaban semejante tarea.

—Son mil los niveles de este palacio, uno por cada uno de los hermanos de Morfeo…

—… y uno correspondiente al propio Morfeo y los sueños verdaderos —completó el joven, más por instinto que porque realmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Orestes asintió, prosiguiendo con sus conclusiones.

—Sí, y ese nivel ha de ser el más alto, al que nos estamos dirigiendo.

—¿El más alto? ¿Por qué?

—Aquel por el que iniciamos este viaje, que es padre del inmortal Morfeo, situó este reino más allá de la vida y la muerte, más distanciado de nuestro mundo que los Campos Elíseos y el terrible Tártaro. Él escogió vivir alejado de su hermano, la Muerte; lejos de todo tiempo y el espacio, en la más profunda sima de la Creación.

—Creo que ahora empiezo a entender —dijo el joven, aunque el tono de su voz seguía mermado por la confusión y la duda—. Si el reino de Morfeo se encuentra debajo del mundo y del propio Hades, existen unos sueños falsos y otros reales, y este palacio, hotel o lo que sea, asciende sin duda hacia las alturas mil pisos… ¿Pero cómo podemos saber si arriba y abajo significan lo mismo en este lugar que en la Tierra?

—Nadie conoce el subconsciente del ser humano más hábilmente que Morfeo —afirmó Orestes con convicción—. ¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta? Todo cuanto vemos, el palacio, el inexistente paisaje, este extraño medio de transporte que nos eleva, tiene esta forma para adecuarse a ti, el durmiente que nos ha llevado hasta aquí. Arriba y abajo no puede tener otro significado que el que conocéis, que el que ambos conocemos.

El joven negó con la cabeza varias veces. Hasta entonces había asumido que el lugar que buscaban era alguna idílica ilusión, acaso la realización del más profundo deseo de cada uno de sus compañeros, capaz de mantenerlos prisioneros de su propio subconsciente en un sueño eterno. Sin embargo, la explicación de Orestes tenía cierta lógica: asumiendo que todo cuanto veían se adecuaba a ellos, tenía sentido que cuanto más ascendieran, más próximos estarían a la realidad —mundo consciente, mejor dicho— bajo el cual existía el reino de los sueños —denominado por Orestes mundo inconsciente—. ¡Y ellos estaban ascendiendo, quizá hasta el piso que correspondía a Morfeo! ¿Sería posible que la prisión que buscaban fuera en realidad un sueño verdadero, regalo de los dioses para sus elegidos?

—¿Tan incómoda os resulto como compañera de viaje? —preguntó la mujer, olvidada por el par de visitantes. El joven, que no esperaba una intervención así en aquel momento, la miró perplejo, e incluso podría jurar haber percibido un fugaz gesto de sorpresa en la faz del estoico Orestes—. Perdonad que lo diga así, mas escuchar tantos rodeos respecto a la planta a la que os guío me hace pensar que estoy siendo una mala compañía. ¿He hecho algo indebido?

—En absoluto… —respondió casi de inmediato el joven con un ligero tartamudeo. «¡Vaya forma de interpretarlo! ¿De verdad sirve a los dioses?»

—Entonces, ¿por qué el estrés? En este lugar —se detuvo un momento para mirar a los visitantes—, ¿no deberíamos solo soñar, sin tratar de sujetar todo a un porqué? Todo instante es agradable cuando se está soñando. ¡O así pienso yo!

Las palabras de la mujer, fuera por el hecho de incluirse a sí misma, la firmeza de su exclamación o el simple tono inocente y natural de su voz, calaron hondo en el joven. Es cierto que se había sentido un estúpido por confiar sin más en una extraña aparecida de la nada, pero eso no hacía mejor el tiempo dedicado a buscar para todo una causa, una explicación que lo dejara satisfecho. Cambiar un extremo por el otro era absurdo, y él había sustituido su ingenuidad no por cautela, sino por paranoia.

Evitó las miradas de Orestes y la mujer, enfocándose en el negro azabache de la cabina. Poco a poco trató de sacar de su cabeza, por un momento al menos, todas las preguntas que le aquejaban, fueran sobre lo ocurrido en aquel viaje, o de mucho antes. Y al tiempo que vaciaba la mente y dejaba caer el peso de sus dudas, venían viejos recuerdos de tiempos menos complicados, donde todo se reducía a un único y simple objetivo.

En la pared que tenía enfrente, el negro se deshacía en un sinfín de colores que adoptaron la forma de la ciudad de Orán, las pruebas inhumanas por las que pasó sin jamás titubear, y el bello rostro por el que había decidido superarlas. Se supo de nuevo capaz de todo, invencible. Veía a rivales palidecer ante la fuerza y capacidad que había obtenido, la mirada de aprobación del maestro ante cada logro; sintió en cada partícula de su ser una fuerza sin límites, sin igual.

Durante seis años pasó por obstáculos que llevarían a la muerte a la mayoría de los hombres, que se cobraron la vida de casi un centenar de niños, hermanos suyos; un infierno para muchos, pero no para él. Consideraba el sufrimiento, por grande que fuera, un precio justo si se trataba de alcanzar un sueño, y cada punzada de dolor solo hizo crecer su confianza en que un día cumpliría el suyo. Aunque hacía mucho que había entendido lo iluso que fue entonces, mientras sentía cómo las estrellas lo separaban del destino heroico que anhelaba, en ese momento…

Se oyó de pronto una voz en la lejanía. El joven parpadeó, algo desorientado; solo al oír que lo llamaban por segunda vez se desperezó. Las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas de par en par ante lo que parecía ser un inmenso océano con el agua más clara, limpia y cristalina que recordaba. La vista le resultaba aún más reconfortante que el más agradable recuerdo. Hipnotizado, olvidó por un instante dónde se encontraba.

Un tercer grito llegó a sus oídos, y no necesitó más para entender que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes: ¡el ascensor estaba a punto de descender! También supo, con solo observar el océano una vez más, que debía evitar a toda costa caer en el agua por muy tentadora que la idea le resultara. Oteó el horizonte siguiendo la voz que lo llamaba de vez en vez, y pronto pudo distinguir un puente de cristal deshaciéndose segundo a segundo. El elevador tembló con violencia, dando un tirón hacia abajo.

Sin la sombra de la duda, el joven dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, tomó carrerilla y saltó sin dudar al frente, al punto desde donde lo habían llamado. Era una situación imposible para cualquier hombre, pero solo complicada para un **santo de Atenea.**

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Muy buenas, FFnet! Tras años escribiendo y puliendo esta historia, por fin puedo permitirme publicarla, ahora que ya está concluida.

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

El ritmo de publicación será semanal.

En cuanto a continuidad, la base de la historia es el manga original. Habrá variaciones, de menor importancia y algunas significativas respecto a los tomos 13, 27 y 29, que serán detalladas a su tiempo.

Aparecerán personajes similares al anime original, pero no son necesariamente los mismos, sino originales que comparten nombre y rasgos.

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Para celebrar el inicio, el sábado 5 de octubre habrá capítulo extra! ¡Nos vemos entonces!

**Terminología:**

**Oneiroi:** Los mil dioses del sueño, hijos de Hipnos.

**Yokohama Landmark Tower:** El segundo edificio de Japón desde 2014. Antes de esa fecha podría ser el primero.

**Mundo inconsciente:** Reino de los Sueños.

**Mundo consciente:** El universo.

**Creación:** Todo lo que fue creado por los dioses.


	2. Preludio 2

**Preludio**

**Segunda parte. **_**Sueño **_

_Un nombre le llegó, arrastrado por la corriente, y con él, como suele ocurrir con todos los nombres, venía una historia. _

_Los primeros años carecían de importancia; un huérfano más en la capital de Japón, con una infancia ni mejor ni peor que la de la mayoría. A la mitad de ese período de su vida, donde decenas de niños como él vieron tragedia, él sintió que el destino por fin le sonreía, pues fue uno de los elegidos para emprender una tarea que solo podía compararse con las proezas de los antiguos héroes. Durante seis largos años, entrenó duramente a fin de obtener un manto protector, nombrado en honor a una de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones; una herencia de la Edad Heroica. Se convirtió entonces en un guerrero sagrado, __**un santo**__. _

_De entre cien niños —todos hijos del mismo padre—, él fue uno de los diez que contra todo pronóstico lograron su objetivo. Regresó a Japón cargando en su espalda el manto por el que luchó. Desde ese momento formó parte de una orden que ya en tiempos solo narrados en mitos defendía la Tierra y a la humanidad de toda amenaza en nombre de Atenea, diosa griega de la guerra. No luchó todas las batallas que hubiese deseado; no tuvo ni la fuerza ni la voluntad suficiente, a diferencia de otros cinco como él. __**Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun.**_

_Ellos llegaron a enfrentar a terribles adversarios que amenazaban, por uno u otro motivo, la justicia y la paz en el mundo, e incluso la pervivencia de la raza humana. Lucharon, incansables, siempre al lado de la reencarnación de Atenea en aquella época, quien por trágicos acontecimientos vivió durante trece años como la nieta del magnate japonés Mitsumasa Kido, su padre. Ella tenía un nombre: __**Saori Kido.**_

_Ni siquiera los dioses, los seres inmortales que crearon a los hombres, llegaron a amedrentarlos. Los cinco, osados y valientes todos ellos, acompañaron a Atenea hasta las profundidades del infierno, pasando a través de inefables castigos que innumerables hombres aún sufren, y enfrentaron a quien se había alzado como némesis de esta, si no es que de la vida misma. Él, responsable del tormento sin fin de los culpables de crímenes, unos vanos y otros atroces, así como del eterno retorno de los justos: __**Hades**__. _

_Triunfaron; no podía ser de otra forma. La entereza de sus hermanos fue tal, que la diosa de la guerra logró la victoria frente al más implacable de todos los jueces. Sin embargo, al hacerlo enfrentaron la voluntad de un dios, siendo ellos hombres, y eso tenía un precio. Atenea regresó a la Tierra acompañada por sus campeones, vivos, pero maldecidos por un dios tan terrible como el que acababan de derrotar: __**Hipnos**__. _

_Escuchaba los nombres, los recordaba. ¿Cuál era el suyo? Aunque la pregunta era sencilla, por momentos se vio incapaz de responderla, y temió haber olvidado quién era. Entonces escuchó una voz en la lejanía, y recordó. _

_Él era __**Jabu**__, hijo de Mitsumasa Kido, santo de Unicornio. _

Despertó a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un océano, con medio cuerpo sumergido en aguas frías y tranquilas, silenciosas de un modo antinatural. Por instinto se alejó, arrastrándose. No podía hablar, así que optó por pensar de nuevo en el camino que lo había traído hasta allí, fijándose en cada detalle, repitiendo cada nombre hasta que estuviera seguro de no haberlo olvidado. Era un repaso obsesivo, una tortura que se estaba infligiendo a sí mismo, pero sentía que de no hacerlo, olvidaría algo importante.

—El Leteo lleva vertiendo sus aguas desde que nació de la encantadora Tetis; es terrible incluso sobrevolarlo a escasa altura —comentó la guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_.

«Leteo. Uno de los ríos del Hades, del que beben las almas antes de reencarnar, para así olvidar sus vidas pasadas y aceptar un nuevo futuro. —Eran las palabras de un hombre sin rasgos ni nombre; el maestro de Jabu, de quien solo recordaba explicaciones—. Mojarse en él es terrible, incluso si solo se trata de una pequeña parte de tu cuerpo. Los más importantes recuerdos son arrancados por una fuerza a la que no te puedes oponer, y aun si pudieras conservar algunos, sería como si ya los hubieses perdido.»

«Bueno —pensó, incorporándose—. Parece que he tenido suerte, dentro de lo que cabe.» Podía recordar todo, o al menos, todo lo importante. El último suceso empezaba a volverse nítido: había un puente de cristal entre el ascensor y su destino, pero para cuando lo vio ya estaba desapareciendo, y aunque trató de alcanzarlo de un salto, al parecer solo lo logró a medias. «Medio fracaso, medio triunfo.»

—Es una temeridad que un santo de bronce…

Jabu gruñó con enojo. La mujer se estaba dirigiendo a Orestes, menospreciándole a favor del micénico, o así le pareció al principio. Enseguida supo que no podía enfurecerse, no con ella. Su voz, su tono, su rostro, todo en ella le hablaba de preocupación, no de soberbia ni de insultante infravaloración.

—No debéis sentiros mal, Unicornio —dijo Orestes una vez la mujer se alejó de ambos, tal vez al entender que había ofendido al joven—. Su voz está encantada, encantada por quien hemos estado buscando.

—Hipnos —susurró Jabu, aún tratando por todos los medios de no olvidar, de no perder algún recuerdo por aquellas aguas malditas.

—Así es. Puede lograr que el más despierto de los hombres, incluso un semidiós, caiga en un sueño ligero. Parecíais despierto, e incluso respondisteis cuando ella nos advirtió que saliéramos de aquel medio de transporte. Las palabras de una sierva de Hipnos sumergen en un mundo aparte a quienes tienen la dicha o desdicha de escucharlas, y ese fue vuestro caso, aunque no nos dimos cuenta hasta cruzar el puente. Es similar al canto de una sirena; ni el más grande de los héroes sería inmune —le aseguró.

Sin más que decir o escuchar, el silencio permitió a Jabu ser consciente de los alrededores. De nuevo se veía rodeado de oscuridad: una densa tiniebla con la que jamás había convivido en el mundo consciente. Sin embargo, sentía que no era la misma negrura que rodeaba el palacio del millar de pisos. Aquella era nada, un vacío al que no podía ni quería mirar. Lo que lo cubría ahora era la inconfundible capa oscura de la noche, una sin luna o constelaciones, dominada por estrellas solitarias, apenas visibles.

Bajo aquel cielo nocturno se extendía un jardín de amapolas y otras plantas igual de hipnóticas, aunque desconocidas para él. La hierba era suave, siempre inclinándose hacia las aguas que había más allá de aquella tierra. «Nos encontramos en una isla en medio del olvido —pensó, sorprendiéndose al notar somnolencia aun en los pensamientos.» Trató de desperezarse moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y lo único que consiguió fue que los aromas del lugar le llegaran con mayor intensidad, inspirándole, junto al resto de la atmósfera, el deseo de echarse a dormir. Pensó por un momento en someterse sin prestar resistencia a un sueño prometido, placentero y pacífico, donde ya no habría dudas, ni dolor, ni preocupaciones. El silente océano formado por el fluir del río del olvido se le antojó un paraíso, y quedó tentado en ofrecerle de forma voluntaria los recuerdos a los que antes se había aferrado.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos? —preguntó Jabu, alzando la voz todo lo que pudo, como si quisiera despertarse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué piso es este?

—Podría decirse que nos encontramos en la terraza del hotel. El Urano de esta tierra de sueños. La bóveda celeste del _**Oneiroi**_ —respondió la mujer. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, las palabras llegaron a su mente con perfecta claridad sin que gritara o siquiera alzara la voz; una voz encantada, en verdad.

Que la sierva de un dios usara palabras tan modernas como hotel seguía siendo chocante para Jabu; quizá por eso la mujer había usado más de un ejemplo, o tal vez lo hizo porque ella misma no estaba familiarizada con aquellos términos, dado el modo en que los pronunciaba. En todo caso, no eran necesarios más ejemplos. Después de todo, un vocabulario más próximo a su época le ayudaba a entender mejor el mundo inconsciente. Partiendo de la teoría de Orestes, por la que cada piso del palacio era más cercano al mundo consciente, era lógico pensar que más allá de todos los pisos hubiera un techo que separara ambos mundos, un nexo entre el sueño y la vigilia como lo sería el mismo acto de dormir, que Hipnos encarnaba.

Las cavilaciones del santo se interrumpieron con una visión inesperada. De pronto apareció una mansión, colosal y majestuosa en los lejanos recuerdos de su infancia, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. De hecho, desde un principio fueron las luces de la vivienda las que le permitieron ver con claridad cuanto le rodeaba.

«Siempre estuvo ahí, solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta.»

Jabu avanzó hipnotizado por lo extraño que era ver aquella casa en un lugar como aquel, así como por la nostalgia que le producía ver de nuevo la mansión de los Kido. Orestes y la mujer le siguieron, entrando en la vivienda sin mediar palabra.

Ya en el segundo piso, frente a la puerta del despacho, Jabu comprobó que sus compañeros lo habían seguido. Tenía la cabeza ida, como cuando no era más que un niño de siete años en una casa que era idéntica a aquella, si no es que eran la misma. Se había empezado a sentir así desde que entró en la mansión. Lo primero que vio fue el busto del señor de la casa, al fondo del recibidor, y mientras la recorría siguió sintiéndose observado por él, sabiendo que lo recriminaba por el héroe que nunca fue.

Al girar la cabeza vio al serio Orestes, que observaba todo aquel lugar, ajeno a su época, con genuina curiosidad. Vio también a la guía, que le recordaba lo pequeña que era la mansión de los Kido frente al inmenso hotel de los sueños.

Sonriendo sin apenas darse cuenta, Jabu abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con las mismas estanterías con los mismos libros, todos con apariencia de haber pasado por demasiadas manos a lo largo de demasiado tiempo. El mismo desorden sobre la única mesa que había en el despacho, llena de documentos sobre diversos autores sobre los mismos temas, así como anotaciones de la mano de una única persona. Junto a tal montaña de papeles, la vieja máquina de escribir seguía apoyada en el borde, de tal modo que un mal movimiento bastaría para que cayera al suelo. Detrás de la mesa vio el desgastado sillón, firme a pesar de los años, sobre el que un sabio hombre pasó incontables días y noches, la mitad de una vida.

No vio al hombre, el dueño de aquella mansión. Su padre, Mitsumasa Kido, no estaba presente. Había otra persona en su lugar, detrás de la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza —se disculpó la mujer, quien seguía junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué importancia puede tener el tiempo en un reino que es más antiguo que Crono? —La voz era neutra y poderosa. El tono, cargado de la misma calma y suavidad de la mujer, si no es que la de las aguas del Leteo—. Antes de tu llegada era pronto, después de tu llegada sería tarde. El momento siempre estuvo en tus manos, mi pequeña Ifigenia.

Jabu miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con el rostro de la mujer, bello incluso entre aquella mezcla de alivio, pena y rubor. Mientras volvía la mirada hacia delante, sin necesidad de un espejo se supo también ruborizado; hasta aquel momento ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba. «Ifigenia.»

En cuanto pudo ver la cara del anfitrión, escuchó un nombre, uno que no revelaba historia alguna, sino la condición divina de aquel.

En un sentido estético, su forma y apariencia reforzaban tal certeza, pues solo un ser divino podía reunir, de manera tan prodigiosa, la juventud de un efebo, la madurez y entereza de un hombre adulto, y la sapiencia del más venerable anciano. Y había más, algo que no captaba a través de los sentidos —fueran cuales fueran los que utilizaba en aquel reino—. Era una sensación inexplicable e incomprensible para él, más profunda que cualquier pensamiento que había tenido, y tan pura como el sentimiento que le permitió sobrevivir a los seis años de entrenamiento que lo convirtieron en santo.

«Santo.» Desde el día en que decidió creer en algo, siempre debió obediencia a Atenea, Saori Kido, y el resto dioses se convirtió en un sinfín de nombres de los que podía renegar. Incluso podía restar importancia a la forma, por perfecta que fuera. Sin embargo, no podía rechazar la divinidad del ser; al contrario, la aceptaba sin reservas. No hacían falta explicaciones, ni mucho menos una vana muestra de poder. Él podía sentirlo porque tenía un alma, la esencia divina que mueve la voluntad de todo hombre. Y su alma estaba reaccionando frente a algo de similar naturaleza.

Nombre, forma, y sentir precedieron a una última realidad que no requirió ser aprendida, sino recordada. Lo que veía era sueño. No se encontraba frente al rey de una parcela de la Creación, ni ante la encarnación de alguna fuerza universal, sino al mismo hecho de dormir y estar soñando personificado en un ente con la apariencia de un hombre. Aquella verdad se traducía en las oscuras prendas que lo envolvían, tela extraída de la misma noche que dominaba el exterior de la casa, y en el color de sus cabellos, semejante a la arena mágica que, según la vieja leyenda del _Sandman_, depositaba sobre los ojos de los hombres para adormecerlos.

Él era el dios al que habían venido a buscar.

—Os saludo —dijo Orestes—. Padre de los Mil Ensueños; Señor de Morfeo, Formador de Sueños; Vástago de la Noche; Estrella Dorada del Primer Cielo; Hipnos.

—Acepto tu saludo, Orestes el matricida —dijo el dios—. Te doy la bienvenida a mi casa a ti y a tu tímido compañero, podéis sentaros.

Tras un parpadeo, Jabu sintió que algo había cambiado en el despacho, aunque no podía descartar que no se hubiese fijado antes. Frente a la mesa había ahora dos sillas, lo que excluía a Ifigenia. Se sentó solo cuando Orestes e Hipnos lo hicieron, poco antes de percibir una taza en la mano del dios. «Huele a café.»

Negó con la cabeza, resuelto a tomar como naturales semejantes cosas. «Si la residencia de un dios se llama hotel, me puedo creer que tome café, ¿no?» Al terminar, se encontró con que miraba de nuevo a Ifigenia. La guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_ seguía de pie, tan relajada como siempre. Le sonrió, y él volteó tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

Por fin libre del hechizo inherente a la divinidad de Hipnos —no podía seguir hipnotizado después de verlo dejar una taza de café en la mesa—, lo miró a los ojos y se dispuso a hablar, **a exigir la liberación de sus cinco hermanos**.

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Gusto en verte por estos lares, **Ulti_SG**! En comparación al resto de la historia, sé que fui muy reticente a editar estos primeros capítulos. Fueron lo primero que escribí después de tres años de sequía creativa y sentía que no debía cambiar ni una coma. Pero la experiencia y los certeros consejos de Killcrom, quien se encargó de revisar esta parte de la historia, me permitieron aligerar el capítulo sin que se perdiera ese tono que quise para el primer capítulo. Lo que no ha cambiado nada fue la primera media página. Me alegra que la situación se haya vuelto más comprensible. Creo que el cambio fue para mejor.

Sobre los misterios, ¿qué puedo decir? En este capítulo ya se han despejado algunos, en el siguiente puede que se despejen otros. ¿Qué quedará por descubrir? ¡Lo sabremos la semana que viene!


	3. Preludio 3

**Preludio**

**Tercera parte. **_**Sueños**_

Para Jabu, el despacho de su padre era el último sitio en el que habría pensado para cumplir la más grande misión que se le había encomendado. Por cada intento de hablar, veía algún detalle en la habitación que le recordaba su infancia con una dolorosa nitidez.

—¿Cuál será la primera pregunta, Unicornio? —Hipnos sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, idéntico a aquel desde el que Mitsumasa Kido había estudiado innumerables mitos y leyendas: viejo y muy usado, mas digno en tal antigüedad.

—¿Por qué este lugar se parece tanto al despacho de mi… de Mitsumasa Kido?

Los ojos de Hipnos, de un dorado sobrenatural, atravesaron el espacio entre los dos visitantes hasta llegar a Ifigenia, que no tardó en ponerse al lado del escritorio.

—¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuviste con tu amigo en el ascensor?

—Desde luego —dijo Jabu—. Tratábamos de entender el porqué de todo. Por qué aquel mundo funcionaba del modo en que lo hacía, por qué estábamos subiendo…

—Tu amigo… ¿Orestes? —Jabu asintió, aunque no escogería esa palabra para referirse al micénico—. Él estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que todo cuanto veíais eran imágenes que vuestra mente os daba para poder comprender algo que no se supone que deba comprenderse. El _**Oneiroi **_se ha estado adaptando al durmiente, como siempre.

—¿Y seguimos bajo las mismas leyes que en el hotel de los sueños? —preguntó Jabu.

—El hotel de los sueños, suena bien —dijo Ifigenia, antes de dar un vistazo al despacho y añadir—: Creo entender que este fue el lugar donde un hombre de mucho poder y riqueza decidía asuntos importantes, puede que un comerciante. Si alguien ajeno a su círculo personal entra en una casa así solo puede ser con la intención de hacer un trato, de llegar a un acuerdo con él. ¿Podría ser que tu mente expresa tus intenciones hacia el señor Hipnos dándole esta forma a su hogar?

Ifigenia hablaba de forma algo atropellada. Era como una muchacha aficionada a las historias de detectives que trataba de resolver un misterio tal y como veía hacer a sus héroes, solo que sin la capacidad y experiencia necesarias para expresar sus conclusiones de forma adecuada. Y es que, a parecer de Jabu, aunque había cierta lógica en las deducciones de Ifigenia, también dejaba para sí mucho de lo que pensaba para llegar hasta ellas. En ese sentido, era muy parecida a Orestes.

—Quizás —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Hipnos guardaba silencio, dejándole la impresión de que no sería él quien respondería sus dudas. Jabu, aunque se sentía a gusto hablando con Ifigenia, no pudo evitar imaginar lo que había detrás de eso. Un dios menospreciando a un mortal, al punto de tal vez considerar indigno responder las dudas de un simple hombre.

—Eso es todo, Ifigenia. —dijo Hipnos de pronto—. Puedes retirarte.

Casi demasiado tarde, cuando solo un paso separaba a Ifigenia de la puerta del despacho, Jabu dio un grito sin significado. Los dedos de la mujer rozaban el picaporte.

—Espera. Necesito que me respondas otra pregunta, una que solo tú puedes responder… —En ese momento no era consciente de que estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a un dios para hablar con su sierva con una excusa terrible.

—El tiempo es oro —citó Ifigenia, a un tiempo severa y simpática—. No hay ser en la Creación a quien esa frase defina mejor que al señor Hipnos, una vez despierto.

—¿Sois enemigos de Atenea? ¿Somos enemigos tú y yo?

—No. —Ifigenia no necesitó pensárselo ni pedir la aprobación de Hipnos—. Mi señor no tiene enemigos, del mismo modo en que no tiene aliados. El sueño es, para todos los que tienen el privilegio de poder soñar, tan equitativo e inevitable como lo es la muerte para los mortales. No, ni Atenea, ni Poseidón, ni los dioses que ya no caminan sobre la Tierra son enemigos del señor Hipnos, así que tampoco son mis enemigos.

La mujer se retiró con una sonrisa, una que no era necesaria tras tan alentadoras palabras, pero de la que Jabu no pensaba quejarse.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Jabu dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que Hipnos no parecía en absoluto molesto por la situación. Aquello, más las pocas veces que lo escuchó hablar con Ifigenia, lo llevó a preguntarse si la relación que lo unía con Ifigenia no era la de dios y sierva, sino una más familiar, la de padre e hija.

—Imagino que sin ella no os queda más remedio que hablar con este santo de bronce, ¿no? —espetó mientras se sentaba.

El hijo de la Noche tomó un sorbo de café antes de contestar.

—Hablar puede ser algo agotador, Unicornio, sobre todo cuando necesitas que alguien entienda lo que dices. Ifigenia sabe interpretar los sueños de los hombres, ella podía responder tus preguntas del modo en que debían ser respondidas.

—Es mejor que los mortales hablen entre ellos, ¿no es así? ¿Para qué fui hasta aquí si…? —A media pregunta, Jabu ya podía vislumbrar la respuesta en la neutra expresión de Hipnos. Era él quien se había reusado a ser tratado por la sierva en lugar del dios. El orgulloso, el que tenía altas miras y había menospreciado a Ifigenia era él

—Ya que no será Ifigenia quien responda tus preguntas, Unicornio, quisiera amenizar esta conversación. Olvidemos la diferencia entre dioses y mortales. Te concedo a ti, hijo de un hombre y una mujer, el derecho a tratarme de tú.

La propuesta del hijo de la Noche, tan franca y directa, sorprendió a Jabu. Asintió tan pronto como salió del shock, concordando en que hablar de tú a tú haría las cosas más fáciles, o al menos, todo lo fáciles que podrían ser.

—¿Cuál será la siguiente pregunta, Unicornio?

—¿Dónde están mis hermanos? Sé que en el reino de Morfeo existen sueños falsos y reales, unos no son más que fantasías e ilusiones y los otros son visiones del pasado o el futuro que los dioses dan a sus elegidos. También sé que mis hermanos han vivido un sueño real durante todos estos años, y que vos… que tú les diste ese castigo debido a algo que sucedió en la última Guerra Santa.

—Tus hermanos se encuentran en un sueño real, tal y como te dijo Orestes, solo que no se trata de una visión del pasado, el futuro o el presente. Una ucronía.

—¿Una qué? —exclamó Jabu, que lamentando la ausencia de Ifigenia, buscó respuestas en el callado Orestes. El micénico negó con la cabeza, tampoco le sonaba de nada.

—Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda, Fénix y tú, Unicornio, sois hijos del mismo padre. Es por eso que el Hado te ha llevado hasta aquí, porque solo tú podrías entender mi acción. Mitsumasa Kido quería a sus hijos, tanto como amaba al mundo y al género humano. Encontrar al moribundo Sagitario con la reencarnación de Atenea en brazos fue el momento de mayor dicha y angustia de su vida.

—Gracias a ese momento conocimos a Saori Kido y llegamos a convertirnos en santos de Atenea —reflexionó Jabu.

—Desde que Zeus se sentó en el trono de Crono y reunió a todos los inmortales a su alrededor, nos hizo saber que lo único que frena el orgullo desmedido es un choque con la realidad. ¿Qué podía ser más apropiado para tus hermanos que vivir una vida sin Atenea ni su condición de santos?

—Ser santos es nuestro destino, ¿qué pretendes lograr negándonoslo? —Conforme entendía a dónde quería llegar el dios, Jabu empezaba a perder la compostura.

—No se trata de destino, Unicornio. No guardo interés alguno sobre lo que acontece en los reinos de los hombres y los dioses. Solo existe una excepción: los Campos Elíseos, la más perfecta comunión entre mi mundo y el vuestro, creado por Hades como destino final de las almas puras; el más sagrado de los reinos, mancillado por la guerra.

—¡Si la Guerra Santa debió llegar a esos extremos fue por…!

—Esperanza —interrumpió Hipnos, sereno en contraposición a la creciente indignación de Jabu—. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué vuestros mantos deben reposar en una Caja de Pandora? Son Esperanza, un bien que hace que los santos de Atenea jamás desfallezcan, por muy terrible que sea el enemigo; un mal que impide que sean conscientes de las consecuencias de seguir avanzando.

—¿Debieron rendirse a la voluntad de Hades, acaso? Yo no estuve ahí, pero de haber estado, de haber podido luchar, también habría avanzado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Para eso nací, para eso vivo.

—No, Unicornio. De haber luchado en el infierno, incluso si hubieras tenido el poder necesario para ello, habrías muerto antes de llegar a los Campos Elíseos. Eso es lo que diferencia a los santos de oro de los de plata, y a estos de los de bronce, a cuya casta tú perteneces: la esperanza de lograr el triunfo de los ideales por los que luchan, incluso cuando carecen de la más mínima oportunidad.

—Ese discurso… —carraspeó. Necesitaba un segundo para contener la furia que la soberbia del dios le provocaba. No quería gritar, eso sería admitir la derrota—. Al menos cinco santos no están de acuerdo: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun.

—Piensas por ello que toda regla tiene excepciones, y estás en lo cierto. La traición de Saga de Géminis al Santuario y a Atenea condenó las vidas de cinco santos de oro. Sagitario, Acuario, Capricornio, Cáncer y Piscis. El Hado restableció el equilibrio con tus hermanos, Unicornio; ellos debían expiar el pecado de Géminis y asegurar la victoria de Atenea en la Guerra Santa.

—¿Qué…? —musitó, de pronto apagado. La verdad que Hipnos le ofrecía era un insulto a todo lo que creía, pero también era la verdad—. Ya veo. El propósito real de todo esto no es castigar, sino evitar males mayores. Impedir que la Esperanza siga motivando a esos cinco santos de Atenea a alterar más aún el orden de las cosas.

—Si un hombre supiera que el mal que aqueja el mundo podría terminar por una acción suya, es razonable pensar que debe llevarla a cabo. Mas ¿y si lo que separa tal acción del fin de todos los males es la peor y más sanguinaria de todas las guerras? Si el hombre tiene conocimiento del futuro, sabe entonces que de no hacer nada seguirá viviendo la misma vida que ha soportado, y también sabrá que esa guerra nunca se dará.

—¿Una guerra entre los dioses y los hombres? —sugirió Jabu.

—La rencilla eterna entre padres e hijos que se extiende desde la separación entre el Cielo y la Tierra nunca fue, ni será jamás, final de algo, sino avance —respondió Hipnos como sutil negación, para sorpresa del muchacho.

El silencio dominó el despacho, trayendo consigo la duda y las preocupaciones de quienes tienen tiempo para pensar. Jabu, cabizbajo, caviló sobre las implicaciones del discurso de Hipnos. ¿Podía creer que el castigo sobre sus hermanos servía para evitar un conflicto peor que la Guerra Santa contra Hades, que la rebelión de Saga y la batalla contra Poseidón? ¿Y en qué podía consistir semejante conflagración? El dios había negado que se tratara de una guerra entre el Olimpo y los hombres.

«No importa —se dijo, resuelto—. Mi misión es liberar a mis hermanos, nada más, nada menos. Solo hay una pregunta que necesito ver respondida: ¿lo harás por propia voluntad o tendré que obligarte a golpes, dios del sueño?»

Miró a Hipnos con los ojos entornados, sin encontrar el valor para formular esa simple pregunta. Avergonzado, se encontró rezando por que aceptara. No había Esperanza en su pecho que le hiciera creer que tendría alguna oportunidad si no era así.

—No habrá liberación para mis hermanos… —dijo Jabu, más afirmando que cuestionando, y a pesar de ello, se permitió creerse equivocado unos segundos más.

Hipnos tomó de la taza antes de responder, tardando esta vez algo más de lo habitual. Para Jabu, ver al dios del sueño bebiendo café resultaba más extraño e hilarante en cada ocasión. Era un gesto demasiado cotidiano —demasiado humano— para una entidad tan poderosa, tan antigua. Empezaba a preguntarse, cuidándose de no hacer ningún comentario, si tenía algún significado, como el ascensor del _**Oneiroi**_.

—No.

Hipnos no hizo ruido al devolver la taza al platillo sobre el escritorio; en realidad, nunca lo hacía, excepto cuando hablaba. Por el contrario, la reacción de Jabu generó un sonido que reverberó a lo largo de toda la estancia, como si al golpear la vieja madera hubiese provocado un terremoto; era un milagro que la mesa siguiera de una pieza.

Jabu, dominado por toda la cólera que había tratado de contener, entendió en ese momento por qué Hipnos pidió que lo tuteara: ¿qué sentido tenía cualquier otro trato, si detrás de él, en lugar de devoción o respeto hacia un dios, solo habría hipocresía? Después de todo, Jabu de Unicornio era solo un mortal más con exigencias, y toda la cortesía que estaba dispuesto a mostrar quedaba condicionada a si se cumplían o no.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Jabu amenazaba en vano al imperturbable Hipnos, cuando Orestes decidió intervenir:

—Vos no sois un hombre. Vuestro papel no es el de impedir la Gran Guerra, ni tampoco auspiciarla. Ese dilema solo existe para alguien regido por la Esperanza o la Desesperación, un ser humano en otras palabras, y no en un dios que alegremente vive la eternidad sumergido en pura e ineludible Necesidad. Lo que deseáis es esto.

Un destello dorado llenó la habitación, cegando a Jabu. Fue un instante fugaz, como si se hubiese encendido y apagado el interruptor de la luz. Aquel fenómeno, del que Orestes era causante, provocó un nuevo cambio en el despacho: a los pies de los visitantes había dos cofres metálicos; el primero, junto a Jabu, tenía la cabeza de un unicornio en relieve, mientras que el que apareció a la diestra del micénico mostraba una corona, y estaba abierto. De este último emergió un pergamino.

—Asegurar que la Gran Guerra no afecte a la pervivencia de este reino, que se dé en el momento y lugar adecuados. Ese es vuestro papel. ¿Me equivoco?

Apartado del escenario, Jabu observó cómo Orestes desenvolvía el pergamino sobre el escritorio sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Hipnos. Trató de leer el texto, de tinta color esmeralda y brillante, pero acabó desviando la mirada hacia la hoja, finísima y de un color más parecido al de la piel humana que al papel al que estaba acostumbrado.

Hipnos leyó el manuscrito con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, tan cercana a la pereza y el desgano de los hombres, aunque sin llegar a ese grado de vulgaridad. Conforme lo hacía, tomó otro sorbo de café, sin apartar la mirada del texto. Al final de la lectura, a Jabu le pareció ver una sonrisa tan tenue como fugaz en el rostro del dios. El contenido del pergamino parecía haber llamado la atención de Hipnos, quizá lo suficiente como para ser el pago adecuado para la liberación de los santos que había maldecido.

Al menos, eso era lo que Jabu quería creer.

Con rapidez, sin por ello perder la elegancia, el dios tiró de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Jabu escuchó de repente sonidos que le recordaron incontables amaneceres golpeando un despertador en la vieja posada de la ciudad de Orán, antes de que pudiera despertarse por sí mismo. Resultaba extraño: hasta ese momento, ya estuviera alzando o bajando la taza de café, o acomodándose en el desgastado asiento, Hipnos no emitía más ruido que el de las palabras que pronunciaba, y ahora ese silencio, ya fuera fruto del poder o de la habilidad, se rompía con un ruido incesante, parte metal chocando contra la madera, parte timbre. No creía que se debiera a la torpeza del dios, desde luego, sino que, lo que fuera que estuviese buscando, sin duda había sido creado para causar ruido.

—Otro —susurró Jabu. Tras el constante golpeteo metálico en el cajón del escritorio, esperaba cualquier otra cosa antes que ver cómo Hipnos dejaba que un pergamino se extendiera hacia los dos visitantes. Era casi idéntico al que Orestes había sacado, solo diferenciándose en el color de la letra: tan dorada como los ojos del dios.

—Acepto el trato del dios de Orestes de Micenas, Unicornio. Mas solo tú puedes aceptar lo que yo ofrezco a cambio, pues eres el Soñador.

—¿Y qué ofreces, si se puede saber? —inquirió Jabu. Hipnos señaló el pergamino, siendo suficiente una ojeada para que el contenido se insertara en la mente del santo.

—Dejar de ser el Soñador para convertirte en parte del Sueño —contestó el dios—. Esas son las condiciones del trato que te ofrezco, Unicornio.

—Es la única forma de lograr el despertar de los santos de bronce —apuntó Orestes, buscando reforzar las palabras de Hipnos.

Jabu reflexionó por un momento, observando los dos viejos pergaminos sobre el escritorio, tendidos a distintos destinatarios. Para Hipnos, el instante en que observó el que Orestes había traído le bastó para decidir aceptar, pero era imposible estar seguro de cuán diferente era la forma de pensar de un dios frente a la de un hombre, cuántas posibilidades podía concebir en un solo segundo. Él, un humano de corta vida, solo podía seguir el camino que había escogido, donde aquella decisión ya estaba tomada.

—¿Con qué se supone que debo…?

—Con la mente —indicó Hipnos, apoyando tres dedos sobre la sien.

Primero se imaginó firmando aquel pergamino; no ocurrió nada. Luego, no sin dificultad, trató de pensar en sí mismo como si, en lugar de Jabu de Unicornio, fuera tan solo el efímero sueño de otra persona. Eso era lo que aceptaba al firmar aquel papel que, como el que Orestes había ofrecido a Hipnos, le inspiraba la extraña idea de que estaba hecho de piel, acaso la del dios del sueño. Notó que en la parte inferior de la antigua y fina hoja se dibujaban nuevas letras de brillo violáceo; no necesitó poder entenderlas para saber lo que decían: Jabu de Unicornio.

—Vuestro turno, Hipnos —dijo Orestes. La desconfianza imperaba en el azul de sus ojos, pero el dios se limitó a señalar el pergamino de letra esmeralda para demostrarle que lo había firmado al mismo tiempo que Jabu firmó el otro—. Debía cerciorarme.

El dios asintió, comprensivo. Enrolló el pergamino de Orestes, cuyo contenido sería siempre desconocido para el santo de Unicornio, y lo dejó caer en el cajón del escritorio aún abierto, esta vez sin hacer ningún ruido. Jabu pensó que con aquel acto el trato había terminado de cerrarse. Ya solo quedaba el último paso de la misión que se le había encomendado; no supo qué debía sentir, si excitación o temor.

—¿Cómo es posible que los humanos necesitéis tantas palabras para expresar ideas tan simples? —exclamó Hipnos con franca serenidad. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Jabu, decidió tomar un último sorbo de café.

—Así nos hicieron, ¿no? Y creo que he entendido muy poco de nuestra conversación.

—Has comprendido lo fundamental, lo sé. El resto no son más que adornos de los que no he podido prescindir. ¿Ifigenia?

La voz de Hipnos, sin perder el tono neutro ni la característica tranquilidad, adquirió la misma fuerza que Jabu había sentido en la guardiana del _**Oneiroi**_. La puerta del despacho se abrió, e Ifigenia entró casi de inmediato. Jabu no pudo evitar sonreír, en parte por volver a verla, en parte por imaginársela pegando la oreja a la puerta.

—Nuestros visitantes tienen mi permiso y mi bendición. ¿Deseas acompañarlos?

Ifigenia asintió enseguida, y Jabu supo dentro de sí una ya conocida alegría por ello. El santo de Unicornio, buscando evitar a la mujer de momento, vio cómo Hipnos extraía un último objeto del cajón del escritorio antes de cerrarlo. A primera vista era un simple aro plateado con doce llaves de diversas formas y tamaños colgando, pero cuando la mirada de Jabu pasaba de la primera a la segunda, surgía una tercera entre ambas, y así sucedía una y otra vez, hasta que pareciera que en el aro había cien, mil, o incluso millones de llaves. Entonces volvía a mirar el llavero como un conjunto, y de nuevo solo se trataba de una docena de llaves. Todo un dolor de cabeza.

Al sentir la mano de Hipnos, cerrada formando un puño, en el hombro, Jabu tuvo un sobresalto. Ni siquiera lo había oído levantarse.

—Los sueños, por maravillosos o terribles que sean, siempre son efímeros. Aprovecha tu oportunidad, Unicornio. —Al abrir la mano, el dios reveló un montoncito de arena con granos violáceos. En la mesa ya no estaba el pergamino firmado por Jabu.

Hipnos dejó caer lo que primero había sido algo metálico y ruidoso, para terminar siendo simple arena. Y como hiciera el _Sandman_ en las viejas historias, envió a Jabu a un sueño, aunque no uno propio.

El dios, envuelto en tinieblas, contempló el despacho vacío. Orestes e Ifigenia habían seguido la senda del otrora Soñador, ahora Sueño.

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Muy buenas, Ulti_SG! En efecto, como les dije, hay detalles de la historia que ocurrieron de diferente forma al original, en especial durante los tomos 13, 27 y 28. ¿Hasta qué punto? Lo sabrán leyendo, por supuesto.

Uf, ¿recordar a Leteo? ¿Eso no es una paradoja? ¡Si es el río del olvido! Bueno, desde luego, más dura es la tarea que tienen nuestros héroes por delante. A pesar de los años (y todo escritor sabe lo mucho que pesan los años a la hora de leer lo escrito tiempo atrás), todo lo referente al Reino de los Sueños, incluido el aspecto del lugar en el que se encontrarían nuestros héroes con Hipnos, me sigue gustando y me alegra que sea compartido. Sin embargo, no creo ser capaz de poner a un dios griego con un Iphone, esa clase de libertad creativa se la dejo a Rick Riordan.

¡Nos vemos el lunes que viene!


	4. Preludio 4

**Preludio**

**Cuarta parte. **_**Ucronía**_

—¡Un dios así, no lo necesito!

En una esquina de una modesta habitación, Seiya gritó aquellas palabras al tiempo que olvidaba lo que significaban. Como las otras veces que tenía algún sueño disparatado, como que era un rebelde que luchaba contra el imperio de las máquinas, que un viejo ricachón lo sacaba del orfanato para mandarlo a entrenar a Grecia o que se convertía en un boxeador profesional, estaba envuelto en sudor, con dolor de cabeza y con unas ganas tremendas de echarse a la cama y tener un sueño sin sueños.

Esa era la parte normal de todo aquello, luego venían los consejos estrafalarios de su familia. Como que los sueños significaban que debía apreciar más a su hermana y tomarse más en serio el boxeo, aunque fuera un enclenque que nunca había ganado más que unos moratones y más visitas al hospital que un delincuente.

—¿Qué me dirían sobre este sueño? ¿Se supone que debo ser más religioso? —dijo, echando un vistazo al cuarto, mitad dormitorio, mitad sala de entrenamiento. Se imaginó a sí mismo adaptándola como un lugar donde rezar. Rio—. ¡No, no es lo mío!

Justo en ese momento, mientras Seiya se levantaba, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿El qué no es lo tuyo, hermanito? ¿Despertarte temprano?

—Seika —murmuró Seiya entre dientes, ya pudiéndose imaginar a su hermana con los brazos en jarras, una mirada jocosa y esa vivaz sonrisa de mujer madrugadora que nunca tenía sueño. Contuvo un bostezo mientras se levantaba, ojeando el cuarto: no había tanto desorden como para preocuparse, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta cómo entró en él. Guantes de boxeo en una pared, algo de ropa tirada aquí y allá…

—¿Te has vuelto a quedar dormido? ¡Voy a entrar!

—Prepárate para los peligros del cuarto de un…

Seika abrió la puerta de par en par.

—… hombre en calzoncillos —completó la mujer.

Seiya tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tan avergonzado como el primer día en que le dijo a su hermana que ya no quería que lo viera en paños menores. ¡Ya era un hombre!

—Creo que en el sueño estaba desnudo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de correr a vestirse con lo primero que encontraba.

—Bueno, bueno, admito que no está tan mal para tu primera borrachera.

—¿Borrachera? —preguntó Seiya, que empezó a oler la camisa que se había puesto. No recordaba haberse tomado más que un par de copas, a eso no se le podía llamar borrachera—. ¿¡Qué hice!? ¿¡Qué dije!?

—¡Te quiero, hermanita! ¡Soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo! Lo típico de un veinteañero que toma una copa por primera vez. Ah, también le pegaste a un policía.

—No.

—¡Sí! Estaba fuera de servicio, ebrio y con ganas de desafiar a un boxeador profesional.

—¿Le dijiste a un policía que soy un boxeador profesional?

—En el sueño lo eras, ¿no?

Seiya se quedó mudo. Entonces regresó el dolor de cabeza, que ya relacionaba más con los tragos de la pasada noche y menos con el sueño que tuvo. Eso lo alivió. La resaca y el ridículo eran más normales que sentir que unos sueños fantasiosos eran tan vívidos como la vida misma. No era un hombre que desafiaba a los dioses, solo un hombre que dejaba inconsciente a un policía de un puñetazo en la cara. Sí, ahora lo recordaba.

—Quería ser la primera en decírtelo, este es un día único después de todo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya! Ya eres todo un hombre.

—¿Me dejarás de decir hermanito, entonces?

—¡Jamás! Molestarte es mi deber de hermana mayor. Además —añadió, adoptando un tono jocoso—, crecer y madurar no van de la mano para todas las personas.

—Lo sé. Soy un año más viejo, no más sabio.

—Eso es algo más propio de Shiryu que de ti —observó Seika—. Anímate, sí que has cambiado en estos años. Eras un niño que se peleaba con todo el mundo y siempre se metía en líos, que lloraba cada vez que alguien quería adoptarlo solo a él en el orfanato, que se hacía… —Seiya gruñó—. Y ahora buscarás a la mujer de tus sueños.

—¿A quién?

—A esa chica que viste hace seis años, en tu decimocuarto cumpleaños. Una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, sonrisa radiante y vestido blanco.

—Estoy seguro de que no te la describí así.

—Nunca tuviste alma de poeta, hermanito. Pero ya que te he refrescado la memoria, ¿admitirás que cada año, el mismo día, vas a ese lugar donde se encontraron?

—Solo la vi una vez, por casualidad, mientras buscaba a la familia que te había adoptado. ¿Por qué tendría que buscarla? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama?

—Espero que hoy tengas suerte.

—¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

—Subestimas el poder combinado de la intuición femenina y de ser la hermana mayor —contestó Seika, riendo al ver que Seiya caminaba hacia la puerta, ruborizado—. No olvides que varios de los chicos del orfanato han venido a Tokio por tu cumpleaños. Quedamos en que yo me ocupo de los detalles de la fiesta y tú de los invitados.

—Claro, claro —dijo Seiya para salir del paso. Era otra de las cosas que se había olvidado. Menos mal que siempre quedaba en el mismo lugar con ellos—. En el restaurante chino, dentro de un par de horas, debo distraerlos hasta que llegue la tarde.

—Eso sería cierto si fuera mediodía. ¿No has visto la hora que es?

Seiya, que ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta, buscó con la vista el despertador. Se lo encontró a los pies del saco de boxeo, al menos una de las piezas.

Salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

A través de los cinco sentidos, Jabu percibía el lugar en el que se encontraba como Tokio; el sexto, asociado con la percepción extrasensorial, tampoco le permitía distinguir aquel sueño de la realidad. Era una sensación extraña, había soñado en más ocasiones de las que podría contar, pero no recordaba ninguna experiencia tan real.

Al lado estaba el taciturno Orestes, observando todo con gran interés. Ifigenia frente a un edificio que Jabu recordaba demasiado bien, removía el aro plateado del que colgaban las llaves del _**Oneiroi**_, para más habitaciones que estrellas en el firmamento. No le sonaba que hubiese usado alguna de ellas, nada le venía a la mente después de la arena cayéndole sobre la cara. A partir de ahí, todo era confuso, como cuando empezaba a ser consciente de que estaba soñando a partir de la mitad del sueño.

—Hijos de las Estrellas. ¿Es aquí donde están tus hermanos? —preguntó Ifigenia, señalando el orfanato en el que Jabu, Seiya y otros hijos naturales de Mitsumasa Kido fueron reunidos por el magnate japonés—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Es que es todo tan raro —dijo Jabu, rascándose la cabeza—. Para ser un sueño, parece tan real. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo habrían sido nuestras vidas sin ella!

—Esto es un orfanato, ¿no? Donde la gente va a adoptar niños sin hogar.

—Eso lo resume muy bien.

—Entonces habrán sido adoptados, ¿no?

—Hasta ahí llego —refunfuñó Jabu, que mientras hablaba sopesaba la dificultad de la tarea que se había propuesto—. La pregunta es cómo saber qué familia adaptó a cada uno, dónde viven, cómo llegamos hasta ellos…

—Estoy segura de que los dioses nos serán propicios.

—Tú eres la guía.

—Aquí soy más bien una turista —replicó Ifigenia, dejando a Jabu boquiabierto—. Este lugar es importante, es el corazón del sueño, donde empezó.

Jabu asintió, sintiendo que aquello tenía lógica. El orfanato Hijos de las Estrellas era un punto de inflexión para ellos, separando una vida normal de un destino como santos de Atenea. Abrumado por la sensación, fue incapaz de imaginar los cambios que habían ocurrido en un mundo en el que todos hubiesen vivido ajenos a las Guerras Santas. ¿Seguía siendo Ikki un lobo solitario? Sin duda Shun habría conservado su bondad, fuera cual fuese la vida que le tocó vivir. ¿Y Seiya? Sin una misión como santo de Atenea, ¿se habría dedicado a buscar a su hermana?

—En verdad es casi indistinguible de la realidad –murmuró Orestes, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una hoja de árbol. Trató de partirla, sin éxito.

—Este mundo es inmutable para toda fuerza externa —apuntó Ifigenia. Pronto notó el interés que Orestes tenía sobre el tema, así que decidió continuar—: Cada sueño real es un mensaje divino, cualquier intento de cambiarlo implica pretender alterar la voluntad de un dios. Eso solo está al alcance de los dioses.

Esta vez, Jabu adoptó el papel de observador. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué impedía a Saori deshacer ella misma aquel sueño. ¿Estaba limitada, por ser una diosa encarnada en un cuerpo mortal? ¿Se habían opuesto a ello los dioses del Olimpo? Lo más seguro era que no lo sabría nunca. Tampoco quería, no podía imaginarse a Saori sacrificando las vidas de quienes tanto dieron por ella con tal de asegurar la paz que habían logrado. Ese tipo de decisiones, por lógicas que pareciesen, eran humanas, no divinas.

Había otra razón para estar pendiente de aquellas explicaciones que lograba entender a medias: Orestes. Desde el largo ascenso en el elevador del ascensor, había empezado a sentir que el micénico guardaba un interés excesivo sobre cómo funcionaba el reino de Morfeo. Ahora que el tema volvía a surgir, se le ocurrió que detrás de ese interés podía haber un motivo oculto, tal vez contrario a los deseos de la diosa Atenea.

—¿Ni siquiera Morfeo podría alterar este mundo? –preguntó Orestes.

—Los más célebres Oneiros, encargados de construir los sueños reales, no los alteran cuando participan en ellos como mensajeros de los dioses.

—¿Tampoco Hipnos?

—Los sueños reales están sujetos a las leyes que mi señor dictó mucho antes de que el primer hombre naciera. Representan un momento en el tiempo que un dios desea dar a conocer a algún mortal, deben ser una imagen fiel de la realidad.

—Entiendo. Cualquier cambio que ocurra en este lugar solo puede proceder de una parte del sueño —concluyó Orestes.

—Como lo soy yo ahora, ¿no? —terció Jabu—. Convertido en un sueño por el dios Hipnos, formo parte de este lugar y puedo intervenir en él.

—Exacto —dijo Ifigenia.

—Hace mucho que no me sentía tan impotente —musitó Orestes, al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre el hombro de Jabu—. Sois el único que puede cumplir la misión que nos ha traído hasta aquí, Unicornio, y el fracaso no es una opción.

—No me lo tienes que recordar —soltó algo molesto, dándole vueltas a la idea de que tal vez los dos no compartían una misma misión. Para Jabu, que en él estuviese la decisión final era un alivio—. ¿Habría sido todo tan difícil en un sueño falso? ¡Siento como si todos los obstáculos se debieran a que es un sueño real!

—Un sueño falso surge de la parte más profunda del ego del soñador, por debajo de la conciencia —dijo Orestes antes de que Ifigenia abriera la boca—. Manipularlo es manipular la mente, que es maleable a diferencia de la voluntad divina.

—En otras palabras, no habría sido necesario viajar hasta los dominios de Hipnos para liberar a mis hermanos —trató de adivinar. Le bastaron un par de segundos para acallar esos pensamientos inútiles—. No. El castigo que se les impuso es un sueño eterno. Sin el beneplácito de Hipnos, no habría un despertar nunca, solo sueño o muerte.

—Muerte en vida —corrigió Ifigenia—. Aunque los despertases, no podrían hablar, ni siquiera serían capaces de pensar. En el mejor de los casos, vivirían como animales.

La mirada de Ifigenia no era de advertencia, mucho menos del regocijo que otros sienten al hablar del inevitable castigo de los dioses a los que sirven. Era una mirada compasiva, triste incluso, sin una sonrisa iluminando el rostro, ahora apagado.

—La inmutabilidad de los sueños reales —logró pronunciar Ifigenia luego de trabarse tres veces con la palabreja—, no siempre es un obstáculo, hoy será tu ventaja. No tendremos que preocuparnos de los peores elementos del reino de Morfeo, que se adentran en sueños ajenos para tornarlos en pesadillas y después devorarlos. ¡Freddy Krueger no podría siquiera aplastar una hormiga en este mundo!

—¿Quién es Freddy Krueger? —preguntaron, a un tiempo, Jabu y Orestes.

—El villano de _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ —contestó una voz femenina que no era la de Ifigenia. Jabu volteó, quedando perplejo al reconocerla.

—Seika.

Transcurrieron los diez minutos más extraños que Jabu recordaba haber vivido en los últimos años sin que pudiera articular una sola palabra. La hermana de Seiya, muy distinta a la taciturna muchacha sin memoria que encontró Marin en Rodorio, empezó a hablar sin razón aparente sobre las vidas de todos. Nada sobre un destino ominoso como defensores de la paz y la justicia en la Tierra, no eran más que un grupo de huérfanos, hijos de un magnate japonés que consideró apropiado enviar a cada uno a una familia pudiente en un país diferente. Seika debió pensar que eso molestaba a Jabu, porque enseguida dio la explicación que el viejo le dio en su lecho de muerte:

—Quería que cada uno de vosotros vierais una parte del mundo que tanto ansiaba redescubrir, también deseaba que vivieseis una infancia feliz.

Seika no tuvo que explicar la razón por la que ella no se incluía en esas palabras. Era evidente que Mitsumasa la había adoptado, así como en el mundo consciente el magnate no pensó en enviarla a uno de los campos de entrenamiento en que bien podría morir.

—No quería que nos peleáramos por el dinero, ¿eh? —susurró Jabu, para luego negar con la cabeza. No debía pensar en el pasado de este mundo, sino en la misión.

—¿Llevas más de diez años en Estados Unidos y nunca has visto la película? —preguntó Seika, regresando al principio de la conversación. A Jabu no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando la muchacha añadió—: ¿Con quién estabas hablando antes? Juraría que no había nadie. ¿Es un nuevo teléfono microscópico? ¿Y por qué llevas una caja de metal colgada en la espalda? ¿Es la nueva moda en Occidente?

—Demasiadas preguntas —dijo Jabu. Se alegraba de ver a la Seika optimista y vivaz del orfanato, pero empezaba a agobiarse. Y no es que le ayudara mucho saber que estaba en Tokio con la caja de Pandora colgando y dos compañeros invisibles. Tuvo que recordarse de nuevo que estaba en un sueño para no perder los estribos.

—No te entretengo más, estarás muriéndote de ganas de reencontrarte con mi hermano, ¿no? Se supone que debía estar en el restaurante hace rato, pero sigue siendo tan vago ahora como en el orfanato. Al menos el entrenamiento se lo toma en serio.

—¿Entrenamiento?

—Sí, sigue en eso del boxeo. Oye, debo irme, pero quiero pedirte que distraigas a Seiya, que no regrese a casa hasta que anochezca. Debes de ser de los pocos que ya está de camino, los demás deben estar apenas saliendo del aeropuerto. ¡Cuento contigo!

—¿Saliendo del aeropuerto?

—¿Todavía estás medio dormido? ¡Hoy Seiya alcanza la mayoría de edad! Creo que en Estados Unidos es distinto, pero en Japón cumplir 20 años es muy importante.

—Claro —dijo Jabu, que hasta ese momento no se había planteado qué día era—. ¿Por eso se reúnen todos los amigos de Seiya?

—¡Hablas como si tú no fueras uno de ellos! Mira, no te puedo adelantar mucho, solo te diré que quiero que este día sea inolvidable, a mi hermano estas fechas siempre lo ponen mal. Quiero que sepa que no está solo. ¡Y aún me quedan tantas cosas por preparar! Por favor, ayúdame a entretener a Seiya hasta la noche, pero traedlo sin falta. ¡No te vayas a escabullir! —advirtió, añadiendo una última cosa mientras ya salía corriendo—: ¡Si lo que tienes en esa caja es el regalo de cumpleaños, escóndelo antes de ir al restaurante!

Lo último que pudo oírse de la joven fue el nombre del local.

Así dejó Seika al determinado Jabu, perplejo, más consciente que nunca de las posibilidades de un mundo donde Mitsumasa Kido no llegó a encontrarse con Aioros. Donde Seika no había perdido la vitalidad y el optimismo, donde ningún hijo de Mitsumasa Kido murió fracasando en la prueba de la armadura. Donde todos, simple y llanamente, vivieron como personas normales.

Un mundo al que él tendría que poner fin.

—¿Cómo? —se preguntó Jabu en voz alta. No quería escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él, pero temía más a los pensamientos que podía engendrar el silencio que a la verdad—. ¿Cómo lograré que despierten? Seiya ha crecido con una hermana que lo quiere, sin el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Vivir aquí en este mundo es como vivir en el nuestro, no es como soñar. Sienten dolor, alegría, tristeza…

Todas las explicaciones que había recibido sobre lo que era un sueño real no podría siquiera compararlas a vivirlo. Cada segundo de ver, oír, oler y sentir aquel mundo separaba más y más su noción de lo que era real y lo que no. Poco a poco aceptaba la ciudad de Tokio en la que ahora se encontraba como el lugar donde nació.

—¿Cómo puedo convencer a alguien de que está soñando cuando ni yo mismo, siendo consciente de que esto es un sueño, lo acepto?

Sintiéndose superado, buscó apoyo en Orestes. ¡De algo tenía que servir el interés que el micénico profesaba por el reino de Morfeo!

Y, sin embargo, no fue Orestes quien le dio una respuesta, una opción.

—Matándolos —sentenció Ifigenia.

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Muy buenas, Ulti_SG! Estoy seguro de que Hipnos habría agradecido tener tu resumen el día en que grabamos el capítulo, pero ha llovido mucho desde entonces y ahora debe de estar tomándose sus merecidas vacaciones en Hawai. El mundo del _fanfiction_ es muy grande, cualquier personaje puede llegar a ser lo que sea, pero aquí quise adentrarme en el peligroso terreno de por qué unos lograron lo imposible y otros no. Y, lo más entretenido, cómo lidia con lo imposible quien es incapaz de crear milagros.

¡Bienvenida a esta historia, Shadir! Me alegra que te esté gustando. Como todos los lunes, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo.


	5. Preludio 5

**Preludio**

**Quinta parte. **_**Pesadilla**_

—¿Lo encontraste? Menos mal, empezábamos a preocuparnos. ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Tan lejos? Bueno, supongo que no tardaréis en llegar yendo en moto. Gracias, Shun.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Shiryu suspiró. Seiya era la clase de persona que podría llegar tarde a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, pero él estaba con las manos atadas. Con el dueño enfermo desde la semana pasada, tenía que hacerse cargo del restaurante. Y aunque de momento no había muchos clientes, solo contaban con un camarero, un muchacho vivaz que podía ser el empleado más responsable y dedicado del mundo, siempre que no hubiera una chica delante. En ese momento, hablaba sin parar con una conocida del orfanato, demasiado educada para decirle que la estaba incomodando.

—Makoto —le llamó Shiryu, indicándole que viniera con un gesto.

El muchacho puso mala cara durante un momento, pero se compuso antes de ir a la barra. Era un buen chico, Shiryu lo sabía, solo que estaba en una edad de cambios.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo que cierto chiquillo estaba molestando a una clienta.

—No eres tan viejo como para tratarme de chiquillo —se quejó Makoto—. Yo no estaba molestando a Mimiko, estábamos hablando.

—Tú hablabas, ella llevaba escuchando durante mucho tiempo —dijo Shiryu.

—Tenía mucho que contarle. ¿Qué sabrás tú de mujeres si nunca…? —Como entendiendo, sin que Shiryu hiciera el menor gesto, que había malinterpretado sus intenciones, Makoto calló, inclinó la cabeza y juntó las manos enfrente—. Perdón. No hace mucho que regresé a Tokio y me sorprendió encontrármela. Mimiko ha cambiado tanto —comentó, sonrojado—. ¡Antes solo era una enana molesta!

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez —dijo Shiryu—. Ahora ve a atender a los clientes.

—Todos están atendidos. Los de la mesa del fondo, amigos de alguien que yo me sé, no han pedido nada y llevan ya un buen rato aquí.

—¿Amigos de alguien que reprendió a un camarero distraído y rencoroso, tal vez? —bromeó Shiryu, no pudiendo evitar sonreír—. A ellos los atenderás luego, de momento ocúpate del cliente que entró hace un buen rato.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho antes!

El muchacho dio la vuelta con una sorprendente rapidez, mostrando alivio al ver que el recién llegado no parecía molesto por la espera. Ni siquiera se había sentado. Caminaba hacia la barra despacio, pisando el suelo con aquellas viejas y desgastadas botas de viajero, mirando aquí y allá con aire melancólico. Conforme más se acercaba, más particular le parecía a Makoto, por no decir raro, y más familiar le parecía a Shiryu,

—¿Tienen fideos en este local?

—¡Por supuesto que tenemos ramen!

—Jabu —dijo Shiryu, hablando casi a la vez que Makoto—. No sabía que habías llegado. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Apenas te reconozco.

—Ya lo creo, Shiryu, han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y me parece que ambos tenemos mucho, mucho de qué hablar.

Sentada sobre la caja de Pandora de Unicornio, con los pies cruzados de un modo que le recordó a su lejana niñez, Ifigenia contemplaba el cielo azul con ojos soñadores. No había nadie en las cercanías, así que lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de un avión que sobrevolaba la zona por encima de las nubes.

—¿Cuánto hace que lograron volar por primera vez? ¿Cien años? –le preguntó a Orestes—. Los seres humanos son maravillosos. A pesar de sus límites, son capaces de encontrar la forma de superar todos los obstáculos y así hacer realidad sus sueños.

—Los seres humanos son monstruos —dijo Orestes—. Los pequeños monstruos con los que los dioses del Olimpo poblaron la Tierra. Eso somos los humanos.

Desconcertada, Ifigenia bajó la mirada hacia los azules ojos de Orestes. Aquel no hablaba con resentimiento, sino como quien acepta una verdad dolorosa para poder seguir adelante. Había sido tan despiadado con la humanidad como ella lo había sido al revelarle a Jabu la única forma de despertar a quienes eran prisioneros de un sueño real. Solo que ella se lamentaba de tan terrible realidad, mientras que el micénico, no.

—Unicornio ha llegado a su destino —dijo Orestes—. Ya no os necesito.

En un mísero segundo, el micénico pasó de estar en completo reposo a alzar por el cuello a una sorprendida Ifigenia, que no pudo verlo venir.

—Llevo preguntándomelo desde que aparecisteis, ¿por qué una guerrera satélite de Artemisa es la guardiana del palacio de Hipnos? —cuestionó, viendo sin sonreír cómo Ifigenia trataba de liberarse. Apretó más el cuello de la mujer, negándole siquiera gritar—. Vuestra voz de sirena no os salvará esta vez.

Y, a pesar de todo, el micénico oyó la voz de Ifigenia, sin que esta saliera de sus labios.

—Suéltame.

—¡No! —gritó Orestes, meneando la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar aquella orden de su mente. De nada sirvió: la mano con la que agarraba el cuello de Ifigenia cayó junto al resto del brazo como un peso muerto—. ¿Qué me habéis hecho?

—No quiero combatir, solo estás confundido.

Poco a poco, Ifigenia buscó acercarse a Orestes, quien por cada paso que daba aquella daba tres hacia atrás, alerta y desconfiado.

—Fui una guerrera satélite hace mucho tiempo.

En el cuello de Ifigenia aún quedaban las marcas de los dedos del micénico. Moradas, sangrantes, como si este hubiese querido, más que callarla, desgarrárselo.

«Si puede enviar su voz directamente a mi cerebro, la única oportunidad que tengo es eliminarla antes de que pueda hablar —pensaba Orestes, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que aquella mujer pudiera decirle—. Bastará un solo golpe.»

—¡Escúchame!

El puño del príncipe de Micenas llegó al estómago de la amazona antes de que completara la frase, provocando que se arqueara, dolorida, pero viva. Al no escuchar ningún sonido acompañando el golpe, Orestes recordó la hoja de árbol que no pudo dañar ni con todas sus fuerzas, y mientras la duda lo asaltaba, llegando a preguntarse si Ifigenia era parte del sueño, esta había desaparecido.

—¡Una ilusión! —vociferó Orestes, al tiempo que giraba sobre sí para buscar a la amazona—. «Las principales armas de las satélites de Artemisa no son solo el arco y la flecha, sino también la magia, especialmente aquella que sirve para engañar los sentidos. ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!?»

Pero Orestes decidió dejar los lamentos para más adelante; creía haber visto a la amazona oculta entre las ramas de un árbol, aunque enseguida desapareció. Después de aquello, durante un preocupantemente corto lapso de tiempo, estuvo seguro de haberla visto del mismo modo en una docena de lugares distintos: detrás de alguno de los árboles, junto al letrero que indicaba el nombre del orfanato, sobre la caja de Pandora de Unicornio, al lado de alguna de las ventanas del edificio, incluso dentro del campanario o sobre el techo mismo, manteniendo un equilibrio envidiable. A veces se escondía —o quería aparentar que lo hacía—, otras simplemente estaba a plena vista.

Cuando no se trataba de una imagen difusa, casi un reflejo de luz, lo que se veía era un borrón negruzco desplazándose en círculos o en zigzag por los alrededores.

«No puede ser a causa de su velocidad. Solo mediante la magia podría engañar a mis sentidos —decidió Orestes, adoptando un papel menos agresivo, más observador.»

Encontró una ayuda inesperada en el lugar en que se hallaba. Un sueño real. ¿Qué podía ser más cierto que eso? ¿El universo? No, aquel dependía de cómo y por quién era observado; no necesitaba una naturaleza única, pues no se trataba de un mensaje divino; era más dúctil y complejo, por ello resultaría más fácil confundirlo con una ilusión.

—Lo divino y lo simple pueden coincidir, después de todo —musitó Orestes mientras subía unas escaleras, sabedor de que todas las veces que había visto a Ifigenia en los últimos segundos eran meras ilusiones. El contraste entre el entorno y el engaño de la amazona era muy sutil, incluso con conocimiento de la situación.

El sonido de un arco tensándose, que tan bien conocía, lo puso en alerta; saber que estaba rodeado de ilusiones no tenía demasiada utilidad si no conocía la ubicación real de su enemiga, no cuando esta era diestra en el arte de matar a distancia, como toda guerrera de Artemisa. Pensó rápidamente en todos los puntos donde podría estar localizada, apuntándole, y también sobre cómo debían distraerlo los borrones negros o las imágenes fugaces. ¿Debía atacar a alguna falsa Ifigenia, pensando que era la verdadera, para ser un blanco fácil? ¿O acaso lo estaba siendo ya al evitar aquel cebo tan obvio, reduciendo así cada vez más el espacio sobre el que se desplazaba?

No había forma de dar respuesta a aquellas preguntas, y quedarse quieto en la mira de una arquera consagrada a Artemisa tampoco era una opción, así que optó por actuar de manera arbitraria. En el momento justo, podía decidir acercarse a una imagen de Ifigenia para atacarla o, por el contrario, huir de ella. Todo ello sin dejar de correr, y repasando los alrededores en busca de cualquier escondite en el que pudiera estar.

A pesar de todo, las precauciones que estaba tomando solo retrasarían lo inevitable; más tarde o más temprano, si era lo suficientemente buena como guerrera, Ifigenia encontraría un patrón en su comportamiento errático y le acertaría una flecha en la cabeza, quizá incluso entre los ojos. Orestes lo sabía, y por eso se forzó a elegir uno de entre dos probables escondites: el interior del orfanato y campo abierto.

Solo que no era campo abierto en la superficie, sino en el cielo. Orestes miró hacia arriba, manteniéndose deliberadamente quieto por un par de segundos, y solo se movió, fingiendo haber tropezado, en el momento justo en el que la flecha debía haber sido disparada. La saeta rasgó una de las correas de su caja de Pandora antes de chocar contra el suelo, deshaciéndose en varias plumas negras.

La correa derecha se terminó de romper poco después, provocando que el cofre metálico colgara sobre el hombro izquierdo. El príncipe de Micenas, temiendo el efecto que las mágicas flechas de Ifigenia pudieran tener, entendió aquello como una señal, y dejó caer la caja de Pandora, que al abrirse, cubrió todo el lugar con una intensa luz.

En un humilde local, Jabu almorzaba sin prisas, ajeno a la batalla. Aunque era japonés, nunca antes había probado ramen. Ya fuera como un huérfano más en la capital nipona, un aprendiz en Orán o el santo de Unicornio, siempre comió lo que tocaba cada día sin rechistar. Apenas hacía un momento, frente al local que sería el último destino de su vida, cayó en la cuenta de ello y le entraron unas ganas locas de probarlo.

Así fue que pasó de tener en sus manos el destino del mundo a solo unos palillos y un plato caliente de ramen. Saboreando cada bocado, como si fuera el último. Durante un tiempo que no se molestó en medir, ni siquiera pensó que era parte de un sueño, no se atormentó con las explicaciones de Orestes e Ifigenia sobre cómo los sueños reales eran tan vívidos que resultaban indistinguibles de la realidad. Se limitó a disfrutar del momento, bajo la atenta mirada del encargado.

Aquel, Shiryu, observaba a Jabu con un desconcierto entendible por cuanto desconocía de la situación. Él no se imaginaba prisionero en un sueño que imitaba la vida que no tuvo y pudo tener. Si le hablasen de un mundo donde el destino lo colocó al servicio de la diosa Atenea como el santo de Dragón, sería incapaz de creérselo, pensaría que ese mundo era un sueño que tuvo y olvidó, a pesar de que era allí donde llevaba ya largos años durmiendo y soñando. Tampoco podía saber que aquel plato de ramen que Jabu comía en silencio no solo era el primero, sino también el último.

—¿No te gustaría hacer algo por el mundo, Shiryu? —preguntó Jabu, tratando de atrapar unos fideos con aire distraído.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevar un peinado actual y vestir a la moda para salir de fiesta; llevar a la novia al mar o a la montaña, pisando el acelerador de un coche deportivo para impresionarla; vivir sin querer complicarse, pensando que ser responsable es estúpido —enumeraba entre bocado y bocado—. Algunos considerarían esa una juventud ideal, pero, ¿acaso no son actitudes superficiales, que tarde o temprano chocarán con la cruda realidad? Si esa es la forma en que los jóvenes deben divertirse, ¿no están malgastando los mejores años de su vida por modas que no les permiten desarrollarse?

Shiryu no respondió. Más bien, miró al frente, donde los pocos clientes que había seguían comiendo y charlando; aquel no era un local donde la gente se entrometiera en asuntos ajenos. Solo un hombre se interesó en el curioso discurso, un escritor ya entrado en años que alzó la copa, como aprobándolo. Makoto también se quejó, pero en ese tipo de situaciones él siempre se quejaba y Shiryu apenas le prestaba atención.

Cuando Jabu dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y miró a Shiryu a los ojos, este no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de respeto y admiración, incluso antes de que prosiguiera.

—Nosotros somos distintos. Como seres vivos únicos en este universo, el cosmos en nuestro interior arde siempre con intensidad. Por eso llevamos una vida plena, que no depende de patrones creados por la sociedad. Vivimos regidos por el destino que nos marcaron las estrellas en nuestro nacimiento. —En ese momento, dos personas entraron en el local. El semblante de Jabu cambió, como si no necesitara mirar atrás para saber quiénes eran. Lo que le quedaba por decir, lo dijo en voz alta—. Algunos nacen bajo el signo de una buena estrella, otros bajo una mala y los hay quienes la buscan hasta el fin de sus vidas. Pero tú decidiste vivir valientemente, sean cuales sean las estrellas que te guíen. ¿Me equivoco, Seiya?1

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Shiryu al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. ¿Era posible que todo aquel discurso estuviera dirigido a Seiya? Así le pareció. Mientras Makoto le tildaba de loco y los clientes apuraban la comida y pedían la cuenta con impaciencia, Jabu fijaba la mirada en un veinteañero cuya mayor hazaña era pasear por las noches en invierno con camiseta sin enfermarse.

—Son tus palabras —aseguró Jabu, dando la espalda a Shiryu y a un plato donde solo quedaba una sopa fría—. Una amiga tuya, que ha velado por ti durante años, me recitó ese discurso con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi misión es traeros de vuelta, pero tuve que elegir entre probar el ramen o inventarme uno igual de inspirador. ¿Me perdonarás este robo? Oh, me alegro de que tú también hayas venido, Shun.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Pareces algo tenso. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Parece que no hay universo donde no puedas dejar de preocuparte por los demás! —exclamó, llamando ahora la atención de todos los presentes en el local—. Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. Utilizo el sarcasmo para ocultar mi rabia, solo eso.

Shun hizo ademán de querer acercarse a Jabu, pero Seiya lo detuvo, meneando la cabeza. Luego, decidido, dio un paso al frente.

—Dices que tu misión es traernos de vuelta. ¿A dónde?

—A vuestro destino, por supuesto. Este sueño ya ha durado suficiente. Atenea…

Entretanto, Makoto se había acercado a la barra trayendo el pago de buena parte de la clientela, que se había retirado con tanta discreción como era posible. Se le veía preocupado. Ya no se limitaba a señalar, mediante gestos, que pensaba que Jabu estaba loco, parecía preocupado de verdad.

—Primero da un discurso y luego habla de diosas occidentales —murmuró entre dientes—. Shiryu, los clientes están asustados, quiero decir los pocos que quedan aquí. ¿No deberías pedirle que se vaya?

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre diosas occidentales? —preguntó Shiryu, en parte por genuina curiosidad, en parte por fingir la seguridad que ya no tenía.

—Es cultura general —dijo Makoto, restándole importancia—. Haz algo o lo haré yo.

Shiryu meneó la cabeza. No sabía mucho del pasado de aquel muchacho, pero lo habían contratado como camarero, no como un matón. Con el rabillo del ojo, miró a quienes ocupaban la mesa del fondo. Estos parecieron entender el mensaje.

—Después de la escena que has montado, ¿te parece que tenemos tiempo para escuchar tus estúpidas explicaciones? —exclamó Seiya, en respuesta a las palabras de Jabu. Tanto elevó la voz, que Shun se interpuso entre ambos, creyendo que no faltaba mucho para que empezaran a pelear—. Está bien. Ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Atenea.

Desde su asiento, alejado de la barra y de la entrada, un hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Según dice la mitología griega, Atenea es la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, hija del rey de los dioses, Zeus. Es la patrona de los héroes, hombres capaces de desgarrar el aire de un puñetazo y romper el suelo con los pies. ¿Te crees uno de ellos, Jabu?

—No conviene confundir el mito con la realidad —apuntó el hombre que lo acompañaba—. La mitología griega no son más que unos cuentos sobrevalorados.

—Ikki, Hyoga —dijo Shun, siendo escuchado por un sorprendido Jabu, quien no parecía haber sido consciente de la presencia de aquellos dos hasta ahora—. No es el mejor momento para discutir sobre eso, ¿no os parece?

—Sí —dijo Hyoga, formando una sonrisa socarrona mientras veía a Ikki y Shun—. No querría airear en público en qué os gastáis la fortuna familiar. ¿Qué investigabas ahora, Shun? ¿La extinta orden de los caballeros de Atenea?

A un mismo tiempo, Ikki y Jabu gruñeron, por distintas razones. Solo uno habló.

—Somos santos de Atenea, todos nosotros lo somos.

Tanto Ikki como Hyoga se levantaron, sabiéndose desafiados por Jabu. El par se dirigió hacia donde aquel seguía sentado, formando un semicírculo a su alrededor junto a Seiya y Shun. Era seguro que ninguno pensaba en pelear, como mucho querrían llevarlo a que lo viera un médico, pues no debía parecerles muy cuerdo. Sin embargo, Jabu intuía que todos ellos sabían muy en el fondo lo que estaba por venir.

Jabu rio. No pudo evitarlo. Los cinco jóvenes que lo rodeaban eran tan parecidos a los héroes que un día conoció. No contaban con la misma complexión física, desde luego, ya que ni siquiera habiéndose dedicado desde siempre a las artes marciales habrían pasado por algo comparable al entrenamiento de un santo. Shun tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y vestía una chaqueta de cuero que apestaba a gasolina, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico gentil que conocía. Lo mismo podía decir de Seiya, que vestía, miraba y se movía como siempre, quizás con más dudas de lo habitual, como si ser uno más en el mundo no fuera bastante para el apasionado guerrero que nació para ser. Ikki, por el contrario, no era un guerrero duro e implacable forjado en la isla más cercana al infierno, sino un hombre sereno que vivía en paz consigo mismo, día a día. Hyoga era el único al que Jabu no podía leer, pero verlo uniformado de azul ya decía mucho.

«Así que Seiya es un aficionado al boxeo, Ikki y Shun usan su fortuna para buscar la verdad detrás de los mitos, Shiryu es un barman y Hyoga es policía.»

Todos eran hombres comunes, todos eran capaces de luchar por quienes querían. Ambas cosas eran verdad, por eso Jabu no podía distinguirlos de quienes conocía, por eso sentía rabia con solo verlos en esa situación.

—Hace mucho tiempo —empezó a hablar Seiya—, cuando viajaba por Japón en busca de mi hermana, me encontré una muchacha. No hablamos mucho, nunca supe cómo se llamaba, llegué a pensar que había sido un sueño. La sensación que tuve entonces, se parece a lo que ahora siento. ¿Tal vez nostalgia?

—No —dijo Jabu—. No era un sueño, no hay más sueño que el que estás viviendo ahora y del que he venido a sacarte. —Dio un giro, mirando y sonriendo a cada uno de sus hermanos. De todos ellos, Shiryu era el más silencioso y a la vez el que estaba más alerta; en este mundo no era un santo de Atenea, pero sí un luchador, lo intuía—. ¡He venido hasta aquí para sacaros a todos de este sueño!

Al tiempo que Jabu gritaba, el local empezó a temblar. Varios platos, vasos y otros recipientes cayeron al suelo, estallando en mil pedazos. Los pocos clientes que quedaban empezaron a macharse, asustados, sin orden ni concierto.

—¡Te lo dije Shiryu! —exclamó Makoto, quien se había puesto frente a la única que se había quedado, Mimiko, con los brazos extendidos, buscando protegerla. La imagen no era muy gallarda, ya que la chica no solo era más alta, sino que presentaba una calma que él no tenía—. ¿¡Has hecho tú esto!?

Jabu se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé?

Makoto abrió la boca para hablar, pero mientras vocalizaba, Jabu apareció frente a él y le golpeó con un solo dedo en el pecho. El camarero salió volando, por encima de la chica a la que creía poder defender, hasta chocar contra el marco de la puerta.

Ni Shiryu, desde la barra, ni los demás, que estaban rodeando a Jabu, pudieron distinguir el momento en que este se movió, mucho menos llegaron a ver el ataque. Apenas supieron lo que había pasado al ver a Makoto ya en el suelo, siendo atendido por Mimiko mientras lanzaba a gritos maldiciones y desafíos. La chica, preocupada, se esforzaba por retenerlo antes de que hiciera cualquier locura.

—¡Solo me tomó desprevenido! —aseguraba Makoto—. ¡Lo machacaré!

—No seas idiota —replicó Mimiko, tan o más tenaz que él. Sin decir una palabra más, agarró a aquel temerario muchacho del brazo y lo arrastró como pudo fuera del local.

—¡Llamaremos a la policía!

Aquello fue lo último que se oyó de Makoto en el local, donde ya nadie quedaba salvo quienes debían estar. Jabu, parte de aquel sueño; Shiryu y los demás, un grupo de jóvenes, apenas entrando en la adultez, que lo miraban extrañados, quizá sintiendo miedo por el sobrenatural temblor que azotó el local, pero sin ningún ánimo de huir.

—Llamarán a la policía —dijo Jabu, sorprendiéndose de no haberlo dicho en tono de burla. Aquel muchacho tenía agallas, respetaba eso—. ¿Me vas a detener, Hyoga?

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Durante un rato, nadie habló. Con una tranquilidad admirable, Shiryu se limitó a recoger las mesas y poner en un rincón los miles de fragmentos que habían desperdigados por el suelo. Hyoga se quedó en la entrada, esperando escuchar la sirena de un coche patrulla que nunca llegaba a sonar, como si de repente estuvieran aislados del mundo. Seiya y Shun no podían ocultar tan bien lo preocupados que estaban. El primero, incapaz de quedarse quieto en un lugar, no paraba de dar vueltas, pareciendo en todo momento a punto de golpear algo. O a alguien.

—¿Cómo nos piensas despertar? —cuestionó Ikki, rompiendo el silencio. Hasta Jabu quedó sorprendido por lo repentino de la pregunta—. Si estoy soñando ahora mismo, estoy teniendo una pesadilla sobre cómo el crío más servil del orfanato se ha convertido en un matón de tres al cuarto, exhibiéndose para asustar a gente inocente. Si estuviera teniendo semejante sueño, estoy seguro de que me despertaría, avergonzado.

—No quiere causarles daño —dijo Shun.

—¿A ti te preocuparía lo que les pase a los demás en un sueño? —preguntó Hyoga.

—Sí —respondió Shun, rotundo.

Cansado de la situación, Seiya lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared que tenía más cerca.

—¿Acaso le crees? —exclamó, observando los nudillos sangrantes. No había medido sus límites en ese golpe—. He tenido sueños raros. Todo el mundo tiene sueños raros. Pero no por eso voy a pensar que toda mi vida es un sueño. ¡Me niego!

—Si lo dices por mí, nunca he dicho que lo crea —dijo Hyoga—. Me pongo en los zapatos de alguien que cree que esto es un sueño.

Palabra tras palabra, Jabu escuchó a aquellos hombres discutir como si él no estuviese allí, como si la pelea que sabían inevitable no fuera a ocurrir. En eso, no tenían la culpa, él se los permitía, dándole vueltas a lo que sabía un hecho, hablando de un plato de ramen, recitando las palabras que Miho le contó en una de esas noches en que velaba a un siempre durmiente Seiya, no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Había algo que tenía que hacer, algo desagradable, algo que debía hacerse.

—Cuando vine aquí, dejé atrás la prueba de mi valía como un santo de Atenea —dijo Jabu, atrayendo la atención de todos. El local volvió a temblar, pero nadie dejó de mirarle. Shiryu, ya habiendo arreglado el estropicio, se colocó frente a la barra, dejando claro lo que ya era evidente; las charadas habían acabado, estaba listo para pelear, todos lo estaban—. Después de todo, no tengo derecho a considerarme uno.

—¿Ah, no? —espetó Seiya.

Jabu meneó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué clase de hombre podría decirse santo de Atenea, después de haber decidido asesinar a sus hermanos?

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Buenas Ulti_SG! Como dije en una respuesta anterior, el mundillo del fanfiction es lo bastante grande como para que un Freddy Krueger Vs Santo de Atenea exista por allí, capaz Ifigenia se lo leyó y de ahí vino la ocurrencia. Otro que ha disfrutado de los sueños de otro ha sido nuestro amigo de siempre, Seiya, que parece haber experimentado de las vidas de los otros protagonistas de su creador. Muy conveniente que todos se parezcan tanto a él, ¿no?

¡Aquí estamos de nuevo, Shadir! Pues sí, la tarea que le tocó a Jabu es de las duras. ¿Podrá acometerla nuestro héroe? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!

1 Extraído del principio del tomo 8 de Saint Seiya. Parte de un diálogo entre Miho y Seiya previo a la Batalla de las Doce Casa que me pareció apropiado rescatar para esta obra.


	6. Preludio 6

**Preludio**

**Sexta parte. **_**Despertar**_

Cuando la fuerza de los músculos y el alcance de los sentidos han superado los límites concebibles para los seres humanos, todo cambia en el campo de batalla. Una milésima de segundo puede hacer la diferencia entre victoria y derrota, entre triunfar y ser masacrado. Los objetos que a otros pudieron servir como una digna protección, son tan vulnerables a los golpes sobrehumanos como pudiera serlo un muro de cristal ante un toro embravecido. Las armas blancas son inútiles, hasta el mejor acero ha dejado de ser algo respetable; las armas de fuego, que tanto afectaron y afectan a las guerras de los hombres, ya no son temidas, ni tampoco una opción.

Durante miles de años, incontables jóvenes fueron entrenados desde la más temprana infancia, soportando las más terribles pruebas a fin de poder superar los límites humanos. La mayoría encontraba la muerte en tales entrenamientos; de los cien hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, que fueron enviados a distintas partes del mundo para convertirse en santos de Atenea, solo unos pocos pudieron regresar, incluyendo a Jabu; su cuerpo se había convertido en la única arma en la que podía confiar, una que quienes eran semejantes a él no debían subestimar, una que los hombres comunes debían temer.

Cinco jóvenes lo rodeaban. En el mundo que le tocó vivir, cada uno también era superviviente de un entrenamiento a cual más atroz; poseedores de una fuerza sobrehumana y una voluntad inquebrantable, realizaron hazañas que aun él consideraba milagrosas, salvando en repetidas ocasiones a la humanidad a costa de ser castigados por su osadía. En el mundo en el que ahora se encontraba, uno que pudo haberle tocado, no eran más peligrosos para él de lo que sería una gota de agua para un monte.

Un rápido vistazo le bastó para conocer las intenciones de aquellos: solo Ikki y Hyoga estaban dispuestos a no contenerse, aunque sin duda cada uno tendría sus propias razones; el propósito de Shiryu y Shun parecía ser únicamente inmovilizarlo, detener el enfrentamiento; mientras que Seiya aparentaba estar algo ido, confuso, totalmente distinto al impetuoso jovenzuelo que conocía. Al saber que algunos albergaban esperanzas de que la situación simplemente se calmara, sopesó de nuevo la posibilidad de convencerlos de que vivían un sueño del que debían despertar, pero pronto rechazó esa idea: a pesar de la reticencia de Orestes, había tomado la decisión de confiar en Ifigenia, había aceptado que aquel era el único camino.

Tanto por la postura de combate que había adoptado, como por la tranquilidad que percibía en su mirada, Jabu dedujo que Shiryu tenía una cierta preparación marcial, pero no dejó que el tiempo lo corroborara. Antes de que el encargado del local siquiera lo viera venir, le asestó un rápido golpe en el pecho que lo empujó violentamente contra la barra. Para cuando Shiryu cayó al suelo, su corazón ya se había detenido.

Jabu giró veloz buscando a Shun, su siguiente objetivo, y no se sorprendió al no encontrar rencor en la mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y temor que le blanqueaba el rostro. Shun siempre sería Shun, no importaba de qué mundo se tratase.

Vio cómo un desarmado Hyoga se abalanzaba contra él de frente, y esquivó tanto su acometida como el puñetazo que Seiya quiso propinarle desde el flanco izquierdo, provocando que los hermanos perdieran momentáneamente el equilibrio al casi chocar. Aquel doble ataque había sido coordinado por ambos con un rápido intercambio de miradas, pero incluso si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, no había forma de que lo tomaran desprevenido: el ruido, tanto de los pasos sobre el suelo como de un puño alzándose, llegaba a sus oídos por muy leve que fuera.

Shun también corrió hacia donde él estaba, pero no para enfrentarlo sino para auxiliar a Shiryu, aferrándose a la creencia de que no era tarde; y si bien corría con todas sus fuerzas y era poca la distancia que los separaba, los ojos de Jabu lo visualizaban como una imagen estática. El santo de Unicornio alzó el brazo ejecutor como si fuera una espada, y apuntando al cuello del hermano que nunca le deseó ningún mal, desató el mortal golpe. Mas, antes de que llegara a siquiera rozar a Shun, cambió la trayectoria del ataque, pasando de horizontal a diagonal hacia arriba. Una de las sillas del local terminó recibiendo toda la potencia del brazo del santo de Atenea, partiéndose en dos.

El hombre al que Jabu respetó y temió como el santo del Fénix en un tiempo distinto de aquel sueño, no lucía sorprendido ni por su fuerza inhumana, ni por la herida que le provocó en la garganta, de la que manaba sangre que apenas pudo contener con la mano. Sin duda la intención de Ikki no fue detenerlo, sino hacer de escudo humano para Shun, que ya había llegado hasta Shiryu.

Admirando tal coraje, Jabu sonrió para sí, incluso cuando un restablecido Seiya lo golpeó con gran fuerza en la mejilla, sin siquiera lograr moverle la cabeza un centímetro. Aunque se sorprendió de aquello, Seiya siguió golpeando, una y otra vez, a pesar de que tras cada golpe debía notar cómo crujían sus nudillos y cómo los dedos se mojaban con su propia sangre; era como si estuviera atacando a una plancha de acero, no a un ser humano. Pero si otros sentirían miedo por una situación así, Seiya siguió golpeando el rostro de quien había herido, quizá de muerte, a Shiryu e Ikki.

—Esto es un consejo que quiero que lleves a nuestro mundo cuando despiertes —empezó a decir Jabu; su rostro estaba cubierto por pequeñas manchas de la sangre de los puños de Seiya, quien no desistía—: ¡malgastas demasiados golpes!

Tras esa observación, dada a gritos, Jabu dio un único puñetazo a la cabeza de Seiya, para luego enviarlo fuera de la cafetería con una certera patada en el estómago.

Mientras buscaba de nuevo a Shun, pensando que ya solo quedaban dos de quienes ocuparse, Ikki se le interpuso. Tenía el rostro pálido y sudoroso, la camisa azul sin mangas estaba mojada y oscurecida por la sangre que bajaba desde una herida torpemente tapada con un trozo de tela que presionaba con una de sus manos. Sin mediar palabra Jabu le quiso hacer perder el equilibrio con un juego de pies, pero Ikki se apoyó en su hombro con la mano libre, agarrándolo antes de contraatacar con una patada en la entrepierna que, quizás por lo sobrehumano del santo de Unicornio, quizás por el débil estado de Ikki, fue tan ineficaz como los golpes de Seiya.

Jabu vio a Ikki tambalearse, tratando de mantenerse firme y seguir luchando pese a estar a las puertas de la muerte. Con tanto respeto por tal fuerza de voluntad como desprecio por el terrible acto que estaba llevando a cabo, completó su tarea: en un rápido movimiento del brazo derecho, decapitó al valeroso hombre. Un grito desgarrador inundó la cafetería, tan terrible que todo el cuerpo de Jabu tembló tras escucharlo. Shun, único observador de la sangrienta escena, gritaba de dolor, llanto y rabia, pero aún sin el odio que cualquier otro pudiera sentir frente al asesino de sus hermanos.

La bondad de aquel muchacho, la determinación de Ikki por protegerlo a costa de su propia vida y el espíritu indoblegable de Seiya. Consciente de que aquellas nobles virtudes no debían estar encerradas en un sueño, sino que su lugar era el mundo donde fluye el tiempo sin detenerse por nada ni nadie, Jabu halló de nuevo el sentido de su misión y, mediante aquella rapidez que el ojo humano era incapaz de seguir, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shun, levantándolo al agarrarle el cuello.

Una cadena cayó rodeando el cuello de Jabu, sostenida desde los extremos por las manos de Shun. El santo de Unicornio decidió pensar en aquello como una simple broma del destino, pero antes de eso incluso temió por un instante que el hierro que rodeaba su garganta empezara a despedir voltaje, tal como ocurrió cuando combatieron en el mundo consciente. La situación en la que los dos jóvenes se encontraban podía ser un empate, donde cualquiera podría salir vivo o muerto, pero dos cuestiones hacían la diferencia: la superior fuerza de un santo de Atenea, y que el objetivo de Jabu no era ahogar o ahorcar a Shun, sino romperle el cuello.

Antes de que Shun cayera, una botella golpeó la pared sin poder alcanzar a Jabu, a quien le bastó mover un poco la cabeza para esquivarla. La botella se quebró al instante contra la pared, impregnando el lugar de un intenso olor a alcohol. El santo de Unicornio pudo entender la estrategia de Hyoga, último de sus hermanos todavía prisioneros del sueño, cuando vio cómo este jugaba con un mechero azulado.

Un movimiento astuto, digno del que hubo de ser el santo de Cisne. Sin embargo, la astucia de un hombre mundano no tenía ningún valor allí, como supo enseguida Hyoga. Apenas había parpadeado cuando Jabu llegó hasta él, inmovilizándolo.

Para Hyoga, escéptico, negador de todo aquello que no había podido ver él mismo, ser apresado por la fuerza inhumana de un mito resultaba una broma, una broma pesada, del destino, y rio por ello con ganas y no poca dosis de cierta locura. Ya solo le quedaba algo por hacer, la más osada y desesperada jugada que un ser humano puede llevar a cabo. Fingiendo que trataba inútilmente de soltarse, dejó caer con naturalidad el mechero encendido, regalo de unos segundos padres a los que supo amar por todo lo que le dieron en vida, y sabía bien que todo el suelo en derredor estaba empapado del mismo líquido inflamable con el que había tratado de cubrir a su captor antes.

Ni siquiera se le permitió a aquel hombre de ley decidir cómo debía ser el fin de sus días. Rápido como las balas que en días mejores surgieron de las pistolas que empuñó, el asesino de sus hermanos golpeó el mechero, destruyéndolo por completo. Y al mismo tiempo, pues tal proeza no llegó a cubrir siquiera el segundo, le quebró la columna con un segundo golpe, rompiéndole el cuello en un efecto látigo.

Los más destacados hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, prisioneros de Hipnos, habían muerto. Orestes, de sentidos todavía más agudizados de lo que Jabu de Unicornio pudiera siquiera soñar, fue silencioso observador de la desigual batalla que se desató en aquella cafetería al otro lado de la ciudad. Pero no fue aquello lo que impidió que terminara con la vida de Ifigenia, principal instigadora de la matanza, cuando pudo posicionarse detrás de ella después de haberla desorientado con una luz cegadora.

Él, como guerrero que había sido, podía aprender más de alguien en el campo de batalla que en cualquier clase de conversación. La lucha con Ifigenia había sido corta, pero le bastaba para saber que aquella no había nacido bajo un hado violento. No gozaba de cada una de las batallas que libraba, ni las muertes que causaba. Sin embargo, si en el telar de las Moiras estuvieran escritos para ella un millar de enfrentamientos, los libraría del mismo modo en que ahora lo apuntaba: firme, sin temblor alguno en la suave piel blanquecina y el fino rostro, ahora turbado por la ceguera que padecía, porque aunque no era su deseo, sí que era su deber. Jamás renegaría de la vida que le tocó vivir.

Para cuando Ifigenia abrió de nuevo aquellos ojos de hechicera, Orestes ya adivinaba que aquella podía ser la más leal servidora del dios por el que luchaba, y, más importante, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo deshonrosos ardides, pese a tratarse de una mujer. En todo momento, ella había sido sincera.

Por otra parte, aún dolida por el resplandor, Ifigenia dirigió su mirada hacia la metálica vestidura que ahora cubría el cuerpo de Orestes de Micenas: por encima de las antiguas ropas que llevaba, ahora era protegido por una armadura blanca, con un intenso naranja en todos los bordes asemejando el brillo del sol en el atardecer; aquel mágico color era visible sobre todo en las hombreras, alargadas e imponentes, y ciertos detalles estelares en relieve sobre el peto, entre los que destacaba un semicírculo rodeado de pequeñas líneas que parecía representar una corona. Los brazos y las piernas estaban también cubiertos casi por completo con el mismo blanco bordeado de naranja; era poca la piel descubierta por encima de los codos o las rodillas. Y si alguien pudiera creer que la armadura no llegaba a proteger la cabeza, debía ver con mejor ojo cómo una última pieza se confundía entre el cabello castaño dorado de Orestes, como una tiara en la frente que se extendía posteriormente hasta defender los flancos del rostro.

—¿Por qué no me has matado? —preguntó sin titubear la amazona, hablando ahora con un recelo que parecía antinatural viniendo de ella.

—¿Preguntáis por qué no os he matado hasta ahora, o solo por qué no lo he hecho en este momento? –cuestionó Orestes.

Ifigenia tensaba todavía el arco con una flecha negra, y aunque no le estaba apuntando al corazón, la cabeza o cualquier otro punto vital, Orestes sospechaba que aquello se debía a que la magia detrás de la terrible saeta lo hacía innecesario.

—Ambas —respondió Ifigenia.

—No he venido hasta aquí solo para cumplir una misión —admitió Orestes—. Mi señor, a quien sin duda conocéis, no toma ninguna decisión por azar. Él, a quien el Hado le negó incluso el tener un nombre, me contó la historia de un hombre temeroso de los pecados que había cometido, más incluso que del castigo que pudieran imponerle por ello. Era tal el temor que sentía, que rogó a Hipnos, el sombrío dios del sueño, para que lo sumiera eternamente en un dulce sueño, tal como había hecho con Endimión, quien siempre contempla a Selene con unos ojos durmientes que jamás serán cerrados.

—Aquel hombre eres tú —adivinó Ifigenia, y era deseo de Orestes que así ocurriera.

—En verdad caí en un largo sueño, aunque no puedo recordar qué soñaba, como tampoco podría deciros si Hipnos accedió a mi petición o me estaba castigando por mis pecados —apuntó Orestes, forzando por momentos el ceño en un intento de hacer memoria—. Habría dormido por siempre, volviéndome entonces responsable del fin de la civilización micénica, si otro no se hubiera sacrificado para salvarme. Hipnos puede ser el gemelo de la Muerte, mas no es igual de inflexible.

—Por supuesto —intervino Ifigenia, interrumpiendo a Orestes—. La Muerte acompaña a cada ser vivo hasta el día en que muere, pero de estos solo alcanza a ver cómo viven y cómo mueren, nada más atrae su atención. Mi señor Hipnos también está con los seres vivos, ofreciéndoles el descanso reparador que extiende la vida; pero además, a través de los honorables Oneiros, muestra a esos seres innumerables mundos más allá de las vidas que viven bajo la sombra de la Muerte.

—Él ve más allá… —musitó Orestes—. Desconozco qué vio detrás de la posibilidad de despertarme, solo sé que fui liberado de un sueño, tal vez un castigo, que merecía a cambio de la vida de una persona cercana a mí. Mi señor me dijo quién era esa persona, oponiéndose a la voluntad de todos los dioses y al mismísimo Hado, mas ya no lo recuerdo. ¿Podéis imaginar por qué?

—Esa persona se convirtió en un sueño —respondió Ifigenia, siguiendo de nuevo las expectativas de Orestes. En ese momento, la amazona empezó a entender por qué el micénico se interesaba tanto en el funcionamiento del reino de Morfeo, sobre todo los sueños reales. Él había estado en la misma posición que los hermanos de Jabu.

—Aparte de lo que te he contado sé algo más, aunque es una especulación a la que me aferro, no un recuerdo. Solo un sueño puede intervenir en un sueño real, ¿y dónde, si no es en el reino de Morfeo, viven los sueños? Llegué a pensar que vos sabríais de la persona que se sacrificó por mí para despertarme, incluso creí que erais esa persona, a quien había olvidado o quizás nunca conocí.

—¿Querías pedirle perdón? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber sido despertado? —cuestionó Ifigenia, recibiendo de inmediato la negativa de Orestes.

—Quería agradecérselo. Si le pidiera perdón, solo insultaría su gesto, demostraría que no se logró nada con liberarme de un encierro merecido. Si alguna vez pensé de esa manera, hoy no, hoy reniego de un pensamiento tan cobarde.

—Todo esto explica por qué no me mataste hasta que nos separáramos de Jabu, a quien llamas Unicornio —dedujo la amazona, aún apuntando al imperturbable Orestes—, pero cuando él se fue decidiste enfrentarme. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Esta vez Orestes no respondió de inmediato. Avanzó hacia el borde de la superficie sobre la que ambos se encontraban; sin duda, incluso para los hombres que realizaban proezas milagrosas, caminar en una nube era una experiencia curiosa. Miró hacia el horizonte, donde se encontraba la cafetería en la que cinco hermanos enfrentaron a un sexto que había venido a matarlos. Pasados unos segundos, volteó, diciendo:

—He decidido confiar en vuestro honor, guardiana del Oneiroi.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, pese a que fuera más escueta de lo que había sido la anterior, Ifigenia bajó al fin el arco. Para Orestes no pasó desapercibida la alegría que la amazona sintió al saber que no tendría que seguir peleando inútilmente.

Ante la mirada de Jabu, el sencillo restaurante había quedado reducida a escombros, bajo los cuales se hallaban enterrados los cadáveres de sus cinco hermanos.

—Cuatro —se corrigió el joven, notando detrás de él cómo Seiya tambaleaba.

Incluso antes de darse la vuelta, ya estaba asombrado de lo obstinado que podía ser el santo de Pegaso. Pese a tener la nariz torcida y el rostro ensangrentado desde las heridas en la frente, así como varias costillas rotas, Seiya permanecía de pie, desafiante.

—¿No ha sido algo exagerado? —fue lo primero que dijo Seiya, intuyendo no solo que Jabu destruyó el local a golpes, sino que sus hermanos ya habían muerto para entonces.

—No quise dejar nada al azar —contestó Jabu—. Si dejara a cualquiera de vosotros vivo aquí, no solo permanecería en este sueño de por vida, sino que además tendría que cargar con la muerte de sus hermanos a manos de un asesino que no podrán recordar.

—Y sin embargo, nos dejaste una oportunidad, aunque mínima —apuntó Seiya, tratando de mantenerse firme—. ¿Sabes? Dijiste que utilizabas el sarcasmo para contener tu rabia, pero yo creo que no es así.

—¿Ah, no? —Jabu, acercándosele poco a poco.

—Pienso que pretendías esconder tu miedo —completó Seiya con suspicacia. No parecía amedrentado, ni por asomo—. Incluso si aceptara que este mundo no es más que un sueño, me podría preguntar qué sentido tiene que tengas que matarnos para liberarnos. Matar a tus propios hermanos a sangre fría, sin siquiera tratar de convencerlos por otros medios; no parece la misión de un héroe, precisamente.

—Por eso soy yo quien debe realizarla —dijo Jabu, a escasa distancia de Seiya—. Tal vez no sea agradable, pero es necesario, y estoy dispuesto a nunca arrepentirme de ello. ¿Tuve miedo? ¡Quién sabe! Pero no os mentí cuando dije que lo que trataba de contener era rabia: rabia contra cinco héroes verdaderos que jamás perdieron la esperanza, y que sin embargo ahora veo que han pasado años viviendo un sueño sin cuestionarse nada.

Seiya retrocedió en un rápido movimiento, pero no para huir. Poniéndose en guardia, estaba dispuesto a caer peleando aun si la batalla estaba perdida, y no solo dudaba de lograr una victoria por su estado físico, sino porque él mismo ya empezaba a aferrarse a la esperanza que Jabu le estaba ofreciendo: todo aquello era un sueño del que iba a despertar. No era posible que la muda tristeza en los ojos de aquel hermano fratricida fuera producto de la simple locura.

Al mismo tiempo que Jabu se cubría de un aura violeta, toda la zona empezó a temblar, como ocurrió en el restaurante, aunque con mayor intensidad. El santo de Unicornio hizo memoria, sopesando la posibilidad de que estuviera a punto de emplear su cosmos en aquel momento, como lo hacía ahora. El fenómeno, empero, no lo estaba provocando él de forma consciente. No se trataba de un temblor de tierra, sino que también el aire, las nubes y el cielo empezaban a reaccionar del mismo modo que el cristal ante un estridente sonido. Y por supuesto eso era lo que ocurría: algo sonaba con la suficiente intensidad como para que el todo estuviera a punto de colapsar, un ruido que para él no era más que un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero que probablemente era más que eso.

«Ha estado afectando este mundo desde que llegué —pensaba Jabu, sin poder disipar el aura que lo rodeaba, la cual intensificaba el apocalíptico sonido más allá de toda medida—. Hipnos arrojó sobre mí algo para introducirme en este sueño, para hacerme parte de él: un contrato convertido en arena… No, antes era otra cosa, lo único que causaba ruido en el hogar del más silencioso de los dioses…»

De pronto, la respuesta le llegó, tan obvia como absurda.

—¡Un despertador! —exclamó Jabu, pudiendo imaginar ahora la auténtica forma de la herramienta que el dios del sueño sacó de su escritorio. Un tesoro divino capaz de traer la destrucción a un sueño real, usándolo a él como medio de transporte—. ¡Primero una taza de café y luego un despertador! Tu humor es extraño, Hipnos.

«Ahora sí te volviste loco.»Eso es lo que Seiya habría espetado en cualquier otra circunstancia semejante, pero no ahora. Seguía en guardia, determinado a librar la última pelea, o quizá solo la primera de otras tantas peores; imposible de saber en aquel momento. Todo cuanto podía ver empezaba a llenarse de sutiles grietas, no solo las cosas sino también el mismo espacio entre ellas, pero ni eso lo distrajo. Después de ver el poder de un santo de Atenea, ¿qué otra cosa merecía sorprenderle? No estaba en un estado en el que pudiera permitirse malgastar energías, después de todo.

Para Jabu el próximo fin de aquel mundo tenía más de un significado. ¿Era una treta de Hipnos para eliminar a los santos de bronce? ¿Acaso Ifigenia habría enfrentado los designios del dios del sueño al llevarlo por el único camino posible, evitando que él, ingenuo, buscara mil y una alternativas mientras todo se iba abajo? ¿Qué habría pasado si el _despertador_ hubiese roto aquel sueño antes de que él lograra sacar a sus hermanos de él? ¿Morirían? ¿Despertarían? Estas y más preguntas azotaban al santo de Unicornio, pero este decidió confiar en Ifigenia por encima de toda duda, fuera el _despertador_ un ardid de Hipnos en su contra o a su favor.

—Esto es todo mi cosmos —dijo Jabu; el cuerpo brillando con luz propia, al punto que parecía estar ardiendo—, el cosmos de un santo de bronce; el poder del hombre que asesinó a tus hermanos, el poder de tu hermano.

—Estos son mis puños —respondió Seiya, mostrando nudillos cubiertos de sangre seca—, los puños de un boxeador y nada más que eso.

Jabu sonrió ante tan sencillas palabras, y sin más esperó a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Cuando Seiya se lanzó en su contra, más rápido y más fuerte de lo que había sido durante los años vividos en aquella vida onírica, el santo de Unicornio saltó, cayendo sobre él como un bólido cuyo mortal extremo era el pie. La patada aérea, técnica que Jabu se enorgullecía de llamar _Galope del Unicornio_, llegó a Seiya con una violencia inusitada, pero fue incapaz de escuchar el momento en que el corazón de aquel valiente estallaba ante la presión de su cosmos violáceo, pues todo aquello sucedió en un movimiento que rompió la barrera del sonido.

En aquel instante, o un poco antes, el mundo entero estalló como el cristal en derredor del santo de Unicornio, antaño soñador, y ahora sueño.

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Buenas, Ulti_SG! Ifigenia como guerrera satélite fue uno de los guiños que pensaba hacer a Next Dimension en aquella época lejana en el que empecé esta obra, a falta de poder considerar la secuela al estar incompleta, pero los años pasaron y la historia no avanzó tanto como creía. ¡El Hyoga policía no podía faltar! En cuanto al escenario, probablemente sí pensé en Ranma ½ entonces, al ser el escenario que pensé en un principio demasiado pomposo para el relato.

¿La Venganza de Jabu no era de 2005? Ahora nos toca El Ascenso de Kido, según yo. Oh, diablos, creo que estoy confundiendo franquicias de nuevo.

¡Hola, Shadir! Lo que se venía preparando desde hacía algunos capítulos concluye aquí, pero nuestra historia apenas ha empezado. ¡Espero que siga sorprendiéndote!


	7. Preludio 7

**Preludio**

**Séptima parte. **_**Una victoria amarga**_

La oscuridad lo rodeaba una vez más.

No, no era oscuridad, era la nada. La ausencia de cualquier cosa que rodea los límites de toda la Creación, el vacío sin vida ni muerte sobre el que se construyen los sueños.

Los sueños son maravillosos, quizá incluso los malos, pero aquel lugar no lo era, no para Jabu de Unicornio.

Él, fratricida en un sueño que ya había terminado, agradeció con una sonrisa la aparición de Ifigenia y Orestes. Aquel par se le antojó como la Luna y el Sol manifestándose a la vez en un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, dispuestos a ahuyentar con una luz divina las tinieblas que tan poco le gustaban.

Aquello no tenía sentido, desde luego, pero a él, ¿qué podía importarle si lo tenía o no? Ellos estaban ahí, junto a él, solo eso importaba.

—Habéis obrado bien, Unicornio. Tanto como reconozco haber dudado de vos, ahora me alegro de haberme equivocado —aseguró Orestes, manteniendo esa forma tan característica de hablar. El rostro radiante y la mano que puso en su hombro fueron, para Jabu, lo más cercano que podía esperar a una sonrisa de parte del micénico.

—¡Y más veces te alegrarás de haberte equivocado, si es que dudas de nuevo de un santo de Atenea! —exclamó Jabu con un entusiasmo inexplicable, al tiempo que correspondía el gesto de Orestes— Tú también has hecho bien tu parte. No sé qué le ofreciste a Hipnos, a buen seguro no lo sabré nunca, pero sirvió.

Los dos hombres, separados por el tiempo y el espacio, unidos por un propósito común, se estrecharon la mano. No hubo más palabras entre ellos, ya estaba todo dicho en el reino de Morfeo, y ahora era el mundo de los hombres el que a Orestes debía importar. Jabu lo sabía bien, así que evitó lamentar la partida del micénico, quien se desvaneció entre las sombras tal que solo hubiese sido una aparición.

Ya solo quedaban él e Ifigenia, la amazona que lo había guiado hasta aquel momento. De resto, solo un negror infinito al que no deseaba dirigir la mirada.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Jabu; si bien sabía la respuesta, deseaba que la voz de Ifigenia rompiera el silencio por última vez.

—Dejarás de existir para los mortales… —empezó a decir la amazona, manteniendo la serenidad que, sabía, aquel joven esperaba de ella—. Jabu, hijo de Mitsumasa, no llegará nunca a convertirse en el santo de Unicornio, ni morirá en el intento; ni siquiera habrá nacido. Si alguien te recuerda, y es difícil que así sea… —hizo una pausa, tratando de dar una pequeña esperanza a su atento oyente: es difícil, no imposible— lo hará tal y como se acuerda de un sueño.

—Con que no solo moriré, sino que ni siquiera habré nacido. No me espera el Hades, sino el olvido —dijo Jabu, expresando en voz alta lo que en su mente ya había concluido tiempo atrás.

Ifigenia asintió, tal y como Jabu esperaba. La expresión de la mujer era la de la amiga que sonríe por el amigo que está sufriendo, o quizás la de quien esconde una solución al problema que causa tal sufrimiento, una tan eficaz como inconfesable.

—No tiene por qué ser así —dijo una voz melodiosa, cubriendo la oscuridad reinante—. No para ti, joven héroe, que tomaste la única decisión que podía tomarse, aun sabiendo que te mancharía para siempre y que no tendrías recompensa alguna.

Tales palabras fueron el preludio de una aparición, si no majestuosa, cuando menos agradable a los ojos de Jabu. Vestida sencillamente con una blusa de claro rosado, falda larga de intenso color magenta, y zapatillas rojas, se presentaba ante él la pelirroja hermana de Seiya, y también suya. Debía de ser la misma persona con la que se encontrara en la versión onírica del orfanato Niños de las Estrellas, pero ahora no encontraba en ella un rostro simple y de naturaleza alegre, sino sereno, sabio; había alegría en su sonrisa y en sus ojos, pero no la alegría de una mujer mortal.

—Me niego a creer que era la única opción —repuso Jabu, escondiendo tras palabras desafiantes lo sorprendido que estaba por la aparición—; tal vez lo era para mí, pero eso no me dice mucho. ¿Acaso no lo dijo Hipnos, dios del sueño? Puede que la Esperanza esté en el corazón de cada ser humano, muchas veces en un rincón tan profundo que pasa desapercibida, pero aun entre aquellos que se dejan llevar por ella hay quienes tienen más o menos fe. Soy uno de los santos de Atenea, pertenezco a la casta de los santos de bronce y eso está bien, pues decidí aceptar que no hubiera una alternativa al fratricidio; no dejé que la Esperanza que gritaba desde el fondo de mi alma, me guiara.

—Eso no es cierto —interrumpió Ifigenia—. ¿Acaso realizaste esta misión solo porque te lo ordenaron? No lo creo. Estoy segura de que aquello que te empujó hasta este momento y lugar no fue la orden de tu diosa, ni el deber, ni el destino, sino la esperanza en un futuro mejor, uno en el que estuvieran tus hermanos, uno que pudiera protegerse.

—Creía que la Esperanza era considerada un mal por los dioses… —repuso Jabu, algo descolocado.

—Hay veces en las que nos da fuerzas para superar los obstáculos del día a día, entonces es una bendición de los dioses de la que debemos estar agradecidos; otras, solo sirve para dañar a otros o hasta a nosotros mismos, no nos ayuda sino que nos engaña, nos vuelve… tozudos —buscó la aprobación del ser que adoptaba la apariencia de Seika, y la obtuvo en forma de un gesto de asentimiento.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Jabu fue que a Ifigenia le faltó mencionar la tercera posibilidad, la que Hipnos mencionó y a la que se había referido: «_…_y el resto de veces lleva a cinco mozalbetes a trastocar el orden natural de las cosas, en el que los inmortales se placen —oyó en su mente.» Sin embargo, que aquella simpática y algo ingenua mujer redujera la decisión de matar a tus hermanos para despertarlos o tratar de convencerlos de que están dormidos, a ser tozudo o no, le provocó una gran sonrisa que enseguida se transformó en una risa genuina. Era un chiste, uno desagradable y de mal gusto, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar así.

—¿Qué me ofreces, aparición? —preguntó Jabu pocos segundos después. No era el tiempo de risas ni sonrisas, así como no lo era de llantos ni lágrimas.

—La eternidad —respondió la entidad con la apariencia y la voz de Seika, asombrando por igual a Jabu e Ifigenia, aunque por distintas razones—. ¿Sabes en qué te convirtió el Padre Sueño, no es así?

—Sí, me han taladrado a base de bien la cabeza con el tema de los sueños reales y los sueños falsos —dijo Jabu con no poca irreverencia, y añadió—: me convirtió en parte del sueño en el que había encerrado a mis hermanos, en una especie de ente onírico. Ahora que ellos han despertado, imagino que me toca desaparecer a mí, del mismo modo que desapareció el mundo que soñaban.

—Desaparecerás para tus seres queridos y para el universo, eso me temo que es inevitable —las palabras de la criatura eran de un lamento y una compasión sinceras, sin por ello dejar de resultar lejanas—. Pero tú, joven héroe que reniegas serlo, puedes seguir existiendo en este reino si así lo deseas.

De pronto, Jabu tuvo la idea de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era algo nuevo. Miró a Ifigenia —lucía radiante, manteniendo en silencio su propia esperanza, sin pensar si era un regalo de los dioses o tozudez— y se le ocurrió que ella pudo haber estado en su lugar: sirviendo a Atenea, o a otra deidad, se embarcó en una misión por la que debió renunciar a su propia existencia en favor de otro u otros, transformándose en parte de un sueño; al final, una vez cumplido su papel y mientras era olvidada por todos los seres que la conocían y hasta por el propio mundo que la vio nacer, un rayo de esperanza atravesó la detestable oscuridad de la nada. La aparición no tendría la forma de Seika, desde luego, sino de alguien cercano, tal vez querido, con el que Ifigenia pudiera sentirse a gusto mientras le proponían una segunda oportunidad.

«Pero se olvidó de mencionarle un detalle entonces—pensaba Jabu. El joven había retrocedido unos pasos y evitaba mirar a Ifigenia o a la Seika onírica. Ahora, a pesar suyo, miraba a la sombra que no era sombra, como queriendo entender lo que estaba en juego—. Una segunda oportunidad en medio de incontables mundos por ver y proteger, pero sin un igual que camine a tu lado.»

No necesitó mirar a la amazona para que aquel rostro amable se dibujara en su mente, y aunque solo era una imagen fruto de unos pocos recuerdos, le dolió la mirada que le dirigía. En aquel momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo —¿Décadas? ¿Siglos? ¿Acaso podían ser milenios?— llevaba siendo Ifigenia la única habitante humana de un reino de sueños fugaces, dioses inmortales y otras criaturas fantásticas e inimaginables. Era posible que solo fuera una impresión suya, que solo veía lo que quería ver, pero en los ojos de la guardiana del Oneiroi que tanto había visto en aquel último tramo de su corta vida, creyó encontrar un grito de auxilio poderosamente contenido:

—_No quiero estar sola, no quiero estar sola nunca más_.

Algo más preocupaba a Jabu. Más allá de la soledad de aquella mujer, más allá de si aceptaba o no la propuesta que aquel extraño ser le hacía, estaba un hecho tan cruel como verdadero: ya no era un ser real, no estaba ni vivo ni muerto. ¿Ya? No, eso no era del todo cierto: para todos los que lo conocían, para los que jamás lo conocieron, para el mundo en el que nació y vivió, él jamás estuvo vivo o muerto, nunca existió.

Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a plantearse cómo habrían ocurrido los acontecimientos en los que él estuvo presente, cómo el universo resolvería su ausencia. ¿Quién vestiría el manto de Unicornio? ¿Quién lucharía contra Ban de León Menor, en las _Galaxian Wars_? ¿Quién reuniría a los hijos de Mitsumasa Kido que no conocieron ni la muerte ni la gloria, frente al templo de Aries? ¿Quién los animaría a defender la vida que todos y cada uno de los santos de Atenea debían proteger? ¿Quién…?

Era el año 1990. Tiempo atrás, alguien tuvo el acierto de resaltar la belleza de la noche primaveral. Hoy ese mismo muchacho trataba de mantener tal bella imagen del firmamento en su mente quebrada. Nachi, santo de Lobo, había evitado mirar el cielo aprovechándose de aquel ya lejano recuerdo. Y es que la bóveda celeste no era ya algo que ni él ni nadie pudiera tener deseos de mirar.

Habían pasado nueve días y cerca de nueve noches desde que la luz del sol dejó de tocar la superficie terrestre. Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Plutón… Todos los planetas del Sistema Solar se alinearon con el mundo que los hombres habían decidido llamar simplemente Tierra, negándole así la bendición del Astro Rey que desde tiempos inenarrables le ha correspondido; condenando a todos los que la habitan —fueran hombres, animales, plantas o cualesquiera de las criaturas que vivían ocultas en su seno— a un lento pero inexorable fin.

La Luna fue cómplice inesperado del resto de cuerpos celestes; tras haber arrojado durante incontables noches su hermosa luminosidad sobre la Tierra, ahora era un muro más entre esta y el Sol. A pesar de todo, sí que había luz en la negra capa que rodeaba el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar, incluso Nachi lo sabía, podía imaginarlo: estrellas viejas, tanto que era seguro que murieron hacía mucho tiempo y cuyo frío brillo fue siempre opacado por la presencia del Astro Rey, ahora alcanzaban cada uno de los rincones del mundo. Luces terribles que ninguna criatura viviente debería conocer, blancas rasgaduras en medio de las tinieblas que solo presagiaban muerte.

—Pero nada muere —musitó de pronto Nachi, al tiempo que daba un par de cortos pasos antes de detenerse, pensativo. Un viento frío venido de ninguna parte lo golpeó sin fuerza, casi como una caricia, provocándole escalofríos.

Por un momento fue consciente de qué tan helado estaba tanto el suelo como el aire, pero pronto desapareció la sensación. Aquel ambiente podía ser hostil para muchos, pero por él respondían un entrenamiento tan largo como intenso y severo en las Colinas Bomi, y la sagrada protección del manto de la constelación de Lobo. Hasta cierto punto, las bajas temperaturas no eran un problema, y más bien debía preocuparse de un frío que tenía poco de físico y mucho de espectral.

—Nada muere —repitió sin emoción, en parte creyendo que al hacerlo invocaría un nuevo golpe de viento, tal vez un fantasma errante. No hubo respuesta.

Nachi retomó distraídamente la marcha mientras le daba vueltas a la razón que lo había traído hasta ahí: primero estaba el eclipse solar, un terrible fenómeno provocado por la voluntad de un dios desconocedor de la piedad o la compasión; pero sobre todo, la imposibilidad de la muerte. Desde que el sol quedó oculto tras la luna nada había muerto, sin importar si era hombre o animal, así se tratara de la peor de las enfermedades o la más mortal de las heridas, toda criatura era simplemente incapaz de morir. Semejante situación, tan inexplicable como pavorosa, los llevó hasta las ruinas de lo que en otro tiempo fue un magnífico castillo en el sureste de Alemania.

Solo ocho santos de Atenea marcharon hacia aquel lugar, y solo ellos quedaban de los protectores primeros y últimos del mundo y la humanidad. El resto, sus compañeros de armas, se encontraban en las profundidades del Hades, unos como almas atormentadas, otros librando una batalla inimaginable que, quizás, sería la última.

Nachi se detuvo en seco al borde de un extraño pozo, y tuvo tiempo de agradecer a los dioses —a una en particular, al menos— por no dar un paso más, antes de fijarse en cualquier otra cosa. Ese hueco en la tierra frente al derrumbado castillo Heinstein era a su modo tan terrible como el negro firmamento que los observaba con brillantes ojos muertos, no en vano era la entrada al reino de los muertos. Todo el interés que pudiera tener en echar un vistazo desapareció gracias el pérfido olor que asemejaba al miasma, propio de los cuerpos enfermos y las aguas estancadas. Emanación de alguno de los cinco ríos del Hades, supuso Nachi, quien estaba empezando a sudar.

Cuando vio al otro lado del pozo a Jabu —más bien, lo que vio primero fue el casco característico del manto de Unicornio, coronado por un cuerno blanco—, y recibió una amplia y confiada sonrisa, de algún modo se sintió mejor. Seguía estando aterrado, sí; el sudor reaparecía sobre la piel por mucho que tratara de quitárselo, y el frío que había sentido por dentro hacía poco regresaba sin necesidad de viento alguno; pero saber que alguien como él podía sonreír en una situación así, le permitía replantearse las cosas.

Detrás de Jabu aparecieron dos mujeres enmascaradas. Nachi era consciente de que aquellas podían desplegar el poder más grande entre los santos de Atenea ahí reunidos. Después de todo, ellas eran las únicas supervivientes de la segunda casta de la orden, la de los santos de plata, siendo los otros seis, santos de bronce.

—¡Escuchadme todos! ¿Vais a escucharme? —exclamó Jabu de pronto.

No hizo falta que alguien respondiera, todos los presentes pusieron de inmediato su atención en Jabu. El resto de santos de bronce rodeó el pozo como un semicírculo; las veteranas solo giraron la cabeza hacia donde estaba el santo de Unicornio.

—Veo temor en cada uno de vosotros, pero no puedo imaginar a qué tenéis miedo. —Los ojos de Jabu recorrieron el lugar, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus compañeros de manera inquisitiva—. ¿A quienes no mueren? ¡Pero si entre nosotros está Ichi, santo de Hidra, quien en sus garras guarda el veneno de Lerna, tormento de mortales e inmortales! ¿A los monstruos que habitan el Hades? ¡Por mí podrían presentarse en este instante, tan solo para conocer los poderosos brazos de Geki de Oso, que a tantas bestias ha dado muerte! ¿Acaso tembláis ante la idea de que los muertos dejen de estarlo, y regresen a la superficie rasgando la tierra que por siglos ha velado su descanso? ¡No hay criatura más sobreestimada que el zombi, simple aperitivo para Nachi y Ban, más fieros y más terribles que cualesquiera de los animales que han poblado este planeta! ¿A los que se esconden, los fantasmas, lo espíritus, esos que no vemos pero que nos acechan? ¡Entre nosotros hay una a la par de esos seres, y como el camaleón se mueve por el mundo siendo parte de él, June! ¿Tal vez al dios al que hemos venido a enfrentar, al que desde tiempos inmemoriales se ha erigido enemigo de los hombres, si no es que de todos los seres vivos? ¡Sabed que Shaina de Ofiuco estuvo también cara a cara con Poseidón, que nada debe al rey Hades, y ni eso bastó para hacerla retroceder! ¡Recordad a Marin de Águila, a mi diestra, pues ella estuvo dispuesta a enfrentar la voluntad de quien era llamado Papa en el nombre de la justicia!

La fuerza de las palabras no estaba solo en el volumen de su voz, sino en la confianza que Jabu, santo de Unicornio, mostraba a iguales y superiores. Cuatro santos lo miraron con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa, aquel joven era el mismo que los había sacado de la vergüenza de la derrota, recordándoles que seguían teniendo un deber como santos; el que elegían como líder aun con toda la reticencia que pudiera mostrarles; las otras tres, escondidas sus emociones tras máscaras metálicas, hicieron un gesto de asentimiento, aprobando el intento de su compañero por mejorar los ánimos.

Antes de que nadie en el lugar pudiera sopesar todo lo que acababa de ser dicho, un terrible grito surgió desde el fondo del pozo con una fuerza imposible, como si nueve mil hombres hubiesen gritado al mismo tiempo y con una sola voz. Una oleada de viento acompañó a aquel terrible sonido a la vez que un temblor tan intenso como fugaz pareció anunciar el hundimiento no solo del castillo Heinstein, sino de la montaña sobre la que fue edificado. Cada uno de los ocho guerreros presentes tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener el equilibrio como buenamente podían, sobre todo cuando el nauseabundo olor de antes surgió del pozo como una columna de humo verde, casi como si siguiera al viento desatado.

«¿Era viento?»

Jabu se hizo esa pregunta al sentir un repentino escalofrío, y empezó a pensar que la ola de aire que los había golpeado no era tal, ni ninguna otra fuerza u elemento de la naturaleza, sino almas en pena huyendo de un castigo que debía ser eterno, pero…

Los pensamientos del santo de Unicornio se interrumpieron por un débil sonido, casi un hilo de voz que empero provenía de alguien que estaba gritando. No era de extrañar que el grito que había hecho retumbar una montaña entera al punto de amenazar con derrumbarla le hubiese afectado al oído; era más sorprendente la pronta recuperación, que bien podría atribuir a su condición de santo, bien a que lo que llegó a la superficie no era más que los restos de una voz mucho más potente.

—¡Arriba! ¡Detrás de esa cosa verde! ¿Es…? —exclamaba Nachi con conmovedora emoción—. ¿Es…? —repitió, atragantado.

Jabu todavía no se había recuperado del todo, pero no necesitaba oír bien para poder distinguir señas, menos unas tan sencillas como apuntar el cielo. Al seguir lo que la mano nerviosa de Nachi de Lobo señalaba, sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos al tiempo que todo su ser se llenaba de una alegría sin parangón. Seguía siendo de noche, pero una luz dorada eclipsaba a las estrellas muertas que habían acaparado la bóveda celeste por nueve días con sus noches.

Una mujer era la fuente de tal fenómeno. Revestida por una armadura dorada de la que era imposible distinguir los magníficos grabados, debido al brillo solar que de esta manaba; dos alas —demasiado bellas y vivas para ser metálicas— se extendían por completo cada una en un metro de longitud desde su espada; iba armada con un inmenso escudo en la mano izquierda, y un báculo en la derecha rematado por una figura que parecía representar un águila rodeada por el halo del Sol, del mismo color de la armadura y el escudo; la cabeza era cubierta por un áureo yelmo que recordaba al casco ilirio utilizado por los antiguos griegos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella que acababa de surgir desde lo más profundo del infierno, no era otra sino la diosa Atenea.

Bajo el casco, el largo cabello castaño se movía al son de un viento mágico, acaso espíritus agradecidos que huyeron de un castigo infame siguiendo su senda. Aquello, junto a la sutil sonrisa y la dulce mirada que dirigió hacia la superficie, bastó para que varios de los santos presentes compartieran la misma alegría del santo de Unicornio, que expresaron con lágrimas de felicidad. Atenea descendió con suavidad, y junto a ella Jabu pudo distinguir cinco esferas brillantes, apenas visibles antes; cada una contenía sin duda a un hombre, y él creía poder adivinar quiénes eran.

—_¿Por qué lloráis? _—cuestionó una voz que no era la de ninguno de los santos, superando la temporal sordera que padecían al resonar directamente en el cerebro de cada uno—. _¡No es tiempo para eso! ¡Atenea ha vencido!_

La persona detrás de aquella exclamación era un risueño niño pelirrojo vestido por una corta túnica beige sin mangas, ceñida por un cinturón verde. Destacaban en él, aparte del hecho de que hubiese aparecido de la nada, dos puntos morados en la frente, por encima de las depiladas cejas. Si no estuvo en el momento en que Jabu habló a sus compañeros, o cuando un ser —un dios, tal vez— gritó desde lo más profundo del infierno, o en el instante en que la diosa Atenea regresó al mundo tras la dura batalla que debió librar, fue por simple azar. Él no era un santo de Atenea, aún, pero había acompañado a los ocho últimos supervivientes de la orden durante aquella campaña.

Gritos de júbilo surgieron de la mayoría de los santos, solo unos pocos callaron. Entre ellos, Jabu pudo contemplar por primera vez una tristeza que tardaría en vivir en carne propia; un lamento callado anidó en los grandes ojos del recién llegado Kiki, dirigidos hacia la diosa que ya caminaba de nuevo sobre el suelo de los hombres. Aquel niño que sonreía por el bien de otros sabía con más certeza que el propio Jabu qué escondían cada una de las esferas, y sobre todo sabía qué —más bien, quién— no estaba en ellas. El de morado manto se fijó también en la palidez que la diosa presentaba, ya apenas oculta por el brillo solar con el que había cubierto el cielo hacía poco; era como si aquella muchacha hubiese vivido años alejada del sol.

La felicidad que embargaba a todos, estuvieran celebrando entusiastas, o manteniendo para sí la alegría en un solemne silencio, provocó que nadie fuera consciente de cómo el sol surgía de nuevo. Más tarde adorarían esa luz diurna tan familiar y extrañada, podrían pasar incluso horas disfrutando sin más de aquel regalo divino; pero ahora era el tiempo de Atenea, en parte hermana de ese brillo majestuoso. Nadie notó el retorno del Astro Rey en ese momento, ni que no solo había cinco esferas.

Eran seis.

Pasó el tiempo, el suficiente para que pudiera sopesarse lo perdido y lo ganado. Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo y Dohko de Libra, únicos supervivientes del cisma provocado por la rebelión de Saga de Géminis, murieron en la batalla. Los santos de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda y Fénix llegaron vivos a la superficie, pero hasta ahí alcanzaba su suerte; desde entonces estaban inmersos en un sueño profundo que nadie parecía poder entender, menos remediar. La orden ateniense había sido diezmada y ya muchos veían en ello su final.

La humanidad, apenas consciente de que el más largo eclipse de la historia era en realidad el castigo de un dios por todos los pecados cometidos por los hombres, disfrutaba de nuevo del la luz del sol que estuvo a punto de serles negada para siempre. El rey Hades y su ejército fueron derrotados; el Gran Eclipse fue interrumpido. E incluso si llegara el día en que la amenaza regresara a la Tierra —ya que los dioses son inmortales y jamás conocerán una muerte definitiva—, los santos de Atenea lograron comprar con su sangre un tiempo de paz para el resto de mortales.

Todo aquello, las muertes, la guerra y la paz, recaía sobre todo en los hombros de una única persona. Para el mundo, ella era Saori Kido, nieta del acaudalado empresario japonés Mitsumasa Kido, así como la heredera universal del magnate; una joven de apenas catorce años y sin embargo, poseedora de una determinación sin par, digna de admiración. Pero detrás de esa identidad fruto del destino estaba la verdad que pocos conocían: ella era Atenea, una diosa encarnada que descendió a la Tierra para salvar a los hombres de amenazas que ni siquiera podían imaginar.

Ver a esa muchacha sin el divino manto que portó meses atrás, provocaba en Jabu una culposa tranquilidad. En verdad los santos de Atenea, tanto los que habían muerto en el nombre de la diosa, como los que habían sobrevivido, vivían con el deber de luchar por el mundo y quienes lo habitaban. Sin embargo, incluso un guerrero nacido para la batalla podía llegar a disfrutar de la paz, desear que nunca terminase y que no fuera necesario volver a luchar ni que se derramara la sangre de más compañeros.

Ese día, la joven se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión, observando con aire pensativo el imponente busto esculpido en honor a Mitsumasa Kido, el hombre que la cuidó y guió durante los primeros años de su vida, el hombre al que podía llamar abuelo. A poco de terminar de bajar las escaleras, un recién despertado Jabu hizo ademán de saludarla pero algo lo retuvo; un mal presentimiento vino como un pequeño malestar en la cabeza, sin llegar a ser dolor. Sin hablar, aunque haciéndose notar por el sonido de los pasos, el santo de Unicornio se acercó a una distancia prudencial, manteniendo una postura de divertido estoicismo.

—Cuando la niña Saori se enfrentaba a un dilema que era incapaz de resolver, o tenía alguna pregunta sobre el mundo o ella misma que creía demasiado complicada, la primera persona en la que podía pensar era su abuelo —la joven se estaba dirigiendo a Jabu, pero sin apartar la mirada del busto—. ¿A quién debería consultar una diosa aquello que considera irresoluble? ¿Qué ser en el universo es para Atenea, lo que Mitsumasa Kido fue para Saori?

—Zeus, el más sabio y lujurioso de los inmortales —respondió Jabu, casi por instinto; hacía tiempo que era consciente de la historia de Mitsumasa Kido y su descendencia.

Saori no pudo evitar reír ante un comentario tan espontáneo. No creyó que debiera sentirse ofendida por la crítica tras aquellas palabras; ella no juzgaba el tipo de vida que su abuelo decidió vivir hasta antes de que la encontrara —salvándola—, pero si había personas con el derecho de hacerlo, eran sus hijos. Jabu no parecía ser de esa misma opinión: cabizbajo, lucía avergonzado y arrepentido de haber dicho aquello.

—¿Seiya y los demás aún no han despertado? —quiso saber Jabu, en parte tratando de cambiar de tema. Saori hizo un gesto de negación—. Tras la Batalla de las Doce Casas también entraron en coma, sus más graves heridas debieron ser tratadas en el Santuario, y aun después de eso pasaron un tiempo en el hospital de la Fundación antes de despertar. Quizá los enfrentamientos contra los ejércitos de Poseidón y Hades…

—No —interrumpió Saori, sorprendiendo al santo de bronce—; en un principio pensé lo mismo, su recuperación tras la Batalla de las Doce Casas fue prácticamente un milagro, y a pesar de eso debieron volver a luchar, ¿cómo no esperar que acabaran incluso peor? Pero lo cierto es que sus heridas sanaron desde hace varios días, físicamente no hay nada realmente grave en ellos. Es como si… —calló un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—… como si simplemente estuvieran durmiendo…

—Podría tratarse de una maldición —apuntó Jabu, siendo la primera idea que se le vino a la mente—, una que consiste en un sueño eterno.

—Es posible. Algunos días después de la última batalla, llegué a pensar que Hades pudo haberlos maldecido antes de desaparecer. Incluso pasó por mi mente la idea de ir al Olimpo, la morada de los dioses, en busca de respuestas, pero… Simplemente no deseaba otra guerra, ya se había perdido demasiado.

Es comprensible, quiso decir Jabu, pero evitó hacerlo. Saori deseaba la paz tanto como cualquiera de los santos que habían luchado por ella en su nombre; algo que otros podrían considerar contradictorio en quien era reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra, pero no él: Atenea era, antes que guerrera, un símbolo de paz y justicia en el mundo, con el poder de defender tales virtudes y la sabiduría de utilizar esa fuerza solo cuando era necesario. Sin embargo, Saori no necesitaba alguien que le recordara eso; lo que le hacía falta era que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki o Shun, cualquiera de ellos, estuviera a su lado para darle fuerzas, para darle el empuje necesario para tomar una decisión que llevaba meses esperando tomar.

—Tal vez sea el momento de hacerlo —dijo Jabu al fin—. Quizás es la única forma de alcanzar por fin una paz duradera: hablar con los dioses.

—Hace mucho que los dioses olvidaron al hombre —repuso Saori con pesar—. Solo Poseidón, Hades y Atenea han permanecido en este planeta, para bien o para mal. Pero si lo pienso por un momento, ¿acaso no es lo mejor? —Jabu no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa pregunta; no la esperaba—. Desde tiempos inmemoriales Poseidón ha estado convencido de que con la dirección de un dios, resurgiría la Edad de Oro, tal como Prometeo profetizó en su cautiverio. Un ser con la inteligencia y la sabiduría necesarias para guiar a todo un mundo; con el poder para poner fin a todos los conflictos vanos que los seres humanos han provocado a lo largo de la Historia.

—Un ser perfecto solo puede crear un mundo perfecto… —empezó a decir Jabu, poniendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra—… Después de destruir el viejo, claro.

Saori hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Ni puedo ni deseo permitir el sacrificio de inocentes, sea cual sea el ideal que lo respalda; pero no es eso lo único que me enfrenta con Poseidón. La misma razón que hace de un dios un líder inigualable para la humanidad, explica el sinsentido que eso implica: un ser divino no puede comprender a quienes no lo son, ni tampoco gobernarlos; como gobernante, lo único que conseguiría sería volver a los seres humanos dependientes de algo que ellos mismos no son.

—Creo que lo entiendo —apuntó Jabu—: el cambio debe provenir del mundo de los humanos, no del reino de los dioses. Es por eso que tú… vos…, que Atenea reencarna en la Tierra como humana.

—Desconozco las razones que llevaron a Atenea a decidir nacer, vivir y morir como humana, mientras otros dioses escogen envolturas temporales de acuerdo a sus deseos. —Jabu pensó en Julian Solo, avatar de Poseidón; y Shun, santo de Andrómeda que por un breve espacio de tiempo fue avatar de Hades, quien lo escogió como el ser más puro de la Tierra—; incluso siendo yo misma una de sus reencarnaciones, mi cerebro no puede retener la vida entera de un ser inmortal, mucho menos procesar la manera de pensar de un dios. Pero no te confundas —advirtió Saori, mirando con seriedad al santo de Unicornio—, si de algo estoy segura es que la intención de Atenea jamás ha sido la de gobernar la Tierra. Mi deber y el de cualquier otra reencarnación, es el de proteger este mundo y sus habitantes; eso es lo único que Atenea desea.

Jabu sintió que en ese momento Saori le estaba leyendo la mente, no solo por la expresión dura que le había mostrado, sino porque justo había pensado en aquello: ¿qué diferencia había entre un ser humano y ella, Saori Kido, reencarnación de Atenea? Si a una persona se le permite el acceso a la sabiduría, la bondad, el amor —y el poder— de una entidad divina, ¿era tan mala la posibilidad de que dicha persona dirigiera a sus semejantes? Bastaron las palabras de Saori para que desechara tales ideas, más cercanas a Poseidón que a Atenea. Los dioses podían tomar la función de protectores, guías e incluso ideales por los que luchar, pero no gobernantes; el reinado imperecedero de una deidad, así viviera como humana, no sería sino la prueba innegable del fracaso de toda la raza humana. Al menos, esa era la resolución a la que había llegado.

—Y a pesar de todo, Poseidón tiene fe en la humanidad, en el mundo; por esa razón ha permanecido en la Tierra así como yo lo hecho, aun pudiendo simplemente olvidar que un día los dioses crearon a una criatura que decidieron nombrar hombre. Hades es distinto. Él había perdido la esperanza no solo en los seres humanos, sino en todos los seres vivos. ¿Siempre ha sido el enemigo de la vida que enfrenté en los Campos Elíseos? ¿O acaso fue la visión de los pecados de incontables almas que llegaron a su reino lo que lo cambió? Aun hoy me lo pregunto… Pero lo cierto es que no había posibilidad de acuerdo, y por eso…

—Por eso debió morir —completó Jabu, creyéndolo oportuno ante el prolongado silencio de Saori. La frase sonó extraña a sus oídos, pues de los dioses se dice que son inmortales, pero parte de él quería creer que en concreto aquel dios, aquel enemigo de la vida como acababa de ser calificado, sí había muerto de forma definitiva—. Debió ser así, no había alternativa.

El cierre de una puerta a lo lejos y unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron la conversación, impidiendo que Saori respondiera. Desde el pasillo que conectaba el despacho de Saori con la entrada a la mansión llegó Tokumaru Tatsumi, hombre de confianza de la familia Kido del que destacaba la falta de pelo tanto en la cabeza como en las cejas. Vestía con la corrección que lo caracterizaba: zapatos negros casi recién lustrados, camisa blanca, pantalón y chaqueta color azul marino, y una pajarita del mismo color. En las manos, temblorosas, llevaba una serie de papeles que despertaban en el santo de Unicornio un inexplicable mal presentimiento.

—Señorita Saori, Jabu, disculpad la interrupción.

—No te preocupes, Tatsumi —dijo Saori, al tiempo que Jabu restaba importancia al asunto mediante un mudo gesto con la mano—. Si es por lo de ayer, mi respuesta sigue sin cambiar: admiro el nuevo rumbo que ha tomado Julian Solo, pero no creo que deba volver a reunirme con él, al menos no ahora.

—No es eso, señorita, aunque es posible que tenga que ver.

Sorprendida, Saori le indicó a Tatsumi que siguiera hablando con un gesto.

—He recibido hace escasos minutos una llamada de Ichi: Bluegrad ha sido atacada. La guardia real al completo fue derrotada, aunque no ha habido muertos.

—Es terrible… —dijo Saori, quien ya empezaba a imaginar la procedencia de aquel ataque—, ¿se sabe quiénes son los responsables?

—El único testigo que aún podía hablar le aseguró a Ichi que el enemigo nunca se mostró. Lo único que obtuvieron de él fue una bella melodía, incomparable con cualquier otra que hubiesen escuchado. Existe otro testimonio, aunque son apenas balbuceos, de personas que juran haber visto a un hombre tocando una flauta.

—Es posible que sí deba reunirme con Julian Solo, ¿no te parece Jabu?

El santo de Unicornio respondió con un pesado gesto de asentimiento, sabedor de lo que su señora sospechaba. Una bella melodía, un hombre tocando una flauta. La descripción no solo era vaga, sino que la mitad ni siquiera era del todo fiable, pero la posibilidad de que se tratara de Sorrento, heredero del canto de las sirenas de la mitología, volvía toda precaución necesaria; no en vano, aquel un día fue el más fiel guerrero de un dios.

—No estaría de más hacer una visita de cortesía a Poseidón antes de ir al Olimpo, creo —contestó una vez pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Saori agradeció el comentario con una leve sonrisa, una que ocultaba más de una preocupación ajena al conocimiento de Jabu.

—Ejem, señorita… —interrumpió Tatsumi, sosteniendo los papeles con una mezcla de nerviosismo y fuerza que alimentó la curiosidad de Jabu por estos—, es muy temprano aun aquí, ni qué decir en Grecia. Además, ayer no comió mucho y…

—Lo entiendo, Tatsumi. Había planeado pasear un poco por los jardines esta mañana, pero creo que es más conveniente que descanse si vamos a salir de viaje. Me gustaría que estuviera todo listo para partir después de la comida.

—Por supuesto, señorita, ¡prepararemos los mejores platos! ¡Sus favoritos! También puedo llamar a los demás para que vengan a…

—No será necesario —interrumpió Saori—, el deber de cada uno de los santos es de vital importancia para el Santuario, incluso Ichi todavía debe prestar apoyo a Bluegrad por si se produce otro ataque. Han trabajado muy duro, no quisiera molestarles por una simple sospecha, y de momento solo tenemos eso.

—Yo iré también —dijo Jabu, al tiempo que Tatsumi balbuceaba—, si la señorita Saori no tiene inconveniente, yo seré su escolta.

Por fortuna así fue, incluso Jabu creyó leer en el rostro de Saori que ella esperaba pedirle que fuera. En circunstancias normales, el problema no sería si un santo podía acompañar a la diosa Atenea en una misión quizás tan importante como peligrosa, sino quien. Sin embargo, habiendo tan pocos en activo, Saori evitaba todo lo posible separar a los santos de sus propias preocupaciones, siendo Jabu la única excepción: él estaba consagrado a protegerla, esa había sido la función que había escogido.

—Estoy de acuerdo siempre que también descanses y comas antes de irnos —dijo Saori, evocando los frecuentes descuidos de Jabu—. Tatsumi se encargará de que esta vez lo hagas. Estaré en el despacho, si necesitan alguna otra cosa.

Mientras la joven caminaba por el pasillo, el santo de Unicornio volvió a fijarse en los papeles que el mayordomo de la familia Kido llevaba en las manos. Comer, descansar, el viaje, todos esos pensamientos eran superados sin remedio por la mala sensación que aquellas hojas le provocaban.

—¿Qué contienen esos papeles? —se atrevió a preguntar Jabu, sintiendo cierta vergüenza por no haber podido contener la pregunta— No debí…

—No, no, está bien. Verás, Jabu, esto es… Esto es el testamento de la señorita.

**Notas del autor**:

**Ulti_SG**. ¡Buena comparación con esa escena! Seguro Seiya y los demás también sintieron el temor que abundaba en ella, aunque igualmente lucharon. De siempre me ha gustado cómo quedó el fanart (¡2007! Qué lejano suena), me sirvió mucho a la hora de describirlo años después, así que aprovecho para agradecerte por la ayuda. Como dices, la misión de Jabu ya ha terminado, lo que significa que una nueva historia está por empezar... Pero al parecer, nuestro héroe todavía tiene algo que decir.

**Shadir**. Nada como el poder de un despertador para transportar a uno del descanso dominguero al laborioso lunes, ¿no? Y, así como el lunes solo es el inicio de la semana, ¡esta historia apenas comienza!


	8. Preludio 8

**Preludio**

**Octava parte. **_**Atenea, diosa de la guerra**_

La experiencia de vivir en la mansión Kido suavizó en Jabu la impresión que el hogar de los Solo podía provocar. En realidad, al santo de Unicornio le resultó más impactante el lugar donde aquella inmensa y majestuosa casa fue construida. Los cuadros que decoraban el salón principal ya anunciaban con bastante fuerza la pasión que la familia Solo sentía por el mar, representando varios de ellos barcos de época, quizás en su momento pintados por encargo de alguno de los antepasados de Julian Solo, quizá simplemente adquirido tiempo después; pero la verdadera esencia de esa pasión se encontraba detrás de la residencia familiar, donde las aguas se mantenían siempre tranquilas en torno al acantilado sobre el que fue edificada.

La visión desde la terraza debía bastar para entender todo lo que la familia Solo significaba: el océano, desde las aguas superficiales hasta las más hondas profundidades; docenas de generaciones de hombres habían amado y respetado esa parte del mundo tan caprichosa, tan misteriosa y sobre todo tan peligrosa. ¿Podía ser una coincidencia que Poseidón escogiera, desde tiempos mitológicos, a un miembro de aquella familia como avatar? Aquella pregunta se esfumó de forma tan repentina como vino, al tiempo que Jabu distinguía la figura de Julian Solo.

El joven parecía hacer oídos sordos a la llegada de Jabu y Saori, a pesar de que el hombre que los guió a través de la mansión no se esforzó en hablar bajo a la hora de indicar que debía irse para ayudar con los preparativos. De hecho, todo el personal de servicio en la mansión parecía más atareado de lo normal, pero aquella no era una situación que concerniese a los visitantes.

—¿Es necesario asaltar un reino para que aceptes visitarme? —preguntó Julian con voz neutra, de manera distraída y sin siquiera voltear la cabeza.

La reacción de Jabu fue inmediata, lanzándose contra el empresario griego con la velocidad de una bala y el puño alzado. Pese a la rapidez del movimiento, imperceptible al ojo humano, el golpe no alcanzó al joven heredero, siendo detenido en seco por una flauta anaranjada. El hombre que sostenía aquel instrumento, con el cual había bloqueado no solo toda la fuerza sobrehumana del santo sino también la terrible onda resultante del movimiento supersónico, lo bajó en son de paz antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Sorrento, santo de Atenea. ¿Cuál es el vuestro?

—Jabu —respondió con sequedad, resintiendo en el puño la dureza de la flauta.

—Mi señor está dispuesto a dar todas las explicaciones que se le exijan, no hace falta recurrir a la violencia. Tomaré este último suceso como un simple malentendido.

Fue entonces cuando Julian se separó de la barandilla de la terraza y giró, saludando a sus visitantes con un gesto. El parecido entre él y Sorrento saltaba la vista, si bien el segundo era de facciones mucho más finas, con unos tranquilos ojos de pupilas rosadas muy distintas del intenso verde marino de la mirada del heredero de los Solo.

Necio como solo el más dedicado protector puede serlo, el santo de Unicornio permanecía en guardia entre los dos empresarios, a la vez que avatares de los dioses Poseidón y Atenea. Saori, que había sabido mantener la calma tras el sobresalto que le produjeron las palabras de Julian Solo, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del santo, asegurándole con un sencillo intercambio de miradas que todo estaba bien.

—Un malentendido provocado por una mala elección de palabras, me temo —señaló Saori, a lo que Sorrento no pudo responder.

—¿Debí empezar por quién ha mantenido a tus más fieles guerreros en un sueño perpetuo todos estos meses? —preguntó Julian Solo, sin el menor atisbo de sarcasmo—. Creo que entiendes bien por qué elegí tales palabras, Saori Kido.

—Si así vas a dirigirte a mí, ¿debo suponer que estoy hablando con Julian Solo y no con Poseidón, dios de los mares?

El empresario griego no respondió de modo alguno, se limitó a señalar a los visitantes el lugar en el que pretendía hablar. Sin esperar cualquier reacción, Julian Solo descendió las escaleras que conectaban la terraza de la mansión con el acantilado. Ahí, entre varias columnas y un templete rodeado por algunos árboles, el que fuera en otro tiempo avatar del dios Poseidón se sentó sin parsimonia en una mesa preparada para dos personas, con una botella de exquisito vino, dos copas y algunos aperitivos. Sorrento permanecía de pie a pocos metros de distancia, guardando sus espaldas.

Saori no tardó en seguir al joven empresario, sentándose en la única silla libre solo después de pedir permiso. Jabu no dudó en seguirla. Desconfiaba de Julian Solo, de Sorrento, y en general, de la situación la que se encontraban; parte de él pensaba que no había sido buena idea viajar hasta Grecia: «Esto es una trampa —escuchaba en su mente.» Y a pesar de sospechar eso, de saberlo, incluso, comprendía que no importaba, que a esas alturas aquel conocimiento era del todo inútil.

—¿Una copa? —preguntó Julian, al tiempo que destapaba la botella de Vega Sicilia Único 62, que había traído expresamente para la ocasión.

A Julian Solo no le sorprendió que Saori se negara, aunque se permitió una momentánea expresión de incredulidad. El hecho de que una persona habituada en un tiempo a las reuniones de la alta sociedad, rechazara una copa de uno de los mejores vinos españoles, podría haberlo sorprendido años atrás pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo ahora, que recordaba a aquella muchacha sentada enfrente como la única mujer en el mundo que lo había rechazado? Julian sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de sacar tales pensamientos; siempre podría ser que la razón del rechazo se debiera la edad o, incluso, a la antigua enemistad que se había forjado a lo largo de sus vidas pasadas.

—Confieso que estoy confundida —empezó a hablar Saori—. Las últimas noticias que tuve de Julian Solo hablaban de un hombre que dejó atrás su fortuna y se dedicó a prestar toda la ayuda posible a los damnificados por la catástrofe de hace unos meses. La suerte le sonrió, y de algún modo todo cuanto perdió, o más bien todo a lo que había renunciado, le fue devuelto de una u otra manera. Cuando me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo, creí que se trataría de algún asunto de negocios o…

—Esa es la razón —cortó Julian, conocedor de la alternativa que quedó guardada tras los finos labios de la joven—, aunque yo no llamaría un asunto de negocios a pedir que la Fundación Graad coopere con las Empresas Solo para ayudar a los damnificados por la catástrofe… Por el Gran Diluvio.

—Esta mañana me despierto descubriendo que una ciudad que ningún ejército humano podría tomar fue atacado por una misteriosa fuerza. —Sin sutilezas de ningún tipo, Saori Kido miró hacia Sorrento, quien se disculpó con un gesto—. Decidí viajar hasta aquí no para corresponder ninguna de las invitaciones que me llegaron, sino para asegurarme de que mis sospechas eran falsas.

—Nunca he pretendido negar mi implicación ni la de Sorrento en aquel ataque —reconoció Julian Solo, tajante—. Por eso escogí esas palabras como inicio de nuestra conversación antes de cualquier otra serie de saludos y preguntas banales. Pero estoy contando solo la mitad de la verdad, y eso no es suficiente, nunca lo es.

Saori Kido vio detrás de todas aquellas palabras una amenaza, y a diferencia de su silencioso escolta, quien había tenido una sensación similar, fruto de una corazonada, no actuó en represalia no porque no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sino porque decidió confiar en Julian Solo, tenía razones para hacerlo.

Así, Saori Kido vio cómo un rápido chasquido de dedos provocaba en todas las cosas —la mesa, el templete, la mansión, la tierra, el mar e incluso el aire— un extraño temblor, semejante al que sufría una imagen reflejada en el agua cuando esta era revuelta. Los colores del mundo se mezclaron en extrañas olas, como si la realidad hubiese sido desde siempre un océano en el que cada elemento no era más que una gota de agua. Al final, como no podía ser de otra manera, solo quedó la oscuridad.

—_He aquí el reino de Morfeo; el destino de todos los soñadores, la prisión de tus santos de bronce. _

Los ojos grises de la joven notaron cómo Julian Solo seguía sentado enfrente, aunque ya no sobre silla alguna; ella también estaba en esa posición, sentada sobre la nada. No tuvo tiempo ni necesidad de pensar en lo extraños que pudieran verse en esa postura, pues tenía algo más relevante en mente: Julian Solo no trataba de manipularla a ella, sino al entorno. Como mucho, los habría trasladado a alguno de los mundos paralelos al universo que muchos tienen la alegría de llamar realidad, si es que no se trataba de una mera ilusión. Eso estaba bien, le indicaba que el empresario griego no estaba tratando de dañarla o afectarla, al menos no de forma directa, y el sentir en todo momento y con claridad la presencia de Jabu terminaba de tranquilizarla.

Un lejano ruido se empezó a escuchar, hasta ahora oculto tras la capa de oscuridad que los rodeaba. Pronto aquel sonido se intensificó y dividió hasta convertirse en una serie de gritos y aplausos, provenientes de una multitud entusiasmada como pocas veces en sus vidas podrían volver a estarlo. No importaba el sexo, la raza o la edad, personas de toda clase se encontraban llenando las gradas de un coliseo, uno creado bajo la dirección y financiación de la Fundación Graad, a fin de ser para el siglo XXI lo que un día fue para la Antigüedad el coliseo de Roma.

Antes de divisar en el ring a Shiryu de Dragón y Seiya de Pegaso preparándose para el que sin duda fue el más sonado combate de aquel torneo, Saori ya tenía claro lo que estaba viendo: _Galaxian Wars_, la competición que reuniría a guerreros de capacidades sobrehumanas desde todas partes del mundo para una lucha sin precedentes, con el manto sagrado de Sagitario como premio.

Por supuesto, aquel no era el verdadero objetivo ni de los participantes ni de la propia Saori Kido, organizadora del evento. Algunos de los llamados santos habían ido a luchar por el honor o la fugaz gloria personal, otros —como Seiya o Shun— buscaban solo encontrar a un ser querido, y al final estaban Hyoga e Ikki, enviados por el Santuario con el fin de ajusticiar a quienes habían osado corromper las más antiguas tradiciones de la orden ateniense. La intención de estos últimos era la más cercana al verdadero propósito de las _Galaxian Wars_: primero, asegurar la reunión de todos los huérfanos enviados por la Fundación Graad para ser entrenados como santos —todos hijos del mismo padre, Mitsumasa Kido—, incluso aquellos a los que el Santuario pretendiera utilizar; y segundo, atraer la atención del Santuario.

—_Una estrategia poco pensada, si se me permite la observación_ —puntualizó Julian Solo—. _No dudo de que fuera efectiva: el Santuario daba el primer golpe, dignificando poco a poco la causa de Saori Kido, volviéndose más y más vulnerable en un sentido no solo físico, sino también moral; además, si alguno de los huérfanos acababa debiendo lealtad al Santuario, sería utilizado como asesino y no como rehén. Pero, ¿valía la pena mostrar al mundo la existencia de los santos? _

Saori pensó en la campaña de difamación orquestada desde las sombras por Tokumaru Tatsumi. En realidad no fue difícil lograr que el mundo se convenciera de que las _Galaxian Wars_ eran, en el fondo, una mezcla de auténticas capacidades sobrehumanas con algo de fantasía —todo lo concerniente a los santos, el cosmos, los mantos sagrados y, sobre todo, su participación en eventos históricos— como trasfondo; las capacidades de aquellos jóvenes, aunque impresionantes, habían sido exageradas por el bien del espectáculo. Fue un duro golpe para la Fundación Graad, pero no algo de lo que no pudieran recuperarse; las competiciones de lucha siempre habían sido solo una actividad muy secundaria para la empresa, después de todo.

Así, Saori asintió sin dudar. Todas las vidas que se perdieron por aquella estrategia pesaban inclementes sobre su conciencia, desde los santos que murieron siendo fieles al Santuario sin llegar a saber nunca la verdad, hasta los noventa huérfanos que no llegaron nunca a convertirse en santos. Eso era cierto, lo aceptaba. Pero, si por ese pesar lamentara el riesgo que tomaron tantas personas, desde Aioros de Sagitario y su abuelo hasta ella misma, estaría negando el valor que esas muertes adquirieron en el final de la batalla, ¿era justo eso? En aquel instante, Saori Kido decidió que no.

El aire titiló, evocando el cambio que se iba a producir. Ante los ojos expectantes de la reencarnación de Atenea, el mundo cambió de nuevo: toda la creación descendió hacia abajo en la forma de un sinfín de cascadas, si bien compuestas de imágenes ya borrosas en lugar de agua. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar descendiendo, con toda probabilidad infundada —seguía segura de que solo su alrededor cambiaba, no ella ni su posición— pero no por ello menos intensa. Por instinto, la joven bajó la mirada hasta un punto en el que el todo volvía a adquirir forma, donde en un instante aun más corto que el más rápido parpadeo, un nuevo escenario se manifestaba.

Atenea pudo distinguir un templo dedicado a Poseidón, edificado sobre la cúspide de una construcción de varios niveles separados entre sí por largas escalinatas, una base colosal que asemejaba a la altura de un monte. Alrededor, una vasta tierra se extendía en todas las direcciones, destacando el corto camino pavimentado —dividido también por varias series de escaleras— que conectaba la sagrada edificación con una obra de, sin duda, igual importancia. El sendero estaba rodeado por bellas montañas de coral, un símbolo adecuado de la belleza del océano.

El lugar evocaba en la diosa una de las tantas batallas que debió librar, y supo pronto que estaba viendo justo ese momento. No le sorprendió verse a sí misma al lado de un joven envestido en una armadura dorada de la que surgían dos bellas alas metálicas; esperaba también ver la figura de Julian Solo frente a aquellos, cubierto el avatar por una armadura no menos majestuosa que la del joven —la carencia de alas incluso parecía reafirmarlo en la mente de Saori, como si eso fuera lo que había que esperar del ser que estaba observando: el señor de los mares, nunca de los cielos— y armado con un tridente y la cólera que emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

«Porque el cielo está cayendo —pensó Saori—. El cielo cae sobre los dominios del dios de los mares.» La bóveda que dominaba toda la extensión del reino submarino no era otra cosa sino el océano; lo que para los habitantes de la superficie terrestre eran los mares, para los súbditos de Poseidón se convertía en el firmamento gracias a la voluntad del dios por el que un día juraron vivir y morir. Pero los siete pilares que sostenían aquella imitación del Urano, uno por cada uno de los mares, habían caído, y el llamado Sustento Principal, erigido sobre una base comparable a la que se encontraba bajo el templo de Poseidón, se desmoronaba desde hacía escasos minutos. El joven de cabello rebelde que ahora encaraba sin temor a un ser divino, era el responsable.

—_Este es el momento de mi derrota _—dijo Julian Solo; no el de abajo, que cargaba en su pecho la voluntad de un ser superior, sino el hombre que permanecía sentado frente a la expectante Saori Kido—. _Estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por el bien de la humanidad, retrasaste el diluvio universal con el que Poseidón había pretendido limpiar el mundo de toda maldad. ¿Pero eso no era todo, cierto? Fue tu decisión ser sellada junto a la única arma que podía detener a tu enemigo sin mayor derramamiento de sangre. Sobraban motivos para no desconfiar de tu propuesta y, sin embargo, ahora veo claro qué hice mal. _

—_Este es el momento de la derrota de Poseidón, no la tuya_ —corrigió Saori, observando cómo el hombre que la traicionó apenas llegó al mundo, la protegía del tridente que el dios de los océanos había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas. Contemplar aquello por segunda vez, así fuera como una espectadora ajena a la realidad, la conmovió de tal manera que no prestó atención a cómo su otro yo sellaba el alma del más antiguo némesis de Atenea. Así, una guerra terminaba; de ese modo, el diluvio universal que amenazaba con poner fin a la mayor parte de la raza humana, era detenido. Saori sopesó un momento cuánto de aquella victoria dependía del noble gesto de Kanon, el hombre que la traicionó, el hombre que la salvó.

—_Sabías que los santos de bronce conseguirían destruir los siete pilares, así como no dudabas de que lograrían destruir el Sustento Principal. Hacía falta un milagro, cierto, pero desde tiempos mitológicos has enseñado de ello a esos jóvenes más de lo que te gustaría admitir._ —Las palabras de Julian Solo, cargadas de un dejo de reproche, sacaron a la joven de su ensimismamiento—. _De algún modo lograste que nuestro enfrentamiento dependiera de si caía o no el Sustento Principal, no de quién triunfara en el combate. ¡Tenía que ser así! Después de todo, ¿no reencarnaste en esta época con el fin de enfrentar a Hades? No estabas preparada para tenerme como enemigo, no como luchamos en otros tiempos en el Ática._ _¡Y aun así ganaste!_

Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el extraño reproche —¿era reproche? ¿Siquiera era una crítica? Empezaba a dudarlo—, Saori oyó lo que le dijera al dios de los mares meses atrás, como respuesta a la seguridad de aquel en que todos los dioses del Olimpo se opondrían a ella si insistía en defender a la humanidad. Esas palabras las había expresado con el corazón, sin siquiera tener que pensarlas, y a pesar de ello estaba segura de que podría volver a decirlas ahora. Pero no lo hizo, como tampoco hizo el menor intento de negar que su intención de sacrificarse fuera parte de un plan previamente meditado. ¿Por qué debería? Julian Solo, no, incluso Sorrento, el más fiel de los generales de Poseidón, sabía que no era cierto.

Sucedió algo extraño: como una piedra salteando varias veces la superficie de un lago, un gesto impaciente de Julian Solo removió todo cuanto los rodeaba, mostrando una sucesión de rápidas imágenes de otros dóndes y otros cuándos de la memoria de Saori Kido. Primero vio a tres hombres vistiendo armaduras de un brillo oscuro, tres guerreros que debieron enfrentar a quienes un día llamaron compañeros por fidelidad a ella, si no es que al mundo entero. Inmediatamente después, al tiempo que sentía una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, se vio frente a Shun, santo de Andrómeda, poseído por el espíritu del inclemente Hades, rey del inframundo; en su interior, la joven agradeció haber podido salvar al muchacho de aquello. La tercera imagen fue la más dura: una pradera infinita, un mundo utópico en el que ni la guerra, ni el hambre, ni la enfermedad, ni la muerte existen, los Campos Elíseos. De un lado, ella misma dispuesta y armada para el combate; pero detrás de ella, paralizados como cuerpos inertes, los cinco jóvenes que siempre la habían acompañado.

—_Debiste morir para entrar en el reino de los muertos. De nuevo estuviste dispuesta a ofrecer tu vida para salvar a los hombres, pero ese no era tu objetivo, así como no lo fue en nuestro enfrentamiento. No, descendiste al Hades, a los Campos Elíseos, buscando acabar definitivamente con uno de tus más antiguos enemigos…_ —De nuevo Saori Kido notó en la voz de Julian Solo ese tono crítico que, de una extraña manera, no le parecía tal—. _¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte?_

Los alrededores cambiaron a una cuarta imagen, la de un bebé recién nacido en brazos del empresario japonés Mitsumasa Kido. Un punto de inflexión para las vidas de muchas personas; sin duda las de los hijos de aquel hombre sufrirían el más duro revés, pero para Atenea empezaba un período de trece años en el que su hogar le daba la espalda, en el que apenas podría saber en quién confiar. Esa forzada soledad —que ella jamás respondería con rencor o reproche de ningún tipo—, fue el motor que provocó que cien huérfanos adquirieran por destino convertirse en santos.

—_Con el paso de sus reencarnaciones, Atenea se distanciaba del resto de los dioses que aún descendían sobre la Tierra, legando cada vez más poder a quienes luchaban en su nombre._ —Las palabras de Julian resonaban en un tono neutro, casi ausente, como el narrador omnisciente que cuenta una historia ajena a él—. _Los llamados santos se convirtieron en los brazos de la diosa, ellos libraron las batallas y profesaron todos los ideales que ella representaba, mientras la propia Atenea observaba con ojos mortales el resultado de su obra, mientras se convertía en un símbolo. _

—_Habría preferido evitarles el sabor de la guerra, la sucesión interminable de batallas que solo abandonan junto a sus breves vidas._ —En aquel momento, Saori Kido no estaba segura de por quienes estaba hablando; pensaba en los cinco jóvenes que la acompañaron en los más terribles enfrentamientos, pero al mismo tiempo creía sentir el recuerdo de todos y cada uno de los santos de Atenea.

—_¿Es esa la voluntad de Atenea, o el pensamiento de la mortal en la que ha reencarnado en esta era? No importa. Nunca ha sido mi intención recriminarte, creo que lo sabes._ —Hizo una pausa, quizá en busca de una confirmación por parte de Saori, y prosiguió—. _La presencia de Atenea sigue siendo necesaria en este mundo; todo cuanto ha hecho en esta reencarnación así lo demuestra, los santos no podrían haber alcanzado la victoria por sí solos. Pero eso cambiará tarde o temprano, Poseidón lo ha discernido en el constante flujo del tiempo, incluso Hades debió haberlo sabido: Atenea aspira a una Tierra, a una humanidad, que pueda prosperar tras el abandono de los dioses. ¿Cómo podría entonces yo, Julian Solo, juzgar tus actos? ¡En el tormento del diluvio universal, mientras los Señores de la Creación volvían la mirada, una entre ellos guió a la condenada humanidad hacia el poder de hacer milagros, les dio la esperanza que habían perdido en medio de la corrupción que los dominaba!_

La exclamación de Julian sorprendió sobremanera a la joven, alterando el suave rostro que hasta entonces había mantenido sereno. El sonido de una llovizna se escuchó con fuerza, a la par que la imagen de Mitsumasa Kido cargando a la recién nacida Atenea se difuminaba, dejando que un sinnúmero de sonidos entraran desde todas direcciones, sobreponiéndose al primero. Eran voces, sin duda, aunque a Saori le resultaba imposible aislar una del resto: actuaban al unísono, como si todas provinieran de un único ser. ¿Eran esos gritos la encarnación de quienes padecieron meses atrás una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas? Tal vez, esa era la forma con la que ahora se presentaba el lugar: el llamado Gran Diluvio del siglo XX; un cielo de lluvia y vientos tan incansables como violentos, un océano que no conocía la calma, mucho menos la piedad.

—_Como Julian Solo, debería pedir perdón a toda la humanidad, incluso si no hay nada en este mundo capaz de redimirme. Pero a Atenea debo darle las gracias; no por perdonar mi vida, sino por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, los seres humanos. Soy responsable de un genocidio, un hombre que habita la Tierra que es regalo de los dioses, y el avatar de Poseidón; de ninguno de esos rostros puedo renegar, ni tengo deseo de hacerlo. No volveré a huir de mí mismo._

La voz del griego seguía resonando por todo el lugar, pero algo había cambiado. Cada una de aquellas palabras escondía algo más natural, sincero y propio, que todo el extraño juicio que había recitado sobre Saori, o más bien, Atenea.

—_Como Atenea, acepto tu agradecimiento. Te reconozco como el ser humano que eres, pero no como un genocida, pues cuanto ocurrió en el pasado fue la voluntad de Poseidón, no de Julian Solo_ —aseguró Saori—. _Incluso si la diferencia entre ambas ha sido mermada por el paso del tiempo._

—_Mis palabras pueden ser solo una débil interpretación de lo que Poseidón sabe, pero la conclusión es sencilla: tu victoria, Atenea, es un futuro por el que vale la pena luchar._ —Julian no fue sutil a la hora de evitar seguir hablando sobre la responsabilidad que pudiera tener en el Gran Diluvio, pero Saori respetó su silencio—. _No solo yo pienso así, él también; ambos queremos ver realizado el mundo que buscas construir, esa idílica civilización que no ha existido desde la lejana Edad de Oro. Me habló en sueños, y acepté escucharle solo a cambio de recordar todo lo que hice._

Por supuesto, la algarabía de voces que dominaba aquel espacio onírico era algo que Julian Solo ya había escuchado antes, aunque no buscando consuelo ni simplemente aceptando un merecido tormento. No, sin duda aquel joven de apenas dieciséis años tenía una única interpretación para aquel coro: debía compensarlos, debía compensar a la humanidad por lo que hizo; y como en todo el que ve antes lo malo que ha hecho que lo bueno, incluso si no era culpable de ello, no le bastaba con ayudar al prójimo, quería más. Quería cambiar el mundo, o al menos, ayudar a hacerlo.

El que en el fondo no era más que un niño —o un niño-hombre, si así era mejor decirlo—, fantaseaba con las torres de un castillo del que había olvidado los cimientos. ¿Siguiendo el juego de Poseidón? Improbable. En el fondo, por mucho que condenara las acciones de su antiguo némesis, Saori sabía que el deseo del dios por un mundo carente de maldad era sincero; así se lo había expresado a Jabu, y así lo creía ella misma. Tal vez, el dios del mar simplemente había decidido aceptar de forma temporal una alternativa, pues ni para la voluntad divina era el camino más deseable uno que se construye sobre muerte y destrucción. Esperaría, expectante, a ver el triunfo o el fracaso de la diosa que ponía toda su fe y esperanzas en la humanidad. En la victoria, Poseidón estaría satisfecho, en la derrota, simplemente retomaría lo que empezó.

—_El poder de Poseidón se encuentra en todos los seres vivos, en la misma esencia de la vida. Es por eso que, en este día, pudo manifestarse a través de mí _—explicó Julian. La imagen del Gran Diluvio se había deshecho ya, y ahora ambos avatares hablaban de nuevo sobre la monótona oscuridad del reino de los sueños—. _Te ofrezco una alianza, a ti y a todas las vidas que deba tener Atenea entre nosotros, lo hago no en mi nombre, sino en el de toda mi familia. Solo tú conoces el paradero del Ánfora Sagrada en la que encerraste la voluntad de Poseidón en este mundo; solo tú puedes abrirla. Te pido que lo liberes, te ruego que lo hagas para así poder redimir todo el mal causado. Déjame ser partícipe en el mundo que desde tiempos mitológicos Atenea ha buscado crear._

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_Sg**. Justamente para escoger a Jabu como el protagonista de este arco introductorio tuve en cuenta lo que hizo a lo largo del manga... ¡Y al año siguiente tiene una gran aparición en una obra de Saint Seiya! Sobre si hubo otros casos como Jabu, entre este y el caso de Ifigenia, no puedo decir nada. El equipo de grabación estuvo siempre vigilado por Hipnos y sus hijos durante nuestra estancia en el **Oneiroi**, para evitar investigaciones incómodas.

¡Saint Seiya no es Saint Seiya sin un buen flashback! ¿Seis...? Ah, sí, algo se dijo, pero, ¿quién puede ser el sexto?


	9. Preludio 9

**Preludio**

**Novena parte.** _**La alianza**_

Saori Kido solo podía dar una respuesta, y la dio. Ella lo sabía, así como Julian Solo y Poseidón, cuya voluntad se extendía a todos los seres vivos. Aun así, el empresario no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho. No, en cierto modo aquello no había sido solo una propuesta, lo que de verdad deseaba era disculparse; no podría hacerlo con quienes debería, mil razones se lo impedían, pero pedir perdón a quien había elegido representarlos a todos —inocentes o no—, consideraba que debía hacer al menos eso.

La negación de Atenea hizo desaparecer todo el espacio que Julian Solo, con un poco de ayuda divina, había moldeado tantas veces. Lo que quedó fue la realidad, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras los avatares echaban un lento y detallado vistazo a los sucesos del pasado. Tanto Sorrento como Jabu se encontraban tranquilos; el santo de Unicornio empezaba a reducir la tensión en su cuerpo. Saori asintió tras observar aquello por el rabillo del ojo, estaba bien que la reunión no acabara de forma violenta, sobre todo por aquel muchacho que tan lealmente la acompañaba.

—¿Qué opinas de la posibilidad de que la Fundación Graad y las Empresas Solo puedan cooperar? —preguntó Julian Solo con tranquilidad, ya ajeno al curioso embelesamiento que lo dominara hacía tan poco, hablando no como el muchacho que soñaba con un Deus Ex Machina que resolvería todos los problemas del mundo, sino como el competente hombre de negocios que estaba destinado a ser—. Por supuesto, sé que la mayoría de nuestros intereses difieren, así como lo hacen los campos en los que nuestras empresas se han movido desde los tiempos del señor Kido y mi padre...

—... Eso es cierto en los negocios, pero no es de lo que estamos hablando. Aunque ha pasado el tiempo, los daños provocados por el Gran Diluvio todavía no han sido reparados... Aquellos que pueden repararse —corrigió de inmediato, procurando que no sonara a represalia—. Sigue habiendo personas que necesitan ayuda, y organizaciones que tratan de ayudar aunque no cuentan con los fondos que desearían.

—Creo que nuestras empresas podrían hacer mucho por remediar eso. Pero no solo hablo de dar dinero a unas cuantas causas benéficas mientras miramos hacia otro lado, ese que solo está formado por beneficios y pérdidas a mediano largo y plazo.

Así inició una nueva conversación, menos sobrenatural que la anterior pero no por ello menos agotadora. Saori no tardó en entender que se había adelantado en su juicio: no era que Julian hubiese dejado de soñar con cambiar el mundo, solo había buscado otra manera en la que podría hacerlo. El joven griego era inteligente, pero incluso si durante horas solo hablaron de todo lo que podían hacer por las víctimas del diluvio, detrás de esa discusión premeditadamente enfocada, la nieta adoptiva de Mitsumasa Kido distinguió más, mucho más. No tardaron en hablar de las reuniones con importantes personalidades —reconocidos filántropos, la mayoría, tal como su abuelo y el padre de Julian fueron en vida— que el último de los Solo pretendía invitar a la mansión.

—Esta tarde habrá una reunión, aunque entenderé si no puedes quedarte —mencionó Julian Solo, al tiempo que animaba a Sorrento a tomar una copa con el divertidamente estoico santo; Saori aprobó aquello con un gesto, por lo que Jabu cedió.

Pese a la edad, el vino no era desconocido ni para Sorrento ni para Jabu, aunque la calidad de la bebida sí que la supieron disfrutar. Poco a poco, sin que siquiera lo planearan, acabaron separándose de la posición de guardaespaldas que habían adoptado —cosa extraña a ojos ajenos, pues estaban detrás de las que sin duda eran las dos personas más poderosas del planeta, pero las vidas de todos los allí presentes eran extrañas, y así debían ser—, llegando incluso a hablar en un lugar apartado. Eso estaba bien, la conversación de los avatares era puramente terrenal, de un sentido que no les concernía. En especial, a Saori le alegró que el santo de Unicornio pudiera tomar con naturalidad que una situación acabara de forma pacífica; aquel muchacho llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando con más responsabilidad de la que debía, lamentaba eso.

Al final, la forma en la que Julian abrió aquella conversación —extensa, si bien no lo bastante como para que Saori pudiera asistir a la reunión que se celebraría en la tarde— no fue una burla gratuita, sino una forma de señalar lo obvio: él no era Poseidón; así quisiera volver a serlo, así su petición era volver a serlo, no lo era. No fue la mejor forma de dar tal información, ni tampoco invadir un reino fue una invitación ideal, pero tampoco fue la peor, hubo cierta utilidad que pudo aprovecharse.

Sentado en uno de los aviones privados de la familia Kido, Jabu ya había olvidado casi toda la conversación que escuchara en la mansión Solo. Recordaba lo esencial: las aparentes intenciones de Julian Solo y el exquisito sabor del vino que había tomado. Su maestro, un hombre vital y salvaje al que pocas convenciones sociales podían limitar, ya le había hecho probar toda clase de bebidas, pero ninguna tenía tal calidad.

Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que le estaba dando más importancia a unas cuantas copas de la que debía, y quedó absorto varios minutos al ver el rostro tranquilo de Saori, quien se encontraba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de una ventana. Quizá era una postura incómoda, que le pasaría factura en cuanto despertara, pero ni esa idea bastaba para que la moviera; no quería despertarla. Podría decir que era por la encantadora imagen que tenía enfrente, de esa joven que por un año solo conoció la angustia y el dolor por batallas que no terminan y los amigos que se pierden en el camino; solo en instantes como aquel podía aparentar paz y tranquilidad, cuando no una sonrisa. Sí, podría decir eso y le serviría como excusa, pero solo sería una verdad a medias.

Después de todo, no solo Julian Solo, en el nombre de Poseidón, y Saori Kido, hablaron sobre el mundo en el reino de Morfeo. Jabu de Unicornio también estuvo ahí, escuchó todas y cada uno de las palabras que se dijeron a la vez que observaba todo cuanto, en principio, debía mostrarse solo a Atenea. Nada estuvo mal; fue el empresario griego quien afirmó que cada santo era parte de la diosa, y así fuera una simple metáfora, le explicaba a Jabu por qué debió escuchar aquella conversación.

El destino que atrapaba a los cinco santos de bronce no sorprendió a Jabu del todo, porque ya sospechaba que algo así podía haber pasado. Le extrañó más que Poseidón, un enemigo hacía menos de medio año, le ofreciera a Atenea ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Oyó con suficiente claridad la negación de Saori a una alianza, esa que tenía como recompensa la liberación de Seiya y los demás. Entonces: ¿por qué le ofreció el dios ayuda? ¿No esperaba nada a cambio, acaso?

Porque Jabu sospechaba que solo un tipo de ensueño podía desaparecer en Saori todas las preocupaciones que había cargado estos meses. Todavía le eran ajenos conceptos tales como sueños reales y falsos —en el sentido que años después comprendería a punta de repetidas explicaciones—, pero no era necesario ese conocimiento para intuir que la diosa estaba soñando el mismo sueño que aprisionaba a cinco valientes jóvenes, los héroes que habían salvado a la humanidad y que por ello habían sido maldecidos. Quiso ver en la tranquila faz el momento en el que la diosa podría reencontrarse con los santos a los que tanto quería y, sin llegar a pensar en cualquier tipo de envidia que pudiera sentir o en el hecho de que aquel momento de felicidad debía agradecerlo a la voluntad de Poseidón, quedó conmovido de un modo inexplicable.

Desvió la mirada y se acomodó en su asiento; él también debía dormir, conocer la situación de Seiya y los demás solo era el principio del largo camino que sería liberarlos. Y entonces, poco antes de caer rendido en los dominios de Morfeo, reparó en qué día era y sonrió.

—Un curioso regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no crees, Seiya? —musitó Jabu.

Describir al ser humano como una mota de polvo en el universo no sería más que una afirmación arrogante. La Tierra, ese inmenso planeta lleno de vida, de personas y de tantas y tan distintas criaturas, sí que era un grano de arena en el desierto; las más grandes estrellas eran minúsculos puntos de luz en el infinito, y las galaxias como mucho podrían considerarse pequeñas islas en un océano más grande de lo que el ser humano podría imaginar. Pensando así, ¿no era lógico que el macrocosmos —o los dioses que lo dirigen— pudiera solucionar la inexistencia de un simple hombre?

Esa era la conclusión a la que Jabu estaba llegando, aceptando que los seis años de búsqueda que siguieron a aquella reunión entre Saori Kido y Julian Solo no sirvieron para solucionar el problema. Rememoró el momento en que Orestes llegó al Santuario, dispuesto a lograr la formación de una alianza entre el misterioso dios al que servía y Atenea. Si aquel hombre no hubiese aparecido, ¿habría llegado a donde estaba ahora? ¿Siquiera hubiese sido posible despertar a los santos de bronce en algún momento?

—Hay algo que no me explico —comentó Jabu de manera distraída, llamando la atención de Ifigenia—. ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien hubiese muerto en ese mundo? Por casualidad, me refiero.

—Los seres humanos mueren, en todos los tiempos y en todos los universos —empezó a responder Ifigenia. Por un momento, Jabu creyó ver un pequeño cambio en el rostro de la entidad que acompañaba a la amazona, pero fue algo demasiado rápido como para que pudiera pensar más en ello—. Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda, Fénix. Todos ellos habrían muerto, tarde o temprano, y eso es tan válido en este lugar como aquel en el que despertarán.

—Porque soñaban con un sueño real, uno que es copia de un mundo que pudo haber pasado —comentó Jabu, queriendo decir que lo había entendido—. Lo lamento, creo que nunca podré aceptar que el castigo de vuestro señor fuera tan a prueba de fallos como parece. Pero supuse que al menos esa duda me la podrían resolver.

—¡No importa! Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntarnos cualquier cosa —repuso Ifigenia de inmediato.

—Tú no eres una sierva de Hipnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jabu, para sorpresa de la amazona—. Eres parte de él —instintivamente, el santo se mordió la lengua antes de añadir _o eso_—, al igual que ese ser que toma la apariencia de Seika. Sois más que leales súbditos, y no quiero decir que seáis algo como amigos o familiares, sino que...

—Entendemos lo que quieres decir, joven héroe —dijo la entidad—. Aunque no sea fácil de expresar con palabras, podemos entenderlo.

—Es lo mismo con los santos de Atenea, en cierto sentido, por eso no puedo aceptar esa oferta —mientras hablaba, Jabu evitó la mirada de Ifigenia y acabó mirando al tercer habitante de aquel espacio. No le sorprendió que ya no tuviera la forma de Seika, sino de Saori Kido; era una réplica exacta de la reencarnación de Atenea en el siglo XX—. Tal vez sea arrogante decirlo, pero creo que somos distintos al resto de los seres humanos en la misma medida que ella se ha distanciado de los otros dioses.

—No tienes que renunciar a quien eres, ¡el señor Hipnos incluso me permitió conservar mi armadura y mi identidad como guerrera satélite! —exclamó Ifigenia, y Jabu no pudo recordar haber recibido un golpe más doloroso; después de todo, el abominable crimen que había cometido solo fue un sueño.

—Un santo siempre será un santo. En mi mundo y tiempo, incluso los más condenables traidores se redimieron en el Hades, por lo que sé. Durante un tiempo me preguntaba el porqué, pero pronto entendí que el motivo era evidente: la distinción entre Atenea y los santos apenas existe; traicionarla es traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, separarnos de ella es renunciar a lo que somos.

En la oscuridad, la resplandeciente entidad que adoptaba la forma de Saori Kido —vistiendo un largo vestido blanco de delgadas asas, observando al guerrero con esos ojos grises que la más antigua hija de Zeus ha poseído desde el momento de su nacimiento— asintió. Comprendía lo que el santo de Unicornio trataba de decir.

—Hasta el último momento puedes cambiar de opinión, joven héroe. Lo dejo a tu cuidado, muchacha.

Jabu notó cierto tono de familiaridad en las últimas palabras de la aparición, pero eso ya no tenía mucha importancia; había desaparecido sin más ceremonia, y de nuevo solo estaban él e Ifigenia en el centro de la nada infinita.

El santo de Unicornio miró a la amazona, ya no podía evitar hacerlo. La respuesta fue inesperada, y no por eso la agradeció menos: ella mostraba la mejor de las sonrisas, una de oreja a oreja coronada por dos ojos en los que era incapaz de ver el dolor que había intuido. Algo, una fuerza incontrolable —¿la esperanza, tan despreciada por los dioses? ¿O acaso Eros, del que se dice es el más antiguo de los inmortales?—, impulsó su mano hacia a aquel blanco rostro, pero ya no tenía ninguna mano que mover. Desconsolado, ordenó a su mente, a esa masa rosada que un día nombraron cerebro y que en teoría controlaba, que moviera el pie derecho o el izquierdo; tres, dos, ¡no! Solo un paso bastaría. Sin embargo, no tenía pies, ya no; no importaban los pocos pasos que necesitara, no podría dar ninguno nunca más.

Ifigenia avanzó, pues todo en ella aún existía y seguiría existiendo por toda la eternidad. No hacía falta avanzar para gritar a aquel casi anónimo héroe lo que podría querer decirle, pero quizás no tenía intención de hacerlo. La amazona simplemente extendió los brazos hacia Jabu, alcanzando no las extrañas ropas del santo, sino el monótono vacío al que tanto se había acostumbrado.

Obstinada y sin pensar, levantó el rostro y besó al muchacho.

Nunca en la vida que le esperaba, Ifigenia podría decir si sus labios alcanzaron a Jabu —carne onírica, en verdad hecha de sueños, ¿pero importaba eso?— o simplemente la frialdad de lo que no existe. Sin embargo, de algo sí podía estar segura: la expresión con la que el santo de Unicornio la recibía era de paz y convicción, libre de todas las dudas que lo atormentaron a lo largo de aquel viaje, no de resignación. Al comprender aquello —saber que había tomado una decisión, que no se arrepentía de ello— pudo contener de nuevo esa tristeza que había escondido del muchacho. Sonrió.

Él había partido feliz. Ella no podía recordarlo con tristeza.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Tal vez en ese momento se acordaba del discurso que dio meses atrás y dijo: «Bueno, Shaina desafió a Poseidón y sobrevivió. Entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo.» Pero ahí está Sorrento, el infaltable Sorrento, para dar quizá una muestra de lo que más adelante le expondría Hipnos, en un lugar que tomaría la apariencia del despacho de Kido. No cualquiera puede ser el héroe.

Traté de ver las acciones más importantes de Saori bajo la lupa de que ella se supone que es la diosa griega de la guerra y la sabiduría, omitiendo algunos comentarios y situaciones más problemáticos, y le va bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Saori no es santa de mi devoción, nunca lo ha sido y no creo que lo vaya a ser, pero con el paso de los años he podido reflexionar en que manejar a un personaje poderoso sin que resuelva por sí solo la trama es una tarea muy, muy complicada. ¿Quiero decir con esto que está mal que la critiquen? No, para nada, háganlo a gusto. Yo lo haría.

Kanon sacrificándose en ese momento es un poco forzado, viéndolo con perspectiva, pero desde un principio me dije que seguiría los lineamientos de la obra original y así me he mantenido. Hay diferencias, claro, entre esta historia y el manga, algunas ya las habrán notado, y otras quedan por descubrir. ¡Estén atentos!

¿Quién no quiere a Poseidón? Tal vez el millón de personas que murió bajo su diluvio, pero… ¿A parte de ellos? En el estado en que se encuentra el ejército de Atenea, una alianza con la armada de Poseidón parece necesaria. Veamos lo que depara el destino.


	10. Preludio 10

**Preludio**

**Décima parte. **_**Desde las fauces del infierno**_

_Resuenan las puertas gigantescas al abrirse, y la bestia despierta. _

_El mundo que por tanto tiempo ha contemplado, debía entenderse como un sueño incluso cuando no lo fuera. Mientras es liberado de ciento ocho cadenas, el ser abre pesadamente unos ojos de intenso color violeta, llegándole así de nuevo un sinfín de imágenes incomprensibles acompañando los contradictorios sonidos e imposibles combinaciones de olores del día a día. Pero hay algo nuevo detrás de esa sensación en la piel que es frío y calor a un mismo tiempo y en idéntica intensidad. Ha despertado, o al menos va a despertar, y eso no puede ser producto del azar. _

_Sin dedicar un minuto más de pensamiento a aquel lugar donde el tiempo se expande y acorta a capricho de antiguas voluntades, se deja llevar por la fuerza que lo llama. A través del oído —con el que ha escuchado todos los sonidos del mundo, en todas las combinaciones posibles— le llega entonces ese ruido característico de los mecanismos viejos y en desuso, otorgándole la soñada imagen de esas detestables puertas de bronce abriéndose de par en par. Mediante los ojos ve la oscuridad a la que se dirige. _

_Se sumerge en las tinieblas con fe ciega. No puede determinar, ni tampoco intuir, qué es el arriba y el abajo, pero avanza, atravesando un lugar aún peor que el espacio estrellado que se extiende más allá de las montañas y las nubes del mundo. Y a pesar de que con cada instante crecen la presión y el frío hasta resultar insoportables, la criatura halla paz en la monotonía de la oscuridad. Aún recuerda la locura del abismo que abandona, esa realidad que todos los que la habitan quisieran llamar pesadilla, pues aquel tira del prisionero con una fuerza sin parangón, de la que ni la luz podría escapar. ¿Qué es la ausencia de luz comparado con ese recuerdo imborrable?_

_El tiempo para pensar es escaso, las viejas cadenas siguen cerca, generando un ruido tan molesto como amenazador al chocar unas con otras. La atracción del abismo y la presión de la sombra alargada en la que se mueve parecen estar arrancándole la piel, mas el ser se aferra a aquello que le despertó. Tiene una misión y lo sabe, aunque la ha recibido a través de un mensaje no compuesto por sonidos ni imágenes, de algún modo la comprende. Ese saber, junto a la voluntad inquebrantable que lo forma, es el único hilo que puede llevarlo hacia la libertad._

_Tras pasar por la primera de las tres capas de la noche, empiezan a cobrar sentido el arriba y el abajo. Un momento de desconcierto provoca que la criatura caiga. Sobre poniéndose a la fuerza que pretende arrastrarlo, recupera el equilibrio antes de caer en un río hecho del más ardiente de los fuegos, justo aquel que desde tiempos inenarrables rodea la prisión de la que está escapando._

_No se puede permitir una sonrisa ni un momento de tranquilidad, el corte que tiene cerca del cuello —separando por varios centímetros piel, carne y huesos, expulsando un humillo que tanto puede desprender olor a quemado como a sangre vaporizada— se lo recuerda. Pronto escucha el restallido de un látigo, e instintivamente entiende que no estuvo a punto de caer por un descuido, sino por la acción de su inefable carcelera. Ahora está preparado para esquivar los destellos de luz que caen inclementes contra él desde la cima de la torre a la que se aferra: un látigo hecho del mismo fuego que por poco sorteó, aunque no más temible que quien lo porta._

_Es solo una prueba más. La escarpada pared a la que se ha sostenido hasta ahora arde como si estuviera compuesta por pequeños soles solidificados, con finos hilos de un rojo sanguinolento cayendo entre los huecos de la negra piedra. Detrás de cada piedra a la que puede agarrarse, se escucha un extraño tamborileo que se asemeja al latido de un corazón, aunque no de ninguna criatura que conozca. Por un momento, el antiguo prisionero empieza a ver en la torre que escala la carne de un ser vivo, y pasea la lengua por los colmillos apenas siendo consciente de ello._

_Así transcurre el tiempo, que solo existe para la bestia que ha sido liberada de la más antigua prisión, si es que no está simplemente escapando de ella y el mensaje que lo impulsa no es un mero delirio. Junto al muro interminable que escala con rapidez y agilidad inconcebibles, trescientos ojos están pendientes de él. Colosos indescriptibles que caminan sin que el río flamígero que baña sus talones hagan mella en ellos. Por fortuna, tales seres son poseedores tanto de una fuerza inimaginable como de una lentitud —o desgano— pasmoso; o tal vez eso no es algo bueno y el lento avance solo es una treta para arrojar a lo más profundo al prisionero que ha tocado al fin la cima. _

_Pero no es un simple prisionero en fuga, no lo duda, no quiere dudar de ello. Teme a esos gigantes tanto como al látigo que constantemente debe esquivar sin parar de ascender; ve en esos obstáculos el recuerdo de las cadenas y el castigo eterno, atisba en la superación de este reto la ansiada liberación. Así sube, y ni la primera capa de la piel de su cuerpo vuelve a sentir el roce del látigo. El aliento de los guardianes del lugar, proveniente de más de un centenar de bocas abiertas de par en par, es como una tormenta colosal que amenaza con despegarlo de esa carnosa piel negra que escala. Son hálitos cargados de un calor antinatural, que penetran en él a través de la espalda herida en intervalos cada vez más pequeños conforme aquellos colosos se acercan. Él, que ha superado la atracción del abismo, no está dispuesto a caer._

_Llega a la cima, y con la rapidez que solo instinto puede otorgar se aleja lo más posible del borde. Una insignificante fracción de tiempo lo salva de ser alcanzado por uno de los gigantes que vigilan su ascenso, y tiene la certeza de que de no haber ocurrido de ese modo, habría sido arrojado al río llameante sin que hubiera lugar para la compasión o la misericordia. O quizás su cuerpo habría sido roto en mil pedazos como si estuviese hecho de cristal; desconoce la auténtica fuerza de aquellas criaturas ancestrales, y no tiene tiempo ni deseos de comprobarla._

_No ve a la carcelera y no le extraña: ha podido subir al torreón desde el que gobierna todo este páramo sin vida, es digno de seguir. Escucha el sonido lejano de dos puertas terminando de cerrarse, algo que debía haber sucedido hacía mucho tiempo —justo cuando salió de aquella prisión, probablemente—, pero que le sirve de confirmación. De nuevo se adentra en las tinieblas, en la segunda capa de la noche._

_El frío no importa, tampoco la presión, pero… Mientras camina sobre la cima de la torre vigía, a oscuras, cree escuchar el sonido de una enorme roca subiendo una pendiente lentamente para luego caer; oye los gritos de un hombre quemándose, acompañados por el ruido de una rueda girando sin cesar; el lamento del que no puede saciar la sed ni el hambre inhumanos que padece llega con igual fuerza, así como el extraño discurrir constante del agua que pasa por los agujeros de un tonel. Sonidos muy conocidos por la criatura que es avasallada por ellos: son el resultado del mal hacer de los hombres, nada que a él le concierna. _

_¿Cuál es el propósito de hacerle llegar tales lamentaciones? ¿Acaso sigue siendo prisionero del abismo y todo cuanto ha superado no ha sido más que un engaño? No quiere creerlo, pero sabe que lo que escucha es real, es el eco del mismísimo infierno. Pronto llega al final del camino y se deja caer. _

_Esta vez no hay látigo que lo reciba, ni un río ardiente al que pueda caer. Al contrario, por encima del terreno que ahora pisa, se extiende un firmamento hecho de fuego, que le da la sensación de que está caminando bajo aquel río. El calor es sofocante, camina sobre lo que parece ser un desierto. Sin embargo, este no está hecho de arena, sino de polvo y ceniza. No le cabe duda de que detrás de cada grano se esconde una historia, la de un ser vivo —hombre, animal, planta, monstruo… no tiene importancia, no aquí— o incluso la de un mundo o una estrella que ha muerto. Enseguida renueva la marcha, manteniendo siempre en mente el mensaje que lo ha liberado._

_En todas direcciones, les prestara atención o no, ve imágenes de una vida pasada: la suya. Todos los pensamientos y emociones que una vez tuvo o sentido, expresadas o no, salen a relucir en aquel páramo. Respeta aquel intento, sabedor de la debilidad que puede haber en otros condenados, pero él se considera distinto. Ningún recuerdo basta para detenerlo o hacerlo retroceder, sino más bien, refuerzan la idea de que sigue encerrado. El desierto que recorre —de poca solidez, al punto de convencerlo de que si por un instante se detiene, será devorado por la misma tierra— no posee esa naturaleza caótica e incomprensible del abismo, pero un castigo tan personal… _

_El dolor, la más primaria sensación, es la que suele separar lo real de lo onírico. No siempre es así, pero cuando el prisionero siente cómo unas pequeñas gotas caen sobre la herida aún abierta junto al cuello, no tiene otro remedio que creer en la realidad de su propio grito. La extraña sustancia recorre todo su ser, una que jamás ha entrado en la tierra de los vivos por decreto divino; no se encuentra en animales, minerales y vegetales, ni tampoco ha sido fabricada, sino que es tan antigua como las almas. _

_Huye de las fauces de las cincuenta cabezas serpentinas que buscan devorarlo, lo hace mucho antes de llegar a oír el terrible siseo de aquel monstruo. Siente aún el veneno dentro de sí, doblegando poco a poco las fuerzas de las que dispone, pero el dolor no niega una clara esperanza: la guardiana que enfrenta no existe para impedir la salida de aquel lugar, sino la entrada; en el fondo, el sufrimiento que ahora padece solo le indica que hasta ahora todo ha sido real. _

_Pese a todo, evita un nuevo contacto con el veneno con más determinación que con la que había evadido el látigo de fuego de la señora de la torre. En su fuero interno, está agradecido de no tener que escalar a la vez que evita a tan feroz y ágil guardián, sin olvidar por ello que retroceder no es una opción. Corre, lamentando no ser todo lo rápido que debería ser, directo hacia una puerta construida para dejar paso a gigantes, si no montañas andantes. Sobre ella, en lo más alto de la triple muralla que rodea una torre vigía, una feroz hidra lo ataca sin descanso con docenas de cabezas, al tiempo que otras se limitan a observar, y el veneno de sus fauces cae en torno a las columnas de adamantina que rodean el portón._

_Solo hay una oportunidad: si en verdad ha sido liberado, la puerta que tiene enfrente se abrirá y podrá atravesarla; si, en cambio, solo está huyendo, deberá ascender el muro y padecer de nuevo los dolores de los más antiguos y terribles venenos. La opción de enfrentar al guardián ni siquiera se le ocurre, ya que aquel es desde su nacimiento inmortal e imposible de destruir o controlar._

_Y se abre, ¡no podía ser de otra manera! Al hacerlo chirria incluso más que las puertas del abismo, pero el prisionero le resta importancia al molesto sonido. Desde detrás, una de las cabezas de la hidra trata de liberarlo, pero logra reaccionar en el momento justo: dos rápidos golpes contra los gigantescos colmillos le dan la insignificante fracción de segundo que necesita para cruzar la puerta. La docena de intentos del guardián por impedirle la salida no le resultan problemáticos, pues el ser movimientos similares le permite predecirlos sin detenerse. _

_Tras la puerta está la tercera capa de noche que rodea el abismo, la última. Y lo que sigue es confuso, incluso para el prisionero. El espacio, habitado por planetas, estrellas y otros cuerpos celestes, lo asocia al ascenso inicial en el que se vio envuelto por un tiempo indeterminado. Sabe que después ha pasado al lado de un inmenso castillo, más tenebroso e imponente que la torre vigía del abismo, del que escapa una pregunta y una respuesta que incluso ahora no está dispuesto a creer: ¿Dónde está el Rey? ¡El Rey ha muerto! Se acuerda de haber sorteado aquella edificación, solo un insensato querría entrar en ella sin motivo. Lo único que lamenta es no haber visto los estanques que se encuentran junto al palacio, pero el tiempo es escaso. ¿O sí lo hizo? No está seguro, los recuerdos son demasiado vagos, fundidos poco a poco en una luz pálida._

_Atraviesa una tierra helada, gemela del río de fuego que todavía recuerda. Una tormenta busca hacerlo retroceder, arrojándole vientos capaces de hacer que la más alta montaña se incline del mismo modo que las hojas de los árboles, y un frío que no conoce llama que no pueda apagar. Pequeños cristales se adhieren a toda la parte quemada de la piel, juntándose al veneno que sigue sintiendo sin poder remediarlo: no hay lugar para la vida en el infierno, no hay cura en tal lugar para los males que en él nacen. El contraste entre el calor y el frío es brutal, y el prisionero —no ha dejado de considerarse tal, y no lo hará hasta que sea libre— prefiere evitar elegir cuál es peor. _

_Herido en la mayor parte del cuerpo, llega al fin del río de hielo sin hacer caso del lamento que esconde en lo más profundo, el llanto de la vieja humanidad. El paso por el prado gris y nebuloso que tiene enfrente, lleno de árboles caídos y espectros carentes de alegría o tristeza que simplemente dan vueltas sin razón o propósito en torno a bellos asfódelos, es un descanso que agradece, si bien no baja nunca el ritmo. Además, de algún modo encuentra en esos fantasmas que no tiene reparo en atravesar la reafirmación de su misión: él, por muchos crímenes de los que sea culpable, jamás debe acabar en un lugar como ese, tiene un destino que perseguir. _

_Cuando ve desde una pendiente un nuevo río —el último, está seguro de ello—, no teme. Se encuentra en el punto de no retorno para los muertos, donde un can de tres cabezas deja entrar las almas que han aceptado su final y entran al más allá, pero que se torna en un muro infranqueable para quienes se arrepienten en el último momento y tratan de dar la vuelta. Percibe la presencia de aquel guardián, quizá tan viejo como la hidra que resguarda las murallas del abismo, sin siquiera mirar atrás por ello; para él ya solo hay un camino posible: hacia adelante._

_Invadido por lo que muchos llamarían locura, el prisionero salta, sabiendo que el can le permitirá salir. Dos nuevas sensaciones lo invaden al mismo tiempo que le llega el inefable olor de aquellas aguas amarillentas, tan parecido al del miasma: primero, una nueva fuerza tratando de arrastrarlo, almas en pena que no han aceptado el fin de sus vidas y se arrojaron a medio camino desde la misma barca que los llevaría al averno, nada que pudiera preocuparle a él; por otro lado, es consciente de que el río busca robar las pocas fuerzas que le restan. La combinación es terrible, pero no peor que todo por lo que ha pasado, sigue sin bastar para quebrarlo._

_Nadando, dedicando cada fibra de su ser a alcanzar la orilla —las manos, extrañamente, no le responden bien—, el prisionero termina la travesía que no es sino el principio de su misión. Es por esta que sabe hacia dónde debe dirigirse, incluso en el río interminable en el que no pueden determinarse el norte y el sur._

_El sol de la tarde golpea su espalda quemada, pero es un calor agradable. La esperanza llega junto a los rayos de luz, invisibles para muchos, pero no para él. El otrora prisionero respira sin mesura el aire que no ha necesitado en milenios de encierro. Solo cuando toca la tierra y la siente deslizarse entre sus dedos, es de nuevo consciente de que es humano._

_O al menos de que tiene esa forma. El pecho, los brazos, las palmas. Los ve mientras en ellos las viejas heridas, pruebas de merecer su libertad, van desapareciendo poco a poco. El frío cede, las quemaduras sanan, las heridas se cierran: ya no está en el infierno. Aquí la vida nace y se recupera. Incluso puede escuchar el icor de su interior actuando. Entre la sangre divina que corre por sus venas, incluso el veneno que jamás ha existido en el mundo desaparece._

_¿Por qué un monstruo debe ser un gigante de cien brazos? ¿O una hidra de colosales colmillos? ¿O un can de tres cabezas? En el fondo, no hay razón para que un monstruo no pudiera tener la forma sencilla del hombre, última obra de los dioses._

_Se inclina en señal de respeto, no solo a los inmortales, sino al mismo planeta sobre el que de nuevo puede andar. Aún no piensa en el dulce sabor de la ambrosía mientras su cuerpo se recupera; cada bocanada de aire limpio le basta. En esos momentos llegan a él innumerables sensaciones, ordenadas de un modo que no podía ocurrir en el abismo que ha abandonado. Enseguida es consciente del dónde y el cuándo al que ha sido enviado, y de cada uno de los pecados de la raza humana; nada escapa a sus sentidos sobrenaturales. Es tanto el mal que percibe, que la misión que le fue encomendada bien podría ser exterminarla. _

_Nada es del todo claro, el mensaje que lo guía no está compuesto de sonidos ni imágenes, él debía darle el significado final. Se descubre preguntándose si está tomando el camino correcto, si debe avisar de su llegada. _

_Tras una muda oración, el antiguo prisionero se levanta, libre del dolor pasado y de toda herida aparente. Ha decidido hacer caso a su instinto, a quién es. Él existe; solo tuvo un origen, no necesita más de un camino. Después de todo, aun los hombres malvados necesitan a algo por lo que sentir temor._

_**Notas del autor:**_

Este capítulo ya fue publicado en Saint Seiya Foros hace algunos años. Entonces, fue tarea de **Killcrom** revisarlo, y de **Wind no Joseph** y **Marcus** el de dar algunos apuntes sobre el texto, publicado como un **One Shot** en esa ocasión, que se tuvieron en cuenta para esta publicación. ¡Un gran y agradecido abrazo para los tres!

**Ulti_SG**. Considerando su aparición en SSO, ese habría sido un título acertado.

¿Ni en un momento tan duro para ella puedes compadecerte de Ifigenia? ¡Pura maldad la tuya, en verdad!

Como sabes, solo logro esa clase de milagros cuando no me esfuerzo en que el personaje destaque, sino en contar la historia. Ahí ocurren maravillas, mientras que cuando pretendo lograr ese efecto pueden suceder desastres. O no. Al final todo depende del lector, por supuesto. Veremos lo que esta historia tiene que ofrecer. Ya sea personajes conocidos y nuevos, todos darán su mejor esfuerzo en esta aventura…

¡… que recién empieza! Con este capítulo, termina el preludio de La última Guerra Santa para dar comienzo el primer arco. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	11. Plutón 1

**Capítulo 1. **_**Luces y sombras**_

En la sala de espera del hospital, un joven temblaba de forma incontrolable, dominado por un miedo que para el resto de mortales no era más que un mal presentimiento. Sobrecogido por esa sensación, se levantó de la silla y empezó a andar en círculos hasta que por fin se abrió una puerta.

El médico entró a la sala con mal semblante, apenas ocultando el temblor de las manos manteniéndolas en los bolsillos de la bata. El joven, luego de dar un suspiro, se bajó la capucha y trató de ofrecerle la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin éxito. Hacía ya tiempo que no era capaz de realizar ese simple gesto, siempre preocupado por un ataque que nunca terminaba de llegar. Si se encontrase en Grecia, esta sería la novena noche desde la última vez que sonrió, deseándole buen viaje al Sumo Sacerdote de Atenea. También era la última vez que lo vio, por lo que durante días creyó que el temor que sentía no era más que preocupación y se limitó a seguir la única orden que tenían: reunir a todos los santos de Atenea en el Santuario, tal y como se hizo en la pasada Guerra Santa.

Apenas hacía una hora, mientras se preocupaba de que cada guardia estuviera en su puesto y no holgazaneando, cayó en la cuenta de que había malinterpretado las palabras del Sumo Sacerdote, quien debía ser cauto, pues iba acompañado de un desconocido en el que solo confiaba lo indispensable. Sí, todos los santos de Atenea vivos se hallaban ahora en el Santuario, incluso un veterano que desoyó el llamado durante la pasada Guerra Santa fue arrastrado hacia allá por la mujer más peligrosa del planeta. Todos menos cinco, que dormían a solo dos pasos de donde se encontraba.

—Puede llevárselos —dijo el médico, a sabiendas de que el recién llegado, de una importancia que no reflejaban la humilde túnica que vestía, no necesitaba permiso para hacerlo—. Lléveselos.

En las gafas del médico, pudo verse reflejado con esa mueca desagradable en la cara antes siempre dichosa o decidida. Cabello rojo despeinado, grandes ojos inquietos bajo una frente sin cejas, donde resaltaban dos puntos morados. Él era Kiki, último discípulo de Mu de Aries, el mayor maestro de psicoquinesia y telepatía que hubo en el mundo. Pensar en todo eso, por vergonzoso que pudiese sonar si lo dijera en voz alta, le dio ánimos. Podía hacerlo. Si alguien quería matar a los héroes legendarios que desafiaron a Poseidón en los océanos y a Hades en las profundidades del infierno, tendría que pasar por encima de hasta el último hombre que luchaba en nombre de Atenea.

—Si me encuentro con la señorita Kido en la otra vida, no seré capaz de mirarla a la cara —dijo el médico—. Le he fallado.

—No creo que ella lo vea así —replicó Kiki—. Al igual que ocurrió después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, ha cuidado de ellos sin perder la esperanza, manteniéndolos con vida estos años. Ese es su papel y lo ha cumplido con creces.

—Siguen en coma. No he podido cambiar eso.

—Tampoco puede entender por qué siguen dormidos, ¿cierto? Nosotros hace ya tiempo que aceptamos el estado de nuestros compañeros como un castigo divino, el precio a pagar por la victoria frente a Hades. Lo vimos así un día como este, hace ya tiempo. Ella vino al Santuario para encomendarnos el cuidado del mundo y de sus campeones, sus amigos, antes de ascender a los cielos. Ese día comprendimos que no iban a despertar así como así, que era un asunto de dioses, que solo ellos podían resolverlo.

—La señorita Kido. Fue tan inesperado.

Kiki asintió, comprensivo. En el Santuario tuvieron la oportunidad de despedir a la diosa por la que habían librado tantas batallas, mientras que quienes trabajaban para la Fundación se encontraron con esa noticia de la noche a la mañana.

—Estamos a mano. Ni la magia del Santuario ni la ciencia de la Fundación pudo despertarlos. Y como le dije, doctor, usted tuvo esperanza y siguió luchando.

—Si trata de levantarme los ánimos, despreocúpese. En este momento, estoy seguro de que cada segundo cuenta y no vale la pena gastar tiempo en alguien como yo.

—Usted sí que se tendría que preocupar si vuelve a sugerir que soy un buen hombre. ¡Y no me gusta que me trate de usted alguien que podría ser mi abuelo!

Después de mucho tiempo, con una cara de enfado que habría hecho reír al más serio de los soldados en el Santuario, Kiki logró formar una sonrisa. Una forzada y retorcida, como la maliciosa sonrisa de un duende listo para realizar alguna travesura.

—Si es posible, me gustaría saber a dónde se los llevará a mis pacientes.

—Rusia, Grecia y Japón. Sí, ya sé que estamos en Japón, me refiero a un lugar mejor protegido. Prefiero no decir más. Si lo hiciera, pondría en riesgo su vida.

—Es tarde para eso.

Las repentinas palabras del médico desconcertaron a Kiki, que en un esfuerzo por superar el miedo que seguía embargándolo, centró todos sus sentidos en percibir la presencia de un enemigo. No pudo encontrar nada, no sintió que hubiera nadie en el hospital, salvo él, el médico y los héroes durmientes. De hecho, no era capaz de sentir vida de ninguna clase en el barrio, como si de repente todo el mundo hubiese decidido marcharse. No, más bien, huir de un peligro inminente.

Kiki miró al médico con nuevos ojos. Aquel hombre humilde, a quien ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar cómo se llamaba, había permanecido cerca de sus pacientes a sabiendas de que eso le podía deparar un destino peor que la muerte.

—Puede que tenga que dejar a uno de sus pacientes aquí. Si acepta, solo contaría con el apoyo de un santo de Atenea, no podemos permitirnos prescindir de más hombres.

Sin decir una palabra, el médico asintió.

—Ya le diré qué hacer cuando acabe —dijo Kiki un instante antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia. No le había dado tiempo al médico de sorprenderse cuando volvió a aparecer, rascándose la cabeza—. «Lo que hace grande a un soldado de Atenea, no es la armadura que lleva puesta, sino su fe en la diosa y su valor para defender sus ideales.» Es lo que mi _hija_ siempre dice cuando me burlo de un guardia que está haciendo el vago, aunque creo que la mitad de una frase tan rebuscada se debe al loco que escogió como escudero. ¡No se sienta mal, doctor, porque en este día esa bata blanca que lleva brilla para nosotros con el mismo brillo que los doce mantos zodiacales!

Al terminar tan improvisado discurso, volvió a desaparecer. En la sala solo quedó el médico, quien sonriente se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No tenía tiempo para preguntarse cómo Kiki había hecho eso, tenía trabajo que hacer.

xxx

Tal y como sucedió en los alrededores de aquel hospital, la sombra del miedo se había extendido sobre un humilde pueblo costero de Grecia conocido como Rodorio. Ocurrió en el mismo momento en que Kiki se dio cuenta de la verdadera orden del Sumo Sacerdote, todos los aldeanos sintieron un repentino deseo de marcharse, que solo pudieron combatir con el amor que sentían por la tierra en la que sus antepasados habían vivido desde mucho antes de que Grecia fuera conocida como tal. Las gentes de Rodorio ganaron esa batalla a medias, que libró cada uno en el interior de su alma, pues acabaron todos encerrándose en sus casas, con todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. En las calles no quedó nadie, ni tan siquiera un mendigo.

Por este motivo, cuando el barco de la Fundación, blanco como un cisne, atracó en el puerto de Rodorio, solo había cinco personas para recibirlo. En nombre de las amazonas estaba Geist, acompañada por un lancero que hacía notables esfuerzos por mantener oculta la oreja, roja como un tomate; también estaba presente Docrates, nombrado esa misma semana capitán de la guardia del Santuario, tan alto como viejo era el hombre que se mantenía a su diestra, un héroe de guerra llamado Icario, reclutado hacía tan solo unas horas. Cerraba aquel quinteto Shaina de Ofiuco, líder de facto del Santuario en ausencia del Sumo Sacerdote. Frente a las armaduras de cuero que llevaban los demás, ella vestía una coraza del color de la luna llena.

Al lancero le parecía un grupo más bien improvisado y la prueba de lo mal que estaba el Santuario en esos tiempos, pero no dijo nada. Ya bastante había tenido con que aquella amazona enmascarada lo reprendiera y trajera hasta allí de la peor manera posible. Se mantuvo quieto y callado, como una estatua, tal y como le habían ordenado, hasta que los pasajeros del barco salieron a la cubierta.

—¿Ese es Seiya? —exclamó el lancero.

—No lo es —susurró Geist—. Fíjate bien.

Salvo el hombre que dirigía la procesión, que parecía tener sendos bosques en vez de cejas, todos los que bajaban por el puente tendido entre el puerto y el barco tenían armaduras negras. Si el lancero había confundido a uno de ellos con Seiya era porque tenía la misma cara, altura y complexión, apenas distinguiéndose del durmiente santo de Atenea por tener el cabello y los ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Del mismo modo, la armadura que portaba solo se distinguía del manto sagrado de Pegaso por el color, así como la falta del brillo y la vida del original.

—Son los caballeros negros de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Fénix y Andrómeda —dijo Geist, todavía hablando en voz baja—. También podrías llamarlos sombras.

—¿Sombras? —preguntó el lancero.

—A quienes visten la burda imitación del manto sagrado que no pudieron obtener, Atenea los maldice con tener la misma apariencia que el último portador legítimo. Al menos esa es la versión oficial. Ahora, calla y observa.

Un total de trece caballeros negros se dispusieron en una línea, firmes y desafiantes. El guardia que presumía haberlos traído desde la misma Reina Muerte, se preparó para presentarlos. Ya estaba apuntando a los dos de ellos con la lanza, que por alguna razón estaba envuelta por harapos, cuando Shaina dijo:

—Leda y Spica, de la isla Andrómeda. Vuestro maestro y vuestros compañeros murieron con honor en una trágica batalla, no puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros, que no solo huisteis en ese momento, sino que tampoco acudisteis al llamado del Santuario una vez terminó la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Vuestro crimen es la cobardía.

Ambos jóvenes, sombras de Andrómeda, no pudieron mantener la cabeza en alto mucho tiempo. Sabían que aquellas palabras eran tan duras como ciertas.

—Agni y Rudra, desconozco mucho sobre vosotros. Quién fue vuestro maestro, a qué manto sagrado aspirasteis y cuáles son vuestros auténticos nombres. Lo que sé, empero, avergonzaría por igual a todos en el Santuario y a vuestra gente, allá en la India. Vuestro crimen es el asesinato, ¡ni las aguas del Ganges podrían lavar vuestras manos!

Mientras que la sombra de Pegaso, a quien el lancero había confundido con Seiya, escupió a un lado, la sombra de Dragón pareció reflexionar frente aquella acusación. Shaina no se detuvo ni por un gesto ni por otro y siguió pasando revista.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, caballero negro de Fénix?

—Llama —contestó el siguiente, caballero negro de Cisne—. El mío es Cristal.

Shaina, a quien le constaba que Llama era incapaz de hablar, hizo un gesto de asentimiento, para luego preguntar:

—¿Cuál es tu crimen, Cristal? Fuiste tú quien detuvo a Llama antes de que arrasara la aldea de Kohoutek, llevándolo en persona a Reina Muerte. ¿Por qué no fuiste al Santuario, donde te tratarían como un héroe? ¿Por qué te quedaste allí?

—Porque fallé a un amigo muy querido, causándole una muerte deshonrosa —replicó Cristal—. Ya que nadie me ha juzgado por ese pecado, tuve que hacerlo yo mismo.

—¿Por qué necesitamos a esta gente? —preguntó el lancero mientras veía a Shaina acusar a otro caballero negro de Fénix de usar niños para robar en distintas ciudades de Grecia—. Los que no tienen las manos manchadas de sangre, son unos cobardes en los que no se puede confiar. ¿Estos serán nuestros refuerzos? ¡Son todo lo contrario a lo que un santo de Atenea debería ser, incluso si un día aspiraron a serlo! Solo velan por su beneficio personal y seguro que nos traicionan a la primera de cambio.

Soltando un bufido más propio de animal que de hombre, Docrates dirigió al lancero una mirada furibunda. Estaba por propinarle un buen coscorrón con aquel puño tan grande como una cabeza humana cuando Geist se le adelantó.

—¡Ay!

—¿Qué te he dicho? Calla y observa.

—¿Es que usted confía en esa gente?

—Confío en el criterio de los santos de Atenea. Y en el de Shaina más que en el de ningún otro. Llevamos ya varios años de paz, es comprensible que nuestras fuerzas estén mermadas y que necesitemos reunir gente de donde sea, aunque no nos guste.

El lancero, todavía con reservas, cabeceó para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Para entonces, Shaina ya había terminado las deshonrosas presentaciones y volvía a ignorar los intentos del guardia de la lanza envuelta por tomar protagonismo. Faetón, que así se llamaba, dirigió una mirada furtiva al barco, como esperando algo.

—Si queréis mi opinión, muchos de vosotros no sois más que basura —exclamó Shaina, como haciendo eco de las quejas del lancero—. Aspirasteis a ser santos de Atenea, a vestir un manto sagrado. ¿Cómo pudisteis caer tan bajo? ¿Es que el fracaso enturbió vuestras almas? Doble sería la vergüenza entonces. Docrates pugnó con Algethi, el santo de plata de mayor fuerza física de mi generación, por el manto sagrado de Hércules. Y ahí lo tenéis, no a una bestia con piel de hombre, como vosotros, sino a un soldado de Atenea que ha acudido al llamado del Santuario para luchar una vez más.

Desde el momento en que Shaina lo señaló, Docrates había empezado a sonreír. No solo por el halago, sino por las miradas de pavor que algunos de los caballeros negros le dirigían, temerosos de un hombre que de sobra doblaría en altura al más alto de los presentes. Con tal de ver esas caras de niños asustados, había valido la pena que le recordaran que había fracasado en convertirse en santo hacía tantos años.

—Sea como sea —continuó Shaina en cuanto entendió que Docrates no diría nada—, ahora estáis aquí, de vuelta en el Santuario. Se os otorga la oportunidad de volver a luchar en nombre de Atenea, siempre que renunciéis a las armaduras negras.

Si las reacciones de los caballeros negros a las acusaciones de Shaina habían sido diversas, en esta ocasión todos asintieron al unísono. Ya en el viaje habían sido informados de la condición que debían acatar para ser liberados, no de la culpa, ya que esta persigue a los hombres hasta el día en que mueren, sino del infierno en la Tierra al que habían sido recluidos. La isla conocida como Reina Muerte.

—El hombre del que os he hablado os dirá qué puesto os corresponderá el resto de vuestras vidas. Sed mejores de lo que fuisteis y peores de lo que seréis.

De nuevo, los trece asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Docrates y los demás.

—Seré claro. Ya no me acuerdo de vuestros nombres, tendréis que ganaros uno nuevo en la próxima batalla —exclamó Docrates, sin dejarse impresionar por la disciplina con la que aquel grupo se había movido—. En el momento en que pisasteis este suelo, renunciasteis a portar armas y armaduras. Sí, habéis oído bien, lucharéis con nada más que vuestros cuerpos, como según se cuenta hicieron los primeros santos. Veréis vuestros puños sangrar con cada golpe, pues en cada golpe estará en juego vuestra vida y la de hombres mejores que vosotros. El abuelo que tengo a mi derecha será vuestro capitán. ¡Ni se os ocurra subestimarlo porque parezca poca cosa! Icario luchó como un santo de Atenea contra los alemanes en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

—En realidad, fue en la segunda —aclaró Icario.

—¿Hubo…? —estuvo a punto de preguntar Docrates, carraspeando a media frase para librarse de la metida de pata—. Luchó contra los enemigos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y está aquí de nuevo, en el frente, porque los soldados de Atenea no conocemos la palabra jubilación, nuestro único descanso es la muerte.

—Te estás yendo por las ramas otra vez —susurró Icario, que echó un vistazo a los reclutas de armaduras negras en busca de algún signo de hastío. No lo encontró, claro, nadie cuerdo querría regresar a Reina Muerte después de ganarse la libertad.

Aunque Docrates era un hombre de temperamento fuerte, no se enfadó con la intervención de aquel abuelo, más bien se echó a reír. Solo un santo de Atenea tenía los arrestos de decirle algo a una montaña de músculos como él.

—Os uniréis a un batallón formado por aspirantes. Desde ese día, eso diréis que sois. El que lo haya entendido, que me siga. El que no, que se suicide.

—No has explicado nada. ¡Qué desastre de capitán! —se quejó de nuevo Icario mientras Docrates ya daba media vuelta y se ponía en marcha.

El lancero, habiendo aprendido a las malas que a veces era mejor quedarse callado, vio cómo aquel grupo de malhechores se convertía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en parte del ejército de Atenea. Él, que había sido entrenado para convertirse en santo, solo pudiendo saborear la hiel del fracaso, llegó a ser informado del batallón que Docrates estaba organizando, uno al que podía unirse todo aspirante que no hubiese usado alguna vez en combate arma alguna. ¿Era posible que aquel honor, que ni siquiera soñó recibir al no creer que lo mereciera, recayera en asesinos, ladrones y cobardes?

—Ya puedes hablar —dijo Geist mientras los caballeros negros se retiraban en fila, con Docrates e Icario a la cabeza—. ¿Te ha impresionado lo de que un santo luchara en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a que sí?

—¿A quién se le ocurrió que era buena idea reclutar a esta gente?

No parecía la clase de decisión que pudiera tomarse estando el Sumo Sacerdote fuera del Santuario, por mucho que se hubiese declarado la alerta máxima. Quien hubiese propuesto algo así, debía ser el más audaz de los hombres. O un loco.

En lugar de mandarlo a callar de nuevo, Geist señaló hacia al barco, donde un último pasajero se hacía ver. No vestía ninguna clase de armadura, solo una sencilla camisa blanca, pantalones con tirantes color verde militar y la clase de botas que llevaría un soldado. Y como un soldado saludó a todos los que estaban en el puerto, con la mano extendida sobre la sien, muy serio.

—A él se le ocurrió —dijo Geist—. El escudero de la aspirante a Virgo, Azrael.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Los mitos son una fuente infinita de inspiración, ya lo demostró Masami Kurumada al crear el universo del que tanto ha surgido, y otros muchos también. Pocas cosas me inspiran más a escribir que ellos, lo que es un poco preocupante. ¡Debo expandir mis horizontes o me estancaré en las aguas del Aqueronte!

A pesar de lo que hablamos, siento que la canción que debería venirte a la mente con este capítulo es la de Hades (de Pascu & Rodri, para lectores indiscretos), pero creo que con esa disfuncional familia es normal estar a la sombra de Zeus. No debo quejarme.

En cuanto a los propósitos educativos de este capítulo, desde luego es un buen examen tratar de identificar todas las referencias que me negué a nombrar. Por ello no hay notas aclarativas en este capítulo, ni las habrá, pienso que es parte del encanto de este prólogo que abre las puertas al primer arco de La última Guerra Santa.

¡Primer arco que empieza hoy mismo!

**Shadir**. A buen seguro que fue, o es, una buena historia. ¡Lo bueno es que regresaste!

Jabu ya ha tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a una dura decisión antes. ¿Podrá encarar esta con la misma decisión? ¡Veremos!

En FFnet tengo el problema de que me desaparece los espacios y asteriscos que separan una escena de otra, imagino que eso hace el cambio bastante brusco. ¿Sabes si hay alguna solución para eso?


	12. Plutón 2

**Capítulo 2**. _**Plan de defensa**_

La aparición de Azrael, que bajaba sin prisa por el puente hasta el puerto, no dejó indiferente a nadie. Hasta Docrates e Icario tuvieron que detener la marcha, pues los caballeros negros parecían recelar de aquel joven de descuidados cabellos rubios. Por el contrario, Faetón mostró una súbita alegría.

—Cuéntales, escudero —exclamó cuando aquel estaba todavía a medio camino—. ¡Cuéntales lo ocurrido en la isla!

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú? —dijo Shaina, como olvidando que llevaba rato ignorándolo.

Faetón abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando sin éxito las palabras que había estado preparando durante el viaje. Por suerte, Azrael llegó antes de que Shaina perdiera la paciencia, solicitando permiso para dar su informe.

—Adelante. A ver si al menos tú sabes hablar.

—La misión original fue un fracaso —sentenció Azrael.

—Exacto —dijo Faetón—. Espera, ¿¡qué!?

A pesar de la máscara, si no es que gracias a ella, Shaina dedicó a Faetón una mirada que le heló el alma. Dando tres pasos hacia atrás y cerrando la boca hasta formar una línea, el soldado se apartó de la conversación.

—Llegamos a Reina Muerte a la hora estimada, no hubo incidentes reseñables, solo una pequeña discusión sobre dónde debíamos soltar anclas y subirnos a los botes. Gracias a que se tomó la decisión correcta, el enemigo no pudo hundir el barco.

—¿El enemigo? —cuestionó Shaina.

—Los caballeros negros le seguían debido a una máscara tribal que le cubría el rostro, que consideré prudente traer aquí. Me temo que no puedo decir mucho más de él, salvo que parecía la encarnación de una fuerza de la naturaleza. De un puntapié abría grietas en la tierra y con un revés de mano rasgaba el cielo, generando tal fricción en el aire que fundía la roca. Con dos golpes conjuraba una lluvia de roca fundida capaz de acabar con un batallón entero —explicó Azrael, sumido en un repentino entusiasmo del que no parecía darse cuenta—. Pude verlo en dos ocasiones.

Shaina asintió, dándole vueltas a la posible identidad del enemigo mientras Azrael continuaba con el informe. Al parecer, Faetón había sido en una sola noche un hombre prudente y valiente, pues tanto había aceptado que el barco estuviera lo más lejos posible de la isla, como se había metido en uno de los tres botes que ordenó enviar. La fortuna quiso que él y Azrael, el único civil que salió del barco, sobrevivieran a una lluvia de magma, roca y fuego que en principio confundieron con una erupción.

Veinte de los mejores hombres en la guardia del Santuario murieron en ese instante, calcinados. A Shaina le sorprendió saber que en esas circunstancias Faetón decidiera nadar hacia la isla en lugar de regresar al barco. ¿No había querido sentirse menos que Azrael, a quien en el Santuario conocían por el sobrenombre de chico de la Fundación? Fuera como fuese, los hechos eran que aquellos dos llegaron a la isla, donde fueron recibidos por los trece caballeros negros que terminarían por reclutar y un hombre vendado desde los pies a la cabeza, semejante a un demonio por la máscara que traía y los gruñidos que profería. Por supuesto, no se les dio tiempo de dar explicaciones, sino que de un momento para otro se vieron en un combate contra el autoproclamado guardián de Reina Muerte. Azrael, desarmado; Faetón, con una lanza muy especial.

—En la batalla lo vi por segunda vez —explicó Azrael—. Lanzó sobre nosotros el mismo ataque que acabó con nuestros compañeros, solo que en menor escala. Si he de ser franco, creo que a él le debemos la mitad de la victoria. Era más fuerte, rápido y resistente que ambos, un hombre desarmado y otro con una lanza que solo podía rasguñarle las vendas así le diera con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si pudo hacer eso que dices, como poco debe haber sido un aspirante a santo —comentó Shaina, mirando luego a Faetón. El soldado había empezado a enrojecer por las palabras de Azrael, ya que según estas la proeza que había realizado y de la que se sentía tan orgulloso pasaba a ser una cuestión de suerte. Y algo más—. Qué afortunado que de entre tres botes y todo un batallón de guardias, la lanza que llevaba en la punta el veneno de Lerna estaba en tus manos, ¿no?

—Así que por eso la tenía envuelta —comentó Geist, que había estado atenta a la escena—. Una lanza envenenada. Ya me parecía demasiado heroico para Faetón.

—No lo sabe usted bien —dijo el lancero.

—¿De qué te vas a quejar esta vez?

—Faetón ha sido mi superior desde que me uní a la guardia. Le gusta dar órdenes, tiene una vista de águila y corre como nadie cuando hay una pelea, en busca de alguien de mayor rango que la pueda resolver. No me lo imagino siguiendo adelante después de perder a la mayoría de sus hombres y sobrevivir de milagro.

—Se unió al grupo de ataque, cuando por cuestión de rango nadie hubiese podido cuestionarle que quisiera permanecer en el barco.

—Le gusta parecer valiente, mientras puede —insistió el lancero, como involuntario vocero de las dudas que incluso Shaina tenía—. ¿Ha oído hablar de Reina Muerte? La sola idea de ir allí nadando haría que se meara encima. ¡Hasta a mí me pasaría!

—Suficiente información —cortó Geist—. Y baja la voz.

Para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera mirando a aquel imprudente con ojos homicidas, miró a uno y otro lado. Azrael exponía la forma en que convencieron a los caballeros negros de que los acompañaran, dejando la identidad del guardián de Reina Muerte, muerto por envenenamiento, como una incógnita a la que Shaina no dio mayor importancia. Docrates e Icario habían perdido el interés en el informe y siguieron la marcha, liderando una fila de sombras que murmuraba sin cesar:

—A ese le falta un tornillo.

—Te estás quedando corto. Está más loco que una cabra.

—Espero que nos destinen a diez kilómetros de su puesto.

Solo el caballero negro de Cisne mantenía la calma. Siendo el que cerraba la fila, dirigió una última mirada a Azrael, que ya terminaba el informe, y sonrió.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado —comentó el lancero, inconsciente de los peligros que Geist trataba de evitarle—. Se lo digo yo.

—Descansa, soldado —dijo Shaina, cediendo por esta vez a las maneras de aquel chico. Había hecho un buen trabajo—. Con un enemigo así, es un milagro que hayáis salido ilesos. Y tú —añadió, mirando a Faetón—, ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Una medalla?

—Por supuesto que no, señora Shaina. Solo quería que estuviera informada. Y me consta que hay gente en el Santuario que por envidia me tacha de mentiroso.

—Voy a hacer como que no te he oído decir que un chiquillo imberbe es más digno de confianza que tú. Vuelve a tu puesto antes de que digas más sandeces.

—¿A mi puesto, señora Shaina?

—¿Crees que Rodorio se cuidará solo? Hemos destinado a la mitad de la guardia allí. Organiza las patrullas. Ninguna calle debe quedar sin vigilancia. ¿Está claro?

—Cristalino.

Con esa rápida respuesta, Faetón dio media vuelta, todavía aferrado a la lanza tapada como si le fuera la vida en ello, y salió a toda prisa. Cuando pasó de largo a Geist, sin dar muestras de haber escuchado cómo lo ponían por los suelos hacía un momento, Shaina llamó a la amazona con el fin de ultimar unos detalles.

El lancero, de naturaleza curiosa, aguzó el oído en un vano intento de escuchar lo que hablaban. Todo lo ocurrido en el puerto hasta el momento había sido inesperado y quería anticiparse a la próxima sorpresa. Estuvo así un rato, tan distraído en esa tarea que no se percató de que Azrael se le había acercado y, al igual que él, observaba a aquellas mujeres en un silencio que solo rompió al estornudar.

—Ay. ¡Eso de acercarse a la gente sin avisar es de mala educación!

—¿No es aquí donde los soldados rasos deben esperar a recibir órdenes?

—No, sí, ¡no sé! Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Y tú no eres un soldado, eres un escudero, ¿no? Seguro que el santo al que sirves te estará esperando con muy mal humor después de pasar tantos días fuera.

—No comprendo por qué usáis términos como caballeros y escuderos en esta época. La señorita, que debo decir que tiene siempre muy buen humor, me considera su asistente y así preferiría ser llamado, si no es mucha molestia.

—¿No eres muy joven para ser tan formal? ¡Debes tener mi edad, por los dioses! No, mejor no digas nada, tienes cara de querer contarle tu vida al primero que pasa.

Más enojado porque no podía escuchar nada de la conversación de Shaina y Geist que porque de verdad le molestase Azrael, el lancero se apartó de él. Al menos, quiso hacerlo, porque en cuanto levantó el pie este se empezó a reír.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Discúlpeme. Por la batalla a la que por fortuna sobreviví me he estado considerando un soldado más, aunque hasta esta semana no me habían herido nunca. ¿Quiere…?

—No, no quiero que me enseñes tus heridas de guerra, gracias —cortó enseguida el lancero, aunque al final la curiosidad le pudo más—. ¿De verdad te hirieron? Apuesto a que Faetón te usó como escudo humano y aprovechó ese momento para atacar.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad —dijo Azrael, de nuevo riendo—. Fui yo el que acometí en mal momento. ¡Recibí tal paliza que pasé todo el viaje en cama!

Frente a la nueva revelación, el lancero arqueó una ceja, pensativo. En el informe, Azrael había dicho que el guardián de Reina Muerte los atacó a ambos con una técnica basada en roca fundida, eso se podía explicar con que después de ese ataque Azrael se hubiese adelantado y atacado a lo loco, guardando solo bastantes fuerzas para decirles a un grupo de malhechores que ya no tenían que seguir en la isla de la que eran prisioneros. El problema era más bien con el viaje en sí. ¿Faetón había podido por sí solo evitar que cualquiera de los trece caballeros negros a bordo iniciara un motín?

—Claro, la máscara —dijo en voz alta al caer en cuenta en ese detalle—. Los mantuvisteis a raya gracias a la máscara del guardián de la isla, ¿verdad?

—Le pedí al señor Faetón que la vigilase porque no sabíamos cómo usarla. Es lo único que hice en el barco, aparte de dormir y dejarles una nota en la cocina.

—¿Una nota?

—Sí, creo que aún no la he tirado. Sí, sigue aquí.

Azrael sacó un papel arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a aquel soldado que estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas.

—Señor Faetón. Es la primera vez que lo oigo en mis años de…

En cuanto el lancero tuvo la nota en las manos y la leyó, ya no pudo decir más.

Ajenas a la conversación de aquel par, Shaina y Geist terminaron la conversación y se separaron. Más que de la estrategia a seguir, buena parte de la charla había sido una reprimenda para la más destacada amazona del Santuario, por traer a un soldado raso a un evento de tal envergadura. Por suerte para Geist, no estaban en la clase de situación en la que pudieran ponerlos bajo arresto a ambos, y si lo hacían bien en la próxima batalla, los méritos harían que ese desliz fuera agua pasada.

—Ya volví, ¿se ha quejado mucho?

—Sin incidentes, señora —saludó Azrael, en posición de firmes.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo? No importa —decidió Geist, meneando la cabeza—. Ya que es tarde y venís de un largo viaje, vuestra tripulación podrá seguir descansando aquí hasta mañana. ¿Quieres acompañarlos?

—Tengo que informar a la señorita.

—Ya veo. Conociéndola, debe de estar muy preocupada. Mientras nuestros caminos coincidan, no tengo problema en escoltarte.

—Se lo agradezco.

—¿Y tú, chico? ¿Ya has entendido por qué los vigilantes son las últimas personas que tendrían que estar tomándose una siesta?

El lancero, todavía paralizado, dejó caer la nota al suelo, de modo que Geist pudo leerla un momento antes de que el viento se la llevara. «Hay explosivos en el barco. Si morimos estallarán. Vuestro jefe destruyó los botes. Buen viaje.»

—¡Cuide de mí, señora Geist! —terminó soltando, poniéndose de inmediato tras la sorprendida amazona.

—¿¡Qué edad crees que tengo!?

xxx

Los caballeros negros, ya lejos del puerto y bajo la atenta mirada de Docrates e Icario, empezaban a despojarse de las armaduras negras, que acabarían en una carretilla tirada por dos jóvenes gemelos, cuando Kiki acabó su tarea. Ya todos los durmientes estaban a salvo y bien cuidados, por lo que él pudo volver a la casita que tenía en las afueras de Rodorio para cuando visitaba el Santuario. Allí, en el recibidor, le esperaban las herramientas celestes que había heredado de su maestro Mu, el único herrero en el mundo capaz de reparar un manto sagrado, dispuestas sobre una mesa sobre la que todavía brillaba la luz de la última vela que encendió, unas horas atrás.

Ya que el material para trabajar tardaría en venir, Kiki aprovechó para vigilar con suma atención los últimos eventos en el puerto, apoyándose en los sentidos extraordinarios de los que gozaba como parte del pueblo de Mu. El soldado cejudo y el atolondrado escudero de su _hija_ lo habían hecho bien, incluso si él se había encargado de teletransportarlos a Japón y desde allí habían contado con el barco más rápido de la Fundación, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Se rio a gusto viendo a Faetón correr por Rodorio como alma que lleva el diablo y al lancero escandalizarse por leer una nota, pero el semblante se le ensombreció al fijarse en la tripulación del barco, marineros de gran valor atrincherados en los camarotes más apartados.

—Es él —decidió Kiki, recordando la sensación que tuvo en el hospital, vacío de vida a excepción de un médico y cinco pacientes muy especiales. En el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí, tuvo unas ganas tremendas de marcharse cuanto antes, un terror súbito y sin sentido que enmascaró con que tenía una tarea que cumplir y debía hacerlo deprisa. Todo había ido bien después, mientras viajaba de un rincón del mundo a otro para poner a Seiya y a los demás a salvo, hasta ahora. De nuevo se sentía como un cervatillo observado por un cazador, solo que él no podía huir, tenía que impedir que la guardia del Santuario huyera en desbandada—. Porque la amenaza de este cazador cubre todo este lugar, tal vez si miro al cielo podría verlo, el ojo de un dios vengativo.

Sacudió la cabeza para rechazar aquellos pensamientos. Ese era el peor de los casos, para el que no había esperanza. Aun él, que no había completado su entrenamiento, se consideraba a sí mismo un santo de Atenea de corazón. Como tal, tenía que traer esperanza a la gente. Eso era lo que Shaina hacía a la vez que buscaba la máscara de Rangda en el barco. No daba grandes discursos, no daba palmadas en la espalda, solo avanzaba en la oscuridad enfundada en aquel manto plateado, diciéndoles sin palabras: «Estamos aquí. Los santos de Atenea estamos aquí, con vosotros.»

La última persona a la que Shaina vio fue un muchacho de la edad de Azrael. Vestía un uniforme azul de segurita, gorra incluida, que le quedaba grande, aparte de estar tan arrugado que bien podría habérselo puesto ahora mismo.

—Vaya, no esperaba que los empleados de la Fundación fueran tan pícaros —susurró Kiki, medio riéndose de aquel chiste a la vez que trataba de percibir a la amante, o el amante, del chico—. No hay nadie ahí. Qué raro.

Era un camarote como otro cualquiera, tal vez el que Azrael había usado considerando las vendas que había sobre la cama. El muchacho no tuvo problemas en mostrarle a Shaina la caja en la que estaba guardada la máscara, a lo que esta asintió.

Si bien todo santo de Atenea contaba con un sexto sentido, muy pocos entre ellos podrían argumentar una maestría a la par de la de Kiki. Había, no obstante, un defecto en las habilidades de este, y es que observar los sucesos que transcurren lejos a menudo impide percatarse de lo que ocurre delante de tus narices.

Así, los gemelos habían llegado hacía rato con la dos carretillas llenas de brazales, rodilleras, corazas y otras piezas que los caballeros negros llevaron consigo. En lugar de avisar al pelirrojo, como dictaba el escaso año que llevaban como discípulos de él, decidieron guiarse por la década que habían vivido como chiquillos y susurraron toda suerte de bromas. Y como chiquillos, por supuesto, fueron atrapados al no saber cuándo parar ese incesante parloteo tan parecido al graznido de unos cuervos ociosos.

—Así que queréis despertar el tercer ojo para espiar mujeres —acusó Kiki, apareciendo tras el par de chicos, ahora asustados.

—Solo mujeres bonitas —dijo el más osado de los hermanos.

—¿No es lo que estás haciendo tú? —dijo el otro entre tartamudeos.

Kiki suspiró, creyéndose un maestro terrible solo el escaso segundo que tardó en recordar que tenía una _hija_ muy diligente. Dando la espalda a los chicos, que empezaron a preguntar si no los necesitaba para algo más y podían unirse al batallón del abuelo al que reclutaron la tarde de ese mismo día, señaló a los carros.

—El Santuario no necesita más armaduras —dijo con tono imperioso. Primero una a una y luego todas a la vez, las piezas de metal negro se elevaron de los carros, cubiertas por un aura resplandeciente como el sol. Los gemelos, siempre tan parlanchines, enmudecieron de puro asombro—. Lo que necesita la guardia son armas.

Como obedeciendo esa sentencia, todas las piezas estallaron en mil pedazos.

xxx

Tal y como había prometido, Geist escoltó a Azrael hasta el Santuario, así como al lancero, que debía volver a su puesto.

Aquel grupo tan singular se detuvo solo una vez en Rodorio, o más bien en las afueras, donde si se prestaba suficiente atención podía oírse el sonido de un martillo y otras herramientas propias de la herrería. Azrael pidió a Geist un momento y fue hasta allá, saliendo en apenas un minuto con un largo maletín plateado y ningún comentario sobre lo que ocurría dentro de la casa. Por prudencia, los demás no le preguntaron.

Más adelante estaba lo que para el común de los mortales eran unas montañas sin importancia. Aun la gente de Rodorio, que conocía la existencia del Santuario, unida a quienes lo habitaban por una relación comercial milenaria, no vería allí más que un bosquecillo que daba a ninguna parte. Al menos, así era por lo general, en ese momento una gran cantidad de hombres se había posicionado por la zona. La mayoría eran soldados protegidos por armaduras de cuero, cascos de hierro y armas de buen acero, miembros de la guardia que siempre iban en grupo. Cada tanto podía verse a algún soldado solitario que podría ser tomado por un campesino, de no ser por la manera tan sigilosa de moverse y el rifle que cada uno cargaba.

—Es un rifle tranquilizante —explicó Azrael la primera vez que vieron uno, adelantándose a la queja del lancero—. Podrían dormir a un elefante con eso.

En las profundidades del bosquecillo estaban Docrates e Icario dando órdenes a un grupo de aspirantes entre los que ya no se podía distinguir a los caballeros negros que llegaron al puerto. También había algunos guardias, no más de cincuenta, que se distinguían del resto por las lanzas que traían, de una punta tan negra como el ébano. Dos de esos guardias estaban custodiando el pasaje que daba al Santuario, oculto para todos los no iniciados en las artes combativas de los santos.

—Aunque he pasado muchas veces por aquí junto a la señorita, sigo sin verlo —observó Azrael mientras Geist pedía a los guardias que le cedieran el paso.

—Solo los que hemos sentido el cosmos arder en nuestro interior podemos —presumió el lancero, cuyo fracaso en la prueba final no impedía que viera con claridad el pasaje en la falda de la montaña—. Menudo escudero estás hecho, como sea que te llames.

—Podemos pasar —dijo Geist, para luego añadir por lo bajo—: Pues claro que podemos. Tanta seguridad me pone de los nervios.

Una vez se adentraron en las montañas, el mundo cambió. Ya no oyeron el vozarrón de Docrates dando órdenes ni a Icario corrigiéndole algún disparate ni a los aspirantes preparándose para la batalla. Tampoco vieron el interior de una cueva, como cabría esperar, sino que las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, iluminando el cielo nocturno sobre una montaña que no tenía nada que envidiar en altura al mismo monte Olimpo.

—¿A que es increíble? —dijo el lancero, viendo la muda fascinación con la que Azrael miraba aquellas tierras—. Nuestro Santuario.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Conde Dooku**. El que viste y calza, conde. Bienvenido.

**Shadir**. En defensa de Julian Solo, diré que Poseidón es un dios honesto, a diferencia de su hermano Hades, que promete Netflix ilimitado si te unes a su ejército y luego te lo corta a las doce horas, más que nada porque entonces eres un cadáver.

**Ulti_SG**. Así es, señorita, y este es un fic cristiano, sin lugar para el racismo.

No tengo muy claro quién es ese Jabu del que hablas. ¿Es el nombre de pila del nuevo Sumo Sacerdote? Lo incluiré en la encuesta por si acaso.

Oh, sí, es mal asunto eso de que todo tu ejército haya sido diezmado en guerras anteriores. ¿Darán la talla los caballeros negros? ¿Y Docrates, Geist y ese veterano de misteriosa constelación? Veremos. Lo que es seguro de que uno está mejor con trece soldados extra que sin ellos, por lo que desde producción nos haremos cargo de pagarle a Azrael esa cerveza por su gran debut. ¡Grande Azrael, sigue así!

Un momento, me estoy adelantando. Para nada el puesto de Shaina se debe a ninguna clase de favoritismo, desde luego, es solo que a Marin la veo en una posición más independiente que la del líder, a su aire. Sí, eso es.

Qué bueno que no hay un caballero negro de Cuervo, ¿no?

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	13. Plutón 3

**Capítulo 3.**_** Conociendo al enemigo**_

Poco había cambiado aquel sagrado lugar a lo largo de los milenios. Desde las casas y templos hasta la vestimenta, costumbres y forma de lucha habían permanecido inmutables, sin verse afectados por los reveses de la Historia y el signo de los tiempos. El primer día que el lancero pasó allí, mirando todo con una fascinación más bien infantil y desconociendo la austera vida que le esperaba, le dijeron que el coliseo era el edificio más joven del Santuario, construido en una época en la que Roma era dueña del mundo. En comparación, los templos zodiacales de la Eclíptica, el sendero que recorría en espiral la montaña principal, existían en los días en los que Odiseo, rey de Ítaca, todavía vivía. De esas historias, él solo sacaba que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que el Santuario existía, y eso le hacía sentir a la vez seguro y orgulloso. Estaba, después de todo, a punto de ser uno de los garantes de la paz y la justicia en la Tierra.

Ese sentimiento le ayudó a superar una vida en la que recibía solo lo indispensable en medio de una tierra yerma y dura, hecha para fortalecer a los hombres más allá de los límites humanos. Lo ayudó a seguir adelante después de la paliza que recibió en el coliseo delante de amigos, enemigos y el mismo Sumo Sacerdote, cuando el manto sagrado de Hércules, nada menos, estuvo a solo un paso de ser suyo. Ahora, más que ayudarle, le causaba dolores de cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en los valores que su maestro le inculcó, recordaba la escena del puerto, donde los héroes de los que la humanidad dependía recibían a unos hombres que solo podría calificar como villanos. ¿Cómo no iba a tener la cabeza hecha un lío?

Que Azrael y Geist hablaran sobre el tema mientras caminaba tampoco ayudaba.

—Si los caballeros negros imitan a los santos de Atenea, ¿por qué no se hacen llamar santos negros? —preguntaba Azrael.

—Hubo una época en la que los santos de Atenea fueron conocidos como caballeros, algo relacionado con los reyes de entonces y la religión que imperaba en Europa. Hoy en día es una expresión en desuso aquí en el Santuario. En cuanto a las sombras, son aspirantes que renegaron de Atenea después de haber fracasado, de modo que decidieron velar por nada más que su beneficio personal. Llamarse a sí mismos caballeros en lugar de santos debe ser una forma más de rebeldía.

—Así que la existencia del Santuario no es desconocida para el resto del mundo.

—Los poderosos saben que existe un lugar mítico, donde viven unas leyendas vivientes que actuarán siempre que sea necesario.

—Como en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Vaya. ¿Prestaste atención a lo que decía Docrates? Si bien los santos de Atenea han estado detrás de la derrota de pueblos conquistadores como el de los romanos y el de los mongoles, no ha sido porque enfrentaran a sus ejércitos. El Santuario no se involucra en política, ni para bien, ni para mal. Solo interviene en asuntos con los que la humanidad no podría lidiar por sí sola. Una generación de caballeros negros al servicio exclusivo de la Alemania Nazi, por ejemplo, cortesía del Japón Imperial.

—Estás bien informada.

—Me gusta leer. Eso es todo.

—A mí también, solo que nunca he visto nada de esto en los libros de Historia.

—Como creo que ya habrás deducido, los santos de Atenea trabajan desde las sombras. Oye, chico, ¿tú no vas a decir nada? Estás muy callado.

Sin detener la marcha, Geist miró por encima del hombro. El lancero les seguía, guardando distancias y con cara de estar aguantándose una nueva queja.

—Tengo un nombre, ¿sabe?

El grito decidido del lancero hizo que Azrael y Geist pararan a la vez de hablar y caminar. A aquel le tomó un par de tirones sacarse el casco de la cabeza, abollado como estaba en la parte trasera tras el coscorrón de Geist, hasta que lo logró, quedando al aire el corto cabello castaño. Con unos ojos decididos que revelaban su ascendencia oriental y una nada agradable cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda, él era:

—Makoto. ¡Mi nombre es Makoto!

Pasaron unos segundos incómodos, en los que la cara del lancero, tan seria a pesar del sudor que le perlaba la frente, se fue enrojeciendo poco a poco.

—Te llamas Makoto —dijo Geist—. Entendido.

Y así, sin más, reanudaron la marcha.

xxx

Para cuando Marin de Águila apareció, Kiki ya llevaba cerca de una hora trabajando sin descanso con los restos de las armaduras negras. Ya había convertido la mayor parte del material en toscas puntas de lanza que mezclaba con pequeños escudos y hojas cortas del mismo material que se había agenciado el año anterior. Los gemelos, encargados de suministrar el nuevo armamento a la guardia en Rodorio y las montañas siempre venían demasiado cansados como para preguntarle si todo lo hacía él, en especial porque querían terminar esa tarea lo más rápido posible para poder unirse a la lucha.

Marin, por supuesto, ni estaba cansada ni tenía un pelo de tonta.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó esta, que sostenía una de las espadas de hoja negra. El metal, conocido como _gammanium_ en la actualidad, era uno de los principales componentes de los mantos sagrados que solo los del pueblo de Mu sabían moldear. Más duro que el acero, y a pesar de ello, tan ligero que podría servir para crear puntas de flecha.

—Es un regalo envenenado —explicó Kiki.

—He sentido la presencia de Seiya.

—No podía dejar al héroe que desafió a Poseidón y Hades en un lugar que no fuera el Santuario, ¿cierto? Seika lo atenderá mientras nosotros lo defendemos.

—¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Las ninfas de Dodona y los guerreros azules de Bluegrad se ocuparán del cuidado y la protección de Shiryu y Hyoga por lo menos durante esta noche. Los santos de Perseo y Orión protegerán a Ikki y Shun mientras la Fundación vela por su salud.

—Creía que no querías prescindir de ni un solo santo. ¿No fue por eso que solicitamos la ayuda del rey Piotr y de Kushumai?

—Shaina me convenció de que la seguridad de nuestros compañeros es tan importante como la del Santuario. Atenea los dejó a nuestro cuidado, después de todo. Además, estamos hablando de un recién ascendido y de un rebelde al que Shaina tuvo que arrastrar hasta aquí desde el otro lado del mundo. No son muy buenos trabajando en equipo, por mucho que a uno le sobre valor y al otro habilidad.

No era como si el díscolo y veterano santo de Orión fuera el único de los recién reclutados de los que Kiki desconfiaba. Como líder en funciones de los santos de Atenea, Shaina había tenido que buscar gente hasta de debajo de las piedras y nadie podía darse el lujo de esperar a crear con ellos lazos de confianza antes de luchar codo con codo. No obstante, así como el Sumo Sacerdote había decidido correr el riesgo de viajar con el tal Orestes de Micenas hacia los confines del mundo con tal de salvar a Seiya y a los demás, ellos bien podían arriesgarse a creer a ciegas por una vez.

—Ya está aquí —dijo Marin, después de un largo minuto en el que solo se oyó el rítmico golpeteo de un martillo. Aun hablando, Kiki continuaba el trabajo.

—No esperaba que nuestra barrera lo mantuviera alejado mucho tiempo —admitió Kiki—. Bueno, más que barrera, era una petición. «No nos mates, por favor.»

—Te exiges demasiado.

—No es para tanto. Solo tuve que viajar unas cinco veces, no hizo falta que me quedara mucho tiempo porque ya teníamos buenas relaciones con nuestros aliados y como ya has visto la mitad de las armas que envío a la guardia no las creé yo. Bueno, admito que han sido unas horas estresantes y he tenido que confiar la barrera a los jóvenes.

En concreto, los discípulos del Sumo Sacerdote, su _hija_ y un advenedizo inglés de lo más abusón. Esa era otra razón por la que podían sorprenderlo mientras usaba su capacidad extrasensorial para vigilar lugares lejanos, estaba unido a aquellos dos a través de una red telepática en la que compartían pensamientos y sensaciones. En este momento, en esa red solo se emitía un mensaje: «La barrera ha caído. Está aquí.»

Sí que se exigía demasiado, sí, pero, ¿quién podría hacer todo eso, si no él?

—No siento ningún cosmos en él —observó Marin.

—Yo tampoco lo siento como sentiría a cualquier ser vivo —admitió Kiki—. Solo percibo cómo en el lugar que está mirando se extienden el miedo y el terror por doquier. Ahora me tocará avivar los corazones de todos para que no salgan corriendo por patas.

Apenas terminando de decir eso, se levantó de improviso y dio la vuelta. Habría podido teletransportarse tal y como estaba, se le ocurrió que debió haberlo hecho cuando se encontró con Marin enfrente, bloqueándole la salida y sujetándole los hombros.

—Podemos lograrlo. Juntos.

—Lo sé, solo quería ir al baño. Oye, Marin, ¿y si esto es cosa de los dioses?

—Cuando sugeriste a Shaina la idea de poner a salvo a Seiya y a los demás, dijiste que el enemigo provenía de lo más profundo del Hades.

—Sí, eso dije, eso es lo que sentí. Solo siento que hay dos opciones. La primera es que el ejército del dios de la muerte viene al Santuario a cobrar venganza.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Que sea Hades en persona el que ha venido hasta aquí.

xxx

Aun para los santos de Atenea, había algunos lugares en el Santuario que eran inaccesibles, so pena de ser encarcelado, exiliado e incluso ejecutado, según las circunstancias. Uno de ellos era el monte Estrellado, en cuya cima, la más cercana a la Luna, había un observatorio desde el que el Sumo Sacerdote podía leer el futuro del mundo en las estrellas; ni siquiera un santo de oro tenía permitido dirigirse allí sin autorización. Otro era la Eclíptica, vedado por norma general a los santos de bronce y plata, y el tercero era el campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas. Conocido como el Cinturón de Hipólita desde los tiempos de la fundación del Santuario, cuando las tareas de Heracles eran fuente de inspiración para todo joven aspirante, era un círculo de tierra rodeando una colina de trescientos metros, sobre la cual se construían las destartaladas casas de las mujeres que aspiraban a convertirse en santos de Atenea.

Por motivos jamás esclarecidos, no siempre se permitió que las mujeres lucharan en el ejército de Atenea, no de forma oficial al menos. Quien quisiera indagar en la biblioteca del Santuario, se encontraría con que fue el Sumo Sacerdote Shion quien cambió esta situación al implantar la Ley de las Máscaras, según la cual una mujer podía convertirse en un santo de Atenea siempre que renunciara a su feminidad. No obstante, lo cierto es que aquella ley, elaborada durante el auge del emperador Napoleón para honrar los logros de la aspirante Maya, tan solo llevó al papel algo que venía ocurriendo desde hacía seiscientos años, sobre todo en épocas de entreguerras.

—Además —siguió explicando Geist a los atentos Azrael y Makoto—, él añadió un matiz, según se dice por inspiración de la propia Atenea. Antes, una amazona debía matar a todo hombre que le viera el rostro. Ahora tenemos una dispensa.

—Puede escoger amarlo —dijo Azrael—. Entiendo que las máscaras que lleváis ocultan vuestra feminidad como si fuera un hechizo, ¿correcto?

—Se parece más a la hipnosis. Llevar la máscara hace que la gente que nos ve obvie nuestra condición de mujer y nos traten como guerreros. Siempre y cuando no nos vean el rostro. Si ocurriera, así fuera solo una vez, no volvería a funcionar.

—En ese caso, para que un hombre se enamorara de una amazona, tendría que verle el rostro para empezar, ¿no? Es una ley cruel.

—¡No esperaba que fueras tan sensible! Me parece más cruel tener que matar a alguien a quien amas. Y por si te tranquiliza, un hombre enamorado puede ver en una amazona a la mujer que ama, así esta lleve puesta la máscara.

Aquella explicación terminó de pintar de rojo la cara de Makoto, quien empezó a andar más despacio que los otros dos para que no lo vieran. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Hasta ahora había entendido lo de ocultar la feminidad como una forma de hablar. No es como si él pudiera ver a las amazonas del Santuario, con esas máscaras a veces pintadas con rasgos de fieras, como las chicas encargadas de cuidar el orfanato en que se crió, por supuesto, sino que sabía que también eran mujeres. Bueno, sabía que Geist era una chica esbelta, de largo y lacio cabello negro y con unos puños capaces de bajarle todos los dientes a un hombretón que le sacaba tres cabezas, como poco.

Las siguientes palabras de Azrael no hicieron sino acentuar el desconcierto y vergüenza de Makoto, que en ese momento habría agradecido ser una tortuga.

—Tampoco veo ninguna ventaja táctica en que el enemigo os vea como guerreros. ¿No es mejor que os subestime? He oído que en la Antigüedad, las amazonas iban con un pecho al descubierto para distraer a sus enemigos varones. Esa ley no es buena ni útil.

—Si quieres tener hijos en el futuro, evita decir eso en presencia de mis compañeras. Aunque no lo parezca, yo soy un trozo de pan.

—No me han ordenado que los tenga.

—¡Mira, allí está mi puesto! ¡Hemos llegado!

Luego de tan repentino grito, Makoto salió corriendo, sabiendo que le seguirían. Más que el sitio, había reconocido a las amazonas que Geist había dejado en el puesto después de mandar de un puñetazo a su compañero a los dominios de Morfeo.

—El muy patán me dijo que descansara la vista, que él vigilaría —comentó entre dientes, para luego recordar que le había salido barato. A él no le habían dejado sin dentadura, solo le habían arrastrado de la oreja por medio Santuario—. Cosa de niños.

Desde donde se detuvo podía verse su lanza, todavía tirada, así como un par de dientes desperdigados. No dio ni un solo paso más, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una estatua, con Azrael al lado, esta vez ni se molestó en tratar de escuchar lo que Geist hablaba con las amazonas. Tampoco tenían mucho que hablar, pues luego de un par de minutos, la que había sido su compañera las últimas horas se giró para despedirse:

—Aquí nos separamos. Azrael, según parece la aspirante de Virgo está en nuestro campo de entrenamiento. ¡No, no puedes ir allá! Yo le diré que venga. Y en cuanto a ti, Makoto, espero que hayas entendido lo importante que es la guardia hoy en día.

Tras ver que el par hacía un gesto de asentimiento, Geist y las amazonas se retiraron del lugar, rápidas como el viento.

—De vuelta al trabajo. Y encima sin compañero —se atrevió a decir Makoto solo cuando las perdió de vista—. ¿Oye, te importa si te acompaño un rato…?

—Azrael —se presentó el escudero de la aspirante de Virgo mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo—. Será un placer acompañar a un soldado de Atenea en su labor. ¿Debo guardar silencio o se me permitirá comunicar algunas ideas?

—Habla de lo que quieras, menos de amazonas con el pecho descubierto y de enamorarse. ¡Y hazme el favor de no ser tan formal conmigo! —exclamó el lancero, que en un impulso estrechó la mano del tal Azrael—. Yo me llamo Makoto. Encantado.

—Lo mismo digo.

xxx

Si Makoto, Azrael y Geist habían podido hablar de ese modo, distrayéndose en charlas sobre el lado oculto de la Historia al que pertenecían los santos de Atenea, era porque Kiki había decidido cargar con los temores que el enemigo había arrojado sobre todo el Santuario. Aun si no era consciente del caso de aquellos tres en específico, Marin podía intuir el bálsamo que eran los poderes mentales de Kiki para todos, así como sabía que pese a ello aquel noble héroe se sentía como un cobarde.

Quien tenía el orgullo de vestir el manto sagrado de Águila no pensaba decirle que se equivocaba. Eso tenía que sentirlo él por sí mismo. En cambio, sobre la pregunta que Kiki le hacía en esa casa solitaria, sí que tenía algo que decir.

—Si Hades es nuestro enemigo, lo enfrentaremos, porque eso es lo que hacemos.

Ante aquellas simples palabras, erguido entre un trabajo hecho a la desesperada, Kiki logró sonreír de nuevo. Y descubrió que no le costaba hacerlo.

Los gemelos entraron en la casa no mucho después, para cargar el último envío. No había entonces nadie en la casa. Solo una nota pegada en la mesa:

«Luchad con valor.»

xxx

—¿¡Minar el Santuario!?

Un minuto. Solo había sido necesario un minuto de conversación con Azrael para que Makoto perdiera los nervios. El joven lancero, ya con el arma en la mano y el casco puesto, no podía imaginar que había batido el récord de toda la guardia.

El escudero de la aspirante a Virgo, cuyas sencillas ropas contrastaban con el aire atemporal que dominaba en el lugar, asintió, tan serio como siempre. Al ver que Makoto no decía nada más, sacó un teléfono del bolsillo y empezó a teclear.

—No va a funcionar. El Santuario no existe para ningún satélite en el mundo.

—Estoy preocupado por la señorita. Debe de estar bajo mucha presión ahora mismo.

—Claro, ¿cómo no va a estarlo, si su escudero quiere que tenga que cuidar por dónde pisa? Minar el Santuario. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Solo era una idea. El final del siglo XX está cerca, no creo exagerar si te digo que la guerra es muy distinta a lo que era en la Antigüedad. Hoy en día hay mejores maneras de defender un territorio extenso que destinar a la mitad del ejército a custodiar la entrada. Incluso si solo hay una, incluso si la fuerza de cada guardia del Santuario no tiene parangón, el alcance es limitado. Un pequeño grupo de francotiradores…

—Alto, alto —interrumpió Makoto, haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos. Azrael asintió enseguida, volviendo a marcar por instinto las teclas de un teléfono que no tenía señal—. Eso es así en el mundo de fuera, que conocimos antes de ser aceptados aquí. Tú como escudero, quiero decir, asistente, y yo como un guardia honesto y trabajador. El Santuario no pertenece a ese mundo, desde la era mitológica ha sido un reducto de un pasado perdido en el olvido, creo que esas eran las palabras de mi maestro. Por eso, el progreso del tiempo no afecta a quienes lo habitamos; vivimos y luchamos del mismo modo que lo hacían nuestros antepasados. Y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta el día en que el mundo deje de necesitarnos. Cuando ese día llegue, se dice que el Santuario simplemente desaparecerá, sin que haya prueba alguna de que siquiera existió.

—No estoy seguro de entenderlo —admitió Azrael—. Quienes se dejan limitar por las tradiciones suelen acabar masacrados. Sobre todo en situaciones como la nuestra, con un ejército reducido y dependiendo de aliados extranjeros.

—_No nos subestimes tampoco, chico de la Fundación._

Aquellas palabras no salieron de la boca de Makoto, ni de la de nadie, como aquel corroboró al mirar en todas direcciones. En cuanto imaginó de quien se trataba, ya que solo había una persona en el Santuario que disfrutaba comunicarse a través de la telepatía, se apresuró a explicárselo a Azrael, quien hacía malabares para que el teléfono no se le terminara de caer al suelo. ¡Incluso alguien como él podía asustarse!

—¡Señor Kiki! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —preguntó Makoto, a su pesar riéndose a carcajadas. Todavía recordaba cuando le hizo esa jugarreta a él.

—_Le enseño al chico de la Fundación que tenemos nuestros propios recursos._

—Ya lo creo que los tenemos. Los soldados que vimos fuera parecían muy entusiasmados con las armas nuevas. ¿Acaso…?

—_No podíamos permitir que los caballeros negros conservasen la prueba de que alguna vez renegaron de Atenea, eso no significa que esté mal aprovechar lo regalado para aumentar la moral de la tropa. Y lo mejor de todo es que si al Sumo Sacerdote no le gusta la idea, puedo culpar al chico de la Fundación de que las mejores armas del mundo estén en manos de nuestros mejores soldados._

—¿Y por qué llevo yo una lanza común, entonces? —exclamó Makoto.

No hubo respuesta.

Todo lo que Azrael pudiera decir sobre las ventajas del armamento moderno, se quedó enterrado bajo el susto que Kiki le había dado, al parecer con no más propósito que ver cómo estaba. Durante un tiempo, lo único que hizo fue guardar el teléfono y esperar en silencio a que llegaran noticias. Tan pálido se había quedado luego de tener a un duendecillo dentro de la cabeza, que Makoto perdió las ganas de reírse de él.

Se oyeron entonces unos pasos, acompañados del fuerte olor que previene la muerte y la enfermedad. Desde el mismo camino que conducía al exterior del Santuario, venía un hombre de cabellos blancos, que contrastaban con la ropa que llevaba. Desde unos zapatos recién lustrados hasta una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los pies, parecía llevar como vestimenta la misma noche que arropaba ahora aquellas tierras, solo que sin estrellas que pudieran dar luz. Solo la camisa, en la que destacaba una oscura corbata, era distinta, de un rojo tan intenso que de lejos podría confundirse con una mancha de sangre. Y sangre era lo que aquel hombre parecía buscar, por cómo vestía y cómo andaba, hasta que toda esa imagen se iba abajo por un saludo tan amistoso como torpe.

—Buenos días, caballeros —saludó el recién llegado, empleando un inesperado tono cordial—. Temía no encontrar a nadie y aquí estáis. ¡Loados sean los dioses! ¿Tendríais a bien decir a este trotamundos dónde se encuentra?

En condiciones normales, que alguien de fuera viera a un soldado armado a la manera de la Antigua Grecia sería el principio de una larga serie de preguntas, si es que no asumía que se estaba grabando una película de época. No obstante, el visitante ni siquiera pestañeó al ver a Makoto, quien mantenía el temple de forma admirable. Azrael, guardando también las apariencias, se preparó para lo peor.

—A unos cuántos kilómetros de Rodorio, señor… —Mientras Makoto esperaba a que le dijera su nombre, se fijó mejor en las facciones del visitante. Tenía el pelo mojado, como si acabara de zambullirse en el mar y no se hubiese secado bien.

—¿No hay ningún sitio cerca donde se pueda comer algo? —preguntó, despreocupado—. En el pueblo no había ni un solo comercio abierto y hace un millón de años que no pruebo bocado, por lo menos.

—Aquí no hay nada bueno, se lo aseguro —dijo Makoto, entendiendo que el visitante no quería dar nombre alguno—. Le aconsejo que vuelva a Rodorio. No quedan muchas horas para que amanezca y sé que un par de taberneros son muy madrugadores.

—A pesar de que nos dio los buenos días —comentó Azrael.

—Vivimos en un mundo de lo más extraño. En un minuto es mediodía y al siguiente ya hace rato que pasamos la hora del lobo, como se suele decir. Y si no estás acostumbrado a mirar el cielo, como me pasa a mí, pronto no sabes ni en qué día estás. ¿Y eso?

Mientras el visitante hablaba, Makoto se había vuelto a quitar el casco, en el que todo el tiempo había escondido el mendrugo que le sobró de la cena.

—Tome. Como ya le he dicho, aquí no hay nada bueno, a veces nos tenemos que contentar con pan duro y agua, pero es lo que hay.

El visitante tomó el pan como un hombre agradecido y educado, pero lo devoró como una bestia hambrienta. En ese momento, mientras veían a un extraño comerse un mendrugo como si fuese el mejor de los manjares, Makoto y Azrael empezaron a creerse que aquel de verdad llevaba un millón de años sin probar bocado.

—No estás del todo vivo hasta que percibes el mundo con todos tus sentidos. Y el agua nunca es suficiente —comentó para sí el visitante, al tiempo que revolvía el cabello de Makoto. Si bien este era alto para la edad que tenía, aquel hombre medía, como poco, dos metros—. Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. ¡Tendrás una larga vida!

Tras dar tales bendiciones, volteó y emprendió el camino a Rodorio, haciendo un gesto de despedida mientras caminaba sin prisas.

Al menos, aquello es lo que pudo ver un tercero que había observado toda la escena, oculto a los sentidos convencionales. Mientras que Azrael y Makoto creían que el visitante había desaparecido como por arte de magia, él fue capaz de sentir cómo viajaba a otro plano de la existencia como quien paseaba por un campo llano. Pero ni siquiera él pudo ver lo que el enemigo había traído desde el mismo infierno.

Cientos, no, miles de vidas latían entre las grietas de la tierra.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Puede que Jabu no tenga las mismas esperanzas que aquellos que fueron castigados por Hipnos, pero es un santo de Atenea desde los pies a la cabeza y creo que lo ha demostrado con creces. Me alegra que te gustara la última aventura de Unicornio.

Es justo el momento para despertar la curiosidad del lector, pues con el final del preludio damos inicio a nuestra historia. ¡Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas!

Son caballeros negros, tienen una fama detrás, pero nadie querría regresar a Reina Muerte, ¿cierto? Vamos a darles nuestro voto de confianza.

Desde este capítulo en adelante probaré a cambiar los asteriscos que uso para separar escenas por equis, a ver si así funciona.

**Ulti_SG**. Oh, sí, aquí vino Azrael, y viene para quedarse, sin duda. ¿Estará a la altura del _hype_ que estás generando sobre su persona?

La máscara de Guilty es como la daga de Saga, parecen elementos normales hasta que el fandom le encuentra algo especial y único. Mucho más adelante descubriría que en el Gaiden de Cáncer, de Lost Canvas, se hacía una relación entre Reina Muerte, una máscara y los caballeros negros, pero me consta que no había leído dicho gaiden mientras escribía este arco por algo que todos sabremos eventualmente.

Esperemos que Kiki no tenga la misma suerte que Luke como maestro, el futuro del mundo depende de ello. Cierto, los santos no usan armas, no una aparte de los extras de las armaduras al menos, ¿por qué trabaja Kiki entonces?


	14. Plutón 4

**Capítulo 4. **_**Invasión**_

Mientras se volvía a poner el casco, Makoto hizo una mueca de desconcierto al notar que el aire estaba raro cerca de donde estaban.

—¿Dándole de comer al enemigo, chicos? —dijo Kiki, apareciéndose primero como una boca que flotaba, sonriente.

—Si no llega a ser porque vi nuestras defensas en el camino de Rodorio al Santuario, habría creído que se trataba de una de esas personas excepcionales que no necesitan entrenamiento para despertar su cosmos. Con esa ropa, el hambre que tenía y lo despistado que era, tenía toda la pinta de ser la clase de persona que pasa por un pasaje entre unas montañas con fama de inhabitables, ve a un soldado con lanza y armadura y piensa que se está filmando una película, ¿no?

—¿Te estás excusando por no reconocerlo como enemigo a primera vista, Makoto? —cuestionó Kiki, ahora ya visible desde los pies a la cabeza, todo cubierto con una túnica de viaje—. Con esa mirada despiadada y ese tufo a cementerio.

—¿A cementerio? ¡Dirá que olía como un animal muerto puesto al sol durante días!

Mientras Makoto movía de un lado a otro la mano que no sostenía la lanza, en un vano intento de desaparecer el olor, Kiki se encogió de hombros, dando por bueno el símil.

No muy pendiente de aquellos dos, Azrael se había puesto de cuclillas y estudiaba la causa aparente de ese olor nauseabundo: un extraño líquido amarillo que podía verse fluir entre las grietas de la tierra, como un río diminuto.

—Por la ropa, podemos deducir que no pertenece al Santuario ni es habitante de Rodorio. Y puedo asegurar que no es un empleado de la Fundación. Y esa confusión entre el mediodía y la medianoche solo se entiende si ha viajado de un rincón del mundo a otro sin pensar en los diferentes husos horarios. Además, este olor…

—Estas sí que son deducciones y no las excusas de Makoto.

—¡Señor Kiki!

—Pero levántate, chico de la Fundación, que con esa postura voy a pensar que mi _hija_ se consiguió un cachorrito antes de que yo pueda regalárselo por Navidad.

Azrael, tan diligente como siempre, obedeció sin responder a la pulla. Ya de pie, señaló el suelo, de modo que Makoto vio por fin el pequeño río amarillento en las grietas del suelo. El lancero hizo amago de vomitar, sujetándose el estómago a la vez que dejaba caer la lanza, pero la reacción más sorprendente fue la de Kiki. El muchacho pelirrojo, que Azrael había identificado como un talentoso telépata, palideció hasta parecer un cadáver viviente, como intuyendo el peligro que aquellas aguas escondían.

—¿Solo vino a saludarnos y dejar esta peste?

—No, Makoto, bruto entre brutos, no —dijo Kiki, masajeándose las sienes—. ¡Demonios! Vi a ese hombre empapado, tendría que haberme fijado en que estaba dejando caer adrede esa sustancia en el suelo. Pero no, tuvo que decírmelo el chico de la Fundación, de entre todas las personas en el Santuario.

—¿¡Son venenosas!? —exclamó Makoto, dando un salto hacia atrás.

—Peor. Puedo sentir miles de almas atrapadas en esa sustancia, sea lo que sea. El hombre trajeado no es más que una cortina de humo, nos invade un ejército.

—¿Miles de almas? —exclamó Azrael, impresionado a su pesar.

Makoto no pudo decir nada, pues sabía a dónde debía dirigirse el río de muerte que el enemigo había formado bajo la tierra. ¡Rodorio estaba en peligro!

—No temas, Makoto, ni un solo habitante de Rodorio saldrá de su casa esa noche. El invasor se encargó de eso al llenar sus corazones de un temor para el que no hay defensa posible. Y si no lo hubiese hecho, yo me habría encargado de mantenerlos a salvo. No es más difícil mandar a dormir a unos cuantos hombres cansados que impediros a vosotros salir corriendo en este mismo momento, incluso si es todo un pueblo —se permitió presumir, desviando la admiración de Azrael del enemigo a los aliados, como debía ser—. Ese invasor es todo un holgazán como tú, Makoto, espera que todos los obstáculos le dejen el camino libre por miedo. Así estuvo a punto de pasar en el hospital de la Fundación. Solo un hombre aguantó el tipo.

—En Japón debe haber amanecido hace rato —comentó Azrael, a lo que Kiki asintió.

—El enemigo puede teletransportarse como yo, estoy seguro de ello, pero ese truco no le funcionará aquí en el Santuario. Y ya sea que se dirija en persona a su objetivo o mande a su ejército mientras ve crecer la hierba en estas tierras yermas, se va a encontrar con la más sólida defensa de este mundo.

—Los santos de Atenea.

—¡Así se habla, chico de la Fundación! Aunque esperaba que eso lo dijera nuestro holgazán favorito. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Makoto?

El increpado tardó en responder, sintiendo que las dudas lo asaltaban. No hacía mucho, él y Azrael habían hablado sobre los problemas de defender un territorio extenso con un ejército reducido, que para colmo de males, habían apostado en la entrada del Santuario que el enemigo ya había cruzado.

—¿Cómo vamos a defender todo el Santuario de un ejército?

—Para empezar, podríamos movilizar a la guardia —decidió contestar Azrael—. No a los hombres que defienden Rodorio, sino a los que apostasteis en la entrada del Santuario, con suerte podríamos sorprender al enemigo atacándolo por la retaguardia. Eso funcionaría si el ejército invasor se concentra en un solo punto, si nos ataca mediante pequeños grupos la situación se complicaría. El resto del mundo cuenta con más hombres y mejor armados que nosotros, así como tanques, aviación, ya sea para atacar por aire o reconocer el terreno, y satélites cada vez más precisos. A falta de todo eso, propondría concentrar nuestras fuerzas en puntos clave.

—¡Para eso tendríamos que saber dónde va a atacar el enemigo!

—Oh, sabemos muy bien lo que el enemigo busca, Makoto.

Después de esa audaz declaración, Kiki dejó de hablar como el común de los mortales.

_El principal objetivo que puede haber tras la invasión de nuestra tierra es su corazón: __**el**__**templo de Atenea**__. Ni siquiera yo, que puedo acceder a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puedo llegar hasta allí sin pasar por los doce templos zodiacales de la Eclíptica, en tiempos custodiados por los santos de oro. Hoy en día, empero, sigue siendo una caminata para todo aquel que tenga la intención de robar los tesoros de Atenea, que guardamos con celo en la cima de la montaña._

_**Rodorio**__ es indispensable para nosotros, sin duda. Es nuestra principal conexión con el exterior y desde que el Santuario fue fundado nos ha suministrado víveres y otros productos de primera necesidad. Esto lo convierte en un objetivo básico en caso de guerra. Es por eso que destinamos allí a tantos buenos hombres. _

_**La Fuente de Atenea**__ no tiene menos importancia, solo en ese lugar pueden ser curadas cierta clase de heridas que escapan al alcance de la medicina actual. Heridas que pueden suponer la diferencia entre victoria y derrota, cuando no entre vida y muerte. Es un paraíso en medio de la dura tierra del Santuario, oculto a los pies del monte Estrellado, del que se dice conecta el mundo de los mortales con el reino de los dioses._

_Esas son las zonas de mayor importancia en el Santuario, al menos de cara al enemigo. En otro tiempo __**el cementerio**__ servía como barrera gracias a los espíritus de los antiguos santos allí enterrados, pero eso cambió en la última Guerra Santa. Oh, y está también la __**Torre del Reloj**__, tan alta que puede verse desde cualquier punto del Santuario. En el interior se encuentra una sala reservada a la élite de nuestro ejército, ahora en desuso, y se dice que una vez se han cerrado las puertas resulta impenetrable para cualquier enemigo. Pero no vamos a atrincherarnos ahí hasta que pase la tormenta, ¿verdad? Ese no es nuestro modo de hacer las cosas._

Aquella exposición, que resonaba directamente en el cerebro de Azrael, venía acompañada por una cadena de imágenes de todo el Santuario, como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un águila que lo sobrevolaba. Así pudo ver cómo una serie de estelas brillantes recorrían aquella tierra a una velocidad de vértigo, adquiriendo forma humana solo en el momento en que frenaban en alguno de los puntos clave señalados por Kiki. Justo en el momento en que distinguió a Shaina de Ofiuco y Marin de Águila frente al templo de Aries, elevado en la entrada de la Eclíptica, entendió que aquel no había querido perder ni un segundo. Toda la conversación que tuvieron los tres, de algún modo, había llegado a cada santo de Atenea presente en el Santuario.

—Como ya te he dicho, chico de la Fundación, no es bueno subestimarnos. ¿O sigues creyendo que necesitamos un satélite?

—Nos ahorraría el dolor de cabeza —bromeó Azrael, llevándose las manos a las sienes, las imágenes no se habían ido—. Pero es impresionante.

¡Y vaya que lo era! Después de la vista aérea, una vez cada hombre estuvo en su posición, se encontró con que veía escenarios más específicos: un cementerio, la plazoleta frente al templo de Aries, el bosquecillo que cruzaron no hace mucho, otro bosque a la sombra de un monte que parecía poder alcanzar las estrellas y el lugar donde se encontraban, que observaba desde el punto de vista de Kiki. Imágenes claras y en tiempo real que ya habrían sido de por sí bastante útiles incluso sin los sonidos que oía, ora murmullos más bien incómodos, ora las conversaciones que entablaban los santos en uno y otro lugar para matar el tiempo, dependiendo de cuanta atención pusiera.

No cabía duda. Kiki había estado organizando a los efectivos de los que disponía el Santuario utilizando toda la información que iban deduciendo en aquella conversación que tenía poco de ociosa. Las palabras estaban de más. Los santos de Atenea, si no es que el ejército por completo, formaban parte de una especie de red psíquica que les permitía compartir experiencias en tiempo real, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. ¡Y todo eso sin recurrir a ningún medio de comunicación!

—Ya me olía desde hace tiempo que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a un ejército de muertos vivientes, —aseguró Kiki, retrasando un poco más el momento de admitir una verdad incómoda—. Es el precio a pagar por derrocar al alcaide de la prisión más famosa de todos los tiempos. ¡El rey del inframundo, nada menos! Pero si no fuera por ti, Azrael, me habría tragado que nos invadía un solo hombre. Gracias, Azrael. Me alegro de que mi _hija_ tenga a un escudero tan observador velando por ella.

—Asistente, señor Kiki.

Ya que solo Azrael había sido enlazado a la red psíquica, Makoto entendía poco y nada de lo que hablaban. Y no le apetecía nada tener que recibir explicaciones sobre un extraño, pues como tal seguía considerando a Azrael, sobre los asuntos del Santuario, de modo que se quedó callado hasta que un superior apareció. Un hombre fornido y alto, si bien no tanto como el invasor, que se enorgullecía de vestir el manto sagrado de Oso.

—¡Señor Geki!

—Ah, hola —saludó el santo de bronce, rascándose el mentón mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de quién lo saludaba—. ¿Tú eras…?

—Makoto. ¿Es que nadie sabe cómo me llamo aquí?

—Creo que solo la señorita conoce el nombre de todos los guardias del Santuario.

—Me dejas más tranquilo.

—Me alegro.

—¿Habéis terminado de parlotear? —dijo Kiki, mirando muy serio a Azrael y Makoto. Aquellos dos tenían una capacidad sobrenatural para desviar cualquier conversación, debía cuidarse de ellos—. Geki, ¿sabes por qué te he llamado, no?

—Quieres que escolte a Azrael hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

En cuanto Kiki asintió, confirmando que esas eran las órdenes, Azrael se agachó para recoger el maletín que había traído desde Rodorio, de contenido desconocido por todos los presentes. Como de costumbre no hubo protesta, tampoco puso mala cara, y a pesar de ello, de algún modo, Makoto intuyó que lo de ponerse a salvo mientras los demás luchaban no le gustaba nada al asistente. Guiado por esa intuición, golpeó el suelo con el canto de la lanza que de nuevo sostenía y llamó la atención de todos.

—Señor Kiki, señor Geki, ¿no existe alguna forma en que Azrael pudiera ayudar, si no a los que defendemos el Santuario, a la guardia en Rodorio? Tiene unas ideas disparatadas, lo admito, pero si algo me ha enseñado esta noche es que nos encontramos en una situación desesperada, que hace que las medidas desesperadas sean válidas.

Si bien se estaba dirigiendo al santo de Oso y el herrero, la vista de Makoto estaba dirigida hacia el chico de la Fundación, que quedó perplejo. Y es que en los ojos del lancero oriundo de Japón había algo más que el rechazo instintivo hacia los escasos métodos alternativos de defensa que habían podido discutir, había un dejo de respeto, si no es que de admiración. Azrael iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Kiki ya había palmeado la espalda de Makoto, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—¡Ay!

—Eso te pasa por creer que hay favoritismos en el ejército. No te preocupes, que todos los que estamos aquí vamos a trabajar hasta que salga el sol.

xxx

Envueltos en túnicas de viaje y con los rostros tapados por sendas capuchas, dos hombres llegaron al cementerio en que solían ser enterrados los santos de Atenea. Un terreno más bien irregular, de notable extensión en el que todavía perduraban las incontables lápidas de piedra con el nombre, el rango y la constelación de todos los que habían muerto en cumplimiento del deber, mas en el que no había ya cadáver alguno.

—Soldado, ¿nada que reportar?

El único guardia que vigilaba el camposanto volteó. De baja estatura y rostro achatado, tenía la vista más aguda entre los soldados rasos.

—Nada, señor. Y si se me permite ser honesto, creo que seguirá siendo así. Durante la Guerra Santa, se nos ordenó incinerar los huesos de hasta el último santo enterrado aquí, de tal suerte que Hades no pudiera devolverlos a la vida. La señora Shaina en persona dio la orden. ¿No es usted uno de los santos que nos supervisó esa noche?

Frente a aquella pregunta, Nachi solo pudo sonreír, pues recordaba haber tenido ese mismo pensamiento cuando la Guerra Santa había iniciado, seis años atrás. No fue el único al que engañaron las maneras de actuar del rey del inframundo, tan retorcidas, y por eso después de la guerra tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer gracia de aquella idea junto a sus compañeros. Hoy decidió evocar una de esas conversaciones.

—En la Batalla de las Doce Casas, el santo de Cáncer cayó a las profundidades del infierno, ¿crees que quedaba algo de él bajo su tumba el día en que resucitó como un espectro de Hades? —preguntó el santo con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Y qué me dices del santo de Capricornio, que según se dice quedó reducido a polvo estelar?

El guardia agachó la cabeza como gesto de disculpa y dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? Era bien sabido que el poder de un dios carecía de límites. La orden de Shaina bien podía achacarse a la desesperación del momento. Entonces llevaban ya varias semanas en alerta máxima, después de todo.

Más o menos como ahora, tras varios años de paz.

«Saga. Santo de oro de Géminis.»

Junto a la lápida de aquel hombre de torcido destino, Nachi descansaba a pierna suelta, confiando tanto en la buena vista del vigilante como en el olfato de su compañero, Ban. O al menos le habría gustado descansar, pues entre las caminatas de aquel último, siempre en círculos, y la respiración más violenta que recordaba haber escuchado jamás, le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza. Al final se tuvo que levantar, hastiado.

—Basta ya, hombre, ni que estuvieras enfermo —se quejó. Poco después, mientras se hurgaba un oído, añadió—: ¿Crees que haya vuelto? Ya sabes. Él.

—Puede ser. Los dioses son inmortales —dijo Ban—. Kiki siempre sospechó que el enemigo vendría del inframundo y sería numeroso. Por eso mandó a Azrael a reclutar a la escoria de Reina Muerte para hacer bulto. Ahora que tenemos confirmación de que el enemigo está relacionado con el Hades, nos toca darle la razón a ese duendecillo.

—Me parece que lo de reclutar a los caballeros negros fue idea de otra personita. Una encantadora niña a la que ni siquiera tú podrías evitar consentir.

—Ya no es una niña, Nachi, lleva la máscara.

—Como siempre, eres el alma de la fiesta, Ban. No fuiste el único al que Ikki conectó el _Puño Fantasma_, ¿sabes? Deja de actuar como si fueras el hombre más sufrido del mundo. ¡Y sobre todo deja de respirar de esa forma, que me das grima!

—No creo que oírme respirar sea más desagradable que lo que estoy oliendo.

Aunque siempre predispuesto a responder usando de espada la ironía y unos hombros alzados de escudo, esta vez Nachi guardó silencio. Olía muy mal, eso no se podía negar, y además a lo lejos empezaban a escucharse pasos, muchos pasos acompañados de chapoteos, como un batallón que estuviera vadeando un río poco profundo.

—Estuvo aquí —gritó Ban, mirando el suelo ahora lleno de líneas amarillentas—. ¡Ese invasor estuvo aquí, delante de nuestras narices!

Antes de que Nachi pudiera partir en busca del vigía, este llegó corriendo y dando gritos. Estaba tan pálido que bien podría haber salido de una de las tumbas.

—¡Señores! ¡Se acercan quinientos soldados! ¡Llevan la armadura de la guardia!

—La guardia. Nunca quemamos los cuerpos de la guardia —dijo Nachi, sin saber bien por qué, para luego menear la cabeza. No era momento para bromas ni preguntas inútiles. Decidido, dirigió hacia su compañero una mirada significativa y se lanzó a la batalla, sabiendo que él lo seguiría.

Las túnicas que hasta ahora habían cubierto los cuerpos y mantos sagrados de aquellos dos acabaron en manos del vigía. Este, que se había puesto a correr desde que pudo contar el número de enemigos que venían, se permitió volver a respirar con normalidad. Aun entre la guardia, unos tenían el deber de luchar y otros el de observar la batalla. Él formaba parte de aquellos últimos, cumpliendo siempre ese trabajo con gran orgullo en su pecho. No huiría como un cobarde, se quedaría ahí hasta que los santos alcanzasen una vez más la victoria, dispuesto a ofrecer toda la asistencia que fuera necesaria.

Corriendo en zigzag para sortear las lápidas de sus antecesores, el León y el Lobo se acercaban a la mancha negra que cubría el otro extremo del cementerio. Cientos de hombres, pálidos como cadáveres y cubiertos por armaduras oscuras, avanzaron, y el sonido de los pasos y las lanzas se oyó por todo el lugar.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Mucho ha llovido desde que supe que la diferencia importaba, en un _fanfiction_ del gran Eagle, me gustó poder encontrar la manera de incluir el título de caballero en la historia. Lo sentí apropiado. Respecto a la máscara, mitad y mitad, no se da esa explicación en el manga, pero yo la saqué pensando en por qué Seiya no tuvo reparos en golpear a Shaina la primera vez que lucharon y después, cuando la mujer más peligrosa del planeta va a verlo al hospital, sí tiene.

¡Nadie habría imaginado la identidad del lancero! Sobre la dupla de Makoto y Azrael, no es más que el choque entre nuestros tiempos y la Antigüedad, las redes sociales y los teléfonos que solo sirven para llamar y recibir llamadas.

Obviamente, el malo es el personaje que no es Kiki. Kiki es bondad desde la cabeza a los pies, rellenada por una engañosa capa de malicia.

La mitad de bueno que Kiki, ese es Makoto, el dispensador de alimentos para extraños. ¿Realmente lo salvará de lo que se avecina haber dado un mendrugo de pan? ¿Tanta hambre tenía aquel amistoso sujeto de bestial comportamiento? Lo veremos, espero, pronto, porque en este 2019 se acerca el invierno. Sí, no pude evitar la referencia, dada la fecha en la que estamos y lo apropiado que suena. ¡Pido disculpas!


	15. Plutón 5

**Capítulo 5. **_**Guerra en tierra sagrada**_

La falange avanzó al unísono, quinientos soldados distribuidos en cincuenta líneas de ataque, cada uno protegido por el escudo que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo y por el del compañero de al lado. Lanzas que los doblaban en altura surgían por centenares, y no de madera con punta de hierro, sino del mismo metal negro del que estaban hechos sus cascos, escudos y armaduras. En conjunto, eran una marea de oscuridad en la que no se podría distinguir rostro alguno ni aunque amaneciese en ese mismo instante.

—Llevan las armaduras de la guardia —repitió Nachi con voz burlona—. Claro, de la guardia en la Edad Media. ¡Si parece que vienen de las Cruzadas!

El santo de Lobo podía imaginar cuál era el mejor curso de acción. El flanco derecho era vulnerable, si atacaba lo bastante rápido, antes de que la horda pudiese reaccionar, se desmoronaría enseguida. Pero en cuanto pudo distinguir el símbolo de Niké en los escudos del enemigo, una rabia animal se apoderó de él. Atacó al centro de la formación, acometiendo como una bala supersónica. En el último momento, cuando pudo escuchar la respiración de uno de los soldados de la vanguardia, desgarró el cielo de un solo revés de malo, generando cuarentaidós1 ráfagas de aire semejantes a las fauces de un lobo hambriento. A nadie le dio tiempo de levantar el escudo.

El _Aullido Mortal_ de Nachi rindió cuenta de medio centenar de soldados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El aire era más afilado que las espadas y más potente que un martillo de guerra, decapitando los cuellos como ramitas y aplastando los pechos de los soldados bajo las pesadas corazas que llevaban consigo, las cuales se hundían y quebraban al mínimo roce. Viendo aquella masacre, Nachi sonrió, sumido en una alegría tan inhumana como la rabia que le impulsó a atacar de esa forma. Y lleno de esa emoción fue que entró en el frente recién abierto cuando los muertos, si es que a un cadáver revivido podía considerársele como tal, todavía no terminaban de caer al suelo. Se infiltró entre los lentos soldados como una bestia, desgarrando cuellos y cortando brazos y piernas a una velocidad aun mayor a la de su anterior ataque.

En medio de tal matanza, la horda, muy lejos de sentir el temor que Nachi esperaba, actuó de nuevo al unísono. Los trescientos supervivientes dejaron caer los escudos y formaron un círculo alrededor del santo, en cuyas manos, que habían dado muerte a cientos de hombres en tan corto espacio de tiempo, ni siquiera había una gota de sangre. Una docena de soldados se separó del resto, extendiendo igual número de lanzas como si fuesen las agujas de un reloj de muerte. Ninguno de ellos olía a miedo, estaban determinados a cumplir su cometido sin dudar, pero no siempre bastaba con eso para alcanzar la victoria. Con una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos los dientes, Nachi dio un salto justo antes de ser trinchado por las doce lanzas, y ya en el cielo ejecutó de nuevo el _Aullido Mortal_ sobre el enemigo, que esta vez sí tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Fue inútil. Si bien las lanzas eran tan sólidas como los escudos que habían dejado, frente a aquellas cuchillas de aire no duraron un solo instante. Y luego otra de las cuarentaidós que Nachi había desatado seguía su camino, atravesando sin piedad las cabezas de los doce soldados hasta llegar al pecho, donde sesgaba un par de centímetros de las corazas. La sangre brotó en abundancia, manchando el rostro decidido del santo de Lobo.

—¿Quién será el siguiente?

De aquella escena, a Ban le asombraba más la actitud de Nachi que el hecho de ver cómo cientos de hombres caían frente a uno solo. Eso era lo natural cuando se trataba de someter a un santo con simples números. Entendiendo que su compañero no necesitaría ayuda, decidió llamar la atención de los mal disimulados refuerzos: soldados más parecidos a la guardia actual, con armaduras ligeras y espadas cortas que despacio rodeaban los flancos del lugar donde Nachi combatía. Este no parecía percatarse de ello.

—Es normal —decidió Ban—. Ninguno de esos soldados emite presencia alguna.

Quizás percatándose de que habían sido descubiertos, los refuerzos centraron su atención en el santo de León Menor, por mucho más paciente que su compañero. Incluso cuando el más rápido de aquellos soldados, si no es que el más loco, se abalanzó hacia él espada en ristre, Ban esperó sin inmutarse hasta el último momento, en el que de un gancho lo mandó a conocer las estrellas.

Se sucedieron más ataques, grupos de cinco, diez y hasta treinta hombres cargaron contra el santo de León Menor. Este, ni tan ágil ni tan rápido como su compañero, gozaba en cambio de una fuerza descomunal que no podía sortearse con solo aumentar los números de oponentes. Un golpe, Ban solo necesitaba un golpe para destrozar la cabeza de un soldado sin dejar rastro alguno, y por cada segundo era capaz de dar cien de esos golpes. Así, no tardó mucho en amontonar tras de sí tres montañas de hasta ochenta cadáveres sin cabeza, las cuales ahora le cortaban la retirada.

—¿Este es vuestro plan? ¿¡Queréis acorralarme a mí!?

Al son de aquel grito, un aura naranjada proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma empezó a rodearlo, resaltando los vivos colores de su manto sagrado. Un instante después, cargó hacia los doscientos enemigos que aun quedaban el pie, con la negra cabellera ondeando al viento y con la energía liberada concentrándose en el puño derecho, como un león que esperaba el mejor momento para mostrar sus colmillos.

Muy pocos soldados llegaron a estar en el camino del santo, más por accidente que porque pudieran siquiera verlo. A todos ellos, Ban los placó sin perder impulso, decidido a alcanzar el corazón de la horda del mismo modo que había hecho Nachi. Una vez allí, entre decenas y decenas de espadas que se movían con penosa lentitud hacia él, o al menos hacia la posición en la que había estado tan solo un segundo atrás, se decidió a liberar todo el poder que había acumulado.

Era un soldado como otro cualquiera el que recibió el puñetazo, pero no por eso aquel mostró el menor signo de temor. Ni siquiera cuando el peto se agrietó y encendió como el magma llegó a soltar la espada. Con gran esfuerzo logró dar un paso, un solo paso hacia quien consideraba su enemigo, y entonces estalló. Toda la energía que el santo de León Menor había acumulado se liberó en forma de explosión a partir de aquel desafortunado, carbonizando a todo aquel que se hallara a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia. Y aun más lejos, hasta donde estaba Nachi, llegó la onda de choque, tan violenta que elevó y despedazó muchos de los cadáveres que este había dejado.

El santo de Lobo, que ya se había encargado de su ración de enemigos, dejó escapar un silbido. La explosión había arrasado con la mayor parte de la horda, y aunque todavía podían escucharse gemidos en medio del humo, de rezagados que por suerte no habían estado en el centro de la explosión, Ban solo se encogió de hombros.

—Das miedo. ¿Lo sabes, no? —comentó Nachi, acercándose al santo de León Menor.

—Si te vieras en un espejo ahora mismo, no dirías eso.

—No creo que en un espejo me viera fulminando a un ejército de un solo golpe. Tu _Bombardeo_ ha mejorado mucho en estos años, antes solo era letal para grupos pequeños y ahora… ¡Solo las lápidas quedaron en pie!

Así podía verse ahora que el humo se había disipado. Aun en el centro de la explosión, las tumbas seguían intactas.

—Son los santos de Atenea quienes entierran a sus compañeros caídos, pero según se dice es la voluntad de la diosa la que talla en piedra sus nombres. ¿Cómo podría un simple santo de bronce soñar con hacerles un rasguño?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, aceptando aquello como un milagro más, y se lanzaron en direcciones opuestas para buscar a los supervivientes. Los mil hombres de la horda, tan temibles en un principio, habían sido derrotados en unos pocos minutos.

xxx

_Una situación similar ocurría en cada área defendida por los santos de Atenea._

_En el exterior del templo de Aries, Marin caía como un águila sobre la horda enemiga, protegida por un techo formado por un centenar de escudos, los cuales estallaron al primer ataque como si estuvieran hechos de cristal. Luego, un relámpago púrpura golpeó a aquellos soldados y a los que se hallaban detrás, en una larga columna que llegaba hasta más allá del primer peldaño de la Eclíptica. El solo roce de cada chispa bastaba para desintegrar el metal y calcinar la carne. Al final del ataque, de veinte líneas de soldados solo quedó el polvo, mientras que en otras veinte más atrás, quien no quedó despedazado como un árbol golpeado por un rayo, murió colapsando por el voltaje. Tal masacre había desatado Shaina con solo mover un brazo._

_Apenas era posible distinguir al santo que protegía el bosque que se extendía a la sombra del monte Estrellado. No porque fuera más rápido que Nachi, el más veloz entre los santos de bronce, sino porque nunca se quedaba quieto mientras estaba al aire libre. Seguía una rutina estricta: salir de entre los altos árboles, golpear a cuantos enemigos pudiera en el viaje de ida y vuelta, descansar un momento y luego volver a la carga. Mediante aquella estrategia, de indudable eficacia, derribó a doscientos soldados sin que una sola gota de sangre cayera al suelo._

_Entre las hordas que había en el cementerio, la entrada de la Eclíptica y las cercanías del bosque, podían contarse casi tres mil soldados. El número quedaba completo una vez se veía a los trescientos que atacaron la entrada del Santuario, la mitad con lanza y escudo, la otra con espadas cortas y armaduras más ligeras. Si bien allí estaban Docrates e Icario, hombres de gran fuerza, estos no pudieron contener por sí solos a la horda, que implacable avanzaba hacia Rodorio. En tal empeño se les interpuso un muro de lanzas de punta negra, a la vez que unos jóvenes desarmados saltaban hasta situarse en la retaguardia del ejército. Y así se dio la batalla más dura de todas, diez minutos de gritos y choques de metal contra metal en los que la habilidad de cada hombre se puso a prueba. Los aspirantes derribando a los enemigos más peligrosos, la guardia pinchando cada zona desprotegida que veían y Docrates partiendo cráneos, con Icario siempre cuidando la espalda de aquel bruto descuidado._

_Había alguien más allí, una mujer enmascarada, también parte de los santos de Atenea, que era capaz de camuflarse con el entorno hasta el punto de volverse invisible a ojos mortales y sentidos extraordinarios. Pero no tuvo necesidad de intervenir._

_Después de todo, al final de esa batalla, todos los hombres vivos siguieron estándolo, victoriosos sobre un manto de cadáveres. _

xxx

Todas aquellas batallas inundaban los sentidos de Azrael, quien había podido contemplar cómo una guerra tan desigual en términos de números, miles de soldados bien pertrechados contra seis santos, se convertía desde el primer momento en una matanza a favor de los últimos. Todo gracias a la red psíquica de Kiki.

Si bien estaba agradecido de conocer de primera mano la fuerza de los santos, sentía que se estaba desperdiciando un recurso invaluable. La red que lo unía con los santos que luchaban en primera línea permitía que todos supieran lo que pasaba en las áreas que no estaban defendiendo. Segundo a segundo, la experiencia de cada uno se traducía en información en tiempo real a la que el resto tenía acceso en todo momento. Así, incluso si alguno cayese inconsciente sin poder contactar a un compañero, los demás lo sabrían en ese mismo instante. Era un sistema magnífico, pero innecesario en una batalla tan desnivelada a favor del ejército de Atenea.

—¿No hablas? —preguntó Geki, esa montaña de músculos a la que Azrael había aprendido a respetar desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

No era como si ese día fuera el primero que compartiese con los míticos santos de Atenea, sino que era ahora cuando los veía dar todo de sí. Golpes capaces de despedazar hombres con facilidad, seres humanos generando relámpagos y explosiones sin necesidad de recurrir a ninguna clase de herramienta… Y, bueno, Geki mandando a volar mil metros por los aires a todo enemigo que se le pusiera delante. El santo de Oso solo quería llegar a la Torre del Reloj, de modo que ni se molestaba en entablar combate. ¿Había tres soldados entre él y el resto del camino? Geki daba a cada uno un suave manotazo y seguía caminando sin mirar hacia dónde los mandaba.

Con todo, la paciencia de Geki tenía un límite, como la de cualquier hombre. Ocurrió que mientras esperaba una respuesta de Azrael, un soldado, más sigiloso que los anteriores, lo atacó por detrás espada en mano. Geki, de sentidos agudos, volteó en el último momento y le detuvo el brazo con solo un par de dedos.

—Es extraño. ¿Por qué late el corazón de un cadáver andante como tú? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de respirar como lo hacen los vivos? ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? —preguntaba el santo de Oso a la vez que ejercía más y más presión sobre el brazo. No tardó en oírse un crujido de huesos y el repique de la espada en el suelo—. ¿También puedes hablar? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envía? ¿Hades? ¿Cómo has podido vender tu alma al rey del inframundo? ¡Responde!

El soldado no habló. Tampoco mostró signos de miedo o dolor, tal y como ocurría con los demás. Por el contrario, incluso trató atacar con el brazo que tenía libre, condenándose a sí mismo. Geki ni siquiera se molestó en detener el ataque, y mientras oía cómo el puño del enemigo se reventaba al chocar contra su manto sagrado, lo agarró del cuello y se lo quebró con la misma facilidad que habría roto una ramita.

—¿Seguimos? —dijo Geki una vez dejó caer el cuerpo, que rodó a través del empinado sendero hasta chocar con una roca. Azrael observó el movimiento en silencio, con cara de circunstancias—. ¿Qué ocurre? Ya has visto cadáveres antes, ¿no?

—Así es. Una bala, una vida. Ese fue mi mantra hasta que la señorita me encontró. Por supuesto, sé que matar con tus propias manos es distinto a hacerlo con una pistola.

—Matar es matar. Uno siempre siente algo cuando lo hace, si es que está cuerdo.

—¿Y usted siente algo?

—¡Esa es una pregunta muy directa para el chico de la Fundación! —exclamó Geki, risueño solo por ese instante—. Te ha impresionando ver a los salvajes de Nachi y Ban despedazar a cientos de hombres poniendo esas caras de locos. ¿Es eso, verdad? Bueno, Ban ha estado un poco tocado desde hace ya unos cuantos años. Así es la vida. Un día tienes el ego por las nubes y al siguiente te meten el _Puño Fantasma _entre ceja y ceja. Desde que le pasó, se convirtió en el taciturno del grupo, salvo cuando pelea y deja escapar toda la rabia que tiene dentro. Y Nachi pasa demasiado tiempo con él.

—Según la señorita, los cuatro siempre estáis juntos.

—Ah, no me mires como si fuese un mal ejemplo para ella. Estos soldados ni siquiera están vivos. Lo estuvieron, hace mucho, pero ahora solo son enemigos.

—Muy astuto. Si ves a tu enemigo como a algo inferior a un ser humano, resulta más fácil matarlos. Ese es un truco muy viejo en la historia humana.

—Oye, ¿puedes dejar de hacerme sentir mal? ¡Solo quería darte conversación! Ser nuestro enlace te debe de estar trayendo unos dolores de cabeza olímpicos ahora mismo. Es bueno distraerse un poco de vez cuando.

En el caso de Geki, distraerse significaba machacar a media docena de soldados que saltaron desde las rocas circundantes. Tan rápido actuó el santo de Oso, que a Azrael no le dio ni siquiera tiempo de adoptar una postura de combate.

—Mejor dejemos lo de hablar para otro momento. ¡En marcha!

Azrael asintió, sonriendo al ver cómo Geki ahora caminaba zancada a zancada. Le iba a costar seguir el ritmo, como sin duda le costaría explicarle luego que en ningún momento había pensado en dilemas morales, sino en el abrumador poder de los santos.

xxx

Todo cuanto Geki había dicho llegó a los oídos de Nachi y Ban, que ya estaban a punto de celebrar la victoria donde el resto de combatientes se mantenía expectante.

—¿Me está llamando loco el mismo grandullón que fortaleció sus músculos ahorcando osos a centenares? ¿De verdad?

—Si quieres te acompaño después a PETA y le exponemos su caso. Oh, ¿ese no es…?

Un soldado corría hacia el par de santos desde el cementerio, que aquellos estaban abandonando al no detectar ya ningún enemigo. Ya de lejos Nachi lo había reconocido como el vigía, aunque mucho más cansado y atemorizado que la última vez que hablaron. Cuando estuvo frente a Ban, quien le ofreció un hombro en el que apoyarse, el pobre hombre estaba empapado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad.

—La batalla terminó, puedes descansar —dijo Ban, ejerciendo por primera vez la autoridad sobre los soldados rasos que tenía como santo de bronce.

—Creo que quiere hablar —apuntó Nachi.

—Se están recuperando —dijo el vigía, sosteniéndose el pecho, que subía y bajaba de forma irregular, con la mano derecha—. Los hombres que habéis derrotado se están recuperando. Las heridas se cierran, los miembros vuelven a unirse e incluso las cabezas crecen. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Juro por Atenea que lo he visto!

Sería lo último. Los ojos de aquel hombre perdían su brillo poco a poco, a la vez que se iba el color de la temblorosa piel. De no estar Ban sosteniéndolo, era claro que se habría caído al suelo, pues ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para tenerse en pie.

—Te creemos —fue lo primero que Ban quiso decirle—. Agradecemos el aviso, pero desde ahora nos ocupamos nosotros. Tú debes descansar.

—Es tarde. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo —dijo el vigía, mostrando a los santos la palma de la mano. Había allí una herida insignificante, un mero rasguño que sufrió mientras veía cómo la horda se recomponía. Quien no pusiera suficiente atención, no podría verla—. Fui descuidado. Y ahora mi alma quiere salir de este cuerpo marchito; no voy a contenerla por más tiempo.

—Oye, estás en el Santuario. No existe mal en el mundo que no podamos curar, salvo la muerte. ¡No pierdas la esperanza!

—Nachi, él está resignado a morir —dijo Ban, a lo que el soldado asintió como pudo—. Soldado, dime tu nombre, dímelo para que no seas como los perros que maté y mataré mil veces, para que sea Atenea misma quien lo escriba en piedra en esta tierra.

Tras un susurro, el cuerpo del vigía se deshizo en polvo. Liberado voló su espíritu, el de un hombre corriente con un nombre común que Ban no olvidaría jamás.

—No debemos dejar que esas armas nos rocen. Y aunque los matemos se volverán a levantar —dijo Nachi, cuyos ojos aún veían el lugar en el que había estado el vigía solo un segundo antes—. Si peleamos como hasta ahora, moriremos.

—Todo lo contrario —repuso Ban, de nuevo cubierto por un aura del color del magma. Era la expresión de su rabia. ¿Por la muerte de un compañero o por encontrar tragedia donde debía estar el fruto de su victoria? No quiso pensar en ello.

—Ya veo, vas a utilizarlo —dijo Nachi—. _Nemea._

xxx

El descubrimiento de Nachi y Ban, o más bien del fallecido vigía, fue como un balde de agua fría para todos los santos. Los soldados enemigos no habían presentado problema, pero la capacidad de regenerarse incluso de las peores heridas, no importando si se trataba de un cuerpo decapitado, hecho pedazos o carbonizado, ya bastaba para convertirlos en un problema a considerar a largo plazo, incluso sin contar la descubierta letalidad de las armas. A partir de ese momento, cada grupo buscó elaborar una estrategia distinta; no estaban dispuestos a fracasar de nuevo todos a la vez.

—El poder de Kiki es el de la mente —le dijo Geki a un atento a Azrael. Ya casi habían llegado a su destino, la Torre del Reloj estaba a tiro de piedra—. Engañar a los sentidos, observar lo que ocurre en lugares lejanos, sugestionar a una persona para que pueda superar sus miedos y construir una red telepática que conecta los pensamientos de ocho personas. Todo eso está a su alcance, es la herencia que recibió del pueblo de Mu.

—¿Ocho?

—Te estoy incluyendo a ti y a la chica invisible que está apoyando a la guardia.

—¿Por qué, si mi función en esa red no es la misma que la de los santos?

—Que lo entiendas me ahorra la mitad del trabajo. Necesitamos un enlace ajeno a la batalla, alguien que pueda mantener a salvo la información y guiarnos en caso de ser necesario. El poder que Kiki ha desarrollado estos seis años le impide ser ese alguien, así que se le ocurrió trasladar el papel de enlace a otra persona. Por primera vez.

Azrael sopesó la explicación por un momento: enlace, una persona que recibe la información que otros tantos recogen a través de la experiencia, aquel que puede utilizar esa información sin verse influenciado por la emoción del combate y sin correr peligro de perecer y dejar al resto a ciegas. Era posible que se tratara de un concepto más complejo, pero supuso que lo que sabía era suficiente para fines prácticos.

Cuando empezó el viaje hacia la Torre del Reloj, la idea que le vino a la mente fue posicionarse sobre esta, sirviendo como un francotirador que vigilara la Eclíptica. Entonces no imaginaba que Shaina y Marin se bastarían para contener todo un ejército sin que ni un solo rezagado pasara de largo.

—Ni te molestes —le dijo Geki entonces—. Esa montaña recibe las bendiciones de Atenea incluso cuando no está presente. Solo alguien que la recorra desde el primer peldaño hasta el último puede atravesarla, seas un hombre o un proyectil. Mi discípulo, que se negaba a creer que hubiese un tiro imposible para su arco, lo aprendió de primera mano. Claro que mi discípulo tiene diez años. Eso debe influir.

Fuera cierto o no que aquella montaña fuera infranqueable, Azrael descartó la estrategia en cuanto vio la Torre del Reloj de cerca. Bastaba con imaginarla rodeada de un ejército como los que habían enfrentado los santos para saber que no era fácil de defender, no desde el exterior al menos. Así entendió que se le llevaba allí confiando en que entrara en la torre, protegida por alguna especie de fuerza sobrenatural, y se mantuviera a salvo.

—Creía que este no era nuestro modo de hacer las cosas.

—Eso dijo Kiki, ¿verdad? Se refería a nosotros, los santos de Atenea, no a ti. Sé que lo entiendes, siempre dices que la guerra no se resuelve solo con ideales y que hay más de una forma de luchar. Bueno, la tuya será aguantar el mayor tiempo posible como enlace.

—El dolor de cabeza —dijo Azrael.

—Solo irá a peor —confirmó Geki—. Si la batalla se extiende demasiado, morirás. Ahora que sabes eso, ¿nos ayudarás?

Contrario a lo que solía ocurrir con el correcto y servicial Azrael, esta vez no asintió como un robot a la orden dada. En lugar de eso, se agachó, abrió el maletín que había traído hasta allí y sacó un par de máscara antigás. Geki, con un ojo pendiente de que vinieran enemigos, frunció el ceño de tal forma que bien podría partir nueces en él. La confusión fue mayor cuando le enseñó una botella de material opaco, lo último que sacó del maletín antes de volver a cerrarlo.

—Será mejor que te pongas esto —dijo Azrael, ofreciendo a Geki una de las máscaras. Él ya se había puesto la otra—. No creo que te vayan a excomulgar por esto.

Geki tomó la máscara sin saber bien qué decir o hacer. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Azrael explicara qué había en la botella. Puede que fuera a hacerlo, pero empezaron a oírse los pasos del enemigo y los dos se pusieron alerta.

Lo que apareció por el camino que habían recorrido no era una horda formada por los soldados revividos, como ocurría en otras zonas del Santuario, sino un único y enorme hombre que Geki reconoció enseguida. Tres metros y medio de puro músculo, cicatrices dentro de las cicatrices del pecho, los brazos y las piernas, que cubría con poco menos que un taparrabos gris. La única pieza de metal que llevaba encima era un casco negro que ocultaba el poco pelo que tenía, aunque nada podía hacer con la mandíbula que le desencajaron de un mal golpe o los ojos, hundidos bajo una frente sin cejas.

—Está visto que la muerte no cura la fealdad, Jaki.

A Azrael le bastó aquella baladronada de Geki para entender que ese hombre era peligroso, pero en lugar de correr desde un principio, lanzó la botella que tenía a mano y tomó el maletín, seguro de lo indispensable que este era para alcanzar la victoria.

Entonces, de un puntapié, Jaki abrió la tierra. Desde donde estaba hasta la misma Torre del Reloj se abrió una gran grieta, tragándose a Azrael a la vez que Geki lo maldecía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preocuparse por un simple maletín en esas circunstancias? Pensando en la de golpes que le daría por temerario, el santo de Oso saltó hacia la grieta con toda intención de atrapar a Azrael antes de que cayera al fondo, pero fue él quien fue atrapado al vuelo. ¡Atrapado por el cabeza hueca de Jaki, nada menos!

Por un momento, la reacción primaria de Geki fue la desesperación, buscando liberarse de la manaza que le cubría buena parte de la cabeza. El forcejeo le permitió ver entre los gruesos dedos de Jaki aquella cara tan fea que tenía, fea y adormilada, con los restos de la botella que Azrael le había lanzado aun entre los dientes. El muy animal la había triturado, quizá pensando que contenía algo sólido.

—Creo que ya entiendo lo que querías hacer, Azrael —dijo Geki, sonriendo incluso cuando Jaki apretó aún más fuerte, dispuesto a aplastarle la cabeza—. Y creo que también pillo la ironía. Cuando se lo cuente a Seiya se va a echar unas risas.

Podía decir esa clase de cosas porque ya sentía que Azrael estaba vivo, aferrado a un saliente en las profundidades de la tierra y contándole el peor plan de todos los tiempos.

_**Nota del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Como dice la canción, Poseidón "… es como su hermano o tal vez peor. ¡Poseidón!". En cuanto a la amenaza para la que se prepara el menguado ejército de Atenea, pronto se revelará, esperemos.

**Ulti_SG**. Eran buenos tiempos cuando cada capítulo que publico era una parte de un todo mayor, sí. No obstante, creo, y hago énfasis en que creo, que hacerlos más cortos me ha ayudado a contar más cosas en menor espacio de tiempo.

Es curioso, creo que nunca me había planteado la situación de los santos de bronce de ese modo, a menos que en próximos capítulos alguien lo diga, rompiendo la cuarta pared de nuevo. Pero es bastante cierto, ¡denle una cerveza a esta estimada compañera del foro! Sobre sus defensores, sin duda es un grupo singular, pero siguen siendo guerreros de Atenea y lo demostrarán. Esperemos.

Los S.T.A.R.S. deberían enfrentar a los zombis, no los santos, pero a falta de esa unidad especial en la policía griega, tendremos que confiar en los portadores de mantos sagrados. Curiosa forma de describir al nuevo enemigo, tan misterioso él. ¿Sabremos su identidad pronto? Sea como sea, lo que es seguro es que nos espera una larga batalla.

1 El número de dientes de un lobo.


	16. Plutón 6

**Capítulo 6. **_**Inmortales**_

_Los cuerpos se extienden por la explanada, muchos de ellos atravesados por lanzas negras. No son cadáveres, no están muertos, el coro de inentendibles lamentos así lo prueba. Además, las lanzas que a primera vista parecen incrustadas en sus pechos, en realidad pasan a través de estos como lo haría un fantasma, pues estas no están hechas de un metal que pueda encontrarse en la tierra, sino de la materialización de una intención asesina. De la voluntad de destruir la vida._

_Estos son los pensamientos que el invasor, antiguo prisionero del abismo, tiene al caminar entre los aquellos hombres derrotados. Todos sacados del mismo río infernal, invocados por él en nombre de un tiempo pasado. Mira cómo se retuercen, ahogados en dolores sin cuento debido al veneno que les han inoculado. Algunos agarran una espada, de no más de sesenta centímetros, y buscan con ellas el cuello sin el menor asomo de duda. Es inútil. Ellos no están vivos, los cuerpos que usan son solo una ilusión. Para las armas que portan, no son distintos de un fantasma. _

_Siente una mano aferrándose a su pierna. Al bajar la mirada, ve a un soldado que trata de levantarse a pesar de los temblores que le recorren todo el cuerpo. El invasor no puede evitar sentir una pizca de admiración por ese hombre tan distinto a los demás, los cobardes que ante el dolor buscan la paz de la muerte. Pero incluso la determinación de ese hombre, ese guerrero, cede al veneno; los ojos se cierran, el cuerpo cae inerte. Luchadores o no, todos llegan al mismo destino, una eterna agonía para la que no hay escapatoria. ¿Cuántas veces han muerto y resucitado aquellos soldados? ¿Cuánta desesperación e impotencia han debido sufrir?_

_El invasor alza el brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo y lo observa. Apenas puede ejercer control sobre las manos desde que golpeó las mandíbulas de la guardiana del abismo, e incluso un acto tan simple como chasquear los dedos le cuesta un proceso de prueba y error. Durante un tiempo lo intenta una y otra vez, rodeado de hombres que mueren y renacen en cuestión de segundos, hasta que lo consigue y trescientos cuerpos —con sus armaduras, escudos, lanzas y espadas— estallan, reducidos a un agua nauseabunda. _

_Mientras trata de repetir el chasquido, seis soldados resurgen del líquido amarillento que ahora mancha la tierra. Por alguna razón, el invasor tiene el presentimiento de que uno es aquel que quiso levantarse donde todos los demás perdieron la esperanza. Pero no va más allá, no puede comprobarlo; si se observan los rostros de aquellos soldados, no se hallan diferencias entre uno y otro. Incluso determinar la altura, el peso y el género es una tarea imposible, que se estanca en la idea de que todos son distintos e iguales a un mismo tiempo. La única forma que puede atribuirse a los soldados de ese ejército, es su condición de seres humanos. _

_Ellos son la legión de Aqueronte._

xxx

El primera ataque fue una lluvia de lanzas, que se clavaron contra el suelo hasta llegar a la mitad, tornando la frontera del cementerio en una selva de metal negro.

Ninguna llegó a alcanzar a Ban o Nachi, pero ambos intuyeron que el objetivo nunca fue ese, sino limitar su movimiento valiéndose del miedo que debían tener al mero roce con aquellas armas, capaz de separar el cuerpo y el alma de un hombre. Sin embargo, la brecha de poder que separaba a los soldados, por numerosos que fueran, de los santos de Lobo y León Menor, hacía inútil esa táctica, hasta el punto en que aquellos ni siquiera sopesaron la idea de cambiar el campo de batalla.

En la vanguardia de la horda, apostada en el cementerio, estaban los soldados de espada corta y la misma armadura ligera que desde hacía siglos protegía a la guardia del Santuario, priorizando velocidad por sobre la defensa. Hasta el último de aquellos hombres corrió hacia el inmóvil Ban, como insectos acercándose a la luz. Y si bien ninguno quiso tocar las lápidas, como una muestra de la lealtad que en vida juraron a Atenea, el primero en llegar hasta el santo de León Menor no dudó un solo instante en asestarle un golpe de espada en pleno cuello. Así actuaron los demás, uno tras otro, tratando de dañarlo en las partes que el manto sagrado no cubría, sin duda desconociendo que cada intento solo reforzaba la determinación de Ban. Esa gente no era como el fallecido vigía, era el enemigo. Nada más, nada menos.

Los ataques se sucedieron sin descanso, doce soldados venían, lo atacaban y luego daban paso a otros doce, quizá creyendo que así evitaban el contraataque. A Ban aquello le hacía gracia, pues no tenía la menor intención de perseguir a nadie. Las armas no le hacían daño, tal y como había supuesto, porque ni siquiera le estaban alcanzando. Una barrera, fina como una hoja de papel, le cubría el cuerpo desde las botas hasta el más elevado de los pelos sobre la cabeza, protegiéndolo de aquellas hojas de muerte. Si acaso, con el tiempo empezó a sentir un molesto cosquilleo debido a la fuerza con la que de repente el enemigo lo golpeaba, inferior a la suya, por supuesto, pero por mucho superior a la de los endebles soldados a los que derrotó antes.

En la retaguardia estaban los soldados que arrojaron las lanzas, protegidos por corazas y escudos de un pasado remoto, acaso la era mitológica, en el que el papel de la guardia no era el de vigilar y prestar asistencia, sino de luchar allá donde un santo de Atenea no pudiera estar. Allí estaba Nachi, atacando a cientos de soldados mientras los rodeaba en incansables vueltas. Iba a toda velocidad, así que poco tiempo tenía para reflexionar sobre si había algo malo en esa batalla o si los soldados eran un poquito más fuertes de lo habitual. Él se limitaba a hacer lo suyo, dar de nuevo muerte a unos cuantos soldados demasiado lentos como para levantar a tiempo el escudo.

Sí que se le ocurrió, al decapitar a un soldado que estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Ban, que el comportamiento de la mayoría no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué trataban de atraparlo a él, alguien al que ni siquiera podían ver, teniendo a mano un enemigo que ni siquiera se molestaba en moverse?

Conforme el combate avanzaba, siempre según las expectativas de los santos, Nachi decidió que quitarle el miedo a un soldado era tanto como quitarle el sentido común.

xxx

Lo que Ban y Nachi intentaban hacer escapaba a la comprensión de Geki. Descontando la sorprendente victoria de Ichi en el bosque bajo el monte Estrellado, el resto no había logrado nada en el primer ataque. Los que defendían la entrada del Santuario, apoyándose en los refuerzos que Docrates había apostado en el camino a Rodorio, mantenían con el enemigo una batalla de desgaste, con el fin de cansarlos y encadenarlos para que no pudieran revivir. Shaina y Marin podían permitirse mantenerse a la defensiva y así lo hacían, pues su misión era alejar al enemigo de los tesoros de Atenea. ¿Ban y Nachi? Ellos, los primeros en saber que matar al enemigo no servía de nada, incluso si los dejaban sin cabeza, los mataban de nuevo. Incluso pareciera que disfrutaran hacerlo.

Pero incluso si no entendía a aquel par, debía reconocer que él no era muy distinto. Después de librarse de Jaki gracias a una ingrata experiencia con cierto enano dormilón y un derechazo mortal a la cabeza, vinieron los enemigos esperados. No se molestó en contarlos, ¿para qué? Sabía que eran los mismos que se le habían interpuesto uno tras otro en el camino hacia la Torre del Reloj, los que se quedaron dormidos el día en que Zeus repartió la inteligencia entre todos los seres vivos. Aunque hábiles en el combate, todos eran tan lentos y débiles que se permitió el lujo de derrotarlos uno por uno sobre la espalda de Jaki, demasiado muerto como para quejarse cada vez que le reventaba una costilla de una patada mal dada. A decir verdad, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en eliminarlos por un par de detalles, el primero era el plazo que Azrael le había dado, pero el segundo era el importante, una sensación de Ban que no le gustaba nada.

—Cada vez que reviven se hacen más fuertes, ¿eh? —declaró a viva voz en cuanto vio al primero de los cientos de muertos volver a levantarse. La nariz, aplastada contra la cara de facciones difusas, tardó un poco en volver a crecer—. Como si no fuera suficiente con un Ikki en el mundo, nos mandan miles.

Sin mucha sutileza, el santo de Oso pegó un salto hacia el cráter abierto por Jaki, que por alguna razón no se había regenerado aún, ni siquiera despertado. Aún no había terminado de caer cuando oyó que los soldados de la superficie empezaron a saltar, sin pensar siquiera en si todos cabrían allá abajo. El mismo Geki tenía dudas, había estado más pendiente de las peleas que de lo que Azrael hacía, y de todas formas este no se fijaba mucho en el lugar en que acabó. Solo sabía que era una cueva, una cueva bajo la Torre del Reloj de la que nadie le había hablado nunca.

Llegó al suelo de pie, más de lo que podrían decir los que le seguían. Como poco, cien soldados cayeron de cabeza e incluso los que amortiguaron la caída con las manos y los pies tardaron más de la cuenta en levantarse. Y había un detalle más, uno que del que Geki dudó haber visto debido a que la luz que les llegaba era débil: las armas que los soldados soltaban en medio de la caída y acababan cayendo sobre otro, en el suelo, lo atravesaban como si fuera un fantasma.

—Mala cosa.

Si habían sido tan descuidados como para dejarse rodear por tantos enemigos, no era solo porque al principio desconocieran lo letales que eran sus armas, sino porque gozaban de un sexto sentido mediante el que percibían incluso ataques que no pudieran ver, si no eran lo bastante rápidos. ¿Qué ocurriría si a los soldados se les ocurriese atravesarse a sí mismos con las armas, de modo que tuvieran que encargarse no solo de la primera fila de enemigos, sino de todas las demás?

—No matarlos va a ser un problema —decidió a la vez que giraba para agarrar en el vuelo una lanza que le habían arrojado. Con solo tocarla, sintió un escalofrío y por instinto la partió en dos, sin por ello eliminar esa sensación. Se vio a sí mismo frente a una ciudad amurallada, deteniendo el paso de cinco santos de plata y una niña que le tendía la mano. Se sintió débil, asqueado de sí mismo, deseando la muerte.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, se sorprendió de estar apoyándose en una lápida, a pesar de que seguía en la misma cueva bajo la Torre del Reloj. Lo supo enseguida porque le costó una barbaridad leer lo que había en la piedra:

«Hashmal. Santo de oro de Leo.»

No había terminado de fruncir el ceño ante ese extraño suceso cuando vio otras lápidas, una de ellas con las letras borradas entre profundos cortes, como si una bestia hubiese querido destrozar la piedra a arañazos. Otra, rezaba:

«Shemhazai, Santo… de oro de Sagitario.»

En ese momento, Azrael apareció, con un mechero encendido.

—No sabía que hubiera un cementerio bajo tierra —comentó con la voz alterada por la máscara antigás que llevaba—. ¿Y la tuya?

—Creo que se me cayó —dijo Geki entre risas. A Azrael no parecía hacerle gracia—. No te preocupes, sea lo que sea lo que has hecho, mi cosmos puede repelerlo.

—Un Deus Ex Machina digno de un héroe homérico.

—Tú y tu jerga militar. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Solo que el cosmos es un poder de lo más conveniente.

—Si lo sabes usar, desde luego. No como el bruto descerebrado de arriba.

Al decir eso, Geki volvió a preguntarse por qué Jaki no se había recuperado todavía. O si lo hizo, por qué no había bajado como los demás, cuyo movimiento, más lento y aletargado de lo habitual, podía percibir entre las sombras. Unos estaban de pie, otros, los que cayeron de cabeza contra el suelo, solo se arrastraban, hacia ninguna dirección aparente. Así fue durante unos cuantos segundos que Azrael contó en voz alta.

xxx

En medio del antinatural contraste entre un páramo desolado y un frondoso bosque de altísimos árboles, Kiki esperaba la llegada del invasor. Sabía que venía allí, no porque hubiese recurrido a los sentidos extrasensoriales con los que vigilaba el Santuario, sino porque el responsable de la invasión quería que lo supiera. Era un enemigo de lo más particular. ¿Atacar de improviso, por la entrada trasera de una fortaleza? No, él anunciaba a dónde iba a ir, saboreaba el miedo de sus defensores y atacaba de frente. De ese modo probaba lo fuerte que era y lo inútil que sería ofrecer resistencia.

Cuando pudo verlo, le entraron ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. Caminaba con calma, como si estuviera de paseo, y hasta le saludó con un gesto amistoso en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente. A modo de escolta, lo acompañaban seis lanceros cubiertos con coraza, dispuestos de tal manera que, quien pretendiera atacar el invasor, tendría que pasar sí o sí por encima de ellos. O llamarse Kiki.

—Al suelo —exclamó con tono autoritario, viendo luego cómo los soldados seguían aquella regla al pie de la letra. Lo normal cuando un miembro del pueblo de Mu te freía el cerebro—. Me consta que el mero roce de esas armas es letal para los seres vivos. ¿Sería una pena si alguna de ellas llegara al sitio equivocado, no?

Sin mover un solo músculo, Kiki elevó en el aire las lanzas de los soldados, como moviéndolas con manos invisibles, e hizo que apuntaran a diversas partes del cuerpo del invasor. La cabeza, el cuello, la entrepierna… Kiki, como todos los que había unido a la red psíquica, había conocido la letalidad de aquellas armas por el sacrificio de un soldado fiel a Atenea. Y estaba más que dispuesto a darle el mejor de los usos.

Era letal para los seres vivos. ¿Lo estaba el invasor? Desde luego, tenía mejor color que los soldados que atacaban el Santuario. Caucásico, de rasgos definidos bajo los platinados cabellos y facciones duras. Los ojos, afilados y de pupilas violáceas, estaban cargados de una viveza incuestionable, unida sin remedio a una contenida sed de sangre. Sí, aquel hombre de anchos hombros y fuertes brazos estaba muy vivo y listo para lanzarse a la batalla en cualquier momento. Y aun así, no lo hacía.

—Caronte, de los Astra Planeta. Para una conversación entre dos extraños, el primer paso es presentarse, ¿me equivoco?

—Yo soy Kiki, del pueblo de Mu. Y para ser sincero, tu presentación me resulta tan desconcertante como tu ropa. ¿Debo pensar que eres el mismo Caronte que permite el paso por el río Aqueronte a los muertos que pagan un justo precio?

—Es natural que incluso tú no me conozcas, ya que hace tiempo que mi destino y el de este mundo dejaron de cruzarse —dijo Caronte—. No, no soy el Barquero. Y en cuanto a mi forma de vestir, confieso que es un simple capricho. Mi gusto por la cultura occidental en este siglo es algo de lo que nunca me podré desprender.

Kiki carraspeó, acercando al invasor las lanzas por un par de centímetros. Pese al tono cordial que empleaba, la forma en que sonreía lo hacía desconfiar de todo lo que decía.

—Dejémonos de rodeos, ¿qué has venido a hacer al Santuario? ¿Por qué nos atacas?

—He venido en busca del santo de Pegaso —dijo Caronte—. Creí haberlo dejado claro antes de venir aquí, por eso todos en el Santuario llevan tiempo sintiendo esas ganas irrefrenables de encerrarse en sus casas y cerrar la puerta con llave. O son todos muy valientes, o alguien ha querido cargar con los pecados de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo Kiki—. Esta mañana me sentí como el titán Atlas.

—Si crees que le estás haciendo un favor a tus compañeros, estás en un grave error. Fue por tus acciones que tuve que recurrir a la legión de Aqueronte.

—¿Esperas que pida disculpas?

—De momento, no es necesario, solo ha muerto uno. Me conformo con que me lleves hasta el santo de Pegaso. Si lo haces, retiraré a la legión de Aqueronte.

—¿Tan pronto? A Jaki no le gustará despertarse de nuevo en las cloacas de Hades.

—¿Jaki? Ah, el polizón. Yo no lo traje. Es complicado mantener el control sobre diez mil almas sin que alguna otra se cuele, así que no me molesté en hacerlo. No te preocupes, puedo hacer que él también se retire.

—¿El polizón? ¿De verdad he oído bien?

Desde el momento en que el invasor restó importancia a la muerte de un solo soldado, Kiki sintió ganas de acabar con toda esa pantomima y freírle el cerebro. Seguía deseando hacerlo, pero siendo tan sencillo hacer que hablara y regalase información con cada frase, pudo contenerse y hasta esconder su furia tras una risotada. La imagen de Jaki, el hombre más alto que había pisado el Santuario durante los últimos veinte años, saliendo del inframundo sin que Caronte lo viera ayudó un poco.

Sí, las hordas que enfrentaban en el Santuario así como en otras partes del mundo en las que había ocultado a los durmientes compañeros de Seiya, venían del Hades, aunque no en el nombre del rey del inframundo, sino en el de Caronte. Y si no lograban repelerlas a tiempo, otras almas en pena aprovecharían el camino abierto por el invasor entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos para revivir y convertirse en un problema.

—Es una buena oferta —dijo Kiki—. Pero no la voy a aceptar.

—Solo yo puedo detenerlos —dijo Caronte.

—¿Es porque son inmortales, no? Bueno, contamos con el veneno de la hidra de Lerna, que se lleva bastante bien con los inmortales. Algunos de mis compañeros ya han ideado formas de contenerlos sin matarlos e incluso los que no los derrotan como si fueran santos de Atenea lidiando con soldados comunes. ¡Un momento! ¡Si eso es lo que son! Sé sincero, ¿esperabas que esto bastara para derrotarnos?

—Esperaba que sirvieran como distracción y han cumplido mis expectativas.

—Ahora que has revelado tus planes, ¿cuánto tiempo esperas que esto dure?

—El suficiente. Yo no tengo prisa, podría esperar las doce horas de rigor sin moverme de aquí. ¿Sigue siendo vuestra fecha límite, cierto? Como responsable de la fundación del Santuario, recuerdo que ese era el propósito de la Torre del Reloj. Sois vosotros los que necesitáis que esto acabe rápido. De nuevo te pregunto, Kiki del pueblo de Mu, ¿me llevarás ante el santo de Pegaso antes de que el daño sea irreversible?

xxx

Geki escuchaba las palabras del invasor como si lo tuviera delante, admirando el temple de Kiki. Si él hubiese estado en el lugar del pelirrojo, desde la primera frase ya le habría dado el primer puñetazo, ni hablar de Ban y Nachi.

Había algo en el discurso del invasor que le preocupaba. No las palabras en sí, ya que hablaba demasiado, como si hiciera mucho tiempo desde que no lo hacía, sino que parecía estar dirigiéndose a todos los defensores del Santuario. En cierto modo, les decía que ninguna de las derrotas sufridas por la legión de Aqueronte tenía importancia, que la situación solo iba a ir a peor y que por su bien debían rendirse.

—No somos esa clase de enemigo, como sea que te llames.

—Caronte —apuntó Azrael, apareciendo de la nada—. ¡Ha funcionado!

El empleado de la Fundación había recorrido de pared a pared aquella cueva, siempre con el mechero encendido, para cerciorarse de que todos los soldados estaban inconscientes. No volvió a fijarse en las tumbas; de momento, eran un asunto menor.

—Duermen como bebés —dijo Geki—. ¿Es por la botella que le lanzaste a Jaki?

—Algo mejor —dijo Azrael, golpeando con suavidad el maletín que siempre llevaba consigo—. Granadas de gas somnífero diseñadas por el centro de investigación del Dr. Asamori. Si el enemigo puede recuperarse de todo daño, ¿qué tal una táctica ofensiva que ni siquiera implique causarles dolor? Ellos duermen, nosotros ganamos. Nadie sale herido. Creo que es la mejor arma que ha diseñado mi antiguo jefe.

—Chico listo —aprobó Geki—. ¿Y el efecto cuánto dura?

—Si logramos tapar cualquier salida, puede que el gas no se disperse muy pronto.

—Yo no veo ningún gas.

—Porque es incoloro. Sea como sea, creo que podemos contar con que duerman como mínimo cuatro horas. En el mejor de los casos. En el peor me he excedido con las dosis y todos estarán muertos hasta que dejen de estarlo y nos maten.

—No se te da bien hacer chistes.

—No pretendía serlo. Estoy nervioso.

—Calla, antes de que piense que eres una persona normal. ¿Te quedan más de esas granadas? Nos serían muy útiles allá fuera.

—El original está en Rodorio —contestó Azrael—. A la velocidad del sonido…

—A la velocidad del sonido te matarías antes de que saliéramos de aquí —cortó Geki, dedicando una mirada seria al empleado de la Fundación—. Con la mitad bastará.

xxx

Por segunda vez en aquella noche, los santos de Lobo y León Menor se vieron rodeados por un millar de cadáveres, solo que en esa ocasión habían alargado la batalla tanto como les era posible. En parte, porque Nachi había atacado a los soldados de uno en uno, pero sobre todo porque Ban se había limitado a recibir ataques, tantos que enseguida perdió la cuenta. En el último tercio del combate, la fuerza del enemigo creció, como alimentándose de la desesperación que cada soldado debía sentir al no poder herir a un solo hombre, pero de nada sirvió tal incremento.

Esa era la más poderosa técnica del santo de León Menor, _Nemea_. Dedicando hasta la última pizca de cosmos a la formación de una barrera semejante a una segunda piel, Ban se volvía, en la práctica, invulnerable, con el único costo de no poder moverse. Cada ataque, fuese un arma, un puñetazo e incluso una explosión o un relámpago, era absorbido por la barrera, que sumaba la energía del enemigo a la del propio Ban para que este pudiera reunir aun más poder del que podía generar por sí mismo. Un poder que más adelante podía liberar de una sola vez.

—Una perfecta combinación entre de defensa y ataque. ¿Quién necesita gas somnífero teniendo a un loco como tú de compañero?

Por respuesta, Ban gruñó. No quería malgastar energías hablando y tampoco había tiempo. Los cuerpos de los enemigos ya empezaban a levantarse entre aquella selva de lanzas, incluso antes de que terminaran de cerrarse las heridas.

A Nachi le pareció que habían vuelto a la vida, por llamarlo de algún modo, más rápido que la otra vez, pero sintió que no era el momento de hacer preguntas.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Los soldados, como un solo cuerpo, se abalanzaron sobre Ban, quien no dudó un segundo en aprovechar tan valiosa oportunidad. Por su parte, Nachi corría en dirección contraria al enemigo, a una velocidad que ni él mismo creía poder alcanzar, lo bastante como para despedazar sin quererlo todo cuerpo con que chocara con él, insuficiente para dejar de sentir un calor abrasador en la espalda.

La energía de _Nemea_, en parte de Ban, en parte del enemigo, se liberó en una explosión colosal. La mitad de la horda fue desintegrada en pleno ataque por el calor, mientras que la que la otra mitad fue despedazada por la onda expansiva, que hizo estremecer el cementerio entero. Incluso las aguas amarillentas que reptaban por la superficie fueron consumidas por aquella hecatombe, quedando solo el nauseabundo olor que desprendían impregnado en una nube de hongo que se elevó hasta tapar las estrellas.

No mucho después, Nachi regresó quejándose de la espalda chamuscada, callando solo en el momento en que vio el resultado de la explosión. Un cráter enorme, aunque no muy profundo, se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista como la mitad de una luna llena, deteniéndose justo ante la lápida más alejada del cementerio. Nachi no pensaba dudar nunca más de que el camposanto estuviese bendito por Atenea.

De la horda de mil hombres no quedaba nada. Ni el agua apestosa, ni las lanzas, armaduras y escudos. Ni tan siquiera un trozo de carne o una gota de sangre. Todo había sido desintegrado. Salvo él, allí solo estaba Ban, sonriéndole.

xxx

Durante un tiempo, Kiki había guardado silencio, observando los diversos frentes hasta que la victoria dejó de ser una posibilidad para él, tornándose en hecho. El invasor, fiel a su palabra, se mantuvo todo ese tiempo quieto y callado. Asumiendo que habría perdido el hilo de la conversación, Kiki decidió retomarla:

—Quien fundó este Santuario. Diestro guerrero, astuto estratega y sabio rey. Un hombre sin par en la era mitológica que incluso contó con la admiración de Atenea. ¿Debo creer que quien ha atacado el Santuario con un plan tan endeble es ese mismo hombre?

—Atenea —repitió Caronte, haciendo un gesto afirmativo—. La diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría que aboga por un mundo en paz. ¿Estaría ella de acuerdo en que dilatarais este vano conflicto por una cuestión de orgullo?

—Espero que no estés insinuando que Atenea sacrificaría a uno de sus santos, no, a uno de los seres humanos que ha protegido desde la era mitológica, para salvar el cuello. ¿Quieres detener esta guerra? Entonces ríndete y detén a tus tropas ahora mismo, sin condiciones. Ya expresarás tus demandas al Sumo Sacerdote cuando…

Conforme Kiki hablaba, Caronte iba bajando los hombros, resignado. Incluso con la amenaza de las lanzas flotando tan cerca de él, giró la mano tres veces. Las aguas amarillentas que había en el lugar se retiraron de inmediato.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso, Kiki del pueblo de Mu, es el río Aqueronte. De él provienen los hombres que tus compañeros enfrentan. Antiguos guardias del Santuario que jamás aceptaron la muerte y por tanto no pudieron cruzar el río. Fueron enviados como una distracción, no se suponía que tuvieran que matar a nadie, mas tus palabras me han abierto los ojos. Esta estrategia no funcionará, debo usar otra, ¿adivinas cuál?

Porque lo sabía, Kiki proyectó las seis lanzas contra el cuerpo del invasor. Ninguna se movió un milímetro, por mucha fuerza que Kiki les imprimiese.

—Yo no soy el hombre que fundó el Santuario —dijo Caronte, indiferente a los esfuerzos del pelirrojo—. Soy la razón por la que fue creado.

_**Notas del autor:**_

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para desear a todos mis lectores que pasen una feliz navidad. ¡Consideren este capítulo extra mi regalo por su apoyo!

**Ulti_SG**. Debe haber una ley en el universo que dicta que personajes como Nachi y Ban no puedan tener una victoria limpia y significativa, porque mira que es tener mala suerte que les toquen enemigos de los que se regeneran. ¡Que alguien llame a Leon S. Kennedy! No me tocó ver Dragon Quest en su día, así que la noticia de que habrá una serie en 2020 me ha alegrado mucho. En los últimos diez años hemos visto que se pueden hacer maravillas con las nuevas series que adaptan un manga, como FMAB.

Zombis, regeneración y muerte instantánea. _¡Seiya Must Die, activado!_ ¿Quién caerá y quién sobrevivirá? Solo leyendo lo podrán saber.

En efecto, me basé en ese grandullón para este Jaki, aunque en la línea de otros personajes como Geist y Docrates, ha tenido su propia historia, que lo ha llevado al parecer al único destino que podía tener, la muerte.

¿El poder de matar de una mordida? Podría ser, mejor que Geki no se deje alcanzar por esos dientes, quien sabe dónde han estado.


	17. Plutón 7

**Capítulo 7. **_**Esperanzas vanas**_

A pesar de no estar unidos a la red psíquica de Kiki, los miembros de la guardia supieron mantener la posición más allá de toda expectativa.

La primera línea estaba compuesta por antiguos aspirantes, aunque incluso entre ellos podían distinguirse dos clases. Los primeros, habían renunciado a convertirse en santos, siéndoles imposible superar las duras pruebas del Santuario. Por ello iban protegidos con armaduras de cuero, algunas con protectores de metal, y armados con lanzas, en esa batalla de una punta negra más dura que el acero y más ligera que una pluma. El resto, que formaba un batallón de treinta jóvenes, iba desprotegido, golpeando con los puños y las piernas. Aquel grupo pudo defenderse por sí mismo al principio. De una parte, el batallón, con Docrates e Icario a la cabeza, rompía la formación del enemigo, obligándolo a lanzar un ataque desorganizado contra el muro de lanzas y escudos que eran los guardias allí apostados. Tal estrategia los llevó a una victoria momentánea.

—Aún no es momento para celebraciones —dijo Icario, de todos los presentes el más sabio—. Algo me huele mal.

Esa advertencia salvó la vida de muchos, pues cuando el primer enemigo se levantó, todos seguían listos para el combate. Incluso viendo cómo las heridas que habían infringido al enemigo desaparecían como si nunca hubiesen existido, llenando de temor e impotencia los corazones de muchos, Docrates supo arengarlos para seguir luchando hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. No hablando de la justicia y la paz en el mundo, sino apelando al orgullo que todos aquellos hombres perdieron hace mucho.

—¿Qué os pasa, vejestorios? ¿Vais a ser menos que estos mocosos? ¿Y qué hay de vosotros, críos de pecho? ¿Queréis convertiros en santos y os asusta que al enemigo le vuelva a crecer la cabeza? ¡A Heracles le ocurrió lo mismo y no por eso se puso a llorar!

Siguió hablando de esa forma, siempre a gritos, alimentando el espíritu competitivo de unos y otros, de modo que pudieron aguantar hasta que llegaron los refuerzos.

Hijos de antiguos guardias y aldeanos de Rodorio, apostados a lo largo del camino que unía al pueblo y el Santuario, fueron viniendo a tiempo de evitar que la formación de la guardia se rompiera. En vez de lanzas, llevaban espadas, que no enarbolaban como prueba de que un día fracasaron, sino con el orgullo de quienes luchan por defender a los suyos. Amigos, amantes, familia, cada uno de aquellos hombres tenía un ser querido en mente cuando se unió a la batalla, un motivo para luchar que les permitió estar a la altura de sus compañeros, de mayor fuerza y habilidad.

Poco a poco, el caos se fue apoderando de la batalla. El choque de un ejército desorganizado contra una falange todavía invicta se tornó en duelos por todo el lugar. Vigías de afilada espada y lanceros diestros en el arte del combate luchaban codo con codo aquí y allá sin descanso. Nadie tenía que explicar que matar a quienes podían revivir era inútil, daban por sentado que la mejor opción era cansarlos y luego encadenarlos, si era posible. En ese momento, dos de los miembros del batallón de aspirantes se apartaron de la batalla, ganándose el repudio de muchos. Eran Rudra y Spartan, dos de los caballeros negros reclutados en el puerto de Rodorio horas atrás. Más poderosos de mente que de cuerpo, se pusieron a salvo tras una roca y desde allí hicieron todo lo posible por evitar que las lanzas del enemigo alcanzaran a un compañero. Ora moviendo el brazo de un soldado, ora empujando a un guardia, salvaron tantas vidas como el mismo Docrates, quien por muchas palabras soeces que dedicara a sus subordinados, era el primero en salir en defensa de todo aquel que estuviese en peligro de muerte.

Así transcurrió la defensa de Rodorio, en un bosquecillo a varios kilómetros del pueblo. June, todavía invisible, atestiguó todo lo que ocurría en silencio, susurrando a Docrates lo que los santos iban descubriendo en el Santuario sobre el enemigo. Sabía que el capitán de la guardia no le perdonaría que se dirigiera a Icario, ex-santo, y no tenía queja con que fuera aquel hombretón quien diera a viva voz las nuevas indicaciones:

—¡Al que reciba un solo arañazo de estos inútiles más le vale morir! ¿Quién sabe dónde habrán estado esas lanzas, si es que estos soldados de caras pálidas vienen del Hades? ¡Esquivad, esquivad sacos de carne, u os espera una vida de enfermedad y dolor!

Así, solo alimentando el temor que todo hombre cercano al Santuario sentía por el inframundo, Docrates aseguró que nadie quisiera ser más valiente de la cuenta. Todos se cuidaron de lo que tenían de frente, sabiendo que al menos un compañero les estaba vigilando las espaldas. Y quien quisiese atacar por los flancos se encontraría con el batallón de aspirantes, quienes iban de aquí y allá veloces como el viento, arrebatando las armas del enemigo cada que podían. La victoria parecía segura.

Pero nadie vigilaba el suelo, manchado de aguas amarillentas. El olor a muerte y enfermedad parecía algo normal en el combate para todos los que allí luchaban. Así que cuando empezaron a salir soldados y lanzas desde las profundidades de la tierra, nadie, ni siquiera June, pudo evitar la masacre.

—¡El nivel del agua está subiendo! —gritó Icario.

—¿Y ahora me lo dices? —dijo Docrates, cargando contra cinco soldados enemigos que asediaban a un par de guardias, ya agotados por la larga batalla. Llegó tarde, ya habían caído en el momento en que era él quien estaba rodeado.

Uno tras otro, ya fuera por una lanza en el pecho o una espada pasándole por el cuello, los hombres de la guardia empezaron a morir, volviéndose polvo los cadáveres incluso antes de tocar el suelo. En poco tiempo, todo lo logrado se vino abajo, incluso los aspirantes empezaron a ser arrinconados por los nuevos soldados enemigos. Docrates ya estaba planteándose pedir refuerzos a Rodorio cuando se oyó un grito de guerra.

—¡A mí, amazonas! —gritó Geist a la vez que una lanza se clavaba a los pies del primer soldado enemigo que había pasado la línea defensiva, ya rota.

De forma tan repentina como el último ataque enemigo, trescientas mujeres enmascaradas llenaron el campo de batalla y barrieron con todo soldado que encontraron usando el único arma que Atenea permite emplear a sus campeones.

Sí, incluso Makoto, que luchaba a la diestra de Geist, ya no luchaba como el lancero, sino como el santo que pudo haber sido. Con sus puños desnudos, abriría para todos el camino hacia la victoria.

xxx

A través de los ojos de June, Shaina pudo reconocer a antiguas rivales entre quienes acompañaban a Geist. No supo qué le hacía sentir más orgullosa, si ver a su mejor discípula liderar a las amazonas del Santuario o saber que estas no habían dejado de luchar a la manera de los santos incluso después de fracasar en convertirse en uno. Por supuesto, aquello no le impidió recordar que ni Geist ni el guardia que la acompañaba sabían que era inútil matar a aquellos soldados del averno.

—Está bien —dijo Marin, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente—. Solo eliminando al enemigo podrán reagruparse. Después Docrates podrá informarles de la situación.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Shaina dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo y volvió la vista al frente. Ni un solo soldado pisaba ya la plazoleta frente al templo de Aries, todos estaban posicionados en las escaleras que daban hasta la base de la montaña; ya no actuaban como la horda sedienta de sangre a la que habían repelido una y otra vez, sino como el ejército más disciplinado del mundo. Todos quietos, esperando.

Ella no contaba con el veneno de Lerna, oculto en los _Colmillos_ de Ichi de Hidra, y por supuesto tampoco tenía a mano el gas somnífero de Azrael. En cuanto a la tercera táctica de probada eficacia contra la legión de Aqueronte, si bien el poder de un santo de plata podía emular la destrucción que Ban había desatado cerca del cementerio, desintegrando a cada enemigo hasta un punto en que no hubiera nada que se pudiera regenerar, no terminaba de confiar en esa vía. Era demasiada casualidad que el enemigo tuviese refuerzos en el exterior del Santuario tiempo después de la victoria de Ichi. Nunca antes había ocurrido, cada horda atacaba a un lugar concreto. O a los santos, pues el enemigo siempre atacaba allá donde había al menos uno presente.

—Solo hay una solución —dijo Marin—. Destruir el Aqueronte.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Shaina, permitiéndose ser irónica. Cubierta por una energía eléctrica, apuntó con las garras al suelo, donde fluía una capa del río infernal—. No.

Más por intuición que porque lo hubiese pensado, Shaina decidió no descargar el _Trueno_ sobre aquellas aguas. Marin, fiándose de su compañera, asintió, tampoco ella atacaría el Aqueronte. De momento se limitarían a esperar.

xxx

—¿Tan fuerte pegan esos soldados? —preguntó Nachi, a quien el poder liberado por _Nemea_ le había dejado sin habla por un rato.

—Si el arma del enemigo alcanza nuestro manto sagrado, incluso si es un simple roce, lo mataría. Están vivos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Ban entre jadeos. Lucía agotado, con el rostro perlado de sudor, los hombros caídos y los brazos colgándole a los costados—. _Nemea_ no solo absorbió la energía cinética de cada golpe, sino también las emociones que había detrás. Y créeme, Nachi, para estos enemigos, emoción y fuerza física son lo mismo. Ellos convierten el dolor y la desesperación en poder.

El santo de Lobo prefirió no hacer más preguntas. Ver así a Ban era doloroso, incluso si en teoría solo era el resultado de perder una gran cantidad de energía en un tiempo tan corto. Apartó la mirada, reflexionando sobre el secreto detrás de las armas del enemigo. Había supuesto que estaban hechas de un metal que solo podía hallarse en el inframundo, pero ahora sentía que había algo más detrás de ellas. Como las emociones de cada soldado, todas negativas, que les impulsaban a seguir librando batallas que no podrían ganar jamás. O tal vez algún tipo de envidia hacia todo ser vivo, que explicaría por qué sus lanzas y espadas los atravesaran como si fuesen fantasmas.

Tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido terrible, aunque esperado. Un río de aguas amarillentas vino desde el cementerio y llenó el cráter en el que estaban hasta llegar a la altura de sus rodillas. Había algo diferente en aquel contacto que lo puso en alerta, sentía que le estaban arrebatando algo, que podía morir si seguía allí. Pero aquellas aguas infernales siguieron moviéndose, ascendiendo hasta salir del cráter a la vez se oían chapoteos por todas partes. Sin poder hacer nada, solo deseando no volver a sentir cerca el río Aqueronte, Nachi vio emerger un millar de hombres pálidos, desnudos hasta que de la piel emergieron armaduras negras al son de un coro de lamentos inentendible; desprotegidos, hasta que aquellos lamentos de dolor y desesperación se convertían en lanzas y espadas en sus manos.

Y ya bien pertrechados, la horda del Hades salió corriendo a la par del río infernal. Más rápido que el mejor caballo y sin ningún orden, el enemigo pareció huir en desbandada, pero Nachi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. El lugar al que dirigían se le antojó más evidente con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Ban —susurró, meneando pronto la cabeza. Si le pedía ayuda, el santo de León Menor era capaz de seguirle así todos los huesos se le partieran. No, debía actuar él solo por los dos—. Si tú tienes _Nemea_, yo también tengo mis trucos. ¡Obsérvame!

Tomó impulso, decidido a romper una vez más sus límites, y luego empezó a correr. Más rápido que el sonido, demasiado veloz como para ser atrapado por una explosión, el lobo empezó la cacería de aquellos soldados que avanzaban dando saltos imposibles sin siquiera reparar en él, sin dar la menor importancia a si vivían o morían.

Atrás quedó el león, atado a la tierra, débil.

xxx

Entretanto, Geki y Azrael ya habían vuelto a la superficie.

Fue un ascenso más bien exagerado. El empleado de la Fundación, todavía con la máscara antigás y sujetando el maletín con una mano, usó la otra para colgarse del santo de Oso, quien de un gran salto atravesó la cueva y llegó a tierra a través de la grieta abierta por Jaki. Todo por sugerencia del propio Azrael, que estaba convencido de que allí les estaría esperando aquel enorme soldado enemigo, ya recuperado.

—Si lo llego a saber, habría apostado algo —bromeó Geki después de otear el terreno. No había ni rastro de Jaki—. Con las ganas que tenía de darle una paliza.

—Puede que tengas tu oportunidad —apuntó Azrael, quien miraba el suelo.

Como había ocurrido en otras partes del Santuario, las aguas amarillentas procedentes del río Aqueronte se estaban alejando de la zona.

—Rodorio —dijeron a un mismo tiempo Geki y Azrael.

Poco después, el santo de Oso hizo honor a su palabra, corriendo hacia el pueblo a una velocidad en la que el mundo no era más que un montón de líneas borrosas. Al asistente, que no había dejado de cargar sobre sus hombros, solo le dio una advertencia:

—¡Mantén la boca cerrada o te morderás la lengua!

xxx

Durante toda la conversación entre Kiki y Caronte, un santo había decidido permanecer expectante, oculto tras una discreta ilusión formada por el hábil psíquico.

Fue en el momento en que el invasor sugirió un cambio de objetivo cuando decidió atacar. Acometió de forma tan rápida como le era posible, sin hacer ruido, sin siquiera dar un grito para crear confusión, y aun así Caronte esquivó el ataque.

—No es prudente atacar a tu enemigo desde una distancia que no puedas recorrer en un segundo, santo de Atenea.

—¡Sobre todo si tu enemigo puede ver a través de una ilusión! —exclamó Ichi, pues no era nadie más que él. Protegido por el manto sagrado de Hidra, tres garras salían de los protectores de cada nudillo, cargadas del más letal de los venenos—. ¡Tomo el relevo, Kiki! ¡Va a ser mejor que descanses!

El aludido, o más bien la imagen que había proyectado desde un lugar seguro, en las profundidades del bosque, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y desapareció. Las seis lanzas con las que había querido amenazar al invasor cayeron al suelo sin remedio.

—Siempre me ha gustado eso de los santos de Atenea. Uno contra uno, a la manera de los héroes de antaño. ¿Quién de los dos hará el papel de Aquiles en esta ocasión?

—¡No me interesan tus amigos!

No había terminado de hablar cuando volvió al ataque, tratando de sorprender al enemigo. Fue inútil. En el momento crucial, Caronte se limitó a desaparecer y volver a aparecer a detrás de él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en alejarse.

—¿Huir no es de mala educación en tu orden? —preguntó Ichi.

—No estoy obligado a recibir golpes, por débiles que estos sean —dijo Caronte—. Si alcanzas a golpearme, me defenderé.

—¿Te limitarás a hacer eso? ¿Esquivar y defender?

—Atacar está fuera de mis posibilidades en este momento.

Divirtiéndole la idea de que el enemigo le hiciera la mitad del trabajo, el santo formó una sonrisa serpentina antes de acometer contra él. Como un borrón apenas perceptible, buscó la espalda de Caronte, quien esquivó el ataque de la manera que esperaba. Antes de que terminara de desaparecer ya estaba dando una fuerte patada hacia donde aparecería, fallando por solo un par de centímetros. Entonces, de la bota del manto sagrado emergieron tres garras blancas, clavándose en las oscuras ropas del invasor.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Depende. ¿Sientes como si en tu interior se hubiese encendido una hoguera? ¿Alguno de tus sentidos ha dejado de funcionar? ¿Crees que en poco tiempo podrías estar retorciéndote y pidiendo piedad? —A cada pregunta, el santo recibía la tácita negación de Caronte—. ¿Jaqueca, al menos?

—Mi traje no es solo un capricho, también cumple como protección —se permitió explicar Caronte mientras apartaba con una mano las garras clavadas en la manga del otro brazo. Ninguna de ellas había llegado a tocar la piel—. La próxima vez…

—Apuntaré a la cabeza, no me lo tienes que decir. Soy Ichi de Hidra, por cierto. Siento que mi fallido ataque por sorpresa me haya impedido presentarme.

—Yo soy Caronte de los Astra Planeta. También siento que la característica terquedad de los santos me haya impedido detener este conflicto a tiempo. Ya ha caído una décima parte de vuestros soldados, ¿cuántos más deben morir antes de que recapacitéis?

—Oye —dijo Ichi, el rostro sombrío, la sonrisa aún presente, más bien aterradora—, ¡de verdad llevas la cuenta, esbirro de Hades!

Kiki fue testigo de un cambio en el estilo de combate de Ichi, siempre centrado en terminar los combates lo más rápido posible. Ahora se movía, por extraño que pareciera, a una velocidad subsónica, aunque atacando con la misma rapidez que cualquier santo de bronce. En eso se había vuelto tan implacable como constante, importándole poco o nada fallar un golpe o cien. ¿Un puñetazo no llegaba a alcanzar la nariz del invasor? Los _Colmillos_ que salían de ese puño eran arrojados como proyectiles. ¿No podía acertarle en el costado de una patada? Lo mismo ocurría, tres _Colmillos_ salían disparados. Así hasta llenar el terreno de ataques fallidos.

¿Había perdido la concentración, rindiéndose a sus emociones, o era alguna estratagema para acorralar al enemigo en cuanto se diera la oportunidad? Kiki no veía que eso último fuera posible, aunque era cierto que él, por la clase de entrenamiento que tuvo, comprendía bien lo poderoso que podía ser un enemigo y pensaba un poco más antes de actuar. En este caso, Caronte dominaba el arte de la teletransportación, lo que no hablaba tanto del poder, sino de una percepción extrasensorial prodigiosa, natural para el pueblo Mu, producto de un entrenamiento sobrehumano para unos pocos. Por alguna razón, puede que por una simple cuestión de ego, recurría a ella para esquivar cada ataque, aunque resultaba evidente que los veía venir y podría esquivarlos con su propia velocidad. Él lo sabía, porque en el momento en que Ichi lanzó aquel ataque sorpresivo, tuvo de nuevo el control sobre las lanzas de metal negro y las arrojó a la vez contra el invasor, que dio un salto justo antes de desaparecer. Es decir, se había movido más rápido que el pensamiento de un heredero del pueblo de Mu.

—_Ichi, es más rápido que tú, es más rápido que todos nosotros. Y tratar de controlar ese metal me ha agotado, creo que ha absorbido mis fuerzas. ¡No puedo ayudarte!_

—¿Qué te dije? ¡Es mi turno! ¡Por lo que a mí respecta tú puedes echarte una siesta!

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —preguntó Caronte, quien mantenía el equilibrio sobre los hombros del santo de Hidra—. Ah, telepatía. ¿Ya ha descubierto tu amigo que no es bueno jugar con las armas del infierno?

Molesto, Ichi se dejó caer para luego apoyarse con una mano en el suelo mientras pateaba el aire. No le extrañó que Caronte desapareciera antes de ser alcanzado, tampoco le importó, siguió girando sobre sí mismo al tiempo que los _Colmillos_ de las botas salían disparados una y otra vez a velocidad supersónica, sin orden ni concierto. —Si me permites una observación, tu estrategia es obvia —comentó Caronte, esquivando uno de los proyectiles que por azar estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo—. Y depende demasiado de que no estés luchando contra una simple proyección.

—¡No bromees! —exclamó Ichi, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalándolo—. Fíjate en tus manos. Apenas puedes controlar tus propios dedos, ¿cómo vas a mantener una proyección de ti mismo y encima hacer que pelee? Por los dioses, hasta creo que eres algo torpe en el juego de pies y por eso recurres a la teletransportación mientras luchas. Esa clase de reacciones son instintivas, se dan sin más en el combate y es demasiado difícil simularlas como para que merezca la pena el esfuerzo.

De nuevo, mientras hablaba, el santo de Hidra atacó, arrojando una andanada de golpes que el invasor decidió bloquear con los brazos. Estos, cubiertos en apariencia por simple tela, resultaron ser tan sólidos como el mejor de los mantos sagrados. Aun así, el envite continuó, encrudeciéndose segundo a segundo.

—Tienes toda la razón. Solo difiero en un detalle. Para mí no sería difícil, sino imposible fingir esto. ¡Nunca me había pasado!

—Oh, no quisiera caer en lo vulgar, pero… ¡Todos dicen lo mismo!

Ese fue el momento. Tal y como Caronte debía haber supuesto, los _Colmillos_ que Ichi hubo dispersado por el lugar se dirigieron hacia él. Veinticuatro, como poco, estuvieron a punto de alcanzar la cabeza del invasor, obligándolo a recurrir a la teletransportación. Sin embargo, eso estaba dentro de los planes del santo de Hidra, y allá donde Caronte reaparecía le esperaba otra serie de _Colmillos_, que Ichi movía por todo el escenario gracias al bajo grado de telequinesis que había llegado a dominar. Así, en poco tiempo, apenas hubo lugares seguros en aquella zona, siendo posible predecir dónde reaparecería Caronte la próxima vez.

Ichi no dudó un solo segundo en aprovechar la abertura en la defensa hasta ahora imbatible del invasor, que esquivaba todos los ataques lleno de una insultante confianza. Atacó de frente, con el puño derecho alzado y triplicando la velocidad en un repentino impulso, superando de ese modo las previsiones de Caronte y logrando lo imposible. ¡Tres _Colmillos _llegaron hasta la piel del cuello, del todo descubierta!

—Parece que me ha picado un mosquito —comentó Caronte, viendo divertido cómo los _Colmillos_ se rompían, tal vez por la fuerza con la que el santo había golpeado.

—Te ha mordido una hidra, amigo —repuso Ichi, apartándose de un salto—. ¡La hidra de Lerna! ¿Era esa la obvia estrategia que esperabas?

—Si he de ser honesto, solo vi venir la primera parte.

—Me disculpo por mi falta de sutileza. Al principio me planteé envenenar a tus marionetas, para extender así mi _Maldición de Lerna_ por ese río apestoso. ¡Imagínalo! Allá donde luchan mis compañeros, allá donde tú estés, se encuentran esas aguas. ¿No es un golpe maestro usar la mejor baza de tu enemigo en su contra?

—No habría funcionado —aseguró Caronte, al parecer todavía aturdido—. Los hombres con los que combatís son materiales, vulnerables a los males y bienes de este mundo. El Aqueronte, en cambio, no pertenece al universo físico, se parece más al alma humana que a la carne que le sirve de envoltorio.

—¿Así que el agua amarilla y el mal olor es solo la forma en que decide manifestarse, eh? —desdeñó Ichi—. ¡Basta ya de explicaciones pomposas! Sé claro, como lo seré yo. ¿Crees que estás a salvo porque mis _Colmillos_ no pueden atravesar tu piel? ¡No! Ahora mismo el veneno debe estar corroyendo tu cuerpo, ¡en forma de un gas imperceptible!

—Lo noto, en verdad noto tu _Maldición de Lerna_ en mis entrañas. Pero hay problema —decía, avanzando hacia un extrañado Ichi y mirando a los únicos cuerpos de soldados que había en el lugar—, soy inmortal. Y ellos también.

Tan pronto acabó aquella audaz declaración, Ichi perdió de vista a su objetivo, debiendo esquivar el ataque simultáneo de seis soldados. Mientras la quinta y sexta lanza pasaban por muy poco de sus costados, el santo golpeó a los lanceros con los _Colmillos_ de las botas, para luego deshacerse de otro par con los de los puños. Los restantes coordinaron en tiempo récord un ataque por tierra y por aire, pero Ichi se les adelantó, mandando de una patada alta al que lo atacaba de frente contra el que había saltado.

En lo que los cuerpos caían al suelo, los _Colmillos_ crecieron una vez más en los nudillos y las botas, como las cabezas de la mítica hidra. Ichi, sabiendo que la muerte no detendría a esos soldados, cargó contra ellos, llegó incluso a rasgar el cuello de ambos en un solo ataque antes de que los cuerpos estallaran.

—¡Qué peste! —fue la primera reacción que tuvo Ichi al verse cubierto por esas aguas amarillentas. La segunda fue un súbito mareo que lo puso de rodillas—. ¿Qué? ¿El veneno? No, mis fuerzas se están yendo. ¿Ese río apestoso devora nuestro cosmos?

—¿De dónde crees que sale la energía para crear nuevos cuerpos y fortalecerlos? —preguntó Caronte, quien ya se retiraba—. Adiós, Ichi de Hidra. Para ser el primero que tengo en un millón de años, ha sido un combate bastante entretenido.

Por supuesto, Ichi no era la clase de persona que dejaría pasar a un enemigo más allá de su puesto. Quiso levantarse, incluso sintiendo que el manto sagrado de Hidra era ahora más un peso que una ayuda, pero cada vez que se levantaba, volvía a caer.

En el tercer intento, seis soldados le rodearon. Sin heridas, sin veneno. Resultó evidente, después de tantos intentos inútiles, que no importaba si en vez de matarlos los envenenaban, dejaban inconscientes o encerraban, aquellos solo eran cuerpos sin valor que el río Aqueronte podía deshacer y rehacer a voluntad. Ichi maldijo entre dientes, de saber aquello todavía podrían contar con Ban para la batalla.

—Y habríais podido contar también conmigo —susurró Ichi con voz trémula, antes de que los soldados atacaran.

xxx

Habiéndose recuperado ya del contacto con aquellas armas de muerte, Kiki tuvo que elegir. Si no auxiliaba a Ichi, era muy posible que muriese, sin embargo…

—Solo matándote podré detener a la legión de Aqueronte.

—No vas a matarme con tus ilusiones, heredero del pueblo de Mu.

—Esto no es una ilusión.

Era él, Kiki, pupilo de Mu de Aries, aspirante al primer manto zodiacal. Hasta el momento se había limitado a ser un bastón de apoyo para todo el ejército de Atenea, enlazando experiencias, insuflando valor en los corazones atemorizados. Ahora era el momento de luchar. Solo él separaba a Caronte de Seiya, era la última defensa.

Pensando a toda velocidad, decidido a salvar también a Ichi si le era posible, llegó a una conclusión elemental. Incluso si el invasor era en verdad inmortal e invulnerable, seguía siendo un ser vivo y seguía necesitando de un cerebro. Si era así, solo tenía que neutralizarlo, produciéndole una inconsciencia permanente y dejando de ese modo al ejército enemigo sin un líder. ¡Tal vez incluso podría detener aquella locura!

—Si querías pelear, no debiste desperdiciar energías mandando a tu gente a la muerte.

—Tengo energías de sobra para ti.

Poniendo en práctica todo lo que Mu le enseñó, Kiki hizo arder como nunca aquel cosmos suyo, el cuál tardó demasiado en responder, como si viniera de un lugar demasiado profundo frente a las fuerzas que había perdido antes. Fuera como fuese, respondió, manifestándose como un muro invisible entre el tranquilo paso del invasor y lo que buscaba. Este último se detuvo en seco, mostrando, si no temor, al menos sorpresa cuando aquella energía se estiró en torno a él, cubriéndolo por completo.

La barrera conjurada por Kiki, ahora una suerte de sarcófago, respondió al intento de Caronte por seguir avanzando con la misma fuerza de aquel. No obstante, la tremenda energía cinética liberada por el invasor al caminar se tornó en una psíquica, la cual no causaba daño alguno a aquel cuerpo inmortal, sino que lo atravesó con el fin de afectar al yo astral que se hallaba bajo la carne. Así accedió Kiki a la mente de Caronte, o lo que habría esperado fuera la mente de un hombre, pues nunca había visto nada igual. Una oscuridad profunda, fuente de dolores y terrores sin cuento. Kiki reclamó la sola mente de Caronte, y la respuesta fue una avalancha de emociones que cerró hasta el último de sus sentidos, todos los pecados del hombre se le vinieron encima. Él resistió, a pesar de todo, siguió buscando más y más profundo, hasta que sintió algo más allá del cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu. De allí quiso sacar las fuerzas que necesitaba para asaltar la ciudad amurallada que se manifestó ante él, en el horizonte. La mente del enemigo.

Ese lugar único y personal fue inundado por la oscuridad, llenado y roto, antes de que Kiki pudiera tomar nada de él. Se oyó un estallido, como de cristal rompiéndose.

Un momento después, Kiki se retorcía en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos como si de ese modo pudiese acabar con el dolor que sentía. Tal había sido el resultado de desvelar la esencia misma de su ser a aquella oscuridad abominable.

—Quien escupe al cielo, se acaba mojando. A menos que haga mucho viento —dijo Caronte, siguiendo su camino ya sin nada que se le interpusiera; para él, aquello solo fue un paso. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, miró hacia atrás, admirado al ver que aquel pelirrojo se negaba a gritar—. Supongo que no me guiarás hasta Pegaso, ¿no?

No esperó tener una respuesta, así que se limitó a seguir su camino.

xxx

Sentía su propio veneno quemándole las entrañas, las aguas del río apestoso le robaban toda la fuerza de voluntad que habría podido usar para retardar el proceso, y por si eso fuera poco motivo de vergüenza, un soldado había logrado clavarle una lanza en el muslo, impidiéndole siquiera moverse. ¿Por qué sonreía entonces? Iba a morir, y sabía la clase de otra vida que tenían los santos como él, pero algo le impedía sentir temor por ello. Tal vez valor, quizás solo orgullo, poco importaba ya.

—Mira que largarse sin verme morir. De haber sido yo el ganador, le habría llevado flores a su tumba o algo por el estilo.

Ichi de Hidra pensaba recibir a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, pues no había arrepentimientos en su corazón. Sin embargo, el destino le deparaba una última sorpresa. Una energía cálida le recorrió el cuerpo, permitiéndole levantar la cabeza y ver cómo la lanza negra que le atravesaba la pierna era reducida a átomos.

_**Notas del autor:**_

A todos mis lectores, los que comentan y los mudos, les deseo un próspero año 2020. Que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan y que sigáis disfrutando esta historia. De lo primero no tengo certezas, pero sobre lo segundo puedo decir que os esperan grandes sorpresas. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Gracias por estar ahí!

¡Hasta el año que viene!

**Ulti_SG**. Cuando crees que ya son suficientes hándicap, viene uno más y empiezas a pensar que jugar en Difícil desde el principio no era la mejor de las ideas. Mal de Caronte por plagiar la armadura de Fénix, aprovechando que su portador duerme una prolongada siesta, pero, ¿quién le dirá nada a este invasor tan elegante? Quizá nuestros nuevos héroes, cuando dejen de lucirse masacrando a ese ejército de _cheaters_.

Definitivamente, uno no tiene mucho ánimo para investigar lápidas cuando lidia con zombis. De hecho, a uno le gusta estar lo más lejos posible de lápidas y cementerios. ¿¡Qué tenéis en la cabeza, Ban y Nachi!?

Bueno, no me pueden responder porque ya hace tiempo que grabaron todas las escenas y disfrutan de sus vacaciones en algún lugar, así que pasemos a Caronte, el elegante invasor. Justamente, no es ese espectro que vimos, sino que saqué su nombre de una de las lunas de Plutón, algo que siempre he sentido muy apropiado por Saint Seiya y nunca he querido cambiarlo. Oh, sí, Japón nos ha demostrado que en el 80% de las veces, tener el pelo blanco/plateado es signo de peligro y megalomanía. Y considerando su mención a las doce horas, parece que a Caronte le gustan los clichés. ¡Corran todos!

Creo que la ley que Kiki conoce es la de que los seres invulnerables a veces no lo son en según qué partes. Es un chico listo, nuestro Kiki, y eso que todavía no sale MIB2.

Nada como la línea perfecta para acabar el capítulo, definitivamente.

No podía hacer menos en estas fechas. Gracias a ti por leer


	18. Plutón 8

**Capítulo 8**_**. Decisiones**_

La Fuente de Atenea era un oasis para el desierto duro e inclemente que era el Santuario, surgido a partir del más valioso de los tesoros: las lágrimas de una diosa. Los inmensos árboles que la rodeaban, todos milenarios, eran la última prueba de aquel regalo divino, una digna frontera para la tierra en la que nadie había muerto desde hacía varios milenios. Aquellos que pasaran a través de estos con malas intenciones, sin contar con la bendición de Atenea, se adentrarían en un bosque infinito en el que los más profundos miedos se vuelven realidad.

Pero Caronte estaba más allá de eso. El invasor llegó hasta Seiya un instante después de desaparecer ante los ojos de Kiki, habiéndolo percibido no muy lejos. Cuando estuvo frente al héroe que había desafiado a los dioses, sintió a un mismo tiempo alivio y decepción. Era chocante ver a alguien así en una silla de ruedas, muerto en vida, con la vista perdida en el suelo. Por otro lado, era afortunado que no tuviera que ir hasta la misma Fuente de Atenea, así como que no estuviera con un nuevo defensor que le obligara a librar un combate en tan sagrado lugar. La única compañía del santo de Pegaso era una chica común y corriente que pudo paralizar con una sola mirada.

—¿Tratabas de ponerlo a salvo, eh? No te castigues demasiado, niña. No sería distinto si pudieras moverte. Ahora mismo, nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra podría cambiar esto.

La muchacha no reaccionó a aquel lapidario discurso, se mantuvo en shock; las manos que mantenía aferradas a la silla, como tenazas de hierro, eran lo único que le quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad. Sin volver a prestarle atención, Caronte se acercó a su objetivo, dirigiendo la mano hacia el pecho de Seiya.

—¿Has viajado desde el Cinturón de Hipólita solo para verme? —musitó Ichi—. Siempre tan encantadora, nuestra Akasha de Virgo.

Con el pelo largo y castaño, la piel clara bajo la túnica y cortos brazos, una niña de seis años observaba al santo moribundo. Contrastando con esa imagen inocente que ofrecían los gemidos de angustia y las manos temblorosas de la pequeña, estaba la máscara que toda mujer al servicio de Atenea debía portar, y más allá, seis cuerpos flotando. Los soldados que tantos problemas le causaron, si no le fallaba la vista.

—Solo soy aspirante.

—¿Mi debilidad te obliga a hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Menudo santo estoy hecho!

—No están vivos —se apresuró a decir Akasha—. No siento nada en ellos.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando no era más que un crío llorando porque no tenía padres, me entretenía destrozando los muñecos de otros niños en el orfanato. Esto no es diferente —dijo Ichi, mirando a los soldados, flotando en el aire en posturas a cada cual más imposible—. Me dan igual todos ellos, pero tú no debes abandonar la compasión solo para hacerte más fuerte. Eso déjaselo a los perdedores como yo.

—Tú no eres un perdedor. Eres un santo. ¡Eres muy fuerte!

Mientras Ichi sonreía ante la ingenuidad de la pequeña, los cuerpos empezaron a caer con suavidad al suelo, donde se les permitió recomponer los huesos. Nada más les dejó hacer Akasha, quien en todo momento los mantuvo inmóviles y desarmados.

—¿Qué hay de Kiki? Él tiene mejores oportunidades que yo, ¿no crees?

—Vivirá —dijo Akasha—. Pero tú, incluso si la señora Geist me dijo que esperara, yo sentí que tú… ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡No lo permitiré!

Agotado, Ichi cerró los ojos un momento, pero creyó poder oír cómo la pequeña aspirante cerraba los puños con fuerza. Aún era una niña, se dijo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que había decidido hacer de su inevitable muerte un arma?

Dadas las circunstancias, Kiki nunca llegó a ceder del todo el rol de enlace a Azrael, por lo que el momento en que fue derrotado fue también el final para la valiosa red psíquica que mantenía unidos a los santos. Sin embargo, no fue demasiado el tiempo que pasaron en la oscuridad, pues desde la lejanía, sin importar dónde estuviesen, todos pudieron ver cómo una estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo. Un hombre, sin duda, de un poder inmenso que solo a doce santos se les permite ostentar generación tras generación.

—Nuestra lucha no es en vano —gritaba Nachi, atravesando a toda velocidad el pasaje que daba al Santuario, el bosquecillo arrasado por el enemigo y otras muchas líneas defensivas que guardias, amazonas y aspirantes habían ido levantando en los últimos compases de la batalla—. ¡Podemos ganar esta guerra!

Medio kilómetro más adelante estaba la última línea de defensa, con la horda de los muertos siendo repelida una y otra vez por los vivos bajo la atenta mirada de Geki.

—¿Y Azrael? ¿Poniendo minas? —dijo Nachi en cuanto llegó—. No me puedo creer que me hayas adelantado tú, de entre todas las personas.

—Yo no me desvié persiguiendo al enemigo como otros, solo fui a donde debía. Diría que tener encima a un novato que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada me retrasó un poco —aceptó, sonriendo como el que cuenta una broma que nadie más conoce—. Larga historia. Azrael está en Rodorio, donde debió estar desde un principio.

—¿Dos santos contra un ejército inmortal, entonces?

—Tres.

La decidida voz de June de Camaleón llamó la atención de los santos. Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió de no haberla sentido hasta entonces, pues el manto sagrado de Camaleón que ella portaba le permitía ocultar incluso el cosmos de quienes pueden percibirlo. Ellos, gracias a la red psíquica de Kiki, pudieron ver cómo había estado aprovechando esa capacidad para ayudar de vez en cuando a un aliado en problemas, de tal forma que todos los presentes no se sintieran menos por ser ayudados por un santo.

Claro que el tiempo para sutilezas había acabado ya. Los tres juntos cargaron contra los soldados que Docrates, Geist y algunos miembros del batallón de aspirantes habían amontonado. En cuestión de segundos, todos los enemigos fueron despedazados, ya fuera por el látigo de June, la simpar fuerza de Geki o el _Aullido Mortal_ de Nachi.

Era escaso el tiempo que tardaban los soldados en revivir, todos lo sabían, de modo que los santos se pusieron al día con los representantes de quienes carecían de un manto sagrado. Supieron de ese modo que muchos habían caído, así como que Docrates y Geist habían acordado mandar a la mitad de los aspirantes a cazar a todo soldado rezagado que hubiese superado la línea defensiva, así como una décima parte de la guardia y de las amazonas presentes a modo de apoyo. En particular, se habían ido quienes podían mantener quieto a un pequeño grupo de enemigos por un tiempo prolongado, como Rudra, Spartan y Cristal.

—El muy canalla conocía el arte de la congelación y no me dijo nada —se quejó Docrates—. ¡Nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas!

—Menos mal que nos dijeron que Llama estuvo a punto de reducir una aldea a cenizas. Con ese nombre, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor disparaba agua a presión.

—¿Te parece que es tiempo para bromas, Geist?

—Me parece que no es tiempo para desconfiar de quienes nos cuidan las espaldas.

En realidad, durante el primer tramo del combate la mayor parte de los aspirantes, y en especial quienes habían sido traídos de Reina Muerte, prefirieron reservar fuerzas y vencer al enemigo en mano a mano. Luego, la situación se había vuelto cada vez más caótica, con aliados y enemigos mezclados de tal forma que cualquier error de cálculo habría sido fatal. Solo en el momento de mayor desesperación, Cristal se permitió mostrar su as en la manga, seguido por muchos otros. Pero ya para entonces era claro que no podían mantener al enemigo en un solo sitio, así que Geist y Docrates delegaron en Icario y una amazona llamada Helena el mando de parte de sus fuerzas y siguieron luchando en el frente, seguros de que Rodorio estaría a salvo incluso si caían en batalla.

—Divide y vencerás —dijo Docrates, henchido de orgullo.

Nadie podía reprochárselo. Aquella era una buena estrategia, sin duda. Si hacían que el enemigo se dividiera e iban conteniendo cada pequeño grupo, tarde o temprano se alcanzaría la victoria. El problema radicaba en la última información que les fue mostrada a través de la red psíquica: incluso un enemigo sometido podía volver al río Aqueronte y renacer con fuerzas renovadas. Cuando Nachi y Geki lo explicaron, siendo esa información corroborada por la invisible June a través de susurros, no solo Docrates, sino también Geist y los guardias y amazonas cercanos enmudecieron.

—¿He mencionado ya que van a venir más enemigos, muchos más, de un momento a otro? —preguntó Nachi—. El que quiera irse a casa, ahora es el momento.

En cuanto oyó aquellas duras palabras, Makoto no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos. Avergonzado, apretó los dientes ¿Iba a hacerle eso a Geist, que había confiado en él cuando le dijo que era el momento de atacar, sin tener autoridad para ello? ¿Iba a traicionar a la guardia, que seguía luchando allá donde los mejores, armados con lanzas de punta negra, ya habían caído? ¿Iba a traicionarse a sí mismo?

—¡Puedo oler vuestro miedo! —gritó Docrates de repente, pasando por delante de Geki y Nachi—. No debéis sentir vergüenza, porque yo también lo siento. ¿Qué pasó con aquel duende invisible que nos invitaba a darle la espalda a nuestros temores, con la promesa de que llegaríamos con ellos la próxima noche, sin duda llena de pesadillas? Tal vez nunca hubo nadie cuidando de nosotros, tal vez éramos solo nosotros negándonos a aceptarnos como simples hombres mortales que lloran, temen y mueren. Yo he decidido no hacerlo más, haré del terror en mis entrañas mi mazo y daré muerte a las huestes del Hades como el mismo Heracles hizo una vez más. Quizá algunos queráis acompañarme, mas decididlo sabiendo que no acusaré de cobarde al que se retire.

—En el peor de los casos, la batalla final se daría en Rodorio —dijo Geist, intuyendo la intención de su compañero—. Hará falta toda la ayuda posible para evacuar mientras podamos resistir. Quienes se queden, serán nuestra retaguardia.

Makoto escuchó aquel discurso palabra por palabra, sintiendo que era lo que necesitaban oír. No era solo él, la mayor parte de los guardias que quedaban en pie luchaban movidos por la desesperación de ver muertos a sus seres queridos en Rodorio, así como el miedo a ser tachados de cobardes, y los demás, los pocos que no tenían nada que perder en esa lucha, se estremecían al ver las armaduras, armas y ropas de los caídos, mero polvo movido por el viento. Las amazonas, conocidas por un orgullo sin par, debían sentir lo mismo, aunque era difícil verlo debido a las máscaras que portaban. ¿Había excepciones? Sin duda, por eso era vital que solo lucharan allí quienes de verdad estuviesen dispuestos a hacerlo. Y Makoto pretendía ser uno de ellos.

Se oyeron incontables pasos en diferente intensidad e intervalos, irregulares, pues unos salieron corriendo en cuanto se les presentó la oportunidad, mientras que otros, heridos de orgullo, retrocedieron con lentitud, llenos de dudas. Fuera como fuese, sin distinción entre guardias y amazonas, muchos se retiraron. Hasta un par de aspirantes, gemelos y de corta edad, los acompañaron, si bien ellos tenían órdenes de informar a Cristal y los demás de la nueva información que tenían sobre el enemigo. Para ese momento, los santos, Docrates y Geist ya miraban al frente, decididos a no hacer distinción entre quienes lucharían junto a ellos y quienes lo harían de otra forma.

—Alguien tiene que hacer de malo —se excusó Nachi a la mirada desaprobadora de Geki—. Sabes que hice lo correcto.

Al final, el santo de Oso tuvo que darle la razón. De un ejército asustado, entre santos, guardias, amazonas y aspirantes había quedado un grupo unido de doscientos ochenta y seis combatientes, si bien el tiempo y las borracheras de muchos supervivientes harían que fueran comparados con los trescientos del rey Leónidas.

Makoto, habiendo sentido alivio por la oportunidad de huir sin culpa, se libró también del deseo de hacerlo, y fue el primero en ver cómo un enemigo se recuperaba.

—¿No deberíamos impedir que se levantaran?

—El primer paso será crear el escenario —dijo Geki, tronando los nudillos.

—Ha sido un bonito discurso, Docrates —dijo Nachi—. Yo seré más escueto. Si en los próximos minutos sentís algo en las entrañas y no tenéis que ir al baño, es que vuestro cosmos ha despertado. ¡Que la próxima generación de santos nazca en esta batalla!

Aun antes de que cualquier otro en el Santuario lo hubiese visto, como una estrella fugaz atravesando el cielo nocturno, Caronte ya era consciente del hombre que ahora tenía enfrente. Un santo de oro, parte de la élite del ejército de Atenea, capaz de viajar a voluntad por el espacio-tiempo, así lo había demostrado al llegar hasta allí desde el lugar más remoto de la Creación. No obstante, no llevaba encima ninguno de los doce mantos zodiacales, sino las prendas que lo distinguían como el líder del Santuario.

—Es irónico —dijo Caronte, dirigiendo la mirada al tesoro que acababa de obtener, imperceptible a primera vista—. Tengo el arma más poderosa del universo, capaz de segar toda vida mortal y apartar las almas del ciclo de la reencarnación. Un solo mandoble y todas las estrellas se apagarían en el acto, toda luz se extinguiría. Sí, tengo en mis manos la espada que un día traerá el fin de todo, y no puedo usarla.

El recién llegado carraspeó. Tenía las manos ocultas bajo la túnica, el rostro ensombrecido bajo el yelmo y los planes en el fondo de un espíritu indomable.

—Hablas demasiado.

—Desde que regresé a esta tierra y esta era, soy incapaz de actuar con violencia, sea contra un enemigo o por mi propia cuenta —explicaba Caronte, haciendo caso omiso de la seca intervención del Sumo Sacerdote—. Cuerpo, mente, espíritu. Cualquier impulso destructivo ha sido extirpado de mi ser, espero que de forma temporal. Desde el momento de mi concepción, siempre he usado estas manos para dañar y arrebatar la vida de otros. Por eso, como podrás comprender, ha sido toda una sorpresa que en todo este tiempo no me hayan respondido como deberían. Supongo que uno tiene que pensárselo dos veces antes de enfrentar a la guardiana del Tártaro.

Antes de decir nada, el Sumo Sacerdote estudió cuanto acontecía en el Santuario y los alrededores. No necesitó para ello de una red psíquica, sino que por sí mismo extendió su cosmos desde el norte hasta el sur y desde el oeste hasta el este, y de ese modo fue consciente de cada suceso. La batalla que estaba por darse en la entrada, el hombre inmenso que bramaba como una bestia en el Cinturón de Hipólita, el santo al que su pupila mantenía con vida a duras penas. Los buenos hombres que habían muerto y los que podrían morir por las acciones de aquel charlatán. Sintió en el pecho la ira que a muchos había dominado esa noche, mas no se dejó dominar por ella.

—Es extraño que alguien tan temerario como para invadir el Santuario dependa tanto de otros. Extender el miedo y el terror sobre estas tierras, enviar un ejército de hombres muertos… Un astuto plan para alguien débil, demasiadas molestias para alguien fuerte.

—Este es el Sumo Sacerdote, el hombre que debe ir un paso por delante de los dioses —aprobó Caronte, aceptando la crítica con un gesto de asentimiento—. Ya que el tiempo escasea, seré directo. Estás aquí, así que la maldición que mantenía a vuestros campeones en un sueño eterno se ha roto. Un auténtico milagro, ¿no?

—Acepté la ayuda incondicional de Orestes de Micenas, como sin duda ya sabes.

—No, Orestes de Micenas no es más que un mensajero. La ayuda que recibisteis proviene del dios al que ese hombre sirve.

—No llegó a decirme quién era ese dios.

—El Hijo. Un enemigo como no ha conocido jamás la Creación. Derrotarlo supuso el sacrificio de incontables mundos, yo mismo caí junto a él al Tártaro, donde estaba destinado a pasar el resto de la eternidad. Cuando fui liberado, no solo supe que la eternidad es más corta de lo que había imaginado, sino que los siervos de Atenea, los garantes de la paz y la justicia en la Tierra, se habían aliado con…

—Acepté la ayuda de un extraño con no más fin que liberar a cinco valerosos héroes de un castigo injusto y desproporcionado —cortó de inmediato el Sumo Sacerdote—. Servimos a Atenea, como bien has dicho. No nos aliamos con otros dioses, nuestra lealtad se la debemos solo a una entre los inmortales. Esas son las palabras que le dirigí a Orestes de Micenas cuando vino a nosotros, no como un invasor al mando de un ejército, sino como un hombre con una propuesta.

—Yo no fui enviado aquí a proponeros nada —reconoció Caronte—. Mis órdenes son eliminar a esos valerosos héroes de los que hablas.

—No obstante, ahora deseas hacerme una propuesta.

—No poder matar te deja tiempo para pensar. ¿Y si el Santuario y el Olimpo fueran aliados? —planteó Caronte, extendiendo el brazo al frente, la mano cerrada sobre la invisible empuñadura—. No solo el Sueño había castigado a Pegaso, sino también la Muerte, tan adormecida como él mismo. Si hubiese despertado con esta espada clavada en el pecho, moriría en tres días, siendo condenado a un mundo ajeno a la rueda de las reencarnaciones, donde nada muere, donde nada nace, donde nada existe. Por fortuna, ya lo he liberado de esa carga. Si no puedes considerarlo una muestra de mi buena voluntad, al menos acéptalo como una prueba de mi capacidad para salvar a los tuyos. Cerca de aquí, Hidra está a las puertas de la muerte, yo puedo evitarlo.

—¿Qué hay de los soldados que han caído en combate? —cuestionó el Sumo Sacerdote, quien no estaba dispuesto a caer en ninguna clase de engaño.

—Si el heredero del pueblo de Mu no hubiese contrarrestado mi mensaje, ninguno de ellos habría entrado en combate para empezar. Y si debo ser honesto, no considero que hayan sufrido un destino tan terrible. ¿Qué dirías que es mejor? ¿Vivir a la sombra de un santo, recordando tus fracasos? ¿Morir como un héroe, luchando por los tuyos?

—Dices que es un mal necesario. Estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir tu misión, entiendo eso. También entiendo que una petición de alianza suele ir acompañada de una amenaza implícita, en caso de que la respuesta no sea la esperada.

—Eres perspicaz, como cabe esperar del representante de Atenea en la Tierra. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que el mundo ha estado cambiando mientras hablamos, cierto?

Así era. Donde hacía un momento hubo un bosque con una infinita variedad de árboles, ya no había nada más que algún arbusto retorcido, desprovisto de hojas y de vida. En lo alto, un crepúsculo repentino había sustituido al cielo nocturno, como si las llamas del averno se hubiesen asentado en la bóveda celeste. En la tierra, sin importar hacia dónde se mirase, no había más que polvo y ceniza, arrastrados por soplos de aire gélido. Y por si eso fuera poco, cada vez era más difícil respirar. Los primeros pensamientos del Sumo Sacerdote fueron para Seiya y su hermana, prisioneros como él de una distorsión que poco a poco estaba cubriendo el Santuario, rodeado a lo largo de las batallas por el río Aqueronte. En esas circunstancias, no podrían vivir mucho tiempo.

—El cambio será paulatino —dijo Caronte, también observando al todavía inconsciente santo de Pegaso y la chica que cuidaba de él—, estimo que quedan cinco minutos para que todo el ejército de Atenea, así como la villa que tanto os preocupa, entre en mis dominios, donde no existe el oxígeno. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el último momento, no por el bien de la Tierra, sino por el de toda la Creación.

Makoto no estaba muy seguro de a quiénes debería temer más.

De una parte, estaba la horda de soldados inmortales que combatían, así como el sonido, cada vez más cercano, de varios miles de pasos. No obstante, de otra estaba el valle que se extendía desde donde terminaban las montañas. Las paredes, escarpadas, llegaban hasta una serie de colinas naturales y enormes rocas, de tal suerte que solo había un camino hacia el valle que no supusiera caer a través de quince metros de profundidad, la pendiente que ahora bajaba el ejército. En cuestión de minutos, los santos de Atenea habían resumido eones de evolución natural, abriendo la tierra con las manos desnudas, convirtiendo el aire en una infinidad de filos invisibles capaces de cortar todo cuanto se interpusiera en su camino. Tan veloces fueron, que incluso le dio la impresión de que eran tres los que actuaban en conjunto, alcanzando por la sin par sinergia de tres cosmos unidos un poder que recordaba al de los héroes de la mitología. Pero al final, solo eran Nachi y Geki, sonrientes, frescos. Nadie hubiese dicho que acababan de reducir cientos de metros de roca a un montón de escombros.

El tiempo no tardaría en dar una respuesta a Makoto, pues en el momento en que terminaron de bajar la pendiente, sintieron el contacto con el Aqueronte. Provenientes del cementerio, la Eclíptica, el bosque que envolvía la Fuente de Atenea y otros lugares por los que el río infernal había pasado, aquellas aguas nauseabundas se reunían por fin en un solo campo de batalla. El último, esperaban.

—Esto ha sido exagerado —dijo Nachi.

—Con algo más de tiempo, haría colapsar la montaña sobre el enemigo —dijo Geki.

—Sí, somos más fuertes que antes, más fuertes de lo que imaginamos. Eso no hace que sea menos exagerado. ¡Nos hemos cargado el camino al Santuario!

—¿Y crees que la buena gente de Rodorio preferiría tener que bañarse tres veces al día? ¡El Aqueronte no tardará en llenar esta piscina! Deja de quejarte y haz tu trabajo.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, el santo de Lobo fue avanzando por el valle artificial, ejecutando el _Aullido Mortal_ cada cincuenta pasos. Así fue creando grietas de pared a pared, de notable profundidad. Detrás de Makoto, un guardia y una amazona teorizaban que era para mantener el nivel del agua en un rango aceptable.

—¡Avanzad, suicidas míos!

—¡Avanzad, amazonas!

—¡Avanzad, gente normal!

Al oír el último grito, del fornido santo de Oso, Makoto avanzó. Todos lo hicieron, porque ese era el camino que habían escogido. Ya era tarde para dar la vuelta.

Si lo hubiesen hecho, si alguien hubiese mirado atrás antes de bajar la pendiente, se habría dado cuenta de que en la lejanía, el cielo había cambiado.

—Mi maestro es poderoso, podrá solucionar esto —aseguró Akasha.

—¿El Sumo Sacerdote ha…?

Antes de poder terminar, Ichi sintió cómo el dolor regresaba. Sangre oscura salió por su boca, cayéndole por las mejillas y el mentón.

—¡No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios! —le rogó Akasha—. Debo extraer el veneno de tu sangre, si golpeo tus puntos cósmicos…

Ni siquiera un santo puede engañar al enemigo si este sabe que va a ser engañado. Ichi sabía eso demasiado bien, por eso tuvo que ponerse en riesgo al atacar. La _Maldición de Lerna_ era una técnica simple: transformar el veneno mortal de los _Colmillos de Hidra_ de líquido a gas, de modo que todo aquel que lo respirase estaría condenado a morir, fuera el enemigo o él mismo, si no se alejaba en el momento justo. No lo hizo, recibió la dosis letal y ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. Caronte había visto venir la primera fase de su estrategia, pasó a través de la segunda encogiéndose de hombros, ¿imaginaría que había una tercera? Esperaba que no fuese el caso.

—Solo el poder de un dios puede salvarme, pequeña. Y no vamos a estar doscientos años esperando, ¿verdad? —bromeó Ichi, sabiendo que a esas alturas era inútil pensar en extraer el veneno. Si no fuera porque Akasha lo impedía, la _Maldición de Lerna_ ya habría matado hasta la última de sus células.

—No necesitamos esperar doscientos años —aseguró Akasha.

Como únicas defensoras de la Elíptica y de los tesoros divinos guardados en la cima de la montaña, Shaina y Marin no habían podido unirse a los santos de bronce en las afueras del Santuario. Aun viendo a los soldados retirarse en desbandada, no los persiguieron, seguras del deber que tenían. No obstante, tal disciplina se puso a prueba más adelante, cuando sintieron la derrota de Ichi y de Kiki, así como la consecuente caída de la red psíquica. En ese momento fue claro el deseo de Shaina por ir en auxilio de Seiya, seguro objetivo del invasor, quien debía seguir sumido en el sueño al que había sido confinado años atrás. La misma Marin tenía sentimientos encontrados, no porque fuera su pupilo, sino porque Atenea en persona les había encomendado la protección de quienes siempre habían luchado a su lado.

La llegada del Sumo Sacerdote ocurrió en el mejor momento, cuando Marin lanzaba a Shaina palabras tan duras como ciertas, que con todo dudaba que la convencieran en tales circunstancias. Así acabaron las dudas, hasta que oyeron una voz conocida:

—_Shaina, Marin, necesito vuestra ayuda_.

—_¿Akasha? ¿Qué haces tú en el campo de batalla?_

—_¿Está Seiya contigo?_

—_Mi maestro fue a ayudarlo. Debió retrasarse para ayudar a Kiki, pero confío en que llegó a tiempo. Es Ichi el que necesita ayuda, la ayuda de un dios._

Marin y Shaina se miraron, entendiendo a un mismo tiempo a lo que se refería. La Égida, el célebre escudo de Atenea capaz de repeler cualquier mal, uno de los invaluables tesoros que estaban protegiendo.

—_Eso…_

—_Puedo mantenerlo con vida, aunque no quiera_ —cortó Akasha. A pesar de estar recurriendo a la telepatía, la voz de la aspirante sonaba tensa, al borde del llanto—. _Pero yo no soy una diosa, no durará para siempre. ¡Por favor, ayudadme! _

Sin esperar una respuesta, Akasha cortó la comunicación, quizás para dirigir todos sus esfuerzos a mantener a Ichi con vida.

De nuevo, las dudas asaltaron a Marin. ¿Debía sacar uno de los tesoros de Atenea del único lugar en el que estaban seguros, ahora que la diosa estaba ausente? Enfrentaban a un enemigo que bien podría estar buscando eso, así lo habían previsto desde que supieron que estaban siendo invadidos. En nombre del deber, debía negarse, no obstante, muchos buenos hombres habían cometido actos terribles por el Santuario en nombre del deber. Pensó más allá de eso, en qué querría la legítima dueña de la Égida que hiciera con ella, y obtuvo una respuesta. Para Atenea, sin lugar a dudas, salvar la vida de un santo tenía más peso que cualquier otra orden.

En cuanto hizo un gesto de asentimiento, Shaina partió, veloz como un rayo.

Desde la perspectiva del Sumo Sacerdote, el cosmos de Shaina y Marin se empequeñecía más y más conforme ascendían por la montaña. No creía que fuese porque se estuviesen debilitando, si bien al principio le pareció que las fuerzas de todos los santos presentes en el Santuario habían empezado a descender desde que Caronte extrajo la espada del cuerpo de Seiya. Era más bien como si una fuerza proveniente de todas direcciones estuviese causando interferencias, dificultando incluso a alguien como él sentir la presencia de quienes luchaban lejos.

Aquel acontecimiento, entendió tras un meticuloso estudio, era más intenso en los límites de una cúpula de tinieblas que no solo cubría el Santuario, sino también los alrededores. Si de verdad llegaba hasta Rodorio, tal y como el invasor presumía, no podía saberlo. No pudo más que encomendar a su capaz pupilo y Orestes, aquel aliado tan problemático que había decidido dejar atrás, las vidas de aquellos inocentes.

—Esfera de los Muertos, Plutón —dijo Caronte—. Donde la luz y la vida son negadas. Te doy la bienvenida a mis dominios, legatario de Nadie, primer líder del Santuario.

El aludido carraspeó, harto de aquella actitud tan condescendiente, decepcionado de sí mismo, por no haber podido frenar aquella distorsión del espacio-tiempo. Un mundo imponiéndose sobre otro, aislando al Santuario más de lo que nunca había estado. Aun consciente de que no se estaban moviendo a ningún lugar, sino que era Caronte quien lo traía hasta ellos, se seguía sintiendo como si el mundo entero estuviera cayendo por un abismo hacia el terrible Hades. Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Respiras —observó, de pronto, el líder del Santuario.

—Quiero respirar, comer y beber, eso no implica que lo necesite para vivir.

Siguió hablando, como de costumbre, señalándole que no debía verlo como un enemigo inmortal e imbatible, sino como un aliado invaluable. Por paradójico que sonara, cuanto más desesperada veía la situación, cuánto más claro tenía que era imposible que salvara al Santuario y quienes con valor y orgullo luchaban en su nombre, más claro tenía que tenía que hacerlo. El Sumo Sacerdote sonrió al cielo, no al que tenía encima, sino al que había más allá. Cuán retorcido era el humor de los dioses, que habían puesto sobre sus hombros el destino de la humanidad, si no es que el de toda la Creación, si las palabras del invasor eran ciertas. No, ellos no dejarían en manos como las suyas, que habían traicionado por igual a los hombres y los dioses, el destino de todo. Debía ser ella, Atenea, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, quien lo había previsto.

Tal vez el día en que ascendió al Olimpo, el día en que lo escogió a él, Kanon de Géminis, como el líder de todos sus fieles.

**Notas del autor:**

**Seph Girl**. Yo creo que ni los regalos de boda de Daenerys eran más grandes, la verdad, Ichi se portó como un campeón aquí.

En cualquier concurso descalificarían a este ejército enemigo, empezando por Caronte, pero esto no es un concurso, sino la vida de los santos de Atenea, dura, injusta y maloliente. Ellos tendrán que triunfar allá donde Ricardo no puede llegar.

Si tuviera que elegir una de esas dos opciones, diría que es valor lo que mueve a Ichi. Ese joven veterano resultó ser listo aquí, porque a falta del poder bruto de sus compañeros, buena es la inteligencia… Aunque justamente a él le tocó un enemigo que posee las dos cosas. ¿Ya dije que la vida de los santos de Atenea es injusta?

Nunca hay que perder la esperanza, lo sabía Seiya al entrar al Hades y lo sabía George Lucas al empezar a hacer sus películas. ¡Esperemos que el desconocido salve a Ichi!

Igualmente. ¡Muchas gracias por tus bueno deseos!

**Felipe**. ¡No se me había ocurrido esa descripción para el ejército más tramposo del planeta, pero es muy apropiada! Puedes asumir que lo digo cada que mencione lo mucho que apestan estos zombis armados con la muerte y acaso protegidos por ella.

Como alguien que escogió a los más insólitos héroes para esta parte de la historia, me deja muy contento que esté gustando esta parte. Como dices, y sin desmerecer el tremendo trabajo de los demás, a Ichi le tocó destacar en este capítulo. Es un tema muy interesante, el del veneno, y frente a Nachi y Ban, más que diseñar nuevas habilidades, me gusta pensar que llevé los recursos que ya tenía Ichi al siguiente nivel, en la línea de lo que ocurrió con los protagonistas, salvando distancias. En parte fue por ya haber escrito este capítulo, entre otros muchos, que te sugerí en Mito del Santuario que no cambiaras cierto gran momento del santo de Hidra, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡No puedo dar más detalles, so pena de destripar la historia a un potencial lector!

Se supone que la épica consiste en un héroe, o un grupo de héroes, luchando contra lo imposible bajo las más adversas condiciones, ¿no? Así nace esta legión de Aqueronte, tan llena de ventajas y de desventajas para lo que sea que enfrenten, una clase de enemigo un poco diferente a los guerreros sagrados, para poder narrar un tipo de batalla diferente a la usual. Para los santos de Atenea, es una amenaza que deben detener, pero he ahí un planteamiento interesante, ¿valoramos que ganen o que luchen a pesar de todo? Tú ya tienes tu respuesta y es una con la que coincido.

No me he centrado mucho en lo que hace June porque en su frente están muchos personajes. Sí que señalo que ella transmite a Docrates lo que los otros santos de Atenea van descubriendo, gracias a la red psíquica de Kiki.

Caronte debe ser uno de mis personajes más antiguos, incluso si la primera versión no era ni la sombra de lo que se convirtió. ¡Me encante que guste! Pero no te culparé por querer verlo derrotado, educado y todo, es un… ¿Cuál era la palabra que se repetía mucho en una tanda de _Next Dimension_? ¿Miserable?


	19. Plutón 9

**Capítulo 9. **_**La vida de un santo**_

La imitación de uno de los venenos más peligrosos que el mundo ha conocido, contenida por el poder de una niña de seis años. Al santo de Hidra todavía le quedaban fuerzas como para sonreír ante aquello. Akasha, con sus emociones ocultas tras la máscara, no solo retrasaba la muerte, sino que hacía todo lo posible por reducir al mínimo el dolor; se opondría al terrible hermano del Sueño si hacía falta, el tiempo suficiente para que la luz de la Égida pudiera arreglar las cosas.

Ichi lamentaba no poder compartir tales esperanzas, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de que el veneno era el menor de sus problemas. La lanza con la que fue herido, a pesar de que Akasha la destruyó casi de inmediato, le había afectado hasta lo más profundo del alma, como haciéndole una invitación a abandonar el cuerpo moribundo que la aprisionaba. ¿O tal vez una maldición? El arma de aquel soldado, más que la intención asesina hecha metal que había supuesto, parecía una mezcla de miedo a la muerte y envidia hacia los vivos. Sentirla en su pierna fue lo mismo que ver cómo la mayor parte de su fuerza vital escapaba con más rapidez que la sangre.

¿A qué podía recurrir, cuando el veneno corroía su cuerpo y esa fuerza, construida por las emociones de sus portadores, había quebrado su espíritu? Las aguas inmundas que la cubrían eran capaces de absorber el cosmos. En todo este tiempo, el río Aqueronte había tomado parte de las fuerzas de los santos para reconstruir una y otra vez a los soldados que estos destruían; no importaba que ahora todos lo supiesen, _Nemea_ había liberado suficiente poder como para empachar incluso a toda una legión inmortal.

—Una forma sucia de hacer la guerra, pero eficaz.

Ante la sorpresa de Akasha, Ichi trató de levantarse, guardándose el dolor para sí. La pequeña le pedía que se detuviera, sin poder hacerlo ella misma sin descuidar todo lo que estaba reteniendo: los soldados, la vida de Ichi, y la estabilidad mental de un inconsciente Kiki, no muy lejos. Después de tres intentos fallidos, el santo de Hidra se conformó con estar sentado, maldiciendo interiormente su pierna destrozada. Pensó en sus más dormilones hermanos, seguro de que ellos habrían podido hacer más.

—¡Basta! –exclamó Akasha. No sonó como una petición, sino como la orden de un general, e Ichi sonrió por eso, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la aspirante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

xxx

En el mismo momento en que Akasha les hizo la petición, Shaina ya había decidido darle el sí. No había guardado silencio porque albergara las mismas dudas que Marin, sino porque se había dado cuenta de un terrible engaño.

Los soldados que enfrentaron, que vieron permanecer quietos durante minutos interminables, se habían marchado a Rodorio, arrastrando las aguas del Aqueronte del mismo modo que ocurría en otros lugares, con una pequeña diferencia. ¡Y vaya que lo era! Una capa más fina que el papel, como una película de sudor pasando por el suelo bajo sus botas, atravesando el templo de Aries y subiendo los peldaños que llevaban hasta el templo de Tauro, aunque sin duda no se quedarían allí. El Aqueronte estaba subiendo por la montaña sin que ellas siquiera se enteraran, como si el olor que hasta entonces había emanado de aquel río del infierno solo fuese una estratagema más. Un intento bien calculado de embotar los sentidos de los santos.

—¿Crees que somos estúpidos? ¡Pues te llevarás una sorpresa!

Los primeros tres templos del zodiaco los pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, avanzando sin apenas observar cuanto la rodeaba. La vida de muchos, no solo la de Ichi, estaba en juego, era posible que el futuro del Santuario se decidiera en esa noche.

En Cáncer fue donde tuvo la primera sorpresa. Una horda del Aqueronte llenaba el interior del templo. ¿Los trescientos soldados a los que Ichi había sumido en un dolor inenarrable? No. Los que tenía enfrente eran distintos: en lugar de lanzas y espadas iban armados con mazas, cadenas, martillos y hachas de guerra.

No había que pensarlo mucho. El invasor había traído hasta allí a los soldados que había enviado en busca de los durmientes santos de Dragón, Cisne, Fénix y Andrómeda. Si podía hacer caso de las palabras de un enemigo, incluso uno tan presuntuoso, la legión de Aqueronte estaba compuesta por un total de diez mil soldados. Y solo había necesitado un tercio de semejante ejército para asediar el Santuario.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos inútiles. Tenía un objetivo, la cima de la montaña. Había obstáculos en medio, soldados inmortales que se regenerarían de cualquier herida, que podían decidir transformarse en una sustancia infernal capaz de absorberle el cosmos y que enarbolaban armas de probada letalidad, negras como la muerte que anunciaban. En una fracción de segundo, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Los soldados saltaron sobre ella en cuanto la notaron, mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Sin embargo, Shaina logró evitar todos los ataques con notable facilidad, pasando a través del enemigo y prosiguiendo su ascenso. Tan veloz fue, que apenas pisando el templo de Leo, esquivando ataques a cada cual más rastrero, sintió cómo Marin dejaba fuera de combate a los enemigos que había dejado atrás.

—¡Resiste, Akasha! —exclamó a las puertas del templo de Virgo, donde no había espacio para atravesarlo sin lucha. Una muralla de escudos, más grandes, pesados y sólidos que los que ya había destruido, se le interponía—. ¡Juro que no fallaré!

Y con esa promesa volando junto al viento, se lanzó al ataque respaldada por una lluvia de relámpagos. El suelo retumbó bajo la sexta casa zodiacal, alumbrada por una luz cegadora que consumía por igual carne y metal hasta volverlos polvo. Todo enemigo, sin importar lo fuerte que fuese, cedió a la _Garra del Trueno_. Tal era la fuerza y la determinación de quien portaba el manto de Ofiuco.

xxx

En cada generación, sin importar cuántos jóvenes acudieran al llamado del Santuario, menos de una centena eran ungidos con un poder sin parangón, siguiendo lo establecido por las estrellas. El resto, como Makoto y gran parte de los guardias y amazonas presentes en aquella batalla, quedaba atrás, vivía y moría entre la impotencia y la desesperación de no poder ayudar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos. Cuando el choque entre los dos ejércitos se dio, el de los vivos y el de los muertos, muchos pudieron ver en aquello algo más que una nueva batalla. Supieron, en el fondo, qué era lo que motivaba al enemigo a seguir luchando, qué representaban: miles de años de historia, incontables hombres ahogados en el fracaso, a la sombra de quienes sí podían luchar. Los santos de Atenea, legatarios de los héroes mitológicos.

Un soldado atacó el flanco izquierdo, el de Lobo. Makoto, que allí se hallaba, se alistó para desarmarlo, pero antes de que lo tuviera a su alcance una fuerza lo hizo volar por los aires, para luego hacerlo chocar con otros tres soldados que pretendían pasar la línea defensiva soltando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro enemigos habían caído.

No fue esa la primera vez que June intervenía. Si bien Geki y Nachi gozaban de una fuerza y una velocidad impropias de su rango, no podían contener por sí solos a más de tres mil soldados que se habían fortalecido a través de las batallas, mucho menos si tenían que preocuparse de no recibir ni un pequeño corte. Entre los soldados que se les escapaban, ella debía hacer una criba, pues estaban los que solo habían combatido a hombres comunes y quienes habían visto frustrados sus intentos frente a los santos. Estos últimos poseían una fuerza y resistencia que ningún hombre que desconociera el cosmos debería poseer, demasiada para que las hábiles amazonas y los guardias, aun aquellos que iban armados con las espadas de _gammanium_ suministradas por Kiki, pudiesen derrotarlos en poco tiempo. Así, procuraba alejar a todos ellos del flanco izquierdo, sabiendo que en el derecho estaban los aspirantes.

Mientras Docrates arrojaba enormes rocas que arrancaba de las paredes, Llama las incendiaba y Agni las acompañaba con violentas ráfagas que creaba al golpear el aire, el santo de Oso luchaba a la antigua usanza. Si veinte soldados lo rodeaban, veinte cadáveres estarían en el suelo al siguiente segundo, la mayoría sin una mandíbula. Si se diera el caso en que igual número de enemigos se ponía en fila, la onda de choque resultante de un solo puñetazo dejaría un solo superviviente, si es que se podía considerar como tal a alguien con el estómago reventado. Geki no poseía una técnica vistosa como Nachi y Ban, mucho menos contaba con el veneno de Ichi, así que para compensarlo había desarrollado su fuerza al máximo, luchando en todos los sentidos como los santos de la era mitológica, antes de que se desarrollase técnica alguna.

Claro que no por eso él, ni los aspirantes que lo imitaban, dando golpes a diestro y siniestro a los soldados ya desprotegidos tras la lluvia de rocas incendiadas y violentas ráfagas, hicieron ascos a los guardias que los respaldaban, espada en ristre.

La inspiración de Makoto no estaba en ese lado de la batalla. Por supuesto que admiró la fuerza de aquellos hombres y hasta envidió la forma en que los dos aspirantes apoyaban a Docrates, caballeros negros reformados, usando la furia de los elementos. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de mirar la forma en que las amazonas lograban incontables victorias a punta de habilidad. Lanzaban pocos golpes, los indispensables, de una forma tan precisa que incluso sin pretenderlo empezó a imitar. Entre puñetazo y puñetazo, a veces contra enemigos tan duros como planchas de acero, empezó a apuntar a la yugular, los ojos e incluso una vez llegó a patear la entrepierna de uno que estaba a punto de atacar a Geist por la espalda.

—Eso ha sido extraño. ¡Gracias!

—¡Espero poder avergonzarme de esto pronto!

Y siguieron luchando, tratando de mantener la posición. Al principio fue posible, pues la legión de Aqueronte atacaba unida, soportando así cualquier ataque sin que ni siquiera los santos pudieran atravesarla. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que los soldados, si no es que la fuerza que los dirigía, se dio cuenta de que solo un puñado de los hombres que enfrentaban eran de verdad un problema. Desde ese momento, los enemigos empezaron a deshacerse antes de que alguno de los santos los hiciera trizas, para luego aparecer a las espaldas de los combatientes menos peligrosos.

Ni siquiera June pudo evitar lo que ocurrió entonces, pudiendo solo salvar a quienes tenía más cerca. Aun Nachi, que atosigando como un lobo hambriento al ejército enemigo se había colocado en su retaguardia, quedó impotente al ver cómo pese a todos los esfuerzos de los vivos, uno tras otro, fuera hombre, amazona u aspirante, iban recibiendo terribles heridas y aun más odiosos rasguños, por ser aquellos igual de letales. El santo de Lobo oyó los alaridos del inconsciente de Docrates, que cargaba contra quienes herían a sus subordinados solo para verse empapado de las aguas del Aqueronte. Era un desastre, debía intervenir.

—Si tú tienes _Nemea_, Ban, yo tengo _La Jauría_ —susurró, recordando una conversación con el santo de León Menor antes de tanta locura. Incluso Azrael no había partido todavía a Reina Muerte, pues recordaba que al escuchar el nombre de la técnica, del que tan orgulloso se sentía, le preguntó por qué no era _La Manada_—. ¡Tantos idiotas de los que cuidar en este Santuario! ¡Despierta de una vez, Seiya! ¡Despertad todos!

En el espacio de un instante, rompió sus límites una vez más, tal y como había hecho en la batalla del cementerio, y avanzó a toda prisa hacia las desiguales batallas del frente. Con cada paso que daba, frente a los rostros inexpresivos de los soldados, una nueva imagen de sí mismo era creada, en apariencia una ilusión hasta que demostraba poder dar muerte a cualquier oponente que tuviera cerca. Pronto, un ejército de un solo hombre acudió en auxilio de los vivos, salvando a decenas de una muerte segura, eliminando a los enemigos no solo antes de que alcanzaran a un aliado, sino que también se adelantaba a aquella táctica rastrera de morir y revivir en otro lugar.

Ni una gota del río Aqueronte le tocó en ningún momento, no era posible alcanzarle ahora, pues honrando la técnica de su fallecido maestro, Nachi estaba dando el mejor uso posible a su velocidad, comparable a la de los santos de plata. Estaba, en cierta forma, en una dimensión diferente a la del resto, como si el tiempo fluyera más despacio. Vio a Geki reventar la cabeza de un soldado que venía desde el suelo de un golpe de codo, para luego mandar a volar cien metros a otro de una cachetada. Creyó ver a June en los hombres que volaban y eran enterrados en la pared, no muy lejos de donde Makoto y Geist, espalda contra espalda, luchaban sin descanso contra nada menos que una docena de enemigos. Y por encima de todo, contempló a los que ya habían sido heridos, los que no podía salvar, primero con impotencia, luego con admiración. ¡Cómo luchaban aquellos condenados! Corriendo los riesgos que ni un santo podía permitirse, realizando acciones tan temerarias que aun Docrates los tacharía de locos. Sin arrepentimientos ni odios hacia quienes se habían salvado, todos ellos luchaban hasta el último aliento, no solo por Atenea, sino también para asegurar la evacuación de sus seres queridos, allá en Rodorio.

En nombre de ellos, Nachi decidió que no dejaría a nadie más morir.

xxx

En el escalonado sendero hacia el templo del Sumo Sacerdote, Shaina había dejado de percibir el cosmos de Marin. Si mirase atrás, apenas se encontraría con una imagen borrosa de la duodécima casa zodiacal, más allá de la cual solo había una oscuridad insondable que de forma paulatina se adueñaba de gran parte del Santuario. Sin embargo, ella no volteó, siguió de frente, ni siquiera al oír arcos tensándose a lo lejos dejó de correr, sino más bien recorrió lo que le quedaba de camino de un gran salto.

Un nuevo tipo de soldados estaba preparando una lluvia de flechas de punta negra. En medio del aire, vulnerable, no quiso dedicar un solo segundo a pensar en que la guardia del Santuario jamás había usado el arco, la ballesta o cualquier tipo de proyectil. Cayó sin pensar sobre uno de los arqueros, pulverizándolo, y luego mandó al resto montaña abajo con una serie de patadas, despejando el patio que se extendía a la entrada del templo. El portón de este, hecho para que aun a los descendientes de gigantes que se unieron a las filas del Santuario durante era mitológica pudieran pasar, estaba abierto de par en par, pero el río Aqueronte se desviaba como si no fuera así.

—Hay cosas que ni siquiera tú te atreves a mancillar, ¿eh? —dijo Shaina, casi creyéndose semejante idea. El río Aqueronte no entraba en el templo porque ya había cruzado la montaña del único modo permitido por Atenea. Ahora, sin limitantes, ascendía a través de las paredes del edificio, cubriéndolo hasta el techo de aquel tono amarillento e inmundo olor—. ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

Después de atravesar el templo, por supuesto vacío, miró primero hacia atrás. Treinta arqueros le dispararon en ese mismo instante, solo para ver cómo sus saetas de muerte se rompían a pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

Había llegado a tiempo. Enfrente, una estatua de Atenea, en realidad el divino manto que aquella portaba cuando enfrentaba a sus pares, señoreaba el Santuario desde la cima. Y a los pies de la pétrea efigie de la diosa estaban sus tesoros, Niké y la Égida, que en esa época habían adoptado la forma de un báculo y un escudo. ¿Cuántos soldados enemigos no habían querido robarlos, siendo desintegrados al hacer contacto con la barrera que en conjunto habían levantado alrededor? Muchos, sin duda. Pensar en ello hizo que Shaina titubeara. Si removía el escudo de donde estaba, dejaría de estar seguro, las dudas que no había tenido a los pies de la montaña le vinieron ahora, en la cima, pues el templo del Sumo Sacerdote estaba ahora lleno de incontables soldados deseando apropiarse de aquellos tesoros. El auténtico objetivo de Caronte.

Ese minuto de duda, determinó el curso de la batalla.

xxx

Akasha había escuchado las palabras de Ichi al mismo tiempo que la presencia de Marin y Shaina desaparecía. Si bien esto era debido a la manifestación de la Esfera de Plutón, la pequeña solo podía pensar en la peor situación posible. Y eso hacía que la explicación de Ichi fuera todavía más terrible.

—Hay ocasiones en las que un hombre debe morir, para que otros sobrevivan.

—Eso está mal —aseguró la pequeña, dolida de ver una sonrisa tan amarga y resignada en Ichi—. Solo es una excusa para restar importancia a la vida de los demás.

—Ese Azrael, siempre enseñándote frases difíciles. Un momento, ¿estás llorando?

—No. No lloro, porque sé que te vas a salvar. ¡Todos se van a salvar!

—Eso está bien. ¿Sabes? Conocí la última reencarnación de Atenea, Saori Kido. No como Seiya y los demás, claro. No, yo, Nachi, Ban y Geki, solíamos ver desde lejos, impotentes, cómo sufría por cada vida perdida en la batalla, la tristeza que le provocaba tener que involucrarnos en un conflicto tras otro. Ser la diosa de la guerra no la convirtió en una amante de esta, sin embargo, estaba preparada para defender, para salvar no solo a la indefensa humanidad, sino también a los santos que luchábamos en su nombre. Esta verdad fue siempre fuente de nuestra mayor alegría y tristeza.

—¿Atenea se preocupaba por vosotros?

—Sí, sufriendo por ello. Y si hay algo que ningún santo quiere es hacer mayor ese sufrimiento. Sin embargo —añadió Ichi, adelantándose a la interrupción de Akasha—, a veces lo hacemos, porque no podemos dejar de luchar y sacrificarnos, incluso si ella misma nos lo ordena. Nos atrevemos a provocar ese terrible dolor porque queremos evitar uno más grande. Así es como vivimos los santos. No, así es como viven todos los que luchamos en nombre de Atenea.

—Porque luchamos por lo mismo. Diosa y hombre, por el bien de la humanidad —susurró Akasha, cabizbaja.

—¡Hagamos una cosa! —exclamó Ichi de repente, formando la mejor de las sonrisas. Incluso en aquel momento, le ayudó a pensar que ese gesto asustaría un niño—. A partir de este momento, no solo serás tú, sino también yo. ¡Así mi partida no será tan dura! Y tú, pequeña, no podrás morir nunca, porque serás dos en una.

Las últimas palabras podían no tener sentido, hasta parecer la última broma de un bromista incorregible, en especial con la seriedad más bien cómica que Ichi manifestaba en su rostro aguileño. Sin embargo, Akasha vio algo más en ellas, en la sonrisa del santo que mostraba todos sus dientes, en los ojos que no lloraban, ni tampoco temblaban. Quedó conmovida por la valentía de aquel santo, por todos sus esfuerzos de tranquilizar el corazón de una niña aprisionada por su propia impotencia.

Decidió dejarlo marchar.

—Recuerda que ya no puedes morir. ¡Dos en una! —repitió, cómplice. Antes de levantarse, se permitió acariciar los cabellos de la pequeña una última vez.

El veneno lo golpeó como infinitas agujas por todo el cuerpo, como una espada ardiente que le hubiese atravesado el estómago e incinerado sus entrañas. Las aguas del Aqueronte devoraban el cosmos de Ichi, quien debía recurrir a aquel viejo compañero para poder levantarse. En la herida de lanza en la pierna, su espíritu luchaba por derramarse como el agua que sale por una tubería rota. Sí, estaba roto por dentro, pero aún no podía morir. Dio la vuelta para que Akasha no siguiera contemplándole y empezó a andar, callando el dolor que le quemaba las entrañas.

Cada paso se sintió como morir. Como si estuviese hecho de cristal y se hubiese roto en mil pedazos, solo para recordar después que no podía romperse, pues no estaba hecho de cristal. No se detuvo por eso, no podía, incluso si el colofón de su triste vida como santo era morir lejos de la niña que no quería que muriera, cumpliría con ello.

—No llores más por mí, pequeña. Hiciste lo correcto.

Ichi quiso articular esas palabras, incluso movió los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. En la oscuridad, ya lejos de la mirada de Akasha, el cuerpo del santo de Hidra colapsó.

xxx

—¿No? —repitió Caronte al escuchar la respuesta del Sumo Sacerdote. Había guardado la espada invisible tras su chaqueta, en una vaina hecha de sombras.

—Nuestra lealtad solo se la debemos a una entre los inmortales. No nos aliaremos con el dios de Orestes de Micenas, ni con los tuyos.

—Una promesa de neutralidad no basta. La guerra entre el Olimpo y el Hijo no permitió la existencia de terceros, todos debieron elegir un bando y lo volverán hacer. Os estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de poner fin a una guerra por mucho peor que esta escaramuza. ¿Eres consciente de tu petición?

—Soy consciente de que has sido derrotado —afirmó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Si yo puedo verlo a pesar de que tu Esfera de Plutón enturbia mis sentidos, sospecho que para ti será fácil ver lo que está ocurriendo.

xxx

La batalla por Rodorio se encrudecía minuto a minuto. Reducidas las fuerzas del bando de los vivos, varios soldados llegaron hasta la pendiente. Docrates, desoyendo los avisos de Nachi, presente en todo el campo de batalla como una manada de cien lobos implacables, cargó hacia ellos, juntando las manos y liberando en ellas toda su cólera.

—¡Adónde vais, gusanos, estoy aquí! —gritó antes de azotar la tierra con todas sus fuerzas. Bajo los puños del capitán de la guardia, el suelo tembló con violencia, estallando incluso antes de que los soldados pudieran mirar hacia atrás. La pendiente, única salida del valle que Nachi y Geki habían creado, fue destruida como efecto colateral, enterrando a no menos de cien soldados bajo una avalancha de rocas.

El problema era que enfrentaban a más de tres mil, todos ellos más fuertes que nunca y con una capacidad de regeneración cada vez más rápida, al punto de que muchos duraban a lo sumo cinco segundos muertos. No había lugar para el descanso, los chistes y los alardes, solo lucha sobre un suelo en el que las aguas del río Aqueronte empezaban a hacerse notar, llenadas ya las aberturas creadas por Nachi.

En el último minuto, una explosión atronadora devastó la parte de la legión que permanecía unida, tratando de pasar por encima del muro inamovible que era Geki. Se trataba de Ban, quien llevaba cargando aquel _Bombardeo_ desde que partió del cementerio. Ambos santos asintieron, reconociendo que no era el momento para saludos ni bienvenidas, y marcharon en busca de más enemigos. Aquella inesperada llegada alivió los corazones de muchos y añadió una nueva carga a los hombros de Nachi. El santo de Lobo ya no solo cuidaba las espaldas de quienes no llevaban un manto sagrado, sino también las de sus pares. Nadie más caería mientras él estuviera en pie.

Tras tres segundos de inconsciencia, Makoto abrió los ojos, dando gracias a los dioses. Le costó recordar cómo había acabado en el suelo, solo ver resquicios de hueso en sus nudillos descarnados le dio la idea de que fue para derribar a un enemigo. Descartando la incógnita para después, se levantó, no sin grandes dificultades. De repente se sentía pesado, como cuando debía subir empinadas colinas cargando sacos llenos de rocas durante el entrenamiento, solo que entonces era un niño. Ahora no lo era.

Un soldado vino a por él, tal como al principio de la batalla. Se preparó para desarmarlo, se vio a sí mismo derribándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como siempre, una imagen mental perfecta que los músculos no quisieron ejecutar bien. La lanza del enemigo estaba ya un metro cuando él apenas había alzado los brazos; Geist, a diez metros de distancia, quiso socorrerlo y se le interpuso un trío de enemigos.

—Qué forma tan ridícula de morir —dijo, y se sorprendió de inmediato al escuchar su propia voz, por débil que sonase. Miró al soldado que tan cerca estuvo de matarlo en el suelo y se preguntó si lo había hecho él—. Imposible.

El soldado se había caído solo.

Nadie podía explicárselo. Guardias, amazonas y aspirantes miraban a los santos, tan atónitos como ellos. Habían visto a aquellos miles de soldados reformarse una y otra vez, incluso se habían dado casos en los que las cabezas y los brazos cortados volvían a crecer en un momento, y ahora los que no caían de rodillas, temblorosos, se arrojaban al suelo y rodaban de un lado a otro, tal vez buscando consuelo en las nauseabundas aguas del Aqueronte, ahora de un claro color violeta.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Nachi, a lo que siguieron expresiones similares de Geki, June y Ban. Todos reconocían un cosmos familiar en el río Aqueronte—. ¿Ichi?

Era difícil de percibir. Una imagen espectral del hombre que fue, caminando con teatralidad entre los derrotados enemigos. Si fue posible reconocerlo fue porque el espíritu de Hidra lo protegía, adoptando la forma de su manto sagrado.

—¡Si dijo que no podías envenenar el río! —dijo Nachi, evocando las palabras de Caronte—. Un mentiroso astuto, pero quien enfrenta a una serpiente…

Las entusiastas conclusiones de Nachi fueron negadas por Ichi, que gesticuló con el dedo y la cabeza. La figura espectral danzaba entre los soldados, antes un ejército imbatible y ahora proyectos de cadáveres y suicidas. Consumidos por el dolor, quienes no trataban en vano de quitarse la vida, se deshacían para volver al río Aqueronte y renacer en un cuerpo sano. Inútil, el veneno no estaba en ellos; todo lo que emergía de las aguas infernales lo hacía cargado del mismo mal, que no provocaba daño alguno al río, pero sí a unos cuerpos que eran construidos para parecer vivos.

En las sucesivas batallas, todos los miembros de la legión de Aqueronte se habían fortalecido y muchos se levantaron a pesar del dolor. La mayoría trató de seguir luchando, y si la torpeza de un hombre enfermo y al borde de la muerte no era bastante lamentable de ver, sí que lo era el que trataran de cortar la fantasmagórica imagen de Ichi, sonriente, burlesco e intangible. Algunos saltaban al cielo para huir del dolor. El cosmos de Ichi formó entonces desde la superficie nueve serpientes de hasta sesenta metros de largo, las cuales atrapaban a los soldados en el aire tan rápido que incluso a Nachi le costaba seguirlas. En los colmillos de las víboras, tan blancos como las garras retráctiles del santo de Hidra, los soldados conocieron un dolor inenarrable antes de volver al suelo, triturados una y otra vez sin poder oponer resistencia.

—Esta es la auténtica _Maldición de Lerna_ —dijo Geki.

—Ahora solo nos queda uno —dijo Nachi, lanzando una mirada cómplice a sus compañeros. Para entonces, la oscuridad se estaba adueñando también de aquel lugar.

xxx

—¿Cómo puede un veneno alcanzar al mundo de los muertos? —dijo Caronte, con más asombro que preocupación—. Es como querer destruir un espíritu a pedradas.

—Tú mismo le diste la pista que necesitaba —dijo el Sumo Sacerdote—. Ichi de Hidra, cómo te hemos subestimado. Tú, que dependías de tu manto sagrado más que ningún otro santo, estudiaste en secreto el veneno oculto en los _Colmillos de Hidra_, no solo para convertirlo en un gas letal, sino para poder reproducirlo algún día.

—Eso es imposible.

—El trabajo de un santo es hacer posible lo imposible. Se envenenó a sí mismo para poder matarte, ese fue el último paso que necesitó dar. Cuerpo, alma y mente son uno en el cosmos, el mismo cosmos que el río Aqueronte bebió sediento por orden tuya, ¡el alma de un santo de Atenea, incapaz de rendirse aun ante el mismo Hades!

—Así que se dejó atrapar por el río Aqueronte a propósito —entendió Caronte, admirado por el arrojo del santo de Hidra—. ¡Es verdad que solo a los dioses se les permite ser infalibles! Sin embargo, nada ha cambiado.

—Sí —admitió el Sumo Sacerdote—. Somos seres humanos, mortales. Necesitamos respirar para vivir y el oxígeno se está agotando. Sé lo que significa: tenemos un tiempo limitado para destruir al enemigo.

—Está bien, así debe ser. Sin embargo, mi muerte no tiene por qué impedir una alianza entre el Olimpo y el Santuario. No soy irremplazable en el gran esquema de las cosas. Ten eso en mente —pidió Caronte—. En cuanto a lo de destruirme, debería ser una tarea sencilla para quienes han desafiado a los dioses. Solo tienes que lograrlo.

Dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Una sustancia azul podía verse en la mano izquierda, rodeada de vapores fríos, mientras que en la derecha brillaba un líquido del color del fuego. Sin adaptar postura de combate alguna, esbozó una sonrisa que contrastaba con todos los esfuerzos que había realizado para evitar ese resultado. El Sumo Sacerdote no se creía capaz de sonreír ya de ese modo. Con el convencimiento de quien cree estar en lo correcto, la malicia de quien se ha librado de toda consideración y el deseo oscuro del que solo vive para combatir. La falsa sonrisa de un demonio.

—Muchos vienen hasta aquí, dispuestos a dedicar cada segundo que les quede de vida para enfrentar al culpable de esta invasión. Están determinados a destruirte, y no es sabio subestimar la determinación de un santo de Atenea —advirtió el Sumo Sacerdote, envuelto en un aura del color del sol—. Deseo terminar esto antes de su llegada. Si la inmortalidad es tu fortaleza, ¡te arrojaré a las tinieblas del Tártaro!

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Han sido fechas complicadas, yo entiendo, pero es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo. No tardarás mucho en conocer la identidad del invasor, un par de capítulos. Curioso que lo hayas relacionado con el Judío Errante.

Si tan solo el Santuario tuviera la experiencia de Rick en estas guerras eternas… ¡La batalla de los vivos y los muertos comienza!

La legión de Aqueronte es el ejército más tramposo que existe. Números, regeneración, armas de muerte instantánea… ¡Lo tienen todo, esas hordas de muertos! Por suerte, los vivos tienen a los santos de Atenea y Azrael, creativo para unos, loco para el resto.

Puedo imaginarme a Ban de León Menor rechazando propuestas de otros gobiernos para resolver sus guerras, pero no una sonrisa en la cara del equipo de barrenderos.

¿Qué sería de las historias del estilo de Saint Seiya sin ese _cliffhanger_ típico? Aunque sea de los que tardan mucho en explicar según qué cosas, pronto sabrás de quién se trata este nuevo personaje. En cuanto la batalla, ¿qué decir? Kiki e Ichi se han portado como auténticos campeones de la vida, pero enfrentan a un enemigo fuerte y tramposo.

**Ulti_SG**. ¿Empieza a ser complicado re-nombrar los capítulos?

Poco a poco vamos descubriendo ese legendario Top 5, del que Akasha fue la gran sorpresa justamente por su personalidad que vamos descubriendo. Ora de boca de otros personajes como Kiki y Nachi, ora de ella misma, hablando con Ichi.

¿Juego de eliminación como descubrir que el Patriarca al que todos respetamos pasó la Guerra Santa anterior anclado a su templo mientras todo se cocía más allá? Esperemos que este Patriarca haga bien las cosas. Como mínimo, no es otro Zeta de la vida, sobreviviendo a la Guerra Santa tan solo porque se quedó bajo el cadáver de un enemigo mientras todos los demás morían alrededor.

Sí que se la tenían jurada a Seiya, ¿no? A los otros cuatro, una maldición, a él dos, por si acaso. Leyéndote Caronte parece la clase de persona que entra a tu casa, mata a toda tu familia y luego te dice que es tu culpa por no estar a la hora acordada para formar la patrulla vecinal. Si hay un premio mundial a la diplomacia, no se lo darán a él, desde luego. El Olimpo necesita mejores empleados, si es que podemos confiar en Caronte. ¿Podemos, con ese complejo de reloj humano? ¡A sacar las calculadoras y ver si los próximos acontecimientos ocupan esos supuestos cinco minutos!

Sobrevivir a esta noche debe de ser un parte-aguas para los acontecimientos que acontecerán el día de mañana, ¡si es que hay un mañana, para empezar!


	20. Plutón 10

**Capítulo 10. **_**Aqueronte**_

A la luz de la barrera que rodeaba a Shaina y los tesoros de Atenea, un faro solitario en la oscuridad ilimitada de Plutón, las aguas del Aqueronte empezaron a aglutinarse, inundando el interior del templo papal. Como un géiser, el río ascendió hasta las alturas arrastrando a todos los soldados que había en rededor y otros muchos que debían hallarse a lo largo de la montaña, los cuales se amontonaron en el extremo superior, chocando unos con otros y dando forma a la palma y el dorso de una enorme mano. Allí, los cuerpos se retorcieron todavía más, y a la vez que se oía el crujir de un millar de huesos, cinco ramificaciones surgieron a modo de dedos, a cuyas puntas fueron a parar todas las armas de la legión.

Una vez formada, la mano se cerró en un puño que de inmediato bajó hasta la barrera, siendo repelida sin causar la menor mella en esta. Volvió a golpear tres veces más, con la palma abierta, con el canto y con los dedos, más bien garras maltrechas, formadas por mazos, hachas, martillos y otras herramientas de muerte que tenía en las puntas. Todos fueron inútiles, el último intento incluso provocó la inmediata destrucción de las armas contra la irrompible barrera. La mano se elevó, agarrando impulso; de nuevo se oyeron huesos crujir, así como gritos de dolor, que se materializaron en una infinidad de picos negros sobre cada uno de los cinco dedos. Con tales armas, volvió a descender. Fracasó.

Shaina, desconociendo los últimos acontecimientos, vio con extrañeza a aquel nuevo enemigo, cubierto de aguas ya no del acostumbrado tono amarillento, sino de un color violeta que de algún modo le resultaba familiar. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para hacerse preguntas, pues al sexto intento, la mano dejó de intentar derribar la barrera de un solo golpe, atacándola con cada dedo, en un constante tamborileo donde los picos negros se rompían una y otra vez, solo para renacer a costa del dolor que extraía de los soldados, un lamentable coro de hombres condenados a un sufrimiento eterno. Incluso ellos habían sido presa de la _Maldición de Lerna_.

El sonido de una ola chocando contra el templo se unió al insólito concierto del averno, trayendo a más y más soldados, miles de ellos. Como los anteriores, fueron arrastrados sin piedad por el Aqueronte hacia la masa de soldados, hinchando el brazo y añadiendo nuevas armas a los dedos, lanzas y espadas negras que terminaron adoptando la forma de alargadas garras. Enseguida dejaron de caber cuerpos y las aguas del infierno empezaron a desbordarse, derramándose a un lado solo para elevarse después formando una cabeza. Para entonces, el tamborileo ya suponía más de un millar de golpes por segundo sobre la barrera, y era evidente que aquel nuevo enemigo se fortalecería más y más cada vez. Shaina dio un paso al frente, lista para la batalla.

—No —dijo Shaina, percibiendo con asombro al invasor, Caronte, a los pies del colosal ente hecho de cadáveres—. ¡No caeré en tu juego!

A la derecha del brazo, los soldados sobrantes se fueron amontonando hasta formar los rasgos de un rostro humano. Cuerpos estirados hasta la rotura de los huesos se movían en leves balanceos, aparentando ser cejas sobre las cuencas vacías y labios para una boca siempre cerrada. Una montaña de cadáveres hacía las veces de nariz, mientras que otra servía como barbilla. La mayor parte de la cara, sin embargo, estaba conformada por aquellas aguas violetas, incluidas las sienes, alrededor de las cuales no dejaban de caer columnas de soldados, como si fueran las hebras del cabello de un anciano. Y vaya que lo simulaban bien aquellos cuerpos, pálidos y enfermizos, al haberlos abandonado ya las armaduras y ropas que los protegían. Todas ellas habían estallado a la vez, transformándose en diminutos fragmentos que luego se concentraron sobre el amplio pecho del ente, formando un peto que ahogaba los lamentos de aquel ejército torturado. Y así como el pecho se veía cubierto por una armadura negra, miles de escudos se encadenaron sobre el brazo hasta la mano, que no cesaba el ataque ni un segundo.

Shaina estaba convencida de que semejante abominación no podría romper la barrera que protegía los tesoros de Atenea, sin importar cuántas puntas añadiera a aquellos dedos. Un ente hecho de cuerpos que mueren y reviven con tan pasmosa facilidad era tan vulnerable como una gran estructura de cimientos débiles. Sin embargo, sentía que eso no sería así siempre, que bajo el brazal hecho de escudos y el peto, los miles de soldados se harían un solo y terrible ser. Uno que nacería desde el dolor de los hombres. Debía hallar la forma de actuar sin caer por ello en el juego del invasor.

—Quiere que saque la Égida —susurró. Ya no podía ver a Caronte, pero sabía que estaba allí, esperando—. Quiere que le ahorre el trabajo.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, más para tranquilizar a su impetuoso espíritu que porque pretendiera que alguien la oyese, notó que solo su voz resonaba en el lugar. Ya no oía los lamentos de la legión de Aqueronte, incluso los dedos del ente dejaron de picotear la barrera durante sesenta segundos exactos. En ese tiempo, con una exasperante lentitud, el ente fue abriendo la boca, mostrando un vórtice de oscuridad insondable a la vez que el centenar de cuerpos que hacía de labios bajaban hasta la barbilla, como una larga barba. Y entonces, cinco mil voces gritaron al unísono, golpeando la barrera con un sonido a la vez humano y monstruoso.

Para sorpresa de Shaina, dolorida pese a haberse tapado los oídos, la abominación atravesó el campo protector sin problemas, como si pasara a través de una cascada.

xxx

Que las aguas del Aqueronte se retiraran fue visto como un buen augurio por los defensores de Rodorio. En especial, los guardias, amazonas y aspirantes supervivientes, agotados tras la intensa batalla, sintieron tal alivio que ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultarlo, accediendo sin rechistar a las órdenes de retirada que recibieron.

Fue apenas en ese momento que Icario regresó, acompañado por los miembros del batallón de aspirantes que se había llevado para cazar soldados rezagados. Según dijo, no habían sufrido ni una sola baja y habían logrado contener al enemigo hasta el último momento, cuando los soldados empezaron a desaparecer tras varios minutos de inexplicable tormento. Luego había querido mandar a Rodorio a los jóvenes aspirantes y a los guardias sobre los que mandaba, pero la oscuridad hacía imposible encontrar el camino de vuelta. Además, Helena, en quien Geist había confiado el mando de treinta amazonas, se negaba en rotundo a abandonar su puesto sin una orden.

—¿Y por eso has venido aquí con el rabo entre las piernas? —dijo Docrates a viva voz, pues Icario y los demás se hallaban en lo alto de la pendiente que él mismo había hecho trizas en la batalla—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te agarre de la mano todo el viaje como si fueras un bebé? ¡Desde luego, con esa cara arrugada cualquiera lo creería!

—Espera que seas sincero y le digas que te alegras de que todos estén bien —dijo Geist.

—No vayas con aires de grandeza, que a tus amazonas también les asusta la oscuridad.

—Creo que esta oscuridad nos asusta a todos.

—Te tendré que dar la razón en eso.

Ante semejante remate de la conversación, Icario silbó, sorprendido. Mucho había tenido que pasar en aquella batalla para que Docrates dejara de lado el orgullo. Fuera como fuese, no era el momento de hacer preguntas. En medio de la oscuridad, incluso si el enemigo que enfrentaron no hacía prisioneros ni dejaba heridos, sin duda habría gente demasiado agotada como para usar de camino un montón de rocas. Dio órdenes a Spartan y Rudra para que elevaran mediante telequinesis a los que estuvieran en peor situación, mientras que Cristal se encargaría de crear hielo sobre la pendiente destrozada hasta aplanarla. Los demás —Leda, Spica y un turbio sujeto de nombre Arachne—, permanecerían a la expectativa, por si el enemigo volvía a atacar.

—¡Qué desconfiado eres, abuelo! —gritó Docrates, sacándole una sonrisa.

Los santos se habían marchado mucho antes, cruzando con decisión el valle sin poder detectar ni una gota del Aqueronte, ni un rastro de los soldados inmortales. June, ya lejos del campo de visión de los hombres a los que ayudó desde las sombras, era de nuevo visible y, lo más extraño de todo, llevaba la delantera a los otros tres.

—Seguid adelante —dijo Ban, frenando en seco y agarrando el brazo de un sorprendido Nachi—. Nosotros os seguiremos después.

En otras circunstancias, los santos de Oso y Camaleón hubiesen hecho preguntas. Es decir, si el responsable de todo cuanto había pasado no estuviera todavía en el Santuario. Geki y June retomaron la marcha, tal y como Ban esperaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Nachi—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Cuántas veces te han dado?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántas veces te han dado? —repitió Ban, elevando la voz. Nunca había tenido mucho tacto y ese día no fue la excepción. Soltó a Nachi de tal forma que este cayó al suelo, donde gritó de dolor—. Por todos los dioses.

—Diez —confesó el santo de Lobo—. Puede que veinte. Sí, creo que veinte. Rasguños, picotazos, un mosquito me haría más daño si me pillara dormido.

—¡Nosotros descubrimos que incluso un rasguño es letal!

Como solo le ocurría en batalla, la rabia ascendió desde sus entrañas hasta la garganta, insistente en soltar bramidos de fiera a través de la boca de un hombre. La cabeza le dolía, los ojos le ardían. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido esto?

—Tienes una hija, Ban —dijo Nachi mientras se ponía de pie, no sin dificultad—. No puedes seguir yendo a la batalla a lo loco, tienes que cuidarte más. Ya hiciste suficiente en el cementerio. ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque sabía que te empeñarías en proteger a todos con tu dichosa técnica, _La Manada_ —respondió Ban, haciendo un gruñido cuando Nachi quiso corregirlo—. ¡Como sea que se llame! Tienes estómago para mutilar cadáveres, no para aceptar que la gente muere en la guerra. No viste el mismo infierno que yo.

—Vi el mismo infierno que tú, amigo. Y lo veré de nuevo.

—No.

—Estoy resignado a morir —insistió Nachi, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo cruel—. Si Ichi no fue un cobarde, yo tampoco lo seré. Solo tengo algo más que hacer aquí, arrancarte la promesa de que aprenderás a cuidarte.

Señaló hacia el cuello de Ban, morado a la altura de la nuez. Era uno de los puntos que más veces había golpeado la horda del Aqueronte en la batalla del cementerio.

—No puede ser, _Nemea_…

—Retrasó el día de tu muerte, amigo. ¿Cuánto? No lo sé. Un año, diez, puede que llegues a los cien y te conviertas en un abuelo adorable. Eres muy lento Ban, ni siquiera muriendo ahora mismo llegarías a la fiesta que pienso montar cuando llegue al Hades. ¡Ese rey de pacotilla no va a volver a dormir en toda la eternidad!

Ban no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía Nachi bromear en ese estado, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie gracias al cosmos? Estaba preparando una buena reprimenda cuando oyeron el inconfundible sonido de un derrumbe.

Lo que quedaba del bosquecillo frente a la entrada del Santuario quedó aplastado por la ladera de la montaña, derrumbada por una fuerza de la naturaleza hecha hombre. Jaki emergió en medio de ese caos, agarrando a June del cuello.

—No eres ella —gritó el último soldado del Aqueronte, libre del yugo del río y el veneno de Ichi—. ¡No eres ella!

A unos pocos segundos de la asfixia, June pudo librarse gracias a una oportuna intervención del santo de Oso, que embistió a Jaki en el estómago con toda la fuerza que poseía. Sin embargo, no mucho más pudo lograr; antes de poder dar un salto hacia atrás y asegurar que la enmascarada tomara distancia, aquel enorme y salvaje hombre lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo. El yelmo del santo estalló en mil pedazos teñidos de sangre, que cayeron sobre las rocas en las que aquel acabó enterrado.

Nachi y Ban ya se dirigían hacia allá, a un ritmo que el santo de León Menor consideró asumible para su agotado compañero.

—Yo me ocupo del grandote.

—¡Estás con un paso en la tumba, pedazo de imbécil!

—Por eso mismo. ¡Y cuida esa boca, que ya no podré proteger a Akasha de tus groserías! —bromeó Nachi, sabiendo que lo haría por última vez, antes de tomar impulso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesó lo que restaba del valle y se puso frente a frente del grandullón más feo del mundo—. ¡Y mira que Ban no es un Adonis!

Lo que fuera que Jaki le contestó, fue ahogado por el estallido del _Aullido Mortal_, cuyas fauces se cernieron sobre el abdomen de Jaki, abriéndolo de lado a lado.

—¿Solo eso? —exclamó Nachi, asqueado de ver en todo su sangriento esplendor el interior del enemigo—. ¡Tenías que haberte partido en dos! Espera, ¿qué?

Jaki seguía en pie, eso podía entenderlo. Un hombre no llegaba a medir tres metros y medio sin hacerse de una resistencia legendaria. Pero incluso si eso era así, tendría que estar huyendo, impidiendo que las entrañas se derramasen en el suelo en lugar de hurgar entre ellas como un crío buscando un tesoro.

Al final sacó la mano, extrayendo el mango de un espadón que, al contacto con el aire, formó una hoja de seis metros hecha de tinieblas.

—¿¡Qué demonios…!?

Nachi no fue capaz de escuchar sus últimas palabras. Solo oyó las de otros. El fortachón de Geki quejándose mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse, el hombre duro y feo que se hacía llamar Ban gritando, hasta June lloraba. Nada tenía sentido.

Miró hacia abajo y vio sus propias piernas caer al suelo. Miró al frente, al mayor hijo de puta que había pisado el Santuario balanceando aquella enorme espada. Negro metal, muerte hecha materia, le había cortado por la cintura en un rápido y brutal corte. Después, en el espacio de un instante, contempló esa misma escena desde muy lejos. Movido por el viento furibundo que generó tal balanceo, se convirtió en polvo.

El manto sagrado de Lobo estuvo con él hasta el final.

Tras ver cómo los santos de Oso, León Menor y Camaleón salían volando valle abajo, Jaki alzó su espada, victorioso. La herida se le cerraba, dejando solo el dolor sufrido, y otro aun más hondo, que había arrastrado desde el Hades. Aquel dolor del alma se volvió materia sobre su cuerpo de gigante, una armadura digna para un gladiador del mismo infierno, para el campeón escogido por el río Aqueronte.

—¿Dónde está ella? ¿¡Dónde!?

Con ese grito de guerra, saltó al valle, en busca del resto de vidas que sentía.

xxx

Aun confiada en poder resistir los golpes de un enemigo de aquel tamaño, Shaina evitaba siempre el contacto con el puño, sospechando que ocultaba un poder todavía mayor que el que podía suponerse. Dolor hecho fuerza, eso era la legión de Aqueronte y eso debía de ser también la abominación que enfrentaba.

Sin embargo, esquivar el puño era solo la mitad del trabajo. El ente atacaba a la misma velocidad que un santo, provocando que en toda la cima del Santuario los vientos rugieran con la furia de un huracán. Y no se permitía un momento para resistir aquello, pues de inmediato tenía que lidiar con más ataques, ya fuera la mano pasando por cada palmo de tierra como la zarpa de una bestia, ya las armas de muerte en cada garra, convertidas en miles de diminutos dardos, todos negros y letales, que podía lanzar en un solo segundo, regenerándose después a partir del dolor y la muerte que la entidad provocaba a los soldados del Aqueronte.

Debía estar siempre en alerta, moviéndose de uno a otro extremo a la vez que encontraba la mejor forma de contraatacar. Por fortuna, el enemigo estaba lejos de ser ningún genio. Había hecho todo lo posible por alejarla del escudo y Niké, dejándole claro que era ese su objetivo. Cuando lo estuvo, clavó los dedos en la tierra alrededor de los tesoros, grandes como las columnas de un templo, y envió hacia ellos un centenar de largas extensiones acuosas, con igual número de manos en los extremos.

Shaina atacó el dedo que tenía más cerca, ejecutando la _Garra del Trueno_ sobre el negro metal de la yema. Observó, con cierta satisfacción, cómo todas las armas amontonadas en aquel dedo eran pulverizadas, y no se detuvo ahí el ataque, sino que como una serpiente el relámpago fue triturando las garras de los otros cuatro dedos. Luego, la portadora de Ofiuco pasó entre dos de ellos, destrozando con golpes certeros noventa y nueve de las cien pequeñas manos que el ente había enviado. Una pudo escabullirse, aprovechando un error de cálculo, y alcanzando la Égida pudo levantarla un poco.

Una luz más brillante que el sol inundó el lugar, alumbrando por igual la faz y el brazo de la dantesca entidad. Por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella batalla, fueron distinguibles los humanos y asustados rostros de los soldados de la legión de Aqueronte. Por instinto, Shaina buscó a Cassios entre aquellos condenados.

—Un hombre como él no podría acabar en el río Aqueronte —decidió enseguida, para luego soltar un grito de asombro—. ¡No es posible!

La luz de la Égida había hecho algo más que mostrar las caras de unos hombres asustados. Estaba evaporando las aguas del Aqueronte. Las extensiones de las que pendían las manos destruidas por Shaina, los enormes dedos de la entidad, todo se desmoronaba. Hasta parte de la palma, allí donde había menos soldados, empezó a desintegrarse de igual modo. El ente, por supuesto, no tardó en retirarse, pero eso no cambiaba lo que había ocurrido. Viendo una posibilidad de victoria, la portadora de Ofiuco se lanzó una vez más al ataque.

Esquivar, destruir. Parecía algo simple, incluso donde había algo que destruir en todo lugar. El ente había mandado nada menos que tres mil manos, armadas con lanzas y espadas sobre Shaina, manteniéndola ocupada el tiempo suficiente como para reformar las ruinosas garras de sus dedos. Esta, debiendo evitar a un mismo tiempo apartarse de la barrera, recibir el menor rasguño de esas armas y hacer contacto con las aguas del Aqueronte, que se entrelazaban entre sí como los apéndices de un pulpo, decidió permitir esa ventaja al enemigo mientras cavilaba una audaz estrategia. Ayudaba a ello que las manos que destruía no se regeneraran; lidiar con tantos ataques desde tantas direcciones había sido desolador al inicio, pero por cada una que destruía, la extensión líquida que le servía de brazo caía al suelo, evaporada.

Era una posibilidad remota. Hasta el momento había luchado asumiendo que todo lo que funcionaba para la legión, igual lo haría para el ente. Armas, muerte al menor toque; agua nauseabunda, devoradora de cosmos; soldados, inmortales. Sin embargo, la Égida era el escudo de Atenea, capaz de repeler cualquier mal y había demostrado poder disipar el Aqueronte. ¿Por qué no podría otorgar a aquellos hombres muertos el derecho a descansar en paz? Aceptando como cierta esa idea, cuando el puño cayó sobre ella cual martillo, no lo esquivó, sino que lo recibió con sus propias fuerzas.

Sintió que se le estremecía hasta el último hueso, a salvo solo gracias al sólido manto de Ofiuco, pero el resultado hizo que valiera la pena. Clavados los dedos en un grupo de soldados retorcidos que hacían de nudillos para el abominable ente, liberó todo el poder de la _Garra del Trueno_. Los relámpagos, tan numerosos como una tormenta, llegaron a todos los cuerpos que el enemigo concentraba en el puño, carbonizando sin remedio a todos esos hombres desprotegidos. Matándolos, para siempre.

Como imaginó, no importaba lo grande y poderoso que fuera, estaba compuesto por partes débiles, era una gran estructura construida sobre el más pobre de los cimientos, el dolor sin significado. El puño destructor quedó deshecho, derramándose como lluvia de gotas violetas que Shaina esquivó con gran habilidad. Ni se molestó en ver cómo aquellas desaparecían cerca del área influenciada por la Égida, no celebraría una victoria a medias. Al no poder saber lo que ocurría fuera, estaba más que dispuesta a acabar cuanto antes esa batalla; atacó, directa a la cabeza del enemigo.

Y así vio que aquel había abierto una vez más la boca.

xxx

Casi todo el grupo de defensores de Rodorio estaba ya fuera del valle. Los pocos que quedaban, orgullosas amazonas sobre todo, eran apurados por Docrates. Nadie estaba a salvo de la preocupación del enorme capitán, ni siquiera Geist.

—Si tu amiguito no puede subir una rampa de hielo solo, agárralo en brazos y ya está.

—Podrías cargar tú con él —bromeó Geist, que sostenía al último de los más agotados. El apenas consciente Makoto ni siquiera podía oír aquella conversación.

—Un capitán nunca da la espalda a sus hombres.

—¿Y qué te crees que soy yo para las amazonas?

—Una persona que debe vivir.

Docrates tuvo que decir aquellas palabras susurrando. El mal presentimiento que había tenido desde que los santos de Atenea se marcharon se hizo por fin realidad, a lo lejos. Cincuenta metros, tal vez cien más allá, una luz amarilla, pálida sombra del aura solar que cabía esperar de los santos de oro, dejó claro que estaban en problemas.

El santo de Oso corría, incluso si solo le era posible ver con un ojo cubierto de sangre. Detrás de él, sin mucha prisa, andaba Jaki. Un arma capaz de matar a un santo, una armadura que había repelido el _Bombardeo_ de Ban. El equivalente de un santo en el ejército de Hades, ¿un espectro? No importaba. Si llegaba hasta los demás y aquellos le hacían frente, serían masacrados. Eso era lo importante.

Le tranquilizó ver que los últimos defensores ya subían por el camino conjurado por Cristal, un sendero hecho de hielo por el que habían pasado todos en pequeños grupos. Solo quedaba uno, un hombre tan terco como grande, cruzado de brazos.

—¡Lárgate de ahí, Docrates! —quiso gritarle.

—Si lo hago, todos morirán —respondió aquel antes incluso de poder escuchar esas palabras, solo necesitó un gesto para ello. Él era ahora un muro, no un hombre.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Geki notó que el campeón de Aqueronte se había detenido y alzaba aquel odioso espadón. No necesitó seguir viendo para imaginar lo que vendría. Mientras que el enemigo arremolinaba sus fuerzas sobre la negra arma, el santo de Oso avanzó otro buen trecho y volteó, extendiendo hacia el frente los brazos. Si debía haber un muro para los jóvenes del mañana, él lo sería, él y su manto sagrado.

Al bajar la mano, haciendo un corte vertical, Jaki liberó la energía acumulada. Un haz de pálida luz amarilla cruzó el valle, desintegrando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Lo siento —oyó Geki poco después—. Mi hermano siempre ha sido un imbécil.

El santo de Oso miró hacia atrás, imaginando ya lo que vería. Docrates había perdido gran parte de su enorme cuerpo, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado. Del brazo que Geki había interpuesto para protegerlo, junto a una hombrera del manto sagrado, no quedaba ni rastro. Ambos hombres, aquellos muros de gran altura e igual valor, se vieron derruidos, a punto de colapsar, y aun así sonrieron.

Porque el enemigo no había alcanzado a quienes decidieron proteger.

—Icario —logró decir Docrates, aun en pie. Alto como era, incluso su débil voz podía alcanzar a aquel abuelo y a los jóvenes que protegía, por encima de la pendiente—. Capitán de la guardia, Icario.

Y así, delegando en un buen hombre su deber, Docrates pudo descansar en paz.

Cuando Jaki fue visible para todos los presentes, a solo un par de metros del santo de Oso, muchos retrocedieron. Era un terrible enemigo el que tenían enfrente, así lo atestiguaban los restos de Docrates, incluso Geki ni se había movido después del golpe. Aun así, hubo algunos que se reunieron con Icario, formando entre susurros una estrategia a seguir, y otro que acometió por sí solo, como siempre había vivido.

—¡No, Arachne! —exclamó Icario.

Tarde. El aspirante, antiguo caballero negro, atravesó como el viento la pendiente creada por Cristal y arrojó sobre el enemigo un centenar de finísimos hilos, cubriendo unos el grueso cuello de Jaki y otros la mano armada. Pretendía desarmarlo.

—No eres ella —dijo el campeón de Aqueronte, antes de agitar la mano, todo el brazo, y arrastrar a Arachne como si fuera una pluma.

De algún modo, todos pudieron escuchar el resultado de aquella temeridad. La cabeza de Arachne chocando a toda velocidad contra la roca. La vida de otro de los suyos perdiéndose. El enemigo, indiferente a ello, hablando de destruir todas las máscaras.

—Matemos a ese hijo de puta —ordenó Icario sin dudar.

Se oyeron después más de un centenar de pasos, pero solo sobre la roca. Antes de que alguno llegara al hielo, un sonoro grito los detuvo.

—No —dijo Geki, sacudiendo la cabeza. El cuerpo antes vigoroso le pesaba, el manto sagrado había perdido su brillo y era ahora tan gris como sus cabellos. El último ataque de Jaki llevaba consigo la maldición de Aqueronte, no había duda—. A este bastardo lo mataré yo. ¡Geki, santo de Oso, te devolverá al infierno!

El campeón de Aqueronte sonrió. Otro cadáver andante diciéndole que lo iba a derrotar. Alzó la espada de nuevo, dispuesto a acabarlo de un solo golpe, pero algo ocurrió.

La espada no estaba, había desaparecido. ¡Un enemigo invisible se la había quitado! Volteó la cabeza para buscarlo, un error que no tardaría en lamentar.

Con todo el poder que poseía, convirtiendo su vida misma en fuerza, Geki saltó sobre él, golpeando sin piedad aquella cara inhumana. Derribando la montaña.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Mi primer fanfic sobre Saint Seiya lo escribí antes de leer la saga de Hades, desconociendo el final de Kanon y Radamantis, pero con el Capítulo del Santuario de las Ovas de Hades muy presente. Mucho llovió desde entonces, pero me quise mantener en su supervivencia, de ahí las seis esferas que salieron del Hades en el capítulo 7, cuando describo lo sucedido al final de la Guerra Santa. Estupendo que te haya gustado, ¿estará Kanon a la altura del trono papal?

Disfruté muchísimo escribir toda esa parte de Ichi, la verdad, desde sus diálogos hasta esas habilidades tan curiosas. ¡Gracias por la aclaración sobre _La Jauría_! Ban ya no tendrá manera de molestar a Nachi.

**Ulti_SG**. Nadie más apropiado que Ichi para devolverle la jugada a la legión de Aqueronte, siendo el único de los nueve huérfanos con un recurso no muy honorable, y sin embargo eficaz. ¿Cuántos tiranos no han caído frente a algún veneno?

Hades no puede conquistar el mundo. Si lo hiciera, alguien viajaría al pasado para que todo vuelva a su curso normal, donde las fuerzas del inframundo siempre pierden.

Sí, parece ser que Ichi salvó a la animadora, digo, salvó al mundo. ¡Las apariencias engañan! Ahí está Cassios, quien con su noble sacrificio salvó a Seiya de morir a manos de Aioria, o a Aioria de morir a manos de Seiya, de algún modo. Y aquí está Ichi, el héroe más inesperado que tanto disfruté escribir. Todavía hoy me acuerdo que esta forma de neutralizar a la legión no era la que planeé antes de empezar a escribir este arco, pero me gusta mucho más y parece que también os ha gustado mucho a todos.

La anterior generación de santos de oro pasó su infancia sin saber que habían matado al Sumo Sacerdote, mientras que la aspirante a Virgo la vive con una invasión de muertos y la pérdida de un amigo. La vida es dura, en verdad, ¿le pesará, la hará más fuerte? ¡Solo lo podrán descubrir si siguen leyendo!


	21. Plutón 11

**Capítulo 11. **_**Victoria y derrota**_

Despertó sumida en un dolor inenarrable. Nueve mil voces resonaban en su cerebro, ofreciéndole todo el sufrimiento que habían padecido los soldados de la legión de Aqueronte. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a ceder ante tal maleficio, hasta que pudo escuchar algo más, un mensaje de quienes fueron guardias del Santuario a través de las eras. En su generación, en la del anterior Sumo Sacerdote y el santo de Libra, en aquella que dio origen al Santuario… Por cada época, por cada año, un alma había sido arrancada del inframundo y puesta a luchar en contra de Atenea. ¡Qué necia había sido! ¿Dolor sin significado? Sí, para ellos, los santos, que muy pocas veces en la historia miraban por aquellos que no estaban destinados a vestir un manto sagrado. Sin duda era ese mensaje, y no el poder del enemigo, lo que le había permitido pasar a través de una barrera hecha por los tesoros de Atenea, quien velaba por todos los hombres.

Empezó a moverse, más por rabia que porque fuera consciente de lo que le rodeaba. El dolor que la atenazaba no solo era físico, también le quebraba el espíritu, abrumando sus sentidos, su mente. Tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada en el colosal puño de la entidad. ¿No lo había destruido? Miró a la izquierda y vio que así era, aunque se estaba volviendo a reformar a partir de cuerpos congelados y llenos de agujeros de bala, los miserables a los que les había tocado tener que asaltar Bluegrad.

El puño en el que estaba atrapada debía haber sido formado antes de que perdiera la consciencia, junto a todo un nuevo brazo, el derecho, que completaba un cuerpo más o menos definido de cintura para arriba. Como el otro, estaba hecho de las aguas del Aqueronte y de un par de millares de soldados, solo que aquellos no eran cadáveres gimiendo de dolor, sino estatuas humanas. Ni siquiera había en los dedos garras hechas a partir de sus armas, la mano por completo era todo piedra. Shaina no pudo menos que reír, sabiendo que tamaña proeza solo podía ser cosa del santo de Perseo, su pupilo, que Kiki había destinado a proteger cierto hospital de Japón.

—Ni siquiera un ejército inmortal resiste la mirada de Medusa, ¿eh?

Tan pronto habló, sintió que el puño pétreo se cerraba sobre ella y la cabeza de la entidad giraba, como si acabara de acordarse de su existencia. La barba y cabellos de aquella abominación no eran ya soldados que flotaban por las aguas del Aqueronte, vulnerable a la luz de la Égida, sino que ahora estaban formadas por hiedra y hierbajos que salían del interior de medio millar de cuerpos. Imaginaba que se trataba de quienes trataron de invadir el bosque de Dodona, custodiado por las ninfas. Al igual que el santo de Perseo y los defensores de Bluegrad, estas habían encontrado una forma de retener al ejército, quizá la más audaz: vida, para quienes se habían levantado de la muerte; pequeñas semillas que germinaban en el interior del estómago de los hombres.

—Sin pasar por la armadura, la piel, la carne… —susurró Shaina, notando que el enemigo volvía a abrir la boca con la misma exasperante lentitud de siempre—. No, no necesito escucharlo otra vez. Comprendo vuestro deseo, soldados de Atenea.

Puso la mente en blanco. No tenía sentido malgastar fuerzas en competir con aquel enemigo, debía ser más lista que eso. No la aprisionaba la mano de un coloso, sino un montón de piedra. Alzó el puño con ese pensamiento, descargando la _Garra del Trueno_ sobre uno de los dedos y luego saltando a través del polvo en que quedó reducido.

Ya libre, mientras los rayos que había desatado hacían estragos en la mano derecha del ente, Shaina se fijaba en la izquierda, que venía hacia ella envuelta en vapores fríos. Aquel puño hecho de hielo era tan rápido como ella misma, no podía esquivarlo. Si trataba de hacerlo saltando, lo recibiría de lleno. Solo le quedaba una opción.

Por segunda vez, la portadora de Ofiuco y la entidad procedente del río Aqueronte se midieron en un choque titánico. La mano de la enmascarada, pequeña en apariencia, inmensa en espíritu, contrarrestó la del enemigo, una aglomeración de miles de almas rotas pugnando por el perdón. Un empate que ninguno de los oponentes se podía permitir. En medio de un mudo lamento, los soldados congelados vertieron sobre Shaina parte del tormento que padecieron, un soplo de aire frío aun más terrible que el que asola las estepas siberianas y el Ártico. La temperatura descendió de forma drástica en aquel mero instante, amenazando con destruir por completo el manto de plata.

Y en el momento en que parecía a punto de apagarse, Ofiuco brilló como una estrella, bebiendo del ardiente cosmos que Shaina había despertado.

—¡Los muertos nunca vencerán a los vivos! —gritó, repeliendo por fin el puño—. ¡La muerte nunca vencerá a la vida!

La mano izquierda salió disparada hacia atrás; la derecha, ya recuperada de los daños sufridos, se cernía sobre Shaina. Esta, lejos de dejarse abrumar por los insignificantes frutos que habían dado tamaños esfuerzos, se alistó para seguir el ataque. Saltó, poniendo en ello todo el relampagueante poder que sentía fluir en cada una de sus células, reventando por el impulso la superficie de aquella mano hecha de estatuas quebradas. Más rápida que nunca, pasó entre los dedos de piedra que bajaban hacia ella, cruzó el cielo mucho antes de que diez mil dardos de muerte, proyectados desde la mano de hielo, la alcanzaran, y llegó hasta la boca del lobo. Nunca mejor dicho.

Dar nombre a una técnica antes de ser ejecutada por primera vez, era un rito tan antiguo como la misma existencia de los santos. Años de entrenamiento quedaban condensados en un par de palabras, las cuales despertaban para el santo todo lo que necesitaba recordar sobre la técnica que él mismo había desarrollado. Si bien no era del todo necesario, era una tradición que muchos, como Shaina, seguían.

—_Danza de Serpentario_ —susurró en el oscuro interior de la entidad, a la que ella misma fue a parar tras aquel salto temerario. Hasta ese momento, había empleado el cosmos para potenciar un velocísimo golpe, cinco veces más rápido que el sonido, cubriéndolo con rayos que tanto podían acompañarlo como proyectarse sobre el enemigo. Aquella era la _Garra del Trueno_, las letales fauces de una víbora letal.

Ahora, el cosmos de la portadora de Ofiuco se manifestaba como la cabellera de la mítica Medusa. Miles de chispas se desplegaron hacia todas direcciones, alumbrando el estómago de la entidad. No había huesos, sangre u órganos, el enemigo al que enfrentaba no estaba tratando de imitar la forma humana como los soldados de la legión de Aqueronte. Solo usaba los cuerpos como un revestimiento para las nauseabundas aguas que en verdad lo conformaban, un escudo despreciable frente a la luz de la Égida. Gracias a la _Danza de Serpentario_, Shaina podía verlo con claridad: alrededor, miles de soldados desprovistos de toda protección se fundían poco a poco, sin duda conscientes en todo momento, hasta aparentar ser la piel de un único ser. Una vez se completase aquel proceso, a salvo bajo la armadura que le recubría el pecho y los miles de escudos que le protegían el brazo izquierdo, intentaría de nuevo robar los tesoros de Atenea.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —exclamó, intuyendo los lamentos de cada soldado que la observaba. No podía saber si aquellos eran mudos como presagio de un nuevo ataque, o por el estado al que la entidad los había condenado.

Fuera como fuese, no tardarían mucho en desaparecer. A través de la _Danza de Serpentario_, Shaina había hecho del cosmos una extensión más de su cuerpo. Los rayos que desplegaba hacia todo lugar eran como brazos y piernas, que tanto le permitían permanecer en el aire, cuanto destruir con precisión quirúrgica el cuerpo de cada soldado, sin correr el riesgo de que el Aqueronte los devorase. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de la entidad empezó a caer en forma de restos carbonizados, a la vez que se oía el repiqueteo de las chispas sobre el metal. Tal y como había supuesto desde el momento en que la vio formarse, la armadura del ente competía con la solidez y resistencia de un manto sagrado. No caería con la misma facilidad que el cuerpo.

Entonces, el río Aqueronte se hizo visible, un remolino de aguas amarillentas que recubrió cada cuerpo que aun no había sido destruido. Shaina chistó, y un instante después, oyó el siseo de nueve serpientes.

—¡Es como la hidra de Lerna! ¿Acaso eres tú, Ichi? —susurró Shaina al ver cómo los ofidios, en apariencia hechos de la misma sustancia infernal, cargaban contra el remolino. En el choque, una explosión de tonos violetas y amarillos, pudo percibir lo que sin duda era el cosmos de Ichi, luchando con otra presencia que no pertenecía del todo a la entidad—. No es posible… ¿Él también?

Las serpientes desgarraban las aguas del Aqueronte como si fueran la carne de un ser vivo, buscando liberar el espíritu roto de un santo. Entre los colmillos de las víboras, gotas amarillas salieron disparadas, convirtiéndose en una manada de lobos que prestos clavaron sus fauces sobre estas. Pretendían impedir su propia liberación, y habrían podido hacerlo, pues luchaban contra el cosmos de un hombre muerto, si no hubiese estado allí la elegida de Ofiuco, también conocida como Serpentario. A la vez que seguía aprovechando cada brecha abierta para seguir destruyendo los cuerpos que conformaban la piel del ente, Shaina usó varias de las extremidades de cosmos que poseía para tomar control sobre la hidra, potenciándola incluso.

Se había cansado de esa fatigosa lucha de desgaste. Aquel insulto al valor y al coraje de quienes servían a Atenea debía desaparecer de la Tierra. Ya.

Creyéndose victorioso, el ente avanzaba hacia los tesoros de Atenea, extendiendo ambas manos. La barrera, reaccionando a la amenaza, se extendió hasta cubrir por completo la cima del Santuario, así como a aquel peligroso enemigo. Nada de él quedó a salvo de la luz de la Égida, ninguno de los cuerpos que empleaba volvería a renacer.

En ese momento, su armadura saltó por los aires. Un millón de diminutos fragmentos volaron hacia las tinieblas de la lejanía, precediendo a nueve víboras de plata cubiertas por lobos del averno, devoradores de almas. Del mismo color era el aura que cubría a Shaina, reflejo del brillo que en el pasado tuvo el manto de Ofiuco, ahora congelado, muerto; aquella, maestra de serpientes, ordenó a la hidra que comandaba ignorar el dolor que padecían hasta que destruyeran su fuente. Incluso si no era en verdad un ser vivo, sino el cosmos de un viejo amigo, estaba dispuesta a tratarla como tal.

Tres serpientes se enroscaron una y otra vez sobre el brazo de piedra, sometiéndolo a una constricción que lo inmovilizó por completo.

Otras tres ascendieron hacia el rostro del ente, dirigiéndole una mirada que solo pudo darse en el reino de los espíritus. Así, por un solo segundo, quedó paralizado.

Las últimas fueron a por la mano izquierda, de hielo. Con letal rapidez, pasaron por encima del brazo y atraparon entre sus fauces los cinco dedos de la entidad antes de que pudieran arrojar dardos de muerte hacia Shaina.

La portadora de Ofiuco, en todo momento dentro del torso reventado, dio una última orden a las serpientes, arrastrándolas con extremidades hechas de rayos hacia el lado contrario en el que estaban. No fue como llevar las riendas de un manso caballo, sino que ella misma sintió en sus carnes el hercúleo esfuerzo que suponía destrozar aquel gigante. Mientras escuchaba cómo los brazos de la entidad eran arrancados, creyó que los suyos se hacían trizas; a la vez que la mitad del rostro de la abominación era destrozado por tres enormes y voraces serpientes, sintió que los colmillos de aquellas se le clavaban bajo la máscara. No era una cuestión de empatía, estaba débil.

Las aguas del Aqueronte habían caído sobre ella.

No oía nada, el dolor había dominado la mayoría de sus sentidos. La impotencia, desesperación y el sufrimiento de miles de personas la invadía de nuevo. Incluso en la derrota, la entidad había tenido tiempo de lanzar un último grito justo en su momento de mayor debilidad, cuando las aguas del Aqueronte habían consumido su cosmos.

¿Lo había derrotado en verdad? Por aquellas dudas, se obligó a abrir los ojos y levantarse. No había ya rastro de las serpientes ni de los lobos, debían haberse devorado unos a otros en ese tiempo. Antes de aquello, debían haber destruido los brazos que arrancaron de la entidad, ya fuese con sus fauces o con los rayos que despedían. Esa había sido la traca final de la _Danza de Serpentario_, a la que ya no podía recurrir. Y no importaba, pues toda carne y metal había sido desintegrada.

—No —susurró, estremeciéndose al oírse a sí misma tan débil y desvalida.

Enfrente de ella estaba lo que no quería ver. La cabeza de la entidad, al menos hasta la altura de la nariz, seguía presente, arrastrándose en un suelo que hervía en humos y vapores asfixiantes. El río Aqueronte consumiéndose a la luz de la Égida.

Cerró el puño, reuniendo en él toda la fuerza que le quedaba, bastante para un único y determinante golpe. La _Garra del Trueno_ habría de bastar, incluso si para ello tenía que quemar su propia vida. Decidida, Shaina corrió hacia lo que quedaba del enemigo.

Se detuvo a medio camino por puro instinto, extendiendo ambas manos hacia los lados para bloquear un ataque inesperado, imposible. Mil soldados amontonados en dos masas informes que trataban de aplastarla, a la vez que en cada una, cinco apéndices semejantes a dedos se retorcían en dirección a ella, con lanzas, espadas y otras armas de aquel metal de muerte sirviendo de garras. ¿¡Se había regenerado!? No podía ser. Si pudiese hacer eso, la batalla nunca habría dejado de estar a su favor. Debía haber guardado esos últimos cuerpos, esas últimas almas, por si todo lo demás fallaba.

—Pensándolo bien, siempre ha sido así con nuestro enemigo —dijo Shaina, luchando por no ser aplastada por las enormes y deformes manos. No importaba que ahora solo fueran unos cientos de cuerpos, el dolor que transmitían era el de las diez mil almas aprisionadas por el río del infierno, dolor que para la entidad era lo mismo que poder, suficiente como para aplastar a un santo entre dos montañas—. Usaste a las almas de antiguos guardias para cazarnos, para distraernos y ahora pretendes usarlas para robar los tesoros de Atenea. ¡Lo previste todo, todo este tiempo solo jugaste con nosotros!

Aquellas serían sus últimas palabras. Aún más dolorosas, por ciertas, que la punzada que la puso de rodillas, a merced de las manos y las garras de la muerte.

Pero no era ese el destino que habían deparado los dioses para ella. En el último momento, el rostro de la entidad empezó a iluminarse, y no con el color violeta del cosmos de Hidra ni el tono amarillento que había empañado el cosmos de Lobo, sino como una infinidad de luces azuladas. Los cuerpos que aun formaban parte del ente, incluso los que componían las manos con las que aquella trataba de aplastar a Shaina, fueron desintegrados por una lluvia de brillantes meteoros.

La portadora de Ofiuco no pudo menos que sonreír, percibiendo en aquel milagroso ataque el inmenso poder de su compañera, Marin de Águila. Una sensación de alivio se sobrepuso a todas las demás, permitiéndole levantarse una vez más. No estaba dispuesta a descansar mientras otros siguieran luchando y sufriendo. Tomó la Égida, ya fuera de todo peligro, y la alzó, alumbrando con su luz la masa de amarillenta sustancia que había quedado donde estaba el ente. Aun estando tan débil, pudo mantener esa posición hasta que la última gota del Aqueronte desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

Logró ver dos cosas más antes de caer. En la tierra, Caronte volvía a ser visible, manteniendo un semblante serio. Y mientras tanto, en el cielo sin estrellas de la Esfera de Plutón, la constelación de Cáncer recibía las almas de los hombres, al fin libres.

xxx

Después de un largo e inútil viaje a través de la oscuridad de Plutón, que volvía eternos y traicioneros todos los caminos, la portadora de Águila fue capaz de llegar a la cima del Santuario. Una luz le sirvió de guía, incluso si solo fue visible durante un instante fugaz, por ese espacio de tiempo tiñó de oro aquel lugar en el que solo la muerte y la desesperación reinaban. Un sol en miniatura que nació y murió a la vez, tornándose en un punto tan diminuto como lo eran las estrellas en el firmamento.

Pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que no llegaría a tiempo. Por eso usó el _Puño Meteórico_ a tanta distancia, guiando la trayectoria de cada meteoro allá donde hubiera una amenaza.

Para cuando atravesó el templo papal, no encontró al enemigo que había atacado, ni a Shaina, ni los tesoros de Atenea. El lugar estaba vacío, dominado por el olor de la muerte y un frío que no era de este mundo, todo lo que quedaba de la presencia de la Esfera de Plutón. En derredor, ya no había oscuridad, sino el Santuario que tan bien conocía, indemne bajo un cielo que abandonaba ya el manto de la noche.

Marin habría querido poder alegrarse de aquello, bajar los hombros y suspirar de alivio por el fin de aquellos combates, que tantas vidas habían cobrado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ser ella misma. Siendo incapaz de sentir la presencia del invasor y de Shaina, un momento antes tan cercana, no podía estar tranquila.

—Incluso la estatua de Atenea —musitó, apenas creyéndoselo por no ver la efigie de la diosa. Al igual que Niké y la Égida, el manto divino había sido robado por el enemigo. Y había ocurrido en el mismo corazón del Santuario que ellos protegían—. ¿Hemos sido engañados con tanta facilidad?

xxx

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué comes para ser tan grande?

—¿Lucharías conmigo? Me vendría bien un grandullón como tú en el entrenamiento.

—Eh, grandullón, ¿te has enterado? ¡Competiremos por el manto sagrado de Hércules!

—Bien hecho, grandullón. Ha sido un buen combate.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Aléjate!

Por cada una de aquellas palabras, imágenes del pasado aparecían en su mente. Todas eran de una muchacha que siempre le sonreía. Eso era lo único que podía ver de ella, la sonrisa, el resto del rostro estaba empañado por toda suerte de sensaciones.

Confusión, porque existiese alguien que no lo miraba como un monstruo. Admiración, hacia el rival que siempre soñó. Deseo, para la hermosa joven que había más allá de la máscara. Impotencia, al ser derrotado por una simple mujer que había dormido en sus brazos. Ira, ¿cómo podía esa insolente rechazarlo en ese momento? Odio. Ofiuco y Águila, aquellas arpías despreciables le habían impedido arreglar las cosas. Un poco más y le hubiese enseñado cuál era el lugar que le respondía. Un poco más y habría podido convertirse en el santo de Hércules, como su hermano siempre quiso.

Malditos fueran todos los santos de Atenea. ¡Maldita fuera la misma Atenea! Los mataría a todos. Todos debían morir. Así probaría que él era mejor que ellos. Demostraría que era más fuerte que nadie en el mundo.

Y entonces, ella volvería a aceptarlo.

Nunca más lo rechazaría.

—Docrates tenía razón. Siempre has sido un imbécil.

Bajo las primeras luces del alba, en el fondo del valle que había hecho con sus propias manos, Geki de Oso espetó aquellas palabras a su último oponente.

Jaki estaba enterrado en la roca. No quedaba nada de la armadura, poco más había del cuerpo, huesos y músculos machacados durante una batalla sin tregua. En el abdomen se hallaba la última de sus heridas, el puño de Geki lo había atravesado para alcanzar la columna, que ahora agarraba con dedos ensangrentados. Por ese simple contacto, el santo de Oso fue capaz de percibir algunos de los pensamientos de aquel bárbaro, aquella bestia incontrolable que tanto daño había hecho en la vida y en la muerte.

—Tengo que verla —insistió Jaki—. A Hipólita, tengo que…

Sin el menor asomo de piedad, Geki aplastó la columna del gigante.

Aquella fue la última gesta del santo de Oso, cuyo maltrecho cuerpo se deshizo en polvo un momento antes de que Jaki cayera al suelo.

No mucho después, las amazonas se harían cargo del cadáver. Por segunda vez en sus vidas agitadas, borrarían todo rastro del único ser al que se permitían odiar.

_**Notas del autor**_:

**Shadir**. No es propio de los santos de Atenea dejar de pelear cuando saben cierta su muerte, ¿verdad? Ni Nachi dejó de combatir, ni Geki dudó en cargar contra el terrible enemigo aseguró su próximo descenso al Hades. Solo queda ver si el oso, con esa fugaz ayuda de June, podrá vengar a sus compañeros.

Mis mejores deseos para Shaina, aunque es cierto que enfrenta un terrible enemigo.

**Ulti_SG**. Buen título para este capítulo, muy bueno.

DeathStranding. Solo por saber quién es su creador ya siento que debería haberlo jugado y entender al 100% la referencia, pero eso todavía no ocurre, así que te creeré.

Quise dar su momento a todos los defensores del Santuario y ahora le toca a Shaina, en efecto, ¿podrá sobrevivir la portadora de Ofiuco a esta noche de muerte? Pase lo que pase, a buen seguro que lo dará todo en este combate. Tal vez el último.

Por si no bastaba con ser una montaña humana, le doy a Jaki las armas del infierno, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No fue una muerte grata, la de Nachi, uno espera que los santos de Atenea no mueran sin llevarse consigo al enemigo, pero a veces ocurre. En manos de Geki queda vengarlo, y June le dio una estupenda oportunidad para ello. ¿Quién será esa mujer a la que busca Jaki? ¿Le habrán pasado los episodios de la serie original y creerá que debe vencer a Marin por honor? ¡Sí! Recordaba que Docrates era el hermano de Cassios, o al menos creo que lo es de verdad y no se trata de otro error de doblaje más, pero en este punto de la historia se me antojaba forzado poner eso, como tampoco quise relacionar a Cristal y Camus. Si me preguntas, Docrates se quedó con los genes en apariencia y el cerebro, aunque no sepa que hubo dos guerras mundiales.

¡Me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo dijiste! No planeé dejar un impacto, ni siquiera planeé realmente que Docrates fuera a morir hasta que lo escribí, que es cuando me sale mejor todo. Cuando no lo fuerzo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de entonces y las de ahora, me alegra haber podido ir más allá de los prejuicios pudo haber con él.

Puedo decir que el destino de Geki y Jaki quedará aclarado en este capítulo.

.


	22. Plutón 12

**Capítulo 12. **_**Recuentos de guerra**_

Aun siendo consciente de que la batalla había durado solo una hora, el Sumo Sacerdote no terminaba de creérselo. Viendo a Kiki encorvado, apenas pudiendo mantener en pie aquel cuerpo tembloroso gracias a un bastón, era fácil imaginar que por él había pasado por lo menos diez años. Tal había sido el resultado de intentar entrar en la mente de alguien como Caronte de Plutón: el discípulo de Mu, tan vivaz incluso la última vez que se vieron, nueve días atrás, estaba ahora tan pálido como los soldados de la legión de Aqueronte, con unos ojos enrojecidos que pedían a gritos descansar.

—Ve —dijo el Sumo Sacerdote.

—No —dijo Kiki, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hebras rojas y blancas se le pegaron a la frente perlada de sudor—. No puedo

—Tienes mi permiso para acceder a la Fuente de Atenea. No importa que no vistas un manto sagrado, Kiki, hoy has luchado como todo un santo.

El pelirrojo soltó una débil sonrisa, echando un vistazo al bosque que había tratado de defender. Recordar la batalla intensificó el dolor que lo atormentaba. Se palpó la frente esperando ver un agujero, una herida que pudiera tratarse. No había nada.

—No creo poder vestir nunca el manto de Aries después de esto.

—Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora descansa.

—¡No! —exclamó Kiki—. Si en verdad me consideráis un santo, debéis permitirme acabar con mi misión. El tiempo, como bien habéis dicho, no está de nuestra parte.

—Como desees —dijo el Sumo Sacerdote, sorprendido por el repentino arranque de quien fuera un alegre muchacho. ¿Era a causa de la dura batalla? ¿O tal vez uno de los efectos de ver lo que no debía ser visto?—. Habla.

Enlazar las mentes de los santos había requerido para Kiki un esfuerzo notable, por lo que ni siquiera se llegó a plantear añadir a la red a quienes luchaban en otras partes del mundo. Por fortuna, cada uno de los santos y aliados del Santuario que lucharon fuera de este contra la legión de Aqueronte había encontrado la manera de lidiar con aquel odioso ejército inmortal. Como estaba previsto, al término de la batalla los santos de Perseo y Orión, así como el rey Piotr y la líder de las ninfas de Dodona, Kushumai, se pusieron en contacto con Kiki a través de la telepatía, informándole de lo sucedido.

—¿Dejaste a Shun en un hospital? —cuestionó el Sumo Sacerdote.

—Admito que no es la más pensada de mis decisiones. Creo que no pude resistirme al aura de miedo y desesperanza que el invasor dejó en ese lugar, solo con fijarse en él.

El hombre destinado a proteger a Shun era el santo de Perseo, que ni siquiera llegó a saber que peleaba con hombres que podían revivir de un momento a otro. Práctico como era, desde un principio recurrió al escudo de Medusa, convirtiendo en piedra a más de un millar de soldados a la vez que se aseguraba de que ninguno entrara al hospital.

Ikki también se encontraba en un edificio de Japón a cargo de la Fundación Graad, el centro de investigación del Dr. Asamori. Al principio, la seguridad del durmiente santo de Fénix estuvo del todo a cargo del santo de Orión, hombre de gran fuerza que destrozó una y otra vez a todo enemigo que se le ponía enfrente. Más adelante, cuando cada uno de los humillados soldados que enfrentaba empezaba a ser un problema por sí mismo, tres jóvenes salieron del centro para ayudar. No eran santos, no habían sido entrenados para serlo. Solo contaban con un arma.

—¿El ingenio humano? —cuestionó el Sumo Sacerdote, intrigado.

—La legión de Aqueronte fue enviada para enfrentar santos —explicó Kiki—. Cuanto más poderoso es el enemigo que enfrentan, más peligrosos se vuelven esos soldados. El chico de la Fundación se encargó solo de un batallón, imaginad lo que podrían hacer tres como él, mejor equipados. No, olvidadlo, no hay nadie como Azrael.

—Demos gracias a los dioses por eso.

—¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que conocería el lado divertido de Su Santidad en un momento como este?

En Bluegrad, el ingenio humano y la habilidad adecuada en el momento adecuado pudieron unirse, permitiendo una victoria aplastante. Tal y como el rey Piotr había prometido, no escatimó recursos en la protección de Hyoga, a quien trasladó a su palacio en las montañas. Mientras que el médico real se encargaba de velar por la salud del durmiente santo de Cisne, los guerreros azules se encargaron de defenderlo. Un grupo de jóvenes que había pasado por la misma clase de entrenamiento que los santos, solo que estos se centraban en reducir el movimiento de los átomos, congelando la materia. No obstante, ya que no eran capaces de afectar al río Aqueronte, congelar a los soldados no era sino una solución temporal. Gran parte de la batalla, en realidad, consistió en emboscadas y derrumbes organizados por el ejército que lideraban los guerreros azules, formado por toda clase de mercenarios de Europa y Asia, expertos en el arte de la guerra bajo las más extremas condiciones.

—El rey Piotr es un hombre astuto —observó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Si Hyoga se encuentra en su palacio, el enemigo atacará el lugar mejor defendido de la ciudad, dejándola a salvo. Encontró la forma de cumplir por igual con el Santuario y su pueblo.

—De algo debe servir tener a mil hombres armados hasta los dientes —bromeó Kiki—. Ahora es cuando vienen las malas noticias.

—Las ninfas de Dodona.

—Encargar la defensa de Shiryu a unas doncellas que se dedican a evitar sátiros y convertirse en árboles es otra de mis decisiones menos pensadas.

—En la Antigüedad fueron adoradas como divinidades.

—En la Antigüedad necesitaban a un dios para cualquier cosa. Como ya dije, la legión de Aqueronte se vuelve más peligrosa cuanto más poderoso es el enemigo que enfrentan. Y Kushumai no es el anciano rey Piotr, la líder de las ninfas de Dodona luchó en primera línea. ¿El resultado? Ese río infernal arrasó con el bosque.

—Y piden nuestra ayuda —entendió el Sumo Sacerdote, a lo que Kiki asintió—. Bien, me parece justo. Ahora, como prometiste, ve a descansar.

—¡No recuerdo haber prometido tal cosa!

Akasha llegó a tiempo de oír aquella discusión. Tanto Kiki como el Sumo Sacerdote se habían retirado para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en el Santuario, diciéndole que estaría segura en el bosque y que debía descansar. Hasta le encomendaron el cuidado de Seiya y Seika. Sin embargo, cuando el santo de Pegaso despertó al fin, no se fijó en ella ni en cuanto lo rodeaba, ni siquiera dijo algo que tuviese sentido durante un buen rato. Fue hasta que Seika se recuperó, tal vez por oír por primera vez en seis años la voz de su hermano, que Seiya volvió en sí. La aspirante de Virgo, sintiéndose una extraña en tal encuentro, decidió irse sin decir nada, en busca del cuerpo de Ichi.

—Tiempo muerto, Su Santidad —dijo Kiki, sabiéndose observado.

—Te dije que esperaras… —empezó a decir el Sumo Sacerdote, callando una vez vio a la pequeña. Aun él, que había hecho cargar a aquella niña rocas que partirían la espalda de un hombre adulto, le dolió ver lo que traía consigo. Un cofre metálico con la efigie de una serpiente en relieve, la Caja de Pandora en que estaba todo lo que había quedado de Ichi de Hidra—. Bien hecho, pequeña.

—Es el manto sagrado de Ichi. Lo he encontrado —dijo Akasha, colocando en el suelo aquel invaluable tesoro—. Lo he encontrado.

xxx

El pueblo de Rodorio estaba a salvo.

Ya que desconocía el robo de los tesoros del Atenea, Icario no podía pedir más. El veterano, al frente de un grupo de agotados aspirantes y guardias, fue incapaz contener las lágrimas cuando pasó la entrada del pueblo. Lo habían logrado.

Pero habían pagado un alto precio, era consciente de eso. Por ello, tan pronto concedió permiso a todos sus hombres, así como al pequeño contingente de amazonas que los había escoltado, cuidando la retaguardia, se puso en marcha para buscar a Faetón y pedirle ayuda. La necesitaría si pretendía buscar a aquellos que se extraviaron durante los eternos minutos de oscuridad que precedieron al fin de la batalla, cuando respirar era por sí misma una tarea titánica. Con ese propósito, hizo una ronda exhaustiva, sorprendiéndole ver en todo lugar al menos a un vigía —espada de _gammanium_, placas de hierro sobre la armadura de cuero— y un lancero —la punta del arma también de _gammanium_, una pesada coraza protegiéndole el cuerpo— listos para actuar en cualquier momento. Resultaba sorprendente tanta disciplina en tropas a cargo de Faetón, estaba a punto de dar un voto de confianza al jefe de los vigías cuando, pasando por un callejón, vio a Azrael lanzando mil y una maldiciones a un grupo de reclutas.

—Señor, mantuvimos la posición al principio de la batalla —dijo uno de los hombres, con pinta de ser un aldeano más, excepto por el rifle que abrazaba.

—¡Al principio de la batalla ningún enemigo había roto la línea de defensa! ¡Ni siquiera disparasteis una sola vez, he comprobado vuestras armas!

—Teníamos miedo, señor —dijo otro, más sincero de lo que se permitiría ser un guardia—. Además, nos quedamos defendiendo la entrada del pueblo.

—Muchos hombres defendieron este pueblo. Vosotros no, porque no sois hombres.

Icario creyó prudente no oír más, antes de que empezara a relacionar la intachable imagen de Azrael con el soez discurso de un oficial de película. Siguió la ronda, sin hallar el menor rastro de Faetón. Cuando se le ocurría preguntar, la gente decía seguir órdenes de todo el mundo, menos de él. Primero, Azrael, que según todos se había vuelto más loco de lo que ya estaba; luego, el aspirante al tercer manto zodiacal, que llegó incluso a amenazar con la muerte a todo aquel que siquiera cerrara los ojos un momento; al final, aunque todos estaban ya bastante alerta bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos dos, llegó un sujeto al que nadie conocía de nada a decirles que estaban a salvo. Se trataba de Orestes, el misterioso hombre que junto al Sumo Sacerdote había ido a los confines del mundo para salvar a los santos de bronce del sueño eterno en que estaban sumidos. Eso último se lo había dicho el mismo Orestes, más amable y paciente de lo que esperaba, cuando le preguntó qué hacía un extraño como él, de ropas semejantes a las de los antiguos griegos, caminando sin rumbo a esas horas.

Así que Azrael les había inculcado disciplina, el aspirante a Géminis una pequeña dosis de miedo y Orestes una inyección de seguridad. Además, aquellos últimos habían defendido el pueblo a través de medios menos naturales, que solo un santo, o un ex-santo como él lo era, podría entender en toda su magnitud. ¿Qué había hecho Faetón, el encargado de la defensa de Rodorio, en todo este tiempo? Ni siquiera le podía atribuir haber preparado la evacuación, porque nunca fue posible sacar a cualquiera de los habitantes del pueblo de sus casas, al menos no sin usar la fuerza.

—Fuerza —dijo Icario, imaginándose de pronto a Docrates yendo casa por casa, tumbando las puertas a soplidos y ordenando a todo aquel que estuviera dentro que se largara, así fuera por temor a que tamaño gigante los aplastara. Pensar en Docrates hizo que recordara que le había cedido el puesto de capitán de la guardia antes de morir, con testigos que ahora mismo debían estar extendiendo toda clase de rumores en alguna taberna—. Menuda ocurrencia la tuya, si estoy con el pie en la tumba.

Pero tenía otro en el mundo de los vivos, así que sería el capitán Icario mientras tanto, por ridículo que le sonase. Con tal autoridad, mandó al demonio a Faetón, donde quiera que estuviese, y él mismo escogió a los guardias más saludables y fuertes para que marcharan en busca de supervivientes. Antes del fin de la batalla, habían pasado varios minutos bajo una oscuridad sin fin en la que solo respirar ya era difícil, y no le gustaba nada el escaso número de hombres que llegó al pueblo antes que ellos.

El viejo capitán se permitió descansar solo cuando el grupo de búsqueda estuvo formado. Era variado, a decir verdad, los dos gemelos pupilos de Kiki, veinte guardias fornidos como osos y seis de las diez amazonas que había en el pueblo. Le pareció un buen augurio, en especial cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en nombrar a una de las amazonas como líder. Mientras veía partir a aquel contingente, con la espalda echada sobre un olivo en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, se le ocurrió que el batallón de aspirantes con el que soñaba Docrates no tendría por qué ser solo de aspirantes.

—Solo necesito encontrar un nombre que no aluda al desastre de las Termópilas.

—¿Tiene algo en contra del rey de Leónidas, capitán?

—Aparte de que era un patán y que arruinó la estrategia de los griegos, nada —masculló Icario, reconociendo enseguida a quien le había hecho esa pregunta—. Tú eras uno de los que recogimos en el puerto, ¿cierto?

—Así es —corroboró Cristal—. Estaba buscándole y por casualidad oí su comentario.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cuántos años podrías tener? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Treinta? Sea como sea, desde luego no eres un colegial que deba disculparse por haber sido indiscreto.

—Más bien el contrario, capitán. He venido porque se aproximan tiempos convulsos, una era en la que los aliados no podrán permitirse guardar secretos entre ellos.

xxx

En cuanto la batalla terminó, el miedo que oprimía el corazón de Faetón, al igual que el de muchos hombres, se esfumó sin más, como si nunca hubiese existido. En ese momento, antes que maldecirse por delegar en Azrael y un simple aspirante a santo la autoridad que tenía sobre la guardia en Rodorio, pensó en un detalle que no le cuadraba. Un miembro de la tripulación del barco de la Fundación Graad, todavía atracado en el puerto del pueblo, se había dejado ver cuando el resto prefería estar a puerta cerrada. Hasta había despedido, de forma amistosa, a Azrael y los caballeros negros, de quienes el resto de tripulantes recelaron durante toda la travesía.

En manos de ese hombre había dejado la seguridad del único tesoro de Reina Muerte, la máscara de Rangda. No creía que Shaina se hubiese molestado en sacarla del barco. Ningún enemigo que se atreviese a invadir el Santuario necesitaría esa clase de herramienta para controlar a los caballeros negros. Eso significaba que seguía donde la habían dejado. Tan pronto llegó a esa conclusión, corrió hasta el puerto, atravesó el navío con tanto sigilo como le era posible —seguía trayendo, como amuleto de buena suerte, la lanza cuya punta había sido impregnada con el veneno de Lerna— y se detuvo cerca de la puerta del camarote que aquel extraño había escogido para descansar.

Estaba entreabierta.

—¿Los habrías ayudado? —preguntó un hombre. Solo viendo través de la rendija, a Faetón le habría resultado difícil distinguirlo como aquel a quien buscaba de no ser por un pequeño detalle. Llevaba puesta la máscara de Rangda.

—No me necesitaban —contestó una mujer.

—¿Y por qué razón el Santuario fue en busca de reclutas a Reina Muerte?

—Porque había catorce caballeros negros. Yo solo era uno de ellos. Si de verdad crees que fueron a buscarme a mí, es que no conoces al Santuario. El honor no es algo que una mujer al servicio de Atenea puede perder dos veces.

—Por suerte, Hipólita, no lo creo, lo sé.

Escuchar ese nombre puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Faetón, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse e informar, la puerta ya estaba abierta del todo.

Tenía delante a una réplica exacta de Marin de Águila, solo que con el cabello y los ojos tan negros como la armadura que portaba.

—¿¡Alguien como tú se ha unido a los caballeros negros!? —exclamó, con la lanza envenenada al frente—. No permitiré que salgas de aquí.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con ese nombre —dijo el sujeto enmascarado, colocándose entre el arma y la mujer—. La orden de los caballeros negros suena desfasado.

—Es lo que sois.

—En eso te tendré que dar la razón.

El jefe de los vigías trató de atravesar a aquel sujeto con la lanza, sin éxito. La punta se detuvo a un centímetro de su pecho, atravesando un carnet de identidad que había sacado para presentarse. Era de alguien importante dentro de la Fundación, Faetón lo recordaba por alguna que otra conversación con el capitán del navío.

—Ese hombre murió hace dieciséis años.

—Y luego nací yo, con la venia de los dioses. Dulce sueños, quienquiera que seas.

Faetón se echó hacia atrás, preparando un bajo ardid con tal de distraer a aquel enmascarado y luego atravesarlo junto a Hipólita, que seguía tras él. Incluso si escupir al enemigo no era algo por lo que ningún héroe sería recordado, a él eso le importaba poco o nada, tragó saliva… Y cayó al suelo de bruces.

No entendía la razón. Seguía pudiendo oír, ver y oler, pero de repente no tenía el menor control sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de hechizo habían lanzado contra él?

—¿Esto está envenenado de verdad? —preguntó el enmascarado, que en el espacio de un instante había arrebatado a Faetón la lanza, salvándole de una muerte absurda.

—¿Tú lo profetizaste, no? —dijo Hipólita.

—Así es, me la llevaré de recuerdo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Creía que esperabas a alguien.

—Yo en cambio sé que solo quería ir de crucero contigo.

Usando de escudo tan descarada mentira, el enmascarado se acercó a Hipólita, abrazándola con un brazo a la vez que el signo de Aries brillaba sobre su frente.

Mientras luchaba por no perder la consciencia, Faetón trató de hacer memoria. Estaba seguro de que un signo distinto había aparecido antes de que aquel sopor le sobreviniera. Sin embargo, incluso esa clase de esfuerzo era agotador tal y como se encontraba. Cerró los ojos, apenas viendo cómo aquellos dos se esfumaban.

Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

xxx

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Icario una vez Cristal terminó de contarle el pequeño secreto que él y Llama habían traído desde Reina Muerte—. Tu amiguito no pensaba arrasar la aldea Kohoutek, no había razón para que fuera encarcelado, ni tampoco para que tú lo acompañaras. Todo este tiempo habéis actuado en nombre de Bluegrad, como guerreros azules retirados del servicio, para llegar a esa isla dejada de la mano de los dioses como un par de desconocidos. Y todo porque vuestro rey, como sea que se llame, estaba convencido de que un hombre trataría de reclutar a quienes el Santuario dejaba allí prisioneros. Una sospecha nada infundada si se tiene en cuenta que ese mismo personaje había tratado de usar a los guerreros azules con fines nada lícitos. ¿Hasta aquí voy bien? Porque te has liado mucho.

—No podía revelar mi identidad estando presentes otros caballeros negros. Como ya le he explicado, ese hombre vino justo el día anterior a la llegada de los enviados del Santuario. Profetizó la muerte del guardián de la isla, convenció a Hipólita…

—Y se la llevó volando —completó Icario, de pronto ocurrente.

—Más bien ella se lo llevó volando a él —repuso Cristal—. No sabía que los santos de Atenea pudieran volar como los pájaros.

—Será porque no podemos… Oh, nos estamos desviando. ¿Dices que ese sujeto ordenó a los caballeros negros unírsenos y esperar el momento para matar a los aspirantes?

—Solo a los que aspiran a un manto zodiacal.

Aun Cristal, que hasta ese día había conocido el Santuario de oídas, sabía lo que aquello implicaba. No era exagerado decir que hoy en día solo uno entre un millón tenía el potencial de ser un santo, así como que entre los pocos escogidos que daban la talla, rara vez superando la media centena, había clases. Los que despertaban el cosmos en seis años, eran santos de bronce, quienes tardaban menos de tres eran conocidos como santos de plata, superiores e incluso maestros de aquellos. Y después estaban los aspirantes a santos de oro. Por cada generación, solo nacían trece con semejante destino, para quienes despertar y hacer uso del cosmos era como respirar. Sin un rival que batir, gozaban de forma natural de un poder ilimitado, que aprendían a controlar bajo la tutela del Sumo Sacerdote en persona. Se decía que los más grandes héroes de la mitología pudieron ser candidatos que el Santuario no pudo reclutar. Diamantes sin pulir.

Estaban, pues, llamados a ser los más capaces protectores de la Tierra; había pocas excepciones al respecto, siendo las hazañas de Seiya y sus compañeros las más recientes y conocidas. Sin embargo, seguían siendo hombres mortales.

—Ah, ya, ya —susurró Icario mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Por un momento, Cristal creyó que se había quedado dormido, hasta que volvió a hablar—: Docrates luchó por ser el santo de Hércules. Heraclidas. Es un buen nombre.

—¿Capitán?

—Para el batallón de aspirantes. El batallón de Heraclidas. Los mejores guardias, amazonas y aspirantes podrán unirse, no se hará distinción entre ellos.

—¿Pretende seguir confiando en ellos?

—A menos que tengas una buena razón para no hacerlo, sí, eso pretendo.

—Estaría convirtiéndose en una marioneta más del enemigo. ¿Sabe lo que nos contó el guardián de la isla cuando escuchó la profecía sobre su muerte? Que él llevaba muerto seis años. En esa época, siendo líder de los caballeros negros, fue derrotado por el santo de Fénix y arrojado la Montaña de Fuego, el único volcán activo de Reina Muerte. Nosotros no podíamos creer que hubiese sobrevivido a ello por sí mismo y no estábamos equivocados. Sobrevivió porque alguien se había negado a que muriera, alguien había manipulado el destino de ese hombre estos seis años.

—Qué rápido pasó nuestro hombre de profeta a charlatán —comentó Icario, para luego añadir, recordando la conversación con Orestes—: El Santuario le ha dado una patada en el trasero al destino esta noche. Los jóvenes que desafiaron al rey del inframundo debían pasar sus vidas en un sueño eterno y ahora han despertado.

—No importa si es un profeta, un charlatán o un mago, lo que importa es que es previsor, que ha estado moviéndose en las sombras durante años.

—Muy previsor no será si pretende que un grupo de caballeros negros mate a Akasha y Arthur. ¡Ya quisiera verlos intentándolo!

—Entiendo que ellos son los aspirantes a santos de oro —dijo Cristal—. Siento la rudeza, pero si ni siquiera lucharon en la batalla, ¿cómo puede tenerlos en tanta estima?

—¿De verdad crees que puedes decir algo sobre quienes no lo dieron todo en la batalla, muchacho? —cuestionó Icario, severo—. Arthur estuvo con la gente de Rodorio en todo momento. Es un hombre peculiar que da el mismo peso a todos los que sirven a Atenea y da la casualidad de que aquí vive la mayor parte. En cuanto a Akasha, esa pequeña apenas ha descubierto hoy que los santos no son seres invencibles.

—Es por eso que insisto en que debe hacer algo.

—Contéstame una pregunta, Cristal. ¿Por qué Arachne enfrentó a Jaki?

—Porque era su deber. ¡No! Eso no tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene. Docrates no mezcló a los recién llegados con los que ya estaban por azar, lo hizo porque algo sabe sobre tener espíritu de cuerpo. Desde el momento en que todos luchamos juntos, nos volvimos compañeros. Arachne vio a los demás como tales y ellos hicieron lo mismo. ¿Por qué otra razón algunos se desviaron del camino al pueblo para enterrar el cuerpo de un extraño?

—No sé qué decir —tuvo que admitir Cristal. Seguía creyendo que Akasha y Arthur necesitaban protección, pero no encontraba las palabras para argumentarlo.

—¿Qué te parecería ser mi lugarteniente? —lanzó Icario.

—¿Lugarteniente? ¿Piensa confiar también en mí?

—Eres un guerrero azul retirado, yo soy al parecer el capitán de la guardia. Creo que puedo contratarte como líder de los Heraclidas. Con paga, por supuesto. Dos comidas al día y alojamiento de por vida en los barracones de los soldados. ¿Qué me dices?

xxx

Para cuando los santos supervivientes se reunieron con el Sumo Sacerdote, este ya había logrado que Kiki se fuera a descansar, así fuera para servir de ejemplo a Akasha. Lo consideró una buena decisión, pues Ban y June cargaban a sus espaldas con nuevas tragedias: las Cajas de Pandora de Oso y Lobo, que en silencio colocaron junto a la de Hidra. Marin, tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, llegó con las manos vacías. No había rastro de Shaina, ni del manto de Ofiuco, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese sido herida por las armas mortales de la legión de Aqueronte.

A través de aquellos santos, el líder del Santuario pudo conocer a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido. Cientos cayeron en los sucesivos combates y un número similar de desaparecidos los llenaba de preocupación. Ya había sido informado por Marin, a través de la telepatía, de que los tesoros de Atenea habían sido robados, pero eso no hizo más insultante que tal cosa sucediera delante de sus narices. Mantuvo las formas por la posición que ahora ocupaba y por respeto a sus subordinados, que a pesar del agotamiento seguían ahí en pie, tan tercos como Kiki, tan obstinados como todo santo de Atenea solía ser. En esa conversación, todos pudieron visualizar mejor los recursos y debilidades del río Aqueronte, añadiéndose algunas suposiciones que Marin había pensado al sentir una aglomeración de almas en la cima del Santuario.

Solo un detalle parecía fuera de lugar. Jaki. El Sumo Sacerdote no conocía todos los detalles sobre lo que el hermano de Docrates había hecho, solo lo que le sucedió después de ser encerrado por Shaina. Ya que no había un líder al que se pudiera acudir, las amazonas decidieron tomar justicia por su mano, con pocas excepciones como Geist, que partió en busca de June. La portadora de Camaleón llegó tarde: Jaki había sido asesinado mientras dormía y los restos despedazados fueron arrojados a las bestias. Tiempo después, regresando de un viaje tan fatigoso como inútil, fue informado de tales sucesos, pero aun entonces no se sentía digno de que Atenea lo hubiese elegido. No castigó a las amazonas, para empezar, no creía que lo merecieran.

Y ahora, como un recordatorio de su desidia, Jaki había venido del infierno apoyándose en las fuerzas que le daban forma. Fue derrotado, pero se llevó consigo a tres buenos hombres. ¿Era aquello el precio a pagar por no haber obrado con justicia? Podía ser, como también era posible que fuera una consecuencia inevitable por desafiar a Hades. Si en verdad el reino de los muertos se había quedado sin soberano, era posible que algunas almas escaparan del inframundo y resucitasen en la Tierra.

—¿Se fue sin más? —dijo Marin, una vez el Sumo Sacerdote terminó de contar lo sucedido en su encuentro con Caronte.

—Regresará una vez transcurra el mismo tiempo en que mi hermano ocupó el trono papal, es decir, trece años. Entonces volverá a proponer una alianza.

—O la guerra —apuntó Ban, con una voz grave que apenas parecía suya. En realidad, poco en él era reconocible, todavía tenía media cara morada, debido a un golpe recibido por Jaki. Tardaría un tiempo en poder abrir de nuevo el ojo derecho y por las canas en el cabello, cualquiera habría dicho que aquel joven estaba entrando en la vejez.

—Estaremos preparados para cualquiera de esas opciones —dijo el Sumo Sacerdote—. Santos de Atenea, deseo aprovechar este momento para pediros disculpas.

—Su Santidad, no es necesario… —quiso decir June.

—Lo es. No estuve allí cuando fui necesitado, os dejé desamparados, negándome a creer que era digno de tomar el papel que la misma Atenea me dio. Rehuí de mi deber durante años, en busca de jóvenes que llegaran a ser mejores hombres que yo. Durante mis viajes, por omisión, dejé que tragedias sin cuento mantuvieran entre penumbras este Santuario. De todas ellas me responsabilizo, pues ninguna mancha veo en vosotros, ni en todos aquellos que lucharon esta noche, aun careciendo de un manto sagrado. Y si con la mano izquierda tomo los pecados del pasado, usaré la derecha para despejar las brumas del futuro. Sed testigos de mi juramento, santos de Atenea: Estamos aquí. De esta caída nos levantaremos, más fuertes que nunca, como siempre hemos hecho.

—Podéis contar conmigo, Su Santidad —dijo June.

—También conmigo. Puede que no haya nacido siendo un santo, pero moriré como tal.

—Menuda ocurrencia la tuya, Ban —dijo una voz conocida, adelantándose a la repuesta de Marin—. Nadie nace siendo un santo, ¿alguna vez has visto a un bebé llevando armadura? ¡Por supuesto que no lo has visto!

—¡Seiya! —dijeron, a un mismo tiempo, todos los presentes. Ninguno había esperado que el santo de Pegaso se recuperara tan pronto, mucho menos que saliera del bosque por su propia cuenta, tan relajado, tan optimista. Tan, bueno, Seiya.

—¡Ese soy yo! ¿Puedo unirme a ese nuevo Santuario que crearás, Kanon?

—Se supone que ahora debes dirigirte a mí como Su Santidad —dijo aquel, sonriendo. En distintos rincones del mundo, notó que Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga también habían despertado y se preparaban para partir al Santuario.

La llama de la esperanza volvía a arder. Y él se encargaría de que nunca volviese a apagarse. Por Atenea, por la humanidad, e incluso por sí mismo.

xxx

—¿Ese era Seiya? —preguntó Akasha—. Parece tan normal.

—¿Y qué esperabas que fuera? ¿Un superhéroe? —dijo Kiki.

Akasha iba a replicar cuando vio acercarse al Sumo Sacerdote. Por un momento, sintió ganas de correr hasta allá y abrazar a sus viejos amigos, que lo acompañaban. Ban, June… ¡Hasta a Marin, la misteriosa portadora de Águila! Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Ausencia. Un vacío hondo e interminable entre cada uno de los santos que en un instante devoró la chispa de alegría que se permitió sentir.

—Akasha —repitió el Sumo Sacerdote por tercera vez—. Responde, ¿nos acompañarás hasta la Fuente de Atenea o prefieres volver a Rodorio?

—Pues… yo… ¡Ban, estás…!

—Me recuperaré, pequeña. Soy un santo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Saben quién no es un santo y lleva un montón de horas esperándote? —intervino Kiki, carraspeando—. ¡Azrael!

—Azrael —dijo Akasha, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Azrael!

Se levantó de un brinco, llena de preocupación, y habría atropellado a más de uno si se hubiese puesto en marcha de inmediato. Sin embargo, antes de dar un solo paso, Kiki le pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo. Tres manos más le siguieron, una tras otra. June, Marin, ¡hasta Ban, que tenía ahora una cara más sombría que nunca! Todos, salvo el líder del Santuario, se unieron a esa pequeña y vieja broma.

—Seiya está cerca, tiene órdenes de escoltarte hasta Rodorio. En estas circunstancias, nadie debe viajar solo —dijo el Sumo Sacerdote, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Al ver cómo todos se adentraban en el bosque. Akasha solo pudo lamentar que en aquella ocasión, tal vez la última, no fueran seis las manos que la hacían enojar, ni estuviera Shaina, con esa voz tan autoritaria, culpándoles a todos de comportarse como niños. Extrañó los tiempos que se iban, y temió al incierto futuro.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Fue una de las batallas que más me costó escribir, debí hacerla varias veces hasta quedarme conforme. ¡Me deja muy contento que te haya gustado y te pareciera a la altura de tan tremenda guerrera! Nuestra maestra de serpientes.

Tal vez sea la sangre que corre por sus venas, tal vez solo el espíritu de un genuino santo de Atenea, pero el oso no iba a ir al infierno sin llevarse a ese asesino.

Ciertamente, ahora que la batalla ha acabado, es tiempo de recontar los daños y prepararse para el futuro. ¿Qué les deparará a nuestros héroes?

**Ulti_SG**. No estoy autorizado para expresar el destino de Shaina, tendrán que leerlo en la historia cuando toque, pero sí para confirmar que le tocaba brillar como la luna en el firmamento. Me sorprende lo rápido que vinieron a mi mente varias de las técnicas de este arco y lo mucho que me costó pensar otras más adelante, ¿las musas todavía no estaban exigiendo sus merecidas vacaciones tras años de esclavitud, tal vez?

Tramposo, ladrón… ¿Tiene más que ver con Hermes que con Hades ese tipo, no? Sea lo que sea lo que pretenda hacer con el guardarropa de Atenea, como venderlo por Amazon, una cosa es segura.

Dirá que la culpa es de los demás, por no tenerla a buen recaudo.

Ese lado macabro de Saint Seiya debía estar, y era lo menos que se merecía Jaki según nos revela en su epifanía, ¡la montaña que camina ha hecho un estupendo trabajo!

Amor y obsesión. ¡No, Naraku de nuevo no! No parece que podamos saber sobre eso, ya que Geki nos hizo el favor de sacar a Jaki de la plantilla. En cuanto a Hipólita y sus muy respetables gustos, solo queda esperar a ver qué dice la historia.


	23. Plutón 13

**Capítulo 13. **_**Hacia el distante futuro**_

Entre el pueblo de Rodorio y el Santuario solo había un camino correcto, ahora interrumpido por un hondo valle al pie de las montañas. Sin embargo, encontrarlo requería una pericia que no estaba el alcance de cualquiera, pues el terreno era irregular, lleno de colinas y agujeros que volvían la zona una suerte de laberinto natural que se había llevado la vida de muchos hombres audaces. En teoría, esa era una de las tantas defensas que el Santuario preparó en la Antigüedad para los extraños.

En la práctica, había sido la condenación para quienes, en medio de la oscuridad de la Esfera de Plutón, se retiraron del campo de batalla y quisieron regresar al hogar.

Akasha se encontraba en el final de uno de esos desvíos, con un casco de hierro entre las pequeñas manos, que lo levantaban hasta tapar la luz del sol. Cerca, dos hombres cubiertos por túnicas de viaje ayudaban al grupo enviado por Icario en la tarea de recoger a los muertos. Los cientos de hombres que no cayeron bajo arma alguna.

A ese lugar había ido a parar Orestes, mientras reflexionaba sobre el bien y el mal que había traído al Santuario. No se arrepentía de haber ofrecido su ayuda al Sumo Sacerdote, por supuesto, esas habían sido las órdenes que recibió del dios por el que luchaba y vivía. No obstante, no tenía ninguna pista sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Era como si despertar a los santos de bronce fuera la única tarea para la que había vivido hasta ese momento, de modo que bien podía morir después.

—¿Es esa vuestra voluntad? —llegó a preguntarle a los cielos, ya libres de toda oscuridad. No obtuvo respuesta, como de costumbre, no había jurado lealtad a la clase de divinidad que daba a sus fieles todo hecho. El Hijo esperaba que los hombres pensaran por sí mismos y decidieran qué era lo correcto.

Sopesó lo que se ganaría y perdería con su muerte. Él, Orestes de Micenas, poco tenía que ver ya con el mundo. El país en el que nació y estuvo destinado a gobernar ya no existía; la época que vivió era ahora recordada como una mezcla de leyendas y verdades. Seguía vistiendo como entonces, cubierto por un corto quitón y calzando sandalias, porque nunca había dejado de sentir que pertenecía a ese espacio y tiempo. Hoy en día, solo con los santos de Atenea compartía alguna conexión, la servidumbre a un dios que se preocupaba por los seres humanos y un cofre metálico, colgado a los hombros, en el que estaba guardada la armadura que aquel le había concedido. Con todo, algo lo distanciaba de los santos de Atenea, no el título, sino las acciones que había llevado a cabo. Ayudó a despertar a los santos de bronce porque así le fue ordenado, no como un gesto altruista, y lo hizo a sabiendas de que el Olimpo tomaría represalias, como bien le explicó al Sumo Sacerdote cuando no había vuelta atrás.

En resumen, si el Santuario no quería una alianza con el Olimpo —y no la querrían, pues su dios había previsto no solo a quién enviarían los dioses para detenerla, sino cómo tratarían de hacerlo—, pero tampoco quería enemistarse con los olímpicos, solo tenían que dar una prueba fehaciente de que no estaban del lado de su mayor enemigo.

Y él tenía que ser esa prueba, ese sacrificio.

Akasha cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de Orestes cuando este pisó sin querer un charco de vómito. Primero lo tomó por otro enviado de Icario, por cómo miraba, cabizbajo, los cadáveres que había en el lugar. Luego hizo memoria, recordando el día en que el Sumo Sacerdote partió a los confines del mundo en busca de la salvación de los santos de bronce. Aquel hombre que se le acercaba, de prendas tan particulares y largos cabellos castaños enmarcando un rostro adusto y regio, solo podía ser quien lo acompañó. En cuanto lo reconoció, entendió que no estaba mirando los rostros desencajados de los muertos con tristeza, sino con remordimientos.

—Murieron de asfixia. Más allá solo hay armaduras y ropa, los cuerpos de quienes murieron son polvo. Y quienes no lucharon están aquí.

—Aceptaré el castigo —aseguró Orestes, ya enfrente de la pequeña—. Mis acciones han costado las vidas de los santos de Atenea, quienes lucharon en una batalla que no era suya. ¡Permitid que lave con mi sangre mis faltas!

La aspirante a Virgo siguió mirando el casco, sin inmutarse. Incluso si Orestes se hubiese puesto de rodillas, ni siquiera lo habría mirado a la cara. Nada que aquel extraño pudiera hacer o decir cambiaría lo sucedido. La terrible hora que unió la noche y el amanecer ya había pasado, no había vuelta atrás.

—Ningún santo murió aquí por tu falta —repuso Akasha, recordando el sacrificio de Ichi, de Geki y de Nachi, así como la desaparición de Shaina. Fuera o no suya la batalla, lucharon en ella porque eran santos de Atenea, y no habían caído por azar, sino porque con ello podían salvar las vidas de miles—. En este lugar solo murieron soldados rasos, hombres que solo querían volver con sus familias en el pueblo. No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, Orestes de Micenas.

Orestes contempló los cuerpos que lo rodeaban una vez más. Ninguno obtuvo la muerte de un guerrero, solo un final tan cruel como deshonroso. Pensando en el pueblo que había dejado atrás, maldijo las palabras que había escogido, así como se replanteaba las decisiones que tomó en el momento en que arribó al Santuario. ¿Hizo bien en obedecer al Sumo Sacerdote y quedarse en Rodorio, por si todo salía mal? ¿Habría cambiado algo si hubiese luchado junto a los santos contra la legión de Aqueronte? Esas y otras preguntas asaltaban la mente del allende de Micenas.

Un destello tan brillante como el sol le tapó la vista por un instante. Usando una mano a modo de visera, distinguió a un par de viajeros, uno todavía envuelto del todo en una gastada túnica, el otro mostrando el brazo derecho, protegido por un escudo de plata. De pronto, Orestes notó como todo su cuerpo se endurecía, adquiriendo poco a poco un peso adicional, propio de la piedra. Antes de que la maldición de Medusa terminara de cubrir su rostro, esbozó una sonrisa amarga: él, que había desafiado el juicio divino, enfrentaría gustoso el juicio de los hombres, así fuera el de una niña.

Aceptaría el castigo.

El responsable de tal acto se acercó a Akasha, deteniéndose un momento en el camino para observar al petrificado Orestes. Un golpe de viento removió su capucha, revelando su identidad. De tez morena y sin un solo pelo en la cabeza por propia elección, se trataba de Zaon de Perseo, recién llegado desde Japón.

—Órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote. Debía hacer esto con el enviado del Hijo si todo salía mal —explicó el santo de plata—. Aun así, mi maestra Shaina siempre dijo que no deben tomarse medidas precipitadas. Ya que solo la muerte es definitiva, no tengo intención de destruirlo, sea o no posible devolverlo a la normalidad.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para hablar de decisiones precipitadas? —preguntó Akasha.

—Si vives en el pasado, nunca podrás avanzar hacia el futuro correcto. Por eso, nosotros, que vivimos para asegurar un futuro para la humanidad, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de ahogarnos en nuestros propios errores. No, no es tarde. Nunca lo es.

—Tenemos que luchar —interpretó a Akasha. No miraba al santo de Perseo, a quien apenas conocía, y su voz sonaba ausente. El casco que cargaba resbaló entre sus pequeñas manos y cayó el suelo—. Por este mundo, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin descanso, porque somos santos de Atenea.

xxx

Makoto ya se había acostumbrado al repentino tránsito de aldeanos. Cientos de personas de todas las edades iban de un lado a otro, confusos y desorientados al no sentir ya aquel miedo irracional de las últimas horas. El buen hacer de la guardia, así como los lazos de amistad, respeto y lealtad que por milenios habían unido Rodorio con el Santuario, sirvieron para que la situación no se descontrolara.

La presencia de Azrael era un asunto muy distinto. No creía posible que se acostumbrara nunca al chico de la Fundación, mucho menos a sus ocurrencias.

—¿¡Pretendías gasear por completo el pueblo!? ¡De verdad que eres incorregible!

—Funcionó bastante bien en la cueva bajo la Torre del Reloj —se defendió Azrael. Ningún guardia en el pueblo había tenido el valor de decirle que tenía una mancha de sangre en el labio, fruto de la única herida que recibió durante la batalla. Le había ido bastante mejor que Makoto, que llevaba el brazo colgado al hombro mediante vendas, inútil—. Habría funcionado también aquí.

Un pequeño altercado llamó la atención de ambos. En el otro extremo de la calle en que se encontraban, una amazona discutía con una cuadrilla de guardias, todos altos y fornidos, con lanzas de punta negra, escudos del mismo material y una pesada coraza a modo de armadura. No tenían que aguzar el oído para saber de qué iría la discusión, los hombres debían estar diciéndole cómo lo habrían hecho mejor que quienes lucharon, la enmascarada debía estar planteándose si el ejército de Atenea se podía permitir que cuatro soldados quedaran inválidos de por vida. Por suerte, el nuevo capitán, de nombre Icario, solía darse cuenta de esas situaciones, no demasiado frecuentes, y aparecer justo en el momento adecuado. ¿Cómo se enteraba? Solo los dioses lo sabían.

—No saben la suerte que tienen —comentó Makoto, para luego aclarar, avergonzado—: ¡No digo que me arrepienta de haber luchado en primera línea! Me refiero a las armas que les concedieron. _Gammanium_, la mejor combinación entre dureza, resistencia y peso entre los metales terrestres, uno de los componentes de los mantos sagrados y el principal de las armaduras negras. Ahora entiendo por qué el señor Kiki decidió crear armas y escudos con ese material, no eran para quienes lucharíamos cerca de los santos, sino para quienes quedarían si el enemigo nos sobrepasaba.

—Estoy seguro de que vimos a varios en el frente con lanzas como esas.

—Sí, pero… —empezó a decir Makoto, callando al notar que Azrael parecía distraído—. ¿Lo de gasear el pueblo no iba en serio, verdad?

—Ya que la evacuación no era posible, ese era el plan B —respondió el chico de la Fundación, haciendo caso omiso a la escandalizada mirada del lancero—. En el mejor de los casos, sería una victoria total en un solo movimiento, en el peor, una solución temporal que nos permitiría enterrarlos. Mis conocimientos sobre la mitología griega son elementales, sin embargo, ¿no debían los muertos hacer un pago para poder cruzar el Aqueronte y llegar al inframundo, donde serían castigados o recompensados según sus acciones? Tal vez los soldados que enfrentábamos nunca recibieron un entierro digno —sugirió, con el mentón apoyado en la mano entreabierta.

—¿Pensaste en todo esto mientras nosotros peleábamos allá fuera? —preguntó Makoto, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo un poco injusto. Fue Geki quien alejó a Azrael del campo de batalla, con un puñetazo en el estómago, además.

—¡Estaba preocupado, créeme! —exclamó Azrael, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—. Pero desde mi posición, solo podía ayudar a mantener todo en orden.

—Ya —dijo Makoto, entornando la mirada—. Varios compañeros me han dicho que parecías otra persona. Más te vale que ningún niño de Rodorio haya oído las cosas que ibas gritando por ahí a todo guardia que veías.

—¡Estaban demasiado inquietos! Para combatir el miedo antes de que se adueñe de tus tropas no basta la amabilidad, tienes que infundirles confianza, seguridad y disciplina. Y hubo alguien que fue más duro que yo. ¡Debiste estar allí! Arthur comandaba a todos como si no estuviéramos a punto de ser invadidos por un ejército de miles de hombres. Fue de mucha ayuda, cubrió con creces el puesto de Faetón.

—Arthur es inhumano —comentó una voz, demasiado aguda para provenir de Makoto. Tanto este como Azrael se sorprendieron al encontrarse a una niña detrás de ellos.

—¿Lo dijo como si fuera algo bueno o es cosa mía? Bueno, ya me estoy acostumbrando a la gente extraña de todas formas. Soy Makoto, soldado raso, mucho gusto.

—Yo me llamo Akasha, aspirante a Virgo. Gracias por cuidar de Azrael. ¡Me han contado que os habéis hecho muy buenos amigos!

—Yo no diría tanto —dijo Makoto, estrechando la mano de la pequeña.

—¡S-Señorita! No la había visto… ¡Estaba muy preocupado! —exclamó Azrael mientras bajaba y subía los brazos, sin terminar de decidir si estaba bien abrazarla.

—¿Preocupado? —repitió Akasha—. ¡Eres tú el que está sangrando!

—Azrael fue muy valiente —aseguró Makoto, asintiendo varias veces—. Cargó contra una horda entera y…

—Me mordí la lengua —interrumpió Azrael, cabizbajo—. Geki me cargó sobre los hombros desde la Torre del Reloj, a toda velocidad, y yo no paraba de hablar. Ya se imaginará lo que ocurrió. Cuando llegamos al campo de batalla, Geki me dijo que debía quedarme en Rodorio y preparar alguna locura de las mías. Oh, lo siento, señorita.

La muerte de los santos de Lobo y Oso era solo un rumor, de momento, uno que ninguno de los supervivientes que regresaron a Rodorio había desmentido o confirmado. Sin embargo, Azrael supo ver tristeza más allá de la máscara de la aspirante. No necesitaba más para imaginar el destino de sus queridos amigos.

—No es nada. Estoy bien —dijo Akasha, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sé que fuiste muy valiente. Los dos lo fuisteis. Quizá un día podríais convertiros en…

—No —cortó Makoto en redondo—. Tuve mi momento y fracasé. No fui digno de vestir un manto sagrado. En cuanto a Azrael, es demasiado mayor como para empezar a entrenar desde cero. Un candidato a santo es entrenado desde la niñez.

—Fui un niño soldado, ¿eso cuenta como experiencia? —repuso el empleado de la Fundación, el rostro iluminado ante la sola posibilidad de llegar a ser un santo.

—Y Arthur empezó a los dieciséis —añadió Akasha—. Nos entrena el mismo maestro, solo que él aspira a Géminis y yo a Virgo —le explicaba a Makoto, distraída, mientras una idea empezaba a venirle a la mente—. Tal vez pueda ayudarme. Si llevamos juntos la sugerencia al Sumo Sacerdote podríais tener una nueva oportunidad. ¡Y no solo vosotros! Muchos de los que lucharon hoy podrían.

—Los santos no gasean pueblos —masculló Makoto entre dientes—. Cuando un aspirante abandona el entrenamiento o fracasa en la prueba final, es porque así debía ser. Y la edad… ¡El cosmos no es algo que se aprenda por arte de magia! La tradición dicta que entrenar desde la infancia es vital para que el cuerpo se acostumbre.

—Algunas cosas deben ser preservadas, otras no —dijo Azrael.

—Esta tradición debe mantenerse.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque así ha sido siempre!

—Eso ocurre con todas las tradiciones que se han abandonado.

—Seguiremos hablando en otro momento —dijo Akasha de repente, disipando el tenso ambiente que se iba formando entre los dos jóvenes.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

—Tengo que disculparme con alguien. Creo que lo he visto pasar por allí —dijo Akasha, señalando más allá de donde una cuadrilla de soldados problemáticos era reprendida por el capitán Icario—. ¡Hasta pronto!

Sin dar tiempo a Azrael y Makoto para siquiera despedirse, la aspirante de Virgo salió corriendo. Ambos se miraron, confundidos. ¿Con quién se tendría que disculpar?

La tregua entre aquel par duró el escaso tiempo que le tomó a Akasha perderse en las calles de Rodorio. Un momento después, ya estaba Makoto enumerando las razones por las que ninguno de los dos podría convertirse en santo nunca.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido arder tu cosmos?

—¿Qué es el cosmos?

—¿Siquiera te planteas convertirte en santo y no sabes lo que es?

—Lo cierto es que no —admitió Azrael.

—Es fácil, el cosmos es… ¿Ese que viene es el capitán? ¿Quién lo acompaña?

Resuelto allí el asunto con los guardias alborotadores, Icario se acercaba hacia ellos acompañado de la amazona, quien resultó ser una conocida. Saludando con una mano a aquel par, Geist usaba la otra para mantener sobre unos hombros a una niña que no paraba de palparle la máscara, llena de curiosidad.

—Qué casualidad, Makoto, esta pequeña me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que Azrael ahora mismo. Quiere saber lo que es necesario para ser un santo de Atenea.

—Señora… Quiero decir, Geist, ¿usted también?

—Y yo —dijo Icario, cuyas manos estaban todavía rojas tras las bofetadas que había repartido entre sus subordinados—. Cuéntanos.

—El cosmos es una fuerza universal… —Makoto empezó a rascarse la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que le habían dicho con exactitud. Todos, hasta la niña, asintieron, llenos de curiosidad—. Es como si hubiese un universo en nuestro interior, que despertamos a través del entrenamiento y expandimos en el combate, si nuestra causa es justa y nuestra voluntad férrea. ¿Lo veis? Es muy fácil.

—Un universo —repitió Azrael, palpándose el pecho—. ¿Aquí?

—¿Tú lo has entendido? —dijo Geist, mirando a la pequeña, que negó con la cabeza.

—Si no puedes explicárselo a un niño… —dejó caer Icario.

—Pues es muy sencillo. Al principio, el universo era más pequeño que un átomo… Ah, me rindo, mejor explíquelo usted, señora… Geist, quise decir, Geist.

—¿Yo? —repitió la amazona, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención—. Nunca presté demasiada atención a la teoría. En el momento en que lo necesité, cuando mi vida corría peligro, lo di todo en un solo golpe. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente. Así fue como sentí por primera vez el cosmos arder en mi interior.

—Qué cursi. ¿Y así se queja de mi explicación, señora Geist?

Makoto se tapó la bocaza un par de segundos demasiado tarde, cuando ya había dicho demasiado donde todos preferían guardar silencio. Geist, de aspecto implacable gracias a la máscara, tomó la herida mano del lancero y empezó a moverse, trayéndole malos recuerdos a la vez que la niña reía sin parar.

—Ay, ay, ay. ¡La mano no! ¡La mano no!

—Si tienes tiempo de hacerte el gracioso, también lo tendrás para ponerte a trabajar.

Mientras veía a aquellos dos marcharse, Azrael todavía trataba de entender qué era el cosmos y cómo podía despertarlo, para así poder ser más útil a Akasha. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no notó que Icario se había quedado mirándole, muy serio.

—Es extraño verlos reír tras tantas desgracias, ¿verdad?

—Las lágrimas son la bebida preferida de Hades, la risa es el sonido milagroso que no le deja dormir bien. Que rían todos, por los vivos y por los muertos.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

—Dime la verdad. ¿Quién derrotó al guardián de Reina Muerte?

—¿Qué vencedor supondría un ejemplo a seguir para el ejército de Atenea, en su mayor parte formado por soldados rasos? —preguntó Azrael, a modo de respuesta.

—Desde luego, si Faetón pudo hacer eso, ninguno de mis hombres querría ser menos —convino Icario—. ¿Sabes que lo encontraron en el barco, inconsciente? Robaron la máscara de Rangda delante de sus narices, estoy esperando a que se recupere para darle una buena reprimenda. Tú viajaste con él a esa isla del demonio, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué volvería al barco sin pedir ayuda a nadie?

—¿Para quedarse con el mérito?

—Eso ya lo imagino yo solo. Y deja de responderme con preguntas.

—Todos los tripulantes certificaron ser empleados de la Fundación Graad, me aseguré de ello cuando emprendimos el viaje. Al final no fue posible, todos se encerraron en cuanto el barco atracó, salvo uno. Era japonés y se llama Mei… Mei… No recuerdo el apellido, tampoco el rostro. Llevaba siempre una gorra. ¿Le sirve de ayuda?

—Más o menos —dijo Icario—. Solo una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—Vuelve a dar una sola orden a mis hombres y la aspirante a Virgo tendrá una nueva asistenta. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

—Grecia necesita más hombres como tú. Anda, ve a descansar.

xxx

La persecución llevó a Akasha por medio pueblo, hasta un pozo en el que al fin encontró a quien buscaba. Un muchacho de lo más común, de camisa roja sin mangas, vaqueros azules y una cara que lo decía todo sobre lo que pensaba. La había hecho correr a propósito y eso le divertida. ¡Vaya con el héroe del Santuario!

—No ha tenido gracia.

—¿Y sí la tuvo pasar detrás, sin avisar de que te ibas? Admito que la primera vez fue mi culpa, acababa de despertar, de reencontrarme con mi hermana, no sabía qué era real y qué un sueño. Y de repente me encuentro con que Kanon es el Sumo Sacerdote y me ordena que escolte a Rodorio a la sucesora de Shaka. Bien, puedo lidiar con eso, ¡si la niña a la que debía escoltar no se hubiese ido corriendo sola!

—Creía que querías estar solo. Te vi ahí, delante de Ichi, Nachi y Geki.

La imagen le vino a la mente. Seiya murmuraba algo frente a las tres Cajas de Pandora, tal vez una oración, quizás solo una disculpa. No se atrevió a interrumpirle.

—Fue duro saber que habían muerto. Nunca crucé muchas palabras con ellos, incluso después de saber que eran mis hermanos de sangre. Llegamos a pelear en el pasado.

—Lo sé. Geki dijo que te dio una paliza.

—¡Será mentiroso! Eso es algo que me espero de Ichi, ¡Geki era un buen hombre!

—¿No mandó a Hyoga al hospital?

—Por supuesto que… Espera, ¿me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

—Si lo notas, es porque los conoces. Ellos me hablaron mucho y muy bien de vosotros, querían celebrar una gran fiesta cuando despertarais. Pero no pude protegerlos hasta que llegara ese día. No pude salvar a Ichi, ni siquiera estuve junto a Geki y Nachi cuando…

—¡Espera un momento! —interrumpió Seiya, mostrando por acto reflejo la palma abierta—. Somos nosotros quienes os hemos fallado, no tú, ni nadie que haya estado luchando mientras éramos prisioneros del reino de los sueños.

—No luché —dijo Akasha, cabizbaja. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Seiya sobre su cabeza. Buenos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, demasiado buenos para ella, que nada había hecho por cambiar las cosas—. ¡No hice nada!

—A tu edad, has hecho suficiente. Yo también tuve seis años, ¿sabes? Y lo único que hacía era llorar porque me habían apartado de mi hermana. Seika, ¿la conoces?

—¡Se pondrá bien! Está viva y su mente no fue dañada. Solo necesita reposo.

—¿Ves que sí has hecho algo? Te preocupaste por ella, por Ichi, Nachi y Geki. Yo ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar las lecciones de mi maestra sin quedarme dormido. Necesité seis años de entrenamiento para dejar de quejarme de mi suerte y aprender lo que tú ya sabes. Todos tenemos un destino, una misión en la vida. Pero no solo se trata de aceptarla sin cuestionarnos nada, ¿sabes?

—¿Acaso deberíamos rebelarnos contra el destino escrito en las estrellas? —cuestionó Akasha, a lo que Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros forjamos nuestro destino. Y eso también está forjado en las estrellas.

Al ver cómo Akasha no decía nada, Seiya quiso buscar una explicación menos poética, más clara. Mientras se rascaba la barbilla, la voz de alguien surgió en su mente como un vago recuerdo. Trató de dar forma a quien emitía esas palabras, pero se encontró observándose a sí mismo. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. Desde el momento en que despertó, cuanto había soñado, una vida entera, se empezó a derrumbar, cayendo en el olvido para dejar paso a la vida que en verdad había vivido.

Para cuando el santo de Pegaso volvió a hablar, aquel pensamiento se había esfumado de su mente, tal y como ocurre con los sueños después de despertar.

—Un hombre y su destino, no existe diferencia entre ambos. No se trata de aceptar algo impuesto y ajeno, sino…

—¿Propio? —completó Akasha.

—Y flexible. Nuestro destino no solo depende de cosas que no podemos controlar, sino también de nuestra voluntad. No eres culpable de lo ocurrido hoy. Y sé que Ichi, Nachi, Geki… y Shaina. Todos ellos coincidirían conmigo, los conozco. Escúchame —pidió, dirigiéndole la mirada; ella se la devolvió, expectante—: No dejes que la culpa te consuma, no te quedes esperando lo inevitable sin hacer nada para remediarlo. Debes volverte fuerte, porque el destino de un santo no es un regalo ni una imposición, ¡es algo que debemos crear con nuestras propias manos!

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, corto y frágil, pues pronto quedó roto en pedazos. Cerca, una madre y su hija rompían en llanto, precediendo a una oleada de murmullos y gritos. Curiosos, familiares y amigos conquistaron el ambiente con el dolor de la pérdida, extendiendo por el pueblo de Rodorio la verdad sobre los desaparecidos.

Akasha tembló, recordando el encuentro con Orestes. También Seiya sintió un estremecimiento, no pudo evitarlo, no al oír lo que contaba el grupo de Icario.

—Yo podría ayudarte —dijo el santo de Pegaso, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse sereno—. Sé fuerte. ¡Volvámonos más fuerte que todas las generaciones que nos precedieron! ¡No permitiremos que esto se repita! Lo…

Un juramento iba a salir de la boca de Seiya, en nombre de la diosa en la que creía y de las estrellas bajo las que tantos héroes habían nacido, pero no le fue posible; Akasha se había aferrado a él. Al abrazar a la pequeña, sus manos notaron al fin que estaba temblando, y supo de ese modo que aquella no era solo la valiente sucesora de Shaka, sino una niña de seis años que había encarado por primera vez la guerra y la muerte. Escuchó en silencio el llanto, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, comprendiendo lo poco que, en ese momento, aquella necesitaba saber del destino, el futuro y la culpa.

Con la cabeza contra el estómago de Seiya, la máscara aun cubriéndole el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Akasha repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez:

**LO SIENTO.**

_**Notas del autor:**_

Por diversos motivos, el próximo lunes no me será posible publicar, así que decidí darles una doble publicación el día de hoy. ¡Con este capítulo culmina el primer arco de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	24. Interludio

**Interludio**

Ifigenia observaba la entrada entreabierta, dominada por la duda.

La puerta, hecha de cuerno, era una entre otras tantas que se extendían a ambos lados de un pasillo cristalino. Aquel espacio carecía de adornos en el techo, suelo y paredes del mismo azul pálido del río Lete, dispuesto para hacer olvidar a los soñadores los mundos que habían visitado en el Oneiroi, palacio de los Ensueños y el Sueño mismo. ¡Incautos ellos, que en su mayoría olvidan mantener en el recuerdo los restos que de esos mundos soñados Mnemosine les deja en los primeros instantes del despertar!

Pero Ifigenia no guardaba interés en el conocido mundo azul, cubierto de puertas en la misma medida que el cielo nocturno lo está de estrellas. Los ojos soñadores de la guardiana del Oneiroi se mantenían en el oscuro hueco que separaba la puerta hecha de cuerno, de su común estado de cierre. Ella sabía que, de no hacerlo, el sueño que poco tiempo atrás contenía, no podría ser jamás recordado. Miraba el negror infinito, hipnotizada, hasta que la dulce voz de una joven buscó sacarla del trance.

—¿Qué dolor aqueja tu corazón, Ifigenia? —preguntó la mujer de vestido blanco.

El cabello castaño, los ojos grises y la blanca piel de su rostro y brazos pertenecían a Saori Kido, reencarnación de Atenea. Sin embargo, aquella entidad nació del Zeus Onírico, y no de aquel que gobierna en la más alta cima sobre los dioses, pilares del mundo consciente al que los hombres llaman realidad. Un ente entre mil, que reina sobre los sueños que crea para reyes, héroes, y otros hombres ilustres.

—Ninguno que merezca la atención de los inmortales, mi señor —respondió Ifigenia. Y aunque la amazona no volteó, ya que aún mantenía la mirada fija en la tumba de un sueño roto, eran incuestionables su respeto y humildad.

—Oh, Ifigenia —dijo la entidad, ya más cerca de la amazona—. Llegaste a este reino como humana, casta sierva de Artemisa, protectora de doncellas. Tal es tu origen, por el que con humildad inclinas la cabeza ante los dioses, hacedores de la humanidad. Pero, ¿acaso no volviste a nacer de mi padre, Hipnos, de quien todos los sueños nacen? ¿No fue Artemisa, diosa partera, quien iluminó con luz de plata tu segundo nacimiento?

—¡Así es! —exclamó Ifigenia; el orgullo inundaba su pecho.

—Si es así, ¿no estamos unidos por el vínculo de la hermandad, aún más antiguo que los Señores del Olimpo? —Ante la pregunta de la entidad, Ifigenia asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué temer compartir penas, así como antaño compartimos origen?

—No quiero olvidarlo —respondió Ifigenia con voz queda—. Si las puertas se cierran, ni siquiera yo podré recordarlo, ¿verdad?

—Aun tú, que tantos sueños has visitado, ¿los recuerdas una vez han terminado? —preguntó la entidad, sirviéndole a Ifigenia como respuesta—. Pero de la Muerte y el Sueño, Eros es hermano…

El último comentario de la entidad, con una voz regia y potente como solo podía proceder de los más grandes héroes y reyes, causó en Ifigenia un sobresalto. Un aro plateado con doce —infinitas— llaves colgando cayó contra el suelo azul, y la amazona se agachó presurosa a recogerlo. Una vez tocó el frío metal con los dedos, volvió la mirada hacia la entrada ennegrecida, temiendo que se hubiese cerrado al dejar de vigilarla. Al contemplarla aún abierta, Ifigenia sonrió, jugueteando con el aro de plata.

—Ha llegado —comentó la entidad. Ifigenia, sabedora de que la puerta no se cerraría por el momento, volteó con lentitud.

No se encontró con la pelirroja hermana del santo de Pegaso, ni con el envoltorio mortal de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. La forma de la entidad era ahora masculina: alto, fornido y de anchos hombros; el corto cabello oscuro y la espesa pero bien recortada barba, así como los ojos grandes y firmes, evocaban el regio porte de los reyes de la Antigüedad. Vestía un corto quitón, sujeto por un cinto y fíbulas en los hombros; por encima de la prenda procedente de Oriente, lo cubría un amplio manto. Y no calzaba los zapatos propios de los hombres de la era contemporánea, presente del mundo consciente, sino sandalias. Para Ifigenia, la similitud con uno de los viajeros que hacía tan poco había guiado —no aquel a quien deseaba mantener en su memoria, sino Orestes, el callado compañero—, resultaba evidente.

—¿Quién ha llegado? —preguntó.

—Aquel que fue liberado de la más antigua prisión —respondió la entidad.

Y sin hacer más preguntas, apretando con fuerza el aro del que colgaban las llaves del palacio, Ifigenia salió corriendo. Sabía muy bien quién había venido, y para qué.

xxx

El firmamento era siempre subyugado por la noche, el viento soplaba suave y templado, y las verdes tierras que rodeaban la cueva que se encontraba al final del camino, estaban cubiertas por toda clase de plantas hipnóticas. Caronte, vistiendo todavía las prendas que llevó en su invasión al Santuario, pasó por la invitación al sueño eterno que todos los visitantes de aquel lugar recibían. Permanecía firme, extrayendo de debajo de la chaqueta una espada invisible.

De inmediato, el invasor hizo una exagerada genuflexión, inclinando la cabeza hasta mirar el suelo. No se trataba solo de Hipnos, quien permanecía recostado a pocos metros, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas cruzadas de una bella mujer. Él, que ha causado más dolor y muerte que ninguna criatura sobre la faz de la Tierra, sabía su lugar frente a los inmortales; sin embargo, la razón de su gesto era el deseo de no mirar a aquella que jugueteaba con los dorados cabellos del dios. Sabía que de levantar la mirada se encontraría con Pasítea, de sonrosada y viva piel, y un rostro siempre alegre, iluminado por una sonrisa que solo sus hermanas Cárites —y Afrodita, de todas las diosas la más hermosa—, podrían igualar. Pero, ¿tenía él, derecho a recibir bendición semejante de quien desde el alba de los tiempos, era esposa de Hipnos? ¿Se lo permitiría el padre de los Oneiros, quien solo a una había amado?

—¿Por qué te inclinas, Caronte? —preguntó Hipnos con su característica voz neutra.

—¿Cómo podría estar de pie, encontrándoos vos acostado? —se excusó Caronte, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Es mi estado natural —respondió Hipnos—. Pero te pido que me mires a los ojos, si tu deseo es hablar.

Caronte levantó cabeza, y por un segundo vio a Pasítea, con una corona de flores sobre el cabello. El rostro de aquélla, en parte oculto por el flequillo y la inclinación de la cabeza, respondió la mirada con su sonrisa eterna, y el invasor del Santuario no se extrañó al notar que ninguna alegría lo inundaba. Admiraba la belleza de la deidad —solo un loco podría negarla— pero la magia divina que a aquella y sus hermanas envolvía según las leyendas, no le afectó, del mismo modo que tampoco lo hacía el efecto somnífero del lugar, ni lo hicieron los poderes de aquel bribón pelirrojo del Santuario. Tan fuerte era la bendición de Ares, aún fluyéndole en cada gota de sangre.

—La espada de Hades —dijo Hipnos, mirando el espacio en apariencia vacío que pesaba sobre las dos palmas de Caronte, abiertas hacia el cielo—. ¿Pretendes entregármela?

—En el alba de los tiempos, los Hijos de la Noche otorgaron dones a los Olímpicos, victoriosos sobre Crono —relató Caronte—. Hipnos, quien había desposado a Pasítea, hija del Crónida, recibió de Zeus la petición de crear los sueños reales, que enseñarían el futuro a los mortales tal y como lo hacía Febo. Entonces nacieron Morfeo, Fantaso e Iquelo. Pero aquel saber sería la perdición de la raza de los hombres, y en su sabiduría, el Crónida ordenó la creación de los sueños falsos. Para cumplir tal voluntad, fueron engendrados mil Oneiros, hermanos de los anteriores. De ese modo, los seres humanos solo conocerían el porvenir cuando fuera necesario, y ese conocimiento estaría en manos de los más ilustres entre ellos, capaces de llevar tal carga.

—Continúa —pidió Hipnos. Las lagunas y malinterpretaciones propias de las leyendas que se extendían por la Tierra no le importaban, siempre y cuando permaneciera la esencia de la historia que se estaba contando.

—La Muerte, gemelo del Sueño, siguió a Hades hasta el límite del Abismo donde moran los Titanes, y en aquel vacío nació el genuino reino nombrado igual que su creador. Un lugar de descanso para las almas de los muertos, mucho antes de que el hombre se envileciera como la servil mascota de Ares que hoy es. Tánatos, maravillado ante la obra de Hades, le regaló una parte de sí mismo: era invisible, como lo es la muerte para cada mortal, y adquirió la forma de espada por voluntad de Hades, para diferenciarla del tridente de Poseidón y el cetro de Zeus. Se dice…

—¿Se dice? —repitió Hipnos, tras un tiempo de silencio.

—Al desprenderse de una parte de sí mismo, Tánatos permitió a quienes no nacieron inmortales, la posibilidad de serlo a través de medios diversos. La espada de Hades es capaz de deshacer cualquiera de esos cambios; la inmortalidad obtenida con esfuerzos y argucias no existe para ella. Y se dice… Se dice que aun aquella que es natural podría ser negada, pues la Muerte y la espada son lo mismo… ¿Acaso es cierto? —preguntó Caronte al final, había llegado demasiado lejos en su relato como para no hacerlo.

—Lo desconozco. Esa espada nunca ha conocido el cuerpo de dios —respondió Hipnos, sabedor del auténtico interés de Caronte—. ¿Deseas comprobar esa leyenda, quizás?

Hipnos extendió los brazos hacia los lados, dejando al descubierto el pecho vestido en sombras. Caronte miró al dios, sorprendido, y tras unos segundos de indecisión dejó caer la espada sobre la hierba; no hizo ningún sonido.

El silencio continuó unos minutos más. Hipnos veía el tentado corazón de Caronte con aún más nitidez que el resto de aquel espacio, preguntándose si debía corregir su empobrecida versión de los hechos. ¿Tenía sentido decirle que fue él, más que Tánatos, el maravillado por los Campos Elíseos que Hades creó en el inhóspito vacío? ¿Debía saber Caronte, que fue él quien convenció a Tánatos de otorgar tan preciado don a Hades, desprendiéndose de una parte de su propio ser? ¿Y acaso podría aquel guerrero incansable, comprender lo distinto que era el lazo que unía a los Hijos de la Noche y Zeus, de la simple gratitud, respeto y devoción? ¿Cómo hablar de la importancia del Crónida a quien ha visto a reyes y emperadores corromperse y caer ante los más lamentables destinos? No, que aquel niño —pues era un niño si se le comparaba con Hipnos, observador de los reinados de Urano y Crono— siguiera inclinado ante una espada de Damocles que no existe, atraído por rebeliones imposibles. Así se movía la Creación, orgullosa de su estado de realidad y sus leyes, y así se seguiría moviendo.

—Ofrecí trece años al Santuario —dijo al fin Caronte—. Sin embargo, ahora dudo de que haya sido lo correcto.

—¿Incumplirás tu palabra? —preguntó Hipnos.

—Tengo un presentimiento —dijo Caronte, evitando la pregunta—. ¡Y aún no me he recuperado del veneno de Campe! —exclamó, pensando en la ocasión, ya lejana, en la que golpeó los colmillos de la criatura para poder escapar—. ¿Debería enviar otra legión? Tal vez Cocito o Flegetonte…

Antes de terminar sus cavilaciones, Caronte giró para detener una flecha, disparada a su corazón. Más allá, a pocos metros, una bella mujer tensaba el arco, regalo de Artemisa para las doncellas que en su nombre luchan. Aún con la flecha en la mano, el guerrero se acercó a la amazona con paso tranquilo. Por su parte, Ifigenia recurrió a su segundo mejor arte, y pronto Caronte se vio rodeado por un ejército de determinadas arqueras.

—¿A quién amas, princesa de Micenas? —preguntó Caronte tras la espalda de Ifigenia, la real. Esta giró a la vez que daba un salto hacia atrás, y disparó otra flecha que el guerrero esquivó con facilidad—. ¿Qué santo robó tu corazón? ¿Qué sueño te ha cautivado al visitarlo?

Caronte preguntaba al oído de Ifigenia, y con la flecha que aún sostenía jugueteaba con el cabello de la amazona. Esta, por momentos paralizada, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo pelando con el hombre que desde siempre había sido su amigo. Cuando lo vio en aquel lugar, inclinado, la reacción debía ser la de abrazarle tras su prolongada ausencia. Sin embargo, escuchar de una invasión al Santuario —aquella fuerza de la justicia por la que Jabu de Unicornio se había sacrificado— le provocó el deseo de detenerlo. Ella conocía a aquel hombre, y por ello sabía de lo peligroso que podía ser para el menguante ejército de Atenea.

Al sentir la flecha sobre la oreja, Ifigenia saltó de nuevo, al tiempo que incontables proyectiles impactaron contra Caronte, desapareciendo al llegar a su cuerpo. El guerrero podía ver más allá de aquellas ilusiones, y la única saeta real la bloqueó con la que tenía en la mano. Entonces, Caronte volvió acercarse a la amazona, y la abrazó. Ifigenia miró al guerrero, una sonrisa dominaba su rostro, distinta a la de ella o la señora Pasítea o el resto de las Cárites. Él sonreía como debían hacerlo los demonios: astuto, pero con una cierta picardía que sustituía la acostumbrada crueldad.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Caronte, restando importancia a los ataques de Ifigenia. Acercó la punta de la flecha a los labios de la amazona, para luego dejarla caer hasta apuntar a la altura del pecho—. ¿Por quién late el corazón de la princesa de Micenas? Dímelo, para así poder perdonarle la vida, dejando por cuantas décadas permita la inflexible Átropos, las puertas de sus sueños entreabiertas para ti.

A Ifigenia no le extrañó lo errado que estaba Caronte: ¿cómo podía saber de Jabu y su sacrificio, si ya no era más que un sueño que Mnemosine dejó partir? Tras liberarse del abrazo, dio lentos pero firmes pasos hacia atrás, y en cuanto el guerrero pretendió seguirla, hizo que la flecha que esgrimía estallara en plumas negras. Pronto, un embrujo de ensueño asaltó todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, al tiempo que un disimulado hilo de aguas del Leteo —Ifigenia había bañado sus flechas en él antes del primer disparo— navegó por los pliegues de sus ropas y la piel, adentrándose en el oído en busca del cerebro. Ninguno de aquellos intentos dio resultados: no era posible controlar al que un día fue siervo de Ares, como tampoco un campeón del Olimpo podía olvidar su misión.

—Todos —dijo al fin Ifigenia, sabiéndose derrotada.

—¿Todos los santos? —preguntó Caronte, casi sin creérselo.

—Quiero que perdones las vidas de todos los santos de Atenea —reiteró Ifigenia—. No ataques el Santuario ahora, ni dentro de seis meses o un año. Eso pido.

—De acuerdo —respondió Caronte de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Ifigenia por un instante—. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer si los dioses me piden lo contrario?

La pregunta no estaba dirigida a Ifigenia, sino a la entidad que ahora la respaldaba, adoptando la forma de un rey de antaño. La mirada de Caronte, entornada, atravesaba a aquella apariencia con una furia tan inmensa, que la amazona pensó en volver a tensar el arco. Detrás, sin haberse movido de su cómoda posición, Hipnos decidió intervenir.

—¿Ofreciste trece años de tregua sin el permiso de los Olímpicos? —preguntó Hipnos. La crítica atravesó a Caronte, y la mejor espada no habría sido igual de letal—. Solo cumple tu palabra, y de esa forma honrarás a quienes sirves.

—¿Será lo mejor? —preguntó Caronte, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Dejó el tiempo pasar, sin que nadie dijera nada.

—La maldición de Campe —empezó a hablar Ifigenia, rompiendo el incómodo mutis—, ¿si la elimino, volviéndola sueño, harías caso a mi petición?

—Tanto poder no está en tus manos —dijo Caronte—. No puede…

—En Ifigenia se encuentra mi fuerza, como en todos mis hijos —apuntó Hipnos, lejano; sus ojos posados en el resplandeciente rostro de su esposa.

—Dunamis —murmuró Caronte, y luego asintió—. Acepto, Ifigenia, ningún santo morirá por mi mano durante los próximos trece años, en la época y la Tierra de la que he regresado, siempre y cuando no vuelvan a tener trato con el Hijo y sus siervos, tal y como han asegurado, y se limiten a su labor. ¿Os parece aceptable?

Ifigenia asintió enseguida, aunque el silencio de Caronte la impulsó a añadir una cláusula más a aquel pacto, después de recibir la aprobación de su señor.

—Una alianza entre los santos de Atenea y las fuerzas del Hijo activará nuestro trato. La maldición de Campe empezaría a menguar desde ese momento. Así lo juro.

Fue hasta ese momento que Caronte asintió, conforme.

—Pero me sigo preguntando: ¿quién es el hombre que te ha movido a pedirme algo así, princesa? Ninguno de los que murieron esta noche, espero.

—No soy una princesa —dijo la amazona. Caronte estaba cerca de ella; las manos, frías como la nieve en invierno, sobre las hombreras—. No fue ese el hado bajo el que nací.

—Pero las hijas de los reyes son llamadas princesas —dijo Caronte—, aun si son sus propios padres quienes le niegan ese destino. —La mirada volvió a tornarse furibunda, directa a la entidad que custodiaba a Ifigenia, o más bien a la forma que había adquirido—. Ahora debo irme, ¿no guardas alguna sonrisa para un viejo amigo? Son preferibles a las flechas, ¿sabes?

Desconociendo por qué, Ifigenia se apartó, sin corresponder aquella petición. Caronte la miró con la clase de rostro que enemigos y aliados, amantes y odiados, jamás podrían ver, y desapareció. Dentro de trece años volvería, buscando el pago por el pacto que había aceptado con tan pocas reservas. Atacaría a los santos, si es que estos no hallaban en aquel período un tiempo de reflexión. Sí, si no tomaban la decisión correcta, el Santuario conocería por última vez el auténtico significado de la desesperación, y esa idea la angustiaba. Ella, admirada por la determinación de Jabu, no deseaba que su sacrificio fuera en vano, y con esa angustia había tensado el arco frente a un amigo.

—¿En verdad necesita ayuda para liberarse de la maldición de Campe? —preguntó la entidad con forma y voz de rey.

—No, se habría recuperado por sí mismo; él es uno de los Astra Planeta —respondió Hipnos—. Pero en los reinos de la vigilia, siempre es necesario dar y recibir para que nadie quede inconforme, así el pago sea simbólico.

Hipnos seguía acostado, e Ifigenia, tranquilizada al ver resuelto el conflicto, se le acercó para devolverle las llaves del Oneiroi. Incluso ella, guardiana del palacio, no debía tenerlas siempre en mano. El dios tomó el aro sin levantarse, mirando a la amazona.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Ifigenia? —preguntó Hipnos, suspicaz.

—Guié a Unicornio y él salvó a los santos de bronce —confesó Ifigenia con voz entrecortada. Detrás, la entidad de regia forma negó con la cabeza, formando una enigmática sonrisa.

—Eso podría jugar en contra o a favor de los reinos de la vigilia, pero ya no depende de nosotros —dijo Hipnos—. Unicornio, Jabu, hijo de Mitsumasa Kido. Deseas que Mnemosine lo mantenga para ti, a él que ha dejado de existir —adivinó.

Ifigenia notó un diminuto peso extra en la mano y, antes de responder, vio una de las llaves de plata del palacio. Recordó el negro vacío tras la puerta entreabierta, y el sueño que antes contenía.

—Te concedo el derecho de cerrar esa puerta, o de mantenerla abierta por siempre, si es tu deseo —dijo Hipnos, y ni entonces su voz dejó la natural neutralidad, ni su rostro volteó. Solo los ojos, cerrados ahora, le daban una apariencia distinta.

—Yo… Pero… No obedecí… —decía Ifigenia, temblando. Sus blancas mejillas se vieron empañadas por hilos acuosos, naciendo de la felicidad que la embargaba. Mientras aquella puerta siguiera abierta, así hombres, dioses, y el mismo tiempo lo hubiesen olvidado, ella recordaría a aquel valeroso muchacho.

—Tal vez Ifigenia se pregunte qué debe dar a cambio —sugirió la entidad.

La guardiana del Oneiroi giró levemente, y por fin pudo recordar en la forma de la entidad la olvidada imagen de su padre, Agamenón de Micenas.

—En los reinos de la vigilia, siempre es necesario dar y recibir. Pero aquí —la voz de Hipnos se alzó como rara vez ocurre, al tiempo que el dios abría sus ojos dorados—, todos mis hijos han de saberlo: no hay más ley que mi capricho.

Sí, en verdad los hijos de Hipnos sabían bajo qué voluntad existían. El ente con la apariencia de Agamenón, y la amazona bañada en lágrimas de felicidad, sonrieron ante aquella verdad. Y así como en el mundo que muchos llaman realidad una niña pedía perdón entre llantos, Ifigenia da las gracias a su señor, su segundo padre.

Mientras, Hipnos dirigía su mirada al negro firmamento de las Tierras del Sueño, tan lejano y a un tiempo tan cerca del mundo de los hombres mortales, donde brillaba una inmensa y brillante esfera. Extrajo un manuscrito de sus ropas, extendiéndolo hacia aquella luna lejana, mostrándole el contenido firmado con letra esmeralda. Y el dios dijo algo, hablando de los tiempos que vendrían.

Pero nadie pudo escucharlo.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Respuestas Capítulo 12:**

**Shadir**. Fue una dura batalla, sin nuestros héroes de siempre, pero otros ocuparon su lugar y lucharon como los grandes, aun a costa de sus vidas. Ahora queda a los que sobrevivieron seguir protegiendo este mundo, como siempre harán los santos de Atenea.

Sí, es la misma. Hipólita de Águila Negra, antaño aspirante al manto de Hércules.

**Ulti_SG**. Era la idea, doble publicación para dos semanas sin capítulo. Me alegra que haya gustado la idea, ¡no podía dejarlos esperando justo en este momento!

No había presupuesto para grabar los cinco minutos, así que Caronte… Ah, todavía no llegamos a eso. Sí, el escudo de Medusa es tan útil que se siente un desperdicio que nunca tengamos un protagonista santo de Perseo, ¿por qué no podía tener Saint Seiya Omega Santos de Atenea de protagonistas, si dos de ellos eran Orión y Águila? Aparte de repetir a Pegaso, claro está. Sobre el sentido de oportunidad de Kiki y el propio Perseo, ¿qué puedo decir? Nadie espera que tu próximo enemigo sea un ejército de zombis inmortales, armas de muerte instantánea y aguas que te roban cosmos. Y es mala cosa concentrar demasiados guerreros con un cosmos poderoso donde se manifiesta el río Aqueronte, como bien supieron las ninfas de Dodona.

Mantengo la idea de que los caballeros negros se parecen a los portadores originales de las armaduras negras que ellos visten, por eso Hipólita se parece a Marin, la santa de Águila de esta época. En cuanto al hombre que se robó la máscara, ¿quién será, aparte de otro ladrón más? ¡Puros ladrones enfrentarán los santos de Atenea!

Jaki solo pudo hacer cosas terribles. Es Jaki, al fin y al cabo.

Caronte es la clase de persona que mataría a toda tu familia y luego te echaría la culpa por no llegar a tiempo para negociar la renovación de tu seguro del hogar.

De nuevo voy a usar el sacrosanto manga original como barrera y decir que Seiya hizo lo mismo en el arco de Poseidón, levantarse de un coma de un mes sin ser consciente para salvar a… No, espera, lo hizo para resolver un problema que no debía existir para empezar. Olvidemos que esa escena ocurrió, y por tanto neguemos que tenga cualquier clase de justificación más que decir que… Veamos, ¡fue el cosmos! ¡El cosmos lo hizo! Y el hospital claro, no hay mejores médicos que los de la Fundación Graad.

Los capítulos de desarrollo son los más divertidos de escribir, y eso lo digo como fan de toda clase de acción, dan mucho juego y menos estrés.

**Respuestas Capítulo 13:**

**Ulti_SG**. Bueno, si Perseo sigue vivo en próximos capítulos, significará que lo hizo por deseo expreso de Kanon, o que Kanon es un buenazo que lo perdona todo.

Tuve más presente todo el dilema que se armó para que Anakin pudiera ser entrenado como Jedi, pero el ejemplo y la franquicia son lo mismo. Makoto tiene la ventaja de que ya tuvo entrenamiento, cuando menos, aunque si acabó como un vigía holgazán es que Azrael tiene tantas posibilidades como él. ¿Lo lograrán los dos? ¿Lo logrará solo uno y el otro tendrá que ver desde la distancia? Solo leyendo podrán saber.

Es el protagonista, claro que es buena gente, salvo que hablemos de la época en la que vivimos, donde el héroe puede ser un narcotraficante financiando un golpe de Estado. Veremos si también tiene algo de pesado en el futuro, si sí, culparé de ello a la misma existencia de ELDA, porque, ¿quién querría responsabilizarse de sus propias decisiones? Es un tema denso el de cruzar a los originales de una historia con nueva generación con los personajes adaptados, sobre todo cuando tras estos últimos hay un peso tan grande, pero en este caso todavía recuerdo que las palabras solo fluyeron.

Dejaré que decidan los lectores la respuesta a esa incógnita, no me llevo bien con forzar ese mensaje como se hizo en otra historia. Sobre lo otro, definitivamente, Caronte, aparte de fuerte, es más tramposo que el mismo Yugi.


	25. Neptuno 1

**Capítulo 14. Doce años después**

El hombre dio un paso al frente, un salto de fe hacia el vacío interestelar. La piedra, flotando en medio de la nada, reaccionó a la voluntad del hombre, volando presta hacia él. Otras piedras, acaso meteoritos aplanados por un espacio inclemente, le siguieron, formando una escalera a través de la cual el hombre ascendía, seguro de sí mismo.

Vestía ropas sencillas y holgadas, propias de alguien de mayor edad y altura. La máscara tribal que le cubría el rostro lo distinguía del guardia de seguridad que había aparentado ser, pero había algo más que lo hacía destacar, menos visible, eso sí. La confianza con la que pisaba cada peldaño flotante, rodeado por un mar de estrellas, no era propia de un hombre común y corriente, viviendo como una complaciente marioneta del destino, sino de aquel que dejará una huella en el mundo, si no es que la ha dejado ya. Como una última muestra de tal resolución, se quitó la máscara cuando rozaba ya el penúltimo peldaño, arrojándola allá donde decenas de constelaciones brillaban con un aire que él consideraba nostálgico. Un vistazo fugaz a la era mitológica.

Al llegar a la cima, se encontró en un suelo circular, elevado por la misma magia que la escalera que había recorrido. La imagen en relieve de una mujer de perfil, con la cabeza cubierta por un yelmo, dominaba el centro. Tres círculos la rodeaban, de bronce, de plata y de oro, fue ante este último, el más cercano, que el hombre se detuvo.

—He vuelto —dijo con voz suave, extendiendo la mano hacia el frente. Entre sus dedos, que por un momento acariciaron el vacío sobre la efigie de la mujer guerrera, apareció de pronto un báculo coronado por el ave de la victoria, rodeada por el disco solar.

El hombre atravesó el círculo dorado por el octavo de los doce segmentos en que estaba dividido. No se atrevió a pisar, empero, el rostro de la mujer del yelmo, se quedó a medio metro del centro, de modo que el báculo que sostenía ahora con ambas manos quedara a esa altura. Permaneció así un tiempo, hasta que el mundo cambió.

Doce figuras aparecieron alrededor de aquella área circular, de un dorado más brillante que la lejana e inerte luz de las estrellas. Desde el Carnero Blanco hasta los Peces, todas las constelaciones zodiacales se habían manifestado allí para oír al hombre.

—Niké es nuestra y nuestro es el camino hacia Atenea. Vayamos pues, hermanos míos, hacia un mundo dorado, más allá del bien y del mal.

xxx

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, presa de un cansancio para el que no tenía explicación. Se encontró con que tenía la corona papal entre las manos, más pesada en ese momento de lo que había sido en doce años portándola. ¿Por eso se lo había quitado?

—Tiene que ser eso —susurró, viendo su reflejo en el metal dorado a la vez que pensaba en la principal propiedad de aquel yelmo: proteger los pensamientos del líder del Santuario, volver insondables la memoria, las intenciones e incluso la identidad de quien ha sido elegido para dirigir el más poderoso ejército de la Tierra. Con él puesto, nadie podría adentrarse en su sueño reparador para tornarlo pesadilla, nadie podría confundirlo con visiones, fueran falsas o medias verdades, nadie excepto…

Se levantó, airado y con el casco de nuevo donde debía estar. Un nombre estaba por salir de su garganta cuando oyó una vocecilla que no venía de ninguna parte.

—¡No Plutón, Neptuno! —dijo el extraño que le había mostrado aquella visión—. ¿Quién es tu enemigo, Sumo Sacerdote? ¿Y quién es tu aliado?

Las inmensas puertas del templo papal se abrieron en ese momento, interrumpiendo la conexión con aquel extraño. Un guardia, de la casta de los vigías, cruzó presuroso la alfombra roja del salón, inclinándose ante los escalones que lo separaban del trono.

—Su Santidad, traigo noticias de la división Andrómeda. El Argo ha llegado a la isla de las Greas sin incidentes. Muy pronto recuperarán el Ojo y podrán…

—Alto —cortó enseguida el Sumo Sacerdote—. Terminar la búsqueda que ellos mismos escogieron no enmienda los pecados que los llevaron al exilio. Ni siquiera Shun, quien decidió acompañarles en tal condena a pesar de sus numerosas hazañas, está exento de cumplirla. No regresarán al Santuario. Todavía no.

—Disculpadme, Su Santidad, no pretendía ser indiscreto —dijo el guardia, ya levantándose. Estaba por retirarse cuando oyó un carraspeo—. ¿Su Santidad?

—Haz llamar al santo de Libra —ordenó el Sumo Sacerdote, con un tono menos duro que iluminó la cara del guardia. Cuando este, disciplinado a pesar de la emoción, salió del recinto y cerró las puertas, se permitió murmurar para sí—: ¿Qué embrujo lanzaste sobre estos haraganes, pequeña? ¿Y por qué me afecta también a mí?

Sacudió la cabeza, formando una sonrisa que solo se permitía mostrar en soledad. Entonces recordó que podía no estar solo, que era posible que nunca lo hubiese estado y que el enemigo supiera todo cuanto iba a hacer.

—Si eso es así, solo tengo que ir un paso por delante de mí mismo.

Abrazando a tal resolución, no menor que la del hombre que vio en sueños, cerró los ojos. Aun había tiempo para meditar. Sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Si es que había un futuro.

xxx

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, un fuego ardía sobre el centro de la caverna, iluminando un espacio que de otro modo se hallaría siempre sumido en las tinieblas.

Desde las paredes, resguardada entre las sombras, una anciana reía para recordar a dos jóvenes guerreros que ya no eran dueños de su destino. Ambos llevaban armaduras negras, eterna marca de una vida sin honor. De un lado, un japonés herido, con el cuello enrojecido y una característica cicatriz en la mejilla; sobre la tiara que le protegía la cabeza a modo de casco, lucía un cuerno partido por la mitad. Enfrente, el responsable de aquel daño daba vueltas en sentido contrario al andar de su adversario; solo su pecho gozaba ahora de protección. Encorvado, era más ágil de lo que aparentaba. Y aun más astuto. Sí, vaya que lo había sido, hasta ahora.

El japonés vio cómo se disponía a atacarle, con el rostro fiero semejante a un lobo. Después de tantas fintas y juegos, le pareció incluso decepcionante que todo se redujera a un ataque frontal. Pensó aquello mientras esquivaba el doble ataque de su oponente, una cruz hecha de viento acelerado, capaz de cortar la roca y el acero. El aire asesino se perdía en las sombras tras su espalda cuando golpeó el peto del caballero negro, destrozándolo por completo. La parte del golpe que no amortiguó aquel metal impío bastó para que el corazón de Lobo Negro se detuviera.

—Bien —dijo el japonés, contemplando cómo aquel joven caía inerte al suelo—. ¡Ya no tiene puesta la armadura negra, podéis llevároslo!

—¿Pero por qué lo matas, Unicornio Negro? —dijo la anciana en las sombras, quien pese a tales quejas aceptó el sacrificio. El orgulloso Lobo Negro fue arrastrado sin consideración por la tierra, lejos de la luz que iluminaba aquella arena de batalla.

El japonés lo observó todo en silencio, dando a la vez vueltas a aquella pregunta. ¿Por qué lo mató? Cuando enfrentó a León Negro, muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera se molestó en verificar si estaba vivo o muerto. Hacía poco tiempo, tal vez solo unos minutos, debió romperle los brazos a Oso Negro antes de poder deshacerse de su armadura, más dura que la roca y más sólida que el acero. El rostro aterrado de aquel gigante matador de bestias seguía grabado en su mente, pero más aún tenía presentes los gritos que salieron desde las sombras a las que fue arrastrado. Entonces no pudo evitar imaginar que la antigua criatura a la que rindió tal sacrificio —ya dormida, así como lo estaría pronto su hermana— devoraba los dos metros y medio de carne, hueso y sangre que habían llegado a sus manos; un hombre desprovisto de protección, pero consciente. ¿Cómo una anciana, que debía compartir un ojo y un diente con dos hermanas, podía masticar el cuerpo entero de un hombre? No tenía respuesta, pero tampoco contaba con una explicación alternativa para los gritos que escuchó de Oso Negro: en sus últimos segundos de vida, aquel valeroso adulto volvió a ser un niño indefenso, aterrado.

—Dormiré —dijo la anciana, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¡Enio, despierta!

De las sombras, así como habían surgido los caballeros negros de Oso y Lobo, sedientos de venganza, vino una mujer enmascarada. Las garras eran su arma, y la armadura de Ofiuco la protegía; no el auténtico manto sagrado, del color de la luna, sino una vulgar imitación, negra como los cabellos de su portadora.

El japonés palideció al reconocer a la recién llegada. Era incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Por qué, Makoto? —dijo la mujer, lanzándose como un rayo sobre el caballero negro de Unicornio. Ni siquiera le permitió reaccionar, en un instante ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello, ejerciendo una fuerza que Oso Negro envidiaría.

—G… yo… —trató de decir Makoto.

—¡Habéis empezado demasiado pronto! —gritó Enio, no la destructora de ciudades, eterna compañera del dios de la guerra, sino la más terrible de las Greas. Makoto ignoró aquella vieja y quejumbrosa voz, tan odiosa como las dos anteriores—. ¡Rómpela! ¡Rompe solo la armadura! ¡Rómpela ya!

De eso se trataba: destruir la armadura; si era posible, sin matar al portador. Para Makoto, ganar un combate era lo mismo que sacrificar al vencido, por mucho que no supiera qué ocurría en las sombras de la caverna. Tras cada victoria, una de las tres hermanas, en ese momento poseedora del Ojo —y el único diente— que debía compartir con las demás, dormía y despertaba a otra, para que la sucediera en la misión de resguardar los más queridos bienes con los que contaban. Claro que no todo era deber en aquellas viejas malévolas, para ellas ver hombres combatiendo por sus vidas debía ser todo un espectáculo tras milenios de ostracismo. Dos batallas sin sentido, dos vidas, aquel fue el precio para saciar la sed de sangre de dos de las Greas.

Ahora solo quedaba una.

«¿Debo sacrificarla también a ella? —pensó Makoto—. No puedo.»

Pero el instinto de supervivencia se impuso a toda emoción. Dio una patada alta contra el estómago de Ofiuco Negro, quien salió volando lejos.

Oyó entonces el restallido de un látigo. Arcos de electricidad púrpura danzaban entre los dedos de la sombra de Ofiuco, transformándose en una serpiente hecha de rayos, al servicio de Serpentario. Entendiendo el peligro de aquel arma, Makoto esquivó el primer trallazo y otros más, que resonaban por todo lugar de la caverna alumbrado por el fuego central. Pronto, el japonés conocido como la sombra de Unicornio entendió que ya no luchaba con aficionados, sino con alguien tan hábil como él, que poco a poco lo acorralaría hasta que estuviera a tiro. Por suerte, contaba con una ventaja.

«Soy más rápido —recordó entre salto y salto, haciendo oídos sordos al sonido del látigo pasando por el aire, tan semejante al siseo de una víbora—. Podría hacer que creyera que he entrado en su juego y embestir en el momento en que me vea más acorralado. No, ese fue el error de Theon, no debo atacar de frente sino…»

Sacudió la cabeza, cortando tales pensamientos. ¿Atacar? No quería hacerlo. No se suponía que debiera hacerlo. Esa no podía ser su misión.

No tardaría en lamentar tal indecisión.

—¡Solo la armadura, mujer! —exclamó Enio desde las tinieblas.

El caballero negro de Unicornio entendió demasiado tarde el significado de tales palabras, justo cuando la mujer lo ató desde los pies hasta los hombros, inmovilizándolo. Fue fácil ver que alguien como Geist no fallaría tantos ataques a propósito, así como que ni siquiera ella podría acercarse de esa forma sin que la viera venir. Había estado empleando la magia por la que desde hacía tiempo la llamaban Bruja del Caribe: una ilusión, tan semejante a la realidad que un batallón de hombres veteranos podría pasar todo un día luchando con fantasmas sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Este hombre me traicionó! —exclamó la mujer—. ¡Nos engañó a mí y a mis amigos, mis hermanos! ¡Nos trajo a este lugar como corderos de sacrificio! ¿Acaso los dioses no me permitirían hacer justicia?

—¡Solo la armadura! ¡Solo la armadura! —repetía Enio con ansiedad.

Entretanto, Makoto repasaba sus opciones. De nada le servía en ese momento su afamada velocidad, pues tenía los brazos y las piernas atados de tal forma en que no podía moverlos ni un centímetro. Tampoco la fuerza le serviría en esas circunstancias, no había sido maniatado por un látigo que pudiera cortar, sino por una serie de rayos que imitaban la forma de una serpiente letal; el mero roce con aquella víbora hacía que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo, causándole una dolorosa parálisis. Pasó poco tiempo antes de que entendiera la realidad: no podía hacer nada, había sido atrapado como un estúpido. Lo único que le quedaba era escuchar en silencio los gritos de la mujer, reproches aún más dolorosos que la constricción que lo aprisionaba.

—¡Exijo justicia! —exclamó Ofiuco Negro.

No debió hacerlo.

La luz que iluminaba el centro de la caverna se extinguió por un instante. Al regresar, Makoto ya no estaba a merced del látigo relampagueante, sino el extremo de la arena contrario a aquel en el que se encontraba la mujer, tan aturdida como él.

—Justicia —repitió Enio desde las sombras.

La victoria lograda con malas artes se había deshecho, dejando paso a un combate justo, sin trucos. Así lo entendió Makoto cuando la mujer volvió a la carga, formando de nuevo aquel látigo hecho de electricidad un instante antes de tratar de golpearlo.

De nuevo la situación original, de nuevo las dudas y la indecisión.

Rogó a los dioses una salida mientras esquivaba con holgura los ataques de su adversaria. Y recibió una respuesta.

Un tercero había aparecido entre los combatientes. El caballero negro de León Menor.

—¡Tú! —exclamaron a un mismo tiempo Makoto y la mujer.

—Sí, yo —dijo el recién llegando, acariciándose el cuello con aire distraído—. Así que nunca dejaste de ser el perrito faldero del Santuario, después de todo.

Por primera vez desde que los caballeros descubrieron, o más bien presumieron, sus auténticas intenciones, Makoto no titubeó ni dio un paso atrás. Asintió, sombrío, a la vez que una vil esperanza nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Enio exigía un sacrificio humano antes de dormir, en cuanto se retirara dejaría el Ojo sin protección. Tenía que mancharse las manos con la sangre una vez más si quería cumplir su misión, pero podía escoger. Todo había cambiado, así lo sintió antes de atacar.

El por largo tiempo conocido como Unicornio Negro cargó de frente, tal y como había hecho Lobo Negro. Mientras se acercaba, con el puño en alto, hacia León Negro, decidió que él no era mejor que aquel hombre impetuoso.

Pero algo cambió antes de que golpeara al caballero negro de León Menor, no la falta de reacción en este, pues se sabía más rápido que cualquiera de sus compañeros, sino algo más. La mujer más brava que había conocido no estaba haciendo nada más que mirar en ese momento, había dejado que otro luchara la batalla que era solo suya.

Makoto maldeciría aquel sexto sentido suyo durante mucho tiempo, empezando en el momento que golpeó la cabeza de León Negro. ¡Qué ilusión más realista era aquella! Oyó el crujido de los huesos, los sesos chocando contra el cráneo, la respiración de un guerrero tan joven como necio deteniéndose… Pero como esperaba, Enio no le recriminó haber matado a su presa, no dijo nada, pues la magia de una mortal no podía engañar a una de las Greas, poseedoras del Ojo.

Un hombre común habría caído en la trampa, despojando a un fantasma de una armadura inexistente y quedando a merced de su auténtica adversaria. Makoto no era un hombre común, él gozaba de una fuerza mítica que solo unos pocos entre los mortales podían despertar, la cual ardió desde sus entrañas y recorrió el brazo y el puño que mantenía extendidos, para liberarse como un estallido de luz. El fantasma de León Negro se deshizo de inmediato, atravesado por un millar de lucillos que siguieron su camino hacia la mujer. A esta no le dio tiempo de ejecutar el ataque que ya preparaba, mucho menos defenderse, los lucillos la picotearon como un enjambre de moscas que hubiesen sido bendecidas con una fuerza sobrenatural.

—¡La máscara también! —ordenó Enio una vez la armadura negra de Ofiuco se hubo hecho añicos—. ¡Solo la máscara! ¡Solo la máscara!

Asqueado de sí mismo, Makoto vio el resultado de sus hazañas, con las que tantas veces soñó de niño. El enemigo que tenía enfrente no era un monstruo, un gigante o un dragón, sino una mujer a la que había desprovisto de todo honor y orgullo.

No temblaba de miedo, por supuesto, alguien como ella no podía permitírselo frente a un enemigo. Sin embargo, había bajado la guardia y hasta deshizo el látigo de rayos. Un último siseo se oyó en el lugar, seña de que aceptaba la derrota.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que ser así? —preguntó Makoto, ya frente a ella, mientras tocaba con suavidad la máscara que le cubría el rostro, lo único que la distinguía como algo mejor que la escoria conocida como los caballeros negros—. ¿Por qué?

—Vaya preguntas haces —dijo la mujer, riendo a su pesar—. Es porque tu causa es justa y tu voluntad férrea.

Makoto asintió solo movido por la nostalgia. Un monstruo como él, que no derramaría lágrimas incluso ahora, no merecía esas palabras. Tomó la máscara con mucho cuidado, cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos. No quiso ver los labios que besaba.

En otro tiempo, a la vez cercano y lejano, él descubrió lo que aquella máscara ocultaba y se creyó enamorado. Ahora, roto por dentro y libre de la ilusión del primer amor, no podía contemplar el rostro tras el frío metal, no sin verse obligado a aceptar la muerte. Cuando los labios de los dos enemigos se separaron, el sonido de un cuello roto asaltó la caverna. Makoto dejó caer sus manos, asesinas de amigos.

No se quedó a ver cómo el cadáver de la mujer era arrastrado a las sombras, tampoco se molestó en escuchar las quejas de Enio. Haciendo caso omiso del resto del mundo, Makoto centró su mirada en la única luz de la caverna, muda centinela de tres combates deleznables. Tuvo una idea, puro instinto. Decidido a seguirla, saltó hacia la luz con la mano extendida, tomando aquello que ocultaban las llamas.

Cuando volvió al suelo, tenía quemaduras superficiales en la mano, pero pudo callar el dolor al ver lo que había cogido. Una esfera, semejante a un ojo humano, con una pupila aguamarina que le evocó aquel tono azul verdoso que a veces presentaba el océano.

Buscó una salida, importándole poco si las batallas que libró le hacían digno de aquel tesoro o era un ladrón preparando su huida. Solo un loco esperaría que cualquiera de las Greas despertase para preguntar algo así, y él no se consideraba uno. Decepcionante, inhumano y asesino, sí, pero cuerdo. Y, por eso, algún día respondería por sus actos.

«Algún día, no ahora. Ahora no puedo fallar.»

Motivado por ese pensamiento, Makoto se internó en la laberíntica red de caminos que conectaba la caverna con el resto de la isla. De algún modo, el solo sostener la brillante esfera en la mano le permitía saber qué camino seguir en cada bifurcación. Corría a la velocidad de una bala supersónica, envuelto en un aura distinta a la del tesoro sagrado que había recibido —o robado, pues creía estar oyendo los gritos airados de una de las ancianas—. Durante el último tramo, el más largo, temió encontrarse con León Negro esperándole al final. Por fortuna para su espíritu herido, nada pasó.

Al salir por la única y cambiante salida del laberinto —de entre noventa y seis caminos principales, que se encontraban y separaban en incontables bifurcaciones— Makoto se dejó caer, sumergiéndose algunos metros bajo el agua antes de regresar a tomar aire, quizá tentado con la idea de ser autor de su propia muerte. Y entonces lo vio.

El barco de los héroes, el navío de la esperanza. Argo Navis.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. ¿Pueden los mortales estar del todo preparados de las intrigas de los dioses? Supongo que la respuesta a esta pregunta es lo que nos impulsa a seguir las historias de Saint Seiya. O por lo menos esta.

**Seph Girl**. Ya me conoces. Siempre hallaré la forma de emplear los mitos griegos, de una forma o de otra.

¿Qué decir en defensa de Ifigenia? Miles de años en un castillo con acceso a todos los sueños de los hombres pueden ser muy duros si no tienes con quién compartirlos. Y no es lo mismo tener aventuras con alguien nuevo que con tus hermanos, aunque sean mil.

Ya sabes, Caronte, todo lo malo que pase en esta historia será culpa… Tuya, porque Ifigenia solo te lo pidió, tú mismo aceptaste. ¡Nada de echar la culpa a otros!


	26. Neptuno 2

**Capítulo 15. **_**El Ojo de las Greas**_

Los muertos se amontonaban a las orillas de un río infinito, demasiado emponzoñado como para reflejar el cielo crepuscular del infierno. Olían el hedor a muerte y enfermedad que el Aqueronte despedía, como si aún contaran con una nariz. Veían el enfermizo color amarillo de las aguas como si aún tuvieran ojos. Pero aquellos y otros órganos se estaban pudriendo en un lugar muy lejos de donde ahora se encontraban, si es que no eran ya polvo bajo la tierra. Los seres que esperaban en aquel espacio sombrío ya no eran hombres de carne y hueso, sino sombras cuyo destino estaba ahora en manos de un ser superior, quien juzgaría cada uno de sus actos. Aquel Rey, más antiguo que el hombre, les permitía contemplar lo que para ellos era una prisión, y para él, su reino.

Entre los fantasmas, una dio un tímido paso al frente. No era distinta del resto: una silueta casi transparente y escasamente formada, como dibujada con desgano sobre el aire. Género, altura, raza, rasgos de cualquier tipo... Nada quedaba de su pasado en la apariencia de aquellas almas que esperaban su último viaje. No se reconocerían entre ellos aunque se molestaran en verse; al lado podrían tener a un amigo, un amante o un familiar, podían estar junto a tales personas esperando por siglos, sin darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, algunos sí que eran conscientes de sí mismos, algunos recordaban, y Geist de Ofiuco Negro era una de aquellos.

Hacía tiempo que había llegado a aquel lugar, aunque no podía determinar cuánto: el transcurrir de los días era imposible de calcular en el Hades, tan alejado de cualquiera de las tierras del mundo. Desde entonces se había fijado en el paisaje, en los incontables espíritus que, como ella, esperaban. Le sorprendió no distinguirlos, no ver nada que diferenciara a uno de otro. ¿Quiénes eran los ricos, y quiénes los pobres? ¿Importaba si eran adultos, ancianos, niños o recién nacidos? ¿Dónde estaba el justo, y dónde se encontraba el malvado, listo para sufrir la condena que no recibió en vida? Geist se llegó a preguntar si, en el lejano pasado, los hombres que ostentaban un poder terrenal que proclamaban divino podían distinguirse de campesinos y comerciantes. La respuesta era evidente, un dicho extendido y desgastado: la muerte todas las cosas iguala. No supo si aquello le producía alegría o tristeza, y extrañó el poder reír y llorar.

Un movimiento en el agua avisó a todos de quién venía, siendo escuchado solo porque el Rey así lo había dispuesto desde el día en que creó el Hades. Geist miró hacia el horizonte, donde un hombre alto, aunque encorvado, remaba desde una pequeña barcaza que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, como a punto de caerse. Vestía una larga túnica oscura, y una capucha ocultaba su rostro. El Barquero había llegado, y todos los que lo estaban esperando al fin podrían iniciar el inevitable viaje final. Pero retrocedieron.

Nadie quería viajar, nadie era capaz de aceptar lo que le deparaba el reino más allá del río Aqueronte. Habían muerto, quizás hacía mucho, pero no deseaban que sus buenas y malas obras fueran puestas en una balanza, temían ser juzgados. Geist también sentía el mismo temor, pero algo la empujó hacia adelante, impidiéndole retroceder.

Ahí estaba el Barquero, esperando cerca de la orilla. Geist vio que le extendía la mano, una que no era más que hueso y una finísima capa de piel arrugada y pálida; los dedos, alargados y de uñas sucias, eran como las patas de un araña, y bien podrían rodear el cuello de un hombre grueso. En la palma anciana había una suave hendidura, de forma circular. Geist pensó en los hombres que morían de hambre, en los mendigos, hasta que recordó con quién estaba tratando. Se acercó al sombrío ser, y una moneda cayó de su cuerpo espectral —una parte de ella, pobre imitación de la mano y el brazo de una mujer—; el Barquero se aferró a aquel pago con la fuerza de la codicia que encarnaba.

Pero, ¿codicia de qué? ¿Riquezas, en el reino en el que moran las almas de los muertos? Hubo un tiempo en el que se pensó que sí, hubo personas que quisieron ser enterradas junto a sus mayores tesoros. Pero la realidad se presentaba por igual a todos una vez llegaban a la orilla del último viaje. Los muertos solo contaban con una cosa, y era lo único con lo que podían pagar los servicios del Barquero: esperanza, el último mal, el único bien con el que los hombres cuentan en sus peores momentos. Quienes habían descendido al sombrío Hades, creyeran o no en tal lugar, debían de aceptar en qué se habían convertido, y hacer de esa aceptación el pago para el Barquero. Una moneda era dada, y un ser humano enfrentaba su destino.

Geist vio cómo la moneda, su última pertenencia se integraba en la piel del Barquero, la cual se abrió y se cerró en el espacio de un instante, consumiéndola. Luego, de forma inexplicable, la barcaza creció lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera subirse, cosa que hizo sin un atisbo de duda; no había vuelta atrás, de todos modos. Antes de empezar a remar, el guía de los muertos dirigió su cabeza, oculta bajo el embozo, hacia el fantasma que había empujado a Geist. Aquella sombra informe retrocedió, tomando posición en un lugar que sería suyo por diez mil años más.

De forma lenta y parsimoniosa, la barcaza se fue alejando de la orilla, internándose en unas aguas desconocidas para las bendiciones de Apolo. Los mismos fantasmas que habían retrocedido, temerosos del Barquero, ahora rogaban por su pronto regreso, en silencio. Geist sabía todo aquello, porque ella misma había sido parte de ese coro irracional en varias ocasiones, hasta que otro decidió por ella.

El tiempo pasaba, aún imposible de medir, y solo el remo y los preocupantes balanceos de la barca, quizá tan vieja como el mismo Barquero, interrumpían la mudez del viaje. Geist creía escuchar dos sonidos más, aunque lejanos: un bajo e inentendible lamento en las profundidades, y la alegre emoción de una niña un día de Navidad, quince minutos antes de que todo su mundo se derrumbara. Ignoró ambos.

—Ah, esos muchachos —dijo el Barquero. La voz, propia de un anciano acostumbrado a contar historias, contrastaba con su aspecto sombrío—. Saltaron de la barca a medio camino justo al ver ese momento. ¿Qué esperaban que les respondiera? ¿Que el Rey sería misericordioso, como los débiles mortales que dicen impartir justicia?

Mientras el Barquero carcajeaba, Geist notó puntos de luz alrededor de la barca, manando de la mano brillante de aquel ser, la misma que había tomado la moneda con mal disimulada ansiedad. No necesitó centrarse en ninguno de ellos para entender que eran sus recuerdos, los más felices, los que nunca se repetirían. Pensó en su octava Navidad, en unos asaltantes demasiado borrachos como para usar bien un arma, en una niña incapaz de esperar a llegar a casa para abrir su regalo... Recordó a su abuelo, sangrando sobre la blanca nieve, y deseó llorar. No pudo hacerlo, era un fantasma.

—No soy mejor que ellos —dijo Geist, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera hablar.

—No, pero lo aceptas —dijo el Barquero, aún riendo—. Normalmente, incluso las sombras que me pagan prefieren quedarse como están, sin voluntad. Reciben el juicio sin defenderse y aceptan el castigo sin tratar de huir, porque no pueden hacer otra cosa. Luego están los que me pagan y acaban saltando de la barca, como aquellos muchachos tan ingenuos. Los terceros son los más divertidos: conservan su conciencia pensando que saben más que los Jueces del Hades, y se atreven a hablarles de justicia e injusticia. ¿A cuál de esos grupos crees pertenecer, joven sombra?

—He matado y causado daño a muchas personas, sé lo que me espera al final del viaje —respondió Geist, el Barquero soltó una risita, sobras de la anterior carcajada.

—¡Entonces de los cuartos, el tipo más raro! —exclamó, preso de una repentina jovialidad—. No quieres defenderte, solo escuchar la sentencia, saber que pagarás por tus faltas. Pero me sorprende, ¿sabes? Creía que vestías una de las armaduras negras... —detuvo sus palabras a la vez que dejaba de remar, como esperando una respuesta.

—Lo hice —admitió Geist—. Eso me llevó hasta aquí.

—Una armadura que imita el manto sagrado de un santo, metal muerto que no sirve a otro dios que no sea la ambición humana —recitó el Barquero, casi canturreando, mientras volvía a remar—. Quienes buscan el poder sin merecerlo, las visten y dejan de ser ellos mismos. Pero tú eres distinta, joven sombra, tú lo merecías.

—Me convertí en la sombra de Ofiuco —cortó Geist, recordando haber visto en un millar de espejos la imagen de su maestra, Shaina de Ofiuco,

—Un camino innoble —sentenció el Barquero, y por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar, su voz fue tan sombría como él mismo—, y muy humano.

—¡Nosotros somos diferentes, Barquero! —aseguró Geist, arrepintiéndose un segundo después. El orgullo la había dominado, a ella, un simple espectro.

—Caronte —se quejó el Barquero—. Mi nombre es Caronte.

—¿¡El hombre que atacó el Santuario hace doce años!? —exclamó Geist, a lo que el llamado Caronte rio una vez más.

—Estás hablando de Ilión —corrigió el Barquero—. Usa mi nombre cuando está en la tierra de los vivos, ¿verdad? Estuve presente cuando fue ungido con el alba de Plutón y fui testigo del juramento que prestó ante las aguas del Estigio. Entonces le di mi nombre porque no lo necesito fuera del reino, ¿qué puede querer un Hijo de la Noche de los mundos bajo la luz de las estrellas? —Una tercera risotada escapó mientras Geist guardaba silencio—. Un buen amigo, sí.

—Un monstruo —espetó Geist, rememorando aquella noche nefasta, a todos los compañeros que vio morir por la voluntad de un solo enemigo.

—Como tú —recriminó el Barquero—. Bueno, tú no me debes diez mil sombras, ¿o sí?

—No te debo nada —dijo Geist, tajante. Ser comparada con esa bestia mezquina, el principal enemigo de los santos en esta era, la había herido.

«El principal enemigo de los santos.»

Resonando aquella frase en su cerebro, Geist se permitió pensar en su significado, olvidando por un momento su condición. Siempre había sido una alumna atenta y una compañera que sabía escuchar, por lo que conocía bien la historia del Santuario. En especial, todos tenían muy presente a Hades, sin importar cuántos años habían pasado desde la última contienda entre aquel, dios y creador del infierno y los Campos Elíseos, y Atenea. En parte, se debía a que nadie había esclarecido el resultado de tal batalla, ni siquiera los héroes que acompañaron a la diosa y cayeron por ello en un profundo sueño. La mayoría no tenía más remedio que seguir temiendo y esperando el regreso del eterno némesis de Atenea, mientras que algunos se aferraban al rumor de que eso nunca ocurriría. Una fantasía, tal vez ingenua, en la que Hades había sido derrotado.

Aun Geist, que nunca creyó en tales rumores, sintió dentro de sí una profunda angustia. Si el Hades seguía funcionando del mismo modo que contaba la mitología, era imposible que quien lo creó hubiese sufrido una derrota definitiva. ¿De qué otro modo se explicaba que el Barquero continuase una labor tan penosa, si no era que estaba obedeciendo las órdenes del Rey? Aceptando esa realidad, por desagradable que fuera, nuevas posibilidades quedaban en el aire: ¿Y si Caronte no era el enemigo de los santos de Atenea en esta era, sino una encarnación de aquel a quienes estos enfrentaron a lo largo de milenios? ¿Podía ser que Caronte, Ilión, fuera un dios?

Si eso era así, todo cuanto había hecho el Santuario sería en vano.

«Pero el Barquero no se dirige a él como a un rey —pensó Geist, tratando de tranquilizarse—. No piensa en Caronte como su rey.»

—¡Yo me llamo Caronte, él Ilión! —repitió el Barquero con furia. Geist, más sorprendida que atemorizada al saber que aquel podía leer la mente, encontró tal arranque de ira divertido, y recordó la risa con nostalgia—. Cuéntame. ¿En qué te diferencias de las miles de sombras a las que he guiado? —preguntó, más calmado.

—¿Con qué motivo? —cuestionó Geist, desconfiada.

—Curiosidad. Pero algo sé de trueque y comercio: te daré algo de igual valor a cambio.

Geist calló por poco tiempo. Los puntos de luz seguían rodeando la barca, como ventanas al pasado de quien ya no tiene futuro. Ella no quería mirar atrás, no tenía sentido para alguien incapaz de reír o llorar. Así que solo le quedaba el lamento bajo las aguas y el preocupante balanceo de la barca, que bien podría hundirse en cualquier momento. No había nada que hacer ahora, ni sería distinto después.

—Los santos protegen el mundo, pero pocos conocen de su existencia —empezó a relatar Geist. Sabía que Caronte la estaba escuchando, aunque no diera seña alguna—. En esencia, protegen a la humanidad de fuerzas que no está preparada para enfrentar, como los dioses que buscan condenarla a la extinción. Han intervenido en conflictos históricos, pero solo para contener y derrotar a algunos poderes sobrenaturales que podrían inclinar la Historia misma hacia el más absoluto caos. Aunque participaron de la caída de los grandes imperios, no castigaron sus excesos desde un principio, e incluso hoy eso no ha cambiado. ¿Por qué?

»La guerra y el crimen son solo un medio para que unos cuantos indeseables se enriquezcan del sufrimiento de sus semejantes. Si el hambre y la enfermedad siguen persistiendo en el mundo, se debe en parte a esa codicia insaciable. La humanidad es un jardín a merced de un sinfín de malas hierbas que nadie quiere arrancar, y si alguien quisiera, no podría, no tendría ayuda. Nosotros lo haremos. Somos la Espadade Damocles que pende sobre los males de la Tierra. En esta era en la que los dioses han caído y nuestra Atenea ha ascendido a los cielos de los inmortales, es tiempo de acabar con todas las Guerras Santas del único modo posible.

»Pero no nos engañamos. Incluso si no las compartimos, entendemos las razones del Santuario para permanecer neutral ante el curso de la Historia y las malas acciones de los hombres comunes. Es por eso que renunciamos al camino de los santos y decidimos vestir armaduras negras. Cambiaremos este mundo corrompido ahora, así tengamos que convertirnos en el último mal de la Tierra. Al final, cuando todo haya acabado, desapareceremos, así como lo hará el Santuario, así como lo hicieron los dioses hace miles de años. No como una leyenda que sea digna de ser celebrada, sino como un terror antiguo y olvidado, una prueba del inevitable coste de la maldad humana.

De repente, una risa explotó en medio de aquel río, conquistando desde el lamento de las profundidades, hasta el silencio del cielo crepuscular. Geist enmudeció, limitándose a observar cómo el Barquero se tambaleaba con mayor regularidad que su barca. Creyó que, en la interminable risotada, el único guía de las almas soltaría el remo —que ya apenas sostenía con tres dedos—, se dejaría caer en la antigua madera, y se retorcería al son de las carcajadas que escapaban sin descanso de su boca. Nada de eso ocurrió: la capucha de Caronte subía y bajaba, los pliegues de la túnica se movían como oleaje de un mar oscuro, y el dedo más largo del Barquero seguía adherido al remo.

—¡Oh, señor Zeus que estás en las alturas! ¡Olvida las fronteras de tu reino y ven a mí, Caronte, y fulmíname con tu rayo! —rogó sin parar de reír. Luego invocó otros nombres, algunos desconocidos para Geist, y todas sus palabras sonaban a blasfemia.

En los escasos intervalos en los que no reía, se escuchaba el rechinar de dientes, como la hoja de un cuchillo rasgando la pizarra. Geist imaginó bajo la capucha un rostro esquelético, con pocos mechones de pelo blanco sobre una fina capa de piel arrugada. Tendría dos cuencas bajo la frente, vacías, y en el fondo de ambas, sendas luces harían las veces de ojos. Tal imagen se le antojó detestable, pero no más que el burlesco carcajeo y la dentera que le provocaban los frecuentes chirridos.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Geist, recordando la furia. Caronte siguió riendo y remando, aunque poco a poco bajó la intensidad de las risas.

—Solo hay uno como yo en el Hades, desde el inicio de los tiempos. ¿Imaginas, joven sombra, cuántas veces he escuchado esas palabras de los hombres? Entre los mortales que he recogido, muchos cayeron tras atestiguar los daños que provocaron en su cacareada búsqueda de un bien mayor, algunos juran haber fracasado por causas ajenas y ruegan por una segunda oportunidad, otros se vuelven unos cínicos muy divertidos. Dicen: mi causa era justa, pero no hay salvación para la humanidad —parafraseó el Barquero, riendo otra vez, aunque por poco tiempo.

—La humanidad puede salvarse —aseguró Geist..

—Con guerra y crimen. Eres idéntica a más sombras de las que podrías imaginar, creyendo que la auténtica justicia puede nacer a partir de la injusticia humana... Pero admito que eres distinta a los caballeros negros que han subido a mi barca los últimos siglos. Sigo sintiendo curiosidad: ¿todos tus compañeros piensan del mismo modo? La sombra que te empujó, por ejemplo.

Geist no respondió. La crítica que recibía no era algo nuevo, sino que repetía lo que tantas veces había escuchado de la voz de su conciencia, antes y después de librar al mundo de alguno de sus peores habitantes. Desde el día en que dio la espalda al Santuario, cinco años atrás, ese había sido su sino. Pero la risa, la burlesca risotada que Caronte disparó inclemente ante su última esperanza, era algo que no quería volver a escuchar. Deseaba que el silencio, acompañado de los buenos últimos recuerdos que se le presentaban, dominase el resto del trayecto. Vio hacia uno de los más lejanos puntos de luz, donde descubría la identidad del caballero negro, un joven guardia atolondrado al que había salvado más de una vez y que entonces la salvó a ella, en un momento en que necesitaba saber que había alguien con sus mismas inquietudes y temores. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Ella misma le había inculcado los valores del Santuario cada vez que lo pilló escaqueándose o a punto de rendirse, repitiéndole palabra por palabra lo que Shaina le había dicho siendo ella una niña. Al pensar en su maestra, no pudo evitar cuestionarse cómo habría reaccionado al escuchar sus explicaciones, sus excusas, sobre por qué decidió dejar de ser una impotente centinela. No se reiría de ella, quien había tomado una decisión y vivía con ello, tampoco la engañaría y manipularía como había hecho Makoto, fuera aquel joven una marioneta del Santuario o un astuto zorro con piel de cordero. No, Shaina escucharía, atenta, sin emitir juicio alguno.

Después la mataría, de un solo golpe, como habría hecho con cualquier enemigo.

—No vas a responder, ¿verdad? —dijo el Barquero de repente—. Soy demasiado honesto, ¡y no se puede hablar con honestidad a quienes se dirigen al Hades! Bueno, bueno, me has contado algo divertido, así que te daré algo a cambio: trece días.

—¿Qué? —dijo Geist, hasta el momento abstraída de aquel espacio sombrío.

—La guerra que esperan los santos durará trece días. Se está anunciando un cónclave que reunirá a todos los Señores del Hades: los ríos, las Benévolas, los Jueces... ¡Puede que incluso la señora Estigia asista! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¿Un cónclave...? ¿¡Para qué!?

—Los vivos bajaron a la tierra de los muertos, ¿esperabais que no hubiera represalias? ¡Algunos allá arriba incluso creen que el Rey ha muerto! Como si los dioses pudieran morir —soltó su acostumbrada risotada, aunque ahora carente de alegría—. A la humanidad le espera algo más que diez mil sombras.

—¿Planeáis conquistar la Tierra? —dijo Geist.

—Planearán. Yo nunca he pisado la superficie, ni tengo deseo de hacerlo. Y no se trata de conquista, sino de vuestra ley del talión: vida por vida, ojo por ojo, diente por diente. ¿No era así? Los justos heredarán la Tierra, y los malvados la abandonarán para siempre. El discurso que tantas veces me han dado, al fin será ejecutado con la firmeza y rectitud de la que los hombres carecen. ¿Te gustaría ser parte de esto, joven sombra?

—¿Ser...? ¿Unirme a vosotros? ¿Servir a Hades?

Caronte dejó de remar. La barca se había detenido sobre las aguas más profundas del río Aqueronte; ni la vista más aguda podría vislumbrar tierra alguna, o siquiera determinar norte o sur, si es que tal cosa era posible en el Hades. El guía del infierno volteó por primera vez desde que empezara el viaje, irguiéndose. La visión de aquel gigante de tres metros, cubierto por una túnica oscura sobre la que posaba la mano que no sostenía el remo, provocó que Geist olvidara las risas y el parloteo con el que Caronte la había atosigado durante el viaje. La sombra de Ofiuco temió, sin saber por qué.

—Eres una sombra. Serás juzgada y pagarás por cuanto mal has causado, nada podrá remediar eso. Sin embargo, dices que sí lo hay para la humanidad, que merece otra oportunidad. Bien, en este reino existen quienes pueden dársela, ¿te gustaría hablar ante ellos? ¿Me representarías en el cónclave?

—No —respondió Geist, sin permitirse un momento de duda—. Incluso en el camino que he elegido y por el que seré condenada, me debo Atenea, mi única señora —aseguró. Caronte hizo ademán de querer aplaudir, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a dejar caer el remo en las aguas.

—Aún así, me gustaría que asistieras. —distraído, llevó su mano libre a las sombras bajo la capucha, tal vez para acariciarse la barbilla.

Entonces, antes de que Geist pudiera ser consciente de su situación, fue empujada por un golpe seco, cayendo al río no muy lejos de la barca. De las aguas del Aqueronte surgió un centenar de sombras como ella, algunas buscaban arrastrarla a las profundidades, mientras que otras solo observaban. Geist trató de mantenerse en la superficie, pero en cuanto llegó a la barcaza, el remo de Caronte descendió sobre su ser con fuerza insospechada, arrebatándole toda esperanza.

Solo cuando aquella joven y prometedora sombra desapareció en las profundidades del Aqueronte, el Barquero decidió volver a remar.

—¿Me tomáis por un idiota, santos de Atenea?

xxx

Sintió la vieja mano sobre su corazón, los dedos de araña apretándolo con fuerza, pero no desfalleció. Permaneció firme, imbatible, tal y como había escogido ser desde que la envistió el manto sagrado de Virgo. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que ninguno de los hombres que se encontraban en la misma habitación habían sufrido lo mismo que ella. Al comprobarlo, sonrió tras la máscara de oro.

Apenas bajaba la mano en el pecho, sobre el aún palpitante corazón, cuando dirigió la mirada a la única fuente de luz en la estancia: el Ojo de las Greas, para el que ningún lugar en el mundo era un secreto, ante el que ninguna barrera, truco o distorsión de la realidad, podía ocultar lo que se deseaba ver. Uno de los preciados órganos de las Brujas del Mar, que según la leyenda vivían en los confines del mundo. La esfera ya no mostrara el viaje de Geist, sino el mágico verde azulado de los océanos, como una pupila en medio del blanco de la espuma. Resultaba decepcionante, habían estado muy cerca de obtener la información que buscaban.

Por suerte, habían descubierto algunas cosas: por ejemplo, quiénes serían los enemigos de Atenea en la próxima Guerra Santa Lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo sabido antes, cuando sobraba el tiempo y podían prepararse, pero seguía siendo información relevante que el Sumo Sacerdote debía conocer de inmediato. Que la guerra duraría trece días no le parecía igual de importante: informaba de cuánto pretendían que durase la defensa de los santos, si es que no creían directamente que todo sería un juego hasta el golpe final; tales predicciones solían ser más una muestra de arrogancia que de genio estratégico. Sin embargo, hablaría a su maestro también de aquello; desechar cualquiera de las palabras de Caronte y Geist como algo superfluo, era tanto como considerarse a sí misma mejor que el líder de los santos de Atenea.

A su lado tenía a un hombre de memoria sobrehumana, que había estado tan atento al último viaje de Geist como ella. Pero quería recordarlo todo también, considerar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pensó en la corta conversación sobre Caronte —Ilión, según el Barquero—, y en la curiosa cifra: diez mil sombras; el mismo número de soldados que invadieron diversos rincones del mundo doce años atrás. ¿No habían regresado al Hades? Durante los primeros días tras aquella noche nefasta, llegó a fantasear con la idea de que las almas habían sido liberadas, pero solo había un más allá, con un solo Rey que no conocía la compasión. ¿Qué ocurrió con las almas de los guardias? ¿Fueron destruidas, sin opción entre el Hades y los Campos Elíseos?

Un tercer detalle, tan importante como los anteriores, provocó que dejara aquella pregunta para más tarde. Fueron muchas las razones por las que emprendió la búsqueda del Ojo de las Greas; la que presentó al Sumo Sacerdote fue la de localizar a los líderes de los caballeros negros, pero la que realmente la motivó, fue la firme creencia de que el Hades seguía funcionando. Había considerado la posibilidad de que el inframundo estuviera más allá de los alcances del Ojo, pero en el momento decisivo supo encontrar una solución: utilizar a Geist. Por mucho que los dioses condenaran a la humanidad, el alma humana era divina, y podía utilizarse como un medio para un instrumento igual de divino, como lo era el Ojo de las Greas.

Fueron unos días de espera bastante decepcionantes. Geist, a quien había escogido por considerarla la única que no desfallecería durante el viaje, no se atrevía a dar el paso. En el tercero, si llevaba bien la cuenta, se le ocurrió llamar a un viejo amigo, el misterioso santo de Cáncer, sin tenerla todas consigo.

Y resultó, de alguna forma, Nimrod había logrado dar el empujón que necesitaba.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Si el Barquero no se hubiese dado cuenta… Fuera como fuese, así había ocurrido, no tenía sentido usar otra alma en pena estando aquel ser en alerta. Debía conformarse con lo poco que sabía: los posibles enemigos del Santuario, la duración que habían estimado para la guerra, las diez mil almas perdidas, la posibilidad de que Hades siguiera con vida... Pensó que Geist, que se decía fiel a Atenea, habría considerado todas aquellas cosas, sobre todo la última. La sola idea de que el rey Hades dirigiera a las infinitas huestes del infierno, hacía trizas todos los planes que los santos, ella incluida, habían hecho para proteger al mundo. Aunque era el peor de los casos, requería una contramedida, por muy temeraria que fuera.

—¡Akasha de Virgo!

Oír su nombre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Buscó el hombre que la había llamado entre sus allegados, algunos portadores de un manto sagrado. Detuvo su búsqueda en Ban, santo de León Menor, quien retenía a alguien contra la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada cerca de varios folios llenos de anotaciones. Akasha miró a aquel hombre, Makoto, quien había irrumpido en la habitación en el menos oportuno de los momentos. Quien fuera llamado Unicornio Negro, alzó la cabeza a pesar de la fuerza de Ban.

En la mirada de Makoto, Akasha solo encontró furia y decepción.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Justo eso ha pasado. Y muchas más cosas, con toda seguridad. Muy certero lo de competir con Aracne, considerando a quién representa este Sumo Sacerdote.

**Ulti_SG**. Me confieso culpable.

El tiempo funciona de forma extraña en la ficción, cinco minutos pueden ser horas de animación y doce años pueden ser siete días de espera, ¿por qué no? Los mitos griegos son geniales, ahora, ayer y siempre. Por eso nunca escatimo oportunidades para hacer referencia a ellos, aunque seguro nuestros protagonistas no me agradecen haberles envuelto en la oscura cueva de las Greas.

Makoto, caballero negro y ladrón, ¿quién lo diría? Bueno, de lo segundo había precedentes en la película de Eris, si recuerdo bien.

Confiemos en que los nuevos argonautas estén a la altura de los originales.


	27. Neptuno 3

**Capítulo 16. **_**La división Andrómeda**_

El por dos largos años llamado Unicornio Negro, contemplaba el fruto de sus últimos esfuerzos y sacrificios. El Ojo de las Greas brillaba con la luz de la superficie marina en un momento y lugar desconcertantes, demasiado temprano, demasiado lejos del Santuario. Lo que se buscaba ver con aquel tesoro, fuera lo que fuese, ya no aparecía en la pupila aguamarina, pues él mismo había interrumpido la silenciosa reunión. Debía haber causado un gran problema con sus airadas reclamaciones, pues enseguida Ban de León Menor se le echó encima, tapándole la boca e inmovilizándolo. Presa de aquel fiero hombre, el más fuerte entre los santos de bronce que no eran leyendas vivientes, solo sus ojos pudieron transmitir toda la rabia que sentía.

—Santo de Mosca. Makoto.

Ante sus ojos, se erguía Akasha de Virgo. No vestía el manto sagrado que le correspondía, sino ropas de un característico verde militar: una larga chaqueta abrochada sobre la blanca camisa, junto a pantalones que le llegaban hasta los pies, que estaban cubiertos por un par de zapatos algo desgastados. Era un uniforme similar al que llevaría un oficial del ejército griego, sin más medalla que la banda en el brazo derecho, con el dorado símbolo de Niké sobre un fondo negro punteado de estrellas.

En comparación, él, desprovisto para siempre de la armadura negra y con el pecho al descubierto, con vendas cubriéndole heridas a medio curar, se sentía indefenso. Al fin y al cabo, un santo de oro era algo de otro mundo, con o sin manto sagrado.

—Déjalo, Ban —ordenó Akasha. Su voz era serena, carente de resentimiento por lo que acababa de ocurrir. El santo de bronce obedeció de inmediato.

Al sentirse libre, Makoto dio un violento giro, buscando que aquel hombre le rindiera cuentas. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio entre las sombras, duro a pesar de la sobrevenida vejez, carente de heridas más allá de una fea cicatriz en el cuello, se contuvo. No era bueno enfurecer a un león, ni siquiera a uno tan viejo como Ban.

Así pues volvió la vista hacia Akasha, quien juntaba las manos enguantadas tras la espalda, lista para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. El uniforme que vestía, propio de un hombre, no bastaba para ocultar los años que habían pasado por quien guardaba el sexto templo zodiacal, para Makoto bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta. Ya no trataría con la niña que doce años atrás lloraba a los muertos, impotente, sino a la mujer que estaba detrás de muchas de sus fortunas, para bien o para mal.

—¿Sirvió de algo? Ser un espía por dos años, vestir la armadura negra de Unicornio, convertirme en el amigo de quienes debía asesinar… ¿Sirvió de algo?

—Sí —dijo Akasha—. Hemos obtenido información valiosa sobre nuestro auténtico enemigo. Y con el Ojo de las Greas en nuestro poder, no tardaremos en localizar a los líderes de los caballeros negros. Podremos desarticular la organización de un solo golpe, sin innecesarios derramamientos de sangre.

—El fin justifica los medios, ¿eh? —dijo Makoto, sin saber bien por qué. Tal vez deseaba iniciar un enfrentamiento, golpear a alguien.

—Depende del fin y de los medios —contestó Akasha—. En la práctica, los absolutos no existen, Makoto de Mosca.

En lo que el santo de Mosca se preparaba a responder, alguien carraspeó, llamándole la atención. Por primera vez notó a Azrael, siempre cerca de aquella a la que había asistido por más de una década. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Akasha, con la única diferencia en el símbolo de Niké sobre la banda, que lucía el color del hierro. Además, como de costumbre, llevaba una pistola enfundada en el cinturón.

—Has servido a la división Fénix desde hace cinco años, ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó, continuando solo cuando Makoto, que le dirigía una mirada entornada, asintió—. Un grupo destinado a localizar traidores en el ejército de Atenea, busca, interroga e incluso tortura a potenciales enemigos internos sin ninguna clase de misericordia.

—La mitad hace eso, la otra mitad se ocupa de los enemigos de fuera —replicó Makoto, aguantándose las ganas de saltarle los dientes a aquel escudero glorificado.

—No obstante, fue Leo quien te dio la misión de investigar a los caballeros negros, y fuiste tú quien aceptó una misión tan arriesgada. Tus palabras exactas fueron: «Soy el santo de Mosca, no me importa pasar un año o dos en la basura.»

—¡Akasha y…! —Makoto calló un momento, y todos en el cuarto debieron notar que palidecía al tratar de pronunciar el otro nombre. Recordó el día en que recibió aquella misión, canturreada por aquella hechicera con piel de león—. ¡Virgo y Leo siempre han sido cómplices! ¡Que una no haya sido encerrada en el Cabo Sunion no la hace menos culpable! —exclamó, mirando a Akasha de soslayo.

—¿Cómplices? —repitió Azrael, con una expresión de pura ingenuidad—. Por supuesto que lo son. Todos y cada uno de los santos sirven a la misma causa, la diferencia solo existe en la forma en que lo hacen. La división Fénix existe para eliminar a los enemigos de Atenea y del mundo, mientras que nosotros, la división Andrómeda, nos limitamos a buscar las reliquias de la era mitológica, que serán de mucha ayuda en la guerra que se avecina. Especialización a favor de la eficiencia, Makoto, lo que no es obstáculo para que ambas divisiones cooperen por el bien común.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Azrael, sonriente y con los brazos extendidos a los lados, parecía más interesado en restar importancia a la opinión del santo de Mosca que en darle explicaciones. Por otro lado, Makoto no estaba dispuesto a tragarse esa clase de excusas, los dos años que había pasado como espía le habían provocado una creciente desconfianza en sus superiores. Leo, quien dio la orden, se encontraba en el Cabo Sunion por algo no muy diferente a lo que hacían aquellos renegados, y Akasha solo fue apartada de sus obligaciones en el Santuario como penitencia por su implicación. Todo había ocurrido mientras Makoto cumplía su misión, uniéndose a los caballeros negros, volviéndose un elemento indispensable hasta que lo pusieran al mando de un oficial.

Sería esa oficial, Geist, quien le contaría los reveses sufridos por las intachables santas de Leo y Virgo. Él la escuchó en silencio, no por compartir la decepción que sentía por el Santuario, sino por aterrarle la idea de que alguien como ella hubiese perdido la fe.

—Todos los santos de Atenea luchan por la misma causa —concedió Makoto, para luego preguntar, mirando en derredor—: ¿Vosotros lo sois?

Luego del silencio más corto que había presenciado, Makoto sintió un picotazo en el ojo. Alzó los brazos por instinto, tratando de protegerse de un nuevo ataque a la vez que buscaba el origen del primero. No tardó mucho en localizar al responsable.

Aunque encorvado y apoyado en un bastón, seguía teniendo la misma chispa vital y traviesa de hacía doce años. Con los cabellos tan largos y desordenados, del mismo rojo que la barba bajo la amplia sonrisa, Kiki tenía más pinta de duende que nunca. Casi se sintió mal al dedicarle una mirada desaprobadora, un segundo antes de ver cómo una pluma, el arma del crimen, sobrevolaba muy cerca de su oreja.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kiki, sin sonar muy convincente.

La pluma, que Kiki movía a través de la mente, voló hasta la única mesa en el cuarto, donde había varios papeles desperdigados. La mayoría estaban en blanco, pero en varios de ellos podía leerse la transcripción en tinta de una larga charla. Makoto solo podía asumir que era la misma conversación que la división Andrómeda espiaba.

—Akasha, te recomiendo que le des tú las explicaciones al muchacho —dijo Kiki a la vez que tomaba los papeles y los ordenaba—. Tu asistente es demasiado entusiasta.

—Y sin embargo, Kiki, Azrael conoce a Makoto mejor que yo —señaló Akasha, posando una mano sobre el hombro del otrora llamado chico de la Fundación—. Él es el más apropiado para hacerle entender nuestra verdad.

—Prefiero la verdad —dijo Makoto, antes de que Azrael pudiera intervenir.

—Puede ser la tuya también —dijo Akasha—, ya que tú también lo sabes. Ya sea el rango o la división a la que fuimos destinados, todos somos iguales. Como humanos hemos cometido errores, lo sabemos y aceptamos, pero como santos de Atenea, es nuestro deber compensarlos con nuestro esfuerzo. «No solo se trata de nunca caer, sino de levantarse tras cada caída.»

Makoto asintió: eran las palabras de Seiya, uno de los maestros de Akasha de Virgo. Podría echarle en cara haber escuchado un discurso semejante de parte de Geist, pero no quiso hacerlo. En el fondo, sabía que aquellos dos años le habían afectado demasiado, era mayor el daño en su mente que las heridas que sufrió en la batalla, ya solo cicatrices. Tenía que superarlo. Tenía que recordar quién era y avanzar.

—¿Por qué utilizar el Ojo de las Greas tan pronto, lejos del Santuario? —logró preguntar Makoto, algo que debía haber hecho desde el principio.

—Tú sí que tienes sentido del humor. ¿Te parece que tres días es pronto? —exclamó una voz, tan jovial como la de Kiki en sus mejores años. Makoto no tardó en identificarlo como Emil de Flecha—. Además, Nimrod, de la división Dragón, consintió en que se utilizara el Ojo, así fuera _tan pronto_ y _lejos del Santuario_. Situaciones extraordinarias requieren medidas extraordinarias, eso dijo el abuelo.

Makoto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¡Tres días! Había estado inconsciente tres días. En el espacio de un instante, pensó en las batallas que libró: el ataque sónico de León Negro, que le provocó un dolor constante e insoportable con el que tuvo que lidiar en la siguiente pelea; la fuerza sobrehumana de Oso Negro, quien por poco le dejó sin cabeza; la rapidez de Lobo Negro, a quien le debía muchas de las heridas sufridas, incluido una larga cicatriz en la espalda producto de un deshonroso pero eficaz ataque a traición. Y Geist, sobre todo la recordó a ella. La violencia de sus relámpagos, pálidas sombras de la fuerza de sus hirientes, por ciertas, palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de olvidarlos, de olvidar lo que hizo. Entonces recordó el momento en que fue rescatado por la división Andrómeda, antes de quedar inconsciente. No hacía más que gritar los nombres de quienes había matado.

—La información que hemos obtenido es de importancia capital —dijo Azrael, señalando los papeles que Kiki había juntado ya.

—¿Qué habéis descubierto? —preguntó Makoto.

—Quid pro quo —dijo Kiki, adelantándose a Azrael—. Primero infórmanos. ¿Qué has logrado descubrir sobre los caballeros negros?

Todos los allí presentes —Azrael, Kiki, Ban, Emil y Akasha— centraron su atención en Makoto, expectantes. Este, decidido a soltarlo todo de una vez, empezó hablar.

—La orden de los caballeros negros renació con un nuevo nombre y propósito. Los seis líderes de Hybris, cuya identidad desconozco, se han marcado como meta restaurar el equilibrio en el mundo, para lo cual aceptan a cualquiera que desee unírseles, sea un santo, un aprendiz o un hombre común y corriente. Sin embargo, como parte del primer grupo, tuve ciertos privilegios. Ya que no necesitaba entrenamiento, nadie se molestó en adoctrinarme, me dejaron en libertad, en una de las ciudades con mayor índice de criminalidad en esos días, como un Observador. Vigilar e informar, ese fue mi papel durante seis meses, en ese tiempo vi cosas… —Por un momento se atragantó, sobreviniéndole de una sola vez lo recuerdos de aquellos días, cuando se limitaba a mirar—. Una mañana como cualquier otra, recibí la primera llamada de alguien, nunca supe quien, diciéndome que les servía mejor como Cazador. Desde entonces no dejé de recibir misiones. Matar al que mata, cortar la mano del que toma lo que no es suyo, arruinar la vida de quien ha arruinado la de otros… Así durante otros seis meses.

»Después de pasar un año como soldado de Hybris, fui reclutado por una de sus oficiales, Geist —apuntó, haciendo especial énfasis al pronunciar ese nombre que varios en el cuarto debían conocer. Como esperaba, no hubo reacción alguna, el Santuario había dado por perdida a aquella hija pródiga desde hacía mucho—. Abandoné la ciudad, dejé de recibir llamadas y me uní a un grupo enfocado en desarticular organizaciones criminales, sobre todo aquellas que traficaban con personas. En esa época entendí que mi papel como Observador fue una pantomima, entre las filas de Hybris hay más de un telépata, _hijos_ de un descendiente del pueblo de Mu, para quienes no es un problema descubrir quién es culpable y quién es inocente. No necesitan que alguien vaya por ahí buscando entre la basura a la vieja usanza.

»No puedo culparlos porque me pusieran a prueba. Aun si nunca concibieron que el Santuario usara a un santo como espía, la máquina engrasada que se hace llamar Hybris depende demasiado de la confianza entre compañeros y para con los ideales de la orden. Nuestro… su dogma —se corrigió, avergonzado de lo que estuvo a punto de decir—, es lo que les permite eliminar solo a quienes deben ser eliminados, sin provocar daños indeseables en familiares, amigos o personas que estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados. «Los justos prosperan y los malvados son castigados.»

—Vigilantismo barato —dijo Azrael.

—O del caro —propuso Emil de Flecha.

—Sugerí la búsqueda del Ojo de las Greas a Geist, tal y como me ordenaron mis superiores —dijo Makoto, mirando a Akasha—. Ella le transmitió mi idea al líder de los Cazadores, a quien debió interesarle mucho contar con ese tesoro, ya que nos concedió el mejor recurso con el que Hybris cuenta, quiero decir, contaba.

En aquel cuarto, a pesar de lo tenso del momento, un par no pudo contener una risa traviesa, pues aquel barco mítico estaba ahora en manos de la división Andrómeda, junto a todos los datos de navegación que Hybris había reunido hasta el momento.

—Hubo problemas durante el viaje —prosiguió Makoto—. Mis compañeros aventuraban que Poseidón nos ponía a prueba. Sea como sea, llegamos con vida a nuestro destino. La mitad del grupo se quedó para cuidar el barco, mientras que Geist escogió a cuatro, incluyéndome, para ir a la isla. Desde ahí todo es confuso… La isla era en sí una serie de cavernas laberínticas y no tardamos en separarnos. Para cuando me reencontré con León Negro, este me reclamó haberlos traicionado. Ahora imagino que fueron las Greas quienes le revelaron esa información, para divertirse, pero entonces no entendía nada. Combatimos, logré vencer y seguí adelante, internándome más y más en el interior del laberinto hasta que llegué a una cueva.

Contó lo que restaba con menos reservas, pues era tan reciente que aún la culpa lo consumía. El sacrificio exigido por cada una de las Brujas del Mar, los combates contra los tres caballeros negros, la muerte de Geist, el robo del Ojo de las Greas y su huida.

Terminado el informe, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No se fijó en las reacciones de cada miembro de la tripulación, quienes intercambiaban miradas llenas de curiosidad.

—¿Eso es todo?

Makoto tardó en responder. Tal y como había hecho esa pregunta, Akasha sonaba decepcionada. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba escuchar?

—Han sido dos años y no soy de los afortunados que cuentan con memoria fotográfica —apuntó, mirando a Azrael—. No recuerdo todos los detalles.

—Los caballeros negros de Oso, Lobo y Ofiuco murieron —dijo Akasha—. ¿Qué hay del caballero negro de León Menor?

En ese momento, la desconfianza dejó de oprimir el pecho de Makoto. ¡De eso se trataba! Miró a Ban de reojo, en cuyos viejos ojos captó un brillo de ansiedad.

—No lo sé. Cuando escapaba de la isla no encontré su cuerpo, creí que habría huido al barco y lo habríais atrapado. Tal vez, las Greas…

—No debe saberlo —interrumpió Ban—. ¡Por favor!

Akasha ladeó la cabeza hacia el santo de bronce, uno de sus más leales compañeros. Su rostro, oculto bajo una máscara de oro, parecía frío en comparación al de Ban, dominado por una desesperación insólita en el viejo león.

—Para tu hija, amigo mío, su hermano siempre será un fiel santo de Atenea.

Mientras Ban cabeceaba, formando una sonrisa a medias, Makoto se dio cuenta de lo poco que había llegado a saber de sus compañeros. Fuera de Geist, a quien conocía bien, el resto habían sido completos desconocidos, gente que hacía que el trabajo fuera más fácil. Jamás se habría imaginado que León Negro fuera el hijo de Ban.

«Por supuesto. No soy un caballero negro, nunca lo fui. Soy un santo de plata, Makoto de Mosca —dijo para sí, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.»

—Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros contarte nuestros hallazgos —dijo Kiki.

—¿Debemos? —intervino Azrael—. Considera a la señorita Akasha una traidora por los errores del pasado, ha puesto en duda nuestra lealtad a Atenea. Si él no confía en nosotros, ¿cómo podemos confiar nosotros en él?

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Makoto—. La confianza se gana con hechos, no con palabras, así que no me pueden pedir que confíe a ciegas en quienes viven en el exilio por orden expresa de nuestro Sumo Sacerdote. En todo caso tendrían que demostrármelo. Y contarme lo que sabéis sería un primer paso.

Así habló Makoto, con una seguridad que no tenía reflejo en su mente revuelta. Akasha estaba dispuesta a dejar que Azrael le respondiera, pero entonces Kiki entregó a Makoto los papeles en los que había apuntado la conversación entre Geist y el Barquero.

—_Sabes mucho de la guerra, pequeña, pero nada de hombres. Estos dos acabarán matándose entre sí si te empeñas en enfrentarlos, sin darse cuenta de que lo hicieron por ti_ —oyó Akasha en su cabeza, a lo que no pudo menos que asentir. Solo Kiki era capaz transmitir sabios consejos con ese tono pícaro y cercano.

Entretanto, Makoto leía con avidez la transcripción, descubriendo así el complot que se formaba en las profundidades del mundo.

—Caronte, los caballeros negros y ahora esto. El ejército de Hades marchando hacia la Tierra, quizá encabezados por el rey del inframundo.

—Menudo golpe te diste en la cabeza, Makoto, Hades está muerto —observó Emil—. Y los muertos no se levantan, excepto cuando Hades… ¡Oh, por Atenea!

Hasta ese momento, Emil de Flecha no había concebido la futilidad de su razonamiento, lo ingenuo que era creer un rumor sobre la muerte de un dios. Su cara, al igual que la de Makoto, palideció hasta parecer una luna entre al sombras.

—Es solo el peor de los casos, pero sí, es posible —dijo Azrael—. Como puedes comprobar, Makoto, nuestros enemigos son poderosos y toda la humanidad vuelve a estar en peligro. Se acercan tiempos de guerra en los que los errores del pasado dejarán de tener importancia; ya no podemos darnos el lujo de desconfiar entre nosotros. Solo hay un ejército de Atenea, y si no queremos fracasar, debemos proteger esa unidad.

—Escoges bien tus palabras, Azrael, pero… —Makoto calló, mirando con reticencia la mano que aquel hombre, el antaño chico de la Fundación, le ofrecía.

—Necesito que confíes en nosotros, Makoto —terció Akasha—. La generación que nos precede sobrevivió a una guerra civil, pero la nuestra no contará con tanta suerte, no teniendo el enemigo a las puertas. Me pregunto, ¿cómo podríamos ganarnos tu aceptación, por lo menos?

Makoto miró en derredor. Akasha de Virgo, Emil de Flecha, Ban de León Menor, Kiki y Azrael, ninguno de los presentes llevaba menos de una década sirviendo a Atenea, y un par lo había hecho por más tiempo que él mismo, por lo que no debería haber razones para desconfiar de ellos. Y, sin embargo, el mero hecho de que Akasha le pidiera que confiara en ella era lo que lo hacía desconfiar. ¿Qué esperaba de él, un soldado más, la exiliada santa de Virgo? ¿Qué esperaba la división Andrómeda, tan dispuesta a cargar con la culpa de esa joven? Por mucho que lo pensaba, no terminaba de entenderlo. No creía que fuera a entenderlo nunca.

—Tus crímenes están perdonados —dijo Akasha de pronto, sobresaltando a más de uno, incluido Makoto. Hasta Azrael bajó la mano y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que he dicho. Sigo teniendo el rango de general en el ejército de Atenea. Aun si no soy tu superior directo, puedo condonarte por todo lo que tuviste que hacer como uno de los caballeros negros. Y lo haré.

—Puedes lavar mis manos manchadas de sangre —dijo Makoto con parsimonia, a lo que Akasha asintió—. La banda de ladrones que vi reducida a cenizas porque yo revelé que existía, el traficante que decapité a las puertas de Bluegrad, las vidas que segué entre mis compañeros…

—Era tu misión —dijo Akasha—. Está perdonado.

—Maté a Geist —dijo Makoto, en un grito ahogado.

La respuesta de Akasha no fue inmediata, hubo un momento de duda en la mujer, que abría y cerraba las manos enguantadas. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a hablar, Makoto entendió lo que diría solo con escuchar la primera sílaba.

Salió del cuarto, corriendo a ninguna parte.

xxx

De algún modo, como si todavía fuera guiado por el Ojo de las Greas, llegó a la cubierta del barco. Desde allí, fue hacia el borde de estribor y vomitó.

Por su cabeza, más confundida que nunca, pasó la idea de que no debía haber tenido nada que vomitar tras varios días sin probar bocado. Entonces miró abajo por acto reflejo, hacia el mar infinito que rodeaba el navío, quedando boquiabierto con una visión de película. Había allí decenas de mujeres, que se alzaban hasta que el agua les cubría el nacimiento del pecho. La forma de los cabellos era tan diversa como los vivos y exóticos colores de las pupilas, la piel se intuía finísima bajo la capa de humedad, y de los labios, suaves o carnosos, grandes o pequeños, una melodía surgía dispuesta para embelesar al más grandioso de los hombres.

—Sirenas —susurró Makoto, viendo que los despojos que había expulsado fluían por el azulado cabello de una de aquellas criaturas.

xxx

Nadie cuestionó el gesto de Akasha, pues todos allí eran conscientes del duro revés de los acontecimientos y de la innegable necesidad de mantener unido el ejército de Atenea. Así, incluso los santos de oro debían actuar de forma desesperada, corriendo toda clase de riesgos. Que Akasha, estando en el exilio, pensara antes en la carga de otro que en la suya propia debía haber sido una prueba de confianza palpable, pero no era el momento. Al menos, así pensaba Azrael.

—Nos atacan —dijo Kiki de repente, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada—. Al menos cincuenta sirenas nos rodean.

—Julian Solo —adivinó Akasha.

—Era de esperar —terció Emil de Flecha—. Más bien, me extrañó que no fuéramos atacados cuando Makoto robó el Ojo de las Greas. ¿Nos concedieron tres días de uso a cambio de los tres sacrificios?

—Esto es serio —advirtió Kiki, entornando la mirada—. Una vez vi a una sirena batiéndose en duelo singular con Shaina. Y ahora son cincuenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Si no fuera porque contamos con Akasha yo ya…

Emil de Flecha no pudo acabar la frase, pues al buscar a la santa de Virgo y su eterno acompañante, no encontró más que un espacio vacío. Miró en derredor, y al encontrar seriedad en el siempre risueño Kiki y preocupación en el callado Ban, dejó escapar el temor que había tratado de contener.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. ¿Un buen uso para el Ojo de las Greas, no crees? A ver qué otras estrategias ponen en marcha esta nueva generación de santos de Atenea.

**Ulti_SG**. Nunca te comas nada allí, a menos que quieras pasar seis meses junto a Hades mientras Deméter se pone muy triste y hace que no crezcan las plantas.

Pasan auténticas maravillas cuando escribo a un personaje sin pensar que vaya a gustar, o siquiera a importar, al lector. Debo hacerlo más a menudo. Y sí, desde la primera lectura que te gustó mucho, tanto como para no recriminarme que hubiera alguna que otra discrepancia con el material original. Bueno, ¿quién hace eso hoy en día?

Los caballeros negros y Kira son el elefante en el salón, señorita. ¡Nadie habla del elefante en la habitación!

Uno se vuelve más duro cuando crece, salvo Alistair, ese es el Modo Peluche hecho guardia gris. Muy emocionante no debe ser la reunión que habrá, o no, si el Barquero prefiere mandar a un alma meditabunda antes que ir en persona, claro que nadie es tan diligente como el Barquero. Es un tema interesante, ¿si era posible destruir a Hades, eliminando el inframundo de paso sin consecuencias, salvo que consumas lo mismo que el autor de la trilogía G y no te vayan las soluciones sencillas, por qué no se hizo antes? Lo bueno es que todos saben cómo soy yo con el tema de los dioses y no tengo que explicar nada. ¡Solo sigan disfrutando esta historia!

Makoto, de guardia holgazán a caballero negro traidor, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

¡Cuidado! No bueno, sino excelente. ¡Los detalles importan!


	28. Neptuno 4

**Capítulo 17. **_**Apuesta a futuro**_

Hacía ya dos años que Akasha y Azrael no pisaban la ciudad de Atenas.

Después de que la Rebelión de Ethel fuera sofocada por Lesath de Orión, y tras el llamado Cisma Negro, que apartó a miles de aprendices del seno del Santuario, Akasha había perdido el favor del Sumo Sacerdote. Varios santos, fueran de bronce, de plata y de oro, la culparon entre susurros por la situación que habían vivido el último lustro, de modo que no fue una sorpresa que el siguiente error que cometió le costara el exilio. Un exilio voluntario al que varios de sus allegados la habían acompañado por voluntad propia. Azrael fue el primero entre aquellos, decidido a seguir asistiéndola, a seguir encarnando la voz de su consciencia cada vez que daba un paso arriesgado.

—El Santuario nos negó la entrada a Atenas —observó Azrael.

—En realidad, rechazó nuestra petición de atracar en Atenas —corrigió Akasha—. El Argo está muy lejos del mar Egeo, en tiempo y espacio.

Mientras Azrael sacudía la cabeza, desaprobando aquel acto impulsivo, varios transeúntes los saludaron, entendiendo, por el uniforme que llevaban, que eran oficiales del ejército griego. No era el camuflaje más ideal, de hecho podía ser contraproducente, pero desde luego era mejor que ir de un lado para otro con la vistosa caja de Pandora colgada como una mochila, o como un civil que debiera dar explicaciones a la policía cada vez que metía las narices donde no debía. Mostrarse al mundo como parte de un ejército, en opinión de Azrael, era lo correcto, pues eso es lo que eran, por arcaico que fuera el arte combativo de los soldados atenienses. De momento.

—¿Crees que cometí un error? —preguntó Akasha, de repente.

A Azrael no le costó imaginar de qué estaba hablando.

—Makoto siempre encuentra una razón para estar disgustado. Si no se la das, la busca.

—Aun así —insistió Akasha—, como general creo que debí explicar nuestra situación desde el principio. Fue un error delegar mi deber en otro.

—¿En otro? —Azrael alzó ambas cejas, indignado—. ¿Es que hice algo mal?

Akasha cabeceó en señal de negación.

—Te explicaste bien, pero cuando hablas con Makoto eres demasiado… tú —terminó diciendo, al no encontrar otra forma de describir lo que pasaba cuando esos dos discutían—. Sabes que es así.

—No lo hago a propósito —aseguró Azrael, sin sonar muy convincente—, de verdad me preocupa que dude de nosotros mientras ve a los caballeros como compañeros a los que tiene que llorar. No, más que preocuparme, me molesta.

—Debes comprenderlo, Azrael. Pasó dos años trabajando para Hybris y su oficial resultó ser Geist. Le costará superarlo, porque es un buen hombre y no tiene amigos.

—Esa es una indirecta muy directa, señorita.

—Lo sé.

—No prometo nada —dijo Azrael—. Si su plan tiene éxito, Makoto podría vernos con otros ojos y resultará más fácil de tratar, si no…

Akasha alzó la mano, en parte para que su asistente no dijera nada inoportuno, en parte para llamar la atención de un vehículo que se acercaba desde el otro extremo de la carretera. Una limusina color azul marino que sacó toda suerte de gritos de admiración a quienes pasaban por ahí. Hoy en día, Grecia no nadaba en la abundancia.

El vehículo se detuvo enfrente de Akasha y Azrael. Un momento después, un hombre de suaves rasgos, que bien podrían confundirse con los de una mujer, salió del asiento del conductor. Al verlo, con el largo y rubio cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y los rosados ojos clavados en los de ella, como si pudiera traspasar la protección de la máscara dorada, Akasha recordó a las cincuenta sirenas que rodeaban el Argo. Y no era para menos, pues él era Sorrento, general del Atlántico Sur y probable instigador de semejante asedio. El único superviviente del conflicto entre Atenea y Poseidón el pasado milenio, por el cual el tiempo parecía no pasar.

—Mi sentido pésame —dijo Azrael, sacando a Akasha de la momentánea ensoñación. Apenas entonces se dio cuenta de que Sorrento vestía de negro.

Sorrento negó con la cabeza.

—La esposa del señor Julian falleció hace tres días, os ruego que...

—Te esperaba, Akasha de Virgo. Puedes entrar.

La voz que había interrumpido a Sorrento evocó en Akasha recuerdos que creía olvidados. Del día, a un mismo tiempo aciago y afortunado, en que un extraño se presentó ante el Sumo Sacerdote ofreciendo ayuda. El tono del hombre en la limusina era el mismo que Orestes empleó entonces, fuerte y controlado, con una firmeza digna de quienes están destinados a ser reyes, a gobernar y comandar ejércitos.

Akasha subió al vehículo con prontitud, seguida de Azrael. Por su parte, Sorrento regresó al asiento del conductor, poniendo pronto en marcha el vehículo. Al parecer, el general consideraba que no había en el mundo nadie lo bastante confiable como para ocupar su puesto mientras tales personas y su señor conversaban.

El interior de la limusina no parecía tan lujoso como cabía esperar, aunque los asientos eran cómodos y la música de fondo agradable. Azrael y Akasha se sentaron frente a uno de los hombres más ricos y populares de los últimos veinte años. Julian Solo, de complexión fuerte e intensa mirada aguamarina, destacaba de un modo único, a pesar de no estar vistiendo alguno de sus acostumbrados trajes blancos, sino el negro de luto. El tiempo había tratado bien aquel rostro macizo, otorgando madurez al semblante de quien un día fue solo un niño nacido en la opulencia que otros cosecharon por él. De esa fortuna, así como del niño que fue, ya nada quedaba, todo fue empleado para ayudar a los damnificados por el diluvio que azotó el mundo en el pasado milenio.

Sin embargo, una chispa de suerte quedaba en el exitoso empresario, que entre otras cosas fundó una organización internacional sin ánimo de lucro, casi sin proponérselo, para seguir sirviendo de ayuda al mundo en todo lo que fuera posible. Tal bendición, no siempre confiable, era algo de lo que Julian Solo y su entera descendencia no podría desprenderse jamás. El hecho de que un día fue avatar de un dios.

—Señor Solo —saludó Akasha—. Sabe lo que nos ha traído aquí, ¿me equivoco?

—Como ya te he hecho saber, me resulta extraño que la santa de Virgo me trate de usted —le recordó Julian, a lo que Akasha no pudo sino asentir—. ¿Tatsumi se ha replanteado mi oferta de tomar las riendas de la Fundación? Creía que Ludwig von Seisser había suplido vuestros problemas financieros.

Dos años atrás, antes de que se planteara una mejor forma de ser útil al Santuario sin poder pisarlo, Akasha llegó a servir como guardaespaldas de Tokumaru Tatsumi. La Fundación Graad existía para proteger el legado de Atenea, quien fue su última propietaria legítima bajo el nombre que usó en su última encarnación, Saori Kido. Eran muchas las formas en que la Fundación actuaba como aliado del Santuario, una de ellas era la de reparar las pérdidas y daños causados durante las Guerras Santas. Un segundo objetivo, que Julian Solo propuso poco después de la repentina desaparición de Saori Kido, apuntaba a hacer algo más que luchar una y otra vez por el destino de la humanidad: hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, cambiarlo. Ambas aspiraciones habían forjado un pacto entre la Fundación Graad, la ONG que Julian Solo dirigía y el grupo de empresas que había delegado en hombres de su entera confianza. En los veinte años que pasaron desde entonces, muchos allegados de los Kido y los Solo se interesaron en los proyectos de esa alianza, fuera por genuino interés o por el inconfesable deseo de ser reconocidos y admirados como filántropos. Fuera como fuese, todos ayudaban.

Akasha admiraba la resolución detrás de aquella alianza, que se mantenía firme a pesar de todos los obstáculos que ofrecía un mundo tan lleno de contradicciones. Esa era una de las razones para realizar una tarea tan impropia de quien fue parte de la élite del Santuario, respaldando a Tatsumi del mismo modo que Sorrento respaldaba a Julian.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Akasha no venía como guardaespaldas, sino como comandante de un barco asediado.

—Cincuenta sirenas rodean el Argo en este momento —dijo Akasha.

—Llevaba tiempo surcando sin permiso los dominios de Poseidón —dijo Julian—. Hay un precio a pagar para quienes desafían al dios de los mares, de este y otros mundos.

—Ya no está en posesión de Hybris, ha vuelto a nuestras manos, las de tus aliados.

—No te equivoques, Akasha, la Fundación Graad y mi gente son aliados, lo que me convierte en un aliado del Santuario para todo lo que puedo hacer como el hombre de poder en quien me he convertido. Yo, Julian Solo, velo por el bienestar de la raza humana; Poseidón vela por los suyos, los hijos del océano. Las Ancianas del Mar se han comunicado conmigo, explicándome la situación, y en este asunto intercederé por ellas, víctimas de un robo orquestado por el Santuario.

—Uno de mis hombres obtuvo el Ojo de las Greas en buena lid —argumentó Akasha—. Tres vidas fueron sacrificadas, para el beneplácito de tus súbditas.

—No son mis súbditas —repuso Julian, negando con la cabeza—. Como ya dije, en esto no soy más que un intermediario. En cuanto a tu defensa, es por los tres sacrificios que se ofrecieron que nadie actuó en vuestra contra hasta ahora. Por tres días, habéis tenido acceso a un tesoro que solo un mortal empleó en la era mitológica.

—No es suficiente —insistió Akasha—. Todavía necesitamos el Ojo de las Greas para localizar a los líderes de Hybris.

—Las Ancianas cuentan con un único medio para poder percibir el mundo que les rodea, un Ojo que deben compartir tres hermanas más antiguas que la humanidad. El Santuario cuenta con sesenta santos, que se afaman de ser símiles de los antiguos héroes, así como la ayuda de los gobiernos, ejércitos y agencias de inteligencia en cualquier nación de este planeta, que entre las sombras deben reconocer la autoridad indiscutible del Sumo Sacerdote de Atenea. Y por si eso fuera poco, goza del apoyo incondicional de la mayor potencia financiera de toda Asia. Contando con todos esos recursos para cazar a un ejército de renegados disperso por el mundo, ¿en verdad debo considerar que sois vosotros quienes necesitáis el Ojo con urgencia?

Akasha apretó con fuerza las manos enguantadas, incapaz de responder a esa pregunta. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en que agradecía la protección de la máscara dorada, un baluarte inexpugnable frente a la impasible mirada de Julian Solo.

—Hay alguien en este mundo que tiene aun más recursos que el Santuario —dijo Azrael, hasta ahora mudo observador de los acontecimientos.

—Solo soy un intermediario —insistió Julian.

—Del reino que abarca dos terceras partes de la superficie terrestre —completó Azrael, osado—. ¿Es posible que en tan vasto territorio haya alguien que pueda localizar a los líderes de Hybris, de tal forma que todos consigamos lo que queremos?

Aquella propuesta, a todas luces improvisada, pareció llamar la atención de Julian Solo. Tal y como había dicho, él era a un mismo tiempo un ser humano y el antiguo avatar de Poseidón, tenía intereses contradictorios que confluían solo en casos muy concretos. Una vía que defendiera los intereses de los hijos del mar sin causar por ello un conflicto con los santos de Atenea era lo bastante jugosa como para que, al menos, la meditara.

Pero aquella opción no llenaba del todo las expectativas de Akasha, quien de igual modo cavilaba sobre su próximo paso. Para ello, trató de ponerse en el lugar de las Brujas del Mar, rememorando las lecciones que recibió del Sumo Sacerdote sobre la Edad de los Héroes, en concreto la historia de Perseo: el semidiós también había robado el Ojo y nunca llegó a devolverlo. Las Greas, viejas desde el día en que nacieron, rogaron entonces a todas las deidades marinas para alejar la isla de los mares que navegaban los hombres. Y tres milenios después, volvían a verse desprovistas de su único ojo. No, no bastaba la promesa de devolverlo para tranquilizar a las Ancianas, como eran llamadas en tono respetuoso por Julian Solo, Perseo les había dado a conocer la desconfianza. Akasha suspiró; solo tenía una opción para salir airosa.

—¿Y si también fuéramos aliados de Poseidón?

La pregunta de Akasha no solo sorprendió a Julian. Azrael, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, no dejaba de murmurar frases ininteligibles y gesticular con la cabeza. Akasha posó una mano sobre su hombro, un mudo gesto en el que le pedía que confiara en ella.

—Si el ejército de Atenea y el de Poseidón fueran aliados, ¿se nos permitiría seguir utilizando el Ojo de las Greas hasta que nuestros enemigos mutuos sean derrotados?

Julian Solo arqueó las cejas, permitiéndose por vez primera mostrar asombro ante la santa de Virgo. Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, el vehículo se detuvo. Acto seguido, alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó sin que nadie lo invitara.

—No podríais ser menos útiles para el mundo ni disfrazando de animales a los matones que enviáis a cada ciudad —recitó el recién llegado, a la vez que la limusina volvía a ponerse en marcha—. Fueron sus palabras la última vez que nos encontramos. ¡Ya había asumido que no estaba interesado en mi propuesta!

Aquel hombre no debía pertenecer al círculo de Julian Solo. En lugar del negro propio del luto, vestía de índigo y celeste. Llevaba una brillante corbata roja y zapatos recién lustrados que lucía con descaro al cruzar las piernas. Todavía era joven, no debía haber llegado a la treintena, y a primera vista tenía pinta de ser un ricachón despreocupado, pero Akasha percibía algo más detrás de la artificial familiaridad en su sonrisa, sin poder determinar si era un buen o mal presentimiento.

—Y lo sostengo —dijo Julian, apenas mirándolo de soslayo—. Akasha, te presento al caballero negro de Altar, uno de los seis líderes de Hybris. Altar negro, te presento a Akasha, santa de Virgo al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

El líder de los caballeros negros, el hombre que había aprovechado el sueño de Akasha para tornarlo en la mayor pesadilla del Santuario. El apasionado orador que había tergiversado los ideales del ejército de Atenea para transformar héroes valientes y honorables en bestias sedientas de venganza. El flautista de Hamelín que había arrebatado la voluntad a miles de aspirantes por todo el mundo. Akasha jamás imaginó que se encontraría a aquel hombre en semejantes circunstancias.

La sorpresa inicial se convirtió en rencor, de tal modo que creyó ver en la serena y límpida faz de aquel sujeto el rostro cínico de Caronte, tal y como Kiki se lo mostrara doce años atrás. Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada de su estupidez, para terminar encontrándose solo a un rico empresario más, de común negro en la espesa cabellera y los ojos, fijos en ella. Le estaba extendiendo la mano.

—Me alegro de que por fin nos conozcamos —saludó Altar Negro, sonriente.

—Me temo que no compartimos esa alegría —dijo Akasha, gélida.

Altar Negro asintió a la vez que dejaba caer su mano.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo confiar en que escucharéis mi propuesta, al menos?

Akasha buscó la opinión de Azrael sobre tan inesperado giro. El asistente, más bien distraído, tardó tres segundos en asentir. ¿Qué podía estar ocurriéndole? ¿Estaba cansado, después de la larga vigía en torno al Ojo de las Greas? Tendría que preguntárselo más tarde, ahora no era el momento de mostrar debilidad.

—¿Os rendís?

—Soma, Agrius, Theon y Geist. Tres jóvenes prometedores y una valerosa veterana en busca de aprobación. ¡Aprobación de la diosa, por supuesto! ¿Alguno ha sobrevivido? —Miró primero a Julian Solo y luego a Akasha, recibiendo solo silencio—. Apreciaba a esos chicos. Obedientes, pero con iniciativa; pasionales, pero no carentes de ese sentido común que tanto apreciamos en Hybris. Dignos santos de Atenea.

—Pudieron ser santos de Atenea, si no los hubieras corrompido —interrumpió Akasha, apenas conteniendo la ira. En la cara de aquel hombre volvió a ver la de Caronte, burlándose de ella, pisoteando sus esperanzas.

—Geist era uno de vosotros, ¿cierto? Santa sin constelación, podría decirse, ya que el manto de Ofiuco sigue perdido —señaló Altar Negro—. En cuanto a los demás, jamás habrían llegado a ser reconocidos como santos de Atenea, no en el Santuario. ¿Creéis que es al azar que exista un número limitado de mantos sagrados y de jóvenes aptos para vestirlas generación tras generación? ¡No! Es así porque así fue escrito desde la Antigüedad. ¿Qué deberían hacer el resto de seres humanos, también fieles a Atenea y al mundo que los vio nacer? ¿Conformarse con ser vigilantes, protectores de un pueblo griego, o escuderos de los santos, los auténticos héroes escogidos?

—Todos cumplimos un papel en el ejército de Atenea, sirviendo al mundo, no satisfaciendo las ambiciones personales de un charlatán. Eso es lo que significa ser un santo, sin importar el rango.

—¿Servir a un mundo corrompido? ¿Es ese el noble propósito de los santos que lucharon miles de años atrás, o el placentero conformismo de una orden agotada y moribunda? —cuestionó Altar Negro—. ¿Por qué no ayudar a cambiarlo? ¿Por qué no servir a un mundo mejor que este?

—¿A vuestra manera? —interpretó Akasha—. No se acaba con el crimen matando criminales, ni se terminarán todas las guerras ejecutando a los soldados, ni el hambre cesará porque un día se le regale comida al hambriento. Mientras sea necesaria la voluntad de unos pocos para determinar la forma en la que muchos deben vivir, el mundo seguirá estando corrompido. Esta es la verdad que dicta nuestro modo de proteger la Tierra: asegurar la esperanza para la humanidad, sea frente a los dioses que pretendan destruirla, o contra los mismos hombres que buscan dominarla cuando no pueden controlarse ni a sí mismos.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Altar negro, entusiasta—. ¿Es el hombre un lobo para el hombre? ¿O solo el producto accidental de la sociedad en la que vive?

—Ningún ser humano nace malvado —aseveró Akasha.

—Un ejemplo me permitirá darme a entender: un hombre lucha por lo que es correcto, y muchos de sus semejantes le siguen y apoyan; como una masa imbatible, tratan de lograr que este mundo sea al menos un poco mejor. Ese hombre debe enfrentar muchas personas: las que se benefician de la injusticia, las que aceptan este mundo tal cual es porque son demasiado débiles como para intentar cambiarlo, y las que aun teniendo la fuerza y la determinación para cambiar las cosas, se limitan a proteger el status quo.

—Solo la humanidad puede cambiar su mundo. No los dioses ni sus fieles, sino los hombres que lo habitan.

—… Las fuerzas de la injusticia, debilidad e indiferencia, pretenden llevar a este hombre valiente a la muerte —continuó Altar Negro, haciendo caso omiso a la intervención de Akasha—. ¿No es lo justo impedirlo, para que la humanidad tenga un rayo de esperanza? Así como arrancamos las malas hierbas de nuestros jardines, es necesario apartar de este mundo a cierto tipo de personas.

—¿Y si no es solo un hombre? —cuestionó Akasha. Altar Negro se acarició la barbilla, indicándole con la otra mano que prosiguiera—. Mientras solo sea un hombre el que aliente a otros, la humanidad nunca crecerá, tropezará siempre con la misma piedra y el mismo dilema. Tu ejemplo solo me habla de otro ciclo de violencia sin fin.

—Un pensamiento bastante pesimista sobre la raza humana, ¿no crees? La corrupción está tan arraigada en todas y cada una de las sociedades de la Tierra, que pretender que nazcan personas siempre justas y honorables es puro idealismo. A veces hay luz en la oscuridad, pero para que brille con toda su fuerza, otros deben dejar caer la guadaña sobre las sombras. Por supuesto, incluso en un mundo que ha sido limpiado, los hombres pueden volverse malvados, ¡Hybris no pretende extinguir la idea del mal! Pero si se destruye el camino ya hecho a lo largo de estos milenios… Bueno, los hombres malvados se enfrentarán a mayores obstáculos con menos recursos.

—Sin embargo, tú te limitas a justificar el empleo del mal por un bien mayor. Para salvar el mensaje de un hombre, muchos morirán, y las familias y amigos de estos llorarán sus muertes y buscarán venganza. Diez mil años de historia humana se han escrito con sangre, y seguimos abrazando la misma forma de justicia.

—Estoy deseando escuchar tu propuesta —dijo Altar Negro, sin un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Que todos los seres humanos conozcan ese mensaje —respondió Akasha, con pleno convencimiento—. No porque alguien se lo haya dicho a costa de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sino porque ellos mismos han llegado a él. No es una luz la que debe brillar en la oscuridad, si me permites usar tus palabras, sino seis mil millones de luces. De ese modo, no importarán la injusticia, la corrupción, o la debilidad; el mundo entero dará un paso hacia adelante del que no habrá vuelta atrás.

El silencio se hizo allá donde las palabras iban y venían sin que nadie diera su brazo a torcer. Altar Negro no dijo más por un tiempo, mirando a la santa de Virgo con ojos curiosos mientras le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa, poco más que una línea, que lo decía a todo. Por un momento, Akasha se sintió en el mismo papel que Geist, defendiendo sus ideas y escuchando luego una risa inclemente, así fuera en esta ocasión una implícita.

—Una joven idealista, ¿eh?

—Ambos lo sois, a vuestra manera —respondió Julian Solo, a quien Altar Negro se había dirigido—. Otra cosa que compartís es la ingenuidad: a lo largo de su historia, la humanidad ha crecido enfrentando la adversidad. Los caballeros negros pretendéis neutralizarla y la santa de Virgo espera que ocurra un cambio simultáneo en todos los seres humanos, ¿cómo esperáis salvarla del estancamiento, del tedio?

Akasha iba a responder, pero alguien le agarró del hombro. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con una negativa de Azrael, ya más centrado. No necesitó más para entender que se estaba dejando llevar por la conversación, olvidando lo importante.

—Es mejor que cambiemos de tema —dijo Altar Negro, como leyéndole la mente—. Mi propuesta es muy simple. El Santuario deja cazar a los caballeros negros como si fueran algo distinto a sus matones glorificados y el ejército de Atenea obtiene a cambio lo único que no posee para detener las huestes de Caronte: números.

—¿De cuántos hombres dispondríamos? —preguntó Akasha, curiosa.

—¿Cuántos huérfanos hay en el mundo? ¡Porque eso es lo que me estás preguntando, Akasha de Virgo! —aseguró Altar Negro—. Tan solo usa tu imaginación. Hasta el último de vuestros guardias, amazonas y aspirantes de destino truncado podrá llevar una armadura negra. ¿Qué os propuso el señor Solo? ¿Una alianza con el eterno rival de Atenea, a cambio de mi cabeza?

—Él no me ofreció nada.

Ante aquella respuesta, carente de titubeos, Altar Negro no pudo sino sorprenderse, a la vez que Julian fijaba en Akasha aquella mirada aguamarina que todo miembro de la familia Solo poseía. Para ese momento, la santa de Virgo había confirmado lo que desde un principio sospechaba: toda aquella reunión era una prueba.

—Si te decapitara ahora mismo, nada cambiaría. En Hybris hay otros cinco líderes dispuestos a seguir tu obra, y aun si no los hubiera, lo único que conseguiría es convertir una organización de matones glorificados, si me permites usar tus palabras, en miles de mercenarios trabajando por su cuenta. El objetivo sería el mismo; las maneras y los límites no. El Santuario los aplastaría tarde o temprano, de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero morirían demasiados en el proceso por un instante de fugaz satisfacción.

—Solo les doy un objetivo a esos chicos, algo a lo que dirigir toda la rabia y la impotencia que vuestro Santuario les legó —afirmó Altar Negro.

—De momento, nos eres útil más vivo que muerto, sea como aliado o enemigo —concluyó Akasha—. Nos ofreces un ejército. ¿Qué demandas a cambio?

En el interior del vehículo, todos eran conscientes del esfuerzo que había tras cada una de las palabras emitidas por Akasha. Ella fue responsable de la llegada masiva de aspirantes al Santuario, lo que la volvía responsable indirecta del Cisma Negro. La oportunidad de vengarse estaba ante ella, incluso en el tono que empleaba al proponer una vía distinta a la de la más antigua forma de justicia, era claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez eliminar al líder de Hybris allí mismo.

Julian y Altar Negro veían ese dilema con interés; Azrael, con preocupación.

—Tu rostro —dijo Altar Negro, después un largo minuto de reflexión.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que pudo decir Akasha. Tal era su confusión que se inclinó hacia aquel hombre, segura de que había escuchado mal.

—Deseo ver el rostro detrás de tu máscara dorada —repitió Altar Negro. Azrael lo miró boquiabierto; la expresión de Akasha quedó oculta tras el frío metal.

En apenas un segundo, ante el rostro sereno del líder de los santos negros, se encontraba el cañón de una pistola. El dedo de Azrael acariciaba el gatillo con una firmeza solo superada por la frialdad de su rostro, ahora pétreo. El otrora tranquilo y amable asistente de la santa de Virgo, se había convertido en algo del todo distinto, aunque siguiera siendo la misma persona. Inclinado hacia el líder de los santos negros, lo apuntaba con la inconfundible voluntad de disparar el arma. Ni el empresario ni Altar Negro se burlaron de aquel gesto: la amenaza de un arma de fuego era fútil contra todo aquel que conociera el cosmos, así fuera solo un caballero negro, pero la determinación con la que aquel hombre amenazaba, era comparable a la de un santo.

—Detente, por favor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Azrael no hizo caso a una petición de Akasha. Al contrario, acercó la pistola al hombre que había pretendido humillarla. En el rostro de Altar Negro era claro que respetaba la fuerza de quien lo amenazaba, pero no la temía, de modo que apenas había cambiado la expresión con la que dio sus demandas a Akasha. Julian se mantenía distante, como si todo cuanto había ocurrido en el interior del vehículo, a excepción de la propuesta de Akasha, lo hubiese previsto de antemano.

—Azrael.

Akasha no se había movido de su asiento, ni había puesto la mano sobre el hombro del asistente para tranquilizarlo. Pronunció el nombre como una orden, no como una petición. Azrael bajó el arma enseguida, sentándose una vez la hubo guardado.

—¿De cuántos soldados dispone Poseidón? —preguntó Akasha a Julian Solo.

—¿Cuántos peces hay en el mar? Eso es lo que estás preguntando, sierva de Atenea —respondió Julian Solo, mostrando el amago de una sonrisa.

—He deshonrado a los míos, al igual que lo has hecho tú, Altar Negro, aunque dudo que te importe —acotó Akasha. Consciente, gracias a aquel silencio, de la similitud entre la música del coche y el sonido de una flauta—. Todo este tiempo estuvimos a merced del canto de una sirena que bien pudo llevarnos a la muerte en cualquier momento, sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Hablábamos de emplear nuestra fuerza para salvar el mundo, cuando ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de utilizarla para mantenernos a salvo.

—El general Sorrento haciendo de chófer del último miembro de la familia Solo. Las trampas más obvias son las mejores, sin duda —exclamó Altar Negro. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad, que no podría culparse a quienes lo creyeran en verdad sorprendido.

—Ahora que conozco vuestras propuestas y demandas, he tomado una decisión —dijo Akasha a ambos hombres, juntando los dedos de las manos—. Los ejércitos del Mar y la Tierra deberán unirse. ¡Ninguna ayuda es un exceso para la batalla que se avecina!

—Exiges que nos sometamos, pero no estás dispuesta a aceptar lo que pedimos a cambio… ¿Qué ocurrirá si nos negamos? —preguntó Altar Negro, mirando de soslayo a Julian Solo. Este, en cambio, seguía expectante a lo que diría la joven.

—Si vuestra justicia es verdadera, sabréis olvidar nuestras diferencias por el bien de este mundo. Si no, ¡seré yo misma quien os destruya! ¡Akasha de Virgo!

La limusina frenó con violencia en ese momento, como cediendo ante la audaz declaración de la exiliada santa de oro. En eso debía estar pensando más de uno cuando algo impacto contra el techo del vehículo, hundiéndolo. Sobre las cabezas de aquel insólito grupo, se manifestó un poder semejante al de la propia Akasha.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Lo tienen complicado los santos de Atenea, pero, ¿cuándo lo han tenido fácil? Tengamos esperanza, como nos decían al final de cada película clásica.

**Ulti_SG**. Nadie esperaba nada de Makoto, tal vez ni el propio Makoto, pero aquí lo tenemos, santo de plata de día y caballero negro de noche. Bueno, eso último se ha acabado, por lo que sabemos. La segunda identidad de Makoto fue un guiño, sí, aunque no se me permite recordar a qué hace referencia.

Una buena forma de honrar las proezas de nuestros protagonistas de siempre, ¿no? Ah, Fénix, no parecen tener buena fama en el Santuario, pero seguro tienen una paga decente a cambio. A lo mejor a ellos sí les dan tres comidas al día.

Son vigilantes, desde luego. ¿Caros o baratos? ¿Emil o Azrael? ¿Quién tiene la razón?

Como nos dijo Disney, lo importante es lo de dentro y detrás de cada Bestia puede haber un príncipe al que seguiremos llamando Bestia.

No lo es, y nadie quiere que introduzca un romance a la japonesa, del chico y la chica peleándose durante dos tercios de la trama para amarse con locura al final. Confiemos en que eso no pasará y la sirena esté molesta, o no vuelva a hablar nunca con Makoto.


	29. Neptuno 5

**Capítulo 18. **_**La resolución de Akasha**_

Rodeado por el mar y el cielo de otro tiempo, el Argo Navis permanecía firme, en el momento en que pudiera seguir transitando aquellas aguas inexploradas. Era un gran barco hecho con materiales tan viejos como la civilización occidental, de una madera extraída de los mágicos robles de la Antigüedad y revestido por una capa de metal plateado embellecido por una serie de figuras, todas aludiendo a los héroes que un día tripularon el navío junto al príncipe Jasón. Aunque tal coraza, en modo alguno inferior a un manto sagrado, cubría la mayor parte del navío, destacando en especial las placas de oricalco en el mástil, la quilla y la popa, la proa quedaba al descubierto. Solo la magia del Oráculo de Dodona protegía esa parte del navío.

Makoto, quien se hallaba en aquella parte del barco, signo de mala suerte desde antaño, se preguntaba si podrían sobrevivir al ataque de cincuenta sirenas.

—¿Es verdad que has vomitado sobre uno de los seres más hermosos de este planeta?

Se trataba de Emil, quien acababa de subir a silencio con un sigilo encomiable. Aunque vestía el manto de Flecha, tenía el casco bajo el brazo, dejando al descubierto aquella cara morena que contrastaba tanto con el tono del cabello, blanco como la leche. Tras las gafas que solía llevar cuando no estaba combatiendo, resaltaban sus ojos de zorro, a juego con una amplia sonrisa y las orejas, de punta triangular.

—No soporto el mar —se excusó Makoto, avergonzado.

—¿No soportas el mar?

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, el santo de Flecha estalló en carcajadas. De un salto, Makoto se puso enfrente de su compañero, listo para darle un puñetazo.

—Un santo de plata, el rango medio del ejército más poderoso del mundo, ¡mareándose! —exclamó Emil, todavía riendo—. No me extraña que tuvieras tantos problemas con cuatro caballeros negros. ¡A mí no me costó nada ocuparme de los que estaban aquí!

—No podrías entenderlo, ya que nunca has llevado una armadura negra —dijo Makoto—. Nunca experimentarás ser la sombra de otro, de vestir la imitación de un manto sagrado y ver cómo tu vida se te escapa a cambio de unas migajas de poder. A quien no conoce el cosmos, la armadura negra le da fuerza, a quienes lo conocemos, como yo y Geist, nos da solo una carga, peso sobre nuestros cuerpos, opresión sobre nuestra mente y espíritu. Porque si una sombra pretende ser mejor que el original debe pagar un alto precio, así lo dictaminó Atenea, nuestra diosa.

—Vale, vale, vale —dijo Emil, haciendo exagerados gestos de disculpa con la mano libre—. No me meteré contigo por esto, Mosca. Me conformaré con recordarte tu mareo hasta que lleguemos a viejos. ¡Un santo de plata, mareándose! ¡Es hilarante!

—A mí también me parece divertido —empezó a decir Makoto, con un tono malicioso que llamó la atención de Emil—, ver a un santo de plata usando gafas.

—Solo las necesito para leer. ¡De lejos veo mejor que ningún santo!

—Estoy seguro de que así es.

—¿No me crees?

—Tú empezaste en esto de poner en duda la habilidad de otro.

—¡Qué infantil! —dijo Emil—. A ver, ¿hasta dónde llegaría tu mejor técnica?

—Un santo de plata de la pasada generación podía alcanzar una velocidad entre _mach 1_ y _mach 5_. Yo estaría en el límite superior y podría duplicar, no, cuadriplicar esa velocidad si me entrego a fondo —presumió Makoto, henchido de orgullo, pues la agilidad y la rapidez de sus ataques habían sido elogiadas muchas veces en el pasado, un pasado que poco a poco volvía a sentir suyo—. Pero mi especialidad es el combate cercano, pierdo eficacia si el enemigo se encuentra lejos.

Ante aquella muestra de honestidad del santo de Mosca, Emil no pudo sino asentir en gesto aprobador. Luego, sin embargo, sobrevino de nuevo el orgullo y espíritu competitivo de quien se afamaba de ser llamado el _Arquero de Plata_, cuya buena vista no tenía parangón en la segunda casta del ejército de Atenea. El santo de Flecha dejó el casco en el suelo con sumo cuidado, para después palparse el brazal derecho. Se oyó un clic, anunciando que algún mecanismo se había puesto en marcha, y en un instante el carcaj adherido al brazal se transformó en un magnífico arco del color de la luna.

—Lo llamo _Arco Solar_ —dijo Emil, cuya mano derecha sostenía aquel arma con firmeza—. Se alimenta de mi cosmos, que le sirve de cuerda, para disparar flechas capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa en el mundo. Si lo tenso durante diez segundos, la velocidad y alcance del proyectil aumentan diez veces. Parece que mi _mach_ _50_ supera a tu _mach 20_, Mosca. ¿Qué te parece si te hago una demostración?

Por respuesta, Makoto señaló al santo, para luego señalarse a sí mismo. No llevaba un manto sagrado, como él, sino botas, unos pantalones y varias vendas en el torso. No era el mejor momento para aceptar esa clase de desafío.

—No digo que sea contra ti. ¡Le pediré a alguna de esas sirenas que coloque una perla a cien kilómetros de distancia!

Dicho y hecho. Para vergüenza de Makoto, Emil se lo pidió a todas y cada una de las cincuenta criaturas que rodeaban el Argo Navis. Ninguna respondió, como tampoco habían hablado en todo este tiempo, contrario a las leyendas que había sobre ellas, tan hermosas y cantarinas como terrible era el destino de quienes se las encontraban. Algunas sonrieron y murmuraron entre ellas, señalando al loco que les gritaba apoyado en la barandilla, con los ojos entornados y los pelos hechos un desastre a causa de un viento repentino. ¿Estaban esperando a que cayera, para darse un festín con él?

—¿A dónde habrán ido? —preguntó Makoto, buscando llamar la atención del desbocado Emil. No quería que sufriera un destino similar al de los caballeros negros. Ya fueran viejas brujas o jóvenes sirenas, todas las hijas del mar eran peligrosas.

—A discutir de política y economía, claro está. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer Akasha de Virgo, general de la división Andrómeda? Aparte de salvarnos la vida.

—Sé que ni Akasha ni Azrael son unos cobardes —se defendió Makoto—. Lo que me pregunto es a dónde habrán ido, con quién estarán hablando para sacarnos de esta.

—Confórmate con saber que Akasha está probando la vía diplomática —dijo Emil, encogiéndose de hombros. Tras un clic, el _Arco Solar_ se contrajo un par de veces hasta volverse el habitual carcaj que llevaba adherido al brazo—. Si eso no funciona, nos tocará a nosotros resolver este asunto mediante la ancestral vía del puño y la patada.

—_¿Vosotros lo resolveréis, santos de Atenea?_

La pregunta no fue formulada por boca alguna, ni siquiera se transmitió a través del aire en forma de sonido. Tanto Makoto como Emil la escucharon directamente en sus cabezas, una voz dulce que les transmitía una sensación de completa tranquilidad, acaso adictiva. Los santos de plata se subieron a la barandilla, sin saber bien por qué.

—Claro que sí —contestó Emil, adelantándose al ahora tímido Makoto—. Yo nunca fallo y para esta misión traje un buen número de flechas. Solo tengo un problema: son cuarenta y nueve, así que no podré darte una muerte rápida. Me lanzaré a tus brazos y ambos nos hundiremos en el fondo del mar, ¡moriremos abrazados, sirena mía!

—_¿Pretendéis que el océano mate a una de sus hijas, santos de Atenea?_

El primer intento de Emil por responder quedó en simples balbuceos. El santo de Flecha miró a su compañero, que mal que bien lograba controlarse. Qué envidia. ¡Qué envidia debía tener ese estirado japonés de alguien tan apasionado como él!

—No creo contar con esa suerte, ¡seré yo quien deba poner fin a tu vida, sirena mía! —gritaba Emil con fuerzas, con no más deseo que ahogar los latidos de su corazón, sumiso esclavo de la voz de aquella criatura.

—_¿Pero qué haréis si falla una de vuestras flechas? _—cuestionó la sirena.

—Mis brazos son largos y fuertes, pueden recibirte a ti y a una de tus hermanas —respondió Emil, hablando tan alto como si se dirigiera a quien ya veía perdiéndose en el horizonte. Escaso de fuerzas para gritar, extendió los brazos cuan largos eran, abrazando el aire, antes de añadir—: ¡Y a una tercera, si así lo deciden los dioses!

—_¿Y si fallarais más de tres veces, mi marino flechador?_

Emil miró de soslayo a Makoto, aun las mejillas de aquel siervo del deber estaban encendidas como ascuas, de tal modo que destacaba todavía más la mirada perdida. En cuanto a él, quien lo viera ahora lo consideraría un adolescente calenturiento, pues nada había en él de la dignidad que exudaría cualquier otro santo de Atenea. Estaba en las nubes, embelesado sin remedio, como si los gráciles y hábiles dedos de una mujer soñada estuviesen acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Entonces habremos los dos de sentir lástima por quienes sobrevivan, sirena mía. ¡Porque una muerte por mucho peor espera a quienes pisen este barco!

Emil señaló el mástil. En el punto más alto del barco se hallaba Kiki, saludando a las sirenas y a los santos con aire despreocupado. Aquel vigía inesperado chasqueó los dedos, sacando así del trance a Makoto, rojo como un tomate.

—Ni el aire ni el agua lo sentirán, no habrá rayo que ver, ni un rastro que alguien pueda detectar. Ante los poderes de Kiki, maestro herrero de Jamir, el cerebro de cualquier ser vivo se apaga sin más —aseguró Emil con una sonrisa socarrona. En ese momento, sus pies estaban más fuera del barco que dentro.

—_Qué terrible augurio, mi marino flechador_ —dijo la sirena, recordando a los santos de plata cuán servil podía volverse su existencia—. _No contar con vuestro abrazo, y en cambio ver mi conciencia y la de mis hermanas ultrajadas por un hombre que camina sobre la tierra, ¿qué creéis peor?_

—¡No te preocupes, sirena mía! —exclamó Emil. Sudaba a mares, de un modo que ni siquiera habría creído posible. Makoto no estaba en mejor situación—. Así fallara todas mis flechas, me lanzaría hacia ti para darte un abrazo mortal. ¡De modo alguno me perdería la dicha de acariciar tus orejas!

Y entonces, desde lejos, una figura saltó hacia el Argo Navis tal cual un ave surcaría los cielos. Makoto y Emil esperaron el ataque sin poder mover un solo músculo.

xxx

Akasha y Azrael, así como Altar Negro, salieron de la limusina enseguida, considerando la posibilidad de que estuvieran sufriendo un ataque orquestado por el otro. Al mismo tiempo, alguien salió del asiento del conductor, en absoluto parecido a Sorrento, quien se encontraba en el del copiloto. Era hombre calvo y cuidada barba, alto y grueso como un armario ropero, el chófer personal de Julian Solo. Lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a su jefe, quien con un gesto le indicó que permanecería en el vehículo.

—Lucile.

Fue Akasha la primera en identificar a la mujer que miraba a todos, de pie sobre el hundido techo de la limusina. Más alta que cualquiera de los presentes, la cubría un vestido blanco de una pieza que se cerraba a la altura del cuello, dejando al descubierto los hombros, y se separaba por los costados de cintura para abajo, permitiendo el vislumbrar sus largas piernas. Eran del mismo color los zapatos que calzaba, así como la sombrilla que mantenía por encima de ella, dispuesta para evitar el efecto de la luz solar sobre su blanquísima piel. Destacaban dos brazaletes en el brazos, con sendas serpientes grabadas, y una máscara de oro cubriéndole el rostro.

—¡Hola! —saludó Lucile, inclinada ante el público expectante.

—Estás aquí —fueron las únicas palabras de Azrael, quien las dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Imaginaba que solo alguien como tú se atrevería a esto —comentó Sorrento, que también había salido del vehículo, armado con una flauta mágica.

—Os conozco a todos, excepto a ti —dijo Lucile, señalando a Altar Negro. Si el gesto de Sorrento la intimidó, no se molestó en demostrarlo—. No, no me digas quién eres, me gustan las adivinanzas. Más bien, dime por qué pones esa cara tan seria, líder de Hybris, pareciera que han cancelado tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Pretenden que me alíe con un cínico y la muchacha más idealista del mundo, ¿cómo podría sonreír? ¡Esto es demasiado estresante! —mintió Altar Negro, a sabiendas de que Lucile sabría ver más allá.

—Alianza, qué interesante —dijo Lucile, ladeando la cabeza hacia donde estaban Akasha y Azrael—. ¿Eso significa que no puedo matarte?

—Depende. ¿Eres un dios? —dijo Altar Negro.

—No —contestó Lucile.

Altar Negro sonrió.

—Entonces no podéis matarme.

—Oh, ¿y si hubiera un dios entre nosotros? ¿Podría matarte? —cuestionó Lucile.

—No —respondió Altar Negro, alzando la vista hacia el cielo—. O para ser más exacto, si hubiese un dios aquí, no querría matarme.

Entonces, a la vez que el chófer gritaba de dolor, con una mano en la sien y otra apoyada sobre el capó de la limusina, todos oyeron el graznido de un cuervo y miraron también a las alturas. Allí, las nubes parecían haberse convertido en una infinidad de plumas blancas que caían hacia ellos, desobedeciendo los compases del viento.

—Piénsatelo bien, Akasha —dijo Altar Negro, observando de reojo a la callada santa de Virgo—. Solo con mi ayuda podrás derrotar a Caronte.

La joven exiliada dio un respingo. Hasta ahora, había asumido que conocía la amenaza de Caronte porque lo escuchó de alguno de los miles de aspirantes que arrebató al Santuario, pero en ese momento hablaba de aquel monstruo como si lo conociera.

—¿¡Qué sabes de él!?

—Todo —dijo Altar Negro, rodeado por un remolino de plumas blancas—. Estuve presente cuando invadió el Santuario. Siento lo de la máscara, no podía permitirme que conservarais ese método de control sobre mis chicos.

Con esas palabras, el previsor enemigo del Santuario desapareció.

Todos necesitaron algo de tiempo para reponerse. En especial, el chófer, de cuya cabeza había salido una luz blanca en el momento en que el líder de Hybris desapareció, se disculpaba con Sorrento por haber sido tan descuidado.

—Ha sido mi error, Sebastián —dijo Sorrento, tan cohibido como aquel empleado, aquel soldado del reino de los mares que había venido a la superficie para servir a su señor en este mismo día—. Debí prever que él también manipularía a uno de los nuestros. ¡Ni siquiera ahora puedo entender qué medio utilizó!

Entretanto, Lucile bajaba de la limusina dando un saltito.

—No habéis hecho nada por detenerlo, al Sumo Sacerdote no le gustará —auguró, acercándose a los estupefactos Akasha y Azrael. No pudo llegar hasta ellos, pues el general del Atlántico Sur se le interpuso—. ¡Sorrento! Hola. ¿Tú también lo intentaste?

Akasha carraspeó. Lucile tendía a ser impredecible y cualquier error podía echar por tierra todo lo que había logrado en aquella reunión. De por sí, con solo estar ahí había provocado más preocupación en el líder de Hybris de lo que ella se creía capaz de lograr. Por fortuna, la personalidad de Lucile no solía chocar con la de Sorrento.

—Todo el viaje —admitió el general del Atlántico Sur—. Mi sinfonía llegó al clímax final que solo unos pocos entre mis adversarios han conocido, pero de nada han servido con ese hombre. Tampoco tus poderes han surtido efectos, ¿yerro?

—¡Qué bien me conoces! —dijo Lucile, soltando una risilla suave—. No estaba de buen humor, mas creo que eso se debe más a mi reciente interrogatorio que a mi don.

—El Sumo Sacerdote te ha perdonado —terció Akasha—. De nuevo eres la comandante de la división Fénix, la _Espada de Atenea_.

—Sí y no —dijo Lucile, que pasó de la alegría a una aparente tristeza en el lapso de un segundo—. Mi compatriota, Sneyder, es el mandamás de mis retoños ahora. ¿Ridículo, no? ¡Como si las piedras pudieran dar órdenes!

En ese momento, alguien carraspeó, llamando la atención de Akasha y Lucile. Se trataba de Azrael, acostumbrado a la falta de seriedad en la recién llegada.

—Hablabas de un interrogatorio —observó el asistente.

—Ah, sí, por eso vine a avisaros —recordó Lucile—, ya que sentí la presencia de la traviesa Akasha demasiado cerca de un control policial.

Otro en su lugar sonreiría ante la idea de que un par de santos de Atenea y el general del Atlántico Sur, décadas atrás uno de los campeones de Poseidón, debieran evitar contacto con la policía. Azrael, en cambio, asintió con gravedad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Lucile había hecho, tendría como locos a la policía local de Atenas, que en espera de la intervención del Santuario estaría buscando a un culpable hasta debajo de las piedras.

—El interrogatorio salió mal, preferiría que os ahorrarais un mal trago —resumió Lucile, haciéndose eco de las preocupaciones de Azrael.

Se hizo entonces un silencio incómodo en el que nadie había querido decir una palabra, hasta que una voz se oyó desde el interior del vehículo.

—Agradecemos el aviso. Esta reunión ha terminado —informó Julian Solo.

—Sentimos los daños —se disculpó Akasha, a sabiendas que ya no podía retener al empresario, tal era el efecto que Lucile solía tener en sus planes más calculados.

—Solo es un coche —recordó Julian, mirándola de soslayo—, puede arreglarse con una llamada. No será tan fácil lidiar con lo que nos depara el futuro si te sigo robando más tiempo. Hasta pronto, santa de Virgo.

Cerca, en un caballeresco gesto, Sorrento besaba la mano de Lucile, quien la extendía tal cual habría hecho una dama de la alta sociedad.

—Me habría gustado oírte cantar otra vez —confesó el general del Atlántico Sur.

—Habrá otra ocasión, siempre la hay para el arte —aseguró Lucile.

Sorrento asintió, despidiéndose después de Akasha y Azrael antes de entrar en el vehículo. No repitió la pantomima de aparentar ser el conductor, sino que fue al asiento del copiloto, al lado de Sebastián, quien ya ponía en marcha la limusina.

—¿Ya podemos dejar de fingir? —se atrevió a decir Lucile poco después de que el vehículo se internara en una calle secundaria—. Es agotador hacerme la tonta.

Akasha dio un largo suspiro, pensando en que más bien era estresante cuando tomaba ese rol. No obstante, al hablar prefirió no alimentar el ego de su compañera.

—Me parece que entre los tres el mejor actor ha sido Azrael. Hasta yo me he creído su cara de sorpresa cuando usé mi mejor carta.

El susodicho, objeto de atención de Lucile, no se amedrentó. En buena parte, ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de que lo miraba, pues su mirada ceñuda estaba dirigida a Akasha.

—Es que fue muy directa, señorita, se suponía que tenía que ser sutil.

—El tiempo se agota —le recordó Akasha.

—Ella no debería estar aquí, lo estropeará todo —dijo Azrael entre susurros.

Lucile, por supuesto, lo oyó con la misma claridad que si hubiese hablado a gritos.

—Tú no deberías emocionarte por haberte encontrado con uno de los enemigos más buscados del Santuario, pero lo has hecho. Y yo estoy aquí, saludando, ¡los dioses son caprichosos! —dijo Lucile, disfrutando al ver cómo Akasha ladeaba la cabeza hacia al asistente. Si no tuviera que usar una máscara, estaba segura, podría ver una mirada de reproche en la cara de su compañera—. Es un niño con cuerpo de hombre, no lo culpes por eso. Aun así, estad alerta. Altar Negro es peligroso.

—Lo sé —admitió Akasha—, pero ya no puedo echarme atrás.

—No podemos —dijeron a la vez Azrael y Lucile.

Aquel par, el asistente de la general de la división Andrómeda y la antigua general de la división Fénix, intercambió una mirada larga y silenciosa.

—No debes interferir en esto —dijo Azrael.

—Está bien —dijo Lucile, traviesa—. Seré la competencia entonces.

Tras decir aquello, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Sin despedidas de ninguna clase, pues tal y como ella lo veía, podía decidir por sí misma cuándo acababa una discusión. Akasha y Azrael, acostumbrados a tan extravagante comportamiento, no se sorprendieron ni un ápice. Esa era la personalidad de Lucile, guardiana del quinto templo zodiacal.

xxx

Tan pronto regresó al barco, Akasha percibió la batalla que en él se habría suscitado, de modo que corrió a toda prisa a la cubierta, seguida a duras penas por Azrael.

Lo primero que vieron fue a un malherido Makoto a los pies del mástil, sobre la madera manchada por sangre seca. Un par de heridas se le habían abierto de nuevo, y apenas parecía consciente, pero sonreía, triunfante.

—La dormí —murmuró el santo de Mosca—. Sin armas, la dormí.

Makoto señalaba dos cuerpos situados a un par de metros de distancia. Una mujer de piel morena, cubierta por una armadura escamada, se encontraba encima del santo de Flecha, en una posición muy comprometedora. Akasha indicó a Azrael con un gesto que se ocupara de Makoto, a la vez que se acercaba al balbuceante santo de Flecha.

—No es lo que parece —aseguró Emil, realizando toda suerte de intentos por librarse de la mujer que tenía encima. Ninguno resultó creíble.

—Caísteis bajo el influjo de la nereida que comanda a las sirenas, os atacaron. Makoto no tuvo oportunidad al estar desprotegido, pero tú pudiste salvarlo en el último momento. Con alguna técnica que desconozco, Makoto logró dormir a esa mujer justo cuando la estabas enfrentando. ¿No es eso lo que pasó?

—Bueno, sí, sí es lo que parece —admitió Emil, soltando una corta y traviesa risa.

Pero Akasha ya no prestaba atención al santo de Flecha, sino a la sirena que no terminaba de quitarse de encima. Sendas saetas atravesaban sus piernas, que al contacto con el agua del mar se transformarían en una cola de pez, el único medio de aquella criatura para poder regresar con sus hermanas.

Al quitarse los guantes y ver las cicatrices en sus manos, recordó el dolor físico; acercarlas a la piel de la sirena, llenándola de un cosmos dorado que de inmediato desintegró las negras flechas que la atravesaban, la remontó a uno más profundo y angustioso, el de ver a alguien morir y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Supo en ese momento, mientras repelía el mal que las flechas de Emil habían inoculado en aquella criatura que ya no era la niña que vio morir a Ichi de Hidra, sino en alguien capaz de repeler cualquier clase de veneno. Resultaba irónico que tal habilidad la hubiese desarrollado en compañía de alguien que buscó todo lo contrario, la aspirante a Escorpio, durante su siempre inútil búsqueda de un veneno capaz de matar a un dios.

—Devuélvela al mar —pidió Akasha, volviendo a ponerse los guantes negros.

Azrael, que se había acercado en silencio, sin ánimo de interrumpirla en aquella labor, alzó a la sirena con ambos brazos. Tras unos pocos pasos, llegó hasta el borde de estribor, donde se encontraba una mujer de insólito cabello azul, esperando.

—_Gracias_ —escuchó Azrael en su mente, al tiempo que entregaba a aquella criatura, acaso una nereida, el cuerpo durmiente de su compañera.

Tan pronto terminó su tarea, Azrael volteó, arrebolado. Un simple agradecimiento había bastado para acelerar su corazón y ponerlo a sudar como un niño enamorado. Al escuchar cómo las criaturas caían al agua, suspiró de puro alivio.

—Los santos no gasean pueblos.

Ante las palabras del delirante Makoto, Azrael no pudo más que sonreír, mientras que Emil, todavía tirado en el suelo, rio con ganas. Akasha se encontraba al lado del santo de Mosca, y ambos eran rodeados por un aura solar, bajo la cual se cerraban las heridas del japonés. Azrael esperó a que terminara antes de formular la pregunta incómoda:

—¿Cuál será nuestro próximo…?

—¿… destino?

Fue Kiki quien terminó la pregunta, apareciéndose de la nada como era su costumbre. Con todo, la presencia del maestro herrero de Jamir tranquilizaba a Azrael, no podían contar con los caballeros negros que hasta entonces se habían encargado de conducir el Argo en nombre de Hybris. A falta de ellos y de cualquier clase de experiencia manejando un barco tan mítico como mágico, estaba él, el talentoso psíquico y herrero al que sus _hijos_ llamaban con cariño duende pelirrojo.

—¿Alguna vez habéis estado en Rusia? —preguntó a Akasha a modo de respuesta.

Mientras todos, incluido Azrael, negaban con la cabeza, Makoto soltó un último sinsentido, ya sumido en un sueño profundo.

—No necesité gas, pude hacerlo solo.

xxx

Lejos de aquella escena, aunque atento a los acontecimientos, el último miembro de la división Andrómeda leía un libro bajo la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Cubierto de cintura para abajo con las sábanas de una vieja cama y llevando una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, casi sentía vergüenza al ver a su compañera tan preparada.

Donde unos minutos antes estaba la suave piel de una mujer, ahora se hallaba el azul metálico del manto sagrado. Por encima de los brazos que con tanta ternura lo habían rodeado, destacaban unas hombreras picudas, casi tan amenazantes como el látigo que colgaba junto a la cintura que solía acariciar sin mesura. Incluso el cabello rubio perdía brillo al enmarcar la fría máscara de metal, símbolo de las santas de Atenea.

—Te dije que podrían solucionarlo —comentó el hombre, con una afable sonrisa.

—Siempre debemos estar preparados para lo peor. —La mujer giró, cruzada de brazos. Unos brazos fuertes, dignos de una guerrera—. El límite entre la gentileza y la debilidad es tan fino como el que separa la valentía de la temeridad.

—Usas las palabras de nuestro maestro en mi contra, una táctica digna de June de Camaleón —advirtió el hombre, riendo sin reservas al imaginar un ceño fruncido tras la máscara de metal—. Nos preparamos para enfrentar batallas inevitables, no para provocar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Si es posible solucionar un problema sin violencia, ¿por qué recurrir a ella?

—Esas no son palabras de nuestro maestro —dijo June, dejando caer los brazos a los costados—, sino de Shun de Andrómeda. ¡No has cambiado en todo este tiempo!

Aunque sí lo había hecho. Las sirenas debían agradecer que el problema se hubiera resuelto sin que aquel hombre gentil tuviera que acudir a la cubierta.

—No subirás a cubierta —dijo June, no era una pregunta. Shun cerró el libro y la miró por un instante, en silencio—. Desearía saber cómo logró Akasha arreglar esto. No imagino a Julian Solo escuchando las propuestas de Azrael sobre cómo un dios debería equipar a sus soldados rasos. —Mientras hablaba, se dirigía a la salida, sin mucha prisa.

—No bajarás aquí —afirmó Shun.

La santa de Camaleón tenía la mano sobre el pomo, pero volteó por un instante. Shun la miraba con la serenidad de quien había vivido trece años de relativa paz, dejando para otro momento los difíciles tiempos que pronto todos deberían enfrentar. En aquel afable rostro, hecho para la paz, no encontró una sonrisa pícara, como cabía esperar de Kiki o Emil de Flecha, pero ni un héroe veterano como el santo de Andrómeda podía ocultar cierto anhelo en su mirada, el del enamorado.

Por un segundo, June desplazó hacia un lado la máscara que había llevado desde que tenía uso de razón, y Shun sí que pudo encontrar la picardía que él rara vez se permitía mostrar. Luego, conocedora del sentir del santo, June abrió la puerta, y salió.

—Nos preparamos para enfrentar batallas inevitables —repitió Shun, casi en un murmullo. Abrió de nuevo el libro, sabiendo que todo estaba en orden.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Creo que lo digo mucho, pero una vez más no importa, ¡fue genial escribirlo! Saint Seiya tuvo muchos de estos duelos verbales y esta historia no podía ser la excepción, no en vano sus personajes luchan por diferentes dioses con diferentes formas de destruir a la… Ejem, diferentes puntos de vista sobre cómo debe ser el mundo.

Al fin y al cabo es Azrael, el asistente de la santa de Virgo. Conociéndole, casi que me espero que lo que cayera al coche sea un robot y Altar Negro tenga los días contados.

Más le vale a Makoto que haga caso a esa recomendación. O que no se acerque a la víctima de sus lamentables modales nunca. Vivir o morir, ¡tú decides, Makoto!

**Ulti_SG**. No tarda tanto, con el _Misophetamenos_ es posible llegar vivos a la explicación sobre tan curioso evento.

A mí también me ha gustado de siempre la idea de que los ejércitos de Poseidón y Atenea trabajen juntos, incluso antes de saber que era algo bien recibido en el _fandom_, pero se dice que Atenea fue tajante en cuanto a liberar a su tío. Tendremos que conformarnos con una alianza muy humana con el muy humano Julian Solo.

Es como tardar tanto en buscar a Wally que él decide salir de la pantalla y encontrarte a ti para hablarte del tiempo. O de las virtudes de ser un vigilante.

Con el tiempo supe que el asunto de las armas de fuego y el cosmos era polémica dentro del _fandom_, ya sea en parodias y hasta en temas de reflexión que me tocó leer, pero para escribir esta historia me mantuve en mi idea inicial.

Azrael es un hombre entre hombres.

Yo creo que podemos decir a favor de Sorrento que su protegido vive. De momento.


	30. Neptuno 6

**Capítulo 19. **_**Todo bien en la Ciudad Azul**_

En un recóndito paraje de Siberia Oriental, no muy lejos del Ártico, conducía Emil un camión de carga, tarareando la única tonada rusa que conocía.

Desde que arribó a la aldea Kohoutek1, con Akasha y el resto de la tripulación del Argo en el puerto más cercano, la carga de ser a la vez espía y ladrón se había vuelto ligera como una pluma. Ya no se sobresaltaba cuando la manga de la túnica que vestía se iba muy abajo, revelando el guantelete plateado. ¿Por qué debería, si ni él podía detectar vida alguna sin importar a dónde mirara? Aquella carretera, tan transitada en tiempos de los soviéticos, cuando la existencia de Bluegrad era un secreto de Estado, había sido abandonada hacía veinticinco años, un año después de que los bosques que rodeaban y ocultaban buena parte de esta fueran arrasados por una tormenta de nieve. Si bien aquello, según le explicó Azrael a toda prisa, se atribuía al fin de la Guerra Fría, durante el cual Bluegrad pasó a ser una ciudad más en la enorme Rusia, la auténtica razón era más oscura, relacionada con la explicación no oficial detrás de la tormenta.

—Ay, un santo recibiendo lecciones de un escudero. ¿Qué diría de eso si estuviera aquí, maestro? —se preguntó Emil, acordándose en ese momento del santo de Oso, el alto, intimidante y valiente Geki, que cayó tras dar muerte al primero de los trece Campeones del Hades—. Doce —se corrigió—, solo han aparecido doce, contando a Jaki.

Por un momento, sintió un estremecimiento al recordar que había once almas en pena caminando por la Tierra, con cuerpos y vidas nuevas que los diferenciaban de las hordas del inframundo. Logró apartar ese pensamiento, no sin gran esfuerzo, al pensar en las amenazas más inmediatas: Hybris, la orden de los caballeros negros; Poseidón, el dios olímpico de más voluble e iracunda voluntad, y los guerreros azules de Bluegrad, cuyos lazos con el Santuario eran más antiguos que los que los unían al gobierno ruso.

—Y de mí depende que no se rompan. ¡Ay, Akasha, qué problemática eres a veces!

Los guerreros azules de Bluegrad eran el grupo de mercenarios más peligroso del mundo, tanto que había ricachones, organizaciones y hasta gobiernos de dudosa legitimidad dispuestos a pagar por uno solo de ellos tanto como para mantener un ejército privado durante un año. Entrenados desde muy niños por los mejores, con el objetivo de superar a sus maestros, el poder no les había caído del cielo, como sucedía con el grueso de Hybris, sino que era el fruto de riesgosos entrenamientos que el mismo Santuario aprobaría. Los que sobrevivían a pesar del fracaso, cosa nada frecuente, no eran castigados, sino promovidos a oficiales de un batallón de mil hombres, en el que se aceptaba a cualquiera sin importar cual fuera su pasado. Solo había una condición.

Lealtad incondicional a la Ciudad Azul. Si debían escoger entre Bluegrad y el resto del mundo, ya estaban tardando en ponerse firmes en la frontera de su tierra, rifle en alto.

Mientras pasaba a través de otro medio kilómetro de desgastada carretera, con una tundra de lo más monótona a uno y otro lado, Emil cayó en la cuenta de que para salir airoso de su misión debía ver la lealtad de los guerreros azules a Bluegrad no como un problema, sino como una ventaja de la que sacar provecho. A ellos no les importaban Hybris y el Santuario, tampoco Poseidón y Atenea, en tanto nadie en Bluegrad saliera herido, le dejarían marchar sin perseguirle, en el más que probable caso de que lo descubrieran con las manos en la masa. Ya luego se ocuparía el Sumo Sacerdote de limar asperezas con el rey Piotr, tal vez eso lo distraería de la idea de colgarlos a todos en la división Andrómeda, uno por uno, por el pequeño detalle de cometer alta traición.

—Es como solía decir el señor Geki —dijo Emil, ya viendo a lo lejos la montaña que le señalaba su primera parada—. «Tan cobarde como siempre.»

xxx

Al otro lado de la montaña, un hombre despertó por segunda vez en aquella noche. La razón era la misma que en la primera vez, alguien estaba recorriendo la carretera que nadie había usado en veinticinco años, solo que en esta ocasión era un conocido. Él podía saberlo a pesar de que no lo tuviera delante, no sería digno de ser llamado santo de Atenea si no pudiera sentir la presencia de un camarada. Durante tres segundos se planteó ir a recibirlo, llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor seguir durmiendo.

—Órdenes son órdenes —soltó Lesath, entre sonoros bostezos. No era como si alguien fuera a acusarle de mala educación allí, acostado en un banco en medio del parque. Ningún buen vecino de Bluegrad estaría allí en la noche.

Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba un chico de holgadas ropas, hurgando en la mochila que era la única posición de Lesath. Ni siquiera los insultos y maldiciones del ladrón animaron a este a abrir los ojos, mucho menos a levantarse. Tenía sueño.

—¿Es que todos los guerreros azules vivís como mendigos? ¡Aquí no hay nada! —gritó el ladrón, dejando caer al suelo cubierto de hierba todo lo que había en la mochila. Ropa vieja, utensilios de higiene personal y un libro recién comprado.

—Largo —gruñó Lesath—. Estoy durmiendo.

—Tienes que tener algo, los guerreros azules ganáis mucho dinero fuera en esta época —aseguró el ladrón mientras desenfundaba una navaja—. Dame algo si no quieres que te estropee esa cara. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Ofuscado, el ladrón pateó a Lesath. Fue como darle una patada a una piedra.

—Dios. ¿De qué estás hecho? ¡Si ni siquiera llevas puesta la armadura!

—Joder.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lesath se levantó, haciendo que el chico diera un salto hacia atrás y empezara a mover una navaja en todas direcciones, como en una mala película de artes marciales. No estaba de humor para eso, así que él mismo le aseguró un blanco interponiendo la palma abierta, que el ladrón no dudó en apuñalar. La hoja se desintegró tan pronto hizo contacto con esta, también la empuñadura se derritió un momento antes de que la mano de Lesath se cerrase sobre la del ladrón, quemando el guante que llevaba y la piel. Entre el humo producido por el cuero derretido y los chillidos de aquel bribón, que lagrimeaba, Lesath sintió un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

—Joder —soltó, pateando al chico. A pesar de que se contuvo todo lo que podía, lo vio dar vueltas sobre el suelo unos diez metros, barriendo con la hierba artificial que a algún alcalde con demasiado tiempo libre se le ocurrió plantar en esa zona. En condiciones normales entendía esas excentricidades, llenar de verde la ciudad en la que durante siglos no creció ni una solitaria flor. Ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones normales, para nada—. Joder. ¡Deja eso donde está, hijo de…!

El chico desoyó la advertencia y amartilló la pistola que acababa de desenfundar, cerrando los ojos. Algunos segundos después, en los que no oyó ningún disparo, los abrió, encontrándose con que él ya no tenía el arma.

—¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó Lesath mientras aplastaba con una sola mano la pistola que le había arrebatado. Al abrir el puño, solo salió humo, para consternación del delincuente—. Las armas son inútiles conmigo.

—Mi padre siempre dice que los guerreros azules sois unos charlatanes —balbuceó el chico, poniéndose de rodillas—. ¡Perdóname! ¡No lo haré más!

—Me da igual —cortó de inmediato Lesath, antes de que empezara a contarle su vida. Debido a que seguía hablando, volvió a decirlo, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba—: Me da igual. Así naciste, no es tu culpa. ¡Mira que tirar mi libro nuevo!

Haciendo oídos sordos al resto de explicaciones del chico, fue metiendo lo poco que tenía en la bolsa. Con el libro, de tapa blanda, puso especial cuidado.

Entretanto, el ladrón trataba de escabullirse, lo hacía con encomiable sutileza si se tenían en cuenta los huesos rotos tras el golpe y que la mano debía arderle como mil demonios. Lesath no tenía paciencia para dejarlo huir, así que lo mandó a volar de un puntapié, acabando el ladronzuelo a los pies de un carrito de la compra.

—Esta juventud —lamentó Lesath antes de meter el libro en la mochila y echársela al hombro—. Siempre fiándose de las apariencias.

Aun en Bluegrad, no era extraño que muchos desconfiaran sobre las leyendas en torno al poder de los guerreros azules, que al fin y al cabo seguían viéndose como el resto de mortales. Y si ya era difícil confiar en aquellos hombres que ostentaban brillantes armaduras, debía ser imposible imaginar que alguien como Lesath pudiera ser un peligro. No se afeitaba desde el mes pasado y llevaba aún más tiempo sin poner cuidado en el cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, lo que no servía para maquillar las décadas que tenía encima. En lugar del manto sagrado que le correspondía como uno de los santos de Atenea, vestía como si fuera un vagabundo. En eso sí que se parecía a los guerreros azules, los de hacía un par de siglos, no los matones del gobierno de ahora. Él llevaba una vida austera. Tenía poco, porque necesitaba poco.

—Y porque la jefa aún no me ha perdonado —susurró, recogiendo al chico inconsciente y dejándolo caer en el carrito—. Ni siquiera yo puedo.

Mientras buscaba el teléfono que le regalaron entre los incontables bolsillos y agujeros que tenía en el abrigo, Lesath empezó a recordar por qué había un carrito de la compra en medio del parque. Él lo había traído esta misma tarde, tras arrastrar a un grupo de asaltadores de bancos que detuvo desde el otro lado de la ciudad hasta la comisaría que conocía, un poco porque no se le ocurrió buscar dónde había otra y otro tanto porque el comisario de allí, el bueno de Mikhail, no le molestaba con interminables discursos sobre los derechos civiles y a veces le dejaba comer gratis en la cafetería. ¡Hasta le habían dicho que les llamara si necesitaba que recogiesen a un criminal!

—Al final va a resultar que no tengo una vida tan humilde —murmuró en cuanto sacó el teléfono, de esos difíciles de manejar, con pantalla táctil y mil aplicaciones que solo los dioses sabrían para qué servían—. A ver, el número era…

Contestaron enseguida. No Mikhail, sino otro agente que se le había presentado unas mil veces; no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Enseguida le convenció de que tener a un civil recorriendo las calles de Bluegrad con un hombre en un carrito de la compra no era una buena idea. Mandarían a un agente a buscarlo y él podía volver a casa.

—Gracias, agente. Si no es mucha molestia, ocúpese también de devolver el carrito.

El policía estaba a punto de recordarle cómo se llamaba cuando colgó.

«La próxima vez que me manden a ver cómo crece el pasto artificial de la ciudad más fría del mundo, pediré dinero para alquilar una casa.»

xxx

Llevaba apenas cinco minutos caminando cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo cogió enseguida, sabiendo que solo un hombre en toda la Tierra lo llamaría a esas horas, pero tardó un poco en contestar, un pequeño gesto de rebeldía.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Lesath—. ¿Eso es correcto donde estáis, no? Y no vuelvas a decirme que estás solo. Tú no te despegarías de la jefa ni volviendo a nacer.

—Estamos más cerca de lo que crees, pero no puedo darte las buenas noches.

—Ah, sí. ¿Vas explicarme por qué tengo que seguir aquí sin hacer nada? No, mejor, ¿vas a explicarme por qué tengo que seguir las órdenes de un escudero?

—Asistente.

—Como sea. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un informe de cuánto ha crecido el pasto?

—Si quieres redactar uno, sería mejor que tratara sobre la diferencia entre tus actividades y la cacería de los caballeros negros.

Lesath sonrió a la vez que se internaba en un callejón. Esta vez lograría sacarlo de quicio. A la jefa podía perdonarle que lo tratara con la punta del pie, a él no.

—Yo solo cumplo con mis deberes cívicos como ciudadano de Bluegrad.

—Eso son patrañas.

—Me sorprende escuchar eso de alguien tan educado como tú. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en este último año? ¿La jefa también está molesta contigo?

—Si no puedes ser claro, directo y preciso en esta conversación, tampoco lo serías redactando un informe. Espero que tus sentidos sí estén a la altura de nuestras expectativas, Lesath, santo de Orión.

—He detectado al _elfo_ francés cerca de aquí. No hace mucho de eso. ¿En serio este es mi premio luego de dos años de exilio dentro del exilio?

—Tuviste una misión hace un año.

—Hice lo que pude, había cuatro Campeones del Hades implicados.

—Y no fuiste capaz de contener a ninguno de ellos, de modo que el incidente, que solo concernía al Santuario, quedó en manos de los guerreros azules y hasta un par de caballeros negros. Fracasaste aquella noche, Lesath de Orión. ¿Será lo mismo en esta?

Antes de responder, el santo de plata alejó el teléfono un momento para dar un largo suspiro. Ojalá pudiera decirle a ese patán que se equivocaba, que en aquel solsticio de invierno había sido todo un héroe. Los recuerdos de un par de desastrosos combates le vinieron a la mente, uno en plena ciudad, en la que un barrio entero quedó en ruinas, el otro en el más pequeño monte de la zona, que él mismo redujo a cenizas por nada.

—A menos que tenga que enfrentarme de nuevo a una adolescente hiperactiva y mi doble, creo que podré apañármelas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Reunirte con Emil…

—Eso no me gusta —interrumpió Lesath, más por causar molestias que porque de verdad le disgustara. Ya estaba harto de que solo se acordaran de él para hacer trabajos sucios en solitario. Quería trabajar con un compañero, hacer lo correcto…

—… y ayudarle a infiltrarse en la residencia del rey Piotr. Tu objetivo es el ánfora de Atenea, donde el alma de Poseidón sigue sellada.

Lesath tragó saliva. Si alguna vez había pensado que reclutar a cuatro Campeones del Hades era la orden más arriesgada que recibiría de Akasha, debía ser el hombre más ingenuo de la Tierra. Esa chiquilla no tenía límites.

—No es casualidad que hayáis ideado esta operación en el solsticio de invierno, cuando los guerreros azules de la Ciudad Azul viajan por el mundo en busca de dinero para regalar a los niños una dichosa azulada Navidad —bromeó Lesath, en parte por molestar a aquel hombre, en parte para despejarse. ¡Le estaban pidiendo robar el ánfora de Atenea, por todos los dioses!

—Nadie debe saber nada de esto. El Santuario no interviene en los asuntos de las naciones humanas. Desde hace ochenta años, eso incluye a Bluegrad.

—Entiendo —susurró Lesath, que por pura inercia había cruzado unas cuantas calles hasta acabar en medio de ninguna parte. Descansando la espalda sobre un muro medio derruido, disparó el veneno que llevaba rato guardándose—: El problema no es que no deba intervenir, sino que la jefa no quiere que intervenga. ¿Por qué no me lo dices sin más? Podéis confiar en mí.

—Ella ya no confía en ti.

—Eso son patrañas —espetó Lesath—. No estaríamos hablando si así fuera.

Por largos segundos, a través del teléfono no volvió a oírse nada más que susurros del hombre y una muchacha. Susurros que Lesath pudo entender a la perfección.

—Emil se encontrará contigo a las puertas de la ciudad. Te reunirás con él allí.

A la vez que asentía, Lesath saboreó otra pregunta envenenada que no llegó a formular. Oyó que venía alguien corriendo, con la agitada respiración que delataba a un delincuente primerizo. Apuntó hacia el otro lado del callejón en que se hallaba, con el dedo extendido y contando hasta cinco. Entonces disparó, una ráfaga invisible cruzó en un instante la distancia hasta la pierna de un ladrón de poca monta, que cayó al suelo entre chillidos lastimeros. A un par de metros quedó un bolso de señora que no parecía ser suyo, considerando los gritos de abuela malhumorada que Lesath podía oír de lejos.

—¿Tus deberes cívicos como ciudadano de Bluegrad?

—Para haber fracasado en tu entrenamiento como santo, tienes un sexto sentido muy agudo —comentó Lesath, siendo el primer halago que dedicaba al vocero de la jefa, hasta donde podía recordar—. Espera un segundo, tengo que…

Calló a media frase, sin poder creer lo que veía. Una señora que debía estar cerca del centenario, con los pelos desatados y cargando un paraguas, corrió hasta el ladrón derribado y empezó a golpearlo al ritmo de unos insultos de lo más variopintos. Lesath no dio un solo paso. Por mucho que no pudiera soportar ver cómo cometían un crimen enfrente de él, en ese momento no sabía a quién debía detener.

—¡Granuja! —terminó la señora a la vez que recuperaba el bolso. Al final la anciana y el ladrón se fueron por direcciones opuestas, una fingiendo un andar lento, lleno de achaques, el otro dolorido, arrastrando la pierna rota.

—Parece que otra ciudadana de Bluegrad se ha ocupado de mis deberes cívicos.

La sonrisa de Lesath desapareció poco después. Gracias a los agudos sentidos que poseía pudo oír algo, no en ese edificio ni en esa calle, lejos. Era la voz de una niña que se negaba a seguir a un hombre que le gritaba, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tengo que irme.

—Tienes una misión que cumplir, Lesath. No pierdas de vista tu deber por una caduca fantasía de superhéroe.

—Es un buen consejo. Tú tampoco deberías perder de vista a la jefa. Es posible que necesite tu ayuda para encontrar el baño o limpiarse el culo.

Colgó y apagó el teléfono con tal enojo que la pantalla táctil se agrietó. No sabía si eso se podía reparar y la verdad no le importaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando ahora en la misión que le encomendaron. Siempre había sido así con él, pensaba en el momento y actuaba. Si veía a alguien dañando a otra persona, tenía que ayudarla. Y si alguien trataba eso como algo secundario, lo mandaba al demonio.

¿Durante cuántas noches se había dedicado a patrullar la ciudad en el último año? Las suficientes como para que un ladrón de poca monta lo confundiera con un guerrero azul esta noche. ¿Cuántos crímenes se habían cometido en la ciudad a pesar de esas patrullas? Los suficientes como para que no se enorgulleciera por lo que hacía. No importaba nada de eso, cuando veía algo que no estaba bien, lo que había hecho y lo que no había hecho antes pasaba a segundo plano, un borrón de detalles imperceptibles como lo fueron las calles y los edificios de alrededor en el segundo que tardó en llegar hasta donde la niña pedía ayuda entre sollozos.

Una niña de cabello trenzado. Como Ethel.

—¡Un guerrero azul! —exclamó el hombre que agarraba la mano de la niña. Alto y calvo, abrigado como si fuera a ir a una excursión al polo norte. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. ¿Cuánto…?

—Mucho —interrumpió Lesath, fingiendo una sonrisa codiciosa—. Mucho, mucho dinero. Podemos acordarlo en ese callejón de allí, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

El hombre asintió, dejando a la niña donde estaba, inmóvil y temblando. Lesath la miró de reojo, le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía de qué. No importaba, el presente venía primero, el futuro vendría después. Siguió al hombre al callejón.

Una vez la oscuridad los envolvió, Lesath le tocó la frente.

—Esto no es mi deber cívico como ciudadano de Bluegrad.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el secuestrador.

—Soy un santo de Atenea destruyendo el mal que hay en el mundo —sentenció Lesath, más para sí que para el condenado. Una luz salió del dedo antes de que este pudiera terminar de entender lo que pasaba, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

xxx

Cuando Lesath regresó de las sombras, la niña seguía donde estaba, vestida de blanco y con un gorro ruso del mismo color. Cargaba un abrigo de hombre adulto, demasiado pequeño para el grandullón al que acababa de mandar al Hades.

—Decía que quería que saliera en una película —dijo la niña, mirándole con ojos nubosos—. No dejaba que me fuera, no me soltaba.

Lesath torció el gesto. Era el problema de esa ciudad. Había leyendas de que si alguien derramaba la sangre de un ciudadano de Bluegrad, todos los guerreros azules vendrían allí y lo perseguirían hasta el mismo infierno. Era algo que sonaba bien hasta que caías en la cuenta de que muchos crímenes podían ocurrir sin que la sangre de nadie fuera derramada entre los muros de la ciudad. Lo que vio en los ojos del secuestrador decía mucho sobre el tipo de películas en las que pensaba meter a la niña.

—No tendrías que estar fuera a estas horas. ¿No ves que hace frío?

—Mi papá está trabajando —musitó la niña, extendiendo el abrigo.

—Será mejor que regreses a tu casa con tu mamá. ¿Tienes mamá, no?

—Podría resfriarse —insistió la niña.

Tras resoplar, Lesath empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

—Dime dónde está tu padre y te llevaré.

—Mi papá es amigo suyo, señor Lestat.

—No será amigo mío si tiene una hija que no sabe cómo me llamo.

—Lestat, _Giant Man_ —repitió la niña—. Usted le dijo a mi papá que no era un guerrero azul, sino un superhéroe como los de las películas. _Giant Man_.

—¿¡Eres Natasha, la hija de Jacob!?

En cuanto la niña asintió, moviendo a la vez el cabello trenzado, Lesath empezó a recordar. Un camión descarrillado, un padre paralizado por el miedo y un hombre empeñado en meterse donde no lo llamaban. Detuvo el accidente de la peor manera posible y el camionero sobrevivió de milagro. Pese a la situación en que se encontraba, Lesath se echó a reír, ¡la mocosa seguía sin saber cómo se llamaba!

—Si tu padre es Jacob, está en la biblioteca pública, ¿no?

—Sí, un señor muy importante vino a casa y le pidió que abriera la biblioteca. Era tan tarde que se le olvidó ponerse el abrigo.

—¿Y ese señor tan importante tenía algo que ver con el calvo?

—No lo había visto antes —explicó Natasha—. No sabía cómo llegar a la biblioteca de noche ni cómo regresar a casa y él me dijo que me ayudaría. Era un mentiroso.

—Ya no dirá más mentiras —aseveró Lesath, sintiendo enseguida culpa por decirle eso a una cría. Aun si ahora no lo entendía, tarde o temprano podría imaginar lo que había pasado—. Bien, vamos con tu papá. Sígueme.

«Emil no ha llegado a la ciudad —pensaba Lesath mientras andaba—. Supongo que puedo encargarme de mis deberes cívicos un rato más, jefa.»

xxx

La biblioteca de Bluegrad se hallaba en el centro del casco antiguo de la ciudad, rodeado de edificios a medio construir. En teoría, había sobrevivido de milagro a un terremoto el año pasado, así lo explicaban los medios de comunicación, al menos. La verdad era, empero, más fantasiosa y mundana a la vez. El terremoto era en realidad cuatro muertos que habían vuelto a la vida; la salvación de un edificio concreto, obra de Lesath, que agradecía a los libros que contenía haber sobrevivido a miles de horas muertas. Fue un acto interesado, impropio de un santo de Atenea, por lo que nunca se sintió orgulloso de esa hazaña, aceptando el premio del gobierno solo porque consistía en no tocarle las narices. Ni la policía, ni el ejército, ni los guerreros azules.

Él también había hecho como si no hubiese tenido nada que ver con ese incidente. De hecho, se mantuvo alejado del edificio durante un par de meses, hasta que un buen día se volvió a encontrar con Jacob, muy orgulloso de su nuevo empleo como guardia de seguridad. Acordaron encontrarse en el trabajo, donde con una cara de mendigo sorprendido que ni él se creía, le preguntó de pasada por qué una biblioteca en una remota ciudad de Rusia parecía más bien construida en la Antigua Grecia.

Bajando las escaleras que unían la plaza con el edificio, imponente sobre un terreno elevado, estaba Jacob, con esa mirada de profesor de Historia frustrado que le tuvo toda la tarde arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho esa pregunta. ¿Qué tanto le costaba decir sin más que entre los ocho fundadores de la Ciudad Azul había un griego amante de la buena lectura? Por suerte, esa noche aquel truhán no podría engatusarlo, tiritando como estaba bajo el uniforme de guardia seguridad. ¡Ni siquiera había traído un gorro!

—¡Natasha! ¡Señor Lestat!

—Lesath, Jacob. Me llamo Lesath —aclaró el santo, poniendo mala cara. Algo le había incomodado desde antes de llegar, una presencia ominosa, como una montaña de hielo, que parecía abarcar la totalidad de la biblioteca. Quiso advertir a Natasha que tuviera cuidado, pero la niña ya se acercaba a su papá dando saltitos, encontrándose ambos en el último peldaño de las escaleras—. ¿A qué viene lo de Lestat?

—Perdone, señor. Es un nombre tan extraño. ¡Perdón! —se volvió a disculpar el guardia, avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir. Eso mitigó un poco la molestia de Lesath. ¿Quién tenía derecho a decidir cuándo un nombre es extraño o no?—. Después de lo que ha hecho por mi hija. ¿Cómo podría compensarle? ¿Desea tomar algo?

—Tengo sueño, no hambre —contestó Lesath—. Y yo no he hecho nada bueno por tu mocosa, deberías darme un buen puñetazo solo por haberla dejado caminar por la ciudad a estas horas. —Jacob, siempre tan blando, bajó la cabeza—. Creo que ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer esta noche, así que me despido por hoy. Adiós, familia.

En ese momento, cuando el cuadro no podía ser más encantador, con Jacob poniéndose el abrigo y la niña sonriendo al superhéroe _Giant Man_ y despidiéndole con la mano, a Lesath se le ocurrió la peor idea posible: abrir la boca.

—¿Quién te ha hecho abrir la biblioteca a las tres de la mañana, Jacob?

—No fue una molestia, se lo aseguro. Mi mujer había salido media hora antes y yo no lograba volver a quedarme dormido. ¡Siempre es un placer a ayudar a uno de los suyos!

—¿Uno de los míos? —repitió Lesath, quien seguía sintiendo a Emil lejos, muy lejos.

—Sneyder, de la división Fénix. Dijo que le gustaría leer algo mientras le esperaba.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. En comparación con su predecesor es prudente, aunque eso no es mucho decir, si tenemos en cuenta la historia de Ptomely. Uno no bromea con cincuenta sirenas si una sola ya es un peligro, pero al menos las cosas salieron bien.

Sobre todo para Makoto, ese muchacho no creía posible que alguien atrajera la atención de esos seres más de lo que él hizo sin querer. Un chico con suerte, sin duda.

**Ulti_SG**. Sí, que la santa de Virgo haga su movimiento para formar una alianza entre Poseidón y Atenea, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Buena labia tiene Emil, ¿le irá igual de bien en el campo de batalla?

¿Ves, Makoto? ¡Un santo de Atenea puede tener gafas! No tiene nada de malo.

Poco a poco iremos conociendo a la nueva generación de santos de Atenea, como debe ser, aunque esta Lucile ya apunta maneras y ni qué decir de Sneyder, que con solo mencionar su nombre ya deja su huella. ¡Alístense todos, que viene…!

¡Muchísimas gracias! Por acordarte, y por el pastel, muy bueno y temático . Aquí seguimos como siempre, a pesar de todo, vivos y con ganas de escribir.

1 La aldea en la que vivía Jacob.


	31. Neptuno 7

**Capítulo 20. **_**Cambio de planes**_

En la más alta cima entre las tres montañas que rodeaban Bluegrad, se hallaba el castillo que había señoreado la Ciudad Azul durante los últimos ochocientos años.

Era un signo de otros tiempos, cuando el corazón de los Señores del Invierno estaba lleno de sueños de gloria y conquista, cuando aquellos dirigían un imperio tan frágil y convulso que ni siquiera mereció una nota a pie de página en los libros de Historia. Entonces, los reyes usaban al pueblo para enfrentar enemigos imposibles, desde los gigantes en la Guerra de la Sangre, hasta sus propios compatriotas en la purga de los primeros días de la Hierocracia. De esa época oscura, mucho se había olvidado, solo se recordaban las consecuencias. El último Señor del Invierno libró una inútil guerra contra el primer Sumo Sacerdote, que propugnaba el sometimiento a una religión extranjera; muchos en ambos bandos murieron hasta que uno de los dos cayó. Una vez el rey fue depuesto, sus hijos tuvieron la sensatez de escoger el exilio por sobre una muerte inútil. Guiado por los gemelos, el pueblo de Bluegrad atravesó Europa y Asia hasta volver a sus raíces: una ciudad solitaria en las montañas, antaño construida por ocho héroes que solo querían descansar de una vida llena de guerras inútiles.

Esa era la versión popular, un cuento anti-guerra que los padres leían a los hijos para que fueran mejores personas que sus antepasados. Lo cierto era que los gemelos se separaron a medio camino, uno anhelando la paz en el Este, otro buscando la venganza en el Oeste, donde aprendió mucho de la guerra de los bárbaros escandinavos antes de fundar su propio reino en el norte del continente. Hrafnkell, el último teócrata, lo descubriría bien trescientos años después. En cuanto al hermano que abogaba por la paz, solo se le recordaba por fortificar la Ciudad Azul y levantar un castillo en las montañas, imitando a los señores feudales que despreció durante el éxodo de su pueblo. En tanto temía ser depuesto como su padre, por noble que fuera su discurso.

Ahora, la oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado estaba en manos de Piotr. A ello quería dedicar sus esfuerzos tras ochenta años de reinado. Resultaba irónico, incluso divertido, que los intereses de un Sumo Sacerdote lo distrajeran de ese deber.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase —dijo Piotr, rey de Bluegrad, así solo fuera de puertas para dentro. Señor del Invierno, así aquel título caduco le despertase más culpa que orgullo.

El Secretario del Rey, un hombre bajito, barbudo y bien abrigado al que todos llamaban Gigas, abrió la puerta con una lentitud pasmosa. El visitante estuvo tentado de azotarlo, entre carraspeo y carraspeo, solo conteniéndose al recordar que no actuaba por su propia cuenta, sino en nombre del actual comandante de la división Fénix.

Lo que encontró en el interior de la torre más alejada del castillo le dejó un poco decepcionado. Era austera a más no poder, con unos cuantos estantes franqueando una alfombra que daba a un escritorio, en el que estaba sentado el monarca. Llenando los anaqueles había toda clase de antiguos manuscritos, desde papiros egipcios bien conservados hasta códices medievales, los cuales eran reproducciones de historias aun más viejas, extraídas de tablillas de arcilla y piedra. ¿El resultado, en opinión del visitante? Un fuerte y desagradable olor a papel viejo. Hasta la parte más colorida del cuarto, los frescos del techo, era más obscena que interesante. Una doncella, que habría estado a la vista tal y como vino al mundo si no estuviera rodeada de animales, cubriéndola en un remedo de pudor. Un carnero, un toro, dos gemelos traviesos…

Se oyó un graznido. El visitante miró de reojo el hombro, desde donde el _eidolon_, con forma de cuervo, lo miraba con una inteligencia ajena al reino animal.

Siguió caminando, sin volver la cabeza cuando el Secretario del Rey cerró las puertas; Gigas era un hombre listo, no solo mantenía la boca cerrada donde otros querrían lisonjearle con charla inútil, sino que podía saber cuándo estaba por darse una conversación ajena a sus funciones. Conforme cruzaba la sala echó un vistazo a los libros que había en el escritorio, a la luz de un candelabro. La mayoría eran sobre la historia de Bluegrad, de la que él estaba mejor informado que cualquier otro en el Santuario, salvo el Sumo Sacerdote y su consentida pupila. Uno, en cambio, no le sonaba de nada: _Auge y caída de los falsos dioses_, por Ionia. ¿Quién era…?

—Se pudo salvar muy poco de nuestra querida biblioteca en el desastre de 1812 —dijo el rey Piotr, que por primera vez apartaba la vista de su trabajo y la dirigía al visitante. Este quedó de piedra, sorprendido de ver lo bien que se conservaba aquel vejestorio: aparte del blanco del cabello y la barba, así como arrugas en las comisuras de unos labios más que acostumbrados a sonreír a sus hijos y nietos, nadie diría que estaba camino al centenario; ni una sola mancha de piel podía verse en el rostro y las manos del monarca, si bien el resto del cuerpo quedaba bien oculto bajo la túnica.

El cuervo graznó, impaciente.

—El señor Sneyder, general del Santuario y comandante de la división Fénix, desea hablar con vos, Su Majestad. Mi _eidolon_ servirá de puente.

El cuervo graznó por tercera vez, a lo que el monarca asintió. Ya no dirigía su mirada al visitante, sino a la criatura espectral que este tenía en el hombro. Sus ojos, legatario de la sabiduría de los años, debían poder ver a Sneyder en el bicentenario edificio que había sustituido a la biblioteca original de la Ciudad Azul, famosa por reunir sin la censura y los remilgos de otras naciones, todo el conocimiento del mundo.

«El mundo de los hombres comunes, no el de las Guerras Santas —reflexionó el visitante, de nuevo fijándose en los libros del escritorio. La biblioteca original había sido una prueba indiscutible de la alianza entre Bluegrad y el Santuario, hasta que una tormenta la arrasó a principios del siglo XVIII, junto a media Ciudad Azul. Según habían dicho siempre los Señores del Invierno, solo se salvaron los libros que la familia real había sacado de la biblioteca en esa época para un estudio detenido—. ¿Es este el tesoro que pretendes robar, Akasha? Pues te vas a llevar una sorpresa. El señor Sneyder no olvida a los traidores. Ni yo tampoco.»

—Sneyder —dijo Piotr, atusándose la barba—. Un nombre común, inesperado en un hombre con tu reputación.

—No todos los padres imaginan el destino de sus hijos al darles un nombre —dijo una voz humana, emergiendo del pico de un cuervo de ojos gélidos.

El rey asintió con gravedad. En solo un momento había entendido que no trataba con la más amigable comandante de la división Cisne, tan dada a la charla ociosa, sino con alguien directo al que no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no te presentas en persona, Sneyder?

—Me consta que un santo de Atenea exiliado ha vivido en vuestra ciudad durante el último año. Ya que la biblioteca pública es el único edificio que frecuenta, he decidido esperarle aquí y confirmar si el Santuario aun puede contar con su lealtad.

—¿Por qué razón buscarlo ahora, si lleva un año viviendo aquí?

—Porque ha recibido la orden de robar algo suyo, Su Majestad. El ánfora de Atenea.

El cuervo graznó tres veces seguidas cuando el visitante, sobresaltado, empezó a retroceder. No debía estar tan bien informado como creía de la razón que lo había traído aquí. Por su parte, aun estando tan sorprendido como aquel sujeto, Piotr supo mantener la compostura, limitándose a alzar las cejas.

Sneyder expuso el problema de forma sumaria. La división Andrómeda, a donde iban a parar los santos de Atenea que no gozaban del favor del Santuario, tenía un tesoro; Poseidón les exigía devolverlo. Tan grande era el deseo de la división Andrómeda de conservarlo, que su comandante bien habría podido ofrecer a cambio la libertad al dios de los océanos. A Piotr le habría resultado absurdo de no ser porque veía similitudes entre la historia de su pueblo y la de aquellos muchachos.

—¿Cómo puedes saber con tanta seguridad que esa es la intención de tus compañeros?

—No soy yo quien lo sabe —dijo Sneyder—, sino el Sumo Sacerdote. Él conoce bien a la comandante de la división Andrómeda, su pupila. Sabe de lo que es capaz.

Piotr suspiró. De nuevo un Sumo Sacerdote perseguía a su gente por no seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. ¿Cuándo aprenderían los hombres a apartarse de la religión? Miró hacia arriba, donde el fresco del techo representaba a los seres que sus antepasados adoraron como dioses. Allí obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta: nunca.

—¿Y ese santo de Atenea, vendrá?

—No.

—Entonces, si me permites volver a la primera pregunta, ¿por qué permaneces allí? La biblioteca no abre a estas horas. Has sacado a un buen hombre de su casa por nada.

Por un rato, ningún sonido humano salió del pico del cuervo. Sneyder no debía haber imaginado que Jacob, un simple guardia de seguridad, le importaría tanto a él, Señor del Invierno, como para que le recriminara usarlo como señuelo. ¡Menudo necio! Si para algo servía que hubiese aún un rey en la Ciudad Azul, era para proteger a sus súbditos.

—Solo detecto a cuatro guerreros azules en la zona —observó Sneyder.

—Cuatro a la vista, cuatro ocultos —aclaró Piotr.

—Considerad entonces, Su Majestad, que por esta noche contáis con diez. Si se lo permitís, Hugin de Cuervo ayudará a vuestra guardia en el castillo. Creedme, vale la pena, no encontraréis mejor vigilante entre los santos de plata.

Por segunda vez, Piotr quedó sorprendido. Se podrían decir muchas cosas del comandante de la división Fénix, excepto que le podía el orgullo. Asintió, tanto aprobando aquel gesto cuanto aceptando la oferta. El _eidolon_ desapareció en ese mismo instante, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de plumas negras que caía sobre el visitante.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Piotr, volviendo la vista a los libros del escritorio—. ¿A qué estás esperando para cumplir tus órdenes, Cuervo?

—¿Es evidente, no? —dijo el visitante, Hugin, que sonreía como un niño al que le hubiesen dado una golosina—. ¿Dónde está el ánfora de Atenea?

La pregunta tenía sentido, incluso podría argumentarse que era pertinente, ya que proteger la Ciudad Azul era un gesto considerado por parte de Sneyder. Como santos de Atenea, ellos habían venido aquí a ocuparse de un potencial traidor y evitar un robo.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Piotr, a pesar de todo—. Lárgate.

Hugin de Cuervo así lo hizo. O era más respetuoso de lo que le había aparecido a primera vista, o durante esa noche trataría sus órdenes como si vinieran de su comandante. Tanto daba una opción u otra, sería útil.

En cuanto supo al visitante lo bastante lejos, se recostó en el asiento reclinable. El único lujo de la nueva era de Bluegrad del que disponía en el castillo. Una vez más, sus ojos recorrieron al fresco en la pared. El carnero, el toro, los gemelos, el cangrejo… Solo la cabra, negra como un mal augurio, le devolvió la mirada, antes de que dos figuras emergieran desde ella, atravesando el portal que separaba la luz de las sombras.

xxx

El último tramo de la carretera, pasado el glaciar, fue la parte más pesada y extraña de todo el recorrido que Emil, improvisado camionero, había hecho desde Kohoutek.

Contrario a la monotonía de antes, había varios soldados andando sin rumbo por la estepa, cosa harto difícil de notar debido al uniforme blanco que vestían, desde las botas hasta el pasamontañas, a juego con los copos de nieve que empezaron a caer del cielo sin previo aviso, tiñendo de un blanco puro los ennegrecidos cráteres que abundaban por la zona. Aun así, Emil tenía buena vista y no necesitaba esforzarse para distinguirlos, ya fuera que estuviesen charlando, fumando un cigarro o participando en una estrambótica mezcla de partido de tenis y competición de lanzamiento de cuchillos. Aquello le daba mala espina, por lo que empezó a disminuir la velocidad para fijarse bien en el terreno; donde estaban los mercenarios de Bluegrad, tendría que haber presente al menos un guerrero azul. Tan lenta pasó a ser su forma de conducir, que otro vehículo que iba en su misma dirección cruzó un kilómetro de carretera en lo que él solo cubría la mitad, alcanzándolo. Ya que el vehículo, una destartalada camioneta con una ametralladora montada, se detuvo, él hizo lo mismo, para no levantar sospechas.

Los ocupantes de la camioneta se presentaron como la coronel Nadia y el sargento Alexei, por supuesto miembros destacados del ejército de Bluegrad. La mujer, abrazada a un rifle de francotirador que Azrael habría adorado ver, le dirigió una fugaz mirada que le heló la sangre y obligó a ocultar las manos bajo las mangas de la túnica, a pesar de que estaban hablando a través de las ventanillas de sus vehículos. Por suerte, fue el hombre quien siguió hablando, en un inglés muy claro y fluido. Primero con las preguntas de rigor, si tenía problemas, si necesitaba que lo escoltaran hasta la Ciudad Azul, si había visto un mago por el camino…

—Le aseguro que no es ninguna broma —dijo Alexei, en cuyos ojos quedaba reflejada la cara a un paso de la risa que Emil había puesto.

Con una profesionalidad encomiable, el sargento le describió al mentado mago, así como las actividades que había estado realizando. Al parecer, un fantasma era responsable de todos los desperfectos en los medios de transporte de la zona. Para Emil fue extraño de oír. ¿No llevaba Bluegrad ochenta años siendo una ciudad moderna? La gente debía estar ya acostumbrada a la tecnología, sobre todo los soldados que la protegían. Aun así, se esforzó por no reírse del hombre.

—No, no lo he visto.

Hablaron un poco más sobre la razón que los había traído aquí. Emil explicó, tal y como le ordenaron, que era un empleado de la Fundación Graad trayendo víveres, ropa y otros bienes de primera necesidad, como compensación por el incidente de la pasada Navidad. El oficial, no sin antes darle mil gracias por ese gesto, aunque él solo fuera un recadero, le dijo que se podía sentir seguro, que el gobierno había desplegado sesenta buenos hombres para vigilar el territorio, no tenía nada que temer del mago.

—Ni del hombre del saco —susurró Emil, incontrolable. El sargento no se lo tomó a mal, incluso repitió el chiste a su compañera, en ruso.

—Ha sido un placer Emil —dijo Alexei—. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

—Es improbable —dijo el santo de Flecha—. ¡Trabajo por todo el mundo!

Ambos pusieron sus vehículos en marcha a la vez, pero mientras Emil siguió adelante, Alexei y Nadia tomaron un desvío fuera de la carretera. Durante los próximos cinco minutos, no dejaría de preguntarse por qué, si era porque lo habían descubierto, porque se les ocurrió que los magos eran alérgicos a las vías públicas abandonadas o porque querían presumir de tener un coche con tracción a cuatro ruedas, idóneo para atravesar terrenos nevados como el que había alrededor.

Entonces, la bonita nevada se convirtió en tormenta. Un fuerte viento que hacía vibrar todo el vehículo, un frío que le alcanzaba los huesos a pesar de estar dentro de un camión de carga y vestir el plateado manto de Flecha bajo la túnica de viaje.

Cada vez que movía el volante y pisaba el acelerador para apartar la escarcha que se formaba sobre ambos, avanzando un par de metros más, pensaba en el mago.

Cuando lo encontrase…

xxx

En cuanto supo que Sneyder estaba en la ciudad, esperándolo en su lugar favorito, Lesath entendió que el plan de Akasha había caducado, tenía que improvisar.

Dejó sus escasas pertenencias —un teléfono tal vez roto, un libro recién comprado y una mochila llena de cachivaches— al bueno de Jacob, se despidió de Natasha con tanta amabilidad como le era posible y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Tardó un par de minutos en atravesar la laberíntica Ciudad Azul y otros tantos en pasar por el monte Sachenka1, sin olvidarse de agradecer a los soviéticos por aquel pasaje oculto que de oculto ya no tenía nada. Allí lo detuvieron unos conocidos.

—¿Nos abandona, señor Lestat? —dijo Alexei mientras se bajaba del vehículo.

Nadia estaba de pie en su asiento, apuntándole con el rifle.

—¿Qué tienen los rusos en contra de mi nombre? ¡Y baja eso de una vez, mujer, que conmigo no te va a funcionar hacer de soldado!

A modo de respuesta, Nadia se encogió de hombros y bajó al suelo de un salto, agrietando sin querer el suelo bajo las botas. Mientras se echaba hacia atrás el cabello, clavó en Lesath aquellos ojos tan azules como la armadura que portaba cada vez que el rey en persona se lo requería. Seguía logrando ponerle los pelos de punta, incluso si hoy en día era más conocida por ser una de las diez mejores francotiradoras del mundo que por otra cosa. Por suerte, no llegaba a gustarle, de tan parecida que era a la bruja de Leo, además, si su tipo de hombre había sido un hombrecillo como Jacob, él no habría tenido oportunidades con ella ni en un mundo en el que no hubiese nacido santo de Atenea.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Natasha? —dijo Nadia.

Lesath no pudo creerlo cuando lo oyó. ¿Acaso todas las rubias eran brujas?

—Salió sola de noche para darle un abrigo a su padre. No te preocupes, yo la llevé hasta la biblioteca y ahora está a salvo.

La intención de Lesath fue tranquilizar a la mujer, pero logró todo lo contrario. De una patada volcó la camioneta. Luego, sin darle explicaciones a su compañero, inmerso en un silencio de lo más profesional, salió corriendo en pos de su par de puntos débiles.

—¡Espere, coronel! ¡Debemos informar! —dijo Alexei, también poniéndose en marcha. Sin dejar de correr, dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda del santo de Orión—. ¡Ha sido bueno tenerte en la ciudad, Lestat! ¡Esperamos volver a verte!

Lejos de enfadarse, Lesath soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ni a él mismo se le habría ocurrido usar a Nastaha para librarse de un incómodo interrogatorio. No obstante, la tranquilidad era un bien que solo atesoraban quienes vivían en la ignorancia. Él, de oído fino, captó una corta conversación entre Nadia y Alexei.

Resultó que Emil se había dejado ver por una guerrera azul encargada de proteger al rey y el yerno de Sergei Kalinin, el militar de más alto rango en todo Bluegrad.

xxx

Llegó a tiempo, gracias a los dioses.

Emil estaba encerrado en el asiento de conductor, tiritando de frío. Alrededor de él, todo era hielo, el vehículo de la Fundación Graad tenía más pinta de glaciar deforme que de camión. Lesath no perdió tiempo: reventó la puerta más cercana a Emil, tiró de la túnica con fuerza calculada y lo arrojó lejos de ese espacio surgido del mismo Cocito.

—La Fundación Graad lleva todo este año mandando ayudas a las víctimas del terremoto —dijo Lesath, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Allí donde estaba, la temperatura era tan baja que en un par de segundos ya le colgaba escarcha de la barba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Con solemnidad, posó la mano, revestida de un cosmos brillante, sobre el camión congelado.

El aire rieló en derredor, una capa de calor lo cubrió todo, tornando poco a poco el hielo en columnas de vapor. Lesath creyó oír algo, acaso un quejido de Emil. Lo ignoró.

—Pensabas usar mi fracaso y la buena voluntad de esa empresa, súbdita del Santuario, para tus propósitos. ¿Cuándo planeaste esta operación? ¡Menuda hija de…!

Una explosión ahogó las palabras de Lesath, despertando también a Emil.

—¡No soy un santo de Atenea! ¿Cuándo habéis visto a un santo de Atenea con gafas?

Luego de proferir tan bochornosa excusa, Emil empezó a ser consciente de dónde estaba. Había conducido en medio de una tormenta inexplicable, trataba de avanzar cuando empezó a entrarle sueño… ¿Quién lo había salvado?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un soplo de aire caliente, rescoldos de la explosión provocada por el ardiente cosmos de Lesath. A un mismo tiempo, Emil sintió deseos de agradecérselo y estrangularlo. El humo se disipaba, devolviendo el ambiente al frío y los numerosos copos de nieve que lo acompañaba. Detrás de la cortina apareció Lesath, con la barba y el pelo decorados de escarcha y una cara de pocos amigos. A un par de pasos de él, justo donde debía encontrarse el camión, Emil solo encontró un lago de hielo derretido rodeando una montaña de escoria en llamas.

—Cambio de planes —dijo Lesath, acercándose a él.

Emil se incorporó antes de que llegara, en absoluto dispuesto a recibir más ayuda de aquel bárbaro. Pero el santo de Orión no venía a echarle una mano, sino un puñetazo que voló hasta su cara perpleja a velocidad supersónica.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿¡Sabes lo que estás haciendo!?

—Es para que entres en calor —dijo Lesath, ignorando la sangre que bajaba de la nariz de su compañero—. Alexei y Nadia no se creyeron tu historia. Gracias a mí tardarán un poco más de lo normal en consultar si existe un _elfo_ entre los guerreros azules.

Consternado, Emil se pasó la mano por la frente, cayendo solo en ese momento en la cuenta de que Nadia era algo más que un soldado con un arma vistosa. Notó otro detalle más: no llevaba puesto el casco, se lo había dejado en el camión.

—Este es el nuevo plan —prosiguió Lesath, clavando una bota sobre el pecho del santo de Flecha—. Uno de los dos recibirá una paliza y esperará a que el ejército lo recoja, cure e interrogue. El otro aprovecha la distracción para tener una audiencia no muy formal con Su Majestad, sin que el Santuario meta sus narices.

—Genial. Siempre he tenido don de gentes.

—Conozco Bluegrad como la palma de mi mano, _elfo_. Además, tú podrás contarles a las enfermeras cómo un desalmado destruyó tu camión navideño.

Emil tensó la mandíbula. Era difícil decirle que no al santo de Orión. Aunque no vestía su manto sagrado, sacárselo de encima era como querer mover una montaña. Y la situación solo empeoraba si se tenía en cuenta que podía elevar la temperatura del ambiente hasta simular las condiciones del corazón de un volcán. Echó atrás la cabeza, preparándose para asentir, decidido a cumplir la misión que le encomendaron del modo que fuera, pero no terminó el gesto. Una idea mejor le vino a la mente.

—¿Y si llegamos a Bluegrad como héroes?

—¿Te quieres unir a los guerreros azules, _elfo_? —preguntó Lesath con claro disgusto—. Además de cobarde y deshonesto en el combate, vas a resultar ser un traidor.

De nuevo, la temperatura comenzó a subir.

—Me refiero a detener la amenaza que ha obligado al gobierno de Bluegrad a mandar soldados fuera de la Ciudad Azul —aclaró Emil—. Cazar al mago.

—¿Qué mago? —preguntó Lesath.

No fue Emil quien respondió, sino el mundo, un río de acontecimientos que empezó a fluir hacia atrás. El hielo derretido y la montaña de escoria se transformaron de nuevo en un camión congelado. El santo de Flecha, hasta ese momento bajo su bota, volvía a estar sobre el asiento del vehículo, soñando, dejándose morir.

Lesath dio un paso al frente solo para ver de nuevo el camión tal y como lo había dejado, incluso pudo contemplar el proceso de su destrucción una vez más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que le exigió hacer uso de todos sus sentidos pues él mismo sintió que se movía como marioneta de fuerzas que no podía comprender. Atrás, Emil se levantaba, con una sonrisa triunfante que bebía sin querer la sangre que le bajaba de la nariz.

—¡Ese mago!

La criatura a la que señalaba no era un viejo carcamal con un gorro ridículo, sino un espectro, un fantasma hecho de aire cuya forma solo se distinguía por la capa que llevaba encima. Dos luces pálidas, a modo de ojos, flotaban bajo el embozo, siempre fijas en los hombres que lo miraban boquiabiertos. Cerca de la criatura, acaso sostenido por un brazo invisible, estaba un cayado que golpeaba la ardiente montaña de escoria. El fuego no consumió la madera, sino que por el contrario, la madera repelió al fuego, tratándolo como si fuera una masa de arcilla más.

El mago transformó las llamas en un meteoro que se oponía a los fuertes y gélidos vientos que azotaban la zona, tal vez también conjurados por él. Tal era el calor que desprendía aquel sol en miniatura, que incluso Lesath sintió preocupación.

—¿Dónde está el manto de Orión?

—¡En el camión!

—Por los dioses que si salgo vivo de esta te arrancaré la cabeza.

—¡Espera, Lesath, va a atacar!

Pero el santo de Orión hizo caso omiso a la advertencia. Él no era un arquero cobarde, él luchaba con sus puños y piernas. Si tenía que quemarse un poco para volver a sentir cerca su manto sagrado, aquella segunda piel tan querida, que así fuera.

Un segundo después, el mago dejó caer el meteoro sobre la tierra.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. No es fácil ser el sucesor del hombre que flechó a su propia diosa, pero Emil hace el intento. Por lo demás, Lesath no juega al caballero negro, sino que cumple con sus deberes cívicos como ciudadano de Bluegrad, y Akasha no es de esa constelación, sino la de Virgo. Es una santa, literalmente. Ju, ju, ju.

La idea era que el ladrón contara el final del libro, sin nombrar a los personajes, y que los que lo hubiesen leído entendieran la referencia. Pero tuve malas experiencias con los estados de SSF, que me destripaban la séptima temporada de GoT y deseché la idea.

Azrael también lo está. Todo ejército debe modernizarse con el tiempo.

Guardia de seguridad, con esposa e hija, un gran tipo Jacob, aunque no se aprenda el nombre de su amigo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá que esperar para que salga el famoso Sneyder? Conociéndome, no más de veinte capítulos.

Como dijo Lesath, esa chica no tiene límites. A ver si luego no le pesa.

1 Variante femenina de Alexander en ruso.


	32. Neptuno 8

**Capítulo 21. **_**Mago y tormenta**_

Las llamas barrieron toda la tierra a un kilómetro a la redonda, convirtiendo la tundra dividida por una carretera agrietada en un páramo humeante. Luego, el paisaje volvió a ser tal y como era hacía tan solo cinco segundos, incluso el meteoro recién formado estaba sobre el cayado del mago, quien desató de nuevo la hecatombe.

Una y otra vez, Emil veía cómo el fuego y el hielo se adueñaban del ambiente en un bucle interminable, sin que a él ni a Lesath les pasara nada.

El santo de Orión había visto mejores días. Nacido para ser un héroe, era alto y esbelto, de complexión fuerte y tez tostada, tanto por nacimiento como por el duro entrenamiento que había realizado en el Sahara. El cabello y la barba, de un rojo oscuro, le daban un aspecto feroz cuando se enfadaba, cosa que solía ocurrir a menudo. No obstante, ahora, despeinado, vistiendo un abrigo de vagabundo en lugar del manto de plata y con la cara estampada en la nieve después de chocar con una pared invisible, tenía la clase de aspecto que provocaba esa risa tonta por la que había sido repudiado por medio Santuario. Si se podía contener, era por la urgencia de la situación.

Por eso y porque su técnica solo les protegía de las llamas, no del ensordecedor ruido y la visión de las cien explosiones que ocurrieron antes de que terminara el bucle apocalíptico. El mago desapareció a la vez, acaso satisfecho con el experimento.

—Tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños —se atrevió a bromear Emil, mientras veía la tundra y la carretera de nuevo intactas. El fuego volvía a arder sobre los restos del camión que el bruto de su compañero, quien apenas ahora se levantaba, había destruido.

—Exijo una explicación —gruñó Lesath.

—La prioridad de un tirador es encontrar el mejor lugar desde donde disparar —dijo Emil, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver la frente enrojecida de Lesath. Solo un poco—. Yo prefiero ahorrarme la búsqueda, así que aprendí a crear un campo de fuerza. Chocaste contra eso cuando ibas a suicidarte, quiero decir, buscar el manto de Orión.

—Hasta ahí llego —dijo Lesath, a tan solo un paso de Emil—. Si te gusta tener la cabeza sobre los hombros, más te vale que me saques de esta ratonera. Ya.

—Es impenetrable por fuera —prosiguió Emil, con un orgullo que contrastaba con la ira creciente de Lesath, rojo como un volcán en erupción—, pero por dentro no tiene por qué serlo, puedo adaptarlo para que mis flechas puedan atravesarlo sin abrir una apertura que el enemigo pueda aprovechar. ¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡Se desplaza conmigo! A esta técnica la llamo _Fortaleza de Luz_.

—_Fortaleza de Luz_ —repitió Lesath, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero—. ¿Y por qué no _Bengala de Luz_? ¿O _Estupidez Luminosa_?

—¡Deja que termine, impaciente! Este campo de fuerza dobla la luz y oculta nuestro cosmos, de modo que somos invisibles.

—¿Invisibles?

—¿Por qué ahora te ha dado por repetir todo lo que digo? ¿Eres pariente de la ninfa Eco, por casualidad? Sí, invisibles, eso es lo que dicho. Significa que no nos pueden ver, que no pueden percibir nuestra presencia.

El santo de Flecha siguió diciendo sinónimos a la vez que Lesath repetía algunas de las frases, tal vez pensando en las oportunidades que la técnica ofrecía.

—No es _Estupidez Luminosa_. —El santo de Orión se apartó de Emil antes de ponerse a reír con ganas, lo que era más aterrador que una mirada amenazante—. El mago no nos verá, el ejército no podrá percibirnos y la tormenta nos dejará en paz.

Tras soltar aquel comentario, dio un manotazo a la espalda de Emil, indicándole que marcara el ritmo. Así lo hizo, dirigiéndose hacia las llamas y el metal derretido bajo el que se hallaban una caja de Pandora y el casco de Flecha. Luego, tendrían que trabajar juntos para cazar al mago y detener la tormenta.

—La tormenta no es cosa del mago —dijo Lesath cuando Emil le comentó el plan de acción—. Es el rey de Bluegrad, Señor del Invierno, quien la invoca. Sospecho que Alexei y Nadia estaban asegurándose de que no había un ciudadano rezagado por las cercanías. Los soldados son supervivientes, acostumbrados a un clima hostil. La gente común de la ciudad se ha habituado a noches de estufa, leche y pan caliente.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Si no fuera por mi manto sagrado y mi cosmos, habría muerto congelado. ¿Cómo iba el sargento Alexei a sobrevivir a algo así?

—Es por tu cosmos y tu manto sagrado que la tormenta te atacó con tanta saña. No pienses en ella como una catástrofe natural, el Señor del Invierno lo hizo en 1812 y no solo la Francia imperial de Napoleón pagó las consecuencias, sino también su pueblo. Es un ser vivo, detecta al fuerte como una amenaza y lo elimina. Seguro que a ti te llevó al borde de la muerte por querer hacerte el listo y enfrentar el frío con cosmos.

—No estaba al borde de la muerte, estaba durmiéndome.

—Esos dos son hermanos, tanto da estar en brazos de uno o de otro.

—¿Prefieres estar entre los brazos de mi _Fortaleza de Luz_? —presumió Emil.

—Ya lo creo que sí —dijo Lesath, sorprendiendo a su compañero—. Porque si ocultas tu cosmos, dejamos de existir para la tormenta, que se encargará de darle al mago un buen dolor de cabeza, si es que tiene una. Según he oído, para el Señor del Invierno es igual de sencillo negar el cielo a un pájaro y dificultar el teletransporte a un experto como Kiki. No tendremos que preocuparnos del enemigo hasta que nos armemos.

A la vez que Emil dejaba escapar un silbido de admiración, sintió que el gusano de la envidia le corroía las entrañas. A él solo le habían encomendado una misión de último minuto con una explicación a la carrera, de parte de Azrael, no de Akasha; Lesath, en cambio, había sido enviado en solitario a Bluegrad para sofocar una revuelta organizada por Campeones de Hades, por lo que se le dijo de la Ciudad Azul todo lo que se podía saber y más. Por la frustración, más bien infantil, que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, empezó a explicar algo que solo él sabía: la _Fortaleza de Luz_.

—La primera capa es la que nos vuelve imperceptibles, se crea tan rápido y con tanta facilidad que nadie lo nota hasta que es demasiado tarde. La segunda, unida a la anterior de tal forma que parecen lo mismo, requiere que le suministre una cantidad moderada de mi cosmos en todo momento, cosmos que nadie de fuera puede percibir. Si solo quieres ocultarte, bastan estas dos, pero si eres como yo y deseas atacar desde la comodidad de tu campo de fuerza, necesitas una tercera capa, conectada a la primera.

—Es como la relación entre los dos extremos de un agujero de gusano —observó Lesath—. ¡Por eso la primera capa nos oculta! Solo lo que está en el interior puede salir de allí, nada puede entrar, ni siquiera los sentidos sobrenaturales de nuestros enemigos.

—A menos que destruyan la segunda capa. Desde ya te digo que yo no puedo hacerlo ni con mi _Arco Solar_, así que tus puños ni siquiera harán que tiemble.

El santo de Orión asintió distraído antes de tocar la pared invisible, tal vez preparándose para poner en práctica las palabras de su compañero. Este, henchido de orgullo, dejó de caminar y observó. Más allá, la tormenta llenaba todo de un blanco cegador en el que no era posible distinguir cuánto se habían acercado al objetivo.

—Es como los extremos de un agujero de gusano —repitió Lesath—. Joder, cuando pille a ese mago le arrancaré la cabeza.

—Si es que tiene una —bromeó Emil, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que su compañero había notado—. ¿No me lanzaste muy lejos del camión, verdad?

No hizo falta que Lesath, que poco le quedaba para que le salieran humo de las orejas, le contestara. Él había sentido el calor de la explosión y había visto con cristalina claridad el fuego sobre los restos del vehículo, era imposible que tardaran tanto en llegar hasta allí. Y ya que mente, cuerpo y alma estaban a salvo bajo la _Fortaleza de Luz_, no podían haber estado en medio de una ilusión, como el odioso _Laberinto de Géminis_.

—De los creadores de bucle apocalíptico —anunció Emil, haciéndose oír por sobre los gruñidos, maldiciones e insultos de Lesath—, llega el bucle de los tontos muy tontos.

xxx

Ajeno a aquellos sucesos, al menos en parte, Piotr recibía a dos emisarios de lo más particulares. El primero, con los rasgos ocultos bajo el embozo de una capucha, permaneció firme junto a la entrada, mirando el fresco desde el que había salido como por arte de magia. Al monarca le pareció que la doncella pintada en el techo le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa perversa, de esas que los hombres prudentes temían ver en las mujeres. Fue el segundo, caballero negro de la Copa, quien lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Seré breve, Su Majestad —dijo el oficial de Hybris, dirigente de una orden especial conocida como los Caballeros de Ganímedes, imitación de los guerreros azules—. He venido aquí para firmar una alianza entre nuestro pueblo y el nuevo mundo.

—Lo de matar criminales por cuenta propia no es nada nuevo, muchacho. La justicia empezó de ese modo. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Justicia retributiva, un castigo equivalente al crimen cometido, así como una sombra es doble de un santo legítimo.

—Creedme, Su Majestad, que esta práctica bárbara no es de mi agrado —aclaró el caballero negro, cuyos rasgos pertenecían a otra persona, el santo de Copa, que Piotr conocía de vista—. No es el objetivo de Hybris, sino un primer paso. Debemos apartar las piedras del camino correcto si queremos que los hombres lo recorran.

—Dijiste que serías breve, muchacho. No recuerdo que faltaras nunca a tu palabra.

—Si el mundo ha acabado siendo de esta forma, se debe por igual a quienes hacen el mal y quienes lo permiten —prosiguió el caballero negro—. El gobierno de cada nación tendrá que responder por sus actos. El malvado caerá, el justo prevalecerá.

—En política, distinguir el bien y el mal no es tan sencillo, muchacho. Si es tu intención buscar a un gobernante que no tuviera que mancharse las manos por el bien de su pueblo, solo puedo desearte buena suerte.

—Lo tengo delante —dijo el caballero negro—. De todos los Señores del Invierno, vos sois el único en ochocientos años que en verdad veló por nuestro bienestar.

—Nunca me lisonjeaste cuando trabajabas para mí.

—¡No son lisonjas! —aseguró, airado, el caballero negro—. He pensado en la historia de nuestro pueblo. Fuimos un imperio cuando el mundo estaba conformado por pueblos desunidos, nos convertimos en un reino fragmentado cuando las semillas de los imperios europeos apenas empezaban a germinar. Después vino la tormenta, mujeres y niños muriendo de hambre y de frío, reyes temblando entre estas paredes de piedra y héroes teniendo que venderse a otras naciones como perros de guerra para poder sobrevivir un año más. ¿Quién fue el que detuvo esa época de penurias y tragedias sin cuento? Vos lo hicisteis. Os tacharon de cobarde, sirviente y asesino cuando pactasteis una alianza con los revolucionarios, así como ocurrió hace cien años con vuestro antepasado, mas no cedisteis y aquí hemos acabado. Ahora sí que merecemos hacernos llamar la Ciudad Azul, los niños no tienen que luchar por la comida y pueden crecer y aprender de los ancianos, que no son ya un estorbo, sino fuente de sabiduría. Hombres y mujeres son más que mercenarios y madres de unos hijos que tienen que elegir entre dar muerte y morir. Todo esto es gracias a vos, Su Majestad, fuisteis vos quien dio al débil y al enfermo un lugar en nuestro pequeño y aislado mundo.

Nada pudo replicar Piotr al apasionado discurso del caballero negro, tan distinto al que escuchó de su hijo el pasado año, en aquella noche de Navidad en la que alegría y tristeza, orgullo y decepción, se entremezclaban. Para Alexer, él era el rey que se arrodilló y traicionó la historia que le precedía; para aquel hombre que ahora tenía enfrente, él era un salvador, un mesías que ya era sabio desde el momento en que nació.

Ambos estaban equivocados. El Señor del Invierno no era más que un hombre tomando una decisión. No era ni mejor ni peor que cualquier otro monarca cuerdo.

—Su Majestad, el nuevo mundo necesita a hombres como vos para liderarlo. Quienes ahora gobiernan han fallado demasiadas veces a la humanidad, es tiempo de que cedan el inmerecido puesto que ocupan a otros mejores que ellos.

Piotr sonrió. Ya había visto una revolución en sus buenos años. Un cambio en el poder nunca era pacífico. Más que una cesión de poder, sería una guerra, acaso un golpe de Estado a escala global. Hybris era más peligrosa de lo que había supuesto.

—Si ese mundo en el que crees es tan nuevo, deja que lo dirijan los jóvenes y no los viejos como yo y el hombre al que ahora sirves. Ese sí que es un vejestorio, un taimado escorpión al que no le importa si el mundo queda convertido en un erial sin vida, pues él ya sobrevivió una vez a la cólera de los dioses. Dime, muchacho, ¿cuándo pasaste de vigilarlo, tal y como te pedí que hicieras, a dejar que él te vigile a ti?

—Cuando vi el estado en el que se encuentra el mundo y la indolencia del Santuario al respecto —contestó el caballero negro con decisión—. Deserté por mi propia cuenta, Su Majestad, nadie tuvo que convencerme, no soy ningún niño.

—Desde mi punto de vista, todos los guerreros azules lo sois, Cristal —dijo Piotr, al fin atreviéndose a nombrar a quien él mismo había mandado a Reina Muerte más de una década atrás, accediendo más adelante a que sirviera en el Santuario—. No puedo evitarlo, pues os he entrenado a todos. A ti, que fuiste el más joven en completar el entrenamiento, adelantando incluso a mi hijo, el más fuerte de todos.

—Juventud y poder no combinan bien, Su Majestad —dijo el caballero negro—. Os fallé hace veinticinco años, el príncipe Alexer murió por mi culpa.

Piotr sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Recordaba ese día y la renuncia de Cristal, que bien pudo llegar a ser capitán de los guerreros azules. Estaba por decirle, una vez más, que nada de aquello era su responsabilidad cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

El acompañante de Cristal, hasta ahora silencioso como una estatua, se había posicionado tras él sin que siquiera pudiera verlo. Velocidad de la luz.

—Basta de rodeos, anciano —dijo la criatura, pues la voz que salió de la capucha, que hacía temblar la totalidad del cuarto, no merecía ser considerada humana—. Mi señora demanda una respuesta. ¿Aliado o cadáver?

Antes de que Piotr pudiera preguntar, no sin cierta sorna, a qué mujer se refería la criatura, las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par el par. El frío inundó la sala, llenándola de tinieblas al apagar las tres velas del candelabro.

xxx

Mientras tal conversación se daba en el siempre igual de lejano castillo de Bluegrad, Lesath y Emil seguían recorriendo la misma distancia sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo. Habían probado todo, desde avanzar en otra dirección hasta retroceder. El resultado siempre era el mismo: nieve, viento y hielo por todos lados; apenas sabían que estaban pisando el mismo suelo porque iban corriendo a trote, de tal modo que las pisadas no habían desaparecido cuando volvían a empezar.

Para colmo, la tormenta no paraba de llenar de escarcha la _Fortaleza de Luz_, de modo que le tocaba a Lesath desplegar ondas de calor para derretirla. Debido a aquello, lo que debía ser un campo de invisibilidad se había convertido en la base de una columna de vapor que delataba su posición en todo momento, quedando en entredicho la mitad de las virtudes que Emil atribuía a su técnica. El buen humor de hacia un rato, si es que no llevaban una eternidad corriendo en círculos, se esfumó junto a la sonrisa del santo de Flecha, que debía soportar con tesón las quejas de sus compañero.

—Imperceptibles, decía; nadie podrá percibirnos, decía. ¡Ja! Sneyder nos habrá notado en el momento en que creaste esta burbuja inútil. ¡A él no se le escapa nada!

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sneyder en todo esto? —preguntó Emil. Al ver que no le respondería, añadió—: ¿No es la división Cisne la encargada de vigilar esta zona?

—Tuvieron que marcharse para tapar la vergüenza que pasaron en año nuevo —dijo Lesath—. Si salimos de esta y no te he arrancado la cabeza, te lo contaré.

—Deja de hablar como si esto fuera mi culpa.

—Es culpa de quien te escogió para esta misión.

—Me parece que tú eres el que no está aportando mucho aquí, pero mejor es nada. Makoto está inconsciente, Kiki es demasiado valioso y tanto Shun como la subcomandante ni siquiera han sido informados de esto. Azrael está pegado a Akasha con pegamento, aunque la idea de verlo con un arma experimental de las suyas habría valido la pena. Solo quedábamos tú, yo y Ban. Oye, sí, Ban habría sido un buen compañero, él habría hecho saltar el mago por los aires.

—¿Quién fue el que me impidió ir a por el manto de Orión cuando lo teníamos a la vista? —dijo Lesath—. Si hubiese tenido a Ban de compañero, habríamos ido juntos a por el mago y esto ya estaría más que resuelto.

—Se te está olvidando algo —dijo Emil—. Él no tiene la _Fortaleza de Luz_.

—Cualquier santo de plata podría crear un campo de fuerza como este. No me malentiendas, el viaje es la mitad de incómodo gracias a esto y eso de que nuestros cosmos estén ocultos sería un inteligente añadido si no estuviéramos bajo la nieve, la lluvia o cualquier inconveniente climatológico, pero no es bueno enorgullecerse demasiado de una técnica. Eso solo te llevará al fracaso.

—Suena a que hablas por experiencia propia.

—Y así es. Dediqué mi entrenamiento a una técnica, solo una, capaz de dar muerte a cualquier ser vivo de un solo golpe. Mi compañero, más joven y creativo, me venció con la misma facilidad con la que aplastaba escorpiones con sus manitas de prodigio.

Siguieron avanzando, tratando de ir en una dirección que no hubiesen probado antes. Ya hasta habían dado por perdido el manto de Orión y el casco de Flecha y se conformaban con acabar frente a la Ciudad Azul como un par de viajeros agotados y confundidos. Que el Señor del Invierno se encargara del mago, como era su deber.

—Me gusta aplastar escorpiones, les tenía miedo cuando era un crío —dijo Lesath, uno más entre los erráticos comentarios que soltaba de vez en vez sobre su entrenamiento bajo el sol del Sahara. Calor, calor cómo el que él se había cansado de conjurar.

—Te estás pasando un poco, ¿no te parece? —observó Emil, limpiándose el sudor de la frente—. Ya no hay hielo sobre mi _Fortaleza de Luz_ y creo que quemar el aire es un gasto de energía inútil. En serio, detenlo ya.

—¿De qué estás hablando, _elfo_? ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor aquí?

Los dos santos de plata se miraron, confundidos. Ninguno era capaz de decir en qué momento la tundra se había convertido en un volcán. Abajo, la nieve y la tierra se derretían por igual, tornándose en un charco de magma del que no tardó en salir un hombre, acaso el responsable de tan caluroso ambiente.

—Habéis tardado demasiado, malhechores.

Sobre la camisa y pantalón amarillos, destacaba un manto sagrado de vivas tonalidades rojas y naranjas, protegiendo los brazos, las piernas y zonas vitales del pecho. De las hombreras colgaban los restos de una túnica, hecha jirones; de la cintura, un zurrón. El casco, con los extremos afilados evocando al fuego, se extendía en protecciones para las mejillas que se juntaban en el mentón. Sin duda, no se trataba de un guerrero azul.

—¿Es cosa mía o ese hombre ha permanecido todo este tiempo bajo la nieve?

—Una debilidad más que añadirle a tu _Fortaleza de Luz_: vulnerable a ataques bajo tierra —apuntó Lesath, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado.

—Nada puede hacer el frío contra Aerys de Erídano, santos de plata. Mientras tenga qué comer, podría pasar todo el día al fresco.

Haciendo honor a sus palabras, Aerys removió en el zurrón hasta sacar un largo pan, que de inmediato empezó a mordisquear con avidez. Los santos de plata lo miraban sorprendidos, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cuánto llevaba ese hombre sin probar bocado?

—Llevas un buen rato esperándonos, ¿eh? —dijo Emil.

—Una hora —respondió Aerys, después de engullir el trozo de pan que estaba masticando—. La última vez que os vi, estabais a medio kilómetro del glaciar, así que me escondí por la zona. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que la afamada velocidad de un santo de plata solo fueran habladurías?

—¿El glaciar? —dijeron, a un mismo tiempo, Emil y Lesath.

—Sí, fue muy extraño. Primero señalasteis un montón de basura en llamas, luego fuisteis en la dirección contraria, salisteis de la carretera y empezasteis a dar vueltas en círculos por la tundra hasta que se os ocurrió tomar un rumbo fijo. Asumiendo que seguiría siendo así, me escondí y esperé.

—Éramos invisibles —aseguró Emil.

—¿Una esfera de hielo y nieve que deja a su paso pisadas humanas? El soldado promedio de la Ciudad Azul merece más ese título que tu técnica.

—La llamamos _Idiotez Luminosa_ —terció Lesath.

—_Estupidez Luminosa_ —corrigió por instinto Emil—. Quiero decir, _Fortaleza de Luz_. ¿De qué te ríes? ¡No tiene ninguna gracia!

Pero Aerys, ante la cara indignada del santo de Flecha, siguió riendo un rato más. No recuperó la calma hasta que dio un bocado más al pan.

—Estúpidos. Ese sí que es un título que os queda bien, santos de plata. Si uno se pierde en la tormenta, no sigue caminando sin rumbo, sino que se detiene a pensar un poco.

—Mi vista no es como la de los demás hombres —se quejó Emil—. Soy un santo de Atenea, mis sentidos evolucionaron a la par que mi poder. No podría perderme en una tormenta convencional. ¡Y de ninguna forma habría perdido de vista a un hombre vestido de rojo y amarillo en medio de la tundra!

—Ya te dije que esta tormenta no es normal —dijo Lesath—. Si puede negarle el cielo a un pájaro, también puede impedir que un indeseable entre a su ciudad por tierra.

—Excepto por un detalle —dijo Aerys—. La tormenta ya no es controlada por el rey, sino por el mago. Un enemigo peligroso, que robó el fuego conjurado por el hombre, un fragmento del río universal llamado tiempo y la tierra que pisasteis por primera vez. Todo para poder ir a por el elemento que le es más afín, el viento.

Lesath de Orión se había aguantado las ganas de saltarle un diente a aquel improvisado cuando los tachó de estúpidos, en buena medida porque tampoco se sentía muy listo tras solo seguir caminando sin pensar en una estrategia. Sin embargo, en cuanto el santo de Erídano dio muestras de saber la razón de aquel despropósito, no dudó. Lo agarró del cuello con manos más ardientes que una hoguera.

Aerys, lejos de impresionarse, pasó lo que le quedaba del pan a un par de centímetros de Lesath, calentándolo y dio un último bocado.

—Está de malhumor porque no ha comido —aventuró Emil—. ¿Por qué no…?

—Es mi pan, yo lo hice —apuntó Aerys, tan amenazante como podía ser con la boca llena de migas—. Si me lo robáis, os derrito de adentro hacia fuera.

—La división Cisne sabía que veníamos y dejó un centinela aquí —entendió Lesath, soltando al sujeto—. Estoy empezando a pensar que la jefa no es muy lista.

—En realidad, ella misma me contactó. Tenía que destruir el camión vacío, darle una paliza al peliblanco y traerlo a las autoridades para que lo atiendan, mientras el santo de Orión se escabullía hasta el castillo de Bluegrad para pedir un favor a Su Majestad.

Una vez más Emil y Lesath se miraron, sorprendidos, dándose cuenta de que su situación no tenía sentido por más que la pensaran.

—Todo ha sido autorizado por el general Sneyder, claro está —concluyó Aerys, muy seguro, mientras se apartaba las migas de la cara.

Los santos de Flecha y Orión asintieron con gravedad, tratando de parecer igual de convencidos. No era tarea fácil. Sneyder y Akasha eran las personas más opuestas de todo el Santuario. Nadie a excepción de Aerys se tragaría el cuento de que aquellos dos estarían de acuerdo en un plan tan estrafalario.

—Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor —dijo el santo de Erídano—. Cacemos al mago, entremos a la Ciudad Azul como héroes y pidamos audiencia real.

Luego de tanto tiempo de seriedad e irritación, Lesath se echó a reír. Pronto le siguió Emil, estallando a carcajadas ante un perplejo Aerys.

—¿Qué ocurre, santos de plata?

—Eres un genio —dijo Emil—. ¡Eso es lo que ocurre!

Así fue como los santos de Atenea salieron del círculo, por fin cerrado.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Los caminos de los dioses son inescrutables, ¿tal vez es lo mismo con los representantes de los dioses? O solo Kanon se ha vuelto blando con la edad. No, no se ve nada fácil entrar en una ciudad tan bien protegida, sobre todo si solo hay dos santos de plata involucrados. ¿Cómo podría acabar esto bien?

Muy peligroso tiene que ser Sneyder para que un hombre como Lesath prefiera estar lo más lejos posible de él cuando la misión que tiene consiste en robar algo en la ciudad donde está, pero fue una suerte para Emil, que casi se muere congelado.

Supongo que es ahí donde se acabó la suerte del muchacho. Ese mago suena a todo un dolor de cabeza. ¡Valor santos de Atenea, roben el ánfora y liberen a Poseidón!

Siento que hay algo mal con esa frase.


	33. Neptuno 9

**Capítulo 22. **_**Lamentos del lejano norte**_

El grupo atravesó la tundra con buen ritmo, sin poder ya distinguir la carretera del resto del terreno, del todo cubierto por un manto níveo agitado por las manos de Bóreas. Aquello dificultó la tarea de encontrar los restos del camión, en especial porque el frío debía haber extinguido las llamas después de tanto tiempo, pero el oído de Lesath era bueno, y la vista de Emil, aún mejor. Hubo poca charla en lo que tardaron en llegar.

—Si trabajas para Akasha, ¿por qué nos estabas esperando para atacarnos? —preguntó el suspicaz Lesath, dedicando una mirada entornada a su compañero de bronce.

—Porque así podía a ver dónde el espacio estaba distorsionado —explicó Aerys, para luego añadir—: ¡Y no trabajo para Akasha! Mi lealtad es con la división Cisne.

—¿Esos no son los que se encargan de vigilar a Poseidón? —terció Emil.

Antes de responder, Aerys infló el pecho, orgulloso.

—En efecto, Dragón y Cisne vigilan a los más antiguos y poderosos enemigos de Atenea, mientras que Fénix vigila a sus propios compañeros, Andrómeda rebusca en la basura y Pegaso se hurga en la nariz. Lo digo sin ánimo de ofender, ¿por qué mantener a una división de santos en el Santuario estando allí toda la guardia?

Nada quisieron decir al respecto Lesath y Emil. El papel de la división Pegaso era un misterio desde el día en que Akasha, comandante de aquella en mejores años, cayó en desgracia y acabó fundando, con la aprobación de Shun, la división Andrómeda. Ahora, todo santo que formara parte de la división Pegaso, conocida como la _Fortaleza de Atenea_, era incapaz de explicar qué hacía, aparte de existir y velar por el Sumo Sacerdote, el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

El respeto, la admiración y hasta el temor eran monopolizados por las divisiones de Cisne y Dragón, los _Escudos de Atenea_, siempre expectantes a un posible regreso de Poseidón y Hades, así como la de Fénix, autoproclamada _Lanza de Atenea_.

Por supuesto, ningún miembro de la división Andrómeda admitiría jamás algo así.

—¿Y dónde dijiste que se fueron tus compañeros? —insistió Lesath.

—No te he dicho que están en Thalassa1 —dijo Aerys como de pasada, un momento antes de enrojecerse—. ¡No te he dicho dónde están! ¿A ti qué te importa a dónde han ido mis compañeros? Cierra el hocico, _perro_, antes de que el mago vuelva en tu contra esas palabras que sueltas como si fueran gratis.

Antes de que Lesath le respondiera con algo más que palabras, Emil logró divisar lo que tanto tiempo llevaban buscando. Se bajó la capucha y señaló al frente.

—¡Ahí, ahí está el manto de Orión!

—No solo eso, _elfo_. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te falta el casco.

Con una gran sonrisa de alivio, Emil se pasó la mano por la frente. Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que ocultó el casco para que Alexei y Nadia no sospecharan.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? —inquirió Aerys.

—Te juro por los dioses que mi mente dibujaba el casco de plata sobre la cabeza del _elfo_ —dijo Lesath, en defensa de sus afamados sentidos de cazador.

—Deja de decir _elfo_ al pobre muchacho, solo tiene las orejas un poco puntiagudas.

—Tú antes me has llamado _perro_ y yo no he dicho nada.

—Porque tú sí que eres un perro, siempre moviendo tu cola ante tu ama.

—¿Sabes quién entre los cinco generales del Santuario es _elfa_ y tiene un perro fiel?

Aquellos dos santos siguieron discutiendo mientras el calor ascendía, permitiendo a Emil percatarse de algo por primera vez en aquel viaje. Más que una presencia, ausencia. Un agujero sin fondo bajo sus pies. Recordó entonces, demasiado tarde, la más notable debilidad de la _Fortaleza de Luz_. Ataques desde abajo. Del suelo níveo, que licuaba debido al choque entre Aerys y Lesath, surgió un ser de inframundo que obligó a ambos a volverse con la guardia en alto.

Era inaudito que tal criatura pudiera moverse. En lugar de piel, su carne estaba cubierta por capas de hielo envueltas en vapores fríos. La escarcha se agrietaba con cada gesto del guerrero, que miraba en derredor con gesto ausente y movimientos parsimoniosos.

—Destrúyanlo, destrúyanlo ya —ordenó Aerys.

—Tiene una armadura azul. Puede ser un enviado del rey. —advirtió Emil, cauteloso.

Como reaccionando a tales palabras, el guerrero azul se impulsó contra el santo de Flecha, que a duras penas lo esquivó. Aerys, que estaba detrás de este, no tuvo tanta suerte, recibiendo un puñetazo en la quijada que lo mandó a volar.

En el último momento, cuando el frío del exterior mecía ya los cabellos de Aerys, este se aferró con saña al brazo del enemigo, que ya venía a por él de nuevo. Clavando los dedos, prendidos en llamas, en aquella piel cristalina, apenas tardó un suspiro en carbonizar la azulada carne que había debajo. El guerrero azul retrocedió, manco y con un rostro pétreo en el que no podía leerse signo alguno de ira o dolor.

—Te creo que es enviado del rey —dijo Lesath, mirando a Emil con sorna—. Lo que no tengo tan claro es si sabes a qué clase de rey sirve.

Lejos de dejarse llevar por la burla, Emil se arrancó la túnica de viaje, dejándola a merced del viento. Luego, en un breve instante, extendió hacia su oponente un brazo argénteo, proyectando desde el carcaj a él adherido un millar de flechas que este esquivó en vano. De entre todas ellas, solo una era real, que veloz atravesó de forma limpia la armadura azul, más dura que el diamante, hasta llegar a la espina dorsal. El guerrero azul cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

—¡Dije que lo…!

Mientras hablaba, una gruesa capa de escarcha cubrió la mitad de la cara de Aerys, justo en la parte que había sido golpeada por el guerrero de hielo.

—Si de verdad es un guerrero azul, debió haberse presentado —dijo Lesath, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada desaprobadora de Emil. Puso la bota sobre aquella criatura—. Descansa en paz.

La bota bajó como el pie de un gigante, reventando la cabeza del misterioso enemigo. Solo Emil se sorprendió de no ver bajo el cuero sesos desparramados, sino un cráneo humano hecho de hielo, partido en dos.

Una sensación de frío recorrió la espalda de Lesath desde el momento que mató a la criatura, un frío que no podía repeler a través del cosmos. ¿Qué era aquel enemigo? Por la armadura, era un guerrero azul; por lo demás, era un muerto viviente. El sonido que escuchaba en el interior del cuerpo inerte del guerrero era el mismo que este producía en vida: silencio. Nada fluía bajo la piel de aquel hombre, ningún corazón latía en su pecho, lo que le trajo ingratos recuerdos de cierta batalla contra una horda inmortal.

Tan absorto estaba Lesath en tales pensamientos, que apenas prestó atención a Aerys, que dirigía hacia el guerrero decapitado la misma mano flameante que había usado para derretir el hielo que le cubría la cara. Un segundo después, tiempo suficiente para que Lesath se apartara, un remolino de llamas abarcó el cuerpo sin cabeza, consumiéndolo por entero, desde la piel cristalina y la armadura hasta la carne, a la vez que Aerys murmuraba un mantra más bien escalofriante sobre el fuego y la purificación.

Emil observó la escena con una mezcla de temor y admiración, pero en cuanto desapareció la última esquirla de hielo, se dedicó a sus propios asuntos. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, con las manos apuntando hacia la semiesférica pared de la _Fortaleza de Luz_, luego los fue bajando con lentitud, hasta que los dedos apuntaron a sendos puntos en que el suelo y el campo de fuerza se unían, para terminar juntando las manos en un rápido movimiento, como si aplaudiera. Durante todo aquel proceso, acaso una ceremonia, lo había rodeado un aura del mismo tono plateado que su manto sagrado, la cual tiñó el suelo de aquel brillo lunar.

—Una debilidad menos: no más ataques bajo tierra —afirmó Emil, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Porque si algo nos ha enseñado el Santuario es que donde hay un soldado de Hades, hay una horda entera esperando.

—Tómatelo con calma, Emil —dijo Lesath—. No existe la defensa absoluta.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el _perro_, a medias —dijo Aerys—. Esa cosa no nos estaba esperando, acababa de ser reanimada. Si hay más en las profundidades de la tierra, al menos ahora las podremos ver venir cuando ataquen.

Ante aquella tardía revelación, Lesath se sintió aliviado. De alguna forma, saber que un nuevo problema era provocado por las fuerzas del inframundo, tan dadas a dejar escapar a los muertos en la última década, era mejor que añadir un enemigo desconocido a la larga lista de problemas que enfrentaba el Santuario. Por otra parte, Emil reaccionaba de modo opuesto, con clara preocupación en los ojos que ahora fijaba en él.

—¿Hay más guerreros azules enterrados aquí?

—¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¿Me ves cara de arqueólogo?

—Te contaron mucho sobre Bluegrad.

—Olvidé la mitad. La otra mitad no creo que abarque mil años de historia.

—En realidad —intervino Aerys—, Bluegrad ha vivido ochocientos años de historia, si nos limitamos al período en el que fue una ciudad-estado.

—He aquí a tu arqueólogo. Apréndete bien la lección mientras yo voy en busca de tu casco, no vaya a ser que salgas de tu refugio y te resfríes —dijo Lesath, burlesco y hastiado, antes de salir de la barrera sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

xxx

En cuanto respiró el aire frío e hiriente de Siberia, Lesath sintió que estaba de nuevo vivo. Enemigos enfrente, a la derecha y atrás, todos guerreros azules vistiendo la misma armadura, caracterizada por la coraza hecha de ocho placas en forma de cuña y unas hombreras picudas que no servían ni para dar miedo. De momento, los ignoró a todos, lo que ansiaba de verdad estaba delante, bajo un montículo de nieve.

Los guerreros azules, en quienes ya pensaba como espectros, se prepararon para atacar. No eran como los soldados de Aqueronte, sino que gozaban de una fuerza y velocidad formidables, si cargaban contra un santo de bronce común. Lesath no lo era, estaba muy por encima de eso, como quedaba reflejado en el aura que lo envolvía, de un vistoso carmesí que siempre había contrastado con sus compañeros de plata, fuera en la pasada generación, comandada por Misty, o en la actual, que Marin dirigía. Aquel cosmos se extendió como una herida sobre el blanco mundo en que se encontraba, encendiéndolo, transmitiéndole el agobiante calor del desierto. Los enemigos atacaron a la vez.

«Tú, Emil, acabarás como estos muertos vivientes —pensó Lesath que andaba hacia adelante, evitando cualquier ataque con movimientos simples—. Tu vida y juventud la desperdicias entre los muros de un refugio seguro, tus puños y piernas anquilosados por la comodidad no servirán de mucho a Atenea en la guerra que está por venir.»

Aquella certeza le llenó de rabia, porque sabía que el chico se esforzaba, solo que en la dirección equivocada. Como de costumbre, tornó la ira en fuerza, alzando la bota de su pie y pisando el suelo tal que habría hecho un gigante de la mitología. En ese mismo instante, la tierra entera fue sacudida por una oleada de calor antinatural. Nieve y roca se derritieron a la vez que daba un salto hacia lo que había quedado del montículo.

No le costó mucho encontrar lo que buscaba entre lo poco que quedó de los restos del camión. La caja de Pandora, con la efigie de un hombre barbudo puesta en relieve, estaba intacta y a la vista. ¡Hasta las tiras de cuero habían quedado a salvo, apenas lamidas por el fuego! Las asió con una mano mientras tomaba el casco de Emil, a los pies del único guerrero azul que había ido a por él a pesar del calor asfixiante.

—¡Estorbas! —gritó Lesath, dándole un revés de mano. El enemigo salió volando, pero el dolor del golpe solo lo sufrió él—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento tanto frío?

El casco de Emil resbaló entre sus dedos, débiles tras el contacto con el enemigo.

«No puede ser una coincidencia —decidió el santo de Orión, quien tras volver a tomar el casco lo guardó en un bolsillo del abrigo. ¡Qué ridículo se estaba viendo! Cuando se reencontrara con Emil…—. ¿¡Dónde demonios está!?»

La _Fortaleza de Luz_, según había dicho Aerys vistosa entre nubes de vapor y huellas humanas que dejaba a su paso, había desaparecido bajo la furia de la tormenta, que ya había llenado el suelo ardiente de hielo y nieve. Ahora los guerreros azules —ocho, llegó a contar, uno con la mandíbula desencajada y quebradiza— lo rodeaban.

—Esta vez no me vais a pillar.

Cargaron a toda velocidad, rasgando el cielo con unos puños envueltos en vapor frío. Lesath, precavido, evitó todos los ataques y buscó al eslabón débil del grupo, ¡hasta entre los muertos vivientes debía haber uno! Una vez lo encontró, con una malévola sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, saltó hacia él, caja de Pandora en ristre, para amartillar su cráneo helado e inexpresivo con aquel pesado cofre metálico. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que lo hizo añicos y pudo encargarse de otro par de enemigos.

Así prosiguió una lucha tan absurda como salvaje entre Lesath, armado con la caja de Pandora, que revestía del volcánico calor que irradiaba su cosmos, y los perros de caza de algún antiguo Señor del Invierno. Con la insólita arma, quizá blasfema, Lesath bloqueaba los puños y patadas de los enemigos, aprovechando luego para hacer un violento contraataque que mantuviera alejados a los más robustos. La fuerza de los golpes desplegados en el combate dispersaba la nieve en la tierra y el cielo, que rugían y temblaban como en una tormenta eléctrica.

Cuando un perdigón de hielo rasgó la pierna de Lesath, un instante después de cortar una de las tiras de cuero de la caja de Pandora, este pensó que habría dado un brazo por tener que lidiar con truenos y relámpagos en lugar de hielo.

—¡Se acabó el calentamiento! —exclamó a los tres enemigos que quedaban. Hablar le dolió horrores, era librar una lucha entre el descanso que le pedía el cuerpo y la victoria que exigía a modo de tributo su mente de cazador. Para colmo, los cinco espectros a los que había reventado la cabeza de cristal, se habían levantado de nuevo, como personajes de un cuento de terror. Lesath dejó caer al suelo la caja de Pandora—. ¡Orión, viste de nuevo a este viejo orgulloso que tan grato te ha sido por treinta años!

El cofre se abrió enseguida, liberando un destello del color de la sangre al mismo tiempo que una enorme roca de hielo caía sobre el santo de plata.

xxx

En la _Fortaleza de Luz_, Emil ya no podía distinguir al santo de Orión. Tampoco habían aparecido más enemigos, al gozar ahora de una protección impermeable frente a cualquier ataque por aire y por tierra. Así se lo hizo a saber a Aerys, que asentía con irritación mientras le explicaba cómo podían atacar desde dentro sin que nada que el santo de Flecha considerase peligroso pudiera entrar desde fuera.

—Así que tienes una barrera que además funciona como capa de invisibilidad y portal dimensional, con el extremo entrante en el interior y el saliente en el exterior.

—En resumen, sí, así es.

—Pues debiste explicarlo así. Es más rápido.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Emil, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en explicarnos que el guerrero azul que parecía un espectro…? No, mejor no lo hagas.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres un poco bruto, verdad? —acusó Aerys con saña—. Salta a la vista lo que son, rescoldos de nuestro fracaso.

Ante aquella revelación, se esfumó el malestar de Emil por el hosco trato de aquel santo de bronce, no mucho más amable que su compañero de plata. Aerys de Erídano era miembro de la división Cisne, estaba hablando del fracaso de los suyos. ¿Podía él, un arquero que siempre miraba de lejos, sonsacarle tal secreto a un desconocido?

—¿Sabes lo que es un Campeón del Hades? —dijo Aerys, como leyéndole la mente—. Claro que sí, tu maestro, Geki, murió luchando contra el primero. Un alma que escapa del Hades y recibe una nueva vida. No sabemos por qué, para qué y sobre todo si sirven a alguien aparte de a sí mismos, como presumen, solo podemos estar seguros de que son once y que a veces el reino de los muertos y el de los vivos se mezcla allá donde uno de ellos resucita, encabezando un ejército de espíritus condenados a servirle. La legión de Aqueronte, de soldados pestilentes dadores de muerte; la legión de Cocito, de almas cristalizadas hasta la rotura, apartadas todas del ciclo de la reencarnación. Nosotros tuvimos que lidiar con eso después de la aventurilla de tu amigo el _perro_.

—Lesath no nos había dicho nada —intervino Emil, extrañado.

—Ha pasado un año desde entonces. El río Cocito se manifestó en el monte Sachenka, trayendo consigo una legión de espectros de piel cristalina. Los destruimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos haber hecho, estando tan cerca Bluegrad? Y entonces las almas derrotadas se unieron en una sola entidad a la que denominamos Abominación, la cual designó como avatar del río de las lamentaciones al único ser que había llegado a la Tierra por propia voluntad, el duodécimo Campeón del Hades.

Con un asentimiento, Emil le indicó que le escuchaba y que podía seguir, deseoso de escucharlo hasta el final. No era la primera vez que oía de un caso tan similar a la batalla en que Geki de Oso y otros valientes murieron, ya había ocurrido antes, con tanta exactitud que Akasha denunció el caso al Sumo Sacerdote como un acto de guerra de parte de Caronte, si bien no pudo probarlo y fue ignorada. Puesto que había pasado un año desde que los hechos contados por Aerys sucedieron, la opinión del Sumo Sacerdote debía ser la misma. Elegir la defensa por sobre un ataque injustificado.

—Nos derrotó a todos —prosiguió Aerys, ajeno a las cavilaciones y recelos del santo de Flecha—. Él solo, después de convertir la Abominación en un arma que usó para repeler los envites de nuestra comandante. Desde ese momento en el que el amo se convirtió en siervo y el siervo en amo, todos nos convertimos en una carga para ella y hasta tuvimos que aceptar la ayuda de otro para no morir esa noche. Por lo menos, logramos disipar la influencia de Cocito con la destrucción del arma. Ese era nuestro consuelo.

A pesar de que la tormenta ocultaba todo lo que estaba más allá de la _Fortaleza de Luz_, a ambos les bastaba imaginar aquellos guerreros azules de piel cristalina para entender que no era así. Cocito seguía presente en esa región, por un motivo que se les escapaba.

—Siento no haberos dicho nada —susurró Aerys—. Al verlo recordé el frío.

Después de aquella disculpa, sacó un trozo de pan del zurrón y empezó a masticarlo.

xxx

Los espectros miraron sin interés el glaciar que uno de ellos había arrojado sobre Lesath, una expresión que no varió en absoluto cuando el hielo se resquebrajó.

El santo de Orión apenas había dado un paso más allá del glaciar cuando un haz de luz chocó contra él. Atrás, cincuenta metros de hielo siberiano sufrieron el mismo corte limpio que partió en dos la tierra. ¿El responsable? Dos metros y medio de carne envestida de cristal y metal azul, con un hacha de doble hoja que parecía obtener poder de la tormenta. Contrario a los otros guerreros azules, al menos los que conservaban la cabeza, aquel nuevo mostró lo más parecido a una sonrisa que un muerto podía formar: a la altura del labio, el hielo se quebró en una línea curva, llena de malevolencia.

—A ver, explicadme, ¿qué tienen que hacer los guerreros azules para ser enterrados en este lugar? ¿Os olvidasteis de pagar los impuestos?

Diciendo tales sinsentidos, Lesath de Orión volvió a salir del glaciar, al que había sido arrojado por la fuerza del impacto, protegido desde los pies a la cabeza. Ni una sola abolladura podía verse en el peto, allá donde el haz generado por el hacha del enemigo le había dado de lleno. Por supuesto, así debía ser, un espectro que actuaba sin el fuego de la vida en las entrañas nada podía hacer contra la hermandad entre su cosmos carmesí y el manto de plata, invencible tras treinta años de combates.

«No te confíes —se dijo Lesath, más conocido por la agudeza de sus sentidos que por la fuerza de sus músculos—. Hay más, muchos más.»

Diez, veinte, treinta… Estaba seguro de que había al menos cuarenta guerreros azules pendientes de él, ocultos bajo ilusiones visuales que algunos orquestaban manipulando el ambiente. Todos manipulaban el frío y el hielo, en eso habían sido adiestrados, pero aquel arte combativa podía ser dúctil en una mente capacitada. Los ocho que enfrentó al principio y tenía más cerca luchaban mano a mano, con puños congelantes; el grandullón gozaba del poder para cortar el más duro de los hielos. Otros podían crear ilusiones, mover objetos con la mente, fabricar armas y proyectiles de hielo…. Entre otras cosas más creativas y letales en las que no caía ahora mismo.

Estaba en problemas. ¿Treinta años de lucha constante? Sí, nunca había sido un hombre pacífico. ¿Treinta años de combates dignos de ser recordados? No, había pasado un lustro desde la última vez que sintió auténtica emoción en un enfrentamiento, en el que además la ventaja numérica estaba a favor de su bando. También era más joven y tenía los músculos menos entumecidos que ahora, tras un largo año en que se dedicó a atrapar ladrones de poca monta, eliminar monstruos que decían ser seres humanos y quedar perplejo ante la fuerza y tesón de las abuelas rusas.

El enemigo más grande batió el hacha, descargando un nuevo haz de luz que Lesath bloqueó con el antebrazo, deseoso de mostrar fuerza a aquel lobo hambriento.

—Busca y destruye —murmuró Lesath, recordando la última orden que recibió del Santuario—. ¿Eso es lo que hago, no? Buscar y destruir.

Y eso es lo que haría. Acometió hacia los espectros como una bala de plata en llamas, pensando en cada puño como el garrote del mítico gigante bajo cuya constelación había nacido. Pasó con un gran salto por encima de los más débiles y lentos, ignorando los perdigones de hielo que le picoteaban la piel, los tirones de telequinesis y la gélida lluvia que caía del cielo, congelada hasta temperaturas bajísimas. También ignoró los engaños visuales, que su fino oído detectaba como falsos.

Cayó a los pies del más grande, el que había partido en dos el terreno de un solo golpe de hacha. Antes de que aquel grandullón batiera el arma por tercera vez, él golpeó el brazo armado hasta oír el maravilloso crujido del hielo roto. El primero de muchos.

xxx

Al sentir que el combate librado por Lesath se encrudecía, en una región en la que se respiraba más muerte que vida, Emil y Aerys decidieron avanzar, así tuviera que ser a ciegas, de modo que el santo de Orión pudiera detectarlos y regresar con ellos.

Lo que ocurrió, empero, fue que varios guerreros azules cargaron contra la _Fortaleza de Luz_, unos dándole tan fuertes puñetazos que hacían añicos sus propios nudillos, otros creando a partir de la tormenta bloques de hielo a cada cual más grande que arrojaban sobre el campo de fuerza. Emil chistó. ¿Debía dejar que aquella defensa, que tanto lo enorgullecía, fuera puesta a prueba por primera vez?

Aerys no debía pensar lo mismo, pues enseguida extendió la mano hacia un enemigo que azotaba la barrera con unas manos sin dedos, lanzándole una bola de fuego que lo mandó a volar muy lejos, ya consumiéndose.

—Poder controlar el fuego es muy popular en nuestra generación —observó Emil, quien no queriendo quedarse atrás, disparó sobre todos los demás una andanada de flechas, reales e ilusorias—. ¿Hay alguien más aparte de ti y Lesath?

—No juzgues nuestras habilidades por la misma vara.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Aerys dirigió la mirada hacia los tres enemigos que Emil había mandado al suelo, con las cabezas atravesadas por tres flechas. Los cuerpos se prendieron al mismo tiempo.

—El _perro_ necesita hacer contacto con algo para generar el calor de un volcán. Yo puedo crear llamas que equiparan el devastador poder de un rayo y la superficie de nuestro sol, en cualquier punto que pueda alcanzar con la vista.

—Entendido —dijo Emil, casi tartamudeando. ¡Qué rápido pulverizaba aquel hombre aquellos cuerpos, a pesar de la protección que vestían!

—El calor de un volcán —prosiguió Aerys, despectivo—. Mi maestro no me dejó vestir el manto de Erídano hasta que pudiera bucear bajo el magma. ¡Erídano representa el río en el que murió el hijo del dios Sol!2

Los ojos del santo de Flecha se abrieron como platos, pero prefirió seguir derribando a los veloces enemigos, dejándolos a merced de aquel pirómano de bronce, antes que seguir parloteando mientras su querida _Fortaleza de Luz_ se estremecía bajo aquellos soldados del inframundo. Gracias a los dioses, aquella era una dura tarea solo a medias, pues era tan escaso el valor que el enemigo tenía por su renovada y gélida vida, que no encajaba los ataques como lo haría un ser de carne y hueso, como lo eran los auténticos guerreros azules. Solo tenían fuerza para golpear, una fuerza estancada, detenida en el tiempo por no haber fuego alguno que la encendiera.

—En verdad la afamada velocidad de los santos de plata era un engaño —observó Aerys, incinerando a los últimos de los ocho asaltantes de piel cristalina.

—Los santos de plata son rápidos. Yo soy lento —admitió Emil sin pena—. Ya que soy bueno apuntando y mis flechas son rápidas, no tengo que moverme en el campo de batalla. ¿Cada quien tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades, no?

—Usted también es un mago —dijo Aerys, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

—El carcaj es mágico, por lo menos, como el escudo de Perseo —empezó a explicar, antes de empezar a quedar paralizado.

Tenían al mago delante de la _Fortaleza de Luz_, palpándola con el cayado a la vez que los miraba con aquellos ojos fantasmales. Alrededor de él, todo el espacio pareció curvarse y al momento Emil y Aerys estaban viendo el monte Sachenka, muralla natural de Bluegrad. El mago lo señaló, soltó un murmullo inhumano y desapareció.

Entonces, toda la nieve de la montaña empezó a descender.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Me alegra verte por aquí, en estos tiempos de pandemia uno siempre se pone en lo peor. Todos estamos bien, ¡muchas gracias por preocuparte!

Desde luego que son rebuscados estos santos de Nueva Generación, parecen políticos y no en el buen sentido. Esperemos que el tiempo simplifique las cosas y todo esto acabe en buen puerto, es el mundo lo que está en juego.

**Ulti_SG**. El rey de Bluegrad es fuerte, pero contra los magos no siempre sirve la fuerza si no has estado entrenando la defensa mágica. ¡Leyes de RPG al poder!

Bueno, mientras no le tumben la barrera con una piedra, todo estará bien.

Se explica más adelante, descuida, no te has perdido nada.

Hay niveles en todas las sociedades, hasta en una secreta y mitológica como lo es el Santuario. Atenea y sus maldiciones creativas, ¿dónde queda todo eso de perdonar los errores a la humanidad? ¡Exijo una…! Oh, pues sí, alguien entró en la sala, ¿quién será?

No sabía que Flash tenía que comer para eso, ¿será Aerys igual de rápido? Desde luego, para el problema que tienen nuestros héroes, lo necesitará.

1 Isla en la que sucede el videojuego de Saint Seiya Omega.

2 Faetón, hijo de Helios.


	34. Neptuno 10

**Capítulo 23. **_**Prisión de luz**_

—Avalancha —gritó Emil—. ¡Avalancha!

—¿Y no puedes ocuparte de…? —A media frase, Aerys calló, tal vez pensando lo estrafalario que sería pedirle a un arquero que arrasara con toneladas de nieve a flechazos, estando él—. Ya me ocupo yo. ¡Aparta!

Así lo hizo Emil, quien al ver cómo el alud caía montaña abajo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si un santo podría sobrevivir a aquello. Se le ocurrió que el mago, responsable del desastre, debía habérselo preguntado también. ¿Por qué otra razón los transportaría a ese lugar antes de provocar una avalancha, teniendo el control de una tormenta que mataba a los fuertes de forma selectiva? Y no solo eso.

—¿La legión de Cocito obedece al mago? —preguntó Emil.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —exclamó Aerys, con una ira tan ardiente como el aura que lo envolvía, de un tono cálido que variaba entre el rojo y el amarillo.

Poco faltaba para que la avalancha alcanzara la _Fortaleza de Luz_, cuando el santo de bronce lanzó tres bolas de fuego, que juntas parecían formar el disco solar. Hasta el recuerdo del frío desapareció de la mente de Emil en esa mísera fracción de segundo, pues no pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que el ataque estallara frente al campo de fuerza, que lo absorbió sin que ni una sola chispa lo atravesara.

—El portal dimensional no funciona —dijo Aerys—. El mago nos la ha jugado.

—No, eso no es posible —dijo Emil—. ¡No es posible!

Aun diciendo aquello, el santo de plata no dudó en hacer lo más práctico: salir corriendo. Lidiar con una avalancha era diez veces más problemático si el radio de acción era de cinco metros. Asiendo a su compañero de bronce, que de nuevo estaba masticando algo, emprendió la marcha solo para estamparse contra una pared invisible.

—¡La _Fortaleza de Luz_ no me obedece!

—¡Deshazla!

—¡No puedo! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me obedece!

—Entonces reza porque pueda lidiar con esto —susurró Aerys, contemplando con gravedad la avalancha que se les venía encima. Si le sorprendió ver cómo atravesaba la _Fortaleza de Luz_ como si no existiera, no dio la menor muestra de ello.

xxx

El temblor del monte Sachenka, agitado por alguna fuerza enemiga, apenas fue notado por Cristal, demasiado concentrado en el duelo de colosos que sacudía los cimientos de la innominada montaña sobre la que se encontraban. De una parte, el líder de Hybris que lo había acompañado, por si la loba esteparia, capitana de los guerreros azules, se hallaba en la ciudad. De otra, alguien a quien él mismo había visto morir.

Miró hacia arriba, así como hacía Piotr, a la cabra de negro pelaje que los contendientes habían usado como portal. La batalla no se estaba dando en el interior del frágil despacho, desde luego, sino entre las sombras que los oficiales de Hybris, como él, usaban para evitar las pesquisas del Santuario. Y a pesar de ello, tal era la fuerza de los contrincantes que la montaña se estremecía como efecto colateral de los golpes que intercambiaban allí, en un plano de oscuridad perpetua paralelo al universo físico, donde reinaban la locura y el desorden bajo la mirada de algún dios antiguo e innombrable. Tal era el alcance y la capacidad de quienes comprendían la esencia del cosmos.

—El Séptimo Sentido —murmuró Piotr—. ¿Qué monstruo has traído a mi casa, Cristal?

—El Caballero sin Rostro, Su Majestad.

—No es lo bastante fuerte para mi hijo.

—No lo es, Su Majestad.

Por un momento, el antiguo súbdito y el monarca intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, a pesar de hallarse ahora en bandos tan distintos. Poco después, el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos les anunció el fin del duelo. Y el vencedor.

Aun habiéndolo visto entrar antes en el despacho, era apenas ahora que bajaba desde las sombras al reino de la tangible cuando Cristal terminó de asimilar que se trataba de él. Una armadura lo cubría por completo, distinta a las toscas corazas que llevaban la mayor parte de los guerreros azules. Las hombreras, sin aquellos picos aparatosos, bajaban en un suave ángulo, precediendo a una nívea capa que solo la realeza se permitía llevar en aquellos dominios. Diversas líneas en relieve podían verse en el peto, evocando el Viento Norte al que los Señores del Invierno rendían desde antaño gran respeto y devoción; eran de un tono más claro que el brillante y pulido lapislázuli que parecía revestir la armadura, la más parecida a un manto sagrado que se hubiese forjado jamás desde la caída del continente Mu. Todos los hombres de la Ciudad Azul podrían ir en fila armados con hachas y espadas y ni en todo el día podrían rasguñar el bien protegido brazo que Alexer extendía hacia Piotr, su padre.

El monarca miró a su hijo con clara aprobación y alegría. En la mano de Alexer se hallaba un corazón cristalizado, prueba de que había salido triunfante.

Hubo silencio en el despacho por largo rato más, pues padre e hijo no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse y Cristal no las encontraba. Sentía alegría, sorpresa, vergüenza y hasta temor por lo que veía. ¡Y qué pequeño se sentía ante aquel hombre! Justo antes de aceptar la arriesgada misión que ahora llevaba a cabo, presumió ante iguales y superiores que había recuperado la fuerza que alcanzara en sus mejores años, una fuerza que en comparación a la de Alexer acaso fuera distinta de un copo de nieve en medio de la estepa interminable. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía decir?

Y mientras el simple mortal se atribulaba, el mundo siguió girando. Una presencia similar a la de Alexer se hizo notar en la ciudad. Poco después, apareció un hombre cubierto por ropas de viaje. Y un aro de aire gélido rodeaba al caballero negro de Copa.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Alexer, aplastando el cristalizado corazón—. Sneyder.

Oír ese nombre bastó para que Cristal agachara la cabeza. Había sido atrapado.

xxx

Por un tiempo que Emil creyó eterno, Aerys escupió llamaradas como si en verdad fuera un río hecho de fuego, confrontando así la avalancha que no dejaba de llenar la ya inútil _Fortaleza de Luz_. La temperatura creció y creció más allá de lo soportable, dificultando la respiración y creando incluso anhelo por un poco de frío en el corazón del santo de Flecha, que solo podía observar a su compañero de bronce y tratar de no quemarse vivo. Logró hacer ambas cosas, qué menos, hasta que aquel asedio de la naturaleza terminó y el santo de Erídano se permitió caer al suelo exhausto.

—Gracias por sostenerme. Ha sido todo un detalle.

En el otro extremo del campo de fuerza, Emil sonrió, arrebolado.

—¡Tenía que protegerme del fuego!

—Tardé segundo y medio en caer. La afamada velocidad de los santos de plata es un engaño. A ver cómo te las apañas ahora.

Para entender las palabras de Aerys, Emil solo tuvo que seguir la mirada de aquel hombre agotado, clavada en la fantasmal criatura que llamaba mago.

La primera reacción de Emil fue apuntarle con el brazo, no solo porque era un enemigo y el billete de entrada a Bluegrad, tampoco porque acabara de echarles encima una montaña de nieve sin que siquiera le hubiese atacado, sino por una razón más infantil. ¡Le había robado la _Fortaleza de Luz_, en todos los sentidos de la palabra! Primero, arrastrándola hasta quedar cerca de la montaña. Luego, invirtiendo el sentido de los portales dimensionales —ahora ellos no podían salir, mientras que cualquier enemigo podría atacarles a placer desde fuera— y arrebatándole el derecho de poder deshacerla. Solo eso ya era razón suficiente para acribillarlo.

Y a pesar de eso, no pudo disparar cuando el mago se acercó a Aerys y empezó a picarle con el cayado. De repente, los pálidos ojos de la criatura se le antojaron los de un niño lleno de curiosidad. ¿Era un embrujo? La idea se le pasó por la cabeza cuando cinco espectros de piel cristalina aparecieron desde el blanco exterior.

—¡No pasaréis! —gritó Emil muy seguro.

El mago pareció reaccionar a aquellas palabras, pues dejó de dar golpecillos a Aerys, inmóvil por alguna razón, para volar como un fantasma hasta donde estaban los espectros, todos descabezados. Se puso entre ellos y en la _Fortaleza de Luz_, quizás negándoles la entrada, y cuando uno de los cinco avanzó a pesar de ello, los batió a todos a bastonazos, con una rapidez inesperada en un ser de tan frágil apariencia.

Fueron solo necesarios cinco golpes, uno para cada espectro. Al contacto con el cayado, la cristalina piel de los redivivos guerreros azules se desintegró, así como el resto del cuerpo. Al menos, eso fue lo que Emil, de mejor vista de lejos que de cerca, entendió.

—No respires —susurró Aerys, muy débil, para luego gritar—: ¡No respires!

La advertencia llegó en el mejor momento. Emil no dejó de respirar, sino que por el contrario cruzó los brazos sobre la cara, sin un casco que le brindara protección. Al tiempo, un aura de plata lo envolvió, repeliendo el ataque que poco a poco podía distinguir. ¡Aquellos espectros habían sido convertidos en una infinidad de diminutos cristales, aun así afilados como cuchillas! Era un ataque bajo, muy bajo. Maldijo entre dientes al mago, que desde fuera de la barrera lo apuntaba con el cayado mientras la capucha subía y bajaba. Se estaba riendo de él.

Durante cinco segundos, Emil aguantó sin queja, hasta que los insignificantes, casi imperceptibles rasguños que sufría por los cristales, empezaron a dolerle como si le hubiesen atravesado el estómago con una lanza de hielo. Entonces miró a Aerys, experto en ataques de área. El santo de bronce ya se había levantado, pero en lugar de ayudarle había sacado trozo de pan y empezaba a comérselo, muy tranquilo.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Emil, sintiendo los dedos cada vez más entumecidos.

—Paciencia —dijo Aerys a la vez que masticaba—. Estoy recuperando fuerzas.

Con un gruñido, el santo de Flecha dijo todo lo que pensaba de aquello. Siguió aguantando, dolorido, hasta que oyó los saltos del renovado santo de Erídano.

—No te muevas, estás en el lugar perfecto —aseguró Aerys.

—¿En el lugar…? —A media frase, Emil tuvo que callar. Lo estaba apuntando con ambas manos, juntas a la altura de las muñecas—. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Son seis mil grados de nada, tu manto de plata lo aguantará.

Sin dejar lugar para más discusiones, Aerys lanzó una corona de llamas hacia el santo de Flecha y el millón de fragmentos que lo atormentaba. En medio de la explosión quedaron ahogados los gritos de protesta y dolor.

xxx

A diferencia de Cristal, sumiso prisionero del _Anillo Congelante_, Alexer sí que había sido consciente de los temblores del monte Sachenka en todo momento, hasta cuando combatía rodeado de tinieblas. Estaba por pedir permiso para inspeccionar la zona, por si la avalancha hubiese cobrado la vida de su gente, cuando entró Sneyder.

Llevaba, por supuesto, la túnica de viaje característica del Santuario, solo que tenía la capucha bajada. Al descubierto quedaban la cabellera, negra como una noche sin estrellas, y el rostro, pétreo y de rasgos afilados, poco habituado a las sonrisas. Verlo era como contemplar los hielos eternos de Siberia encarnados en un hombre igual de duro e inflexible, inmune por igual al paso del tiempo y la furia de la naturaleza. Con todo, un detalle lo hacía menos amenazante que la última vez que se encontraron.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu manto sagrado?

—Está en Jamir —contestó Sneyder. Luego, como si Alexer no estuviera presente, dirigió una intencionada mirada a Piotr—. ¿Debo dirigirme a un Campeón del Hades como si estuviera hablando con tu heredero, que murió en el pasado?

—¿Qué es un Campeón del Hades, sino un alma que atesora tal fuerza de voluntad que es capaz de salir del inframundo ahora que no hay un rey que se lo impida? No entiendo por qué tal título debería estar enfrentado con ser heredero al trono de Bluegrad, salvo aquellas diferencias y afrentas del pasado que solo a mi familia conciernen.

Así habló el monarca de Bluegrad, sin permitirle a Sneyder una forma de seguir increpándole sin ser un santo de Atenea entrometiéndose en asuntos de Estado. Aquel no mostró la menor molestia por ello, sino que tras hacer una respetuosa inclinación y saludar al rey y al príncipe por sus títulos honoríficos, procedió a marcharse.

—No, quédate, Sneyder —pidió Alexer—. Lo que aquí se dirá concierne al Santuario.

Antes de decir nada más, el heredero de Bluegrad miró a Piotr, quien asintió.

—¿Está en peligro el ánfora de Atenea? —cuestionó Sneyder.

—Nuestra tierra está en peligro. Desde la incursión de la división Cisne en el monte Sachenka —empezó a relatar Alexer, conteniéndose de hacer burla sobre aquel fracaso tan estrepitoso—, hemos recibido ataques esporádicos de un mago. Desconocemos qué le motiva a actuar, aparece allá donde le place, vuelve todo un caos y se oculta antes de que nuestros mejores hombres lleguen hasta él. Solo la tormenta conjurada por el Señor del Invierno ha podido repelerlo en el pasado, así fuera de modo temporal.

Sneyder entornó la mirada. No era ningún tonto, había entendido el mensaje implícito. La tormenta había sido invocada no hacía mucho, sin ser Piotr el responsable, sino él.

—Esta vez no ha sido así —continuó Alexer—. El mago ha visto nuestra defensa tantas veces que ya ha aprendido cómo sortearla. ¡Peor! La ha hecho suya y pretende darle una función opuesta, la de un arma que llevará a Bluegrad a un nuevo 1812.

—¿En qué concierne esto al Santuario, Su Alteza? —cuestionó Sneyder.

—Ya que hemos sido víctimas de vuestro error durante todo un año —dijo Alexer—, me creo en posición de pedir que cooperes conmigo para enfrentar esta amenaza.

—No —contestó Sneyder, seco.

—Comprendo que seas precavido, careciendo de protección.

—No me malentendáis, Su Alteza. No puedo cooperar con vos en esta empresa, así como tampoco puedo permitiros que salgáis de aquí.

Alexer enmudeció por un instante. ¿Quién se creía que era ese hombre para negarle resolver un problema de su pueblo? ¡Bluegrad ya no rendía vasallaje al Santuario!

—El monte Sachenka y otras dos montañas cuyo nombre desconozco ofrecen una defensa natural a la Ciudad Azul, defensa que vos y vuestro padre volvéis impenetrable con solo estar presentes —expuso Sneyder—. Es porque estáis aquí que yo puedo estar seguro de que el ánfora de Atenea no corre peligro. Si alguno de los dos faltara, el primero en sufrirlo sería vuestro pueblo. ¿Acaso yerro en esta suposición?

—No —dijo Alexer—. Mientras estemos aquí, la Ciudad Azul estará a salvo.

Como uno de los dos mudos observadores de aquella discusión, Cristal estaba perplejo, en oposición a la serena, sino es que fría, sabiduría del callado Piotr. Tan rápido había pasado Alexer, su viejo amigo y señor, de la vehemencia a la rendición, como veloces fueron los golpes que lanzó contra el Caballero sin Rostro.

—Los dominios de Bluegrad no se limitan a la ciudad —dijo el caballero negro, incapaz de contenerse más—. Ya no es así.

—Desplegué a algunos hombres —reconoció Alexer, que miraba a su padre en busca de aprobación—. Sesenta, por si había algún rezagado.

Por un momento, Cristal se permitió abrigar esperanzas.

—Sobrevivirán. Son supervivientes —dijo el monarca, antes de mirar a Sneyder y añadir—: ¿Qué hay de los hombres a los que perseguían? ¿No irás a salvarles?

Sneyder ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

—Habla —exigió Cristal, quien sabiéndose inmovilizado no se molestó en tratar de dar un solo paso—. Así como te satisface ver manchadas la dignidad de un rey y un príncipe, de igual modo alimenta mi curiosidad. ¿Qué ha sido de los santos de Atenea de antaño, intachables defensores de gente?

Por supuesto, sabía la respuesta. Era la razón por la que él, Geist y muchos otros se apartaron del Santuario y escogieron otra forma de proteger a los hombres. Para el Santuario, lo importante era el mundo, la humanidad, no el individuo, la persona. Si podían impedir que Poseidón fuera despertado, tanto daba que sesenta hombres fueran sacrificados. Y Piotr y Alexer no estaban siendo mejores, preocupándose solo por la Ciudad Azul cuando la amenaza que rehuían podía causar estragos en el país que los había acogido. Dos veces decepcionado, el caballero negro de Copa esperó la respuesta.

—No me considero defensor de la gente —dijo Sneyder—. Nunca lo he pretendido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué luchas? —dijo Cristal, irritado—. ¿Por Atenea?

—Por ningún hombre y por ningún dios —dijo Sneyder—. Sirvo a aquello que está por encima de todos los seres, mortales e inmortales. La justicia.

xxx

Lo que nadie en el castillo podía saber, era que Sneyder estaba bien enterado de lo que ocurría en la tundra, pues un _eidolon_ invisible había seguido los pasos de los santos de Erídano y Flecha desde hacía mucho, sobreviviendo incluso a la pugna entre el primero y la avalancha. El siguiente despliegue de llamas, empero, lo consumió mientras posaba las patas de cuervo sobre el hombro de un aterrado Emil.

—¿Ves que no ha sido para tanto? —dijo Aerys.

—¡Con amigos como tú, quien necesita enemigos! —gritó Emil, todavía con los dos brazos cruzados ante la cara. El resto del cuerpo había repelido bien el fuego, gracias al manto de Flecha—. ¿Ya no hay peligro?

Aerys, muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho, quiso hacer un gesto de asentimiento, pero se quedó a medio camino. Se palpó el costado donde estaba el zurrón, en busca del pan, solo para que su puño de metal rojizo saliera por un agujero abajo.

—Mi pan.

—Sí.

—¡Mi pan!

—Un mago lo hizo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Aerys—. ¡Maldita sea el maldito mago!

El santo de Erídano hizo amago de agacharse y rebuscar en la nieve. Un gesto inútil, pues si los cristales que él mismo desintegró eran los responsables de cortar el zurrón, todo lo que contenía debía ser ya polvo, por lo menos. Fuera como fuere, no pudo ni doblar las rodillas antes de que un movimiento brusco lo hiciese volar hasta el techo.

También Emil acabó separado del suelo y volando de un lado a otro, debido a un viento furibundo que de repente había entrado en la _Fortaleza de Luz_, aquella barrera impenetrable de la que no podía escapar. Entre choque y choque, tiritando por el frío que le bajaba desde las heridas en los brazos hasta el alma, el santo de Flecha cayó en la cuenta de que no habían tenido que preocuparse de la tormenta en un buen rato. ¿Cuánto? ¿Desde que Aerys terminó de incinerar la avalancha? No, antes de eso, cuando el mago invirtió los portales dimensionales, encerrándolos, había caído tan poca nieve en la zona que ni tan siquiera la había tenido en cuenta.

La razón de aquel cambio en el clima y el involuntario baile de los santos estaba lejos, pero ya visible. Un aura negra emergía de grietas hondas y extensas, acaso hechas por un gigante afilando el hacha que usaría para talar montañas, para luego serpentear hasta las alturas alrededor de un tifón inmenso. Al verlo, con una claridad que creía imposibles en aquella tierra de invierno eterno, Emil tuvo la sensación de que no era un fenómeno atmosférico, de que aquella columna de oscuridad que arrastraba hacía sí el mundo entero, era asunto de la tierra. Había nacido de las profundidades, de algún volcán subterráneo que en lugar de magma expulsaba tempestades.

—Es el alma de un gigante —dijo Aerys.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Emil.

No obtuvo respuesta. El santo de Erídano, de rostro cada vez más pálido, siguió mirando con gran temor lo que sucedía. Nieve y hielo, tierra y roca, todas las cosas eran atraídas por el tifón. Hasta la _Fortaleza de Luz_ se movía a merced del viento conforme el suelo bajo el campo de fuerza desaparecía. Y en medio del desastre había personas, espectros de piel cristalina siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad, hombres vivos que no duraban en el cielo ni un parpadeo antes de ser despedazados. De cuando en cuando se veía un vehículo, como conduciendo por un sendero invisible a pesar de que el conductor era ya solo una estatua de hielo.

—Menos mal que Alexei y Nadia se retiraron a tiempo —dijo Emil, sin sentir rencor por quienes, según Lesath, habían echado por tierra su tapadera.

—Me importa muy poco lo que le pase a esa gente —dijo Aerys.

—Tanto como a mí me importa tu pan.

—¡Estupendo! Ahora que nos hemos sincerado, sáquenos de aquí antes de que esa cosa nos convierta en manchas de sangre en las paredes de su inútil campo de fuerza.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a venir hacia nosotros? —quiso saber Emil

—Porque el mago así lo quiere —dijo Aerys, señalando al tifón—. Si yo puedo verlo, tú también puedes. Se está riendo, el muy granuja.

En efecto, ahí estaba, confundiéndose como otro desdichado más arrastrado por el viento, solo que él permanecía estable, incluso dándose el lujo de apuntar al monte Sachenka con el cayado mientras ladeaba la capucha hacia la tormentosa oscuridad.

—¿Qué crees que está diciendo?

—El Olimpo está por ahí.

—¿El Olimpo, en Rusia? —dijo Emil, desconcertado.

—Es un chiste —se defendió Aerys—. Ya sabes. Es el alma de un gigante y va contra una montaña. Por fin sabemos lo que quiere hacer el mago.

—Atacar Bluegrad. ¿Por qué?

—Porque está aburrido. ¿Qué importa? Deje de ser tan quejica y preguntón y sáquenos de aquí de una vez. ¡Y ni se le ocurra decirme que no puede!

—En primer lugar, deja tú de hacer chistes sin sentido. En segundo lugar —continuó Emil, doliéndole tener que repetirlo—, te vuelvo a decir que no puedo. El mago la ha hecho suya, no puedo deshacerla, ni siquiera soy capaz de alterarla.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Aerys no lo golpeó ni dijo algún otro comentario inútil, sino que le puso la mano en el hombro en gesto tranquilizador.

—Dígame, señor plateado, ¿quién creó este campo de fuerza? ¿El mago? No, fue usted. Usted fue quien la hizo y quien la llamó _Fortaleza de Luz_, de modo que usted y solo usted es señor de estos cinco metros de nada. ¿Me he explicado bien?

—Lo he entendido, pero… —trató de decir Emil, recibiendo, ahora sí, un buen golpe en la cara—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¡Para que entre en calor y haga algo de una puñetera vez, señor plateado!

El santo de Flecha, airado, se preparó para decirle que él también debería usar la cabeza, pero abrir la boca solo le sirvió para tragar el aire más helado e hiriente que había sentido jamás. Creyó morir cuando la fuerza del tifón se adentró, una vez más, en el interior de la _Fortaleza de Luz_ a la vez que la atraía más y más hacia el oscuro corazón de la tempestad. Él y Aerys chocaron mil veces, perdiendo la consciencia.

—Pan, pan, pan…

Los desesperados chillidos de Aerys lo despertaron, ya tan cerca del tifón como para que empezara a preguntarse dónde se había metido Lesath.

—Pan, pan, pan —insistía Aerys, rascando el suelo de la _Fortaleza de Luz_.

—El suelo —dijo Emil, levantándose de pronto. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, solo mover los brazos lo cansaba hasta el punto de querer echarse a dormir de una vez. Buscó dentro de sí la chispa que era solo suya, aquella que solo conocía de forma superficial, como un romance de verano. La halló, la vio arder y logró así caminar hacia su hambriento y pálido compañero de bronce—. ¿Eres un genio, lo sabías?

—Me lo dice a menudo —contestó Aerys, mientras era zarandeado—. ¿Está seguro de que no es que usted es un poco tonto?

—¡Lo has solucionado!

—¿El qué?

Pero Emil no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones. El tifón no tardaría mucho más en arrastrarlos y escapar entonces sería imposible. Después de haber experimentado una fracción de su fuerza, había entendido que en aquellos vientos se concentraban la furia de la tormenta y el frío de las profundidades del infierno, Cocito.

Con mucho, muchísimo esfuerzo, dirigió cada brazo a un lado, los bajó con solemne lentitud hasta que apuntaron al punto en que la semiesfera se unía con la base de la _Fortaleza de Luz_ y luego trató de juntar las manos como si estuviera aplaudiendo. Justo en ese momento, los brazos le fallaron, congelados hasta los huesos.

—No puede manipular su propia técnica, necesita ayuda para generar un campo de fuerza… Sí que es un poco tonto, sí —se quejó Aerys, que pese a todo caminaba hacia su compañero para extinguir el hielo que mantenía inmóviles los brazos. Solo entonces, cuando los tocaba con dedos llameantes, entendió lo que ocurría—. ¡Claro! Usted creó la capa protectora del suelo al final, para defendernos de ataques desde el suelo. No hay un portal de entrada y otro de salida que el mago pudiera invertir. ¡El mago ignoró esa parte del campo de fuerza cuando la transformó en esta cárcel!

—Sí, solo hay un portal de salida, el que necesitaba para mantener ocultos nuestros cosmos —completó Emil, que veía agradecido cómo los brazos recuperaban movilidad, si bien los pequeños cortes seguían exigiéndole un sueño de mil años—. Esa es la razón por la que la tormenta nos arrastra. El punto que nos une al suelo es sólido. Si logro crear un portal de entrada aquí en el momento justo…

Por tercera vez, los poderosos y oscuros vientos del tifón llegaron a la _Fortaleza de Luz_. Emil, ya con los brazos ya móviles, completó el ritual y convirtió el suelo en la entrada de un agujero de gusano, que en un solo momento engulló a los dos santos.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Lesath lleva un buen tiempo libre de cualquier control y aparte lo levantaron en plena madrugada, para el resto no tengo excusa y en realidad puede que ni el santo de Orión la tenga. Que luego no se quejen si les van mal las cosas.

Muchas gracias por el dato, siempre es bueno saber algo bueno. Lástima que Aerys no sea tan rápido como Flash, le sería de mucha ayuda.

**Ulti_SG**. ¡Directo al corazón! Sí, lo admito, empecé a ver esa famosa serie justo mientras escribía el segundo arco y no pude evitar la tentación.

Al principio pensé en que tenía que contar lo que hacía cada división desde el capítulo en el que vemos a la división Andrómeda, pero se me antojaba poco orgánico y preferí ir dando información poco a poco. Creo que quedó mejor así.

Hay pocos guerreros azules en la ciudad y se limitan a protegerla. Piotr no es nada tonto y deja el asunto de las legiones del inframundo a los santos de Atenea.

Recemos porque el resto de Campeones del Hades sean mejores que Jaki.


	35. Neptuno 11

**Capítulo 24. **_**Alma de gigante**_

Cayó desde la _Fortaleza de Luz_ en el momento justo, cuando había entre ella y el suelo un par de metros de distancia, libres de la nieve por causa de la tormenta, que todo lo devoraba. Aun si en el proceso fue mandado a volar muy, muy lejos de donde pensaba caer, sintió más alivio que dolor. Tirado sobre la tierra, respiró con dificultad. Lo había logrado. Por los pelos, eso sí, ya que si bien él era capaz de crear un atajo en el espacio-tiempo, necesitaba crear la entrada y la salida él mismo, no podía abrir un agujero de gusano y luego esperar aparecer en cualquier otro sitio, como el Sumo Sacerdote y su más aventajado alumno, Arthur. Debido a aquello, cuando la _Fortaleza de Luz_ fue para él más bien una prisión, no se le ocurrió crear un portal de entrada, no habría servido de nada, a menos que hubiese un portal de salida fuera del campo de fuerza.

Y lo había. Aerys así se lo hizo entender. La _Fortaleza de Luz_ tenía una triple capa defensiva por todas partes, excepto en la base, que el mago no había tenido en cuenta. Allí solo había dos capas, el portal de salida y la barrera en sí, por lo que le bastó crear un portal de entrada en el suelo para escapar. ¡Era un genio!

«No —se dijo Emil—. Si no me hubiese enorgullecido tanto de mi técnica, desde un principio habríamos podido salir por tierra. Habría sido mucho más fácil.»

Tal era la vergüenza que sentía, que las mejillas encendidas bastaban para repeler el frío del ambiente, lleno de un calor antinatural. ¿En qué momento había acabado en un volcán? En eso estaba pensando cuando alguien lo pateó en el costado.

—No es momento para siestas.

Aun antes de ladear la cabeza, ya imaginaba qué se encontraría. A un lado estaba Lesath, de brazos cruzados. Llevaba puesto el manto de Orión, indemne como siempre, de un plateado que contrastaba con los oscuros picos en las rodilleras, protectores de los brazos y hombreras, cuya utilidad nunca había entendido. Bajo el casco, en el que destacaban tres picos a modo de corona, Lesath lo miraba ceñudo, en especial cuando a él se le ocurrió sonreír. Con esas pintas y la falta de heridas luego de los combates que debió librar a la intemperie, su compañero de plata le habría parecido un héroe de leyenda si no llevara encima del mango aquel abrigo de mendigo ondeando al viento.

—¡No es momento para echarse una siesta! —repitió Lesath de Orión, arrojándole una pieza que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos.

—¡Mi casco! —gritó Emil, emocionado. Apenas lo estaba tocando cuando se lo puso sobre la cabeza—. ¡Gracias!

—Pensaba que a estas alturas te habrían reventado esa cara de elfo tuya —se quejó Lesath, quien a pesar de ello ayudó a Emil a incorporarse—. Eres más duro de lo que pareces, eso lo tengo que admitir. Y ahora, ¿qué?

El santo de Flecha, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas, abrió pronto la boca para dar una respuesta, pero fue otro quien habló, dirigiéndose a las mentes de ambos.

—_Eso digo yo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?_ —dijo Aerys, cuya presencia se perdía bajo el suelo—. _Al primero que me llame santo de Topo lo quemo vivo._

—No se me ocurriría. Eres Aerys, santo de Pan —dijo Emil, con una sonrisa que Lesath no comprendió. No le hizo caso, lo que diría a continuación le iba a gustar mucho—: Y el más listo de los tres, por lo que veo, así que te dejaremos que seas el cerebro.

—_¿Estás diciendo que soy débil?_

—Lesath lleva en el Santuario desde que los dinosaurios caminaban sobre la Tierra y yo llevo ocho años siendo el santo de Flecha. Soy más fuerte que tú hoy, como lo fui ayer y como lo seré mañana. ¿Algún inconveniente?

Miró al santo de Orión, creyendo que iba a darle un buen y merecido puñetazo. Nada ocurrió. Su compañero de plata, todo un veterano, sabía tener los pies en la tierra.

—_El poder que protegía Bluegrad ahora sirve a quien desea destruirla. Lo que tenemos que hacer es impedirlo. ¿Quedan espectros en la tundra?_

—Al menos seis se me escaparon, más cinco descabezados —dijo Lesath.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos —dijo Emil—. Bueno, más bien el mago.

—_Déjalo en que fuimos nosotros._ _Bien, el peliblanco se encargará de los espectros, mientras el perro se ocupa de la tormenta y yo busco al mago._

Emil frunció el ceño. Entendía que Aerys pretendía sorprender a aquella criatura tan escurridiza, así como que él luchara con los espectros, ya que a distancia tendría menos que temer de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba Lesath a destruir un tifón?

De nuevo, fue Aerys quien lo sacó de dudas, con una explicación a destiempo.

—_En el río de las lamentaciones, Cocito, están las almas de quienes han desafiado a los dioses. Eso incluye a los gigantes. Yo y mis compañeros enfrentamos el espíritu de uno en el monte Sachenka. Fue fácil, solo tuvimos que encontrar el núcleo._

—Me estoy perdiendo —dijo Lesath—. ¿El tifón es el espíritu de un gigante?

—Es lo que él dice —contestó Emil—. No sé por qué está tan seguro.

—_Porque solo un miembro de esa raza podría servir al propósito del mago, que es llegar a Bluegrad. Me atrevo a suponer que convertir en espectros a los guerreros azules fue un daño colateral. Secuestró la tormenta para darle al espíritu del gigante un cuerpo invencible, luego lo sacó de debajo de la tierra, que todavía debe recordar la noche en que Cocito se manifestó en la región. Todo encaja. _

Tanto Lesath como Emil asintieron a la vez. Sabiendo que el mago pretendía atacar Bluegrad y qué arma usaría para ello, no necesitaban saber por qué.

—Solo una pregunta más —dijo Lesath—. ¿Qué forma tiene el núcleo de un gigante?

xxx

Tuvieron que acercarse mucho para volver a sentir de verdad el arrastre del tifón, señor indiscutible de la tundra. ¿Lesath siempre había sido así de fuerte? Pensó que sí, que las batallas que había librado fuera solo habían servido para acostumbrar al combate los viejos huesos del veterano, a quien le bastaba estar presente para que el oscuro y furioso viento de los alrededores se desviara, lejos de él y aliados cercanos. No obstante, una cosa eran los restos de la tormenta y otra el lugar en el que se había concentrado su fuerza. A ochocientos metros del tifón, Emil tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en el suelo, algo que dificultaban los esporádicos ataques del enemigo: lluvias de afiladas agujas, tan rápidas como sus flechas; soplos de aire congelante; rocas de hielo grandes como casas. De todo les mandaban los espectros, bien ocultos bajo trucos visuales que solo Lesath podía distinguir. Dependía demasiado de la vista.

Por suerte, su momento llegó por fin en la forma de un alto y fornido espectro, que asía un hacha con una mano de hielo tan grande como quebradiza. Con tal arma pretendió decapitar a Emil, solo para terminar golpeando, no por primera vez, el brazal de Orión.

—Esta vez no te escaparás —gruñó Lesath, quien en lugar de retroceder, tomó con las manos la hoja del hacha—. ¡Haz lo tuyo, _elfo_!

Con un gesto de asentimiento, el santo de Flecha extendió el brazo, pero no disparó de inmediato. En lugar de eso, tornó el mágico carcaj adherido a este en un bello arco de plata, que su cosmos completó al servir de hilo. Durante diez segundos exactos, lo tensó sin hacer caso a las exigencias e insultos de Lesath, que lo miraba con la cara enrojecida. Luego, disparó el proyectil, directo a la cabeza del espectro.

El estallido fue tan brutal como de costumbre, Emil y Lesath salieron disparados a la vez que una saeta de cosmos a _mach 50_ desintegraba al espectro y partía en dos el cielo, aquel extenso remolino de nubes negras del que bebía el tifón.

—Joder —exclamó Lesath—. Joder.

—Así reaccionan todos —dijo Emil con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?

—La _Fortaleza de Luz_ me exige más cosmos y concentración de lo que me gusta reconocer. Creo que desapareció cuando me escapé.

Lesath le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda, sorprendiéndole una vez más desde que empezaron aquella empresa. Había esperado que se riera de él, al no haber sido testigo de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que el mago le dio al robarle su barrera, pero en lugar de eso lo felicitaba. En tanto lo había impresionado aquella técnica. ¿Y por qué no iba a impresionarle? Era una buena técnica. Muy útil.

—Oye, Lesath, se me ha ocurrido…

—¿… que localice el núcleo del gigante y te dé una señal para que le des uno de esos disparos rapidísimos? ¡Dalo por hecho, _elfo_!

—Será peligroso. Podría matarte.

—Podrías intentarlo. ¡Suerte con los espectros!

Sin decir una palabra más, el santo de Orión salió corriendo rumbo al corazón de la tormenta. Emil quiso seguirlo, pero entonces uno de aquellos molestos seres de piel cristalina se le lanzó encima, tirándolo al suelo y tratando de ahorcarlo. El frío lo alcanzó en cada célula, a tal punto que las heridas en los brazos ya no importaron. Desesperado por la situación, olvidó los ocho años que había vivido como tirador y empezó a golpear al espectro con las manos desnudas.

Los otros cuatro seres de piel cristalina lo observaban todo con indiferencias, mientras que un ente de túnica blanca observaba con interés el _Arco Solar_, caído al suelo.

xxx

El santo de Orión no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en alcanzar el tifón. Cuando estaba a medio camino, solo necesitó dejarse arrastrar por él, en verdad un ser vivo que anhelaba su ardiente y poderoso cosmos.

—Tres mil años extintos y aquí estáis otra vez. Jodiendo.

En el ojo de la tormenta, aquellas palabras pronunciadas como un grito desafiante no fueron distintas de un chillido infantil. El viento giraba a una velocidad imposible, llenando de un oscuro gris cualquier punto en derredor. No había un mundo fuera. Y si lo había, sería destruido. Esa era la sensación que tenía Lesath en aquellos momentos, teniendo que aferrarse a un fino hilo de esperanza para no perder la cordura: un rubí del tamaño de un puño, que solo se distinguía de joyas similares por una serie de regulares espasmos, acompañados por un sonido bastante característico.

—El núcleo de un gigante es una piedra preciosa que late como un corazón humano —había dicho Aerys—. No creo que romperla mate al gigante, por el pequeño detalle de que ya está muerto, pero al menos en el monte Sachenka bastó para que se retirara.

A pesar de tener como única prueba la palabra de un santo de bronce aficionado al pan, Lesath actuó con decisión, expandiendo en todas direcciones el aura carmesí que lo rodeaba. Por momentos, parecía estabilizarse, para luego volver a dar vueltas sin remedio, sometido a presiones altísimas y temperaturas aún más bajas. Su mente, siempre tan traicionera, le remontó a una situación similar, la última batalla en la que fue llamado héroe. Entonces, junto a cuatro compañeros enfrentó a la furia de la naturaleza que era Hipólita, quien con veloces y constantes ataques lo acabó enterrando bajo la montaña más alta del mundo. Ahora se sentía del mismo modo: aplastado por algo inmenso, solo que no estaba encima de él, sino en todas partes.

Irreverente como nadie en el Santuario, trató de encogerse de hombros, de probarle a los dioses que eso no era nada para él. Pero al mover los brazos, el tifón le recordó el estado de completa indefensión en el que estaba, estirándole aquellas y otras extremidades con tal violencia que creyó que se las iban a arrancar. Frente aquel castigo, él opuso un cosmos ardiente a la vez que se obligaba a recordar el principio de todo, los cuarenta días que él mismo aceptó pasar en el Sahara sin recibir ayuda de nadie. Aquel sol que odió y aquellos escorpiones que odiaba todavía más. Así manifestó un calor que hasta el bocón de Aerys habría de respetar, durante el más breve de los instantes.

Fue suficiente. Aunque de forma burda, logró dejar de ser una marioneta del tifón y planear hasta el rubí en el tiempo que tardó el manto de Orión en cristalizarse. Las manos con las que tocó la joya, núcleo del gigante, no eran ya los garrotes del mítico gigante, sino quebradizas piezas de hielo.

—Doscientos grados bajo cero y sigue disminuyendo —dijo Lesath, aferrándose todo lo que podía al rubí a la vez que mantenía encendido el poder que ardía desde sus entrañas. Lejos del hombre solar que fue por tan poco tiempo, ahora era una pálida vela a punto de apagarse, que solo una vista legendaria podría detectar en medio de aquellos vientos oscuros—. ¡Hay un límite para lentitud, Emil!

Las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarlo, yendo a parar a aquel rubí que latía en un ritmo indiferente a la situación. Nada era para el gigante aquel hombrecillo que tocaba su corazón, salvo un delicioso bocado, una fuente voluntaria de energía.

xxx

Había algo diferente en luchar con los puños. Así lo había descubierto a Emil, más vivo que nunca justo después de haber sentido el frío tacto de la muerte. Golpear al enemigo hacía que los brazos dejaran de parecerle pesados; caminar de un lado a otro para evitar ataques borraba por un tiempo todo recuerdo del dolor en las heridas, en las que volvía a pensar como lo que eran: insignificantes. Se estaba moviendo en todo momento, luchando, dando un uso auténtico al cosmos que su querido maestro, del que alguna vez hizo gracia por lo limitado de su estilo de lucha, le ayudó a despertar.

Pese a la euforia del momento, por supuesto, no dejó de ser el deshonesto arquero al que todos en Andrómeda admiraban y querían, lo reconocieran o no. A media batalla tomó el hacha del primer espectro al que liquidó y despedazó a los tres que aún no había machacado demasiado. No necesitó muchos movimientos: aquella arma, sin duda mágica, desplegaba ondas de energía cortante con cada movimiento, las cuales no gozaban por desgracia de suficiente poder como para destruir el tifón.

Soltó el hacha y buscó la única arma que reconocía como suya, todavía a los pies del mago. Cauteloso, Emil mantuvo la vista fija en la criatura en todo momento. Incluso cuando tensó el _Arco Solar_, en el que una flecha argéntea se formó, todavía miraba de soslayo al enemigo más extraño y pesado que había visto jamás.

—Ocho, nueve, diez —contó el santo de plata, dudando en ese momento si debía tirar ahora. Sabía dónde estaba Lesath, por supuesto, era imposible no verlo si brillaba como si fuera a una bomba a punto de estallar. Lo que no tenía tan claro era si un disparo a _mach 50_ bastaría para derribar a un gigante—. Veinte, veintiuno, veintitrés…

Siguió contando, doliéndole el cuerpo entero. El mago nada hizo, tal vez lleno de curiosidad por lo que ocurría. La tierra temblaba, el aire se consumía en la flecha de cosmos, que empezaba a perder consistencia.

—Cincuentaiocho, cincuentainueve… ¡Sesenta!

El disparo y el grito de guerra se dieron al mismo tiempo que un estallido colosal arrasó toda la zona entorno a Emil, impidiéndole ver el resultado de aquel ataque tan tremendo y temerario. Solo supo, mientras volaba por los aires a toda velocidad, sintiendo el rebote del proyectil, que había actuado en el peor momento posible, cuando hasta el cosmos de Lesath sería imposible de distinguir por el mítico Linceo.

xxx

—¡_Elfo_ hijo de mala madre!

Lesath no pudo sentir la procedencia del disparo que lo atravesó a él, el rubí y quizás todas las capas de la atmósfera en un mísero segundo. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Solo podía ser Emil, el lento, deshonesto, cobarde y al parecer poderoso Emil.

Abrió la boca para soltar una nueva maldición, pues el núcleo del gigante seguía latiendo como siempre pese a los daños, pero lo único que logró expulsar fue sangre. Con el cosmos mermado y el manto de Orión muerto, ya no tuvo protección alguna para el viento oscuro, que le cortaba como un millar de espadas. Ignoró el dolor, las heridas y la sangre perdida, buscando una explicación, que encontró pronto. ¡Había un rubí más pequeño dentro del grande, auténtico responsable de los latidos! La única razón por la que ahora podía verlo era el ataque de Emil, que destrozó dos tercios de la joya. Tendría que agradecérselo más adelante. Y darle un puñetazo. ¡Un buen puñetazo!

La sangre en torno a Lesath se extinguió, absorbida por el aura carmesí que resurgía una vez más, lista para tener el choque final con aquel frío capaz de apagar cualquier llama en la Tierra. Mientras el cosmos del hombre se expandía, este quedó estable y estoico frente a la tempestad. Nada podía moverlo, ni siquiera el dolor.

—_Nunca he entendido a los hombres que aseguran no temer a la muerte cuando marchan a la guerra_ —dijo Lesath, no con palabras que el viento devoraba con avidez, sino a través del cosmos, empleando las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban—. _La mitad de las veces es mentira. La otra mitad, son discursos tan antinaturales que me revuelven el estómago._ —El aura carmesí serpenteó a través de la espalda, llegando hasta el hombro izquierdo y girando una y otra vez hasta cubrir aquel brazo, el primero que dominó, en una espiral sangrienta que culminaba en uno de los dedos—. _Sin embargo, en la batalla, la muerte suele perseguir a los que queremos vivir; a veces, nuestros enemigos parecen imbatibles._ —El dedo brilló siete veces, mientras la uña se alargaba en un filo que fluía como la sangre—. _En momentos como ese, recibir la muerte es algo inevitable. Algunos lo hacen para siempre, como amantes ansiosos y sin voluntad, pero otros admitimos solo una visita temporal. _—El tifón, ajeno a tal discurso, seguía estirándole el otro brazo y las piernas, que no tardarían en separarse del resto del cuerpo, llevándose consigo al pronto exangüe santo de Orión. A él no le importó—. _Porque así soy yo. Abrazo a la muerte, la levanto y se la escupo a mi enemigo. ¡Como el veneno de un escorpión!_

De la cuchilla surgió un hilo de luz, que en el mismo instante atravesó el núcleo del gigante con la fuerza de las lejanas estrellas. Dejaron de oírse los latidos de la joya, que caía sin remedio al suelo haciéndose pedazos, a la vez que el tifón se debilitaba.

«¿Qué te ha parecido esto? —pensaba Lesath, quien también caía, quien también se sentía despedazado—. ¿Eh, Milo?»

xxx

Emil no pudo alegrarse por ver el tifón deshacerse a lo lejos. El dolor era demasiado grande. Tanto, que había tardado en entender que era eso lo que sentía y no el frío al que se había acostumbrado. Miró su brazo, en carne viva, sin que quedara un solo fragmento del manto de Flecha hasta la altura del hombro. ¿Qué locura había hecho?

El mago lo miraba, tan extraño como siempre. No parecía importarle que el alma del gigante se estuviera marchando, que la tempestad que tanto le había costado dominar para hacer quién sabía qué cosa en realidad se dispersara sin otorgarle nada. Él estaba quieto, observando sin odio al responsable de su fracaso. Pero no terminaron allí las sorpresas, pues aquella criatura fantasmal posó el cayado sobre el brazo inerte, moviéndolo luego de forma suave, acaso concienzuda, desde el codo hasta la mano. El dolor desapareció entonces, robado por un mago.

Abrió la boca para dar las gracias. ¿Qué menos podía hacer? Sin embargo, antes de que terminara de formular esa simple palabra, giró varias veces para alejarse, presintiendo un peligro inminente. A la tercera vuelta vio la más absurda escena de aquella noche de locos. Aerys, surgido de la tierra, se aferraba al cayado del mago. ¡Con los dientes!

—No se juega con el pan de un hombre —creyó oírle decir a Aerys, que clavaba sobre la madera unos dientes brillantes, en llamas, que hacían ver su rostro todavía más pálido de lo que estaba. ¿Siquiera seguía vivo, tras pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra?

Al mago le bastó un movimiento para apartar a aquel santo de bronce, que salió volando con un pedazo del cayado en la boca. Suficiente.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Emil se sintió más preocupado por el mago que por Aerys. Después de haberlo curado, así fuera por razones que solo aquel ser espectral conocía, se había ganado suficientes simpatías como para que no pudiera regocijarse en su sufrimiento. El cayado ardió hasta volverse polvo, a la vez que el mago gritaba y gritaba con el viento sirviéndole de voz, una voz lastimera que extinguió tan pronto los restos de la madera terminaron de desaparecer.

Solo en aquel momento, cuando no hubo más espectros, tormentas, magos y gigantes de los que preocuparse, el santo de Flecha se permitió descansar.

Cuando Emil abrió de nuevo los ojos, Lesath de Orión venía hacia él, molesto. Era normal, ya sin aquel abrigo estrafalario, podía verse el manto de Orión, donde el azul del hielo primaba sobre la plata, excepto en un punto negro a la altura del pecho. El último disparo del _Arco Solar_ había estado muy cerca de atravesarle el corazón. Por si eso fuera poco, en los brazos que aquel tremendo hombre mantenía cruzados había tantos golpes y cortes que él empezó a sentirse un niño por haberse quejado de sus heridas, tan diminutas e insignificantes. Y sin embargo, tanto las suyas como las de Lesath debían doler más que ninguna otra, pues no eran normales, no manaba de ellas ni una sola gota de sangre roja y la piel alrededor era azul.

—Sigue sin ser momento de tomar una siesta —dijo el santo de Orión en cuento llegó, pateándolo. Tenía la cara tan pálida como la de Aerys, sino es que más.

—Hemos ganado —repuso Emil, muy, muy cansado—. Gracias a mí

—He ganado, a pesar de ti —gruñó Lesath, palpándose el pecho agujereado—. ¡He vencido con mi única e infalible técnica secreta!

—No se puede depender siempre de una única técnica —replicó Emil.

—Es bueno que lo hayas entendido. Ahora, levántate, tenemos que buscar a Aerys. ¡Ojalá tenga la misma pinta que nosotros! El rey Piotr no tendrá motivo para negarse a recibirnos a los tres si nos ve en este estado, sobre todo después de saber que acabamos así por salvar su querida Ciudad Azul. En el castillo recibiremos alimentos, atención médica y hospedaje el tiempo suficiente para saber dónde está el ánfora de Atenea.

—Una estrategia interesante —dijo alguien, a la vez que un cuervo graznaba.

La tormenta pudo haber regresado y Lesath no habría mostrado el mismo terror. Un hombre había venido de la nada, como el mago, solo que no era aire bajo una capa blanca, sino puro hielo. Bajó los brazos en señal de rendición. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando Sneyder clavaba en él aquellos ojos amatistas, encarnación del invierno?

xxx

Durante varias horas, nada había sabido la líder de la división Andrómeda sobre la misión en Bluegrad. Si el Ojo de las Greas era capaz de horadar en la tormenta que protegía la Ciudad Azul, no quiso descubrirlo. Después de que el Barquero la detectara, resultaba evidente que aquel tesoro debía usarse con prudencia. Y pocas cosas eran menos prudentes que entrometerse más allá de lo debido en los dominios del Señor del Invierno. Era mejor esperar. Confiar en Emil, incluso en Lesath y Aerys.

Aquella fue la convicción de Akasha hasta que Azrael tuvo que retirarse, aquejando un repentino dolor de cabeza. Entonces, empezó a sentirse inquieta, deseando echar un vistazo a lo que sucedía. Kiki trató de tranquilizarla con otros asuntos, que incluyeron el inexplicable traslado de la práctica totalidad de la división Cisne a una isla de nombre Thalassa. Aquella información, que Kiki había sonsacado a Aerys en el momento en que lo contactó, solo incrementó las preocupaciones de Akasha. Poco a poco, empezaba a arrepentirse de incluir en aquella misión a un elemento extraño como el santo de Erídano. ¿Valía el riesgo, con tal de no llevarse sorpresas con la división a cargo de vigilar a Poseidón? No estaba segura. ¡Qué difícil era todo ahora, que no podía actuar por sí misma! En su condición de exiliada, no podía vestir el manto de Virgo y deshonrar a sus predecesores, mucho menos tenía alguna autoridad que justificara una reunión con el rey de Bluegrad, ahora que había perdido el favor del Sumo Sacerdote.

«Y si se lo hubiese pedido a Lucile, le causaría muchos problemas —pensó, tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo mejor—. Soy mortal. Existen límites para los mortales. Así ha sido siempre y así seguirá siendo.»

El tiempo pasaba con pesada lentitud y a Kiki se le estaban acabando las cosas de las que hablar, después de exponer cómo la división Dragón había dado por bueno el informe y se iba posicionando en todos los lugares que pudieran relacionarse con el Hades, desde la torre de los espectros hasta el antiguo territorio de los Heinstein. Se retiró con un gran bostezo. Llevaba muchas horas sin dormir. Poco después vino Makoto, con el pecho cubierto de vendas recién cambiadas, recordándole con su sola presencia que acababa de poner a dos de los suyos en peligro mortal. De nuevo.

La ausencia de Kiki y Azrael se hizo notar en el ambienta, ya que el maestro herrero de Jamir era el único que podía tirar de la lengua a Ban, de quien no podía decir que fuera un gran conversador por mucho que lo quisiera, mientras que Makoto solo hablaba sin vergüenza cuando era para discutir con Azrael.

Mil años después, la puerta se abrió. El primero en entrar fue Kiki, sombrío, seguido de un hombre uniformado al que Akasha no veía desde hacía dos años.

La sola presencia de Sneyder, comandante de la división Fénix y conocido ejecutor del Santuario, hizo descender la temperatura de la sala, en ambos sentidos. Las esperanzas de una misión exitosa se extinguieron a la vez que el aire helado lamía las paredes congeladas. Como de costumbre, aquel hombre preparaba el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué ha sido de Emil de Flecha y Lesath de Orión? —preguntó Akasha, sin titubeos.

La respuesta vino enseguida, pero no con palabras. Sneyder le encajó un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. Tardó en recuperar el aliento, lo suficiente como para que al alzar el cuello sintiera el filo de una espada en la nuca.

—Dame una razón para no hacerlo —sentenció Sneyder.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. ¿Qué será la justicia en la que cree Sneyder? Por el momento, otro misterio a la larga lista, en lo que nuestros héroes lidian con ese mago que juega a gusto con ellos. Es una suerte que Emil se haya librado del estigma de ser atormentado por su propia técnica, confiemos en que no se deje avasallar por ello, hace mucha falta aquí.

**Ulti_SG**. Conforme leía estos capítulos antes de publicarlos pensaba, ¿no me estaré sobrepasando con Emil? En las historias, por lo general, las barreras aguantan los ataques hasta que dejan de hacerlo. Este santo de plata se va a quedar con la idea de que creó la peor técnica del planeta, pero si pudo salir de eso, sabrá seguir adelante.

En efecto, Alexer es uno de los Campeones del Hades, de lo que extraemos que murió en algún punto en el pasado. Parece un hombre lo bastante confiable como para que Piotr lo defienda de Sneyder, ¿podremos confiar nosotros en él?

Llevo mencionando su existencia desde principios del arco y al fin aparece. Sneyder, comandante de la división Fénix y uno de los cinco generales. ¿Quién será el último miembro de ese selecto Top 5? ¡Solo lo sabrán si continúan leyendo!

El capitán América celebra que hayas pillado la referencia al vuelo. Sí, es un guiño a la película de Hércules, de Disney, para la cual mi yo más quisquilloso con las adaptaciones mitológicas se queda mudo. Aerys puede sentirse orgulloso de tener el diálogo del único Hades de la ficción que es estupendo ver como villano.


	36. Neptuno 12

**Capítulo 25. **_**Al servicio de la justicia**_

Todos podían ver la espada, que nacía junto al brazo de Sneyder como un diamante pulido hasta convertirse en un arma terrible. Sesenta centímetros de un cristal blanquísimo, apenas visible tras el vapor frío que emanaba. Era de doble filo, con bordes tan finos que no podían distinguirse sin fijarse de cerca. Si Akasha hubiese levantado la cabeza por solo un milímetro, ya la habría perdido. Ahora, la general estaba de rodillas, con el pecho apoyado sobre un tocón de hielo.

—Dadme una razón para no ejecutaros —dijo Sneyder de nuevo, sin cólera, odio o reproche. La voz que dominaba la sala, tan gélida como el cosmos que la respaldaba, era de una indiferencia inhumana.

—Se le acusa de traición. —El santo de Cuervo entró, vistiendo el manto de plata. Akasha distinguía el sonido de las pisadas, así como su tono malicioso. Sin dejar de mirar el suelo, ya podía imaginar la sonrisa triunfante que le debía estar dedicando—. A pesar de los días transcurridos, no ha utilizado el Ojo de las Greas para el cometido que se le asignó: encontrar a los líderes de Hybris. ¿Quizá lo ocupaba para sus propias ambiciones? Je, no me responda a eso, solo estoy divagando. —Carraspeó antes de proseguir. Mientras hablaba, empezó a caminar a su alrededor—. Lleva ya dos años en el exilio, sin permiso para pisar el Santuario, así como cualquier otra tierra consagrada a la diosa y nuestra orden, lo que incluye la ciudad de Atenas por supuesto, je, je. Dígame: ¿ha cambiado en algo su situación en los últimos días?

—¿Qué tiene que ver…? —Akasha detuvo la pregunta a media hacer. No hubo sangre, pero un corte se le había formado en la nuca. El movimiento fue leve, claro ejemplo del control que su juez y verdugo tenía sobre la espada, el mismo que tenía sobre su vida.

—Responded —ordenó Sneyder—. Y hacedlo siempre con la verdad.

—No, no ha acabado —contestó Akasha; deseó hacerlo con firmeza, pero las palabras huían débiles de su boca temblorosa.

«El cuello, siento frío en el cuello.»

—Por supuesto —asintió el santo de Cuervo—, de modo que su visita a Atenas puede sumarse a la larga lista de afrentas contra el Santuario, je, je. ¿Qué la motivó a cometer semejante estupidez? ¿Creyó poder pasar inadvertida?

—No. —El santo de Cuervo era un explorador, no Lesath de Orión, pero Sneyder estaba allí y él olía las mentiras como otro huele la comida podrida. Mentir no tenía sentido—. Debía conservar el Ojo de las Greas. Fui a Atenas para cumplir con mi misión, de modo que no temí que lo supiera al Santuario, ni hice nada para tratar de ocultarlo.

—Es cierto —accedió Sneyder, alzando la espada solo lo suficiente para dejarla en la misma posición que al principio.

—Las Greas, como todos los espíritus, deidades y criaturas marinas, deben fidelidad a Poseidón por el simple hecho de ser quienes son. Por si tal realidad no bastara, el dios de los mares les prestó ayuda cuando Perseo les robó lo que hoy llamamos el Ojo de las Greas. La isla que habían habitado desde tiempos inmemoriales, fue separada del mundo de los hombres y enviada a los mares olvidados. Fue usted quien dio esa información al Santuario, ¿me equivoco?

—Desde que obtuvimos el Ojo de las Greas, averiguamos más en tres días que toda la orden en doce años. No podemos prescindir de una herramienta tan valiosa.

—Solo un loco negaría su valor —concedió el santo de Cuervo—, pero más tarde o más temprano las Greas rogarían que su don les fuera devuelto, y si algo no puede decirse del dios de los mares, es que ignora las súplicas de sus súbditos. El deber de Makoto de Mosca, como miembro de la división Fénix, era infiltrarse en un grupo de Hybris, ascender y descubrir quiénes son sus líderes y dónde se encuentran. Fue usted, quien de forma expresa pidió un cambio de prioridades, asegurando que el resultado sería igual de satisfactorio sin costar la vida de uno de nuestros compañeros. Bien, Makoto cumplió con su deber, ¿y usted? ¿Dónde están los líderes de Hybris?

«Solo hay un líder que importa y su muerte no nos serviría de nada —pensó Akasha, quien tuvo que contenerse para no dar semejante respuesta. El santo de Cuervo quería acorralarla, hacerla sentir culpable de hacer lo correcto. No se lo iba a permitir.»

—Desconozco quiénes son y dónde se encuentran, de momento. Sin embargo, he obtenido información indispensable sobre el Hades, sin duda la división Dragón…

—Tiempo —interrumpió el santo de Cuervo, deteniéndose al fin frente a Akasha. Se tomó un momento para alzarle la barbilla, apartándole algunos cabellos que caían ante la máscara dorada—, el bien más preciado del mundo, lo que nos incluye a nosotros. Servimos a la diosa y vivimos bajo la amenaza de quien profanó su tierra sagrada delante de nuestras narices. Tuvo mucho de eso, ¿no es así? Tres días, suficientes para sondear el mundo entero, ya que contó con el ojo de un dios y los reflejos de un santo femenino de oro. Me consta que en ese tiempo solicitó al Santuario poder atracar en Atenas, envió una petición de asistencia a un miembro destacado de la división Dragón y hasta le dio tiempo de informar de una realidad que el Santuario ya sospechaba. Nada mal para un solo día, el problema es que ha contado con más de cincuenta horas, incluso si soy generoso con las horas de sueño que alguien como usted puede permitirse. ¡Cincuenta horas! ¿Tanto costaba usar al menos una para nuestra principal prioridad? Encontrar las cabezas de esa hidra que tantos quebraderos de cabeza…

—Nuestra prioridad es el Hades, siempre lo ha sido. —Esta vez fue Akasha la que interrumpió. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando las manos frías del santo de Cuervo y volvió a mirar al suelo. Sneyder no le había concedido otra cosa, aún—. Los santos no nacemos para ocuparnos de los rebeldes, ¡ni siquiera debería existir tal cosa en nuestra orden! Nuestro deber es con la Guerra Santa, con el enemigo de la diosa: Hades.

—Los. —La intervención de Sneyder, silencioso hasta aquel momento, fue acompañada por el descenso de la espada, y de nuevo Akasha sintió la hoja en la nuca—. Los enemigos de Atenea: Hades, Ares y Poseidón. ¿Recordáis que el dios de los mares ya era enemigo de nuestra diosa cuando Hades todavía se limitaba a sus dominios?

—Lo recuerdo —respondió Akasha de inmediato. En cierto modo, agradecía que Sneyder la hubiera sacado del sendero por el que el santo de Cuervo la estaba llevando; lo peor que podía reservarle aquel en el que se encontraba ahora, era la propia muerte—. Los Señores del Hades se alzarán hasta nuestro mundo porque un día los hombres bajaron al suyo y les causaron un gran daño. ¿Por qué no vengarse cuando éramos más vulnerables? ¿Por qué han tardado más de diez años en responder?

—El reino ha perdido al rey que lo gobernaba desde los albores del tiempo —contestó el santo de Cuervo, restándole importancia—. ¿Tan raro es un pequeño retraso? Un líder insensato ataca en el momento en que desea atacar; en cambio, el sabio se toma el tiempo de preparar la batalla que se avecina antes de que comience.

—Es tan insensato comparar el Hades con cualquiera de los reinos que han formado los hombres, como lo es equiparar a los dioses y sus decisiones con las de los mortales protegidos por un título inmortal —apuntilló Akasha—. Sospecho que no han atacado hasta ahora porque no tenían a quien los dirigiera y ahora eso podría haber cambiado. Es posible que Hades, señor de los reinos más allá de la muerte, siga con vida.

—Hades murió —replicó el santo de Cuervo, ya sin la calma que lo había cubierto desde que entró a aquel cuarto—. Atenea, acompañada por los cinco héroes legendarios, lo derrotó y acabó con la amenaza que suponía para la Tierra, para siempre. —Sacudió la cabeza y dio una rápida vuelta alrededor de Sneyder y Akasha antes de volver a colocarse frente a ésta—. ¿¡Pretende seguir el ejemplo de Dragón del Mar!?

—¿Creéis en la palabra de vuestra líder?

A nadie en aquella sala se le escapó que el santo de Cuervo había perdido los estribos, mucho menos a Sneyder, quien con aquella tercera intervención ponía fin al interrogatorio, permitiendo hablar al resto. No eran del todo testigos: desde un extremo a otro del cuarto, el suelo era cubierto por una capa de hielo que se alzaba en torno a cada miembro presente de la división Andrómeda. Hasta Kiki, que no vestía un manto sagrado, estaba aferrado al suelo como si fuera un prisionero, un enemigo. Así se sentía Makoto de Mosca, uno de los afectados, quien fue el primero en responder.

—¿Hades sigue con vida? Es posible. Si se toman la molestia de leer los papeles que hay sobre la mesa —hizo una pausa, en la que Sneyder indicó al santo de Cuervo que los leyera—, verán que el inframundo sigue existiendo. A pesar de que no estuve presente en la vigilancia, creo en lo que allí leí, pues todos los involucrados en la creación de ese informe han servido a la diosa durante al menos diez años.

El santo de Cuervo carraspeó.

—Incluso si fuera verdad… ¿Acaso son mejores dos dioses que uno, si ambos son enemigos de Atenea? Je, je, una mentira que no solo no salva al mentiroso, sino que lo perjudica. ¿Puede concebirse algo más lamentable?

En ese momento intervino Kiki, recuperando de pronto la sonrisa y el orgullo.

—No sé de qué hablas. Yo solo cuento un dios, Hades. Y ya que somos unos mentirosos, ni siquiera él cuenta. No hay dos dioses de los que preocuparse, sino cero.

El santo de Cuervo no supo qué responder.

—Explicad este sinsentido —ordenó a Sneyder, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el único de los presentes que no había intervenido—. Ban de León Menor.

—La última encarnación de Atenea, a la que yo y mis hermanos tuvimos el honor de asistir, encerró el alma de Poseidón en un ánfora el pasado milenio, dejando con vida a Julian Solo. Ningún hombre en la Tierra, ya sea el rey de Bluegrad o el Sumo Sacerdote, podría romper el sello de una diosa del Olimpo.

—El ánfora de Atenea sería un regalo simbólico —añadió Akasha, agradeciendo en su fuero interno la astucia de sus hombres—. Por el contrario, los hombres que Julian Solo podría aportar para proteger este mundo no lo serían. Es el receptáculo de Poseidón, a quien todo espíritu, deidad y criatura marina le debe lealtad.

—Mis palabras… —se quejó el santo de Cuervo—. ¡Pero usted dijo que no podíamos prescindir del Ojo de las Greas! ¡Debemos estar preparados para enfrentar a Hades!

—¿Lo dijo? —cuestionó Kiki, hurgándose una oreja—. ¿Tú oíste algo semejante?

Estaba mirando a Makoto, que apenas podría intuir la clase de juego en que le estaban metiendo sin mediar consulta alguna. Este frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas que se habían dicho en aquel juicio improvisado.

—Dijo que sospecha que Hades podría estar vivo, por lo que necesitamos el Ojo de las Greas para seguir vigilando y confirmarlo.

—Caballeros negros, el Hades, Caronte… El enemigo baila ante la punta de la _Lanza de Atenea_, que se limita a golpear con el asta a nuestros aliados, probables y ciertos —puntualizó Ban—. El beneficio de conservar el Ojo de las Greas es enorme, mientras que el precio a pagar es insignificante.

Nadie habló en aquel momento, ni de una parte ni de otra. El silencio se manifestó como un apropiado acompañante del frío que se había adueñado del cuarto. Al principio de aquella pausa, el santo de Cuervo se sintió derrotado, mientras que los miembros de la división Andrómeda —Makoto contándose entre ellos, sin tener muy claro por qué—, sentían que habían salido airosos. Pero conforme el tiempo siguió avanzando sin escucharse una respuesta de Sneyder, los rostros de todos empezaron a ensombrecerse. Solo entonces, cuando la sonrisa de Kiki volvió a desaparecer, Sneyder habló, alzando el brazo hasta apuntar al techo, también cubierto de hielo.

—Agradezco vuestra sinceridad. Cada uno desconoce una parte de los verdaderos planes de vuestra comandante, pero lo que me habéis contado me acerca más a la verdad. Solo lamento que Azrael no estuviera presente.

La espada descendió tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes, aun si no estuvieran atados al suelo, habría podido detenerla. Se escuchó un sonido, semejante al choque de acero contra acero. Una cúpula de un blanco metálico había aparecido alrededor de Akasha, deteniendo el avance de la hoja de cristal.

—Si no me falla la memoria —dijo la voz de un hombre pacífico, a quien no por ello le faltaba firmeza—, solo Atenea puede decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de un santo.

La mera presencia del recién llegado bastó para lograr que Sneyder apartara la espada, esta vez apuntando al suelo. Portaba un manto de bronce, del tono rosado de la nebulosa de Andrómeda, y sendas cadenas en los brazos, ambas de leyenda. La punta de una de ellas se perdía en la cúpula formada tras él, que protegía a Akasha.

—Shun de Andrómeda —saludó Sneyder—. El Sumo Sacerdote es el representante de Atenea en la Tierra. Vengo en su nombre.

En otro tiempo, el manto sagrado de un santo de bronce se había caracterizado por otorgar una protección básica, acorde a las limitadas fuerzas de su portador. Ampliarlas solía suponer más un lastre que la segunda piel que tenía que ser. Esta realidad diferenciaba al tercer rango en el ejército de Atenea del segundo y el primero, por una distancia semejante a la que puede haber entre la tierra y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Shun era una de las cinco excepciones a la regla, habiendo sobrevivido al igual que sus hermanos a los más temibles enemigos que un hombre era capaz de enfrentar. Los santos de oro, los generales marinos y los jueces del Hades, así como los mismos dioses. Él no tenía que temer enfrentar una decisión de Sneyder, era un igual.

—Si el Sumo Sacerdote ha ordenado la muerte de nuestra hermana de armas, no puedo oponerme —lamentó Shun—. Pero, ¿haría algo así él, sin un juicio previo?

—No lo ha ordenado de forma explícita —tuvo que admitir Sneyder—. Decidme, comandante, ¿servís a la justicia?

—Nací para ser un santo de Atenea —respondió Shun sin el menor titubeo—, y lo seguiré siendo más allá de la muerte.

—En ese caso, no sois mi enemigo —concluyó Sneyder.

El santo de Andrómeda asintió, deshaciendo la cúpula que protegía a Akasha hasta que adoptó a la vista de todos la forma de una cadena con punta circular. Mientras esta se recogía en el brazo izquierdo, del derecho caía otra que terminaba en un triángulo, como la punta de flecha. Un instante después, tanto el tocón como los bloques de hielo de hielo que sujetaban a la mayoría de los presentes fueron destruidos. De aquel movimiento, solo Shun, Sneyder y Akasha fueron conscientes. El resto solo pudo observar, admirado, un resultado para el que no tenían explicación.

—Nunca lo hemos sido —aseguró a Shun, una vez la espada de hielo se extinguió en una nube de aire helado—. Y espero que así siga siendo.

—Señor Sneyder, han confesado…

El santo de Cuervo no pudo terminar la frase, una fuerza invisible le oprimía el cuello.

—No soy yo —aseguró Kiki con los brazos alzados, dándose por aludido al ver que todos lo miraban—. Será nuestra traviesa subcomandante.

El santo de Cuervo cayó de rodillas, con el cuello apretado y enrojecido. Al observar aquello, muchos se hicieron la misma pregunta: ¿desde cuándo los vigilaba June de Camaleón, segunda al mando de la división Andrómeda?

—Akasha, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Shun, gentil.

—Sí —respondió la joven, al tiempo que se permitía erguirse. Desde la nuca, como un macabro collar, se dibujaba una línea azulada.

—En ese caso, descansa. Has trabajado mucho —dijo Shun. A pocos metros, el santo de Cuervo recuperaba el aliento, acariciándose el cuello herido—. Si necesitas mi consejo, tendrás que esperar a que me ocupe de los asuntos pendientes con la división Fénix. Es lamentable que un simple problema de comunicación nos haya enfrentado, pero confío en que estamos a tiempo de solucionarlo. ¿No estáis de acuerdo, Sneyder el Pacificador? En estos tiempos, resulta extraño ver a un santo de oro desprotegido.

—Está en Jamir —dijo Sneyder, mirando a Kiki de soslayo. Este miró a otro lado, fingiendo demencia, pero la reacción de Shun no fue divertida en lo absoluto, sino de preocupación—. Es cierto que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, comandante.

Shun sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negación.

—Al igual que mis hermanos, cedí ese título a la nueva generación. Y debo añadir que no tengo queja sobre cómo Akasha ha dirigido la división que fundamos juntos.

—Hay asuntos de los que no se puede hablar con una exiliada.

—Todo es por el bien del mundo, pero lamento esta situación.

Nadie pudo determinar a quién iba dirigida la disculpa de Akasha, que llamó la atención de todos excepto el santo de Cuervo. Este estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la posición de June como para tener ganas de hacer una broma al respecto. La joven comandante tampoco dio más explicaciones, sino que tras una leve inclinación dio media vuelta y se retiró, envuelta en una calma inesperada.

En el suelo sobre el que había estado aún quedaban manchas de sangre, ya seca.

Muy lejos de aquel suceso, las imágenes que lo representaban se extinguieron, hundiéndose en un océano de coloridas nebulosas. Y por encima de las luces, Caronte tamborileaba el brazo derecho del trono en que se sentaba, pensativo. Apoyaba la mejilla en la mano izquierda, con dos dedos sobre la sien, preguntándose si sería prudente seguir observando. Resultaba divertido, si lo miraba con perspectiva: mientras los santos de Atenea se planteaban pactar con Poseidón a cambio de conservar el Ojo de las Greas, él tenía acceso a cada punto en el espacio-tiempo. Lo que fue, lo que pudo ser, lo que es, lo que podría ser, lo que será… ¡Hasta lo que jamás sería! Todo estaba contenido en el Portal del Tiempo al que solo otros ocho como él tenían acceso.

—_La chica está formando un ejército. No entiendo a los humanos. No quieren la guerra, pero la buscan incluso cuando pueden evitarla. Deberías detenerla, pero no lo harás, nunca haces nada fuera de plazo._

Palabras sin sonido, pertenecientes a la Esfera de los Vivos, Neptuno. Caronte encontró al emisor de aquel mensaje sobre un trono del color del mar, que como el suyo flotaba bajo el más claro de los cielos. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, ambos asintieron; se encontraban en un lugar que no admitía ruidos banales, donde hasta los más excelsos campeones de los dioses debían comunicarse mediante la _Lengua de Plata_.

—_Hice un juramento ante el dios del sueño_. _Cuando la Tierra termine su decimotercer giro alrededor del sol actuaré, no antes._

—_Es lo que estaba diciendo, aunque si te soy sincero, deberías decir que actuarás cuando acabe el último de los trece años de plazo_ —comentó a modo de corrección—. _¿Qué ocurrirá si hay guerra? ¿Necesito prepararte una excusa de antemano? _

—_Ganamos la guerra_ —le recordó Caronte—. _Lo que ocurra dentro de un año no pasará de ser una escaramuza, ¿te gusta esa expresión?_

—_Es la primera vez que la oigo, me parece…_ —Mediante el silencio dio a entender que trataba de recordar, solo para acabar rompiéndolo con una carcajada que resonó en las mentes de ambos—. _¿Te molestó mi corrección? ¡Muchos años encerrado, viejo amigo! Conservas todos los sentidos menos el sentido del humor._

—_Estás exagerando. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar esa palabra y me pregunté si era lo suficientemente sencilla. Eso es todo_ —se quiso explicar Caronte, pero mientras lo hacía le daban ganas de reír también. Se contuvo.

—_Ya, ya…_ —musitaba su compañero, dejando claro cuánto le creía—. _No me has respondido: ¿qué harás si se unen Atenea y Poseidón? _

—_Era más probable que el Santuario recibiera ayuda de los espíritus divinos que cohabitan con los hombres, ¿y qué ocurrió? Con excepción de los santos de Atenea, nadie con auténtico poder sangraría hoy por una causa tan perdida como la humanidad._ —En su discurso, que con toda intención omitía a las ninfas ociosas que cohabitaban con los hombres en el Santuario, había una seguridad única. Él, no obstante, era de naturaleza desconfiada, incluso cuando debía juzgarse a sí mismo—. _Asumiendo que se aliaran, Atenea no ha regresado a la Tierra, y su última reencarnación selló el alma de Poseidón. Si esa muchacha cumpliera su propósito de concienciar a todas las hormigas para proteger la colonia, en el mejor de los escenarios sería una aliada excepcional, y en el peor, una molestia. Ni los santos de Atenea, legítimos o no, ni los pueblos del mar son algo que debamos temer. _

—_Hormigas, colonias… Tanta originalidad acabará con mi viejo corazón, amigo mío —_se burló Tritos, esta vez sin éxito_—. Estoy de acuerdo, claro._ _Los ejércitos de Atenea, Poseidón y Hades en la Tierra se formaron para determinar el sino de la raza humana, no para ser una amenaza para ninguno de los Astra Planeta. Pero siguen siendo guerreros sagrados, y sabes lo que ocurre cuando el Hijo se encuentra con… _—se tomó una pausa para sonreír, notándose el gesto en sus siguientes palabras—_…_ _hormigas especialmente valiosas. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Cuando se trata de dar explicaciones, un símil sencillo es mejor que el poeta que nunca serás y sabes que agradezco cuando vas al grano. Sin embargo, fuiste tú quien permitió que el Santuario creciera doce años, y en el mismo mundo que al menos uno de los últimos siervos del Hijo pisó, nada menos. Les llamas hormigas, y a la vez te esfuerzas porque sean nuestros aliados, les das tiempo para que piensen, ¿cómo esperas que no me preocupe?_

Esta vez, fue Caronte quien guardó silencio. Ahora podía entender lo que los santos de Atenea debieron sentir doce años antes, cuando en lugar del implacable asesino que debió visitarles, padecieron la compañía de un hombre que se divertía a costa de sus errores, que jugaba con sus mentes sin limitarse a un ataque frontal. Aquel día, uno de los venenos de Campe lo había vuelto incapaz de siquiera herir de gravedad a alguien por cuenta propia. Las manos y los pies apenas le respondían, e incluso su manera de pensar y hablar se veía alterada; la misión peligraba. Por instinto, dejó de actuar como Caronte de los Astra Planeta, y pasó a hacerlo como el hombre con el que ahora hablaba. ¿Podía quejarse del resultado? No logró su objetivo, pero abrió una puerta que, incluso si solo fuera una corazonada, quería dejar abierta un tiempo más.

—_Tritos de Neptuno_ —dijo al fin. Ni un buen argumento ni un presentimiento le convencerían, así que solo le quedaba una opción si quería tranquilizarlo—._ Mi hermano de armas, aún es pronto para que actúe. ¿Te gustaría hacerle una visita en mi nombre? A la niña de Virgo, digo. _

—_Se llama… —_pretendió corregir el llamado Tritos, deteniéndose a la mitad—. _Bueno, no importa. ¿Condiciones?_

La misión que se le había encomendado no podía delegarla en nadie. Ni siquiera sus iguales, fueran o no más capaces que él, tenían permitido intervenir. No obstante, Tritos era taimado como pocos y si actuaba sin limitantes era muy capaz de complicar la situación. Debía ser astuto a la hora de dar las condiciones, tanto como el hombre que le había enseñado lo que eran la astucia y el engaño, mucho tiempo atrás.

—_Serás mis ojos y mis oídos, pero no mis manos_ —terminó por aclarar, serio.

Tal y como cabía esperar, Tritos aceptó, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Una vez más estaba solo, y ante él se extendía el Portal del Tiempo, invitándole a mirar. Por un momento le tentó la idea de echar un vistazo a lo que se avecinaba, y entonces recordó la triste historia de Casandra como si él mismo la hubiese experimentado. Saber verdades que nadie creería de su boca, ver tragedias que no podría evitar sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Ese era el destino que le deparaba si cedía a la tentación.

—_¿Debemos contemplar el futuro, o construirlo con nuestras propias manos?_ —le cuestionó al tiempo mismo, mientras incontables nebulosas y galaxias brillaban con todos los colores posibles. Una imagen emergió de una de ellas. Caronte no pudo contener una sonrisa al verla—: _Todo por el bien del mundo, ¿eh?_

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Ya lo creo que sí. Si bien Saint Seiya es una historia que ensalza el uno contra uno (¿quién no recuerda el espíritu de las Doce Casas, de avanzar siempre hacia adelante?), disfruto imaginando y escribiendo de lo que pasa cuando diversos guerreros cooperan para superar un obstáculo mayor, así que habrá más de eso.

Yo creo que el único ejemplo de un Santuario que no está dividido por alguna razón (patriarca bipolar, patriarca poseído, patriarca dios enemigo, un médico afín a las serpientes…) será Lost Canvas. Eso con Hades y Poseidón no pasa.

Bueno, sí, a Poseidón también le pasa. Te miro a ti y tu sueldo de Papa, Kanon.

**Ulti_SG**. Es que cuando de verdad lo quiero, las batallas se resuelven rápido. Cuando no me centro, duran tres episodios de veinte minutos cada uno.

No en vano representa al cazador que atrajo la atención de Artemisa. Lesath es tan duro de matar que podría protagonizar una de esas películas. Seguro que se lo pasa bien coordinándose con Bruce Willis.

El mago se fue. Todos podemos respirar aliviados, sobre todo esos tres.

Hasta que llega Sneyder y lo arruina a todo.

Parece que Akasha y su fabuloso plan para pactar con Poseidón sin consultarle a nadie han topado pared. ¿Cómo saldrá de esta?


	37. Neptuno 13

**Capítulo 26. **_**Mundo de hombres, mundo de bestias**_

El niño necesitaba una salida.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. A sus pies podía sentir a la muchacha, aun temblando de miedo, pero a su alrededor solo contemplaba los árboles secos y cuerpos sobre el suelo, cada uno con un certero disparo en la frente.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos hasta que el rumor del bosque creció para convertirse en el inconfundible susurro del monstruo. Trató de huir pero se detuvo tras un paso, sintiendo cómo la chica se le aferraba con fuerza. Tal vez pensaba que él no le temía a quien los perseguía tanto como ella. Se equivocaba. El niño no quería volver con el monstruo, deseaba ser libre. Inútilmente trató de convencerla para levantarse y correr hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar con el monstruo en un idioma que pudo entender. La voz no podía ser de alguien mucho mayor que él, pero cargaba un aire de autoridad que le causaba admiración.

—Con Jango en coma y Fénix derrotado el Santuario no volverá a pensar en los caballeros negros en unos cuantos años, así que es mi deber ocuparme de que los supervivientes de Reina Muerte no causen demasiado alboroto. Cuento con cinco de ellos, solo me falta la sombra de Camaleón, último heredero de quienes construyeron las armaduras negras. Un aliado indispensable, ¿no crees? Podría pedirme el mundo y yo tendría que apañármelas para dárselo. En tanto estimo a ese viejo genio, que en cambio solo quiere recuperar a su hija.

El monstruo rio y habló en aquella lengua que solo él y los suyos entendían, seguramente burlándose del chiquillo que se atrevía a dirigirse a él.

—He venido hasta aquí creyendo que eras un hombre razonable —dijo el chico—. ¿Qué os reporta retener a una jovencita asustada? Solo migajas. Si la investigación del profesor Asamori es financiada, pronto la bomba atómica será cosa del pasado. —Tosió varias veces—. ¡Apaga ese puro ahora mismo! ¿No ves que hay niños cerca?

El chico y el monstruo aparecieron frente al par. El primero era un señor de la guerra que vivía de saqueos y secuestros, y de quien no quedaría recuerdo alguno en la Tierra, salvo acaso el de su risa burlesca y sin compasión. El segundo, a su lado, era en efecto un varón de no más de diez años, de largos cabellos negros y ataviado con una elegancia casi absurda. Fue él quien, aplastando el puro encendido con la mano desnuda, miró al niño con mayor interés.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —dijo al acercarse.

—Unos hombres querían llevársela —respondió el niño de cabellos sucios—. Ella les dijo que no y le golpearon en la barriga. No me gustó.

Señaló a los cadáveres, a lo que el recién llegado asintió complacido.

Entretanto el monstruo avanzó hacia el niño a zancadas, arrebatándole el arma de un manotazo. Parecía complacido de verla, como si hubiera temido otra cosa. Con él una veintena de soldados entraron en el claro y los rodearon.

—Has actuado como un verdadero hombre, aunque a costa del alojamiento —intervino de nuevo el chico bien vestido, guardando en el bolsillo un guijarro cubierto de sangre que recogió del suelo— Por fortuna, los dioses me han traído aquí para ayudar a tu amiguita. ¿Podéis caminar?

A la muchacha le costó separarse de la seguridad que encontraba en el niño, pero aceptó la mano ofrecida y se puso de pie. Era la más alta de los tres.

El monstruo se enfureció. Su voz, por primera vez clara, advertía al visitante que dejara las cosas como estaban, mientras sus hombres, llenos de ira, levantaban los fusiles hacia ellos. Pero el chico no se inmutó. Indicó con un gesto al niño y la muchacha que lo siguieran y se puso en marcha, diciendo:

—Y yo te aconsejo que te suicides.

El niño quedó tan perplejo ante la respuesta que ignoró el rugido de las armas que se detonaron entonces. También el otro chico lo ignoró, caminando sin siquiera mirar a los soldados. Disparos y una explosión precedieron a la caída del monstruo, ahora convertido en un hombre que gritaba, enfermo de dolor, odio e impotencia. Con él cayó también el miedo que los había paralizado a él y a la chica, y ambos siguieron a su extraño visitante sin que una sola bala los tocara. Poco después, con nadie ahí nadie para verlo, el último soldado murió.

—Esto no está bien —musitó el niño, por momentos aterrado por lo que había hecho. Sus cadenas estaban rotas, pero con ellas también la seguridad que le habían supuesto por tanto tiempo.

—Está bien —replicó su salvador—. Para ellos, solo los fuertes merecen vivir. Y créeme, Azrael, tú eres fuerte.

xxx

Despertó, agitado. Los recuerdos le martillearon la cabeza justo antes de desaparecer, jirones de un sueño que no deseaba conservar. Sudaba a mares, respirando sin medida. El dolor de cabeza había mitigado, al menos, así que se dispuso a vestirse, preguntándose si Emil y Lesath ya habían completado su misión. Mientras se colocaba las botas, oyó cómo se abría la puerta, y por acto reflejo buscó hasta palpar la pistola.

—Señorita —terminó diciendo Azrael, aliviado.

Akasha seguía vistiendo de uniforme, aunque sin chaqueta. La camisa blanca estaba algo arrugada y enrojecida a la altura de los hombros. Sobre el cuello de la joven, un hilo azul pálido hacía las veces de collar. Ambos detalles preocuparon a Azrael, quien se incorporó sin darse cuenta de que solo tenía una bota.

—Sneyder está en el barco —dedujo—. Discúlpeme señorita, de haber estado allí…

—Tendría a un asistente sin mano —completó Akasha.

Ambos lo sabían. De haber estado en la misma situación que Altar Negro, Sneyder no habría visto la amenaza de Azrael como una curiosidad, sino que rompería la pistola junto a la mano que la empuñaba. ¡Y eso en el mejor de los casos! Acciones menos temerarias costaron la vida de muchos hombres tras la Rebelión de Ethel.

—La hirió —apuntó Azrael una vez erguido. Señalaba las manchas de sangre en la camisa, molesto—. ¿Se atrevió a golpearle en la cara?

—He tenido que tomar algunas medidas para que nadie pueda reclamar el Ojo de las Greas, salvo el propio Poseidón —explicó Akasha—. ¿Te sigue doliendo? —preguntó después mientras le palpaba la cabeza. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

—Estoy mejor. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Solo quiero charlar.

Azrael, todavía descalzo de un pie, con la camisa arrugada y el pelo revuelto, aunque limpio, ofreció un asiento a Akasha junto a la única mesa del camarote. Antes de sentarse él también, retiró todo cuanto podía estorbarles y lo dejó sobre la cama. Verla deshecha provocó que se diera cuenta del penoso estado en el que estaba y enseguida se puso la otra bota mientras farfullaba una disculpa. Akasha rio ante la torpeza del eficiente soldado; fue una risa suave, como la palmada en la espalda de un buen amigo.

—No es gracioso, señorita —bufó Azrael—. ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

La negativa de Akasha apenas le sorprendió, ni tampoco lo que estaba por contarle. Aun así, escuchó atento, como siempre había hecho.

xxx

Todo. Tanto Sneyder como el santo de Cuervo sabían todo cuanto los enviados de Akasha hicieron en Bluegrad. Hugin, todavía buscando con ojos inquietos la posición de la subcomandante June, les relató con lujo de detalles lo que Emil, Lesath y Aerys habían conversado en el interior de la _Fortaleza de Luz_, incluyendo una enrevesada estrategia para obtener audiencia con el rey Piotr.

Nadie podía argumentar que Hugin se lo estuviese inventado. Un _eidolon_ suyo, con forma de cuervo e invisible al sexto sentido de un santo de plata, había espiado todo lo acontecido desde el encuentro con Aerys hasta la avalancha que agitó por entero el monte Sachenka. Después, el _eidolon_ desapareció y Sneyder terminó decidiendo ir en persona a buscar a los presuntos culpables, justo en el momento en que Lesath exponía sin pudor alguno el plan que tenían. Dadas las circunstancias, lo único que Makoto sacaba en claro de todo aquello era que no había razón para aquel intento de juicio.

—El príncipe Alexer intercedió por la mocosa —musitó Hugin, para luego tener que repetirlo en voz alta—. Salvaron Bluegrad y no llevaron a la práctica el crimen que sin duda habían ideado, así que pidió clemencia para los involucrados.

El santo de Cuervo siguió graznando incoherencias sin que nadie le prestara atención. Sin la presencia de Sneyder, quien junto a Shun se había retirado para tratar asuntos de suma importancia, Hugin había perdido toda la seguridad que exhibió cuando entró al cuarto. Aseguraba, paranoico, que Akasha había previsto el fracaso de su empresa y en el momento crucial se puso en contacto con el príncipe, un Campeón de Hades a quien llegó a intentar reclutar en el pasado reciente. Se aferró a esa idea con tanta insistencia que Kiki, el único de los presentes con ánimo para hablar, empezó a picarle.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo tú y tu amo mientras nuestros compañeros luchaban con el enemigo? ¿Grabó también tu _eidolon_ cada ronquido de una buena noche de descanso?

—Cumplíamos con nuestra misión —argumentó Hugin—. Vigilar el ánfora de Atenea.

—De soldados de élite a guardias de seguridad. ¡Qué bajo han caído los santos de oro!

—¡Eso tendría que decirlo yo! —exclamó Hugin—. Akasha de Virgo pactó con los Campeones del Hades y ahora pretende hacer lo mismo con Poseidón. ¡Si la raza de los gigantes siguiera pisando la tierra trataría de reclutarlos!

Mientras Kiki se encogía de hombros, Ban de León Menor carraspeó, atrayendo la atención del santo de Cuervo. Aquel superviviente, de rostro y palabras duras, habló con la voz que tenía desde que enfrentó a la legión de Aqueronte. Grave, agresiva y preparada para la violencia, algo que solo empeoraba por los años, más pesarosos en Ban, de cabellos ya encanecidos, que en el resto de mortales.

—La idea de que los Campeones del Hades estaban relacionados con Caronte ya era rechazada antes de que supiéramos que el inframundo entero estaba en pie de guerra. Como hombres libres y de férrea voluntad, no creo que sea un error tratar de reclutarlos.

A excepción del santo de Cuervo, que buscaba fuerzas para replicar, todos asintieron. La manifestación del río Flagetonte en Alemania, la legión de monstruos de fuego y la Abominación que aquellos terminaron formando, solo para marcar a un Campeón de Hades que escapó delante de las narices de un santo de oro. Todos aquellos hechos habían sido atribuidos a Caronte, por la similitud que tenían con la lucha librada contra el río Aqueronte. Akasha fue la primera en proponer tal posibilidad, que no se cansó de sostener mientras fue general de la división Pegaso. Más tarde, en el exilio, tuvo un insólito cambio de parecer que la llevó a contactar con el grupo que Alexer había dirigido contra Bluegrad, después de que ya se hubiese disuelto con dos miembros encerrados y otros dos en fuga. Fue entonces cuando el príncipe describió ante testigos lo que era un Campeón de Hades: no un soldado del inframundo, tampoco una Abominación formada a partir de miles de almas, sino un héroe que había logrado escapar del inframundo aprovechándose de la ausencia, si no muerte, de Hades. Makoto, quien como caballero negro había vivido una parte de aquellos acontecimientos y había sido informado del resto, solo podía suponer que era por ese descubrimiento que Akasha acabó buscando el Ojo de las Greas. No le importaba localizar a los líderes de Hybris, lo que ella quería era vigilar lo que ocurría en el inframundo. ¿Era una tierra sin ley de la que las almas podían salir cuando les placiera? ¿Una prisión que de vez en cuando sufría fugas? Ahora, con solo la transcripción de la charla entre Geist y el Barquero, sabían que en realidad era un reino que buscaba vengar a su rey caído.

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro, admirado. A pesar de usar métodos más que cuestionables, Akasha llegaba a obtener resultados lo bastante significativos como para quedarse siempre a un solo paso de ser ejecutada por traición. Y todos los presentes la seguían sin cuestionamientos, protegiéndose los unos incluso mientras ella no estaba presente. Más que lealtad, era como si todos los miembros de la división Andrómeda fueran un solo e inseparable ser. Lo que tanto podría ser bueno como malo.

«Si Akasha fuera una traidora, todos los demás lo serían. Hasta yo lo sería —decidió Makoto—. Soy cómplice de lo que han hecho.»

Ajenos a las reflexiones del santo de Mosca, Kiki y Hugin prosiguieron la discusión.

—¿De qué estarán hablando Shun y Sneyder?

—¡Te dirigirás al señor Sneyder con respeto!

—Si Shun es Shun, Sneyder es Sneyder —insistió Kiki.

—Por decir esas cosas te tienes que preguntar de qué están hablando —dijo Hugin.

—¿Es que tú no tienes curiosidad?

—Tengo mis métodos.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio que asombró a Kiki, causó interés en el ceñudo Ban y devolvió a Makoto a la realidad más allá de sus pensamientos. Los tres miraron al santo de Cuervo, que ya se arrepentía de sus palabras.

—Es por la seguridad del señor Sneyder —se defendió Hugin.

—Claro —dijo Kiki, acercándose mucho, demasiado—. Cuéntanos, ¿qué dicen?

Hugin no respondió. Aguantó un segundo, cinco, mientras la cara se le volvía pálida como un cadáver, sin que por ello Kiki se compadeciera. Disfrutaba del momento.

—Decimotercero.

—Tendrás que ser más preciso, Cuervo. ¡Yo te he dejado leer mis papeles!

—Borre esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, maestro herrero de Jamir. El señor Sneyder y el santo de Andrómeda piensan que el último Campeón de Hades aparecerá pronto, el decimotercero. ¿Sabe quién es considerado el decimotercer olímpico?

—Hades.

Luego de aquel susurro, nada más dijo Kiki. Al final tuvo que ser Ban, el viejo y taciturno león de bronce, el que tomara la palabra.

—Dinos Cuervo. ¿Qué río del infierno queda por aparecer en este mundo?

Hugin no tardó en responder, con un hilo de voz:

—Si contamos la aparición del Aqueronte en el Santuario, el Flegetonte en Alemania y el Cocito en Bluegrad, quedarían dos. Estigia, el río del odio, y Leteo, el río del olvido.

xxx

Desde que era una niña, siendo su mundo la aldea de Rodorio y el Santuario, Akasha sintió muy pocas veces la necesidad de ocultarle nada a Azrael. En aquel tiempo lejano, muchas personas se ganaron su afecto, mientras que en otras prevaleció la admiración y el respeto. Fuera cual fuera el caso, todos servían a Atenea y eran parte de algo más grande que ella misma. Azrael, enviado del profesor Asamori, era distinto. Sentía auténtica adoración por el Santuario; su cultura, su historia y el poder de los santos le fascinaban de tal manera que apenas lo podía disimular, pero cuando se conocieron no era parte de él, sino un puente hacia un millón de cosas que desconocía. Recordó las mil y una de preguntas que le hacía, día a día con toda naturalidad, al entonces llamado chico de la Fundación—la primera sorpresa vino con el número de religiones que la humanidad había tenido—; casi siempre obtenía respuesta, y cuando no, una disculpa sonriente y un helado. Ella terminó llamándolo amigo, y él, que desconocía aquella palabra, la llamó señorita. Cuando el Sumo Sacerdote la llamó para empezar a entrenarla, Azrael le pidió asistirla; aceptó de inmediato, por supuesto.

Empezó contándole por encima el encuentro con Sneyder y lo que extraía de su presencia en el barco: Emil y Lesath debían seguir en Bluegrad. Azrael frunció el ceño, aunque sin interrumpir. La división Fénix exigía la posición de los líderes de Hybris, a lo que no podía argumentar falta de tiempo ahora que poseía el Ojo de las Greas. En cuanto salió de la reunión, fue a su camarote y se puso manos a la obra.

—Mi primer pensamiento fue para Soma, el hijo de Ban. Sigue con vida.

León Negro, de corto y alborotado cabello rojo mientras no llevara la armadura, caminaba sin rumbo por distintas ciudades y pueblos cada noche. En silencio se infiltraba en los más ocultos callejones, donde delincuentes de poca monta buscaban presas fáciles. Llegó a verlo cuando fue asaltado por un par de ladrones, a los que dio una paliza y luego dejó en plena calle. No mató a ninguno.

Pensar en la muerte la llevó a un mar de posibilidades que la remitían a diversos rincones del mundo. Vio a hombres prostituyendo a sus hermanas e hijas, a otros vendiendo a niños que habían secuestrado y a muchos más tratando como esclavos a sus empleados. Asesinos, ladrones y violadores se le aparecieron, ya fuera en pleno acto, preparándolo, o sufriendo las consecuencias de sus acciones, si bien esto último rara vez ocurría, y no faltaba el borracho que presumía de lo que llamaba hazañas.

Muchos murieron ante el hambre y la enfermedad, sin saber que alguien los miraba, que alguien escuchaba los rezos de sus seres queridos a pesar de no poder hacer nada. Muchas personas caían en batallas, algunas en el nombre de un país o un superior que les daba órdenes a pleno pulmón, otras en la calle, defendiéndose o protegiendo a otros, y entre ambas, trágicos accidentes que ni el más cauto podría predecir.

Era imposible recordar cuánto tiempo estuvo observando o a cuántas personas llegó a ver. Como Hugin llegó a sugerirle, sus reflejos le permitían estar al tanto de un sinfín de situaciones a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, trató de serenarse y pensar en su objetivo. Los caballeros negros empezaron a aparecer, casi siempre formando parte de un grupo: barrenderos, secretarios, agentes de policía, encargados de mantenimiento y la limpieza, soldados a cargo de las provisiones, técnicos de toda clase, etc. Empleos muy variados que nunca destacaban demasiado. En una ciudad estadounidense que apenas recordaba, un caballero negro era capitán de la policía, bastante respetado por sus hombres; varios conflictos menores tenían a caballeros negros como oficiales, que pacientes se limitaban a esperar algo mientras se aseguraban de evitar cualquier exceso; incluso había infiltrados en eslabones bajos y medios de muchos gobiernos y organizaciones. Eran casos excepcionales, un número tan pequeño, que por un instante pensó que no debía preocuparse.

Cuán equivocada estaba. En algún banco español, durante su interminable vigilancia se dio un atraco, y por casualidad había un caballero negro presente. Todo transcurrió con la terrible normalidad de tal situación los primeros minutos, y luego, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede seguir, un menor de edad eliminó a los atracadores a la vez que se ocupaba de un empresario al que poco antes había estado acompañando. Nadie pudo explicarse qué sucedió. Por su parte, Akasha lo veía todo con claridad: ¿para qué buscar posiciones en las altas esferas, si siendo empleados invisibles seguían teniendo a sus superiores al alcance de la mano? Durante años, el Santuario supuso que el objetivo final de Hybris era tomar el control del mundo y cambiarlo desde dentro.

—Los hemos subestimado todo este tiempo —advirtió Akasha—. Su única meta es matar y destruir. No necesitan asentar nada, solo tener vigilados a los objetivos que todavía no es prudente ejecutar.

A esas alturas, no fue una sorpresa ver al terrorista más buscado del planeta entregando hasta el último centavo a Munin, hermano de Hugin de Cuervo y primer líder de Hybris en ser localizado. Por muy fieles que fueran a sus ideales, los caballeros negros necesitaban financiarse de algún modo, pues no contaban con el apoyo del Santuario. Munin había huido durante el Cisma Negro, proporcionando a la organización la sin par habilidad de manipular la memoria de los seres humanos.

Siguió mirando un rato más, evocando cada cara conocida y sumándoles años. La gran mayoría eran jóvenes trabajadores que no llamaban la atención, esperando el momento en que fueran necesarias sus auténticas capacidades. Un viejo conocido permanecía en coma mientras el par de agentes que lo custodiaban hablaban sobre una masacre en la prisión donde trabajaba como guardia de seguridad. Aquella experiencia le permitió aceptar que no todos los aprendices que huyeron del Santuario seguían vivos, por lo que un momento después empezó a ver a los que no encontraba como cadáveres, ora enterrados, ora tirados en el fondo del mar. Cada visión era peor que la anterior, hasta que solo encontró huesos donde alguna vez hubo hombres.

—De entre los aprendices que perdimos durante el Cisma Negro —empezó a decir Akasha con voz queda—, tres cuartas partes siguen con vida y en activo. Los demás… Ya han sido juzgados, dejémoslo así.

¿Era ella capaz de perdonarlos? ¿Los había condenado alguna vez, para empezar? ¿O eran ellos quienes la culpaban, por no haberlos detenido a tiempo? Los años en el exilio le habían servido para aceptar de una vez el peso de sus acciones, que por tanto tiempo trató de justificar ante el Sumo Sacerdote. Antes de que empezara era la comandante de la división Pegaso, tan decidida a proteger al Santuario que por momentos olvidaba que había un mundo más allá. Ahora tenía el Ojo de las Greas, podía ver cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento. Por un momento se recordó a sí misma luchando porque el Santuario recibiera de nuevo en su seno a quienes habían huido. ¡Qué ingenua fue! Ningún caballero negro podría volver a recluirse en una montaña sabiendo cómo era el mundo, todo lo que hasta el más débil de ellos podía hacer por la gente.

Una madre soltera viajaba en el metro, a duras penas evitando el manoseo de unos indeseables; se le ocurrió, casi de pasada, que ella podría aparecer allí, partir unos cuantos brazos y volver al barco. Japón no estaba muy lejos de Rusia. Lo mismo podría hacer con un hombre que pateaba la puerta de un baño tras el que una niña sollozaba, llena de temor; pensó en ello con tal intensidad que el hombre colapsó un momento después de que su atención estuviera en la otra punta del mundo. ¿Los hombres de Nueva York que planeaban la muerte de un político problemático? Un instante le bastaría para dejarlos a merced de las autoridades, con todos los huesos rotos y sin saber qué había ocurrido. Quienes ofrecían vicios fatales en barrios conflictivos, quizá dejarían de hacerlo si no tuvieran piernas que arrastrar por ellos. Se descubrió pensando que en el mundo, a pesar de lo que ella misma pudiera pensar, sobraba gente.

Dividida entre sus convicciones y lo que el Ojo de las Greas le enviaba, recordó que no toda tragedia sucedía por la voluntad de los hombres. Una docena de accidentes de tráfico le llegaron desde diversas ciudades de México, Perú y Argentina; dos de ellos se cobraron las vidas de dos familias que charlaban felices ante la expectativa de un viaje de fin de semana. Una discusión conyugal en Atenas, en algún punto de las calles que habían recorrido en la limusina de Julián Solo, terminó de forma abrupta por un tropiezo y el borde afilado de una mesa. En un bar, un hombre golpeaba sin reparos a quien solo quería llevarlo a casa, y no porque fuera malvado, sino por el abuso de la bebida que sin duda arrastraba desde hacía muchos años.

Para entonces ya se había deshecho de la corbata y la chaqueta —detalle que se ahorró comentarle a Azrael—; era grande su deseo por salir del barco y salvar aquellas vidas. Varios crímenes se habían dado ante sus ojos, pero otros solo estaban planeándose. Pensó en las probabilidades detrás de los accidentes y las estadísticas cayeron sobre sus hombros con el peso que les confería tener imágenes respaldándolas. En un lado del mundo, niños que apenas habían vivido morían de hambre; en otro, hombres tan amplios de riqueza como de vientre buscaban la manera de seguir creciendo, sin importar sobre las desgracias de cuántos debían cimentar ese crecimiento. Entretanto, ella temblaba, apoyada en una pared y tratando de contenerse. Sentía tanto desprecio por la indiferencia de los poderosos, como por la maldad de quienes torturaban a otros en cárceles secretas por la simple razón de que podían hacerlo.

Le contó todo aquello y más a su fiel asistente, sorprendiéndole lo poco que alteraba el gesto. Hasta para ella, que había pasado junto a Azrael la mayor parte de su vida, era difícil ver en aquel tranquilo asistente el niño soldado que fue en el pasado, el cual vio los horrores del mundo de los hombres cuando ella ni siquiera había nacido.

—Todo eso ocurrió en un par de horas… —dijo Azrael, entendiendo que Akasha había acabado—. Cuando era un crío me dijeron que ningún hombre merece vivir por el simple hecho de haber nacido, que es algo que debemos ganarnos día a día. Al principio creí que era una de las tantas charlas sobre el cielo y el infierno a las que estaba acostumbrado. Premio para el que se porte bien, castigo para el que se porte mal. ¿Qué es la humanidad, sino un montón de niños pequeños esperando recibir una golosina?

—No se trata de premio o castigo, Azrael, sino de esperanza y responsabilidad. Incluso aquí las percibimos: el remordimiento que sentimos al hacer daño a alguien, la paz que nos embarga cuando ayudamos a otros… Pero vivimos en la Tierra, en un mundo incompleto donde nuestra conciencia puede ser ignorada; por eso el dios Hades creó el infierno y los Campos Elíseos, donde no llegan más que almas en solitario.

—Una ilusión. Estamos rodeados por miles de millones de personas, ¿qué mejor momento para responsabilizarnos que este, en el que nuestras buenas acciones benefician a tantos? El dónde y el cuándo en el que vivimos debería ser nuestra prioridad, no lo que obtendremos después. Esa es mi verdad, que considero de sentido común. —Azrael se encogió de hombros, retomando luego el discurso—. Pasó un tiempo antes de que lo viera de otra manera. Siendo un crío, matar y hacer daño era como respirar, y los ejemplos que tenía de mi especie no eran mejores: violencia, muerte y engaño; eso era todo lo que veía en las personas. Empecé a estar de acuerdo con aquella enseñanza, seguro, ¿qué puede ser más fácil para un asesino que restarle importancia a la vida humana?

»Por cuatro años viví convencido de que la vida que arrebataba a otros era inmerecida. Y entonces, todo cambió. Conocí a alguien que merecía seguir viviendo y todo mi mundo se derrumbó sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Un millar de personas despreciables no bastan para condenar a toda la humanidad, pero un único ser humano es suficiente para saber que no toda nuestra especie debería desaparecer. ¿Eso era lo que quería enseñarme? ¿El valor de cada vida?

—Quizás —musitó Akasha, aunque sabía que se trataba de una pregunta retórica—. Ningún hombre merece vivir —repitió—, eso es lo único que quisiste escuchar entonces, porque estabas rodeado de maldad. Yo buscaba a los caballeros negros, y acabé viendo aquello que perseguían. La mente me traiciona, ¡menuda santa de oro!

—Lo que vio es real, señorita, pero solo una parte de la realidad —apuntó Azrael—. Hay bien en la humanidad, no se permita olvidarlo, por favor. Para sobrevivir a la próxima Guerra Santa, la última si el destino nos sonríe, no debemos pensar en lo que los dioses quieren destruir, sino en lo que nosotros queremos proteger. Vuestra diosa, Atenea, lo vio, ¿no? Luchó por nosotros, sangró por nosotros y nos dejó la oportunidad de conseguir un mundo no de responsabilidad, sino de esperanza. Cuando logremos eso, no necesitaremos del cielo o el infierno; destruiremos esa ilusión.

—Que viene a nosotros —comentó Akasha, esta vez sin ocultar su temor—. Los caballeros negros. No pienso entregárselos a Sneyder.

—Mis hombres se ocuparán de vigilarlos con discreción. Si la división Fénix no los ha capturado en cinco años, no van a lograrlo ahora. Tenemos efectivos de sobra para esa operación, incluso sin Bluegrad y el Santuario —le aseguró—. ¿Altar Negro?

—Parece ser que está más allá del alcance del Ojo de las Greas. ¿Debo esperar mucho más antes de que lo compares con Google Earth? —bromeó Akasha.

—¿Por qué? Tanto Google Earth como las mejores agencias de inteligencia del mundo han demostrado ser inútiles para detectar a un solo caballero negro. El Ojo de las Greas es más eficaz, está comprobado —dijo Azrael, con tal seriedad que arrancó la risa de Akasha—. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Nada. —Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia—. Solo que doy gracias a los dioses por enviarte a quien te hizo pensar mejor de la humanidad. Si tú y yo pudimos conocernos fue gracias a… ¿él?

—Ella —dijo Azrael, sonriente, húmedos los ojos—, gracias a ella estoy aquí. —Se levantó, poniendo la mano derecha sobre el pecho—. Señorita Akasha, sigamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber, por el bien de este mundo.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Es como tener el Show de Truman a escala global. Da miedo pensarlo, esperemos que Caronte sea un soldado responsable que solo lo usa por fuerza mayor.

Y bueno, apenas arrancamos y hay una santa de oro que quiere robar el ánfora de Atenea y otro que por poco le corta la cabeza. Esto es un caos y tenía que venir el buen Shun a poner un poco de cordura. Solo un poco.

**Ulti_SG**. Un sobrenombre en absoluto planeado, pero efectivo. Bastante.

Los héroes siempre deben pasar por obstáculos riesgosos para que la historia sea emocionante, ¿no? Sobre todo si tratan de robar el ánfora de Atenea donde está sellado el dios que iba a matarnos a todos el pasado siglo… Un momento, ¿quién era el héroe aquí? ¡Estoy confundido!

En la línea de otras obras de Saint Seiya que muestran futuros oficiales, aunque fuera del canon, Shun es un guerrero ya maduro y experimentado. ¿Qué será de los demás?

¿Quién da trece años a un ejército al que acaba de atacar para responder una propuesta de alianza que rechazó desde un principio? Caronte, claro, él escogió ese camino ninja y deberá recorrerlo. A ver si su amigo lo allana un poco, o lo arruina más.


	38. Neptuno 14

**Capítulo 27. **_**Alma de cristal**_

Lesath y Emil podían pensar al menos cien destinos peores que ser prisioneros de Bluegrad. Uno de ellos sería, por ejemplo, haber sido ejecutados por Sneyder en el mismo momento en que los descubrió. No pudo hacerlo, como es natural, ya que sin importar qué los motivaba, eran héroes y la Ciudad Azul tenía una deuda con ellos. Eso fue lo que les explicó un guerrero azul más viejo que el mismo Piotr cuando despertaron en un hospital, en el que recibían toda suerte de atenciones, desde buena comida hasta el trato de una vivaracha enfermera de origen japonés.

—Me prometiste enfermeras rusas —se atrevió a decir Emil cuando no había nadie—. ¿Dónde están mis enfermeras rusas?

No obtuvo respuesta. El santo de Flecha llevaba horas bajo la mágica anestesia del mago, que le había robado el derecho a sufrir por el brazo que aún colgaba inerte sobre la camilla. El santo de Orión no lo envidiaba, gustoso de sentir todavía los numerosos cortes en los brazos y la pierna, así como algún que otro hueso que resultó estar roto. Eran cosas del oficio, prueba de que estaba vivo y que había cargado como todo un campeón contra un tifón destructor de ciudades. Valía la pena quedarse unos días así, por ridículo que se viera con tantas vendas encima, conectado a ruidosos aparatos y con más cansancio del que creía poder sentir. Tenía unas ganas de dormir tremendas, combinadas con el primer caso de insomnio que vivía en más de treinta años.

Pasaron las horas sin que recibieran noticias de nadie, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. De nuevo se trataba del viejo guerrero azul, seguido de la enfermera y un médico que Lesath reconoció al punto. Era el mismo doctorcillo que se había encargado de cuidar a Seiya y los demás, cuando aún estaban sumidos en aquel coma inducido por el dios del sueño. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Al parecer, aprender del guerrero azul, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Néstor, el médico real.

—En la Rusia soviética, los médicos ganan las guerras —soltó Emil, de cuyo delirio Lesath ya desconfiaba—. Doctor, no siento las piernas.

—¿Estás seguro de que son las piernas lo que no sientes? —comentó Néstor, comprensivo, antes de tomar el brazo ennegrecido de Emil.

El médico real hacía observaciones rutinarias mientras que el japonés observaba todo con atención. La enfermera había salido un momento de la habitación, solo para regresar con una camilla en la que Aerys, con la verdosa túnica de hospital en lugar del manto de Erídano cubriéndole cuerpo, permanecía inconsciente y pálido.

—¿No te da vergüenza comportarte así mientras un compañero está al borde de la vida y la muerte, _elfo_? ¡Hazle caso al doctor!

Pero aunque Emil miraba muy serio a Lesath, siendo claro que lo estaba escuchando, un estruendoso ronquido le hizo romper a carcajadas. ¡El bribón de Aerys dormía como un bebé en brazos de la enfermera, que con mucho mimo lo dejaba en la tercera cama del hospital! En tales payasos se habían convertido tres santos de Atenea.

—Morfeo, hazme un favor y secuéstrame un rato, antes de que los mate a todos.

Y en ese mismo momento, por completo agotado, Lesath cayó dormido. En el reino de Morfeo, empero, no halló descanso alguno. Una cabra andando como un hombre y exhibiendo una cabeza informe, carente de cualquier rasgo; una máscara de madera, rota; un cuervo blanco, presagio de la muerte, graznaba un nombre: Ethel.

Le despertó el mismo presentimiento que había iniciado la misión en Bluegrad: una presencia conocida, poderosa y débil a un mismo tiempo, como si se estuviera ocultando. Lesath no pudo menos que sonreír, ya que jamás podría olvidar el cosmos de aquella joven temeraria, capaz de colarse en la Ciudad Azul después de que todo le saliera mal. No obstante, la sonrisa duró solo el tiempo que tardó en abrir los ojos.

El santo de Flecha estaba despierto, sentado y sonriente. Restaba importancia a la batalla ocurrida con un gesto de la mano, reparada hasta la última capa de piel.

—Un médico lo hizo —explicó Emil, sabiéndose observado por su compañero.

La mirada de Lesath fue de Emil al viejo con el que hablaba. Al principio lo confundió con Néstor, por la sencilla armadura de tono azul y hombreras lisas que lo cubría, así como aquel rostro arrugado bajo una maraña de pelos canosos. Tuvo que fijarse en la mujer que permanecía apoyada en una pared, de piel bronceada bajo un manto de plata y rostro enmascarado, como correspondía a todo santo femenino, para entender que aquel era otro viejo y que no vestía una armadura azul, sino un manto sagrado.

—¿Capitán Icario? —preguntó el santo de Orión.

—Ay, hijo, tienes que cuidar esa memoria —respondió Icario—. Dejé de ser capitán de la guardia hace mucho, durante la Rebelión de Ethel.

xxx

Contrario a las expectativas de Lesath, Akasha no había venido a la Ciudad Azul como un ladrón en la noche a rescatarlos, sino que se apareció en el castillo del Señor del Invierno a presentar disculpas si en algo había ofendido al monarca. Piotr, inmerso en otros asuntos, aceptó las disculpas, mientras que Alexer, sucesor oficial, adoptó el papel de príncipe desconfiado que recelaba de los extraños. Pero tal actuación no duraría mucho, eso ya era un hecho desde el día en que abogó por él, hacía ya un año.

Satisfechas las formas debidas, preguntó por la situación de los santos de Orión, Flecha y Erídano. Nada dijo al príncipe y al monarca sobre el ánfora de Atenea, pues era claro que la oportunidad de sacarla de la ciudad se había perdido. Ahora era el momento de curarse las heridas y protegerse de las pesquisas de Sneyder, que por supuesto estaría enterado de aquella visita y de todo paso que diera en adelante. Saber eso era una razón más para ir en persona a Bluegrad, con no más acompañamiento que Ban, quien se empecinó en hacer de guardaespaldas. Tenía que mantener a Sneyder lejos del barco, y en especial, lejos de Azrael, a quien ni mil advertencias le impedirían enfrentarlo.

—Llévanos con mis hombres —susurró Akasha al aire una vez salieron del castillo. Un momento después, desaparecieron sin más.

xxx

Aparecieron en el tercer piso de un hospital estatal, donde varios de los mejores médicos, cirujanos y sanadores, expertos en medicina alternativa, trataban las heridas de los guerreros azules. El salario que todos los allí recibían era tan grande como profundo debía ser el silencio que mantuvieran de puertas para fuera, razón por la que allí habían sido destinados los tres santos de Atenea que habían salvado la ciudad.

—Ver a Akasha sin Azrael dos veces en dos días seguidos. Je, je, je. ¿Debo pensar que los milagros existen?

—Tal vez, si algún día te veo solo.

Hugin de Cuervo, de amplia cabellera rubia y rostro largo coronado por una nariz ganchuda, la escudriñó con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto de que sus comentarios tuvieran respuesta. El santo de plata era más alto que ella, pero estar encorvado al lado del metro ochenta que ofrecía Sneyder no le favorecía. Su superior, todavía sin el manto zodiacal, imponía todo lo que él no. Aunque no llevaba guantes, sus manos cerradas empuñadas estaban endurecidas como el cuero, un recuerdo de su entrenamiento.

Estando aquel par en el pasillo, la puerta que daba a la habitación de Lesath, Emil y Aerys se le antojaba tan lejana como los Campos Elíseos.

—¿Pretendéis impedir que conozca el destino de mis hombres?

—El precio de la traición es la muerte. ¿Qué os hace pensar que siguen con vida? —cuestionó Sneyder, directo como de costumbre.

—Los santos no mueren.

Una frase del pasado. «Los santos no mueren con tanta facilidad.» La había repetido tantas veces a lo largo de los años que terminó dando por sentada la segunda mitad de la oración, como un mantra que alejaba a los malos espíritus. En cuatro palabras manifestaba la esperanza de no repetir una noche como la invasión del Santuario.

—Si los sacas de esta ciudad, será para llevarlos ante la justicia.

—El señor Sneyder les salvó la vida —intervino Hugin—, ¡debería estar agradecida! A Flecha solo le rozaron unas cuantas veces y aun así deliraba cuando lo trajimos aquí. Orión fue lo bastante insensato como para dejar que lo golpearan por todo el cuerpo; si los dioses le sonríen, tal vez no se quede paralítico. Pudimos extraer el _Lamento de Cocito_ de sus almas antes de que los convirtiera en el par de espectros que merecen ser. ¿Ya lo ha sentido, no? El frío que solo existe frente al palacio de Hades.

Señaló su propio cuello, en el que eran visibles las marcas dejadas por el látigo de June, para luego apuntar al de Akasha, cubierto por un pañuelo rojo.

—El _Lamento de Cocito_, ¿eh? ¿Esa es la maldición que me has lanzado, Sneyder?

Lo que ayer solo era una fina línea azulada, ahora se extendía por buena parte del cuello, cada vez más azul y helado. El frío no se detenía ahí, sino que se paseaba por todo el interior de su cuerpo, debilitándolo cada vez más.

—Tal y como Hugin ha explicado, proviene del Hades —dijo Sneyder—. El poder del río Cocito, que se manifestó en Siberia el pasado año. Tus subordinados fueron afectados por él al enfrentarse con lo que quedaba de la legión de Cocito.

—¿Es temporal? —preguntó Akasha.

—Le gustaría que lo fuera, podría apostar por ello —aventuró Hugin—. Je. ¿Se ha olvidado de limpiarse las orejas esta mañana? Porque acabo de decirle que el señor Sneyder les salvó la vida. ¡Qué remedio! Tendré que ser más preciso. El _Lamento de Cocito_ supone una herida en el alma, bastante fuera de lo común. ¡No olvido que nuestro cosmos nos permite interactuar con fantasmas! Le hablo de un poder más viejo que el alma humana, de los tiempos en que Crono y los Titanes gobernaban el universo.

»El primer síntoma es sentir frío, claro está, y se diferencia del que sentimos en el universo físico en que no hay lugar que nos aleje de él, mucho menos que lo reduzca. Ni el fuego en la tierra, ni el sol en el cielo le darán calor por mucho que se les acerque. Su cuerpo se convertirá poco a poco en un lastre, porque así como el alma fue dañada, también lo está la conexión entre lo físico, lo mental y lo espiritual. Se hielan los huesos, la sangre y la carne, al mismo tiempo que el cerebro empieza a verse afectado: miedo, terror, pena, angustia, dolor… Cualquier emoción y sentimiento que tenga será negativo, y sobra decir que al dormir solo encontrará pesadillas. Hallará cada vez menos fuerzas en su espíritu quebrado, lo que será fatal para enfrentar la maldición.

»Al final, lo único que la mantendrá con vida es el cosmos, porque el _Lamento de Cocito_ que ha recibido se estaba apoderando de las almas de tres santos; la muerte no perdona ese tipo de intromisiones, como comprenderá, je, je. Flecha y Orión sobrellevaron su situación haciendo arder sus cosmos, y al hacerlo pelearon con valor y fuerza únicos, debo reconocerlo. Lástima que al final, cuando no quedaba un enemigo al que enfrentar, regresó el frío a sus cuerpos agotados y vulnerables. El cosmos es una fuerza incomparable, pero fugaz para nosotros, los humanos.

—Tres santos —repitió Akasha.

—El Santuario no considera culpable a Aerys de Erídano —aclaró Sneyder.

—Es increíble cómo Su Santidad predijo cada uno de los movimientos de su discípula —apreció Hugin, con más admiración que saña—. Supo que estaría dispuesta a todo por conservar el Ojo de las Greas, lo que incluye pactar con el enemigo y manipular a un honrado santo de bronce que solo cumplía con su deber.

Akasha suspiró. Algo sabía sobre el motivo de que el Sumo Sacerdote, más fuerte y sabio que astuto hoy en día, estuviera el tanto de cada paso que daba, pero era un asunto entre maestro y discípula del que no pensaba hablar frente a semejante bocazas. Por otra parte, que Aerys estuviera libre de culpa demostraba que escogerlo había sido un acierto, a pesar de las dudas que tuvo al final, cuando la incertidumbre se apropiaba del futuro cercano. Era un hombre fuerte, miembro de la división Cisne y ajeno a cualquier intriga en la que ella estuviera involucrada, por lo que podía actuar con una libertad de la que quizás ningún miembro de la división Andrómeda gozaría de ahora en adelante. Lo había manipulado, sí, pero sin mancharlo, eso la tranquilizaba.

—Creo que ya perdió el habla, je, je. ¿O quizá el sentido del oído?

—Mi misión no ha terminado —les recordó Akasha, manteniendo enterradas las dudas y lamentaciones—. Si no podéis romper esta maldición…

—Puedo —interrumpió Sneyder—. La primera mitad de mi entrenamiento fue en Alaska, donde aprendí a luchar como un santo de hielo. La segunda mitad fue en la Colina del Yomi, en la que descubrí junto a mi maestro la quintaesencia del alma humana. Gracias a esos años soy capaz de manipular el _Lamento de Cocito_.

—Si ese es el caso, te pido que me liberes de él. La división Andrómeda se encuentra mermada, no puedo seguir limitándome a observar y dar órdenes —reclamó Akasha.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¡Si es eso lo que tiene que hacer! —acusó Hugin—. Observar el Ojo de las Greas y encontrar a los líderes de Hybris, ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

¡Cuán exasperante podía ser aquella muchacha! Si cualquier otro santo hubiese hecho y dicho lo que ella, el Sumo Sacerdote ya lo habría colgado. Empero, si se trataba de Akasha, Su Santidad diría advertencia en lugar de exilio y exilio en lugar de muerte. Hugin lo respetaba, por supuesto, pero no por ello entendía todo lo que hacía. Un líder tenía que ser neutral y justo, como lo era Sneyder.

Por lo pronto, se contentó con sacar de nuevo a la luz los verdaderos colores de Akasha, apenas preocupándose porque el siempre callado Ban estuviera presente. Nada tenía que temer el cuervo de plata del león de bronce, ambos eran santos de Atenea.

—El Ojo de las Greas está a buen recaudo —contestó Akasha, palpándose la máscara.

Hugin quedó boquiabierto un momento. ¿Era capaz de hacer algo así?

—Si lo dices por el Argo Navis, te advierto que no seguirá en vuestras manos mucho tiempo. Es un medio de transporte demasiado peligroso para un grupo de traidores.

—¿Quieres ver dónde está? —dijo Akasha—. Me refiero al Ojo de las Greas.

La exiliada posó sobre el contorno de la máscara los dedos enguantados. Sí, sí que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sintiendo el hálito del terror en cada uno de sus huesos, Hugin retrocedió varios pasos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

«Es una bruja. No, un demonio. ¡Decapítela, señor Sneyder! ¡Líbrenos de este mal!»

—Bromas aparte —dijo Akasha después, encogiéndose de hombros—. El Ojo de las Greas no responderá todo lo bien que debiera hasta que Poseidón consienta en que lo conservemos. Es por eso que mi misión no ha acabado.

«¡Miente! ¡Miente! ¡Miente! —pensaba Hugin, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.»

—Además —prosiguió Akasha, quien por fortuna no podía leer mentes—. Todo el tiempo que pase aquí ocupándome de asuntos que solo yo puedo atender es tiempo que Hybris puede dedicar a formar una alianza con Julian Solo. ¿Te gustaría eso, Sneyder?

Aquella nueva mentira le devolvió el habla a Hugin.

—No haga caso de las mentiras que dice, señor Sneyder. ¡En el barco aseguraba que el único enemigo del que debíamos preocuparnos era Hades! Ya sabe, el dios muerto.

Al ver que Hugin se dirigía a ella tan airado y sin esa sonrisa autosuficiente decorándole la cara, Akasha pensó por un momento que se había excedido con la broma. Pero terminó centrándose en Sneyder, que no parecía hacer caso de los graznidos del cuervo.

—Podréis continuar con vuestra misión. Hugin de Cuervo reemplazará a los hombres que habéis perdido en Bluegrad.

—¡Jamás he perdido a nadie que estuviera bajo mis órdenes! —aseveró Akasha, dando un paso al frente. De pronto el cuerpo entero le hablaba de rabia y furia, de dolor y desesperación; buscó paz en su alma, siéndole difícil encontrarla.

—Seguro que sí, el Cisma Negro solo fue un mal sueño —empezó a decir Hugin, solo para terminar con la boca muy abierta—. Momento, ¿he oído bien? ¿Yo sirviendo a Andrómeda, la Doncella? Preferiría… ¡Soy un hombre del Fénix, señor Sneyder!

—Y por ello confío en que dejaréis de actuar como una doncella a la que piden que entregue su virginidad —le dijo Sneyder, seco, para luego dirigirse a Akasha—. Todavía no sé todo lo que se puede saber sobre el _Lamento de Cocito_, pues ningún santo de oro se ha visto afectado por esa maldición hasta la fecha.

—Esperas que sea una rata de laboratorio. ¿Qué crees que soy?

—Quiero creer que seguís siendo una santa de oro —respondió Sneyder—. Akasha de Virgo, ¿servís a la justicia?

—Sirvo a Atenea, por el bien de nuestro mundo.

Tal fue la respuesta de Akasha a aquella pregunta que había aprendido a despreciar cuando la escuchó por primera vez, durante la Rebelión de Ethel. Para la mayoría, solo era una frase hecha; para ella, parte de la élite del ejército de Atenea, era fácil percibir la hipnosis que aplicaba con ella. No se dirigía a la mente, fuerte en aquellos que lograban despertar el sexto sentido, sino al alma, más pura que la carne y por tanto capaz de responder contrariando el deseo del interrogado. Recordaba haberla respondido en tres ocasiones: dos en el Santuario, antes y después del Cisma Negro, y una más en Oriente Medio, donde empezó su exilio. Aquellas veces no fue más que una molestia; en aquel momento, se sentía tan indefensa e impotente como cuando era una niña. No podría resistir una cuarta vez, no en ese estado.

—Si es así, cumpliréis vuestra misión con éxito y yo mismo os liberaré de esta carga.

—Ya ha oído al señor Sneyder —dijo Hugin, recuperado el orgullo y la mala sangre que lo caracterizaba—. Encuentre a los líderes de Hybris y devuelva el ojo a su legítimo dueño. Solo así acabará mi pesadilla, quiero decir, la suya.

Akasha miró a Sneyder, quien no dijo nada. Empezaba a ser un hecho que necesitaría autorización papal para dar el siguiente y decisivo paso en sus planes.

—Vamos a ver —dijo un hombre viejo desde la habitación más cercana, cuya puerta abrió de una patada—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos?

Hugin abrió la boca para insultar a quien sin duda consideraría un viejo pesado. Akasha no le dio tiempo. Presentes de nuevo en su corazón los años de la niñez, salió corriendo hacia el hombre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Me alegro de volver a verle! ¡Capitán Icario!

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Ella es una persona maravillosa, de no estar no tendría historia que contar, porque, ¿quién querría leer Juicio Divino sin el bueno de Azrael, eh? Quien parece que tuvo un pasado turbio. ¿Será que sabremos algún día quién lo salvó?

Bueno, aunque Disney quiso decirnos lo contrario, no siempre vino de la mano ser un héroe y tener buen corazón. Esa podría ser una explicación. La otra, todavía más conveniente, es recordar la definición que dio Caronte de Plutón en ese primer arco tan de película zombi sobre Jaki: un polizón en su amistosa misión diplomática. Sea como sea, lo importante es que los Campeones del Hades no tienen por qué ser villanos, al parecer, aunque también pueden serlo. Jaki y Alexer, ¿qué será de los otros diez?

Fue bueno profundizar en qué está mal en el mundo que algunos de mis personajes quieren cambiar con métodos tan drásticos, desde luego, y si además puedo mostrar un poco de la forma de pensar de Akasha y Azrael, ¡dos pájaros de un tiro!

¡Ojo, bonito, que no buen! Contento, publico el siguiente capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante!


	39. Neptuno 15

**Capítulo 28. **_**Cisne desventurado**_

—Ay, Akasha, tienes que cuidar esa memoria. Ya no soy capitán.

—Para mí, siempre lo será.

En medio de acontecimientos que le exigían dejar escapar la verdad a cuentagotas, fue liberador sincerarse con aquel viejo amigo, quien había capitaneado la guardia del Santuario desde la invasión de Caronte hasta el final de la Rebelión de Ethel, cinco años atrás. Entre aquellas dos noches, las más nefastas en la historia reciente del Santuario, estuvo en todo lugar en el que se necesitaba, incluidos los corazones de muchos jóvenes aspirantes acongojados por las pérdidas sufridas. Icario, acaudalado en años y sabiduría, era consciente de lo que se sufría al sobrevivir a la muerte de familiares, amigos y compañeros, sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba consejo y cuándo solo buscaban a alguien que los escuchara. Aquel había sido el caso de Akasha, a quien toda palabra le parecía vacía de significado allá donde la vida dejaba de ser.

Al apartarse la santa de Virgo, Icario se estiró entre quejidos tan lastimeros como preparados, fingiendo debilidad mientras lanzaba miradas muy vivas a Sneyder. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Hugin y Ban, silenciosas sombras de sus superiores.

—¿Has hecho lo que creo que has hecho?

—Deseo observar cómo afecta la maldición a un santo de oro.

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene —le recordó Icario—. Cuando mi división cayó enfrentando a ese Campeón de Hades, extrajiste de cada uno de nosotros el _Lamento de Cocito_ y lo absorbiste dentro de ti.

—Demasiado pronto —opinó Sneyder, imperturbable—. Y si tenéis en cuenta mi entrenamiento, Pastor de Bueyes, sabréis que no sirvo de ejemplo.

Con un gesto negativo, Akasha indicó al ex-capitán que abandonara esa vía.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos conocer a nuestro enemigo. Además, para la misión que estoy llevando a cabo, contaré con dos grandes aliados.

—¿Estos dos? —preguntó Icario, señalando a Sneyder y Hugin.

Pero Akasha no los miraba a ellos, sino a él, tendiéndole la mano enguantada.

—Estamos faltos de personal en la división Andrómeda —explicó al santo de Boyero, que mostraba total sorpresa—. ¿Qué tal el hombre más experimentado del Santuario y la más rápida entre los santos de plata? Icario de Boyero no vestiría el manto sagrado para dar un paseo, ¿cierto? Lo veía venir.

—¡Me has pillado! —exclamó Icario, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían—. ¿Cómo podría negarme ahora, pequeña? ¡Eres tan manipuladora como dicen!

Hugin carraspeó. Sí que lo era, por mucho que lo dijera con ese tono de viejo bonachón. Él, como tantos otros, consideró admirable a Icario antes de la Rebelión de Ethel e incluso en el momento posterior, por haber renunciado al cargo por no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Empero, que siguiera paseándose por uno y otro rincón del mundo, convirtió el respeto que le tenía en desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sonreír? ¡El Santuario había perdido a miles de hombres por su incompetencia! No le extrañaba que Akasha lo quisiera reclutar al punto, si eran tal para cual. Un par de negligentes, dichosos y celebrados por ello.

Lanzó una mirada significativa a Sneyder, seguro de que aquel entendería lo que estaba pensando. Nada bueno se lograba si dos como ellos se juntaban.

—Somos iguales —empezó a hablar Sneyder, iluminando por un solo momento la mirada de Hugin—, ella y yo.

Al mismo tiempo, Icario y Hugin exclamaron, extrañados.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver —objetó Akasha.

—Decidme entonces. ¿Por qué acusasteis a Caronte de haber roto el generoso plazo que él mismo dio al Santuario para que tomara una decisión?

—Porque fue desde el día que llegó que empezaron a salir seres del inframundo, empezando por Jaki. Por lo que sabíamos, año a año, alguien revivía como un Campeón del Hades, sin un amo y sin una misión clara. ¿Cómo no sospechar de aquel que nos invadió encabezando un ejército de muertos?

—Y más adelante dudasteis de la idea que vos misma propusisteis —continuó Sneyder, como si no la hubiese escuchado—. Buscasteis una tercera fuerza, un nuevo enemigo al que tener en cuenta y lo hallasteis. Expusisteis la inocencia de vuestro enemigo.

—Caronte invadió nuestra tierra, mató a nuestros compañeros y robó los tesoros de nuestra diosa. No necesitamos otra razón para matarlo.

Antes de responder, Sneyder extendió el brazo hacia un lado, con los dedos apretando el aire como garfios en busca de alguna presa invisible.

—Es en eso en lo que nos parecemos. Hacemos lo que hay que hacer, así por ello otros nos juzguen, así seamos señalados como inhumanos.

Hugin, mudo testigo de la escena, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero no logró hablar antes de que otro visitante apareciera. Un hombre pelirrojo, con barba y sonrisa de duende, se manifestó cerca de Sneyder, quien le agarró el cuello.

—No somos inhumanos, sino implacables.

A Akasha le dieron escalofríos. ¿Desde cuándo Sneyder tenía sentidos tan refinados como para adelantarse a la teletransportación de Kiki?

—_Falló por dos centímetros_ —oyó en su mente la santa de Virgo—. _Thalassa. _

Tal fue la última palabra que Kiki le envió, quizá temiendo que Sneyder pudiera inmiscuirse en una conversación telepática. Estaba bien, no tenía que decir nada más. Existía una isla llamada Thalassa en la que buena parte de la división Cisne se hallaba ahora, algo que solo podía tener una explicación.

—Deberíais estar en Jamir —dijo Sneyder.

—Y a Jamir se dirigirá —aseguró Akasha—. Después de enviar a mis hombres al aeropuerto principal de Bluegrad.

—¿Me permitiréis interrogar a Azrael?

—¿El comandante de la división Fénix, interrogando a mi asistente? Creo que la restauración del manto de Acuario es más urgente que eso.

Sneyder asintió, como era de esperar, aunque no soltó a Kiki, que tenía la cara cada vez más pálida e hinchada. Un ardid de los suyos, supusieron los demás en cuanto vieron cómo el maestro herrero de Jamir y el santo de Acuario desaparecían.

«Señor Sneyder, ¿cómo puede dejarme aquí? —pensaba Hugin, mientras el mundo seguía girando, a merced de aquella astuta muchacha—. ¿Es para que la vigile, cierto? ¡Sí! ¡Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no siga haciendo locuras!»

—Capitán, ¿qué tan buenas son sus relaciones con Bluegrad?

—Ay, Akasha, ¿seguirás llamándome capitán diga lo que diga, no?

—Por supuesto.

—Así sea. Sobre lo que preguntas, mi relación con Bluegrad se reduce a la realeza tratando de convencerme para convertirme en instructor entre vodka y vodka.

—En ese caso —dijo Akasha, con un tono que solo Hugin parecía capaz de leer—, ¿no le resultará difícil conseguirnos un avión que sea rápido, verdad?

—¡Ya me extrañaba a mí que eligieras el aeropuerto como punto de encuentro! —dijo Icario, demasiado entusiasta—. Siempre lo tienes todo planeado.

—Solo me adapto a las circunstancias —se defendió Akasha, mirando al expectante Hugin—. No esperaba tener que renunciar al Argo Navis tan pronto.

—¡Argo Navis! —exclamó Icario—. Tienes mucho que contarme.

Entonces empezaron a oírse risas desde la habitación de Lesath, Emil y Aerys, como recordándoles a todos la razón que los había traído allí. Hugin resopló. No solo Icario se le había adelantado a Sneyder como interrogador de los recién recuperados santos de plata, sino que Akasha se las había apañado para alejar a Sneyder de la Ciudad Azul durante una temporada. Desde luego, siempre lo tenía todo planeado.

La risa repentina de Lesath, que había estallado en tan sonora carcajada que ni las paredes del hospital bastaban para contenerlo, devolvió a Akasha a la realidad. ¿Tener un plan para cada contingencia? Solo un dios podría decir tal cosa. El mundo era demasiado complejo y siempre le ponía obstáculos, como Hugin, que ahora estaba a su cargo y haría todo lo posible para no quitarle el ojo de encima. Decidió ignorarlo por ahora y se fijó en Icario, de repente bastante serio, incluso enfadado.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, capitán?

—Sé lo que es tener hombres problemáticos, Akasha, pero los tuyos se pasan. Mejor me voy ya a resolver el asunto del aeropuerto.

Sin añadir más, Icario de Boyero se alejó del lugar entre enojados quejidos, que todos pudieron oír incluso mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Entraré sola —dijo Akasha más tarde, aprovechando el desconcierto.

Estaba ya abriendo la puerta cuando Hugin carraspeó.

—Desde hoy, usted no va sola a ninguna parte.

Pero ese fue el momento eb que Ban intervino antes de que Hugin pudiera traducir en hechos sus palabras. De un manotazo lo hizo chocar contra la pared, donde lo mantuvo inmovilizado hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo.

xxx

A parecer de Emil, Akasha llegó en el peor momento posible.

Mucho tiempo antes, lo habría encontrado como un tonto anestesiado que no decía nada sensato, lo habitual en él. No le gustaba complicarse la vida tratando de ser profundo. Después de esa etapa, con el brazo curado y el cuerpo pasando por un merecido descanso, estuvo muy animado y receptivo con Icario y Mera, a pesar de las miradas preocupadas que Lesath les dedicaba de cuando en cuando. Escuchó con atención las batallitas del viejo, como había que hacer siempre con los veteranos, hasta que llegó a la última. Un batalla desastrosa que no tenía que ver con la otra batalla desastrosa en la que estuvo involucrado Aerys, que dormía muy feliz en el otro lado de la habitación.

Pero Akasha ni siquiera llegó en ese momento, cuando Lesath soltaba irregulares risitas como una máquina descompuesta, ni cuando Icario salió con la cara enrojecida. No, ella vino cuando aquel terrible compañero suyo le contagió la risa.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó la santa de Virgo, sin duda confundida al ver cómo Mera de Lebreles se abalanzaba hacia Lesath.

El santo de Orión siguió riendo incluso mientras la mano plateada de Mera le aferraba la garganta, marcando pronto la piel del cuello con puntos rojos. Y Emil estaba convencido de que las carcajadas no cesarían ni con la muerte, que Cerbero, los jueces del Hades y el mismo rey del inframundo las tendrían que escuchar si moría ahí mismo, como tal vez merecía. Pero Akasha, capaz de velar por el más infame de los santos de Atenea, intervino a tiempo, primero señalando a Mera a la vez que daba una advertencia, luego apartándola con telequinesis hasta la pared, donde la inmovilizó.

A Emil se le fueron las ganas de reír en el acto. Hasta Lesath empezó a contenerse.

—Espero que haya una buena razón para todo esto.

—¿Por dónde empiezo, jefa? —preguntó Lesath, todavía sonriendo.

—Por el principio.

—Me estaba contando el _elfo_, quiero decir, Emil —se corrigió Lesath, atónito al escuchar un gruñido de Akasha—, sobre la batalla entre la división Cisne y el duodécimo Campeón del Hades. Ya sabe, esa en la que perdieron.

—Estoy al tanto de ello.

—¡Pues ha vuelto a pasar! —exclamó Lesath, precediendo la más corta risa que jamás salió de su garganta—. Un grupo de santos de bronce, plata y oro se encargaron de trasladar el ánfora de Atenea a un lugar más seguro que la ciudad más segura del mundo. ¿El resultado? ¡La perdieron en el primer día! Sufrieron un ataque a la isla donde se instalaron y apenas lograron sobrevivir. Un fracaso más para el Cisne.

Emil esperó paciente a que Akasha reaccionara. Un segundo, un minuto. Le pareció que había pasado una hora de puro silencio, tal vez producto de la culpabilidad que sentía. Si Lesath pudo contagiarle esa risa llena de malicia hacia un grupo de compañeros era porque supo cómo llevarlo a su terreno primero, haciéndole ver todo lo que se decía de la división Andrómeda en otros lugares. Un grupo de apestados rebuscando en la basura, así los veían algunos en el Santuario. ¿Por qué ellos no eran así? ¿Por qué no se permitían una pequeña broma sobre los defectos de los demás?

«Porque para Akasha todos los que servimos a Atenea somos iguales —recordó el santo de Flecha, demasiado tarde—. Los que la ayudamos, los que la denuncian y los que la ignoran. Los que llevan un manto sagrado y los que van armados de hierro.»

En la mente de Akasha, el puzle había terminado de armarse. La división Cisne en isla Thalassa, la localización del ánfora de Atenea, la explicación de la presencia de Aerys en Bluegrad —un señuelo— y de Icario y Mera ahí —los únicos ilesos tras el ataque—. Por azar del destino, aquel viaje que hizo para comprobar el estado de sus hombres la había puesto en el camino correcto, pero en ese momento no era capaz de verlo.

Cerró los puños para contener un grito, liberando a la vez a Mera de la presión psíquica con la que la mantuvo inmóvil en todo momento.

—Sois incorregibles —dejó escapar Akasha, ladeando la cabeza hacia Mera—. Unos botarates, unos insensatos, unos idiotas. ¡Sois unos idiotas!

El grito salió de sus labios agitados, provocando que Lesath y Emil quedaran boquiabiertos. Al tiempo, Mera se acercó al par, bastante cerca uno del otro por la posición de las camillas, les tiró del pelo e hizo que se dieran un cabezazo.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó Akasha con tono comprensivo. Mera asintió, volviendo a su posición original a la vez que unas gotitas de sangre caían desde las frentes de Lesath y Emil hasta las camillas. Pero a ellos no les mostró piedad—. Son vuestros compañeros quienes han estado en peligro. Es el mundo el que está en peligro ahora. ¿Cómo podéis reír en un momento como este?

Les permitió defenderse, más por permitirse un momento de descanso que otra cosa. Nada excusaba comportarse como chiquillos en una competición deportiva cuando se era un santo de Atenea. Miró a Emil, que bajó la cabeza hasta que casi quedó engullida por las piernas; luego se dirigió a Lesath, que se rascaba la cabeza.

—No sea así, jefa. Hasta un par de perros como nosotros merece un halago al año.

Akasha dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No sois perros, ni elfos, ni idiotas. Sois santos de Atenea. La codicia del que espera una recompensa y la envidia del que espera el fracaso de sus pares debería ser ajena a vosotros, legatarios de héroes. Recordadlo la próxima vez que queráis reír ante un asunto tan serio. ¿Lo haréis?

—Sí, jefa —dijo Lesath, en absoluto arrepentido.

—Lo haré —dijo Emil, ya con la cabeza en alto—. Yo, Emil de Flecha, cumpliré con mi deber. ¿Qué debo robar…? Digo, ¿qué batalla debo librar ahora?

—La de las heridas y la enfermedad —contestó Akasha—. Por lo bien que lo habéis hecho en las afueras de la Ciudad Azul, olvidaré este vergonzoso asunto. Y si llegó a oídos del capitán Icario, espero que le ofrezcáis pronto vuestras sinceras disculpas. Mera —dijo, desviando la atención a la santa de plata—, cuéntame con detalle lo que ha ocurrido. Los asuntos de Poseidón ya no solo atañen a la división Cisne.

Tres líderes de Hybris fueron los responsables del ataque a isla Thalassa, al mando de un ejército de doscientos hombres. De una parte, el Caballero sin Rostro, que el Santuario ya había dado por muerto en tres ocasiones, enfrentó a la comandante de la división Cisne, lucha que seguía dándose en algún rincón del mundo. De los santos de plata presentes rindió cuenta la sombra de Águila, cuya sola mención ponía a Lesath en alerta y despertaba en Akasha viejos arrepentimientos.

«Solo puede ser ella —pensaba la santa de Virgo—. No hay más Águila Negra que ella. Hipólita, sigues viva y ayudando a esa gente.»

—Estaba muerta —aseguró Lesath—. Yo y otros cuatro lo atestiguamos. Murió.

—La muerte ya no es lo que era —soltó Emil, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quienquiera que fuese, dejó inconscientes y malheridos a todos los santos de plata con excepción de la propia Mera, mientras que entre los santos de bronce, que enfrentaron al grueso del ejército, solo Icario salió indemne, al menos en un sentido físico.

Mera terminó la explicación hablando del tercer líder, que se encargó de los escuderos, guardias y civiles que la división Cisne trajo consigo. Aquel hombre, que tenía muy poco de humano, se hacía llamar Oribarkon y transformó a todos en cerdos. Esa fue la parte de la historia que más terror provocó en los oyentes Lesath y Emil, quienes se taparon desde los pies a la cabeza con mantas en un arrebato de temor.

—¡No más magos! —exclamaron al unísono.

Nadie les hizo caso.

—No hay nada más que decir —dijo Mera—. No sabemos a dónde fueron.

—El mago está en Reina Muerte —apuntó Akasha—. El Caballero sin Rostro va rumbo a Alemania, me atrevo a suponer que se dirige al territorio de los Heinstein.

—¿Cómo podéis saberlo?

—Mera, dirígete al aeropuerto, donde te encontrarás con Icario y dos de mis hombres. Llévate contigo a Hugin. Yo me reuniré con vosotros en breve.

Sin poner más objeciones, Mera hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se retiró, poco dada a las palabras y actos inútiles.

xxx

Cuando supo a Hugin, Icario y Mera lejos de la zona, Akasha pudo por fin relajarse un poco. Todo santo de Atenea, o más bien, todo hombre al servicio de aquella, merecía por ello su aprecio, pero había cosas de las que no podía hablar con cualquiera, así como existían otras que no le diría a nadie más que ella misma, a excepción de Azrael.

—Ni yo misma lo habría planeado mejor —dijo Akasha de Virgo, libre de ataduras.

Giró hacia sus hombres, a un tiempo dolida y orgullosa de verles sonreír con una pizca de malicia. Aquellos botarates, insensatos e idiotas hombres suyos, tan leales. Habían estado a la altura incluso en ese tiempo de reproches, en absoluto planeado.

—Los planes no siempre salen como tú quieres, jefa.

—Pero salen, al fin y al cabo.

El Ojo de las Greas había detectado a la sombra de Águila. En Japón.

xxx

La mujer aterrizó en el patio abandonado en el que se encontraba, sentado en un banco y comiéndose una hamburguesa como si no fuera el más importante de los seis líderes de Hybris, el hombre más buscado por el Santuario y aquel al que toda la humanidad debía respetar como un padre. Eso estaba bien, ya que en realidad no era tales cosas, pero nadie debía sospechar de ello, de momento.

Cuando la vio de lejos, sintió un estremecimiento que supo ocultar dando un bocado muy sonoro y maleducado. No se había fijado mucho en ella mientras surcaba los cielos, para tener la emoción del primer encuentro. Ahora veía a una mujer alta, de largas piernas y fuertes brazos, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas y aún más tapándole la mitad del rostro, de modo que el negro y rizado cabello salía al aire en forma de mechones. El lado bueno no era mucho mejor, era evidente que había conocido los golpes y el ojo, de pupila rosada, estaba siempre abierto. En el peto de la armadura negra que vestía todavía podían verse rastros de sangre, roja como los labios que curvaba en una sonrisa tan encantadora como peligrosa. Le faltaba una oreja.

—Hipólita de Águila Negra —se presentó la mujer.

—Bienvenida —dijo él, dando otro bocado—. ¿El ánfora de Atenea?

—En este lugar puede verte.

—Puede verme en todos los lugares. Akasha de Virgo tiene el Ojo de las Greas. ¡Hola, Akasha! ¿Se oye bien? Tengo aquí a una amiga que quiere verte.

Hipólita se quedó mirándolo, tal vez extrañada de verlo ponerse de pie de un salto y soltar tales gritos al cielo, tal vez viendo un error en el papel que estaba representando. Era difícil leer la expresión de una mujer con media cara arruinada y un ojo tan raro. Contuvo la tentación de leerle la mente terminándose la hamburguesa. Eso lo echaría todo por tierra, tenía que jugar limpio en todo, menos en la parte en que jugaba sucio.

—Siempre fuiste un poco raro —reconoció Hipólita—, pero has sabido mantener en pie Hybris todos estos años, porque sabías que una lucha frontal con el Santuario no era conveniente. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

—Todo o nada, eso es lo que ha pasado —argumentó él—. Si Akasha logra el favor de Poseidón, dejará de plantearse una alianza con nosotros y nos aplastará. ¡Está deseando hacerlo! Si queremos negociar, debemos hacerlo desde una posición fuerte.

—Ya tenemos el ánfora de Atenea. ¿Por qué no entregarla ahora?

—Porque eso es lo que Akasha ofreció, nosotros debemos subir la apuesta, como hizo ella. Romper el sello, liberar a Poseidón.

Hipólita ni siquiera parpadeó ante la insinuación. Claro que era imposible hacerlo con ese ojo, siempre fijo en él. Le daba escalofríos.

—Tu plan tiene sentido, salvo por un detalle.

—¿Cuál sería ese detalle?

—Romper el sello de una diosa olímpica está más allá de nuestras fuerzas.

—¿Está en manos de Oribarkon, no? Es un mago. Dile que haga lo suyo. Magia.

Divirtiéndole tal ocurrencia, hizo como si se sacara una chistera y metiera la mano en ella, para sacar un conejo. Pero como no había chistera, ni conejo, Hipólita no sonrió, sino que se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto, llevaba cinco años fuera del campo de batalla, reducida a ser la amante del jefe mientras se recuperaba y fortalecía. Romper los huesos de unos cuantos santos de plata era el entremés, lo que ella quería era el plato principal. Y en el mundo había doce dignos de ese título.

—Si te encuentras con Akasha, puedes darle una paliza, siempre que no la mates.

—Sé que no debo. Ya no es una niña de cinco años.

—¿Estoy oyendo un reproche? —preguntó él, curioso.

—Lo escuchas con frecuencia —dijo Hipólita en tono acusador—. Después de lo que ocurrió con mi hija, ese pequeño secreto tuyo me incomoda.

Si un tribunal celestial le preguntase en la otra vida, tendría que confesar. Le había tenido que leer la mente a aquella brava mujer, sacándole un nombre.

—Tu hija. Ethel.

—Murió en el Santuario, en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

—Y quieres venganza.

—Quiero la verdad, la venganza vendrá luego.

Mientras hablaban, Hipólita se había acercado más y más hasta él, manteniendo siempre fijo aquel ojo rosado. Sospechaba la verdad. ¿Qué podía hacer él para evitarlo sin ir demasiado lejos? Era los ojos y oídos de otro, no las manos.

«Si no puedo usar tus manos, usaré las mías.»

Saltó con ese audaz pensamiento cruzándole la cabeza y plantó un beso a la mujer, leyendo con el mero tacto el recuerdo de otros besos que ella había correspondido. Así logró ganársela por un instante eterno en el que ambos buscaron morderse, herirse, saboreando aquella agria mezcla de sangre, fuego y muerte que acompañaba a toda vida. Por fin olvidó que estaba interpretando un papel y dejó que este lo devorara. Se sintió en verdad quien aparentaba ser, deseó, más que ninguna otra cosa, saber qué tanto quedaba sano bajo la armadura negra y las vendas. Tan distraído estaba, que cuando Hipólita lo empujó pudo moverlo como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel.

El banco, atrás de ambos, no lo detuvo, sino que lo partió en dos con la espalda antes de rodar por el suelo. De milagro no acabó lamiendo un chicle pegado por ahí.

—Ve buscando a otro con el que negociar, por si acabo matando a Akasha de Virgo tal y como tú quisiste hacer hace trece años —dijo Hipólita, lanzándole esa acusación a la vez que bajaba sobre su pecho la bota metálica—. Continuaremos esto cuando vuelva.

La mujer de armadura negra le dedicó una sonrisa, pícara, antes de dar un enorme salto y perderse más allá de las nubes, como un cohete a propulsión.

Él, por otra parte, reía a pleno pulmón. ¿Besar a una mujer, ser empujado por ella al suelo y luego sentir aplastadas las costillas? Era un buen comienzo para la misión mediante la cual él, Tritos de Neptuno, pretendía salvar el mundo.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Shadir**. Esa misma sensación debió tener Akasha en todo el interrogatorio. Mira que tener que escucharlo mientras la herían con una espada maldita.

Gajes del oficio, supongo, esperemos que pueda salir de esta con bien.

**Ulti_SG**. Es muy ingeniosa, nuestra Akasha, pero Sneyder es más intransigente que un inspector de Hacienda. A él no le engaña cualquiera.

Sí, siempre debe haber personajes que no se plieguen a los intereses de la protagonista y que no por ello son villanos. Si no, hace ruido, como me pasó a mí con la princesa Deyanira en Heroic Age.

Hugin y Sneyder, uña y carne. ¿Cómo se las apañará cada uno por su propia cuenta? La pesadilla del santo de Cuervo comienza ahora.


	40. Neptuno 16

**Capítulo 29.**_** Leones**_

La escarpada colina se alzaba ante él, coronada por el castillo de los muertos. Viendo más allá de la niebla, de antinatural densidad, solo encontró la lenta e inevitable victoria de la naturaleza sobre la obra de los hombres una vez son abandonadas. Torres derrumbadas, paredes blancas tornadas en sucios muros recubiertos de musgo… Si no hubiese estado presente el día en que colapsó, no se daría cuenta de que era una ilusión.

Cerró el puño, concentrando allí el cosmos explosivo que latía en su interior. El _Gran_ _Bombardeo_ sería suficiente para arrasar con el lugar, librándolo de una molesta emboscada por parte de los caballeros negros. ¿El ánfora de Atenea, que por alguna razón el Ojo de las Greas detectaba en el castillo y Reina Muerte? Si era una falsificación, sería bueno que quedara enterrada. Si en cambio era la auténtica, había sobrevivido a numerosas Guerras Santas desde la era mitológica; era la herramienta de una diosa, ¿qué podía temer de una explosión, por poderosa que fuera?

Decidido, como siempre, echó hacia atrás el brazo para descargar el _Gran Bombardeo_, cayendo de rodillas a medio ataque. Le dolía el cuello, aquella parte de él golpeada hasta la extenuación por la legión de Aqueronte, que en el pasado trató de superar la protección de _Nemea_. Le dolía horrores, obligándole a abrir la boca para buscar aire fresco que pudiera apagar ese ardor inexplicable. Al hacerlo, tosió sin control un rato. El cosmos que había concentrado en el puño se dispersó un destello de luces.

Cerca, un hombre apoyado en un árbol reseco fue iluminado por tal despliegue.

—Fang.

Lo reconoció enseguida por las cadenas que le bajaban desde las mangas de la túnica, acabando en dos bolas de pinchos que rasgaban la tierra. Con aquellas armas únicas como prueba, poco importaba que una túnica azul celeste lo cubriera desde los pies a la cabeza, quedando el rostro tostado oculto bajo el embozo. Tenía que ser Fang de Cerbero, reputado miembro de la división Dragón.

—¿Han pasado por aquí el Caballero sin Rostro y la comandante de la división Cisne? —cuestionó Ban una vez estuvo cerca del santo de plata, le constaba que adoraba hacerse el sordo—. Sé que me oyes.

Cerbero no respondió esa vez, tampoco reaccionó a los otros dos intentos que la poca paciencia de Ban le permitía realizar. El santo de bronce miró a aquel hombre, terminando por recordar que trataba con alguien que bien podía echarse una siesta de tres días estando de pie. Se preparó para golpearlo.

—Dame nombres, no recuerdo títulos —dijo a tiempo Cerbero.

—El Caballero sin Rostro —insistió Ban, cediendo luego de un par de segundos sin reacción—, Adremmelech. La comandante de la división Cisne, Shaula.

—Adremmelech se volvió polvo delante de mí —dijo Cerbero, soltando en medio de la respuesta un sonoro bostezo—. Shaula no se quedó conforme y fue a buscarlo a las montañas. Ninguno cruzó la línea, como tú, así que no los perseguí.

Alzando la mano de plata con parsimonia, señaló la tierra.

—Yo no veo ninguna línea —objetó Ban.

—Es que está en mi imaginación. Todavía estás a tiempo de retroceder.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Además, por lo que pude sentir antes de llegar aquí, dejaste pasar a todo un batallón de caballeros negros.

—Sí, sí, creo que cruzaron —aceptó Cerbero, sin darle demasiada importancia—. No saldrán, claro. A menos que mi comandante me lo ordene, nadie que pase de la línea saldrá de la barrera que he levantado en el territorio de los Heinstein.

—Cien caballeros negros han pasado delante de tus narices. ¿Qué clase de custodio permite que todo el mundo entre en el lugar que vigila?

—Uno muy bueno. ¿Qué importa cuántos entren, siempre que nadie salga? Además, siempre doy un aviso, lo que pasa es que van por la vida sin mirar por dónde pisan.

Ban buscó con la mirada el punto al que el santo de Cerbero señalaba, encontrándose con un cartel tirado que rezaba, en inglés y alemán: «Puertas del Infierno. No pasar.»

—¿Es alguna clase de broma?

—Para Adremmelech y Shaula no. Para los caballeros negros y Lucile, sí. Supongo que pronto lo lamentarán. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Desde el momento en que el santo de Cerbero mencionó a Lucile, Ban había entendido la situación en la que estaba. Contrario a las expectativas de Akasha, no estaba siendo vigilado por espías a las órdenes de Sneyder, como Can Mayor y Can Menor, sino por la antigua comandante de la división Fénix, Lucile. Según las circunstancias, aquello podía ser incluso peor que lidiar con el honesto, directo e inhumano Sneyder; Lucile de Leo era ya impredecible antes de pasar por dos años de solitario encierro. Ahora que había pasado por semejante vejación, ¿podían pensar en ella como una aliada?

—Debo entrar ahí —dijo Ban cuando el santo de Cerbero le volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No deberías estar con tu superior, rumbo a Reina Muerte? ¡No me mires como si no entendieras por qué sé dónde está! La voluntad de una santa de oro se está extinguiendo, algo así lo sentiría desde cualquier rincón del mundo. Un alma, aliento de dioses, herida de la más abyecta forma. Tú sabes lo que eso significa, también fuiste herido con el hierro del infierno y desde tu corazón torturado solo pudiste enseñar a tus hijos a matar y dar muerte. ¡Los hijos de una ninfa!

—Y con eso he logrado que sigan con vida hasta el día de hoy —dijo Ban, inflexible—. Ahora, ¿me dejarás pasar por las buenas, custodio?

Ambos santos avanzaron un paso, seguros del deber que tenían que cumplir, pero no llegaron a enfrentarse. Luego de un nuevo bostezo, el santo de Cerbero se encogió de hombros, apartándose. No estaba de humor para pelear.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy raro? —preguntó Ban, pasándose la mano por el cuello. Seguía doliéndole, en especial cuando hablaba.

—El poder tiene un precio. El que busca detener el movimiento de los átomos debe aprender a suprimir sus emociones, quien camina entre las sombras ha de abandonar parte de su humanidad… Mi caso es similar, aprendí a crear y manipular el fuego alimentando la furia que hay en el corazón de todo hombre, una que consumiría a aliados y enemigos si no la controlo. Yo la combato día a día descansando siempre que puedo y no creo que sea más raro que lidiar con ella atiborrándose de pan, como hace otro. ¿Insistes en entrar en mi barrera?

—¿Te refieres a esa en la que cualquiera puede entrar y salir? —dijo Ban.

—Esa, pero antes de que añadas una locura más a tu vida, deja que te vea ese cuello.

xxx

Si Fang fuera en verdad un hombre compasivo, habría insistido en detener a Ban. No lo era, había sanado la herida abierta en el espíritu para salvarse de una suerte de dentera mística, por lo que el santo de León Menor no se molestó en darle las gracias antes de avanzar. Cinco pasos más tarde, sintió que el aire lo repelía y tuvo que ofrecer resistencia para dar el sexto, que quebró el mundo que tenía delante como si no fuese más que la imagen de un enorme espejo hecho pedazos.

Atrás, ya no podía verse al santo de Cerbero, sino un mar de niebla interminable. Enfrente, todo estaba igual que antes, con solo una diferencia.

—Esa mujer lo ha vuelto a hacer. Lucile, ¿de verdad eres humana?

Una docena de caballeros negros se movían de forma errática al pie de la colina, formando al tiempo un coro de risas enajenadas. Eran sombras de Fénix, también conocidos como Plumas Negras, jóvenes con nociones básicas del combate a los que Hybris ofrecía una armadura negra a cambio de lealtad eterna. Por ello, no siempre eran gente cuerda, siendo fácil engancharse a un poder cuando este era inmerecido. Sin embargo, lo que Ban veía ahora estaba más allá de eso. Las carcajadas seguían sin límite mientras la alegría y el dolor se confundían y las mejillas de todos eran marcadas por un mar de lágrimas. Pasó entre ellos muy alerta, como siempre, sin que ninguno prestara la más mínima atención a su presencia, estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de terminar con ese feliz tormento. Unos tratando de ahorcarse al no poder parar de reír, otros machacándose la cabeza contra la dura roca. Era el infierno.

El ascenso por la colina estuvo lleno de casos similares. No le extrañó que hubiera tantas sombras de Fénix, ya que recrear aquel manto sagrado, capaz de regresar de la muerte sin que nadie lo reparase, había sido el sueño de incontables alquimistas renegados, que chocaba contra un número no menor de fracasos. En el mundo podría haber cien, mil y hasta diez mil copias, de modo que no era común ver a un guerrero digno bajo aquella prenda impía, como tampoco lo era verlos en tan deplorables condiciones. Llanto, risa, furia… Las emociones de quienes creyeron estar en el antiguo castillo de Hades, sin imaginar que se hallaban en la prisión personal de Fang de Cerbero, habían sido elevadas hasta la más irrisoria exageración. Llegó a toparse con casos en los que parecían sentir una tristeza y alegría simultáneas, ambas tan dolorosas que les llevaban a golpearse a sí mismos, desgarrando la piel y mandando a volar dientes y sangre a partes iguales, sin llegar nunca al cerebro.

En más de una ocasión, le rogaron la soñada muerte, el descanso prometido. Y siempre pasaba de largo. Al igual que Fang, él no era un hombre compasivo.

xxx

Tras recorrer la mayor parte del castillo —debiendo recordarse que no podía ser real, a pesar de los olores, las imágenes y sonidos que captaba—, Ban llegó a una sala circular. La reconoció como el recinto al que sus hermanos llegaron cuando invadieron la fortaleza, hacía tantos años. Aquel día, cayeron desde la vidriera en el techo. Miró hacia arriba, notando que seguía rota, dando paso al cielo nocturno.

—No estoy tan arriba.

La voz, melodiosa, precedió a una imagen a la que pocos sobrevivían. Allí estaba, firme sobre una pirámide formada por caballeros negros, magnífica en su manto de oro. Del casco, que asemejaba a las crines del león, caía el largo y lacio cabello dorado, enmarcando el rostro enmascarado; el peto y la cintura, al menos en forma, guardaban cierta similitud con las posteriores armaduras de los centuriones romanos; las ornamentaciones, clásicas, eran variadas, sobre todo en las extremidades, aunque sin llegar a afectar la bella sencillez de una de las doce mejores protecciones del mundo.

—Lucile de Leo.

—Ban de León Menor —saludó Lucile—. Todavía no está listo.

—Esto no es un juego.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es un interrogatorio —dijo Lucile, divertida. Y tú eres un hombre fuerte, idóneo para el combate, inútil para esta tarea. Invitarte habría sido como darte un bisturí y esperar que fueras un buen cirujano.

—No creo que te esté yendo muy bien. Fuera del castillo sólo vi locos y suicidas. Y aquí dentro ninguno parece querer hablar.

—Prueba y error, prueba y error… —repetía Lucile, apuntando a varios cadáveres por toda la habitación, junto a columnas y paredes. Era evidente que se habían matado entre ellos—. Con los de allá fuera me limité a lo básico: intensificar emociones que ya sentían, introducir dos emociones contradictorias al mismo tiempo… Llevo dos años encerrada, necesito comprobar que mis poderes siguen funcionando como deberían.

Ban se acercó a la pirámide humana, montada sobre una elevación circular. Los caballeros negros, temblaban, empapados de sudor. Uno de ellos, el único cuya protección no era réplica de la de Fénix, rogaba por un momento de descanso.

—La mente humana es de lo más interesante. Una fobia suficientemente azuzada provoca alucinaciones muy vívidas. A ese le introduje aracnofobia y todo este tiempo ha estado convencido de que tiene arañas en la cara. El que no tiene casco, a su izquierda… Abre tanto los ojos porque he incrementado el miedo a la oscuridad que sentía de niño. ¡Lo creía superado cuando simplemente lo reprimía, pobre ingenuo! —exclamó—. Cada hombre que ves teme a algo distinto, y a su vez sienten terror hacia lo mismo…

—A ti —completó Ban, después de dar una vuelta en torno a aquellos hombres asustados—. ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?

—Götterdämmerung, desde luego —contestó, extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo—. _El ocaso de los dioses_.

Quizá reaccionando a aquella respuesta, la pirámide humana se derrumbó. El primero en ceder fue el caballero negro de armadura distinta a la de los demás, al que enseguida le siguió el resto. Como un castillo de naipes, todos cayeron al suelo sin remedio.

Todos excepto Lucile, que seguía en la misma posición, de pie sobre el aire.

xxx

—Hay algo que me molesta —comentó Makoto.

—Viajamos en un avión a reacción para evitar que perciban a dónde nos dirigimos —le respondió Azrael, quien pilotaba el jet—. Por un lado está Sneyder, al que ni siquiera Kiki podría distraer por mucho tiempo. Por otro, Lucile, que ha decidido competir con Akasha, como ya te expliqué. Apostaría porque es nuestra vieja amiga la que decidió actuar y que ahora debe encontrarse en el castillo Heinstein, después de seguir a nuestro señuelo, Ban. Además, está ese asunto del ánfora de Atenea. El Ojo de las Greas lo detectó en Reina Muerte y en ese castillo, que ni siquiera debería seguir en pie para empezar. Era inevitable dividir nuestras fuerzas, por menguantes que estas sean.

—No se trata de eso —se quejó Makoto, tratando de acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿No crees que todo esté sucediendo muy rápido? En pocos días han pasado demasiadas cosas. Tú y Akasha hacéis planes locos, el resto estará acostumbrado a seguiros, pero yo no. A mí se me aparecen Kiki y Sneyder y al minuto siguiente estoy cayendo de cabeza en el aeropuerto principal de Bluegrad, donde todos me están mirando. Eso te incluye a ti, que fuiste transportado con todo tu equipo. Las explicaciones pasan de largo y… ¿¡Siquiera me estás escuchando!?

Si bien Azrael asentía cada tanto, nunca desviaba la vista del frente. A Makoto le bastaba un vistazo a la cabina del piloto para saber que no podía culparlo: con más luces, botones y palancas de las que a alguien le pudiera interesar contar, así como pantallas, contadores, manecillas, números y artefactos extraños… Le dolía la cabeza con solo mirarlos, y Azrael debía saber para qué era cada cosa.

—Menos mal que no soy piloto —dijo el asistente como si tal cosa, acaso leyéndole la mente—. Si tuviera que trabajar en esto, me volvería loco.

«Lo hace para irritarte —se dijo Makoto—. No le hagas caso.»

Oyó unas pisadas y miró hacia atrás. Icario, santo de Boyero, lo miraba todo con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño, a pesar de los años que cargaba encima.

—No es tan sorprendente para quienes pueden moverse a la velocidad del sonido —comentó Azrael, a lo que Icario negó con la cabeza; en verdad estaba emocionado—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Espero que no sea comida, porque no traje.

—Mera quería ver la cabina.

Junto a Icario, estaba la santa de Lebreles. De fuerte complexión, metro noventa de altura, piel morena y pelo rojo trenzado, Mera era una superviviente de la batalla que reunió a los hombres y mujeres del Santuario contra la legión de Aqueronte. Destacada combatiente, era conocida por ser la más rápida en tierra entre los santos de plata, ni siquiera Marin de Águila la superaba en ese aspecto, salvo cuando volaba.

—También me gustaría saber si queda mucho —admitió Icario, sonriendo ante la actitud de Mera. Señalaba cada cosa que veía, sin hacer pregunta alguna. Lo que su silencio y máscara ocultaban, quedaba reflejado en gestos cada vez más entusiastas.

—Menos que hace un minuto, más que dentro de un minuto —bromeó Azrael—. ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita?

—Fría, distante… Es valiente, sobrevivirá —respondió Icario, forzando una sonrisa—. Si no nos damos prisa…

«Durará más con vida —pensó Makoto, quien junto a Azrael había escuchado una explicación bastante resumida del _Lamento de Cocito_—. No debió venir con nosotros.»

El estilo de combate de los santos de Atenea era menos rígido de lo que podía intuirse al conocer cómo el ejército se dividía en bronce, plata y oro. La mayoría dejaba aflorar las emociones durante el combate, que avivan la voluntad, tan importante como la fuerza y la velocidad, si no es que más. Gracias a ello era posible enfrentar hasta el frío del averno por un instante. El problema era lo que sucedía luego: la maldición, al ser enfrentada, se fortalece, volviendo atacar cuando el santo ya no cuenta con el impulso que le permite luchar hasta en las más peores condiciones. En cierto sentido, el _Lamento de Cocito_ volvía la esperanza de un santo en su contra.

—Cinco éramos suficientes para esta misión —comentó Makoto.

—La señorita tenía que venir —repuso Azrael, a lo que incluso Icario asintió, pesaroso—. Solo así superará el juicio de Sneyder. Además, es cierto que necesitamos comprender el alcance de nuestro enemigo.

—Azrael, al fin —dijo Makoto, resoplando—. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser tan así, ni por el bien de la chica a la que dices proteger?

—No es una chica —espetó Mera de repente—. Es una santa de oro, que podría vencernos a todos sin mover un dedo, incluso en ese estado.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¡No quería decir eso! —trató de explicar Makoto, sin éxito.

Años como huérfano en Tokio, y otros tantos siendo entrenado en un Santuario sin Sumo Sacerdote, anterior a la invasión de Caronte. La imagen que alguna vez tuvo de las chicas, que como hombre debía proteger, chocó de frente con la generación de santos posterior al despertar de Seiya y los demás. Hoy en día, una cuarta parte del ejército de Atenea estaba compuesto por mujeres, quienes a su vez representaban un tercio de la élite, los santos de oro. Con todo, a veces olvidaba aquella situación, curiosamente siempre en ocasiones en las que alguna aspirante o santa estaba presente.

No volvió a abrir la boca hasta que Icario y Mera se retiraron, satisfecha ya su curiosidad por el mundo moderno. Luego, el silencio empezó a abrumarlo, tenía una pregunta que quería y no quería hacer. Al final se decantó por hacerla.

—¿Era una broma eso de que no eres piloto, verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo Azrael—. De niño debía manejar helicópteros de combate, pilotar un jet no puede ser muy diferente.

«Lo hace para irritarte —se recordó, apretando las manos—. No le hagas caso.»

—Si no acabas matándonos a todos, juro que lo haré yo.

—Oh vamos, ni que fuera tan complicado —dijo Azrael, obviando el estado de Makoto, que lo miraba con claro instinto asesino—. En todo caso, hay gente en el avión que podría salvarnos de cualquier inconveniente. Y hablando de eso, ¿me puedes sustituir? ¡Se me olvidó decirle algo a Icario!

Makoto no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Azrael ya había salido corriendo de la cabina. Entre maldiciones, llamaba al asistente mientras rezaba porque el avión permaneciera en el aire. Y lo que escuchaba desde detrás no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

—Lo prometido está en el maletín. Sí, ese. Justo encima de los explosivos.

La situación empeoraba con cada palabra. ¿Explosivos? ¿Azrael había puesto explosivos en un avión? Estúpido, inconsciente y psicópata eran los calificativos más suaves que salían de la boca de Makoto, sin que nadie pareciera escucharlo. El cielo estaba despejado, cierto, ¡pero aquella era la primera vez que se montaba en un avión!

—¡Traed a un piloto de verdad ahora mismo!

xxx

Ban de León Menor no era un hombre acostumbrado a la risa, mucho menos para burlarse de un adversario en desgracia. Al ver cómo los caballeros negros se arrastraban por el suelo, entre temblores y llantos más bien propios de niños, ni siquiera torció el gesto. Seguía centrando toda su atención en Lucile, que aplaudía desde lo alto.

—Espléndido, espléndido —repetía, extrañamente entusiasta ante un resultado aparentemente desastroso—. Mis poderes funcionan a la perfección. ¡Y siguen superando mis expectativas!

—Explícate —espetó Ban, apartando de una patada a uno de sus desvalidos enemigos, que trataba de aferrarse a él.

—Será un placer —dijo Lucile—. Alteré las emociones de estos inútiles dos veces: la primera fue para introducir una fobia que se adecuara a cada uno. Luego les prometí desaparecer sus miedos si me elevaban al cielo, ¡y enseguida buscaron la forma de lograrlo! Mas el temor les impedía colaborar; algunos se desesperaban, se mataban entre sí —apuntó, al tiempo que varios caballeros negros trataban de recomponer la pirámide, donde otros solo miraban—. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer yo, simple mortal, para impedir que el miedo devore la esperanza en el corazón humano?

—Empatía —sugirió Ban, pensando en lo insólito que era imaginar a aquellos hombres atemorizados trabajando en común—. A la esperanza de la propia salvación, sumaste el deseo de salvar al resto. Cuarenta hombres uniendo sus fuerzas, cada uno esperando servir al todo tanto como a sí mismo.

—Increíble, Ban usando la cabeza. ¿Qué ha hecho Akasha contigo, leoncillo mío? Has acertado, por supuesto. La clave es: empatía —dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra—. Con esas dos alteraciones, he podido dirigir a nuestros enemigos sin recurrir a una orden directa. ¡Y eso no es lo mejor!

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos pasos metálicos. A medio voltear, Ban distinguió al caballero negro dispar como la sombra de Erídano.

—Es el fin —aseguró aquel miserable. Tenía un tic en la cara, que reaccionaba a picotazos invisibles—. Al menos… ¡Al menos te venceré a ti, Bruja de las Emociones! ¡A ti que eres nuestra más poderosa enemiga!

Erídano Negro se rodeó de un cosmos flamígero, que no dudó en lanzar contra Lucile como si fuera el aliento de un dragón. La llamarada esmeralda cubrió por completo a la santa, elevando la temperatura del lugar hasta tornarlo en el infierno. Los hombres que pretendieron reformar la pirámide humana, al hallarse bajo los pies de Lucile, murieron: los de arriba, incinerados por completo; de los de abajo apenas quedaban las piernas y parte del torso, junto a brazos medio ennegrecidos.

Entre imaginarios picores, el caballero negro carcajeó, triunfante. Su fuego maléfico se extendía por el techo, amenazando con abrasar el castillo. No podía distinguirse si estaba teniendo efecto o no en Lucile, y él, loco de miedo y desesperación, no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Quemaría todo hasta los cimientos con tal de vencer a la culpable de su sufrimiento. Esa era al menos la opinión de Ban, quien nada hizo para impedírselo. En realidad, le sería más fácil sacar el ánfora de Atenea de un montón de cenizas, era justo lo que pretendía hacer desde un principio.

—Muere, muere, muere —clamaba el caballero negro, riendo y temblando al son de unas lágrimas que se evaporaban por el calor de las llamas.

—Vuestra más poderosa enemiga —repitió una voz risueña—. ¡Vaya broma! ¡Yo, Lucile de Leo, soy la más débil entre los santos de oro!

La exclamación se impuso al rugido de la llamarada esmeralda, que se extinguió en el mismo breve instante que acabó con la existencia del caballero negro. De aquel hombre desesperado, ni siquiera quedaron cenizas, mientras que Lucile seguía intacta bajo el ruinoso techo. Seguía teniendo el brazo extendido hacia el derrotado enemigo.

Con un solo vistazo, Ban pudo ver que las pocas sombras de Fénix que quedaban con vida hallaron una razón más para temer a la mujer, una que era natural, no artificial. ¿Qué otra emoción podían sentir al verla resistir sin barrera alguna las llamas que todo lo consumían, desde la pesada roca hasta el resistente acero? Ninguno de ellos debía tomarse en serio la declaración de Lucile, pues quien con tanta facilidad doblegaba la voluntad de todos los hombres, no podía ser considerada débil, en absoluto.

—Como iba diciendo —se calmó Lucile, bajando el brazo con calculada lentitud. Se dirigía a Ban, que apenas se recobraba de la impresión—. ¿Te sorprende verme suspendida en el aire? El responsable de esto no es el cosmos —aseguró—, no el mío, al menos. Sí, los caballeros negros crearon una pirámide para salvarse a sí mismos, para salvar a sus compañeros, así que me pregunté: ¿qué ocurre si uno falla?

—Anulaste la empatía del primer hombre a propósito —dedujo Ban—. Sabías que en su caso, el miedo se volvería desesperación, que fallaría a sus compañeros…

Lucile asintió, al tiempo que descendía con una elegancia única. Bajaba una escalera tan inexistente como las arañas de Erídano Negro, y su manto brillaba como el sol. Cuando pisó el suelo, los caballeros negros que quedaban se reunieron en derredor de ambos leones, incapaces de decidir por sí mismos qué hacer.

—Aunque uno falle, el todo sigue luchando por cada individuo, porque cada uno de ellos conoce el dolor de todos los demás. La voluntad de esos hombres me mantuvo, un paso que nos acerca más al _Götterdämmerung_. —Lucile se detuvo un momento, recién percatándose de la presencia de los caballeros negros—. El mejor de diez podrá seguir nuestro camino —sentenció antes de girar. Dio unos pasos, mirando a Ban por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Acaso no somos los leones de la diosa Atenea? Acompáñame, leoncillo, ¡el Hades nos espera!

Ban no era un hombre acostumbrado a la risa, así que no sonrió. Sin embargo, sí que caminó sin dudar tras Lucile, en tiempos su comandante. Tras los leones, antiguos hombres se volvían bestias de armadura negra, luchando por su supervivencia.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Oh, sí, los santos de Atenea quisieron ser más listos que Akasha, adelantándose a sus locos planes, y les robaron el ánfora de Atenea más rebelde de la historia del Santuario. ¿Qué cosas, no?

Desde antes de la edición que estaba esa frase y no la quise cambiar. ¡Es legendaria!

El anime nos ha enseñado que tener más vendas que una momia no impide tener pareja. Claro que el gran Makoto Shishio tenía sus dos orejas y sus dos ojos. Ah, la eterna pregunta, ¿es fuerte el que apalea a los santos, o son débiles los santos que apalean?

Por supuesto, hay tiempo para la charla y tiempo para la acción. Y llevamos varios capítulos de charla, ¿no? ¡Es tiempo de puñetazos!


	41. Neptuno 17

**Capítulo 30**. _**Descendiendo al infierno**_

Dentro del jet, todos notaron enseguida que estaban llegando a la isla.

Pequeña y de naturaleza volcánica, se encontraba en pleno Pacífico Sur, bajo el Ecuador. Desde el centro, la Montaña de Fuego escupía terribles vapores que, sumados al sol implacable, mantenían un suelo infernal día y noche. Apenas existía vegetación, mucho menos árboles, de modo que jamás había resguardo del calor. En aquel lugar, la lluvia no era relacionada con agua cayendo del suelo, sino con llamas que bien podían caer sobre hombres durmiendo. Aquel era el caldo de cultivo de los caballeros negros, su hogar y prisión. Tenía bien merecido ser considerada la isla más cercana al infierno.

—¿Te trae malos recuerdos? —se interesó Makoto.

—La mitad de los aliados que traje de allí están muertos, ejecutados por Sneyder. No me extraña que el resto reniegue del Santuario —dijo Azrael, apesadumbrado.

—Tres de ellos trabajan para la Fundación, ¿no?

—No es lo mismo.

La respuesta de Azrael, tan seca, sorprendió a Makoto. ¿Qué había sido de ese chico entusiasta que apostaba por poner un arma de fuego en la mano de cada guardia? ¿Tanto le había afectado fracasar en el intento de convertirse en santo? Cambió de tema.

—No me has contado cómo haremos para bajar.

—Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento —dijo Azrael—. Tenemos que estar justo encima del objetivo, ¿cómo piensas sorprender al enemigo si caes en el agua?

—Estamos a diez mil metros —le recordó Makoto.

—Sois santos. ¿Qué es esa altura para vosotros? Todo irá bien si seguimos el plan: un grupo de santos cae a la vez que _Morpheus_, que adormecerá a Hipólita dejándola lista para ser reducida. Ni siquiera habrá batalla, te lo garantizo.

—A mí no me han hablado de ningún plan —se quejó Makoto, tensando la mandíbula.

—Ah, claro. Eres el copiloto, así que no vas a bajar. ¡Ni siquiera tendrías que llevar puesto el manto de Mosca!

Antes de que Makoto respondiera, una fuerza invisible afectó al espacio aéreo circundante, provocando que el avión temblara. Un par de kilómetros más allá, el sol naciente era eclipsado por una línea de intensa y negra luz.

—Nada de vomitar en la cabina —pidió Azrael.

—Eso sería el menor de nuestros problemas —gruñó Makoto, pálido—. ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? —Entre gritos, señaló la línea en el horizonte, que en un instante se convirtió en un gigantesco ojo de iris rosado. Un ojo humano.

—Supuse que era algo normal para vosotros…

Azrael enmudeció a media frase. El ojo, tomando el firmamento por párpados, estaba fijo en ellos, manteniendo el jet inmovilizado.

—¿Hipólita puede hacer esto? —cuestionó el asistente, haciendo toda serie de pruebas para poner el avión en marcha. Ninguna funcionaba.

—No podía cuando la conocí —dijo Makoto.

Haciendo un gesto de asentimiento, Azrael se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la cabina. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el santo de Mosca lo agarró del hombro.

—Dime que no vas a volar el avión —exigió Makoto, un segundo antes de que todo empezara a temblar. El ojo se había movido, provocando vibraciones en el cielo circundante, acaso la piel de un gigante como el que Lesath y Emil enfrentaron en Bluegrad—. ¡Júrame por Atenea que no vas a volar el avión!

—Claro que no, ¿por quién me has tomado? —Azrael abrió la puerta en cuanto Makoto lo soltó, al tiempo que gritaba—: ¡Señorita! ¡Hipólita nos ha descubierto! ¡Plan B!

Por supuesto, Makoto sabía tanto del plan B como del anterior, así que solo le quedaba seguir a aquella gente a ciegas. Vio a Icario de Boyero entrar, firme como una lanza inmune al paso del tiempo y envuelto en un cosmos níveo que parecía restarle años. Solo los cabellos canos, revueltos, le recordaban la edad que el veterano tenía.

—No estamos sordos joven —se quejó Icario, jovial—. Abrimos la puerta de emergencia en cuanto empezaron las turbulencias. Si esa mujer nos cree derrotados, se va a llevar más de una sorpresa.

En el espacio entre la cabina y el ojo podía distinguirse una figura oscura huyendo de varias líneas de fuego, producto de la tremenda velocidad con la que Icario manipulaba diez esferas de metal. Observando aquella batalla, Makoto se trasladó a lo poco que sabía de la historia pasada del Santuario, es decir, lo que Geist le había contado. Ya en épocas remotas, cuando la distancia entre cada casta del ejército de Atenea rara vez era puesta en duda, existían dos excepciones que se daban generación tras generación. La primera era la del santo de Altar, la Plata sobre el Oro, quien suplía al Sumo Sacerdote cuando este no estuviese presente; la segunda era el santo de Boyero, el Bronce sobre la Plata. Según la leyenda, el primero que ostentó tal título recibió de Atenea el don de manipular cualquier metal, así como la voluntad de un manto sagrado. Y la única forma de hacer frente a tan notable habilidad era despertar y dominar la esencia del cosmos.

«El Séptimo Sentido —pensó Makoto—. Aquel que solo estaba reservado a doce entre todo el ejército de Atenea. Hasta ahora.»

—Debían ser doce —comentó Azrael, descolocando a Makoto, que tardó en entender que no se dirigía a él—. Había doce esferas de _gammanium_ en el maletín, ¿no?

—Había —repitió Icario—. Esa mujer rompió dos con las manos desnudas.

—Me dijo que podía enviar una de esas hasta el fondo del océano y volverla a traer hasta aquí en unos segundos. ¿La vejez le hace tender a la exageración, capitán?

—Eras un chico tan respetuoso y mírate ahora, Azrael, dudando de la fuerza de un santo de Atenea como haría cualquier extranjero.

—Me adelanto a que ponga en duda la calidad del _gammanium_ artificial.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Aunque sea nuestra enemiga, hay que reconocer que Hipólita es fuerte. No me extraña que el Santuario mandara a cinco santos de plata para someterla.

—El Santuario tomó una mala decisión —aseguró una voz femenina. Hasta aparecer tras Icario, ni Makoto ni Azrael imaginaron que se trataba de Akasha, pues el tono que usaba era frío, impropio de ella. La piel que el uniforme y la máscara dejaban al descubierto tenía una palidez propia de un soldado del inframundo—. Ahora nos toca a nosotros pagar los platos rotos. Makoto, vienes con nosotros.

—Desde luego —dijo el santo de Mosca, que entendió la orden como una pregunta. Mientras se disponía a salir, miró a Azrael, extrañado de que no se moviera—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Es hora de abandonar el barco! ¡El avión! Quise decir el avión.

Azrael restó importancia al error con un gesto, antes de regresar al asiento del piloto.

—Plan B. El jet servirá como señuelo mientras el resto desciende hasta la isla. Solo yo puedo pilotarlo, así que me quedo. Supuse que el copiloto se ocuparía de mi seguridad —lanzó al aire, mirando a los tres santos.

—Makoto solo es útil en combate cercano —contravino Akasha, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Icario será tu nuevo copiloto. Debéis alejaros de aquí y seguir con el plan.

—Asumiendo que esa cosa dejara de controlar el jet —dijo Azrael, señalado el ojo en el cielo—, no estoy seguro de poder esquivarlo, señorita.

Era difícil saberlo por la máscara, pero pareció que Akasha miraba hacia la rosada pupila, sobre la que todos los presentes pudieron ver un destello dorado que pronto tornó en una increíble explosión. El jet vibró por completo a la vez que un fulgor consumía aquel ojo enorme junto a cualquier nube que hubiese a un kilómetro de distancia. Sobre las cabezas de los santos, un cuervo graznaba lleno de temor.

—Sí que podría derrotarnos sin mover un solo dedo —dijo Makoto, igual que el cuervo.

—Ha sido increíble, señorita —musitó Azrael, con los ojos brillando de admiración.

—Alejaos, no quiero oír más excusas —apuntó Akasha, tan autoritaria como podía ser. En cuanto colocó su mano enguantada sobre el corazón, todos los presentes imaginaron cuáles serían sus palabras—. Los santos no mueren.

—Los santos y los secretarios de los santos no mueren —aportó Makoto, desganado.

Akasha se retiró, dedicando solo una mirada a Azrael, quien tampoco dijo nada. Ambos parecían seguros de volver a encontrarse. Makoto, por su parte, estaba alicaído, y antes de seguir los pasos de la general, giró hacia donde Icario se encontraba.

—Solo sirvo para el combate cercano —murmuró, resentido.

—Ay, joven. —Icario golpeó la espalda de Makoto con tal fuerza, que por poco lo sacaba de la cabina—. Cada quien es bueno en lo suyo.

—Lo sé, pero… Bueno, da igual. —El santo de Mosca se dirigió a Azrael antes de marcharse—. En serio, ni se te ocurra volar el avión.

—Y tú no vomites mientras caes.

Azrael miró hacia atrás, mientras Icario ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. No había nadie, Makoto y los demás habían saltado.

xxx

Así como otros castillos antes que él, la residencia de los Heinstein guardaba muchos secretos, aunque no tan banales como los de la mayoría.

—Es como una canción. ¿Puedes oírla, mi leoncillo?

Él veía la brillante niebla en el fondo de la escalera espiral, que en intervalos regulares se alzaba como una columna de maléfico verdor. Olía la muerte y la enfermedad, tan intensas que desearía arrancarse la nariz con tal de dejar de hacerlo. Y oía, sí, un constante lamento, gemidos de incontables almas en pena. Sin embargo, Ban no escuchaba la melodía de la que hablaba Lucile.

—Oigo mis pisadas y las tuyas.

—Sigues siendo tan buen conversador como siempre.

—Si quieres hablar de algo, dime qué haces aquí.

Lucile soltó una risita.

—No quieres saber qué _hago_ aquí sino por qué _estoy_ aquí.

Por toda respuesta, Ban se encogió de hombros.

—Seguí a la bruta de tu hija desde isla Thalassa —explicó Lucile, que volvió a reír al escuchar un gruñido—. No te enfades conmigo por decir la verdad, leoncillo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa isla? —cuestionó Ban, implacable.

—Buscaba un regalo para una amiga. Un ánfora de intrincados dibujos y divino contenido, para ser exactos. La tendría en mis manos si el líder de Hybris no hubiese decidido lanzar ese ataque desesperado. ¡Qué necio resultó ser!

—Menudo señuelo estoy hecho.

Al soltar aquel comentario, Ban empezó a toser sin control, con los humos del inframundo inundándole los pulmones. Tan intenso fue el dolor que lo embargó que debió aferrarse a la pared para no dejarse caer al otro lado, la entrada al inframundo.

—El tiempo pasa para todos, supongo —comentó Lucile, divirtiéndole aquella escena. A la vez que volteaba, la niebla se elevó en como un pilar de luz en aquel recinto sin antorchas, tiñendo el manto de Leo con un tono verdoso—. Yo creo que Akasha te envió aquí para darme pena, no para servir de señuelo.

Ban gruñó, señalando al hombre que ascendía a espaldas de Lucile. Aseado y bien vestido, como siempre, Altar Negro subía los escalones sin la más mínima precaución.

—Es injusta, joven—apuntó el hombre, sin detenerse—. El Aqueronte reclama el alma de tu compañero, pero no es capaz de arrancársela. ¡Ban de León Menor sigue con vida a un paso del Hades! Una hazaña impresionante, si me permiten decirlo.

El recién aparecido se detuvo a dos pasos de Lucile para cuando esta dio la vuelta, distinguiendo enseguida un diminuto brillo aguamarina en la pupila de su ojo derecho.

—No tan impresionante como controlar al líder de Hybris —halagó Lucile—. ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando me encontré con él, era inmune a mis poderes.

—Tratándose del nieto de un dios, ¿podía esperarse lo contrario? —lanzó el hombre—. Ningún descendiente del pueblo de Mu podría doblegar la voluntad de alguien como él, ni siquiera una tan poderosa como usted, joven.

—Me subestima, caballero.

De pronto, varias figuras cayeron desde lo alto, rodeando a los leones. El oportuno alzamiento de la niebla reveló que se trataba de las pocas sombras de Fénix que habían sobrevivido a la criba y ganado así el derecho a ser las marionetas de Lucile.

—Una escuadra de amigos invisibles —comentó el extraño sujeto, relajado—. Ahora los veo, ¡y ahora no!

El aparente Altar Negro se había limitado a cerrar y abrir los ojos, momento que los caballeros negros aprovecharon para lanzarse al ataque. Sin embargo, cuando tres de ellos estaban a punto de golpear a su objetivo, todos desaparecieron a la vez. No fue igual que la muerte de Erídano Negro, desintegrado por un poderoso ataque, sino que habían desaparecido sin más, como por arte de magia.

Lucile se acercó un paso, interesada, mientras que Ban se retiró hacia las sombras.

—Soy Tritos de Neptuno —se presentó, inclinándose—. Maestro en todas las artes de la _Raza de Plata_, coloquialmente conocidas como poderes psíquicos. ¿Te sientes cómodo en mi castillo, Ban? ¿Disfrutaste torturando a mi ejército imaginario, Lucile?

—Mucho —respondió Lucile, con más interés que temor—. Sentían como humanos, sufrían como humanos, ¡ni siquiera imaginé que alguno fuera una ilusión! —En su entusiasmo era palpable la curiosidad, el viejo pecado de la raza humana.

—Cuando Hipólita decidió que los caballeros negros que me acompañaban eran reales, empezaron a serlo —se explicó Tritos—. Desde ese momento hasta ahora, se podría decir que eran humanos, más o menos, y ocurre lo mismo con este lugar. Si un observador se cree la ilusión que he construido, sin albergar ni la más mínima duda, la vuelve realidad. Es una de mis más preciadas habilidades, sobre todo porque, si alguien la utilizara en mi contra —miró a Lucile frunciendo el ceño, reclamándole su estratagema—, me basta con recordar que todo surgió de mi mente. ¿Satisfecha?

—Sí. Y asumiendo que estás siendo sincero, ¿no podrías tú ser también una ilusión? —dedujo Lucile, ávida de saber.

—No me limito a crear ilusiones, joven —objetó Tritos—. Puedo, por ejemplo, controlar la mente de cualquier ser humano, sea a distancia o introduciéndome en ella desde el plano astral. El hombre que ahora ves tiene mucho en común conmigo. Ambos somos personas tranquilas por lo general, apasionados en nuestra labor. Tan solo nos diferenciamos en que, donde él pretende derribar el Olimpo, yo existo para protegerlo.

—Es pronto para responder con evasivas, ¿no te parece?

—Si cree que soy una ilusión, está bien. —Tritos desapareció del mismo modo que los caballeros negros, solo para manifestarse en el aire, al revés. Tanto el cabello como la chaqueta caían por efecto de la gravedad, y por un instante fugaz, el rostro de Altar Negro dio paso a uno más redondeado y pálido—. Aunque, si seguimos esa línea, ¿no podría ser lo mismo con su compañero? Ya no está a su lado. ¿Y usted? —Apareció al costado de Lucile, permitiéndose jugar con su cabello. Se acercó un poco, hablándole en susurros—. ¿Está segura de ser real? ¡Por todos los dioses! Ahora que lo pienso… —Se esfumó en el aire, regresando a su posición inicial, extendió los brazos, como queriendo cubrir todo el lugar—. ¿Este mundo existe, o solo lo estoy soñando?

Un estallido sónico respondió aquella pregunta, retumbando por toda la zona. Desde las alturas, como un león hecho de fuego, Ban saltaba de una pared a otra, incrementando a la vez velocidad y potencia con cada salto. Al final, más rápido de lo que nunca había sido, se abalanzó sobre Tritos con el puño en ristre.

xxx

El cielo nuboso se partió tras el salto de los cuatro santos. Akasha, Makoto y Mera se limitaban a caer, mientras que Hugin planeaba apoyándose en dos alas de negro plumaje, dispuesto a asegurar el descenso de sus compañeros.

A un par de kilómetros de distancia, Hipólita ya solo lidiaba con siete de las esferas que Icario había enviado en su contra, de modo que en cuanto vio a sus objetivos cargó hacia ellos, perseguida por el llameante _gammanium_. Hugin, sabedor de la terrible fuerza de Águila Negra, movió sus alas con violencia, convirtiendo el aire en derredor en sendos sables de viento hipersónico que Hipólita atravesó sin sufrir daño alguno.

Hugin maldijo entre dientes, alzando un cosmos plateado del que emergieron dos cuervos. Con un gesto, envió a sus criaturas contra Hipólita, sumándolas al asedio de las siete piezas oscuras al tiempo que rezaba porque al menos la alcanzasen una vez, eso sería suficiente. No llegó a ocurrir, ni siquiera estuvieron cerca. Por mucho que las aves se coordinaran, Hipólita, tan veloz como el rayo y con una habilidad que los santos de plata solo podían soñar, seguía siendo inalcanzable para ellas.

«Ha nacido para pelear en el aire —decidió Hugin—. En el cielo, ella es invencible.»

Tal vez aburrida de esquivar tan lentos obstáculos, Hipólita decidió reducirlos aplastando dos de las esferas de _gammanium_. Hugin, sorprendido de ver que la fuerza de aquella mujer estaba más allá de la habilidad de Icario, empezó a aletear a razón de mil veces por segundo, descargando un igual número de cuchillas de aire en aquellos espacios que el metal y sus cuervos no podían cubrir, de modo que no tuviera otra salida más que evitarlos y quedar vulnerable. La mujer, empero, lo tomó como un desafío y deshizo todas de un solo golpe veloz, que barrió los cielos con una onda de choque.

—Te crees muy fuerte —trató de decir Hugin en medio del estallido—. ¡Ahora verás!

Tras un nuevo aleteo, varias plumas negras cayeron sobre Hipólita, quien las esquivó colocándose tras los cuervos y provocando así que las aves fueran despedazas por los proyectiles. Hugin sonrió, habiendo previsto aquello, pero pronto debió cambiar el gesto al sentir que algo lo golpeaba. Empezó a caer hacia un lado, y al buscar la razón, se encontró con que le faltaba un ala, una que Hipólita sostenía en un brazo.

Tener a semejante enemiga a tan pocos metros llenó de miedo a Hugin; sin dudarlo, el santo de Cuervo lanzó un puñetazo. No acertó, y a la vez que veía una nube desgarrándose como efecto colateral del golpe fallido, sintió la pérdida de la segunda ala. Entonces una mano fuerte, sin duda la de Hipólita, lo agarró de los cabellos, usándolo de escudo humano ante cuatro esferas de _gammanium_. El metal, todavía dirigido por Icario, trataba de llegar a Hipólita sin dañar a Hugin, pero la mujer se aseguraba de mover el cuerpo de aquel en el momento justo. Entre gritos terribles, Águila Negra alardeaba de estar por fin protegida por un manto de plata.

Hugin solo pudo ver, lleno de impotencia, cómo era golpeado una y otra vez por aquellas esferas, hasta que el vejestorio que las controlaba se dio cuenta de que no podía superar el juego de Hipólita y pretendió alejarlas del lugar. ¡Demasiado lento! Ni tan siquiera pudieron cruzar cien metros antes de que un brillo rosado las rodease, inmovilizándolas del mismo modo que ocurrió con el avión y luego aplastándolas con una presión de miedo. Pulverizadas aquellas armas, nada impedía a Águila Negra perseguir al resto de santos, que todavía no pisaban tierra.

«¿Nada? —se cuestionó Hugin, lleno de vergüenza. ¡Era un santo de plata, nacido bajo la constelación de Cuervo! La rabia se impuso al miedo que sentía, permitiéndole notar lo que Hipólita mantenía en la mano libre: sus alas—. Tu arrogancia será tu perdición.»

El cosmos de Hugin se expandió como una explosión de luz plateada, a cuyo término ambos, santo y sombra, quedaron cubiertos por un capullo de negro plumaje.

Uno, dos, tres. Esos fueron los valiosos segundos que duraron las plumas de cuervo, incrementando de forma constante el peso de los cautivos. A pesar de que tal estratagema lo llevó a un estado en que apenas podía respirar, Hugin llegó a saborear la victoria cuando en el cuarto segundo todo fue deshecho. Un brillo rosado nació en el interior del capullo, desintegrándolo con la misma facilidad con la que había destruido las esferas de _gammanium_. Hugin empezó a caer, mientras que Hipólita permaneció en su posición, en el cielo que dominaba.

Formarse unas alas nuevas no cambiaría nada, tampoco invocar a un nuevo _eidolon_. A esas alturas él ya aceptaba que en el aire no era rival para Hipólita hiciera lo que hiciese. Miró abajo, viendo que los demás aún estaban a varios miles de metros de la isla. Era lo malo de las batallas entre santos, el tiempo parecía avanzar más de lo que en realidad avanzaba, de tal suerte que la proverbial Batalla de los Mil Días entre dos santos de oro no era tan descabellada como pudiera parecer en un principio. Giró, contemplando cómo el cosmos de Hipólita se volvía visible por primera vez: el aura sombría que solo un caballero negro podía manifestar, con aquel brillo rosado brillando en el único ojo sano que le quedaba. Tras tal visión, Hugin entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

—_Necesito ayuda_ —confesó el santo de Cuervo, dirigiéndose hacia la mente de Akasha—. _No puedo hacer esto solo._

Desde Hipólita, miles de _Meteoros Negros_ cayeron sobre los cuatro santos en caída libre, deteniéndose ante un colosal muro invisible. El ataque prosiguió a pesar de los primeros diez mil fracasos, formando poco a poco una mancha que se extendió por el campo de fuerza hasta deshacerlo por completo, para horror de Hugin. ¡Ni siquiera la barrera de Akasha de Virgo bastaba para frenar a Hipólita! Ese fue el fugaz pensamiento que tuvo el santo de Cuervo antes de ver cómo una nueva barrera sucedía a la anterior, que si bien era deshecha del mismo modo, no caía lo bastante rápido como para que no se formara antes una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta.

Ni uno solo de los _Meteoros Negros_ les alcanzó durante la caída, pues estaban bajo el ala del ángel dorado en que se había convertido Akasha.

«Séptimo Sentido —pensó Hugin—. Vamos a tener problemas allá abajo.»

xxx

Las paredes del recinto tenían agujeros por todo punto que Ban hubiese usado de apoyo; abajo, todo había desaparecido, ampliando las vistas al verdor de la boca del infierno. Más allá de aquello, ni Ban, ni Lucile, ni Tritos, el misterioso sujeto con la apariencia de Altar Negro, habían sufrido daños.

—Te puedes ahorrar toda esa palabrería —recomendó Ban, a un pie del abismo—. Sea este mi mundo o tu sueño, seguiré siendo un santo de Atenea.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Tritos, flotando en el centro del lugar—. Solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente. He venido en son de…

Tan impredecible como solía ser, Lucile se lanzó contra Tritos, quien la esquivó por poco. Ban no pudo seguir aquel movimiento, ni los que le sucedieron. En un instante, la zona se llenó de haces de luz dorada, desde el escalón que la separaba del infierno, hasta la entrada al recinto; era el rastro de Lucile de Leo, quien corría en el aire en pos del escurridizo enemigo. Tritos, por su parte, la evitaba con una mezcla de teletransportación y diplomacia.

—No pretendo pelear, ¡no puedo pelear! —juraba Tritos, doscientos metros por encima de Ban—. ¡Deje de perseguirme, joven!

—Lo haré cuando seas sincero —respondió Lucile, imponiendo el dorado de su cosmos a los vapores del infierno—. O tal vez no, esto me divierte, ¡en verdad me divierte!

—Yo tratándola de mujer y resulta que es una niña —comentó Tritos. En aquel momento, a ojos de Ban, aquel hombre parecía estar en cien lugares a la vez—. ¿De verdad es tan importante si soy o no una ilusión?

—Nací para ser la mejor —respondía Lucile, frenando por un momento la persecución. Ella estaba a un lado y él en el otro; ninguno parecía exhausto o molesto—. ¿Cómo me deja que exista alguien capaz de hacer lo que yo no?

—Da la casualidad que yo también nací para ser el mejor —replicó Tritos, sonriente—. La caballerosidad solo es discriminación positiva, así que me permito preguntarle, niña: ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Qué descortés —dijo Lucile, retomando el ataque. Enseguida, la torre volvió a llenarse de figuras de luz e imágenes de Tritos, simultáneas a la discusión que sostenían—. ¡Veinticuatro!

—La última vez que conté —se manifestó a la diestra de Ban—, yo tenía diez mil años. Reconozco su potencial, niña, no es corriente ni entre los hombres, ni entre los Mu. Hay una fuerza detrás de sus poderes… —murmuró, hablando para sí por un momento—. Sin embargo, incluso los genios deben gatear antes de empezar a andar.

—Eres un poco peludo para ser un bebé —comentó Lucile, apuntando a su cabeza.

—Touché —se inclinó Tritos.

Ban veía todo aquello con una mezcla de enfado y temor. Aquel juego —pues eso era, una competición fortuita que ambos parecían disfrutar—, hablaba bastante bien de las capacidades del llamado Tritos. Lucile no era de las que daba golpes en vano; calculaba cada movimiento, tratando de que su enemigo se pusiera por sí solo a su merced. Y si no lo lograba, buscaba en las acciones de este un patrón, de modo que a cada fracción de segundo sus predicciones eran mejores. A pesar de ese estilo de combate y lo limitado del escenario, —si es que aquel par no había peleado fuera, saliendo por alguno de los agujeros sin que él se percatara—, Tritos seguía indemne.

—Caronte —espetó Ban, recordando la noche en que invadió el Santuario, recordando a los muertos. Ichi, Nachi y Geki.

—Es amigo mío, sí —admitió Tritos—. El hombre es tan serio que cuando se trata de bromear, acaba imitándome. No soy él, pero vengo a reiterar su oferta, ¿me creerá, santo de bronce, o será terco como ella?

—No tengo razones para… —quiso responder Ban, siendo interrumpido por Lucile en un nuevo intento por alcanzar a Tritos. Este se apareció de nuevo en el centro, como sentado en una silla invisible—. ¡Basta!

—Vale, vale —dijo, Lucile, anulando la creciente furia de Ban con suaves golpecitos. El santo de bronce la miró, extrañado—. Claro que al no poder comprobar mi hipótesis, tendré que tomar todo lo que este hombre diga como una mentira.

—Testaruda, como todas las mujeres —bromeó Tritos.

—Generalizando, como todos los necios —replicó Lucile—. No he pretendido ofenderte. Me caes bien, en verdad, eres como un Kiki maligno.

—Más maligno —acotó Ban—. Si eres amigo de Caronte, sabes lo que hizo, sabes que no podemos perdonarlo. ¿Qué pretendes con toda esta treta? ¿Por qué utilizar el cuerpo del líder de Hybris, también nuestro enemigo jurado, para hablar de paz?

—No lo utiliza —insistió Lucile—. Si yo no puedo controlar al caballero negro de Altar, no es posible que este mago de feria pueda.

—Creía que ibas a dejarlo hablar —acusó Ban, a lo que la leona se encogió de hombros—. Habla de una vez, Tritos de Neptuno. Ahora es el momento.

Sobre la palma abierta de Tritos, se manifestó un recipiente blanco con asas a los costados, líneas doradas en relieve, y un sello sobre la tapa con una palabra en griego antiguo. El ánfora de Atenea, que contenía alma de Poseidón.

—Si supieran la mitad de lo que deberían saber, jóvenes, apreciarían lo irónico que es presentarme a ustedes de este modo. Lamentablemente, los humanos rara vez escuchan, así que iré directo a lo que les importa: he venido a ofrecer lo mismo que mi hermano, mi hermano de armas —decidió aclarar—. La más grande de todas las guerras se avecina y el Santuario deberá elegir: luchar a nuestro lado, los Astra Planeta, campeones de los dioses, guardianes de la Creación; o a favor del Hijo, quien anhela destruirla.

Al son de las palabras de Tritos, el escenario se difuminaba, y tanto Ban como Lucile sintieron cómo una fuerza los trasladaba a otro lugar: el pequeño templo en el que Pandora, la última entre los Heinstein, desató la muerte sobre todos sus seres queridos.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG **. Qué forma de complicarlo todo, ¿no? A ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Sí, Ban le ganó la partida a Filoctetes, el maestro 100% canon de Hércules. ¡Otra vez será, Phil!

Fue justo la idea hacer que los poderes de Lucile se vieran perturbadores, así que qué bueno. También fue con toda intención decirlo de la más débil precisamente por lo que dices, esa fama de los personajes de series de peleas de decir que todos son los más fuertes hasta que sale otro que también lo es. Todo un clásico.

Un día Makoto va a explotar con ese amigo suyo tan loco que tiene.

Los tiempos cambian, aunque por tardarme tanto en escribir y publicar se me adelantaron Saint Seiya Omega y Leyenda del Santuario. ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo!


	42. Neptuno 18

**Capítulo 31. **_**Reina Muerte**_

La isla que por milenios fue sinónimo de calor e infierno, ahora estaba cubierta de hielo. Hasta la Montaña de Fuego, responsable de volver inhabitable la mayor parte de aquella tierra, estaba congelada, con un enorme glaciar taponando la boca del volcán. El aire, que nunca antes había amenizado la tormentosa vida de quienes allí era destinados, era tan frío como el que solo podía hallarse en las más remotas regiones de Siberia.

—Solo hay alguien que pudo haber hecho esto —musitó Akasha—. Pero, ¿por qué Sneyder haría algo así? ¿Era eso lo que quería hablar con Shun?

Hugin fue el último santo en aterrizar, sin daños en el cuerpo gracias a la protección del manto de plata. Su rostro, en cambio, estaba marcado a la altura del labio, recordatorio de la vez que una de las esferas de Icario trató de acertar en la mano de Hipólita y le acabó dando a él. También había perdido un par de dientes, como demostró al sonreír.

—Para un hombre del Fénix, esto no es nada —aseguró, henchido de orgullo.

Desde los cielos, Hipólita cayó con la fuerza de un meteorito. El suelo tembló, y del cráter formado bajo los pies de Águila Negra, diminutos fragmentos de hielo volaron en todas direcciones. Los santos miraron a la guerrera con un dejo de admiración; a excepción de Akasha, todos la conocieron.

—Makoto —llamó Hipólita, todavía inclinada en medio del cráter—. Mataste a Geist, la mujer que te amaba, la mujer que amaste. ¿Te arrepientes de ello?

—No. Ella escogió su camino y yo el mío; ambos cumplimos con nuestro deber. Arrepentirme sería como insultar su recuerdo.

—Sí que has crecido, Makoto. Ya no eres un niño —continuó a la vez que se levantaba—. Esta vez, no bastará con un simple escarmiento.

Makoto y Mera retrocedieron un paso por puro instinto. Frente a ellos estaba la encarnación de los tiempos previos al despertar de los santos de bronce. Por sus mentes pasaron todas las veces en que aquella mujer y su rival, Jaki, les enseñaron el sabor de la derrota, el dolor y la impotencia. Cada combate contra ellos, los aspirantes al manto sagrado de Hércules, era una canción basada en huesos rotos, llanto y rendición. Ya en aquellos días, Hipólita no se detenía, mucho menos lo haría ahora.

—Todos os habéis convertido en santos y como tales os trataré. Es lo mismo para ti, Hugin, que tanto me has decepcionado allá arriba. ¿De qué sirvieron los años que pasaste observando combates en el coliseo? Supe que Kiki acabó apiadándose de ti y tu hermano años después de que me fuera y aquí estás, todo un santo de plata fracasando ante una simple sombra como yo. Debiste quedarte en tu tierra natal.

El santo de Cuervo dejó escapar una extraña risa, fruto de la desesperación. Él también recordaba el dolor, pues Hipólita golpeaba a cada rival que se le ponía enfrente con tal fuerza, que el daño que le infligía lo acababa sintiendo todo aquel que la viera luchar.

—Alguien como tú, Hipólita, jamás podría ser una simple sombra.

Envestida en la oscura imitación del manto de Águila, se podía adivinar una figura idéntica a la de Marin tras el cuerpo vendado. Apenas los labios, rojos y heridos, algunos cabellos y un ojo semejante al que se manifestó frente al avión allá arriba, quedaban libres del vendaje. Sin embargo, no por ello alguno de los presentes la consideraba débil, más bien, al contrario, se preguntaban cómo alguien en ese estado podía seguir con vida y luchar de esa forma.

Antes de que nadie se atreviera a romper el silencio que solo las olas del mar y el rumor del viento gélido acompasaban, la última esfera de _gammanium_ cayó a una increíble velocidad, comparable a la que Hipólita había exhibido en las alturas. Esta, empero, no hizo intento alguno por esquivarlo, sino que se dispuso a aplastarla con una sola mano. Pero Akasha se le adelantó, agarrando la pieza de metal para luego golpear con ella la armadura negra de Águila. La bola se pulverizó al instante, liberando un cosmos electrizante durante una fracción de segundo, sin causar daños visibles.

—Ya no podrás volar —aseguró Akasha.

Que Hipólita tardara en responder era un alivio para Makoto. Supuso que, al igual que él, no pudo seguir la velocidad con la que Akasha se acercó a ella. Hasta aquel momento había temido que Águila Negra hubiese alcanzado el nivel de los santos de oro, demasiado lejanos a su capacidad, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo.

—Ahora mismo, Icario tiene el control de tu armadura. Si vuelas o tratas de huir, te verás arrastrada de nuevo a esta isla; si intentas quitártela, triturará tus huesos.

—Ya veo. —Hipólita no dudó en saltar, pero en cuanto superó la altura de la Montaña de Fuego, cayó formando un cráter aun más profundo que el anterior. De milagro lo hizo de pie—. Los muchachos siempre me han hablado de la compasiva Akasha de Virgo, que a todo el mundo puede salvar, excepto a una niña pequeña.

—Ethel estaba lista para convertirse en la santa de Heracles, no era ninguna niña.

—La dejaste morir.

—Sí —admitió Akasha, para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Le fallé, no estuve con ella cuando más me necesitaba. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Piensas salvarme para lavar ese pecado? —Hipólita rio a carcajadas—. ¡La madre, en vez de la hija! Me temo que seré otro fracaso en tu larga lista, Akasha de Virgo.

—No seas tan presuntuosa —dijo Akasha con sequedad—. Es por Ethel que sigo aquí, no en esta isla en la que los dioses no posan jamás su divina mirada, sino en este planeta. Para que la muerte de Ethel no sea en mano, yo salvaré a este mundo, eso te incluye a ti, Hipólita de Águila Negra. No. Hipólita de Hércules.

—Usted no tiene la autoridad para…

—Silencio, Hugin —interrumpió Akasha, sin voltear—. Hipólita, conozco tu historia desde que acepté la máscara que por más de una década ha cubierto mi rostro. Eras la legítima heredera del manto de Hércules, todos pensaban así de ti incluso después de tu marcha, por eso pedí a Azrael que fuera a Reina Muerte, doce años atrás, para que retomaras el lugar que te correspondía —explicó, revelando sin pretenderlo uno de los tantos misterios que Makoto no entendía sobre las acciones del Santuario—. Quería que supieras lo que ahora puedo decirte. Jaki murió.

—Dos veces —soltó Makoto sin querer.

—Y con él murió la injusticia que se cometió contigo —continuó Akasha, como si no la hubiesen interrumpido—. Debo darle la razón a Hugin, y créeme que no lo hago a menudo, cuando dice que alguien como tú no nació para ser una simple sombra. No comprendo por qué escogiste esa cárcel —añadió, señalando la armadura negra—, que devora tu vida a cambio de un poder limitado, en lugar del manto de Hércules que te esperaba en el Santuario, que todavía te espera. No es tarde, ¿sabes? Tú, así como todos los caballeros negros, podéis volver al Santuario y uniros al único e inseparable ejército de Atenea, por el bien de este mundo.

—Fui deshonrada, ¿cómo podría regresar?

La agresividad que Hipólita dedicaba a Akasha en un principio, había desaparecido de su rostro conforme escuchaba sus palabras. Sin embargo, seguía lista para pelear.

—La estupidez de la máscara, supongo —masculló Hugin antes de escupir, sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio—. ¡La única deshonra está en vestir esa armadura, en rebelarte contra el Santuario! Agradezca no estar ante el señor Sneyder. ¡De estar él presente su cabeza ya estaría enfriándose en este suelo!

—Mera, que no vuelva a interrumpirme —ordenó Akasha. Atrás, la santa de Lebreles tapaba la boca de Hugin, quien solo insistió por unos segundos—. El propósito de la Ley de las Máscaras no es exiliar a nuestras compañeras, ni obligarnos a amar o matar. ¿Acaso que alguien rompiera tu máscara con esa intención, hace que dejes de ser una santa? ¿Eres menos que yo, que he ocultado mi rostro desde los cinco años? No lo creo.

—Si eso no te convence —terció Makoto con timidez—. El responsable de tu desgracia está muerto y el rostro que un día vejó… —tartamudeó a partir de ese punto, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. Ese rostro ya no existe.

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la isla, aunque no por demasiado tiempo. Sin previo aviso, el cosmos oscuro de Hipólita se liberó, proyectando cien mil _Meteoros Negros_ contra el grupo de santos. Akasha frenó la mayoría, generando el mismo campo de fuerza de doce capas que usó para salvarlos en el aire. Una tras otra, las capas eran deshechas por miles y miles de ataques, hasta que no quedó ninguna entre Akasha y los restantes. Cien estelas negras llegaron a rozar el uniforme de la general, quien pese al escaso tiempo para reaccionar logró esquivar todos los golpes.

—Eres rápida —aprobó Hipólita, admirada.

—El uniforme es prestado, así que estoy obligada a cuidar de él —dijo Akasha. Miró hacia donde estaban los santos, cerciorándose de que no habían sido alcanzados—. ¿Hay algo más, cierto? Otra razón que desconocemos, que te impide volver.

—No sé si tienes el poder de un santo de oro, pero sin duda eres digna de serlo —dijo Hipólita, ignorando la pregunta—. Si nos hubiéramos conocido doce años atrás, tal vez las cosas serían distintas… Sin embargo, no tiene sentido hablar de lo que no puede cambiarse, ¿verdad? Sirvo a Atenea como Hipólita de Águila Negro y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Entiendo. —Al oír los pasos de sus compañeros, Akasha extendió el brazo, indicándoles que se detuvieran—. Regresarás al Santuario bajo mi cuidado. Allí podrás exponer tu caso al Sumo Sacerdote. Sea lo que sea, debe tener solución. ¿Preparada?

—Preparada.

La escena se repitió por tercera vez: _Meteoros Negros_ borrando las doce capas de la barrera que Akasha desplegaba. No obstante, en aquella ocasión varios de los haces oscuros impactaron en el suelo. La cuarta capa no había sido borrada cuando un manto de oscuridad se extendió bajo los pies de la santa de Virgo, devorándola en el espacio de un instante. Luego, antes de que Makoto y los demás tuvieran tiempo de hacer algo, la oscuridad se deshizo en volutas de sombra, revelando nada más que un suelo congelado. No había ni rastro del cosmos de Akasha.

—Nací preparada —dijo Hipólita, sonriendo a los santos de plata—. Cuando termine con vosotros, cachorros, podré enfrentarme a vuestra ama en un uno contra uno.

Aún más veloz de lo que había sido en el aire, Hipólita embistió a Hugin, atravesándole el pecho con la mano extendida. Alrededor de aquel hueco empezaron a caer fragmentos del manto de plata, pero no sangre, ni una gota.

—La técnica de Pegaso Negro era un veneno capaz de matar a un hombre. La mía, por el contrario, sirve para anular la energía, así que os aconsejo evitar conmigo el combate a distancia. —Sin liberar su brazo, agarró con su otra mano el rostro de Hugin, presionándolo con los dedos—. ¿Dónde está tu verdadero cuerpo, Hugin?

En poco tiempo, la cabeza del santo de Cuervo cedió a la presión de Hipólita, deshaciéndose junto al resto de su cuerpo en una bandada de cuervos. En medio de aquellas criaturas, Hipólita murmuró unas palabras.

—Comencemos.

xxx

La imagen de una tierra gris se había superpuesto a la visión de la congelada Reina Muerte antes de que Akasha siquiera parpadease. Sobre ella, incontables hombres caminaban en procesión por diversos senderos que daban a un mismo destino. Sí, eran seres humanos, Akasha podía distinguir a su especie a pesar de la ausencia de rasgos en aquellos entes translúcidos, almas avanzando hacia el ineludible reino de Hades.

—La Colina del Yomi —musitó Akasha.

Por instinto, miró al cielo crepuscular que una vez vio junto a Nimrod de Cáncer, decidiendo que no era una ilusión. Los _Meteoros Negros_ debían haber afectado a la barrera que separaba aquella isla del inframundo, del mismo modo que deshizo en tres ocasiones la suya. De eso podía sacar dos conclusiones a cual más preocupante.

«Hipólita podría ser más fuerte de lo que sospechamos —pensó, descartándola enseguida. No la habría apartado del campo de batalla si ese fuera el caso—. O la conexión entre Reina Muerte y el Hades es más fuerte ahora de lo que ha sido nunca, como ocurre cada vez que un río del infierno se manifiesta en nuestro mundo.»

Aqueronte en el Santuario, Flegetonte en Alemania y Cocito en Bluegrad. Solo quedaban Estigia y Leteo por aparecer, los hijos más poderosos de Océano y Tetis.

Ante la aparente pasividad de Akasha, docenas de soldados se posicionaron a ambos lados del sendero en el que se encontraba. Pálidos fantasmas, con yelmos, lanzas y corazas del mismo metal negro. La legión de Aqueronte.

Todos se abalanzaron al unísono con las lanzas en ristre. Desde varias direcciones en la lejanía, llovieron saetas de punta oscura, todas ellas deteniéndose contra la dorada barrera que protegía a Akasha. Sin esperar a una segunda tanda de disparos, buscó a cada uno de los arqueros, usando sus vastos poderes mentales para atraerlos hacia el montón de cuerpos al que ya había enviado a los lanceros. Manipulaba también las finas capas de líquido amarillo que se extendían bajo los pies de cada soldado, sabedora de que en esa sustancia se encontraban las almas de los cadáveres vivientes. Le sorprendió que pudiera hacer tal cosa, pero tampoco le disgustaba y siguió adelante.

A aquel primer intento le siguieron varios más, ora lanceros, espadachines y arqueros, ora guerreros que trataban de enfrentarla mano a mano. Respondía a todos de la misma forma: primero los inmovilizaba mediante telequinesis, luego los amontonaba junto a los demás; sin detenerse, sin siquiera echarles un vistazo. Conforme más avanzaba por aquel camino, más se acrecentaba la bola de cadáveres que mantenía flotando sobre su cabeza. Escuchaba sus gritos, notaba la violencia de sus intentos por escapar, y sobre todo, sentía el tacto de su mortífero metal sobre su cosmos. Todo aquello la enfurecía.

En contraposición a la rabia que sentía, las almas a las que adelantaba no mostraban emoción alguna. ¿Habían aceptado la muerte o solo era resignación? ¿Siquiera eran conscientes de a dónde se dirigían? Akasha no podía evitar plantearse aquellas preguntas, llegando a la conclusión de que el sentir de aquellos seres —no los que enfrentaba, sino quienes ascendían sin cuestionamientos aquella colina— se ocultaba tras una máscara semejante a la suya, con la diferencia de que no era física.

Cerca de medio centenar de batallones le salieron al frente, cada uno más numeroso que el anterior. Los sometió a todos. Al final, con un camino lleno de espadas, lanzas y flechas rotas detrás, Akasha se detuvo. Sobre ella, de una pequeña montaña de cuerpos escapaban lamentos, gotas de un líquido amarillento y el hedor a muerte que siempre acompañaba a cada soldado de la legión de Aqueronte.

—_Diez_ _mil años han pasado, y seguís siendo los mismos. Triste, ¿no te parece?_

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, llenas de ironía y cierto resentimiento. Fue necesario terminar su recorrido para conocer al emisor, quien la esperaba de pie junto al pozo en el que todos los seres humanos caían tarde o temprano. Era un hombre particular, envuelto en una larga túnica blanca y negra, con una gruesa línea dorada separando ambos colores. Encima del cinto serpentino que ceñía sus ropas, destacaba un peto triangular de escamas que brillaban como el sol, así como lo hacía el yelmo de forma canina que le ocultaba medio rostro. A su lado, distinguió un ánfora blanca con detalles dorados y un pergamino con letras griegos. Lo que buscaba. Él debía ser el mago de Hybris, cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar.

—Intuyo que no puedes verlo con tus ojillos de humana —dijo el hombre, sonriendo entre el amplio bigote y la espesa barba que acariciaba de forma obsesiva—, pero esos soldados que has sometido no son almas corrientes —aseguró, señalando la abominable masa con uno de sus dedos. La uña, aunque demasiado larga, estaba muy bien cuidada.

—Sé que los conocí. —Akasha apretó los puños con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo, estallaron las armaduras de todos los soldados, así como las armas que algunos conservaban—. Y no permitiré que sigáis atormentándolos.

Sin dudar, proyectó todos los cuerpos hacia la entrada al Hades, tal que fueran un meteorito compuesto de carne, huesos y las aguas del Aqueronte. Confiaba en que, arrojándolos allí, al menos impediría que siguieran usándolos como marionetas.

—No soy yo el que los atormenta —dijo señalándola con su callado. La amplia manga de la túnica dejó entrever un amuleto serpentino en torno al brazo—. Tus recuerdos han llamado la atención del dios del olvido, que los ha vuelto realidad por puro capricho. Tu visita les ha dado vida y tu avance les ha causado dolor y muerte. ¡Vete, antes de que otra de tus pesadillas aparezca en este lugar!

Tan pronto dio aquella advertencia, giró, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención a la entrada del infierno. Empezó a hablar solo, balbuceando oraciones y preguntas sin aparente conexión. Akasha caminó hacia él con cautela; no tenía mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía correr riesgos innecesarios. A cada paso, trataba de encontrar sentido a las palabras de aquel ¿enemigo?

—Qué engaño más vil… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingrato? ¡Él, que fue perdonado! Los humanos son todos iguales… ¡Cállate de una vez! Que ocupes mi mente no me convierte en tu marioneta… Ahora huye como un cobarde, ¡en la recta final! ¿Su Majestad podrá perdonarme? Miles y miles de años desperdiciados… ¡Pero no hay duda de que mi trabajo ha rendido frutos! ¿Eso importa? No, no importa en lo absoluto… Estoy solo, condenado… Ya solo me queda… Oh, ¿sigues ahí? Mocoso arrogante, si tu padre se entera de lo que estás haciendo… ¿Humana?

Akasha no atendió al llamado. Había querido interrumpir aquella mezcla de conversación y monólogo desde que estuvo a la diestra de aquel hombre, pero entonces miró en el fondo del precipicio, donde una enorme isla de hielo se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Se fijó en aquel prodigio, entendiendo enseguida que el frío que de allí escapaba era más intenso que el que consumió el fuego de Reina Muerte, así como de una naturaleza más espiritual que material. No era que Sneyder —solo él podía ser responsable de aquello— hubiese taponado la entrada al Hades, congelándola, sino que había creado un sello por la zona que aparentaba ser hielo común y corriente. _Lamento de Cocito_. El poder de un río del infierno empleado para contener otro. Dedujo enseguida que esa era el propósito del sello, ya que los que andaban por esas tierras grises seguían cayendo al abismo, sin que nada pudiera impedirles entrar.

«Solo impide que algo salga —pensó Akasha, percibiendo movimiento tras el hielo. El dios del olvido la observaba, tratando de arrancarle hasta el último de sus pensamientos—. Leteo. Sneyder quiso impedir que te manifestaras atacándote en la Colina del Yomi, la última frontera entre el reino de Hades y nuestro mundo. No pudo derrotarte, así que escogió la alternativa. Sellarte.»

Todo empezó a tener sentido para la atribulada Akasha. Sneyder apareciendo sin vestir el manto de Acuario; el reclamo a Kiki, demasiado ocupado en los asuntos de la división Andrómeda como para atender los encargos que llegaban a Jamir; la charla que sostuvieron a solas Sneyder y Shun. Todo apuntaba a una batalla lo bastante importante como para que no cualquiera pudiese estar al tanto de ella. Lo único que la desconcertaba era la falta de cualquier clase de respuesta a semejantes eventos. Sneyder era demasiado recto como para no informar en el momento al Sumo Sacerdote de algo así, quien de inmediato se lo notificaría al _Escudo de Atenea_ encargado de los asuntos relacionados con el Hades. A la vez, la división Dragón solo se había movilizado por la información que ella le suministró con el Ojo de las Greas, no se habría interesado en ello si supieran en qué lugar estaba a punto de manifestarse el río del olvido.

—Oribarkon del Crepúsculo, en nombre de lo Natural y lo Artificial; hermano de los telquines o Nueve de Rodas; Jefe de Herreros de Atlantis y creador de las escamas reales, por la gracia de Poseidón, dios de los mares. No es un placer conocerte —se presentó, sacando a Akasha del trance.

—Akasha de Virgo.

Contrario a Oribarkon, cuyo nombre solo podía relacionar con el de un herrero legendario, desaparecido en la era mitológica, Akasha acompañó su sencilla presentación extendiéndole la mano. El telquín ladeó la cabeza, quizá desconfiando de aquel gesto, pero acabó por devolver el saludo.

—Manos heridas —comentó—. El precio que tuviste que pagar por el poder.

—No me gustan los telépatas —susurró Akasha, retrocediendo un paso.

—Soy un mago, humana. ¿Tienes el Ojo de las Greas y ni siquiera puedes ver eso? —se burló el telquín—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras. ¡Sí! ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡No pienso darles nada a los siervos de Atenea! —exclamó de pronto. Akasha recurrió a su sexto sentido, en busca de alguna presencia cercana. No detectó a nadie más allá de ella, Oribarkon y las interminables colas de muertos.

—Tengo preguntas que hacer, y te recomiendo que las respondas aquí, te aseguro que es mejor a esperar a hacerlo en el Santuario. También pretendo llevarme eso —añadió, señalando el ánfora de Atenea, que Hybris había arrebatado a la división Cisne. Fuera o no la auténtica entre las dos que había localizado, no podía correr riesgos.

—Lástima. Yo no puedo moverme de aquí, y mucho menos puedo dejar que me arrebates mi última oportunidad de redención. —Trató de golpear a Akasha con su cayado, siendo bloqueado con facilidad—. Si lo hiciera, ¿de qué servirían estas horas, entregando al río Leteo milenios de vida? ¡No sentiré orgullo por una simple imitación!

Al principio, Akasha no tuvo problemas reteniendo el bastón, por mucha presión que el telquín impusiera. Sin embargo, poco a poco una extraña fuerza empezó a afectarla; manos invisibles manipulaban el aura que la envolvía, retrayéndola hasta reducir a cero la protección que le otorgaba. Al final, Akasha cedió, cayendo al suelo mientras escuchaba el familiar sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Oribarkon, inusitadamente veloz, posó el cayado de madera sobre la muchacha, impidiendo que se levantara.

—Tan fuerte como estúpida. Oh, sí, recuerdo que así eran los santos. Es inútil, humana, una hija del bosque entregó su vida para crear mi cetro, ¡todo cuanto nace en este mundo, yo puedo controlarlo!

Y así era. Las manos, las piernas, todo el cuerpo de Akasha, célula a célula, había dejado de obedecer sus órdenes. El telquín ni siquiera necesitaba hacer fuerza para lograr aquello, le bastaba el contacto entre su bastón —aquel trozo de madera tan irregular al que llamaba cetro— y ella.

—Yo también tengo preguntas, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo me habéis descubierto? ¿El Segundo Hombre me ha traicionado una vez más?

—No sé de quién me hablas —replicó, tratando de no mostrar signos de debilidad—. Hemos seguido a Hipólita hasta aquí, ¡en busca de lo que nos habéis robado!

—Ya te lo he dicho, humana, no te llevarás esto. Habéis aplazado el sueño de nuestro dios por demasiado tiempo… Cállate de una vez… —masculló entre dientes, apenas dándose cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta—. Como iba diciendo… ¿Hipólita? Pensaba que el Caballero sin Rostro se iba a encargar de mi seguridad en cuanto evitara a esa ninfa maleducada. Si el santo de Acuario regresa, ¿cómo va a protegerme Hipólita?

—¿Sneyder estuvo aquí? —preguntó Akasha.

—Según nos dijo el Segundo Hombre, sí, el santo de Acuario presintió que el inframundo y este planeta estaban muy unidos en Reina Muerte, así que congeló la isla entera. Un poco drástico, el muchacho. ¡Y no se conformó con eso! Descendió hasta aquí, a la Colina del Yomi, gracias al sentido que excede a los otros siete, accesible solo a aquellos que han conocido la muerte. ¿Y qué? ¿Sirve de algo la Octava Conciencia cuando enfrentas al río del olvido? ¡No estoy divagando, mocoso! Solo respondo a su pregunta… ¿Te parezco pesado, humana?

—Los he conocido peores —dijo Akasha, evocando a Hugin en su papel de interrogador. Al menos aquel hombre soltaba alguna información útil, como la pieza que le faltaba para resolver el puzle: Sneyder había luchado con Leteo, logrando sellarlo a costa del manto de Acuario y del recuerdo de que alguna vez tuvo lugar ese enfrentamiento—. ¿Con quién hablas, si puede saberse?

—Oh, ¿tímido ahora? Lástima, yo nunca miento, nunca jamás. Él es Tritos de Neptuno. —Con una leve inclinación, el telquín abrió lo más que pudo el ojo, un orbe amarillo hundido en un mar de piel azul, usando dos dedos. Cerca del negro iris, Akasha no tardó en detectar un brillo aguamarina—. No puede intervenir físicamente en este plano de la existencia, así que en algún espacio de su cabeza hueca, surgió la idea de que Oribarkon podía ser su recadero. ¿Qué clase de alumno utiliza de esa forma al maestro? ¿Eso es normal en tu mundo, humana?

—Tritos de Neptuno —repitió, consumida por la sorpresa… y el recuerdo—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Caronte de Plutón?

—Los Astra Planeta. Al parecer quieren una alianza con el Santuario… Hoy en día todos quieren aliarse con el Santuario, ¿¡verdad, Segundo Hombre!? —Akasha intuyó que, al menos en aquella ocasión, no se dirigía al llamado Tritos—. Él, ese mocoso que utiliza mi mente como si fuera su propia casa, me pide que te entregue esto —señaló el ánfora de Atenea—, así como el derecho a abrirla o dejarla cerrada. Un gesto de buena voluntad, dice, pero a la vez ruega que mantengas a nuestro dios fuera de esto, si deseas salvar a la humanidad. ¿Y por qué iba yo a estar de acuerdo? Llevamos debatiendo esto por un buen rato, hasta que apareciste.

—El Santuario jamás escuchará a Caronte o sus aliados —aseguró Akasha, más para sí que para el extrañado telquín—. No obstante, Poseidón y sus súbditos, los caballeros negros, tú… ¿Todos vivís en este mundo, cierto?

—Algunos desde antes de que la raza humana abandonara sus cuevas, sí.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué somos enemigos?

—Destruisteis nuestro hogar, matasteis a nuestras familias y sellasteis a nuestro dios.

—Lo hemos sido por mucho tiempo, incluso en tiempos recientes —prosiguió Akasha, haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta—. A finales del pasado milenio sostuvimos con Poseidón la batalla que se ha repetido desde la era mitológica. Y el día de hoy nos acercamos más a cumplir cinco siglos de lucha contra los caballeros negros. Entiendo que al principio existía una razón para estos enfrentamientos, pero no pregunto por qué _fuimos_ enemigos, sino por qué lo _somos_.

Un aura dorada la envolvió mientras hablaba. Con renovadas fuerzas, levantó la mano libre del dominio que la mantuvo sometida, pero no atacó, sino que se limitó a apartar el bastón con suavidad. Serena y elegantemente, Akasha se levantó, acompañada por el sonido de algunas quebraduras y trozos de cristal chocando contra el suelo. Para entonces, el cosmos de la santa de Virgo se había extendido por toda la Colina del Yomi.

—Yo no puedo controlar todo cuanto nace en el mundo, no poseo esa clase de poder. Sin embargo, sí que puedo controlar mi propio ser. —Permitió al telquín repetir el embrujo de la otra vez, sabiendo que no funcionaría, que su cosmos no retrocedería ante aquella fuerza desconocida—. Conocerme a mí misma, cada célula, cada átomo… Sentir la energía cósmica que recorre mi cuerpo, entenderla como lo que es, parte de mí, ¿no es esa la esencia del cosmos?

—El Séptimo Sentido. ¿Tú también eres un santo de oro? Bueno, eso explica esa máscara tan impráctica… ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Ahora le dicen santo femenino de oro? ¡Paparruchas! Le diré santa de oro y ya está. Así se hacía antes y nadie se quejaba.

—Hay algo que no comprendo: aún profesas lealtad a tu dios, Poseidón, ¿por qué te has aliado con los caballeros negros, con ese hombre? —cuestionó Akasha, dejando pasar aquel último comentario sin sentido. No pensaba ahora en Tritos de Neptuno, compañero del despreciable Caronte de Plutón, sino en Altar Negro.

—Por la caída del Santuario, evidentemente —respondió Oribarkon sin titubeos—. Para vengar al pueblo atlante, necesito demostrar que fue un error perdonar a miles por la bondad de uno solo. A través de incontables generaciones, guié a grupos de mal llamados alquimistas, parias de los Mu, en la creación de armaduras negras.

»Durante milenios actué en la sombra, hasta que me di cuenta de que esos inútiles jamás serían un problema real para el Santuario. En esa época, decidí liderarlos, con el propósito de crear un duplicado para todos los mantos sagrados. ¡Fue inútil! Aun yo, el creador de las siete escamas reales, era incapaz de replicar cualquiera de los doce mantos zodiacales, y tampoco podía copiar las características especiales de las de bronce o de plata, como la inmortalidad de la del Fénix o las incomparables cadenas de Andrómeda. Además, la gente que escogí era tan inútil, que todos acabaron encerrados en una isla y así permanecieron por quinientos años, hasta que el Segundo Hombre hizo desaparecer la Máscara de Rangda… Tritos dice que estoy divagando, ¿crees que estoy divagando, humana? Puedes ser sincera, no me enfadaré.

—Mucho —tuvo que admitir Akasha, acompañada de una respetuosa inclinación.

—Esta juventud… En resumidas cuentas, al final llegó el Segundo Hombre hablando de crear un mundo mejor, donde los justos triunfan y los malvados son castigados. Los jóvenes empezaron a ver las armaduras negras como un camino alternativo al de los santos legítimos, en lugar del símbolo del poder regalado y sin propósito que había sido hasta entonces. ¿Curioso, no? Bastó disfrazar la traición con un objetivo loable —dijo entre risas—, para lograr dividir el Santuario.

—Seguimos estando unidos —contravino Akasha—. Oro, plata, bronce y hierro.

—Mientras el Santuario cuente con los santos de oro, ningún otro ejército podrá derrotaros, es por eso que todos mis anteriores intentos fracasaron. La utopía del Segundo Hombre es eso, una utopía, algo que no existe, que solo se puede perseguir, no alcanzar. A menos, claro, que se cuente con la ayuda de un dios. Le insistí por años que lograra un acercamiento con Poseidón hasta que al fin me hizo caso. No solo eso, sino que sabía dónde estaba el ánfora de Atenea y organizó un ataque infalible. ¿Qué quieres decir con que fuiste tú quien lo organizó? ¡Ahora no te quedes callado, Tritos!

—Es suficiente —cortó Akasha, atando cabos. Dio un par de pasos hasta acercarse al telquín, paralizado ante su presencia a pesar de llegar a los dos metros de altura—. ¿Poder regalado y sin propósito? ¿Crees tener uno? ¿De verdad te sientes distinto a los caballeros negros, cuando lo que te motiva es una guerra ocurrida hace miles de años?

—Humana, tú no podrías entender…

—Entiendo que vivimos en el mismo lugar, con tierra, mar y cielo suficientes para todos. Un mundo que todavía rebosa de vida, que merece ser amado, no dañado o destruido. Un único planeta que solo necesita un ejército, uno que lo proteja estando unido. ¿Por qué santos legítimos y caballeros negros? ¿Por qué santos y marinos, para empezar? Si algo amenaza con destruir nuestro hogar, ¿qué es más coherente? ¿Seguir enfrentándonos por lo ocurrido en el pasado? ¿O unirnos y protegerlo?

—Esas palabras… —Oribarkon retrocedió por instinto, estando a solo un paso de caer por el abismo—. Es imposible… ¿¡Cuándo naciste!?

—¿Qué?—dijo Akasha, extrañada.

—¿Después de la derrota de Hades? —Ante la respuesta afirmativa de Akasha, Oribarkon abrió grandemente los ojos y dio un bastonazo contra el suelo, liberando una neblina azulada que se extendió por aquella tierra baldía, integrándose con el cosmos de Akasha. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, partículas doradas y azules chocaban unas contra otras, liberando una energía estática que resonaba tal que relámpagos en un cielo tormentoso—. Tú… Esa máscara… ¡Qué esconde esa máscara!

Oribarkon se acercó a Akasha con la palma abierta, creyéndola de nuevo inmovilizada. Esta, por el contrario, estaba tan en forma como el _Lamento de Cocito_ se lo permitía. La magia del telquín era poderosa, capaz de retraer el aura de otros hasta su fuente, de tal modo que anulaba de forma temporal el cosmos del oponente. Sin embargo, el Séptimo Sentido era la vía mediante la que los santos terminaban de acceder a la fuerza infinita que el universo les legaba, ¿qué hechizo podía comparársele? Al sentir los dedos del mago sobre su máscara dorada, la reacción fue inevitable.

Le lanzó un puñetazo en pleno rostro, reventándoselo.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Así es, acabó el tiempo de charlas y empezó el de darse puñetazos y patadas. Iba a decir que el avión es un guiño a la serie clásica, pero si no me falla la memoria también usaban uno en el manga para llegar al Santuario. Sobre lo que mencionas de Akasha, la respuesta está en este capítulo que publico hoy mismo.

Ban puede sentirse orgulloso, porque al igual que Ichi tuvo la dicha, o desdicha, de luchar contra uno de estos molestos Astra Planeta. En cuanto a las habilidades de Tritos, sí, son complicadas de entender y describir, por eso repito mucho las explicaciones.

Estos Astra Planeta siempre tienen algún impedimento para combatir. ¿No será que están aburridos de la vida militar y quieren volverse diplomáticos, para tener una pensión vitalicia cuando se jubilan? ¿Hay jubilación para esa gente, para empezar? Sea como sea, por lo menos Tritos no usa como medida disuasoria a un ejército de muertos vivientes que matan a la gente de la orden con la que quiere aliarse. Algo es algo.


	43. Neptuno 19

**Capítulo 32. **_**Gloria de Hera**_

El cosmos de Hugin iluminó la isla, cegando a Makoto y Mera. Por varios segundos se escucharon graznidos, aleteos y picotazos en todas direcciones, hasta que una lluvia de haces oscuros quebró la cortina de luz.

—Buen intento.

Hipólita estaba a pocos pasos, intacta; no quedaba ni rastro de las criaturas que habían surgido del manto de Hugin, a partir de lo que aparentaba ser su cuerpo. El manto, piezas de metal esparcidas por la helada costa de Reina Muerte, regresó a su forma de tótem: un cuervo de metal, con una vistosa grieta en el pecho.

Al no sentir la presencia de Hugin, Makoto se lanzó al ataque sin dudar. Escuchó una advertencia en su mente, pero al tratar de retroceder, el santo de Mosca dejó abiertas sus defensas, siendo enviado al suelo de una simple patada. Antes de que se pudiera levantar, Hipólita lo pisó, sometiéndolo a una presión que no creía posible.

—Esto, por el contrario, no lo ha sido. —Con el ojo puesto en el indefenso Makoto, detuvo sin problemas la patada de Mera—. Ni esto. ¡Es penoso!

Tal y como había hecho con Hugin en el aire, Hipólita agarró a Mera y la arrojó contra el cuerpo de Makoto, que ya se levantaba, mandándolos a ambos contra la orilla. Los santos de plata no tardaron en incorporarse, sin daños visibles. Divertida ante el ceño fruncido de Makoto, Hipólita les bajó el dedo del pulgar. Mera debió presionar el hombro de su compañero para que no se precipitara de nuevo.

—Siempre fuiste escurridizo, Hugin. ¿Aparecerás antes, o después que rompa a estos de nuevo? —preguntó Hipólita a los cielos.

—_No soy de los que confunden valentía con temeridad, ¡y el Makoto de otros tiempos tampoco!_ —contestó Hugin, resonando su voz en todo el lugar—. _Allá arriba recibí demasiados golpes, así que necesitaba distraerla mientras preparaba algo digno de usted, quien pudo haber sido la guerrera más fuerte del mundo. ¡Los pasos que usted retrocedió, nosotros los hemos dado hacia delante, y aquí está la prueba!_

Como en las ocasiones anteriores, del cosmos de Hugin se hizo presente en las alturas y de él emergieron cuervos negros, solo que en aquella ocasión eran miles, demasiados para ser contados. En un instante, la isla se vio rodeada por aquellas aves, desde el mar calmo, hasta el firmamento sobre la Montaña de Fuego. El simple sonido que aquella insólita bandada generaba era desgarrador. 

Sin previo aviso, los cuervos aletearon y diez mil plumas empezaron a caer sobre Reina Muerte. Makoto y Mera no dudaron, entendiendo que aquel era el mejor momento para atacar. Los santos de plata corrieron hacia los flancos de Águila Negra. Tal fue su velocidad que para ellos los proyectiles supersónicos caían con insólita lentitud.

De nuevo, a Hipólita no le costó frenar el ataque de Makoto; la mano extendida del santo de Mosca apenas le rozó el cuello. Sin embargo, apenas llegó a bloquear el puñetazo de Mera interponiendo su antebrazo. No hubo temblores ni ondas de choque, sino que toda la energía del golpe se concentró en la protección de Águila Negra. Hipólita quiso repetir la táctica anterior, lanzando al santo contra su compañera, pero fue inútil: Mera lo esquivó, y Makoto recuperó el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo.

De ese modo continuó la batalla por un segundo eterno. Los santos de Mosca y Lebreles atacaban una y otra vez, mientras que Hipólita se limitaba a la defensa. Tanto Makoto como Mera intuían que le pasaba algo, pero no podían determinar qué.

Durante el tercer choque, una de las plumas enviadas por la infinidad de cuervos cayó a una velocidad diez veces mayor, rozando la hombrera de Hipólita. Así ocurrió con otras más, permitiendo a Mera y Makoto conectar algunos golpes. Era curioso: para el resto del mundo, aquel tiempo no superaría los cinco segundos, mientras que para ellos era una cuestión de vida y muerte, de sobreesfuerzo; un vivo ejemplo de que un combate entre santo podía ser tanto el más corto, como el más largo que dos hombres podían sostener, siendo la Batalla de los Mil Días el más vivo ejemplo de aquello.

La séptima vez que Makoto y Mera coincidieron fue la última, un punto en el que Hipólita previó qué plumas caerían con mayor rapidez que el resto. Entendiendo aquello, a Águila Negra le bastaba una explosión de velocidad en el momento justo, si bien eso parecía causarle dolor. Para seguir el ritmo a su rival, Mera debió moverse y atacar más rápido, dejando imágenes residuales por doquier.

Molesto y admirado a partes iguales, el santo de Mosca contempló la lucha de las poderosas guerreras. A pesar de sus reflejos, dignos de un santo de plata, Makoto era incapaz de seguir los movimientos de tamaños combatientes, quedándose con la impresión de que no luchaban solo dos personas, sin dos batallones.

En diversos puntos de la isla, Mera e Hipólita intercambiaban golpes y contragolpes, y la estratagema de Hugin había pasado a segundo plano. El santo de Cuervo trataba de romper el empate incrementando el número de plumas que caían a mayor velocidad, pero aquello ya no tenía importancia; las decisiones de Hugin eran demasiado predecibles para la intuición de Águila Negra. Makoto estaba en las mismas, reducido a ser un mero espectador, así que decidió relajarse. Fue un simple parpadeo, un instante en el que descansó sus sentidos, pero al abrir sus ojos, todo había cambiado.

Las plumas que aún no habían llegado a su destino, cayeron dejando cráteres en el hielo. El terreno de Reina Muerte parecía el resultado de una lluvia de meteoritos, solo quedando intacto el volcán. Makoto no pudo esquivar todas las que le cayeron encima, pegándosele al cuerpo y añadiéndole suficiente peso como para inmovilizarlo. Mientras se libraba de aquel molesto plumaje, miró en derredor en busca de las guerreras.

—Los fracasos reiterados no pueden ser considerados buenos intentos, ¿sabéis?

Estaban situadas donde había empezado todo, con Mera sosteniéndose la garganta frente a una Hipólita que no le dejaba descanso. Atacando de frente, a la espalda o a los flancos, Águila Negra dominaba la batalla por completo. Makoto podía entenderlo con un solo vistazo, así que corrió hacia Hipólita a toda velocidad, chocando con una simple imagen de la mujer. Giró raudo, lanzando un puñetazo por simple intuición.

—El pequeño Makoto, fiel amante del suelo ateniense, en verdad ha crecido —musitó Hipólita. En la mejilla izquierda, las vendas se empaparon de unas gotas de sangre.

—Te estás repitiendo —tartamudeó Makoto. Hipólita estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento. Solo el miedo que le provocaba ver sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de Mera, impedía que la nostalgia lo embargara.

—Siempre quejándote de algo, siempre.

Hipólita se acercó. Makoto, paralizado, tardó en reaccionar. Cuando quiso moverse, sin decidir si quería atacar o huir, no pudo, una fuerza invisible había tomado el control de todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Consumido por el dolor que aquello le provocaba, gritó a los cielos, donde miles y miles de cuervos picoteaban y rasgaban un campo de fuerza color rosado. El único ojo de Hipólita brillaba con intensidad.

—Prefiero aprender de mil fracasos, que confiarme de mil victorias.

Con su destacada rapidez, Mera rodeó el cuello de Hipólita con uno de sus brazos. El cosmos flameante de la santa de plata bloqueó la luz rosada, anulando los poderes psíquicos de Águila Negra. Makoto estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, libre de las ataduras, pero se repuso enseguida. Extendió los dedos de cada mano, dispuesto a ejecutar la técnica por la que alguna vez fue reconocido: el _Asedio del Señor de las Moscas_.

Hipólita, previendo la intención de Makoto, le dio una rápida patada, alejándolo del combate. Mera trató de romperle el cuello, destinando buena parte de su cosmos al brazo, hinchado y venoso. Águila Negra se limitó a bajar la cabeza y un cosmos negro nació entre el aura flamígera de la santa de plata. De manera insólita, el brazal del manto de Lebreles cedió antes que el cuello de Hipólita, quien no dudó en aprovechar el desconcierto de su rival para apartarla de un codazo.

—No has necesitado mil victorias para confiarte

Un millar de golpes acertaron sobre la imagen residual de Hipólita, quien respondió el enésimo intento de Makoto de un manotazo. El santo de Mosca se sostuvo del brazo de su enemiga para mantenerse de pie, desplegando su cosmos en una patada contra el abdomen de Águila Negra, sin lograr moverla ni un centímetro.

Antes de que Makoto pudiera alejarse y pensar en una mejor táctica, Hipólita le enterró la cabeza en el hielo, colocando su pie encima para impedir que se levantara.

—El poder de los santos se basa en la destrucción de los átomos que componen toda materia. ¿Habéis olvidado algo tan básico? Debería avergonzaros que mi armadura negra siga intacta, mientras que vuestros mantos de plata… —Hipólita miró el agrietado casco de Mosca, a un par de metros del santo, y luego a Mera, bajo cuyo agrietado brazal podía verse la bronceada piel, con varias magulladuras.

Quiso seguir hablando, pero algo la detuvo. Lo único que Mera pudo notar, fue que cerró su único ojo sano. El campo de fuerza que Hipólita colocó alrededor de la isla se deshizo, dejando entrar a los cuervos de Hugin, aves hechas de cosmos que existían con un único objetivo: Águila Negra. Aunque Lebreles interpretó aquello como un momento idóneo para atacar, decidió no hacerlo, recordando cada uno de sus anteriores intentos.

Un instante después, Mera podía agradecer su buen juicio. Los cuervos de Hugin caían sobre Hipólita como un tornado que ahogaba la luz del sol, y aun así ninguno llegó a siquiera rozarla, repelidos por un torrente de cosmos tan oscuro como lo eran ellos. El intercambio de fuerzas hacía temblar la isla entera. El mar, antes tranquilo, golpeaba la tierra helada con olas cada vez más grandes.

Hipólita debió ceder un par de metros, momento que aprovechó Makoto para alejarse. Posicionado al lado de su compañera, pudo volver a contemplar el terrible poder de los _Meteoros Negros_: cien mil haces deshicieron la bandada sobrenatural por completo, permitiendo que la luz volviera a Reina Muerte. Cuando Hipólita miró a los santos de Mosca y Lebreles, su rostro iluminado casi pareció heroico.

—_No podremos ganar si seguimos así, debemos atacar a la vez, sincronizarnos _—dijo Mera, iniciando una conversación telepática. 

—_Te escucho. Aunque si te soy sincero, sois demasiado rápidas para mí. _

—_Eres lento, pero contundente. Tus golpes pueden causar un daño que yo soy incapaz de provocar. Si consiguiera ofrecerte una apertura…_

—_Eso no tiene sentido_ —interrumpió Makoto—. _Siendo más rápida que yo, ¿no serían tus golpes más potentes? _

—_La fuerza bruta no es tan importante cuando dos santos se enfrentan. Es como dijo Hipólita: se trata de romper los átomos, de enfocar toda nuestra energía cósmica en esa tarea. Tanto Hipólita como yo imbuimos el cuerpo con cosmos a partes iguales, aumentamos al máximo nuestras capacidades físicas, a diferencia de lo que hacen santos como Cuervo, Perseo o Can Mayor._

—_La Doctrina de Zaon. El combate mediante un eidolon. _

—_Exacto. En tu caso, concentras tu cosmos en los dedos porque son tu principal arma: ¿puntos cósmicos, no?_ —Makoto asintió—. _Es un estilo de combate que requiere atacar rápido, así que solo piensas en eso, y no en desplazarte a gran velocidad como lo hago yo. No estás tan bien protegido como nosotras, ni puedes seguirnos el ritmo, pero si acertaras a Hipólita…_

—_Si golpeo todos los puntos cósmicos de la constelación bajo la que nació, podremos llevarla al Santuario con vida. Es lo que he intentado hacer todo este tiempo, pero es demasiado rápida. ¡Y debo acertar todos los puntos a la vez, sin que se mueva!_

—_Solo debes esperar el momento oportuno, yo lo crearé. ¿Puedo iniciar un enlace?_

—_Hace muchos años que…. Bueno, hazlo._

Enlace. El medio por el que dos o más mentes podían conectarse entre sí, de modo que la información que cada uno captara a través de sus sentidos, llegaba a todos los que estuvieran enlazados. Durante la invasión del Santuario, aquella técnica volvió a utilizarse tras siglos de desuso, y en los trece años que sucedieron a la invasión, Kiki se había asegurado de que la mayor parte de los santos supieran al menos crear un enlace básico para dos. Makoto no era de los que sabía, pero Mera sí.

—Empiezo a aburrirme —dijo Hipólita. Su único ojo volvía a brillar con aquel peculiar color rosado—. Si no tenéis nada más que ofrecer…

Águila Negra dio una patada alta contra Mera, impactando sobre un cuerpo que desapareció al instante. Al mirar en derredor, Hipólita se vio rodeada por un ejército de santas de Lebreles, todas idénticas entre sí.

—_Los_ _trucos de velocidad no funcionan con gente más rápida que tú_ —pensó Makoto, sabiendo que Mera podría escucharlo mediante el enlace.

—_No es un truco_ —replicó Mera—. ¡Es la _Legión de Fantasmas_!

A pesar de sus palabras, parecía que Mera estaba usando la misma estrategia de antes. Incontables imágenes de ella golpeaban simultáneamente a Hipólita, quien bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los ataques sin tener que cambiar de posición. En ocasiones, Águila Negra contraatacaba, enterrando el puño sobre lo que Makoto percibía como ilusiones, simple resultado de un truco de velocidad.

—_Eres un santo de plata. Analiza la situación_ —ordenó Mera, dirigiéndose a la mente de Makoto sin bajar el rendimiento en la batalla.

El santo de Mosca trató de fijarse mejor, recordándose que Hipólita ya había superado a Mera en una lucha basada en pura velocidad. Tardó poco en entender la diferencia entre aquello y la técnica que Lebreles estaba ejecutando.

—_Cosmos_ —pensó Makoto—. _Hay cosmos en esas imágenes. ¿Es que puedes clonarte?_ _No, no es eso…_

Detectaba diversas energías cósmicas en torno a Hipólita, pero a cada segundo que pasaba desaparecían para ser sustituidas por otras. El común denominador era que todo aquel cosmos era idéntico, era el de Mera de Lebreles, la santa que atacaba a Hipólita como un verdadero ejército de una sola mujer.

—_Detiene todos tus golpes… ¿Cómo es posible? _

—_Es más rápida que yo, mucho más rápida. Sin la ayuda de Icario, ni siquiera la Legión de Fantasmas serviría._

Sonaba a exageración. El ratio entre los contraataques de Hipólita y los golpes que bloqueaba favorecía a Mera; a ojos de Makoto, Águila Negra debía llegar a su límite para defenderse de Lebreles. Para entender la verdad tras las palabras de su compañera, Makoto debió tratar de atacar a Hipólita. Falló, las guerreras desplazaron su combate a una posición cercana sin prestarle la más mínima atención, y el santo de Mosca entendió lo grande que era la diferencia que las separaba.

—_Lees la mente_ —analizó Makoto. Dado que temía distraer a Mera, trataba de encontrar la manera más resumida de hacerse entender—. _¿Puedes predecir sus movimientos y aun así eres incapaz de superar sus defensas?_

La santa de Lebreles le respondió a través del enlace, invitándole a percibir el combate a través de ella. Mera, como tantos de sus predecesores, podía leer la mente de sus enemigos, y de ese modo contrarrestar sus estrategias. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de un combate entre santos quedaba en manos de la intuición, del sexto sentido que todos los que utilizaban el cosmos despertaban en mayor o menor grado. El número de movimientos que Mera podía discernir en la mente de Hipólita era reducido; ideas fugaces sobre lo que debía hacer a medio o largo plazo.

Y en cuestión de poder, la diferencia era todavía mayor que la distancia entre velocidades. Hipólita podía dañar sus mantos de plata con pocos golpes, mientras que los incontables ataques de Mera, aun con la _Legión de Fantasmas_, ni siquiera habían agrietado la armadura negra de Águila. ¿La razón? Makoto solo podía pensar en el cosmos. La energía que emanaba de Hipólita era tan intensa, que reducía a cero el daño que Mera trataba de infringir en su enemiga.

Lo único que separaba a Lebreles de una derrota segura, era su técnica. Hipólita era asediada por un ejército de hábiles y rápidas guerreras. Todas menos una eran simples fantasmas, rastros del cosmos que Mera dejaba en los puntos en los que había estado. No solo captaban parte de la atención de Hipólita, sino que al recibir cualquier ataque, desaparecían sin que Mera recibiera daño alguno. Por el contrario, cada vez que los fantasmas acertaban un golpe, causaban daño, pues eran constructos de puro cosmos.

—_Entiendo lo que pretendes. Estoy listo_ —afirmó Makoto, lleno de decisión.

Reaccionando a la declaración de Makoto, el pequeño ejército actuó en consecuencia. Mientras varios fantasmas rodeaban a Hipólita, atacándola sin dejar lugar al descanso o a una pronta respuesta, otros dieron tremendas patadas contra la helada superficie del lugar. En una fracción de segundo, Hipólita y la _Legión de Fantasmas_ estuvieron sobre un suelo que acababa de desaparecer. Makoto no dudó que era el momento.

Como en ocasiones anteriores, el aura de Hipólita se elevó como una torre de sombras, precedente de sus _Meteoros Negros_. En ese punto, dejaba de potenciar fuerza y velocidad con su energía cósmica, pero solo por un breve instante.

Makoto corrió todo lo que pudo, pero sin la ayuda de Mera habría sido interceptado. Cuando se encontraba a medio camino, la _Legión de Fantasmas_ se había aferrado a Hipólita. ¿Podían hacerlo hasta que él llegase, o el temible cosmos de Águila Negra los rechazaría antes? Makoto evitó cuestionarse aquello, y cuando llegó ante Hipólita, se limitó a ejecutar su técnica más rápido que nunca, asumiendo que la suerte seguía de su lado. Contra todo pronóstico, así ocurrió.

Uno a uno, Makoto golpeó los puntos cósmicos de Hipólita, dibujando la constelación de Águila sobre su cuerpo. La milenaria técnica debía ejecutarse lo bastante rápido como para cerrar todos los puntos a la vez, y además, el margen de error era tan pequeño, que no debía permitirse que el objetivo se moviera. Aquellas condiciones, dado el estilo de combate de su adversaria, solo podían completarse en el momento en que lanzaba sus _Meteoros Negros_. En aquel instante, alcanzarla suponía superar su descomunal cosmos, algo fuera del alcance de la mayoría de los santos de plata.

—_Tu fama era merecida, Makoto_ —elogió Mera, todavía protegida por el castigado manto de Lebreles. Volvía a ser solo una persona.

El _Asedio del Señor de las Moscas_ se basaba en los puntos cósmicos, que en el pasado habían sido utilizados para la curación. La técnica tenía dos particularidades: en primer lugar, que su función pasaba a ser ofensiva, destinada a incapacitar temporalmente al objetivo. Segundo, que Makoto golpeaba dos veces el mismo punto: con una mano absorbía una parte del cosmos de su enemigo, transmitiendo de inmediato esa energía a la otra mano. De ese modo, el golpe definitivo no solo crecía en potencia, sino que ignoraba la protección del aura del enemigo.

«Parece que mi _mach 50_ supera a tu _mach 20_, Mosca —había dicho Emil en aquella inútil conversación que tuvieron en el barco, rodeados de sirenas. En ese momento había tenido que ir más allá de todo eso. Hipólita era un enemigo al que ni siquiera el santo de Flecha podría acertar en condiciones normales.»

—Rapidez, la clave es la…

Las palabras de Makoto se deshicieron en un gemido de dolor. Mientras apartaba la mano, que todavía apuntaba al último de los puntos cósmicos de Hipólita, esta la había agarrado, apretándola hasta romperle los dedos. Los fragmentos del destrozado guantelete cayeron sobre el suelo, teñidos de sangre.

—Qué error más estúpido. —Hipólita apretó aún más la mano de Makoto. Se escuchó un crujido al tiempo que el santo caía de rodillas—. Yo no nací bajo la constelación de Águila. ¡Sigues siendo el mismo niño impulsivo!

El santo de Mosca quiso responder, levantarse, seguir luchando… Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran anulados por un dolor que no hacía más que incrementarse. Pudo imaginar que se trataba de los poderes psíquicos de Hipólita, pues su único ojo brillaba con la intensidad única de los momentos en que recurría a aquella fuerza. La vista se le nublaba, y a través del sexto sentido notaba el peligro que representaba el incremento en el cosmos de aquella temible guerrera. Sin embargo, no podía moverse.

Cuando Makoto abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el estruendo, se encontró apoyándose en Mera. Donde antes se encontraba, ahora había un cráter que se extendía hasta la orilla, llenándose del agua del mar. Hipólita caminaba hacia ellos sin prisas, y aunque Makoto sabía que acababa de acertarle varios golpes —eran visibles los huecos en la armadura, dibujando la constelación de Águila—, sentía su final en aquel lento avance.

—Somos santos de Atenea. No tenemos derecho a rendirnos.

«Me está leyendo la mente… —pensó Makoto a la vez que la vergüenza le pintaba el rostro. Solo entonces se percató de que el manto de Lebreles se había fragmentado a la altura del abdomen, con sendas gotas de sangre cayendo por los huecos—. La grieta en la tierra fue un efecto secundario, Mera recibió el ataque de Hipólita… ¡Maldita sea!».

—Si descuento a vuestros héroes durmientes, los mantos de bronce son como el cristal para mí. No me explico cómo el Santuario permite que semejante lastre siga ensuciando con su debilidad el nombre de la diosa de la guerra —decía Hipólita, acercándose con cortos pasos—. Los mantos de plata me ofrecen algo más de resistencia, pero solo un poco… —Tronó los nudillos, satisfecha con la desesperación que leía en la cara de Makoto—. Fuiste insensata al medir la cantidad de golpes que recibiste mientras usabas esa técnica, Mera. Bueno, todos lo habéis sido, en realidad —Sonrió.

—_Pft, ¿me pone en el mismo lugar que estos dos? _ —cuestionó Hugin, cuya voz volvía a surgir de los cielos—. _Siento no ser un bruto que pega muy rápido, mis habilidades son un poco más complejas que las vuestras, así que requieren cierta preparación, je. Pista para los insensatos de los que hablaba, señora Hipólita: ¡miren hacia abajo!_

Lo hicieron, encontrándose con la superficie llena de cráteres. Todavía quedaba hielo en la isla, y de él manaba un cosmos distinto del de todos los presentes. Más frío, más poderoso. Con la celeridad del relámpago, aquella fuerza gélida cubrió la pierna derecha de Hipólita, congelándola sin que esta pudiera siquiera reaccionar..

—_No me confundan con mi predecesor, por favor. Mis cuervos no son simples aves que te pican y arañan, son manifestaciones de mis poderes psíquicos. Genuinos, aclaro. ¿Ese ojo no está de adorno, verdad, señora Hipólita? Je, me reservo mis sospechas. _

_»Mis poderes no se limitan a energizar plumas para hacerlas más pesadas, o crear cuchillas de aire con movimientos hipersónicos. Yo, como todos los santos a lo largo de la Historia, puedo interactuar con los átomos gracias a mi poder. Introduzco uno de mis cuervos en una piedra, y puedo transformarla en lo que se me antoje. Envío a un cuervo a un cuerpo humano, y puedo eliminarlo desde el interior, o curarlo, si ese es mi deseo. ¿Qué pasa cuando son miles de cuervos adentrándose en esta pequeña isla?_

—Hablas demasiado. —Hipólita no se permitía mostrar signos de debilidad, a pesar de las circunstancias—. Si controlas toda la isla, simplemente la destruiré.

—_Podría, sí, podría. Como rompió al santo de Can Menor, el muchacho de la división Fénix al que no vemos desde hace días. Eso es lo que saco de su reciente comentario sobre la fragilidad del manto de bronce. ¿Qué opina de eso, señora Bianca?_

Una sombra reptó por el suelo de Reina Muerte, alzándose como un inmenso can hecho de oscuridad. En condiciones normales, Hipólita habría podido esquivarlo, pero el hielo le impedía moverse, provocándole un sentimiento de impotencia que pareció alimentar a la criatura. Los blancos dientes de la bestia se clavaron en el torso de Águila Negra, resquebrajando su armadura, dañando su alma. Hipólita se arqueó cuanto pudo, vomitando sangre sobre el pelaje de la perra.

—_Parece que a la señora Bianca no le gusta que se burle de su hermano pequeño. ¿Me dirá dónde se encuentra? Si no lo ha matado, quizá pueda convencer a Bianca de que la suelte. Pero aun así… ¿El Santuario perdonará sus faltas? Je, je, yo no apostaría por eso. La palabra de Akasha ya no tiene ningún valor para el Sumo Sacerdote. _

—Hugin, ¿dónde estás, cobarde?

La intervención de su compañero, tan repentina y eficaz, había dejado en shock a Makoto. Luego estuvo tratando de detectar su presencia por todos los medios que tenía a su alcance, sin éxito. La voz de Hugin recorría toda la isla, pero el origen no era claro.

—¿Yo, un cobarde? Para nada, Makoto, solo soy práctico.

El santo, esbelto y flaco, apareció al lado de su armadura, que seguía en forma de tótem. Su rostro no estaba tan castigado como el de la ilusión que había empleado para engañar a Hipólita al inicio de aquel combate en tierra, pero tenía algunos moratones por todo el pecho lampiño, así como en los brazos, que mantenía cruzados. Solo llevaba unos pantalones blancos, y de la espalda surgían dos alas de plumaje oscuro. Hugin sonrió a sus compañeros, mostrando la dentadura intacta.

—Hay mil y una maneras de hacer la guerra. Yo escojo la que se adecúa a mis capacidades. —Sin esperar a que Makoto o Mera replicaran, Hugin volvió su rostro a Hipólita, severo—. Ha perdido. No porque sea mujer; nuestra generación cuenta con cinco santas de oro, si cuento a la exiliada de Virgo. Tampoco se trata de que mostrara su rostro. No, la razón es la misma que con todos los caballeros negros que han caído bajo nuestras manos: los traidores a Atenea jamás serán bendecidos por la Victoria.

—Voy a romperlo.

—Je, je. ¿Perdón? ¿Qué va a romper? Más bien debería aceptar la derrota y…

—Voy a romper tu ego, Hugin. ¡Volveré a ver tus lágrimas de débil niño! Que los dioses sean testigos de mis palabras.

Hipólita alzó su cosmos, y ni la pierna congelada, ni la perra oscura que seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, reducían la sobrehumana determinación que se leía en su rostro sonriente. Ante el brillo mortal de su único ojo, Makoto y Mera volvieron a prepararse para la batalla, a diferencia del confiado Hugin.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Al parecer los dientes perdidos eran una ilusión, ¿o Hugin usa ilusiones para ocultar que perdió un par de dientes? ¡El terror de los dentistas!

En Saint Seiya nunca se sabe. Setenta y tres capítulos para derribar a Saga y catorce para derrotar a Poseidón. Todo es relativo, como el sentido del tiempo de Freezer. Esa es Akasha, a ratos demasiado buena para su propio bien.

Eso decían que era el Octavo Sentido, sí, aunque creo que lo de ir y venir de la Colina del Yomi me lo he sacado de la chistera.

¿Quién nos diría que el huérfano Makoto estaría un día en el top de alguien?

Si quieres resumir diez mil años de Guerras Santas, no tienes más que pedírselo a Oribarkon. Él no tiene pelos en la lengua.

Perder la paciencia es inevitable con este mago tan amable y simpático, creo yo.


	44. Neptuno 20

**Capítulo 33. **_**El mago y la doncella**_

El cosmos de Akasha cubría la infame Colina del Yomi, oponiendo al sinfín de destellos azules, fruto de la magia del telquín Oribarkon, un resplandor solar. Para el ojo inexperto, la victoria de la santa de Virgo sería clara, pues del oleaje inicial tan solo quedaban pequeños puntos demasiado dispersos como para presentar batalla.

—Detenlo —ordenó Akasha, quien era capaz de percibir movimiento en aquellos puntos en apariencia estáticos. Así como los gusanos avanzaban bajo tierra, la magia del telquín escarbaba en su cosmos manifiesto, contrayéndolo.

—No sabía de ese asunto de la máscara —juró el telquín por enésima vez, con cierto hastío. Akasha lo mantenía paralizado sobre el abismo, con los brazos extendidos para que sus palmas quedaran al descubierto, y el bastón, que parecía apreciar más que su propia vida, a cien metros de distancia—. Eso, si esa ley es verdadera y no te la has inventado para proteger tu identidad… ¿Lo has hecho? Eso sería muy típico de los humanos, sí. Miles de años, y ninguna mujer me pedía algo tan innecesario como una máscara; llega el nuevo milenio, y todas quieren, ¡todas las épocas tienen rarezas! ¿O tal vez sí me lo pedían y lo he olvidado?

Siguió hablando sin pausa, y Akasha escuchó, buscando el momento adecuado para interrumpirle. Oribarkon no había parado de hablar desde que lo golpeó. En aquel momento, creyó haberlo matado; aunque solo fue un puñetazo dado por acto reflejo, le acabó reventando la cara. No hubo sangre, ni mucho menos esquirlas de hueso, dientes rotos o sesos desparramándose por la túnica. El golpe abrió un agujero, sí, pero no parecía que fuera la herida de un hombre, sino una gran grieta en un jarrón, dejando al descubierto un vórtice de energía aguamarina. En el centro, estaba convencida de haber visto que un ser pálido le sonreía, minúsculo como un hada. Luego, Oribarkon empezó a hablar, aun antes de que su boca empezara a reconstruirse.

—Si alguien ve tu rostro sólo tienes dos elecciones: matarlo o amarlo. ¿Dónde deja eso a Shemhazai? ¿O Selvaria? ¿O…? ¡Ah, olvidé el nombre de…! ¿Tritos, puedes buscar ese recuerdo por mí? Claro que no le dejaré el ánfora de Atenea, ¿desde cuándo le das tan poco valor a mi palabra?

Conforme hablaba, la cara de Oribarkon se iba recomponiendo, lo que provocaba en Akasha alivio y preocupación a un tiempo. ¿Era capaz de regenerarse, al igual que otros enemigos del Santuario, o no estaba vivo, para empezar? Por cómo se había roto y recompuesto, aquella criatura parecía más bien una cosa.

—Esos nombres no me dicen nada —apuntó Akasha, manteniendo para sí aquellas reflexiones—. Las pasadas generaciones han contado con grandes mujeres sirviendo a Atenea, ya sea vistiendo un manto de bronce o uno de plata. Sin embargo, no han sido tantas como para que yo no conozca cada uno de sus nombres.

—Eran de oro —replicó Oribarkon—. Al menos hubo tres santas de oro en la primera Guerra Santa. Lograron muchas proezas, de esas que los humanos gustan relatar a sus crías antes de dormir. ¿Cómo vais a olvidar a Shemhazai? Si todavía recuerdo que los humanos celebrabais su astucia mientras mis hermanos y yo escupíamos en su traición… Y en su sentido del gusto, nunca supo apreciar la buena comida.

—Esos nombres no están en los registros. En toda la historia del Santuario, solo cinco mujeres han vestido un manto zodiacal, y todas pertenecemos a esta era.

Existía una tumba dedicada a un tal Shemhazai bajo la Torre del Reloj, pero era el santo de Sagitario. No indicaba que fuera mujer. A decir verdad, nada decía de su género.

—Vuestros registros no me importan, yo vi a esas mujeres. Luché contra dos de ellas durante la Guerra de la Magia.

El silencio dominó la colina por algún tiempo. Oribarkon se limitó a fruncir el ceño, dilatando las aletas de su gran nariz como hacía cada que Akasha ponía en duda su sinceridad. La santa de Virgo, inmersa en el molesto mutis, recordó que todos los relatos y anotaciones sobre las primeras Guerras Santas eran, en el mejor de los casos, vagos resúmenes, un vistazo general de los grandes acontecimientos que se sucedieron: la superioridad inicial del ejército de Poseidón, el Diluvio Universal, la creación de los mantos, el hundimiento de la Atlántida… Si uno lo pensaba con detenimiento, dada la falta de fechas concretas, cabía la posibilidad de que se desconociesen determinados acontecimientos. ¿Mujeres en el ejército de Atenea recién formado? Aquello ya era más difícil de creer. Ningún relato, fuera textual, gráfico o transmitido de forma oral, permitía creer algo así, ni siquiera al final de la Guerra de las Amazonas, bien documentado por el Santuario, el Sumo Sacerdote de la época consintió en uno de los reclamos de la reina amazona, de permitir que una mujer sirviera a la diosa de la guerra. Estas tuvieron que esperar a la Baja Edad Media para tener esa oportunidad, de forma extraoficial, trabajando en las sombras dentro de las sombras, hasta que el penúltimo Sumo Sacerdote, Shion de Aries, creó la Ley de las Máscaras.

—Qué es tu poder, eso que llamas magia. —Akasha prefirió cambiar de tema. Sabía que, de mirar tan atrás en el tiempo, tal vez no podría ver venir el terrible futuro que avanzaba hacia ella, dispuesto a despedazar el mundo de los hombres.

—La magia no es un poder, humana —se molestó el telquín—. Es un arte.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —insistió Akasha, moviendo el bastón de Oribarkon mediante telequinesis, con aire amenazante.

—Lo primero que enseñan a los santos es que todo en este universo está compuesto de átomos, todo es susceptible de ser destruido. Lo primero que enseñan a los magos, es que no todo está hecho de átomos. —La sonrisa de Oribarkon murió a medio esbozar al ver cómo su bastón giraba a toda velocidad sobre sí mismo—. Si la magia pudiera definirse, ¿tendría sentido darle ese nombre?

—Tengo más preguntas. ¿Las responderás todas con evasivas?

Mientras Oribarkon cabeceaba, Akasha miró el ánfora de Atenea. Primero trató de elevarla con el poder de su mente; aplicó la misma intensidad con la que inmovilizaba a Oribarkon, incrementándola todavía más. No se movía. Cuando intentó levantarla con las manos, el simple contacto amenazó con anular sus fuerzas por completo, pero pudo alejarse a tiempo. Dio un rodeo, deteniéndose al borde del abismo, y señaló el fondo.

—Es Leteo —respondió Oribarkon—. Bueno, una parte del río del olvido. La superficie, para ser exactos.

Akasha miró atrás de reojo. Una fila interminable de muertos caminaba hacia el abismo sin el menor titubeo, inconscientes de la cosa que los observaba desde las profundidades. Y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlos.

—No les hará daño. Aqueronte es la perdición de los vivos, así como Cocito y Flegetonte lo son de las almas. Leteo, contrario a sus hermanos, solo se queda con los recuerdos, liberando a los hombres de sus miserias. Todos los que van a los Campos Elíseos beben de él. Y créeme que quedan encantados con eso.

—Pero no todos los muertos van a los Campos Elíseos —objetó Akasha—. A quienes son devorados por este ser y no merecen el paraíso, ¿qué les espera?

—Los Señores del Hades lo saben. A mí solo me importa abrir el ánfora de Atenea, y para eso necesitaba el poder de un dios, así que me quedé aquí, ofreciendo diez mil años de recuerdos ante el abismo del Hades. Una vez termine conmigo, destruirá el sello de Atenea, y mis deudas quedarán saldadas con la liberación de mi señor.

—Los ríos del Hades son los ríos del Hades —redundó Akasha, a propósito—. ¿Qué hacen tan lejos del reino al que pertenecen? Incluso este lugar, la frontera entre el Hades y el mundo de los hombres, goza de la protección de Atenea.

A la vez que decía esas palabras, Akasha pensaba en Caronte, en la invasión del Santuario y otros eventos similares. Alemania, Bluegrad.

—Sí, sí, la protección de Atenea y la autoridad de Hades es lo que evita que los muertos y los vivos se mezclen. Los espectros podían superar ese obstáculo gracias a sus sobrepellices, bendición de Hades. Pero ahora que los espectros están encerrados y Hades desaparecido, todos los poderes del inframundo están limitados a su reino. El incordio que tengo en mi mente dice que el resto puedes imaginarlo tú, ¿puedes?

Akasha giró, oteando el horizonte dorado. La magia de Oribarkon tenía un efecto lento sobre su cosmos, aunque constante. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía luchar contra ella si luego respondía sus preguntas con tanta tranquilidad? La respuesta le vino en forma de corazonada, puro sexto sentido. Miró con detenimiento el cielo, detectando por fin las vagas formas de tres círculos, dibujados por el choque entre la magia azul de Oribarkon y el cosmos dorado de Akasha. El primero era el más grande, con doce años para ensancharse; Caronte debía ser el responsable de su existencia al viajar a la Tierra desde el Hades. Aventuró que entonces el más pequeño sería la brecha que abrió Cocito al manifestarse en Bluegrad hacía un año, mientras que el intermedio, donde primaban las luces doradas por sobre el tono azulado, sería la grieta formada por Flegetonte, el río de fuego. Al final, ella siempre tuvo razón: era el Hades el que se levantaba en pie de guerra, pero el responsable de que aquello fuera posible, quien creó un puente entre el reino de los muertos y el mundo de los vivos, era Caronte de Plutón.

«No esperaron tantos años para contraatacar porque les faltase un líder, sino porque no podían —reflexionó Akasha—. Han estado debilitando la barrera que los dioses pusieron entre la vida y la muerte. Ni Hades ni Atenea están ya presentes, no pueden impedirlo. ¿Esto es lo que ha resultado de tantas Guerras Santas? El caos.»

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando pensamientos pesimistas. Si Oribarkon le había mostrado aquella verdad de forma tan sutil, debía ser porque Tritos —compañero de Caronte, no debía olvidarlo— quería ocultarla. ¿Qué más podía haber? De forma repentina, chocó las palmas a modo de aplauso, dejando escapar un susurro:

—_Fin de la ilusión_.

Las luces azules se extinguieron, habiendo cumplido su cometido. También el cosmos de Akasha dejó de ser visible, dejando al descubierto la Colina del Yomi y sus incontables almas avanzando hacia la condenación. Todo parecía ser igual que antes, excepto por el olor a muerte y enfermedad que expedía cada palmo del suelo. Akasha sintió ganas de vomitar, pues tal hedor le despertaba recuerdos dolorosos.

Flegetonte se había manifestado en Alemania como un dragón de fuego al que Arthur dio muerte. Cocito fue un enorme espadón de hielo, ruina de espíritus, que Shaula logró destruir con ayuda de sus hombres, aunque quien la portaba logró huir. Según lo que Marin intuía, Aqueronte también llegó a aparecer como una masa de cadáveres a la que Shaina debió enfrentar sola. El Santuario se refería a esas tres amenazas como Abominaciones, grupos de almas que cada río dejaba caer en la Tierra para luego aglomerarlas en una sola entidad. Se suponía que si estas Abominaciones eran derrotadas, la presencia del río infernal en la Tierra se disipaba, que volvía al Hades.

Estaban equivocados. Aqueronte había estado en la Colina del Yomi por doce años. No para traer un ejército, no para formar una nueva Abominación, sino para devorar el cosmos de Atenea, arrojarlo al Hades y crear así una brecha, un camino que todos los muertos pudieran recorrer para reconquistar la Tierra en que un día vivieron. Ahora que veía los ciegos que habían estado, el discurso del Barquero cobraba especial sentido.

—Invadimos los mares y el infierno, esperando que no hubiera represalias —se permitió confesar Akasha, sustituyendo pronto la autocompasión por la sospecha—. Nimrod de Cáncer tendría que haber sentido esto. Lleva años custodiando este lugar.

—No había nadie cuando yo vine aquí. Habrá salido corriendo cuando percibió que Leteo estaba a punto de despertar. Hay gente con sentido común y los hay que no gozan de ese don, como el santo de Acuario, que creyó poder derrotar a un dios.

—No lo está logrando, ¿cierto? —dijo Akasha, que apenas había prestado atención a las palabras de Oribarkon—. Por supuesto que no —se respondió a sí misma, llena de orgullo—. El río Aqueronte puede absorber el cosmos de los seres humanos, ¡de los santos, incluso! Pero jamás podrá hacer lo mismo con el poder de Atenea, hija de Zeus.

—Tritos está aplaudiendo como un efebo. Tal vez yo lo haría también, si no tuviera las manos inmovilizadas… Ah, sí, Aqueronte no puede absorber el cosmos de Atenea, no sin ayuda de sus más poderosos hermanos, así que tampoco me habría servido para abrir el ánfora de Atenea… Supongo que eso me molestó mucho cuando llegó aquí… Entonces pude ver a Leteo más allá del sello que el santo de Acuario colocó para contenerlo. Es extraño, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo podría él deshacer el sello de una diosa del Olimpo si no puede liberarse del sello que un mortal le impuso? Tritos no tiene respuesta, por supuesto, nunca la tiene cuando hace falta. Yo… llegué a la isla congelada… vine aquí… Apestaba, apestaba demasiado, me quedé solo… pensando… ¡Sí, eso es, mis recuerdos! Con mis memorias, Leteo se fortalece, se manifiesta aquí, junto a nosotros. No destruirá el sello de Atenea, hará que el mundo entero olvide que hubo un sello. ¡El poder de la mente sobre la materia! Sueño y realidad son lo mismo.

—Leteo también fallará —auguró Akasha. Atenea, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, había derrotado al mismo Hades. Era inconcebible que los Señores del Hades, subyugados a aquel, fueran capaces de neutralizar su cosmos—. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que sigan arrebatando los recuerdos a los muertos.

Era una corazonada, como tantas otras, pero tenía fundamento. Si Leteo se liberaba del sello de Sneyder, no se conformaría con las memorias que el telquín le dejaba de forma voluntaria. Querría hasta el último recuerdo de todos los que iban a morir.

—De poco sirven los recuerdos a los humanos. Los Jueces del Hades conocen todos los pecados de todos los hombres. Al final, los muertos recibirán en la muerte lo que se han ganado durante su vida, ¿qué sentido tiene que lo recuerden?

—Los hombres pagan sus vidas fugaces con eternidad. Si eso es justo, también lo es que los dioses escuchen la voz de los hombres a los que condenan, ¿no crees?

—Si he de ser honesto, me da igual. —De haber podido, Oribarkon se habría encogido de hombros—. Humana, antes de que te suicides en el nombre de los muertos, ¿podrías alimentar mi curiosidad? Aplaudiste para romper la ilusión que yo elaboré para no tener que seguir oliendo al apestoso de Aqueronte. ¿Se supone que tiene algún sentido?

—Todo espectáculo tiene algo de falso o engañoso —contestó Akasha—, y cuando esa mentira llena nuestras expectativas, aplaudimos, agradeciendo el esmero con el que son preparados. Es algo que me enseñó un amigo, y por eso mi forma de exponer las ilusiones es aplaudiendo. Me inclino ante el truco, negándolo.

—Es la peor explicación para una técnica que he escuchado nunca. Bueno, ya puedes morirte en paz si te apetece.

—No moriré —aseguró Akasha, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Ellos tal vez sí. —Oribarkon dirigió una mirada pesarosa a Akasha, aunque quizá solo se tratara de hastío; llevaba un buen rato paralizado, después de todo—. La magia es un arte, así que no está limitado a nosotros, los telquines. Tengo una discípula, una que sí está interesada en la dualidad de la vida y la muerte. Los secretos del Hades no le son ajenos, ni siquiera los del río del olvido.

—Hipólita —musitó—. Podrán vencerla, todos ellos son santos de Atenea.

—Cosmos, experiencia, técnica… Y magia. ¿Eso es un problema, no crees? Casi me he olvidado de qué cosas le enseñé y solo recuerdo detalles… Algo sobre anular barreras… —Cabeceó bruscamente antes de seguir—. Ella es peligrosa, humana, muy peligrosa. Como has sido tan amable conmigo, te daré un consejo: sal de este lugar, deja que termine mi tarea y salva los tuyos. De lo contrario, así como yo terminaré mis días sin haber liberado a mi señor pese a mi juramento, tú deberás enterrar a todos tus hombres. ¡No la estoy amenazando! ¡Es una advertencia, una advertencia!

Oribarkon discutió de nuevo con Tritos, tal vez el hada que Akasha vio en el interior de su cabeza rota. La discusión fue hilarante, como siempre, pero Virgo ya no podía encontrarla graciosa. Había vidas en riesgo.

El Ojo de las Greas fue al punto en la Tierra más cercano a la Colina del Yomi en aquel momento. La batalla contra Hipólita estaba en un punto crítico, con ventaja para el grupo que había traído a la isla gracias a una más que oportuna intervención.

«¿Qué hace ella aquí? —se preguntó al ver al canino _eidolon_ que mordía el torso de Hipólita—. ¿La habrá enviado Sneyder? ¡No me dijiste nada de esto, Hugin!»

Era la perra más grande que hubiese visto nunca, comparable a un rinoceronte. A excepción de los dientes de marfil que clavaba ansiosa en la carne y el alma de Águila Negra, y los ojos, rojos como la sangre que caía sobre el suelo congelado, todo en la criatura era pura oscuridad. A medias sólido, el contorno del _eidolon_ no tenía un límite definido, deshaciéndose más allá del cuerpo canino en forma de volutas sombrías. Mirarla, incluso a través del Ojo de las Greas, era encarar el miedo; escuchar su aullido era recibir el pánico con los brazos abiertos. Ella era Bianca, Bianca de Can Mayor.

Sin una respuesta para que una de los dos perros de caza de la división Fénix estuviera allí en ese momento, desvió la atención a un punto lejano de la isla, en el cielo. Azrael e Icario preparaban algo por si todo fallaba, tan creativo como cabía esperar de su asistente. Se dijo a sí misma que podía confiar en ellos, en la gente que la había seguido en esa misión, que ella debía cumplir su parte allá abajo.

Y sin embargo, siguió observando la batalla, alimentada por un mal presentimiento.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Bueno, el Santuario y los caballeros negros tienen un patriarca, ¿cuenta?

Bromas aparte, como hablamos el otro día, hasta un personaje que nos gusta, si aparece por todas partes sin venir a cuento hace que se vuelva cansado y ya más que emocionar, moleste. Todo es malo en exceso y entiendo tu sentir al respecto.

Como fan acérrimo del RPG, me encanta cómo resumes la batalla con sus jamás caducas reglas. Porque tiene justo el sentido estratégico que le quise dar.

Sé que desde la primera vez que lo escribí parte de mí pensaba que era muy loco. Desde antes de la batalla que todos se acuerdan de que Hipólita luchó por el manto de Hércules, ¿cómo no va a tenerlo en cuenta Makoto? Pero al final me evoca esos momentos tan míticos de la serie de antaño, donde a cada rato los personajes pensaban haber logrado la victoria solo para descubrir que no, ¡el enemigo está vivo! Supongo que ver todo el rato la armadura negra de Águila y la cara de una versión oscura de Marin toda vendada confundió al bueno de Makoto.

Bien sabemos todos los que vimos Saint Seiya que no importa lo invencible que se vea el enemigo del turno, al final sangrará, como dice Ben Affleck, y después será derrotado. ¿O no? Capaz que Hugin esté vendiendo el águila antes de cazarla.

¡Qué bueno que haya gustado la pelea! Un poco fuera de la línea de Saint Seiya, pero con tanta acción que hay en la historia, tú sabes que trato de no repetirme.

Y por eso, después de un capítulo de pura batalla, viene uno de información.


	45. Neptuno 21

**Capítulo 34. **_**Imbatible**_

Varios días atrás, mientras la operación para obtener el Ojo de las Greas se estaba llevando a cabo, la división Fénix tuvo sus propios problemas. Sneyder había regresado luego de una misión en solitario, sin memorias del tiempo reciente y con el manto de Acuario muerto. A Hugin le había bastado ver a Reina Muerte congelada de extremo a extremo para saber que ese era el lugar en el que su general libró una batalla, certeza que lo mantuvo distraído un buen rato, hasta que sintió la presencia de Bianca.

Bianca de Can Mayor y Nico de Can Menor. Ahora que Lesath de Orión era un traidor —así lo veía él—, ellos eran lo mejor que tenía la división Fénix si se trataba de buscar un rastro. Mientras él y Sneyder se ocupaban de las actividades de Akasha, ellos tenían que buscar el lugar en que Sneyder había estado y regresar con noticias. Se quedaron a la mitad, al parecer, pues el _eidolon_ de Bianca, una perra enorme hecha de pura oscuridad, estuvo acechando entre la sombras de Reina Muerte desde el momento en que pisaron tierra, si no es que mucho antes. Después de notar la presencia de su compañera, solo tuvo que sumar dos y dos cuando Hipólita habló de la fragilidad de un manto de bronce sin que no hubiera allí ningún santo con ese rango. Por lo que Hugin pudo entender de la situación, los canes se habían encontrado con Hipólita en Reina Muerte mientras la inspeccionaban, recibiendo una paliza, como era de esperar. Trataron de guarnecerse en la oscuridad, ese plano paralelo al universo físico en el que unos cuantos locos se atrevían a entrar, pero solo Bianca lo logró.

«Los dioses sabrán dónde está Nico ahora —pensó Hugin para sus adentros, viendo de soslayo al _eidolon_ de Bianca—. Más vale que ella piense que está vivo. Así luchará mejor. Ya habrá tiempo después para las lágrimas y la alegría —decidió.»

Una vez supo cuál había sido el destino de aquellos dos compañeros, Hugin pudo dejar de pensar en ellos y ver lo evidente. Aquel hielo, creado por Sneyder, era un arma poderosa que él era capaz de manipular. Ese era el verdadero uso del _eidolon_ de Cuervo: no la vigilancia de los traidores, sino la manipulación de la materia a nivel atómico.

Como resultado de la estrategia de Hugin, el antinatural invierno que sometió a Reina Muerte desde la llegada de Sneyder estaba por terminar. La temperatura subía con lentitud a la vez que el hielo que cubría la superficie se elevaba como una niebla blanca. En todo lugar, cuando aquel aire gélido abandonaba el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia Hipólita, dejaba al descubierto cráteres en proceso de reconstrucción. La isla se estaba regenerando, o más bien, volviendo a su estado natural de infierno en la Tierra.

Ni Mera ni Makoto se interesaban en aquello. En media docena de ocasiones, trataron de atacar a Hipólita, siendo cada intento respondido por un oleaje de puro cosmos. Águila Negra se oponía al frío con sus poderes mentales, a la vez que trataba de liberarse del can infernal que era Bianca con sus propias manos, y aun así le quedaban fuerzas para rechazar a dos santos de plata atacando a la vez.

—No puede ser invencible —comentó Makoto.

—Nadie lo es —respondió Hugin, captando la atención de sus compañeros. Seguía en la misma posición, de brazos cruzados, sonriente; no parecía temer a Hipólita en lo más mínimo—. Esa mujer ya ha sido derrotada.

—Ridículo —espetó Hipólita. El hielo que aprisionaba su pierna empezaba a resquebrajarse—. Necesitarás algo más que el poder de una isla para derrotar… —Antes de terminar la frase, Bianca apretó la mandíbula sobre el torso. Gimió de dolor, al tiempo que la armadura negra de Águila se iba agrietando más y más.

—Ahora mismo no estoy recurriendo al poder de la isla, je, je. Puede que solo los restos de un ataque, pero sigue siendo el cosmos del señor Sneyder. ¿Asustada? Seguro que lo está. ¡Su armadura no soportará una temperatura inferior a los 200 grados bajo cero!

Justo en el momento en que Hipólita terminó de romper el hielo que la aprisionaba, toda la neblina que llenaba Reina Muerte se concentró en su otra pierna, congelándola hasta la altura de la rodilla. El frío era de tal intensidad, que no podía siquiera sentirla y sus poderes mentales ya no podían causar el menor rasguño en el hielo.

—Creo que me he excedido —se burló Hugin—. Todavía quedan restos del señor Sneyder en esta isla —señaló la neblina con un gesto amplio. Aire gélido dispuesto en un sinfín de formas alrededor de Reina Muerte, dejando a ojos vistas cómo el suelo terminaba de repararse—. Pero, siendo sincero, no creo que una traidora merezca caer ante el cosmos de un santo de oro. ¿Algo más mundano, tal vez?

»A lo largo de los milenios, las muestras de poder de los santos han sido consideradas fruto de la furia de la naturaleza. Meteoritos, erupciones, terremotos… —mientras hablaba, el cráter que conectaba con la orilla, se reconstruía. El agua del mar, poco a poco, se adhería a la superficie de la isla, convirtiéndose en tierra y roca—. ¿Una traidora estará a la altura de las leyendas? No espero que un baño de lava la mate, claro.

Hugin miró la Montaña de Fuego con una sonrisa macabra. El hielo que sellaba la actividad del mítico volcán, se resquebrajó enseguida. Frente a aquel suceso, todos adivinaron el plan del santo de Cuervo.

—Reina Muerte es una abominación —declaró Hugin—. Cuna de rebeldes y criminales, un nexo con el Hades… Congelarla no es suficiente. En unos minutos, esa montaña alimentada por los pecados de miles de hombres, estallará para acabar con su vida, Hipólita de Águila Negra. Ustedes pueden irse si quieren —aconsejó a sus compañeros.

—Si me voy, tendría que enterrarte mañana —dijo Makoto, para asombro de Hugin. Antes de que reaccionara, el santo de Mosca ya estaba encendiendo su cosmos tanto como podía, dispuesto a coordinar con Mera un último ataque.

Ambos eran conscientes de lo que Hugin pasaba por alto. Hipólita ya no necesitaba usar sus poderes mentales para liberarse del hielo, así que contaba con ellos para separar las fauces de Bianca. Juntando telequinesis y sus propias fuerzas, fue solo cuestión de tiempo que las fauces del can se abrieran. El cosmos de Hipólita se alzaba como una torre negra en la que era imposible distinguir a Bianca; era claro lo que pretendía hacer.

Makoto fue el primero en atacar. Insufló su mano rota de cosmos, y aunque cada movimiento le dolía más de lo que recordaba haber sentido nunca, se descubrió capaz de absorber el cosmos de Hipólita con el único dedo sano. Esa energía la enviaba a la otra mano, con la que golpeaba el oleaje cósmico que trataba de empujarlos a él y a Mera. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez, sin contar cuántos golpes daba o cuántos le faltaban por dar. En aquella batalla, sin ninguna experiencia previa que se asemejara, descubría que el _Asedio del Señor de las Moscas_ no solo servía para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que también podía servir contra el cosmos del enemigo.

—_Esta brecha es mi último aliento, ¡aprovéchala, no creo poder ayudarte más!_ —exclamó Makoto, directo a la mente de Mera.

Estaba a pocos pasos de Hipólita. La mano le ardía al punto que deseaba arrancársela, y el rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, fruto del dolor. A pesar de todo eso, siguió avanzando, sabiendo tras él a su compañera. Águila Negra, con las manos sosteniendo las fauces de Bianca, sonrió a ambos santos de plata, antes de lanzar su terrible técnica.

Los _Meteoros Negros_ golpearon de lleno en Bianca. El can de sombras se deshizo por completo y el espíritu de la santa de Can Mayor se alejó de la isla a toda velocidad. Mera recibió algunos haces en su empeño por alcanzar a Hipólita, mientras que Makoto y el tótem de Cuervo —todavía suspendido en el aire— los recibieron de lleno; los mantos de Cuervo y Mosca murieron en ese momento. El propio Hugin fue objeto de la técnica, así que debió invocar a algunos cientos de cuervos que reformaban la isla para protegerse; al igual que ocurrió con Bianca, todos se extinguieron al contacto con los ataques, logrando por muy poco que ninguno alcanzara al santo de Cuervo.

Makoto cayó al suelo, apoyándose en sus manos. La rota, que carecía de protección, se quemó, llenándose de humo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo forzándose a no gritar de dolor, que ahora era incapaz de hacerlo. También se negaba a quedar inconsciente, pues ante sus ojos llorosos se libraba el último duelo entre las dos guerreras.

El mordisco del canino _eidolon_ de Bianca no solo había dañado la armadura negra de Águila, sino que además había herido su espíritu, reduciendo de forma significativa sus fuerzas. La pierna congelada estaba fija en el suelo, cubierta por un bloque de grueso y duro hielo, lo que limitaba mucho sus movimientos. Mera no dudaba en aprovechar todas esas ventajas, lanzando miles y miles de golpes tanto de frente como por la espalda. Águila Negra bloqueaba cuantos podía, pero eso entraba dentro de los planes de la santa de Lebreles: no tenía como objetivo matarla, sino destruir su armadura, esa fortaleza que tantos esfuerzos requirió para ser atravesada. En contraste con el resto de la batalla, ahora las patadas y puñetazos dañaban la oscura protección con facilidad.

Hipólita era consciente de la intención de Mera, pero tenía una pierna inmóvil, y la otra empezaba a llenarse de escarcha. Físicamente se limitaba a la defensa, firme en medio de docenas de fragmentos que Mera arrancaba de los antebrazos de su armadura. Su contraataque se basaba en ráfagas invisibles que arañaban las partes desprotegidas de Lebreles, abriéndole varias heridas leves, pero así como su cosmos ya no le ofrecía la misma protección, sus poderes psíquicos eran mermados, debido al ataque de Bianca.

—Ojalá… Ojalá pudiera… —Makoto se levantaba poco a poco. Su mano rota rogaba por el descanso, y él solo podía prometer que vendría en el futuro. Y para cumplir esa promesa, tenía que usar la técnica una vez más. Era necesario.

—_Detente, Makoto_ —ordenó Mera mediante telepatía, sin dejar de golpear—. _¡Está planeando algo y no debe ser nada bueno! _

Mientras bloqueaba sendas patadas altas, Hipólita se recubría una vez más de cosmos. «_Meteoros Negros_, de nuevo —supo Makoto—. Pero… ¡No está apuntando a Mera!».

Si controlas la isla, simplemente la destruiré_. _Aquellas fueron las palabras de Hipólita, y la mujer parecía dispuesta a volverlas realidad. Consciente de lo que implicaba la destrucción de Reina Muerte, Mera optó por la única opción que le quedaba, ignorando las protestas —telepáticas— de Makoto. El santo de Mosca quiso detenerla, pero tras un par de torpes pasos, tropezó y cayó al suelo, presa de una inexplicable debilidad.

La siguiente escena ocurrió a demasiada velocidad, demasiada para lo que los sentidos de Makoto podían seguir. En la fugaz fracción de segundo que Hipólita necesitaba para ejecutar su técnica, Mera se posicionó detrás de su espalda, concentrando hasta la última chispa de cosmos en el puño; su ataque debía atravesar lo que quedaba de la armadura negra y romper la columna de la mujer. La única forma de salvar a Hipólita sin que fuera una amenaza en el futuro, era terminar con su vida de guerrera. Durante todo el combate, había esperado el momento oportuno para poner fin a una década de enfrentamientos sin sentido; la última y más poderosa de los caballeros negros originales estaba ante ella, por primera vez completamente vulnerable.

Pero había olvidado algo esencial: ella también lo estaba.

—Demasiados movimientos innecesarios, demasiados golpes inútiles.

Hipólita se había girado por completo en el último momento, atravesando limpiamente a Mera antes de que su puño la alcanzara. Ambas guerreras flotaban en el aire, y a Águila Negra le faltaba buena parte de una pierna.

—Uno menos, solo quedan cuatro —murmuró. Su ojo sano destelló, apuntando a los boquiabiertos santos de plata.

El primero en reaccionar fue Hugin. Movió las alas a velocidad hipersónica, arrojando cuchillas de viento contra Águila Negra, quien en lugar de esquivarlas o bloquearlas, interpuso el cuerpo de Mera como escudo. El manto de Lebreles logró a duras penas impedir que su agotada portadora acabara partida a la mitad.

—Cobarde —maldijo Hugin, rechinando los dientes.

—Yo no soy cobarde, soy práctica —recitó Hipólita.

Sin consideración, dejó que el cuerpo de Mera se deslizara por su brazo, que ya no estaba protegido por armadura alguna. La santa de Lebreles, bautizada en la sangre que manaba del corte en la espalda y el agujero en su abdomen, cayó en el suelo sobre ambas piernas. Hipólita detectó en su enemiga la intención de atacar, y se adelantó con una patada alta, directa a la cabeza de Mera.

—Qué… qué demonios… —decía Makoto, horrorizado. Mera cayó cerca de él, con parte de la máscara rota. Antes de quedar inconsciente, Lebreles escupió un líquido sanguinolento, que se unió a la mancha que la sangre del resto de sus heridas había formado en el suelo. Si Mera seguía con vida, no sería por mucho tiempo.

—Hasta ahora he tenido piedad de usted, como la mujer que un día fue una compañera, mi superior. ¡Eso se acabó!

El cosmos de Hugin se arremolinó en torno a él, como un tornado listo para arrasar con todo. Del suelo enrojecido de Reina Muerte emergieron cientos de cuervos, graznando la sed de sangre de su señor, y algo más.

La bandada de sombrías aves, encarnación de los vastos poderes mentales de Hugin, cayó sobre Águila Negra. De nuevo, Hipólita no se movió. La luz rosada de su ojo sano brilló intensamente, y todos y cada uno de los cuervos estallaron en cientos de plumas. Vía telequinesis, impulsó el negro plumaje sobre el santo de plata, cubriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies antes de que siquiera pensara en volver a vestir su manto

—Uno menos —murmuró Hipólita. La luz rosada que rodeaba a Hugin, prisionero en un capullo de plumas negras, lo acompañó hasta las profundidades del mar, a donde fue arrojado sin misericordia—, solo quedan tres.

Makoto encontró fuerzas para levantarse, y nada más. Temía por la vida de Mera, y también por la de Hugin, pues hasta un santo de Atenea podía morirse ahogado. Pero sentía terror de solo ver a Hipólita. Aquella mujer volaba de nuevo. Sin una pierna —se la había arrancado durante su enfrentamiento con Mera; ni siquiera gritó—, y la otra medio congelada, siendo el pie poco más que un bloque de hielo; sin armadura, apenas cubierta por vendajes en media cara y las extremidades, además de una sucia túnica larga sin mangas; y a pesar de todo ello, sentía que ahora era más peligrosa. Ni la visión de las heridas que le infligió en el pasado —los puntos cósmicos de la constelación de Águila—, servía para infundirle ánimos; quería huir, correr hasta el fin del mundo, donde ese demonio no pudiera encontrarlo.

—Nuestro poder puede impulsarse en nuestras emociones y sentimientos. El odio sirve, pero el miedo no. ¿De verdad creías que atacarme a la desesperada serviría de algo? Seguís siendo niños. Oh, ¿has llorado?

Con Mera y Hugin neutralizados, Hipólita volvía a centrarse en Makoto. El santo de Mosca volvió a ser consciente de su estado: débil, con un manto que era más lastre que protección, y una mano aplastada que solo le enviaba dolor.

—Eso está bien para los niños, no para los santos —comentó Hipólita.

Una sombra cayó sobre el rostro de Makoto antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El santo de Mosca sintió la presión en varios puntos del cráneo, como si las garras de un animal —un águila—, lo hubiesen apresado. A toda velocidad, fue elevado mil metros, momento en el que lo que agarraba su cabeza lo lanzó hacia arriba. Por acto reflejo, Makoto lanzó un puñetazo con la izquierda que Hipólita detuvo con una mano en carne viva, que aún temblaba por el contacto previo con el pelaje de Bianca.

—Makoto, ¿has visto la Tierra desde el espacio exterior?

Tras soltar el puño de Makoto, Hipólita lo inmovilizó usando ambos brazos. Sin esperar respuesta, voló alto, superando con creces la velocidad de escape.

xxx

¿Cómo fue ver el espacio? ¿Qué impresión tuvo al ver la Tierra estando bajo un manto de estrellas? Aquellas preguntas invadían una y otra vez la mente de Makoto, quien trataba de darles respuesta solo para sentir que algún ente invisible le martilleaba el cerebro. Lo había olvidado. Estaba seguro de haber visto el espacio, la luna, las estrellas, la Tierra… Y no podía recordarlo.

A decir verdad, podía recordar pocas cosas de la batalla; algo se había introducido en su mente, arrancándole recuerdos al azar. ¿Quién o qué? Esa pregunta sí obtuvo respuesta cuando miró hacia abajo, que en la posición en la que estaba era como mirar hacia arriba. Hipólita seguía apresándolo con sus brazos y piernas, una de ellas más parecida a la pata de una bestia que a las de una persona, con garras en lugar de pies y tan negra como el _eidolon_ de Hugin o el can de oscuridad que les ayudó. Le bastó mirarla para evocar que era el contacto con esa extraña materia lo que le hizo perder sus recuerdos.

Pese a la confusión, tenía claro que antes estuvo ascendiendo, atravesando las capas de la atmósfera a una velocidad de vértigo. Ahora, en cambio, caía como un meteorito, rodeado de las llamas generadas por la ficción. El cosmos de Hipólita era la única armadura con la que contaban ambos, ahora que el manto de Mosca estaba muerto y de la armadura negra de Águila no quedaba ni rastro. Alguien la había destruido.

Miró a la mujer. Del resto vendado surgían cabellos rubios, su único ojo le evocaba temor, impotencia y desesperación, y la sonrisa, en unos labios rojos y sangrantes, alimentaba tales sensaciones. Tanta confianza… ¿Acaso era invencible?

«No —se respondió—, la he herido, la hemos herido.»

Las vendas que le cubrían la mejilla estaban rojas, a partir de un pequeño corte. La pata bestial que ahora tenía no era un simple capricho; había perdido su verdadera pierna durante la batalla. Su armadura, réplica del manto de Águila, ya no la protegía, y en su cuerpo, si bien Makoto no podía verlos todos desde su posición, había varios agujeros, heridas que él mismo provocó a su enemiga.

«Como si yo estuviera mejor —pensó, sonriendo—. Mi mano derecha destrozada, apenas puedo moverme… Mi cabeza… —El dolor le recorrió por completo, como si lo hubiese invocado al pensar en esa parte del cuerpo. Hipólita rio, ante los gemidos que dejaba escapar—. Me duele mucho, la boca me sabe a… ¿sangre? Rayos, ¿intenté vencerla a cabezazos? Soy un idiota.»

Físicamente estaba indefenso, sometido, así que solo le quedaba una opción. _Baal Zebub_, la técnica secreta que jamás había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a su maestro. En ella, usaba el cosmos para crear seres que le fueran de ayuda. No eran capaces de alterar la materia a nivel atómico, como los cuervos de Hugin, pero servirían con Hipólita… si la alcanzaban. De pronto, se encontró imaginándose a sí mismo ejecutando esa técnica, fallando por poco y luego viendo cómo Hipólita le arrancaba ese pensamiento, en un vano intento de hacerle olvidar todo sobre la ejecución de _Baal Zebub_.

«Estoy siendo paranoico —pensó, pese a ello esforzándose porque su rostro no lo traicionara. Hipólita no le quitaba el ojo de encima—. Debe de ser un efecto secundario de la habilidad que usó para crearse una pierna nueva. Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, ni siquiera mi mejor técnica bastaría para alcanzarla sin que me mate primero.»

Miró hacia arriba para distraerse, encontrándose con capas de nubes que atravesaban a toda velocidad. De nuevo se dejó llamar por la imaginación: Hipólita lo había atrapado, elevado a las alturas y ahora pretendía dejarlo caer, como una versión exagerada del _Puño Rodante_ de su maestro, que culminaría con la completa destrucción de Reina Muerte. Por si la perspectiva no era lo bastante desoladora, un punto minúsculo se fue agrandando conforme bajaban, hasta que quedó claro que era un avión.

—En ese lugar están los últimos, ¿no? —cuestionó Hipólita.

—El plan de Azrael —murmuró—. ¿Cómo supiste que atacaríamos por aire?

A esas alturas, eso no tenía importancia para Makoto. Sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba tiempo, así fueran un par de valiosos segundos.

—Simple. Un cachorro de muy buen olfato vino a por mí, creyéndose el perro que pondría fin a la larga cacería. ¡Y resultó ser un pajarito dispuesto a can…!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues a media frase, sus rojos y heridos labios se unieron a los Makoto, quien la calló con un beso.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Se dice que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, ¿será lo mismo en este universo?

Raro, ¿no? La especialidad de Oribarkon es manipular la materia, así fue el creador de las escamas de Poseidón y quizá así puede reconstruir su cuerpo hasta cierto punto.

¡Bravo por Akasha! Recuerdo que es un capítulo que tuve que revisar con lupa para que Akasha no se pusiera a hacer preguntas irrelevantes. Veo que salió bien y hasta se ganó un estupendo título alternativo de capítulo.

Como la mayoría de los líderes de Hybris, no sabe cocinar.

Oh, sí, mucha acción. ¡Agárrense a sus asientos!


	46. Neptuno 22

**Capítulo 35. **_**Ataque desesperado**_

Para cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, nada podía hacer salvo dejarse llevar. Hipólita, segura de su victoria, le respondía a una pregunta sin importancia, él vio entonces una oportunidad y se lanzó, tapando los labios de la mujer con los suyos. Fue puro instinto, un acto que realizó sin pensar, sorprendiéndose él mismo y la propia Hipólita, que aflojó la presa. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era un beso, sino un boca a boca prolongado, con una finalidad muy precisa. ¿El cosmos de Hipólita era un castillo inexpugnable? Bien, no lo atacaría de frente, buscaría un pasadizo, una vía alternativa.

El minuto más incómodo de su vida, a medio camino entre el terror, la euforia y el placer, terminó abruptamente. Al separarse, sintió la boca húmeda y quemada a un mismo tiempo, como si hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo en medio de un incendio. Hipólita, en shock, lo había soltado. Por una insignificante fracción de segundo, Makoto creyó que aquello era el fin, la victoria.

—Jaki.

Un nombre, un simple nombre fue lo que escapó de los labios de Hipólita. Aquella palabra se repitió sin descanso, acompañando una paliza inhumana. Puños y patadas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Makoto, reduciendo su protección a incontables fragmentos ensangrentados; la facilidad con la que el manto de Mosca se quebró, comparada con el peso que le había supuesto durante el ascenso y caída a través de los cielos, provocó en Makoto una risa incontrolable, llena de toses sanguinolentas. Lo último que escuchó fue el crujido de los huesos, así como el sonido brutal de las manos de Hipólita golpeando su columna como una maza. No llegó consciente a Reina Muerte.

xxx

—Mera, Hugin, Makoto…

Los nombres escaparon de sus labios uno tras otro. En menos de una hora, cuatro santos habían caído —Akasha sabía que no debía contar a Bianca; la perra sombría que envió a Reina Muerte no era más que una cáscara prescindible, reemplazable—. Estaban vivos, de momento, pero Hipólita hervía de rabia, y ya nada le impedía moverse a su antojo. En plenas condiciones solo quedaban Icario y…

—Azrael —musitó, asqueada de sí misma, de su deseo por retroceder y olvidar su misión. Si no los salvaba, tal vez…—. Los santos no mueren.

—Excelente hipótesis. ¿Qué tal si se la exponemos a los Señores del Hades? —lanzó Oribarkon—. Hipótesis, qué buena palabra, ¿la olvidaré también? No, no la busques —de nuevo se dirigía al ser que tenía dentro de su mente, a Tritos—. ¿Cuánto llevas buscando la identidad de… primera… Virgo? ¡Olvídalo! ¿A dónde vas, humana? ¿No te importa que tus compañeros mueran?

Sí le importaba, mucho. Ninguno había sido especialmente cercano a ella, pero los santos, el Santuario era toda la familia que tenía. Sus hermanos, a los que juró proteger, por los que tiempo atrás vistió el manto de Virgo. Sin embargo, ¿qué obtendría retrocediendo? Pondría en riesgo el mundo entero. Tampoco podía negar la posibilidad de que Oribarkon la atacara por la espalda, en represalia de cómo lo había tratado.

Aun mientras caminaba hacia el abismo —llegando a flotar sobre él, gracias a sus poderes—, Akasha deseó en su fuero interno dar marcha atrás. Así tuviera que enfrentarse a una legión del infierno más adelante, ella era una santa de oro, guardiana legítima del sexto templo zodiacal. ¿Oribarkon estaba esperando para lanzarle un nuevo hechizo? Si era digna de servir a Atenea, sabría resolverlo de algún modo, teniendo el Séptimo Sentido como guía. Siempre encontraba un contraargumento para todo lo que le impedía ir en auxilio de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, al mirar abajo, todo cambió.

—Nico de Can Menor —dijo Oribarkon, sin duda refiriéndose al muchacho encerrado en la enorme isla de hielo. Solo la cabeza, de corto pelo negro y piel pálida, sobresalía en un punto bastante alejado—. Estaba causando alboroto y lo trajeron aquí. El sello del santo de Acuario, sea quien sea ese hombre, deja pasar a los muertos, no a los vivos.

—Dijiste que Leteo solo se alimenta de recuerdos.

—Los ríos del Hades son los hijos más particulares de los más antiguos titanes… como sea que se llamen. Sienten un apetito voraz por el alma humana, aliento divino. ¿Diez mil años de recuerdos? Un tentempié suculento para el río del olvido, pero no por eso iba a negarse al crujiente ser de… ¿Qué haces? ¡Solo es uno y está perdido! ¡Allá arriba hay más vidas en juego! ¡Si te acercas no habrá vuelta atrás! ¡Leteo ya tiene fuerzas suficientes para romper ese frágil hielo y sorber hasta tus más insignificantes recuerdos!

«Nunca hubo vuelta atrás. Cumpliré mi misión de un solo movimiento y regresaré a la Tierra con el ánfora de Atenea y este mago. Los santos no mueren.»

—Oribarkon. Una vez lo descienda, tendrás libertad de movimiento. Sal de este lugar con el ánfora de Atenea, y asegúrate de decirle a tu señor que fue Akasha, santa de Virgo, quien hizo esto posible.

—Si me acuerdo, lo hago. Si no, no. Tritos dice… Nada, ya me aburrí de ser recadero, que se lo diga directamente a tu cadáver. Ni yo ni mi señor necesitamos tu ayuda, humana —sentenció el telquín, severo.

—Los ríos del Hades tienen un apetito voraz por el alma humana…

—Mis problemas de memoria no son tan graves…

—Aliento divino —continuó Akasha, ignorándole—. ¿Qué es mejor para el apetito de Leteo? ¿Almas humanas, o el alma de Poseidón, sellada por obra y gracia de mi señora Atenea? —cuestionó, satisfecha de ver la derrota en el rostro del mago.

—Humana… ¿Eres buena creando barreras? —preguntó Oribarkon, con un dejo de temor. Al fin sabedor de hasta qué punto necesitaba de Akasha.

—Si solo es para protegerme a mí, puedo crear una barrera de doce mil capas.

Claro que eso era en condiciones normales. En ese momento, debido al _Lamento de Cocito_, no estaba segura de poder llegar tan lejos. Por esa razón escogió calidad sobre cantidad en el enfrentamiento contra Hipólita, haciendo que cada una de las doce capas de la barrera poseyera una gran resistencia. No había contado con la magia detrás de sus _Meteoros Negros_. Una magia que bebía del mismo río que ella estaba por enfrentar.

—Créeme, humana, tendrás que ir más allá de eso. Rezaré porque sean suficientes.

Tras un breve gesto de asentimiento, Akasha se dejó caer, fijando la vista en el prisionero. A él también debía salvarlo. Nico de Can Menor, el hermano de Bianca. Por supuesto, esa debía ser la razón de que esta hubiese mandado a su _eidolon_ la isla, estando su eterna líder, Lucile de Leo, en Alemania.

—Va a morir. Mi señor, ¿podrás perdonar tantos errores?

—_Él nunca perdona_ —respondió Tritos.

El endiablado ser que había tenido en su mente, hurgando en sus recuerdos más importantes para hacerles una copia de seguridad —esa fue la razón de su entrada, si es que no era una excusa barata; Oribarkon no podía definirlo—, ahora se manifestaba ante él como una distorsión en el aire, de vagas formas, aunque humanoide. Su voz sonaba alterada, como varias hablando a la vez, y todas sonaban a burla.

—Sálvala. Sálvanos. —Oribarkon temblaba. En cuanto Leteo se liberara, quizá ni siquiera podría recordar su nombre. Le ofreció diez mil años de recuerdos, sí, pero ¿qué derecho tenía un mortal, fuera humano o telquín, de ponerle límites a un dios?

—_Si liberáis a Poseidón, nada en el universo nos podrá salvar._

Pese a sus palabras, expresadas mediante la _Lengua de Plata_, Tritos se lanzó por el abismo en pos de Akasha. Al mismo tiempo, la isla de hielo que Sneyder de Acuario había creado estalló, remeciendo la Colina del Yomi. Oribarkon, libre de nuevo, atrajo su báculo hacia sí mientras descendía. Ya en el suelo, el telquín se abrazó al ánfora de Atenea, temiendo lo que la temeridad de aquella humana podía provocar.

xxx

Aun entre los santos de oro, la élite del ejército, eran contados los que podrían haber destruido de un solo golpe el sello que Sneyder había creado en torno a Leteo. Parte de Akasha quería creer que ella estaba en aquel selecto grupo, incluso en su actual situación, que le impedía recurrir a _Brahmastra_. Otra parte, más objetiva, apuntaba la posibilidad de que ella solo hizo parte del trabajo, mientras que el resto corrió a cuenta de Leteo. La cosa, acaso una Abominación, que el cosmos de Acuario estaba conteniendo, se movió en cuanto ella tomó la decisión de atacar, podría jurarlo.

Escuchó un gemido, como el débil aullido de un perrito lastimado, y siguió avanzando. No estaba segura de si estaba volando o nadando. Parecía una duda extraña, siendo que se encontraba dentro del río del olvido —la superficie, según había dicho Oribarkon—. Sin embargo, en cuanto se sumergió en las misteriosas aguas que obstaculizaban la boca del infierno, pareció como si entrara en un mundo completamente aparte del suyo, donde todo podría cobrar un nuevo significado. Al principio temió haber entrado en el inframundo, hasta que empezó a escuchar un sonido.

«Nico, santo de Can Menor, hermano de Bianca. Debo encontrarlo, debo…».

Azul, siempre azul. Mirara a la izquierda, a la derecha, o abajo —nunca arriba, nunca atrás; retroceder equivalía a fracasar—, se encontraba con el mismo color. El paisaje tenía más de cielo que de mar, aunque la resistencia que le ofrecía conforme avanzaba le recordaba a una de las más duras pruebas que debió pasar como aprendiz, cuando se debió adentrar en las profundidades de las frías aguas de Siberia. En el interior de Leteo no había frío, ni tampoco se trataba de agua caliente; no sentía la presión del mar en el cuerpo, ni mucho menos sufría por herida alguna; pero persistía la sensación de pérdida. En Siberia, era la vida, escapándose de sus pequeñas manos de niña, la ya entonces dos veces fracasada Akasha; en Leteo era algo más…

«Dioses, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esos días?»

Los alrededores titilaron como la superficie de un lago ante el rebote de una pequeña piedra. De repente, Akasha estaba frente una superficie circular, dividida en varios círculos concéntricos con varios símbolos. «88 —contó, sintiendo un estremecimiento—. Las 88 constelaciones.». Once figuras se manifestaron en torno a la plataforma, captando la atención de Akasha. Llevaban capas blancas impolutas, y los rostros estaban cubiertos de sombras insondables.

—Una ilusión —musitó Akasha.

Quiso romperla, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, era una estatua flotando sobre un mar de estrellas, a diferencia de los otros. Los once que tenía a uno y otro lado se movieron con solemnidad, sacando armas de leyenda: espada, escudo, tridente, barra doble, barra triple y tonfa. Seis pares, brillantes como el sol.

—Los primeros santos de oro. —Sin saber por qué, Akasha buscó las tres mujeres que Oribarkon mencionó, sin lograr detectar el más mínimo rasgo en aquellos seres sombríos. ¿Los recuerdos que el telquín regaló a Leteo no contenían sus identidades? Quizá se trataba de otra generación de santos de oro…—. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Proyectó una imagen por encima de la plataforma, opacando la débil luz de las estrellas. La imagen adoptó su forma y chocó las palmas, deshaciendo aquel engaño.

—_Recuerdo_ —replicó una voz, distorsionada—. _He venido a ayudarte, así que no me… __Oh, dioses. ¡Quédate quieta!_

Akasha interpretó aquello como una treta más, así que se esforzó por incrementar la velocidad de descenso. La corriente ya no la empujaba; al contrario, la atraía con una fuerza mayor a la que antes usaba para repelerla. La cabeza le dolía, como si de pronto el cerebro se le hubiese licuado y estuviera intentando salir. Sin poder evitarlo, comparó la sensación con un recuerdo de la infancia: la primera vez que probó helado. No era lo mismo, como tampoco eran lo mismo las aguas de Siberia que la superficie del Leteo, pero aquel lugar la animaba a recordar, a pensar…

—_No pienses, ¡no pienses! Pensar aquí, malo. Hablar con Tritos, bueno_ —aseguró la misma voz. Frente a Akasha se dibujó una forma distorsionada, aunque humanoide—. _Pensar aquí, malo. Hablar con Tritos, bueno_ —repitió, usando un tono conciliador que no impidió que Akasha incrementara todavía más la velocidad de descenso.

«¿Cómo? —se cuestionó—. Soy una santa de oro, mi velocidad tendría que ser constante. Soy una santa de oro…».

Siete rostros se formaron uno tras otro, avivados por un sinfín de emociones, mas solo compartiendo una: decepción; en mayor o menor grado, decepción.

«Siete fracasos —se dijo, y siguió avanzando más y más rápido, tratando de recordar en qué momento desaceleró. ¿Al inicio? ¿Durante la ilusión, tal vez recuerdo, de aquellos doce santos de oro que alzaban armas de leyenda? Si, eran doce. Ella era uno de ellos.»

—_Solo dime una cosa_ —pidió la voz. Por tercera vez, el llamado Tritos le había dado alcance_—. ¿Akasha, en verdad deseas la guerra?_

xxx

«Dormir, dormir… Necesito dormir.»

Lo que no habían logrado Mera, Hugin y la tal Bianca, lo acabó consiguiendo Makoto, de un modo que no lograba explicarse. Aquel mozalbete —aunque ya crecido, lo seguía recordando como el crío que llegó al Santuario, con la cabeza hueca llena de sueños— la besó, y antes de que terminara de castigar tamaña insolencia, sintió algo en la garganta, que no tardó en extenderse por todo el interior de su cuerpo. Aquel ardid, fuera lo que fuese, le estaba agotando, adormeciendo.

«Quedan dos, dos más y podré descansar. —A cada segundo sentía incontables picores, precediendo un cansancio inimaginable. Las fuerzas la abandonaban, se estaba volviendo una presa fácil. Sin pensar, pasó un dedo por sus labios—. Jaki.».

Una sombra se abalanzó hacia ella, tan rápido que por poco no reaccionó. La detuvo en el último momento y el metal reforzado de un enorme contenedor se dobló alrededor del agujero que le hizo. Hipólita empezó a decir algo, desapareciendo las palabras por el ruido de una repentina explosión. Tres sombras impactaron en el mismo lugar incluso antes de que el humo se disipara, desatando un nuevo estallido.

«Hay algo extraño en el humo. —Hipólita lo entendió de inmediato, asegurándose de que el cosmos repeliera cualquier gas nocivo—. Solo quedan dos, así que…»

Salió de la nube oscura como un rayo, partiéndola en dos. Buscó cada uno de los contenedores que su enemigo invisible reservaba para ella: eran lo bastante grandes como para transportar a media centena de personas, y con una nada despreciable cantidad de explosivos, habrían sido un arma útil para quienes desconocían los secretos del cosmos. Sin embargo, Hipólita tenía claro que no estaba en plenas condiciones, y que solo los estúpidos se creen invencibles, así que optó por atravesar cada una de las inmensas cajas antes de que pudieran ser un problema.

Más veloz de lo que recordaba haber volado, Hipólita se convirtió en un bólido de luz negra, coronado por un brillo rosáceo que se intensificaba cada vez que atravesaba las inmensas cajas metálicas. Hasta aquel momento, nunca se le había ocurrido recurrir a la telequinesis para impulsarse, siempre le había bastado la velocidad que podía alcanzar por sí misma. Perder una pierna había alimentado su ingenio.

Dejó treinta explosiones detrás antes de poner su atención sobre el avión. Antes, cuando envió a Akasha a la Colina del Yomi, pudo proyectar de nuevo su ojo en el cielo, para cortar la huida del santo que se ocultaba allí arriba. Aquel hombre —un anciano—, respondió a su poder con el suyo, enviando contra la pupila piezas metálicas de todos los tamaños. El ojo no era del todo una ilusión; se trataba de una extensión de los poderes psíquicos que poseía, semejante a los cuervos de Hugin, y mantenerlo a pesar de los ataques la agotaba, así que optó por cerrarlo. No esperaba que el avión se alejara demasiado antes de que pudiera ocuparse de los demás, pero a pesar de que la batalla se extendió más allá de sus expectativas, la aeronave seguía cerca de la isla.

—Dos más —musitó—, solo quedan dos más.

«Y podré dormir, al fin podré dormir —pensó al tiempo que volaba hacia el avión. Sabía que habría explosivos, del mismo modo que había en los contenedores, de manera que no aminoró la velocidad. Partiría en dos la aeronave antes de que pudieran detonarla.»

Estaba a solo un metro del avión cuando este explotó de improviso, sin que ella lo rozara siquiera. De la pura sorpresa frenó la acometida, viéndose rodeada por una masa de humo más denso de lo normal. Sin poder determinar qué clase de arma estaban usando contra ella, liberó el cosmos que la cubría como una onda de choque omnidireccional, un error del que no tardó en arrepentirse.

«Arriba —pensaba Hipólita, demasiado tarde—. ¡Tenía que haber volado hacia arriba!»

Pero no lo hizo y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Se había convertido en un blanco fácil y ahora tenía el brazo atravesado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca a modo de lección. Solo la mano estaba libre de cortes, sosteniendo un fragmento de metal plateado.

«Rápido, rápido. Cumple tu misión y podrás dormir.»

Hipólita reconocía los trozos que tenía enterrados por todo el brazo: pertenecían a los mantos de Lebreles, Cuervo, Mosca y Águila Negra. No solo los distinguía por formas y colores, sino que también sentía diversos cosmos vibrando, cantando una melodía desafinada, ruidosa, dolorosa. Comprendió que no le quedaba tiempo y se lanzó hacia un punto negro en el horizonte. Poco antes de darle alcance, alzó el brazo que pronto perdería, y lo usó para un último ataque. La sangre de Icario e Hipólita se cruzaron en el aire, pues los fragmentos de sagrado metal clavados en la carne y huesos de Águila Negra, giraron a alta velocidad como una sierra, dejándola con una extremidad menos.

—Rosa —musitó Icario sin volver la mirada a Hipólita. Ambos se encontraban sobre un baúl medio abierto, negro como el azabache a excepción de una luz rosada que lo rodeaba, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire—. Recuerdo este color… Los santos de Atenea somos garantes de la paz en el mundo, pero en muchas ocasiones no hemos sido hombres de paz… Ella, ella era distinta.

Miró a Hipólita. La mayoría de los humanos gozaban de dos ojos, dos orejas, dos piernas y dos brazos; ella, que solo tenía uno de cada, parecía una broma de los dioses: Icario no rio, pero tampoco pudo compadecerla.

—Ethel era buena. ¿Qué clase de monstruo utiliza un alma tan pura para el mal? —El afable rostro de Icario estaba atravesado en diagonal; había perdido el ojo derecho y la sangre le bajaba por la nariz, las mejillas y los labios. Sin embargo, Hipólita tenía claro que las lágrimas que derramaba no eran por el corte que le acababa de provocar; aquel hombre estaba llorando desde mucho antes—. Pagarás por lo de Mera.

Cinco esferas de metal la golpearon: dos en las rodillas, tres alrededor del estómago. Se hundieron en su piel, que apenas podía ofrecer resistencia.

«¿El cosmos me ha abandonado?»

Los orbes, movidos por el inmenso poder del anciano, la empujaron fuera del baúl, y por un momento, mientras caía, temió que fuera su fin.

—No —musitó, agarrándose al baúl con la pata sombría que sustituía su pierna—. Quedan dos, todavía no puedo dormir.

Icario no tuvo tiempo de cambiar su expresión de desconcierto. Donde antes hubo un largo brazo cubierto de vendas, el qué destrozó, se formó otro: oscuro, bestial. La nueva extremidad terminaba en garras, e Hipólita clavó todas en la cara del anciano, quien chilló y pataleo como un chiquillo muy lejano al guerrero que osó amenazarla.

—Mera, Mera… ¿Quién es Mera? ¿Alguien inolvidable, quizás?

Tres esferas metálicas de Icario seguían sobre el estómago de Hipólita cuando soltó al santo y lo pateó, enviándolo al océano. Debieron pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de que los orbes cayeran sobre el baúl, rodando hasta seguir los pasos de su señor. Hipólita quiso reír, pero acabó bostezando y vomitando sangre. Tenía tanto, tanto sueño.

—Uno menos, solo queda uno.

Dos cosas impedían que cayera al mar: uno era el terrible dolor físico que padecía por la batalla; el otro era más personal. La magia que Oribarkon le había enseñado tenía un alto precio: recuerdos, debía sacrificar un recuerdo suyo para manifestar uno de los poderes del inframundo, el del río del olvido, Leteo. En un solo día había recurrido dos veces a ese poder que aquel viejo mago insistía en llamar arte, acogiéndose al síndrome del miembro fantasma para volver a tener las dos piernas y los dos brazos. Habiendo hecho tal sacrificio, ¿cómo podía rendirse a medio trabajo? Miró el brazo y la pata de bestia, negras a primera vista, en realidad de un azul oscuro, característico de la superficie de Leteo. Y al mirarlos por demasiado tiempo, el río del olvido se extendió por su cuerpo a modo de armadura, susurrándole que venía a protegerla, que no estaba a salvo. Solicitaba confianza, buscaba a una Campeona…

—Hay algo ahí abajo —declaró en voz alta, antes de que el Leteo terminara de cubrirle la cara. Solo su ojo quedaba libre de aquella magia, el resto era una figura humanoide sin rasgo alguno, como una sombra en tres dimensiones—. ¿Qué será?

Usó el poder de Ethel. Ahora que Leteo la cubría, no podía confiar en el cosmos —y estaba bien; desde que perdió el brazo, se sentía todavía más cansada, a pesar de que los seres que Makoto había dejado en su interior habían dejado de afectarla—. La parte superior del baúl estalló en un parpadeo, dejando al descubierto su contendido.

—Un hombre con una máscara antigás —dijo Hipólita, apenas aguantando la risa. Esperaba explosivos, un santo oculto, algún arma secreta capaz de detenerla…—. ¿Un hombre con máscara antigás? ¿Es en serio?

Parecía una broma, pero no estaba dispuesta a subestimarla. Proyectó el poder de Ethel sobre aquel ingenuo hombre que le apuntaba con una pistola.

Le permitió disparar una vez; la bala no era común, sino que estaba hecha del mismo material que utilizaban los alquimistas renegados para crear las armaduras negras: _gammanium_. Le dio en la frente, perdiéndose en su nueva piel de tinieblas. Y acompañando el disparo, creyó escuchar un grito, como de negación.

Antes de que la luz rosada desgarrara al indefenso enmascarado, una luz dorada la golpeó. Ni siquiera la vio venir, pero mientras caía logró distinguir su recorrido entre los restos del Leteo, su frágil armadura: la estela provenía de Alemania.

Lucile de Leo observó en silencio como Hipólita de Águila Negra descendía al infierno, a Reina Muerte. El lugar donde se forjó, el lugar que podía ser su tumba.

«¿Ya puedo dormir? —pensó antes de perder la consciencia.»

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Al final va a resultar que el bueno de Hugin tenía sentimientos.

Es como si Seiya jugara en el bando de los malos, ¿no? No, no es de las principales antagonistas, pero a menos que me olvide de alguien, podría ser la villana del arco…

Ah, mira, Leteo. El sello que lo tiene aprisionado está en la Colina del Yomi, espero no haber dicho lo contrario en capítulos anteriores, aunque sí, muy conveniente que el poderoso hielo de Sneyder sea manejado por Hugin así sin más. ¿Será que el cosmos es como los teléfonos, que a cada nueva generación, más listo se hace y ahora diferencia cosmos amigo del cosmos enemigos?

Primero Geist, ahora a Hipólita, ¿quién será la siguiente? ¡Nadie está a salvo de Makoto! La constelación de Mosca le queda a nuestro héroe. Y sí, más le vale a Makoto que esa estrategia no falle, porque su popularidad está por los suelos.


	47. Neptuno 23

**Capítulo 36. **_**Arrastrados por el olvido**_

Algún tiempo antes del término de la batalla, tan lejos de Reina Muerte que esta no era más que un punto en el horizonte, Kiki meditaba en la cubierta del Argo Navis, rodeado de santos pertenecientes a la división Andrómeda, Cisne y Dragón.

«Si todo sale mal, significa que una sola división no basta para esta misión—le había dicho Akasha en una furtiva conversación telepática, estando ella viajando a Reina Muerte y él trabajando en Jamir, después de que Sneyder vertiera su propia sangre sobre el manto de Acuario—. Pide ayuda a los _Escudos de Atenea_. A Shaula y Garland.»

No volvió a tener noticias de ella, así que con el trabajo a punto de terminarse mandó sendos mensajes a los comandantes de las divisiones Dragón y Cisne. Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de Akasha, se unió con ellos en el Argo Navis, que surcaba ya los mares del Pacífico capitaneado por Shun de Andrómeda.

Lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en el variopinto grupo reunido en el barco. Los más tranquilos, por supuesto, eran los dos santos de la división Dragón, nada menos que el subcomandante Zaon de Perseo y el general Garland de Tauro, que la comandaba. Al primero lo conocía bien, con la cabeza siempre afeitada y el rostro sereno frente a cualquier adversidad, era el mismo valiente al que delegó la protección de Shun de Andrómeda, doce años atrás. Gozaba de fuerza e inteligencia a partes iguales, siendo uno de los cinco que enfrentaron a Hipólita en el pasado, además del inventor de la Doctrina de Zaon, mediante la cual se usaba el poder de la mente y del cosmos para construir un _eidolon_, poderoso aliado en la batalla. No le extrañaba que su superior solo lo hubiera traído a él a aquella misión. De este, Garland de Tauro, sabía muy poco, cosa que compartía con el resto del Santuario. Era grande, tanto como el fallecido en dos ocasiones Jaki, aunque de maneras más caballerosas que aquel, gracias a los dioses. También era viejo, con el corto cabello, las densas cejas y la barba de un blanco que contrastaba con la oscura piel, que en la época actual tampoco tenía por qué decir mucho del lugar de donde procedía. La tercera cosa que se sabía de él, quitando el hecho de que vistió el manto de Tauro con solo tocarlo, sin necesitar un entrenamiento previo, era su carácter amable. En teoría, así era, porque Kiki perdía las ganas de comprobarlo con solo mirar esa cara siempre ceñuda.

Del otro lado, no podía decir que los de la división Cisne fueran ruidosos, al menos no los subordinados. Había dos santos de plata presentes: Subaru de Reloj, un chico común y corriente si se pasaba por alto aquellos grandes ojos llenos de malicia y las sombrías profecías que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, y Pavlin de Pavo Real, toda una valkiria oriunda de Bluegrad, con el largo y lacio cabello rubio ondeando al viento, siempre gélido allá donde estaba. Era una de las dos pupilas que tuvo Hyoga de Cisne antes de desaparecer, bastante tranquila si se comparaba con la otra, la alborotadora por antonomasia, de puntiagudas orejas que la distinguían de los meros mortales. Ella era Shaula, hija de Ban y la fallecida líder de las ninfas de Dodona, portadora de Escorpio.

—Ha perdido a Aerys, Icario y Mera en menos de un semana. ¡Cuando encuentre a esa incompetente de Akasha pienso darle una paliza que hasta sus nietos recordarán!

—No —dijo Subaru, provocando que Shaula se detuviera a medio salto, con los puños en alto. Antes de que esta dijera nada, el santo de Reloj dio una respuesta, habiendo previsto la pregunta que le haría—. No ha perdido a nadie, no va a darle una paliza cuando se reencuentren y Akasha de Virgo no tendrá nietos.

—Es una forma de hablar —gruñó Shaula.

—Se me olvidaba —prosiguió Subaru, ignorándola—. Habiendo sufrido dos derrotas significativas en un año, no estamos en posición de llamar incompetente a nadie.

—Es tu culpa, porque no me avisaste. ¿De qué me sirve tener a alguien que ve el futuro si no me avisa de estas cosas? ¡Eres un inútil, Subaru!

—Todos lo hemos sido. Me alegro de que lo haya entendido a la primera, señorita Shaula. No esperaba menos de usted.

Sin el menor deje de sarcasmo en aquellas palabras, el santo de Reloj asintió mientras que la santa de Escorpio tronaba los nudillos.

—Recuérdame por qué no traje a alguien decente conmigo.

—Porque Ishmael es un _cerdo_ indigno de sus dotes curativas por haberse dejado seducir por la _perra_ de Bianca, siendo derrotado por Hipólita mientras estaba en la más vergonzosa situación posible. Palabras textuales, señorita Shaula.

—Si me hubieses dicho que íbamos a sufrir un ataque, todo habría sido distinto.

—Desde la derrota que sufrimos el pasado año, siempre me pregunta si alguien va a vencerla y yo siempre le contesto con sinceridad. Mientras estemos en este planeta, usted no perderá ninguna batalla.

—¡Menos mal que no tenía planeado veranear en Marte! —exclamó Shaula.

Subaru no dijo nada. Shaula dejó caer los hombros, abatida.

—Dime que al menos esta vez me irá bien. Dame una buena profecía, para variar.

—Señorita Shaula, le auguro que durante una hora seremos inútiles en la batalla y usted pasará por la más vergonzosa situación posible.

Siendo testigo de semejante circo, Kiki no pudo sino sentir compasión de Pavlin, demasiado disciplinada como para decirle a su superiora que estaba montando una escena. Garland y Zaon se mantenían apartados del par, al igual que Shun y June, quienes permanecían en la proa del barco, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Aquella discusión sin sentido habría proseguido hasta el infinito de no ser por un hecho tan insólito como la presencia de dos santos de oro en una misma misión. Lucile de Leo apareció como por arte de magia, sorprendiendo a todos. Hasta a Kiki, de la pura impresión, le costó entender que estaba viendo una proyección. Que Lucile, su otra _hija_, estaba todavía en Alemania, dentro de la barrera de Fang de Cerbero.

—¿Puedes decirle al maleducado de tu subordinado que me deje salir? Seré una niña buena y les traeré esto —dijo Lucile, que con una mano sostenía el ánfora de Atenea, al menos una proyección de esta. Garland estaba por responderle cuando añadió algo más, dirigiéndose a Shaula—: ¿Qué hace esta inútil aquí?

Hecho ese comentario, ya nadie, ni siquiera Garland y Shun actuando juntos, podría impedir lo que estaba por venir. Kiki, no tan noble como aquellos, decidió disfrutarlo.

—La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí —bramó Shaula.

—El Sumo Sacerdote decidió que dos años de encierro era suficiente castigo para una pequeña travesura —dijo Lucile—. ¿Es que no notifican estas cosas a los arbolitos fracasados como tú? ¡Oh, perdón! Ninfa, quise decir ninfa fracasada.

Por un momento, pareció que Shaula iría de regreso a Alemania a responder esa afrenta con los puños, que apretaba con fuerza. Había dos cosas que la comandante de la división Cisne no podía tolerar: que insultaran a sus padres y que menospreciaran su poder, cosa que le sucedía a menudo por ser la más joven en la élite del ejército. De milagro no lo hizo, dejando que el aguijón del escorpión, esta vez, fueran las palabras.

—Ni mil años de encierro bastarían para una bruja como tú —acusó, a lo que Subaru asintió, por alguna razón—. ¿Por qué estaban Nico y Bianca en isla Thalassa?

Lucile se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Sneyder les habrá ordenado buscar algo. ¿Su sentido del humor, tal vez?

—Esa es la excusa que me dieron —dijo Shaula—, antes de que la perra de Bianca se acercara a mi subcomandante para distraerlo. ¡Antes de que supiera que Lucile de Leo era capaz de usar a un niño para espiarme!

Frente a tal acusación, Lucile soltó una risita.

—¿Nico te espiaba mientras te bañabas? ¡Cómo creció en estos dos años! Te felicito Shaula, has tenido tu primera experiencia con un sátiro.

La piel descubierta de la santa de Escorpio enrojeció, acorde con el color del cabello.

—No es ningún sátiro. ¡Es un niño!

—¿Y no te gustan los niños? ¿Los prefieres mayores?

—¡No estamos hablando de eso!

—Tendrás que disculparme, mi querida Shaula, disfruto mucho con tus enfados. ¡Eres tan diferente al resto de nuestros compañeros! Los que no son solemnes y bienintencionados, son secos y monótonos. Tú me alegras el día.

Shaula volvió a apretar los puños, hasta blanquearlos.

—No soy ningún bufón.

—Claro que no, eres la guardiana del octavo templo zodiacal, la hija de mi buen amigo Ban —aclaró Lucile, calmando los ánimos solo el tiempo que tardó en echarlo todo a perder—, así que sin duda ahora comprendes mi plan para hacer que Nico y Bianca, mis perros fieles, sedujeran a la comandante y el subcomandante de la división Cisne mientras yo, bruja entre brujas, me hacía con el ánfora de Atenea.

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que pretendías —acusó Shaula.

—¡Hasta el ataque de Hybris estaba dentro de mis planes! —exclamó Lucile, como si no la hubiesen interrumpido—. Ya que ellos romperían el sello de Poseidón, haciendo la mitad del trabajo por mí. Después solo tendría que robar el ánfora a ese ejército de inútiles sin remedio y entregarle a Julian Solo lo que tanto ansía.

En derredor, las miradas de todos estaban fijas en Lucile, que como de costumbre había pasado de la broma al mal gusto. Eso era lo que todos debían estar pensando, excepto Kiki. Él sí que veía capaz a Lucile de hacer algo así con tal de demostrar a Akasha que era la mejor. ¿Ofrecer el ánfora de Atenea como un regalo simbólico, que Julian Solo no podría abrir? Perfecto. ¿Liberar a Poseidón en estos momentos, cuando había enemigos en cada esquina? Eso era apostar demasiado alto. Solo Lucile sería capaz de ello.

«¿Solo Lucile? —se preguntó, seguro en la soledad de sus pensamientos.»

Al tiempo, el creciente enfado de Shaula, de cuyas orejas bien podría salir humo en cualquier momento, de lo roja que estaba, pasó al desconcierto, la confusión.

—No quería ir tan lejos.

—No quieras ser humilde ahora, hija de Ban. ¡Lo has adivinado todo! Mi plan para despertar a Poseidón, entregarme a él como su esposa y reinar así juntos en la Tierra.

Tan peligrosas palabras fueron dichas por la santa de Leo, feliz al representar semejante teatro entre espectadores a cada cual más estupefacto. De los hombres, cuyas caras no estaban cubiertas por una máscara de metal, solo Shun permanecía sereno, avanzando hacia Lucile con pasos silenciosos, en contraste con el grito de Shaula.

—¡Eres malvada!

—¡Salí a mi _papá_! —dijo Lucile, mirando a Kiki, acaso guiñándole un ojo—. Puedes dirigirte a mí como Su Majestad desde ahora.

—No me hagas reír —replicó Shaula, con tono despreciativo—. Anfitrite, la más hermosa de entre las diosas del mar, es consorte de Poseidón. Tú solo serías una amante más, como una vulgar sirena.

—Hablas como si conocieras a esa tal Anfitrite.

—Mi mamá la conoció.

—¿Qué estoy viendo? —terció Garland, colmada la paciencia del grandullón—. ¿Dos santas de oro a punto de auxiliar a una compañera en apuros? ¿Dos muchachas cacareando a la puerta de un colegio, con no más fin que quedarse con la última palabra? Yo, por lo menos, no sé qué papel os queda.

—A buen seguro que son dos santas de oro —dijo Shun—. Con una gran confianza en su compañera, acaso excesiva, así como un muy humano sentido del humor, que también ha sobrepasado los límites de la decencia. Un error que no se repetirá.

Las palabras del santo de Andrómeda cayeron sobre el caldeado ambiente como una llovizna de pesadas gotas. Tanto Shaula como Lucile dejaron caer los hombros, dando por terminado aquel encuentro verbal y prestando por fin atención a lo que había más allá del horizonte. Una batalla que estaba cada vez más a favor del enemigo.

Desde ese momento en adelante, poca importancia dio Kiki a la más formal conversación que hubo entre Lucile y Garland, quien accedió a dejarla salir de la barrera. A ella, no a Ban, pese a las protestas de Shaula. Él, harto de conversaciones, decidió enfocarse en la acción que se daba sobre Reina Muerte, cada vez más cercana.

Vio explosiones en el cielo y una persona cayendo al mar desde un baúl negro que flotaba en las alturas. Lo vio con los ojos de la mente, de modo que era como si estuviera allí y no a diez kilómetros de distancia. Por ello sabía que el hombre era Icario de Boyero, herido en el cuerpo y la mente por Hipólita. También estaba al tanto de que en el baúl estaba Azrael, todavía empeñado en vencer a la más fuerte entre los caballeros negros con gas somnífero. Eso le trajo gratos recuerdos, pero no pudo sonreír hasta que Lucile de Leo apareció en el lugar. ¡Qué rauda podía ser la leona de oro cuando dejaba la charla inútil! Veloz como la luz, fue desde Alemania al punto en que Hipólita estaba, golpeándola en ese mismo movimiento.

Sobre el baúl, de dorado manto y brillante cabello, la leona del zodiaco se dejaba ver tras el halo de su cosmos. Su brazo, extendido, apuntaba a la frente de Hipólita, protegida por una armadura hecha de sombras azuladas.

—Sobrevivir a mi _Großmütig Berührung_, un golpe a la velocidad de la luz —comentó la mujer de máscara dorada, para asombro de un expectante Azrael—. No importa, lo que cubre tu cuerpo no es más que el manto mortuorio de Deyanira.

Así habló Lucile, al tiempo que la mágica armadura de Hipólita se deshacía. Para cuando estaba lejos del baúl por la pura fuerza del golpe, solo el brazo y la pata de bestia que sustituían las extremidades perdidas en batalla seguían presentes. Lucile observó aquellas extensiones con curiosidad hasta que Hipólita se perdió de vista, cayendo en algún punto de Reina Muerte. Entones miró a Azrael de reojo.

—¿Sabes nadar, asistente?

—Velocidad de la luz —dijo Azrael, con el rostro consternado bien oculto tras la máscara antigás—. ¡Eso es increíble!

—¿Sabes nadar? —insistió Lucile.

El asistente sacudió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

—Bien. Tú te encargarás de rescatar al ex-capitán Icario entonces.

Mientras Lucile proponía aquella idea, para la que no había réplica posible, el misterioso poder que mantenía el baúl en el aire se dispersó y este empezó a caer a toda velocidad. Al menos, así debía ser para Azrael, pues la santa de Leo tuvo tiempo de alzar al asistente con la mano libre, la que usó para derrotar a Hipólita, y alzar con la otra el ánfora de Atenea, intacta pese al viaje.

—Puede que sepas nadar —dijo Lucile mientras los dos caían junto al baúl—, pero son diez mil metros desde aquí al océano.

—Me entrenaron para ser un santo —soltó Azrael, riéndose de una broma que solo él entendía—. ¿Qué es esa altura para mí?

Que Lucile no le recordara que había fracasado en ese entrenamiento fue el primer milagro que Kiki, observador de tales hechos, vio ese día. Que no lo dejara caer al mar sin apoyo alguno, para ver qué ocurría, fue el segundo. Al desviar la atención a Reina Muerte, donde al fin sentía la presencia de su primera _hija_, el maestro herrero de Jamir deseó que el tercer milagro fuera el seguro regreso de todos a casa.

Lo primero que sintió al observar aquella isla infame fue un pinchazo de decepción, pues el rastro de Akasha que creía haber sentido era en realidad una chispa del cosmos de Virgo, que esta depositaba de forma sutil en todo aquel con el que hacía contacto. Si semejante medida se había activado, significaba que los heridos e inconscientes Mera y Makoto estaban al borde de la muerte. Hasta ese punto podía ser ingenua Akasha, bajo la compleja red de planes que como una araña tejía sin preguntarle a nadie, salvo tal vez a Azrael. Era culpa de Kiki, por supuesto, ya que él había tenido la gran idea de convertir a la hija de unos taberneros en legataria de sus poderes psíquicos. Una entre los cuatro legatarios que terminó teniendo, en realidad.

«No, cinco —se corrigió enseguida—. La muerte no es el olvido.»

Dejó ese funesto pensamiento aparte y siguió oteando la isla. Halló así a Hipólita, no muy lejos de los santos de Lebreles y Mosca. Victoriosa en la batalla con aquellos dos, derrotada pese a ello en las alturas, la sombra de Águila reposaba por fin, esbozando una sonrisa llena de paz. Y bajo tan capaz y fuerte mujer, se derretían los últimos trozos de hielo que cubrían isla. En estos y en la niebla que cubría la Montaña de Fuego, Kiki pudo notar la marca de Sneyder, así como la de Hugin estaba en la totalidad de Reina Muerte. El significado de todo ello se le escapaba en parte, apenas pudiendo especular que ese era el escenario en que el manto de Acuario halló la muerte.

«Hugin de Cuervo. ¿Dónde estás?»

Como atendiendo a la muda pregunta del maestro herrero de Jamir, el mar escogió ese momento para vomitar a Hugin, con el cuerpo huesudo aplastado por la presión de las profundidades y de las plumas negra. Eso último podía deducirlo Kiki por las pocas que todavía tenía adheridas a la piel, más morada y enrojecida que blanca. No tenía el manto de Cuervo, y al parecer tampoco aquel endemoniado ingenio con el que había querido sonsacarle la verdad a Akasha tiempo atrás. Solo abría esa enorme boca para echar agua de mar que se había tragado. Trató de compadecerlo, pero terminó sonriendo.

—Hipólita de Águila Negra —dijo Hugin una vez recuperado, andando con torpes pasos hacia la durmiente sombra—. Este es tu fin.

Pero cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, el ojo de Hipólita brilló con un color rosado. Nada más en el cuerpo de Águila Negra se movió, solo el ojo, que arrojó sobre Hugin de Cuervo un terrible embrujo que lo hizo chillar de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo ardiente. Tal fue la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, que pese a la distancia Kiki estuvo seguro de que moriría tarde o temprano si alguien no venía a tiempo.

Y alguien vino, por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Débil por el _Lamento de Cocito_, cansada por la batalla que libró más allá de los confines del mundo, la santa de Virgo apareció, caminando en pos de sus hombres. Estaba hecha polvo, con un cosmos que a ratos resultaba imperceptible, el uniforme empapado y descolorido, transparentando una piel que era hielo fragmentándose. Para andar, tenía que apoyarse en un extraño sujeto de ropas todavía más extrañas, que por alguna razón llevaba un ánfora idéntica a la que Lucile había encontrado en Alemania. Y a pesar de eso…

«… A pesar de eso, las musas tendrán que cantar de esta heroína improbable, creada por Kiki de Jamir. Maestro herrero, duende pelirrojo y orgulloso _padre_.»

Al salir de la Colina del Yomi, Akasha de Virgo podría recitar con exactitud el discurso de Tritos. En cuanto vio al torturado Hugin, un segundo después, todo empezó a desvanecerse como solían hacer los sueños. Trataba de mantener lo más importante, pero aquello requería concentración, algo que el _Lamento de Cocito_ le arrebataba poco a poco. ¿Qué sería lo primero? ¿Olvidarlo todo o convertirse en una cáscara sin alma? A decir verdad, en ese momento no le importó.

—Basta —ordenó en un impulso de fuerza, lista para atacar. No tuvo que hacerlo. El aura rosada que sometía a Hugin se dispersó, obedeciendo tal comando, mientras que el santo de Cuervo cayó en un feliz sueño, con las piernas algo retorcidas.

Sabiendo vivos a los presentes, pues veía a Azrael nadando hacia donde el malherido Icario flotaba, no muy lejos de ahí, Akasha se permitió pensar en el peligro inminente. Alimentado con las memorias de Oribarkon, la entidad que Sneyder mantuvo sellada era demasiado poderosa y ahora estaba libre. No solo el sello en la Colina del Yomi estaba roto, sino también el de Reina Muerte. Ahora, lejos de la influencia de Leteo, podía ver con claridad la función de aquel hielo en el mundo espiritual y en el físico.

«Hugin, ¿qué has hecho? —pensaba Akasha al ver la isla en el estado infernal que por siglos la había caracterizado.»

—Tenemos que irnos —apuntó Oribarkon una vez Akasha se separó de él. Apenas un murmullo, envuelto en miedo y desesperación.

—Primero debo ocuparme de ellos —replicó, quitándose los guantes. Las manos eran de hielo; piel cristalina llena de grietas.

—Ninguno de esos humanos puede nadar, Akasha… —A la vez que hablaba, Oribarkon golpeaba el suelo con su bastón, producto del nerviosismo que lo dominaba—. ¿Cómo? ¿Teletransporte? No sé si me acuerdo… ¿Tú sí? ¡Mocoso engreído! Ella no aceptará el trato; es amiga de mi señor Poseidón. ¿Verdad? —Miró a la guerrera de Virgo—. Dile que no aceptas o no tendrás el ánfora, ¡el ánfora debe ser abierta!

«¿Qué hemos hecho?»

Entre las preocupaciones de Akasha, los debates de Oribarkon y Tritos no estaban en primer lugar. La increíble técnica del santo de Cuervo, capaz de alterar la materia afectando a los átomos que la componen, había deshecho el sello de Sneyder; claro que si ella no hubiese pensado en derrotar a aquel ser por sí sola, eso no habría importado.

El suelo ardía, como siempre, a la vez que nubes negras cubrían los cielos.

—Escúchame, te estoy hablando —dijo Oribarkon, golpeando con el bastón con más y más fuerta. Llegó a parecer que iba a golpearla en el momento en que le puso atención—. Si me llevo a esos humanos, no podré llevarte a ti. Y desde luego no voy a renunciar al ánfora…

—_Devuélvemela._

Un susurro en las mentes del mago y la doncella, pero de una voz tan potente, que estuvieron a punto de confundirla con un trueno. La oscuridad que teñía el cielo, brilló en la forma característica del cosmos, cubriendo por entero el firmamento sobre Reina Muerte y el mar que la rodeaba. En el centro de aquella fuerza que crecía sin medida, los dos detectaron una presencia al mismo tiempo. Un caballero negro de armadura alada, semejante al manto de Sagitario.

—Imposible —musitó Akasha. Por la impresión, dejó caer los guantes, que volaron hasta el agitado océano—. Hipólita era la más poderosa de los caballeros negros, ¿no? —preguntó a Oribarkon, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y agarrarla del brazo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Esos jóvenes ya están muertos, Hipólita es infalible.

—¿¡Creaste una réplica del manto de Sagitario!?

—Si lo hice, no me acuerdo ya. ¡Vámonos!

—_Devuélvemela_ —repitió la voz en sus mentes—. ¡Devuélveme a mi madre!

La exclamación, emitida por la voz del caballero negro, llegó mucho después de que una tormenta de rayos negros cayera sobre Reina Muerte, chocando con una colosal barrera que Akasha había logrado crear en el último momento, movida por el sexto sentido. Todo el lugar tembló por el ataque, y Akasha tuvo la seguridad de que, de no ser por el campo de fuerza, la isla entera habría sido desintegrada.

—Su madre —repitió Akasha, de nuevo dirigiéndose a Oribarkon. Se apartó del mago con brusquedad, y al hacerlo, se encontró con Hipólita, de pie—. No es posible.

—Uno menos —murmuró Hipólita con voz somnolienta. Lo único que le mantenía despierta era la energía rosada que manaba del ojo, tan distinta al oscuro cosmos que concentraba en la única mano que le quedaba—. ¡Y ya no queda nadie!

Miles de _Meteoros Negros_ golpearon la cúpula dorada, deshaciéndola gracias a la magia arcana que los respaldaba. Ese fue el único movimiento que Hipólita realizó antes de caer dormida, sin siquiera molestarse en ver el resultado.

Akasha sí pudo verlo. Enseguida pensó en Makoto, Mera, Hugin… Si recibían uno de aquellos rayos morirían. ¿Y Nico? No había podido salvarlo, no había podido hacer nada. Quiso gritar al mago que se los llevara a todos, que ella saltaría al mar y saldría por su cuenta y riesgo. Deseó crear una nueva barrera y pensar en una mejor solución. Todo le vino a la vez, pues seguía siendo de rápido pensamiento, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía de igual modo. Ni siquiera pudo dar un paso antes de sentir que algo la golpeaba. Caía al suelo sintiendo frío y calor a un mismo tiempo, y veía la superficie, por mil años fuego, por algunos días hielo, teñirse de un azul oscuro, como las profundidades del océano. Leteo estaba en la Tierra.

De todos sus desesperados planes, solo conservó uno: el deseo de salvar a sus compañeros. Envió tal mensaje a Oribarkon, creyendo que serían sus últimas palabras.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. ¡Diablos, señorita! Ejem, así es Jaki, inolvidable.

Todos recordamos con cariño esas batallas contra el Molbol, de más vidas que Alucard y con el mal hábito de echarnos su mal aliento, con todos los estados alterados imaginables. Así debía sentirse Hipólita, pero como todo enemigo de Saint Seiya, tarde o temprano tenía que ser derrotada. ¡Una cerveza para todos los responsables, por favor! Hugin de Cuervo, Makoto de Mosca, Mera de Lebreles, Bianca de Can Mayor, Icario de Boyero y el hombre de la máscara antigás.

Ah, mira, ¡se transforma! ¿Cuántos capítulos aguantará esta vez? Menos de los esperados, parece, porque llega Lucile de Leo a hacer lo que no hizo su amiga.

¿Quién no se enfrentaría a un dios del inframundo para salvar a un perrito? El problema es que hablamos del dios del olvido, como Akasha se olvide de los capítulos pasados estamos apañados, tocaría uno de esos infames resúmenes que cubren todo un episodio.


	48. Neptuno 24

**Capítulo 37. **_**Batalla en el Pacífico**_

Todos los que se hallaban en la cubierta del Argo Navis pudieron ver lo que ocurría sobre Reina Muerte. Nubes oscuras, frutos de un cosmos que podrían sentir así estuvieran en el otro extremo del mundo; rayos que la naturaleza no podría formar, por lo menos en la Tierra, chocando contra la cúpula dorada que cubría la isla. Con todo, la energía no se dispersó, sino que serpenteó por la semiesfera en busca de algún punto débil, azotando las aguas circundantes con suficiente temperatura como para vaporizar las olas que lamían la costa e impactaban contra el acantilado. Una nube de vapor se elevó hasta las alturas, semejante a la neblina que coronaba la Montaña de Fuego, mientras que el mar rugía con tal furia que hasta en el Argo Navis podían sentirla.

—Creía que el Caballero sin Rostro era el único santo de oro que se unió a Hybris —observó Garland de Tauro, haciendo eco de lo que muchos pensaban en ese momento.

—Mira mejor, Gran Abuelo —dijo Shaula—. Adremmelech era el santo de Capricornio antes de desertar. Él es un caballero negro y viste una réplica del manto de Sagitario.

—Aioros —musitó Shun de repente—. Es idéntico a Aioros.

El resto de santos, entre los que Kiki se incluía, guardó silencio, esperando la orden de acudir en auxilio de Akasha y los demás. Entonces, tan de improviso como de costumbre, llegó Lucile con dos cuerpos empapados que dejó caer sin cuidado, así como el ánfora de Atenea, que por el contrario posó sobre la cubierta con suavidad.

—Lo he querido preguntar desde hace rato —dijo enseguida Garland de Tauro, señalando el ánfora—. ¿No se supone que Akasha fue enviada a Reina Muerte para recuperarla de manos de Hybris? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Eso es lo que te viene a la cabeza en este momento? —cuestionó Lucile, señalando a quienes había rescatado, si así podía llamarse a dejar que Azrael buscara a nado a Icario de Boyero mientras ella esperaba en el baúl, que flotaba en el mar. El asistente de Akasha estaba lo bastante bien como para acercarse a la borda y expulsar toda el agua que había tragado en sonoros vómitos, ya que Akasha no estaba presente y podía ahorrase las formas un rato. El ex-capitán, en cambio, tenía una fea herida en la cara que requería tratamiento urgente, por no hablar de los frecuentes temblores y las incoherencias que soltaba sin parar—. Esos dos necesitan ayuda. Y no son los únicos.

A lo lejos, la barrera de Akasha estaba desapareciendo sin que el nuevo enemigo, el caballero negro de Sagitario, fuera responsable.

—Yo me ocupo de ese, tú encárgate de Icario y Azrael —dijo Shaula, extendiendo el brazo hacia Reina Muerte. El dedo, recto, brillaba como una gigante roja, presagio de muerte—. Estoy segura de que la hija de un brillante cirujano sabrá qué hacer.

—Tú eres la sanadora en este barco —objetó Lucile.

—Soy general, tú no —insistió Shaula, sin mirarla—. Calla y obedece.

Lo siguiente que salió de los labios de Lucile no fueron palabras, sino el principio de una melodía infantil que cantaba cuando se enfadaba. Así lo entendió al punto Kiki, que agradeció la pronta intervención de Shun de Andrómeda en el asunto.

—La vida de Icario peligra.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Lucile pretendía hacer, se retractó.

—¿Todos los generales se sienten demasiado importantes como para ayudar en la sanación de dos soldados desvalidos? —preguntó al aire la santa de Leo.

Garland de Tauro, sabiéndose objeto de aquel desafío, hizo un encogimiento de hombros y caminó hacia Icario, tomándolo en brazos.

—¡Perros! —gritó el viejo santo de Boyero, delirante—. Los alemanes han soltado a los perros de la guerra. Maestro Christ, ¿qué haremos?

Lucile se estaba dirigiendo a Azrael cuando todo tornó a peor.

—Detesto a esa bruja —aceptó Shaula un momento antes de atacar, mientras apuntaba. Ahora era ella la que estaba en la proa, con todo el mundo atrás, excepto Subaru—. Algún día la mataré, asesinaré y destruiré.

—No la va a destruir —dijo Subaru, sombrío como siempre.

Shaula no lo oyó, pues mientras el santo de Reloj hablaba, ella ya había disparado una _Aguja Escarlata_ directa al corazón del alado caballero negro. El rojo proyectil no solo atravesó el pecho del enemigo, para sorpresa de todos los que estuviesen mirando, sino que al mismo tiempo la pura fuerza de impacto le hizo desaparecer en el horizonte.

—Enemigo abatido.

—No se preocupe señorita Shaula, no le dio en el corazón por muy poco. Lo volveremos a ver algún día. Una buena profecía, como usted me pidió.

En lugar de replicar, la comandante de la división Cisne oteó la isla, todavía lejana para los sentidos convencionales. ¡Había actuado tarde! Por creer, ingenua ella, que un caballero negro no podría alcanzar la velocidad de un santo de oro, se confió y el alado enemigo llegó a lanzar un último rayo hacia Reina Muerte. Akasha, con graves heridas en el estómago, deliraba en brazos de Oribarkon, a quien reconoció como uno de los responsables del ataque a isla Thalassa. Sin decir nada a los demás, se alistó para ir a la isla y rescatarlos, pidiendo mil disculpas por aquel suceso, pero antes de despegar los pies de la cubierta la totalidad de Reina Muerte fue pintada de un extraño color. Luego, en un simple parpadeo, desapareció. Todo fue consumido por un vórtice de oscuridad, semejante a la boca del infierno. La tierra y el mar, la Montaña de Fuego y la niebla blanca que rodeaba la cima. Akasha, Makoto, Hugin… ¡Mera!

«¿Qué voy a decirle a Icario? —se preguntó Shaula, avergonzada.»

En aquel momento en que peor se sentía, sintió una mano amiga sobre el hombro, transmitiéndole una calidez única. Miró hacia atrás, era Shun de Andrómeda quien se había acercado. Ya Lucile y Garland se habían marchado abajo, con Azrael y el desvalido Icario, tal vez confiando en que ella lo solucionaría.

—Le he fallado —musitó la comandante de Cisne, lamentándole incluso el hecho de pensar primero en los santos de Boyero y Lebreles, sus subordinados.

—Es Reina Muerte, la isla más cercana al infierno. No caería con tanta facilidad —dijo el santo de Andrómeda, cuyo destino bien pudo estar atado a aquel terrible lugar—. Ahora que la misión de Akasha ha concluido, es nuestro turno de intervenir.

—¿Es por eso que nos ordenó quedarnos en el barco? —lanzó Shaula, airada.

—En parte —admitió Shun—. Akasha decidió ocuparse de este asunto por sí misma, para que nosotros pudiéramos prepararnos para lo que vendría después. Según lo que hablé con Sneyder y lo que sentí al mirar Reina Muerte, esa isla que ahora nos repele, negándonos incluso acceder a ella a través de la teletransportación, puedo imaginar lo que ella previó. La batalla contra la legión de Leteo empieza ahora.

Las palabras de Shun desconcertaron a Shaula. ¿Qué isla los estaba repeliendo, si no había nada allí? Por lo que podía ver en derredor, todos estaban en las mismas.

—Mi cadena puede detectarlos. Akasha, Makoto, Hugin, Mera, Nico. También Hipólita y el mago de Hybris —enumeraba Shun a la vez que una de las legendarias cadenas de Andrómeda, la que acababa en un círculo, apuntaba hacia donde debía estar la isla—. Todos están vivos, esperando que hagamos nuestro movimiento.

Y entonces, como si la cadena hubiese desgarrado algún manto de invisibilidad, a pesar de la distancia, Reina Muerte reapareció tal cual había sido por quinientos años. El reino, prisión y tumba de los caballeros negros. Ellos estaban allí, hombres de oscura armadura pisando el fuego hecho piedra que era la isla renacida. No eran miembros de Hybris, ni siquiera Hipólita y Oribarkon podían distinguirse entre ellos, pero eran numerosos. Un verdadero ejército como nunca se había visto, llenando aquel infierno terrestre de extremo a extremo. ¡Solo en la Montaña de Fuego había un centenar!

—La legión de Leteo —señaló Shun, quien a buen seguro esperaba esa aparición.

Se oyeron tres pasos resueltos. Zaon de Perseo, Pavlin de Pavo Real y June de Camaleón se cuadraron, seguros de que la esperada orden llegaría. Shaula ladeó la cabeza hacia Shun, quien negó con la cabeza. Ella era la general.

—Vuestra misión es el rescate de nuestros compañeros. De todos ellos. Considerad como objetivo secundario mermar el ejército enemigo. Eso incluye el arresto de los rebeldes Hipólita y Orichalcum —apuntilló Shaula, siendo enseguida corregida por Subaru—. Oribarkon. ¿Qué importa cómo se llame? ¡Avanzad, santos de Atenea!

Los tres voluntarios soltaron un grito de guerra al unísono y saltaron del barco. Pavlin iba delante, creando un islote de hielo cada vez que pisaba el mar, de salto en salto, los cuales eran usados por Zaon y June como plataformas. Así se perdieron muy pronto, directos a la batalla y sin la menor duda en sus corazones.

De eso se encargaba Kiki, el bueno de Kiki, siempre mirando desde atrás.

«No hago falta —se dijo el maestro herrero de Jamir—. La lucha no es lo mío.»

Tampoco lo era para Subaru, al parecer, pues el santo de Reloj no dio la menor muestra de querer unirse a la batalla. Caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Shaula y ahí se quedó, siendo observado por la santa de Escorpio durante un largo minuto.

—Dímelo, Subaru, lo estás deseando.

—Si fuera con ellos, no serviría de nada. Tengo que quedarme con usted.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—No he dicho lo contrario, señorita Shaula. No obstante, como le dije desde el día en que nos conocimos, estaré con usted en todo momento. Excepto cuando vaya al baño, se está duchando o desee mantener relaciones consensuadas con un buen mozo —concluyó el santo de Reloj, pese a las airadas protestas de Shaula

Kiki, silencioso observador de aquella escena, pasivo vigilante de un mundo llamado a cambiar de una forma o de otra, dejó escapar un suspiro.

«¿Qué excusa tenía él para no actuar?»

xxx

Los diez kilómetros que separaban el Argo Navis de Reina Muerte tardaron poco en reducirse a tres. Entonces, un variopinto grupo de caballeros negros les cayeron encima como meteoros. La pequeña isla sobre la que estaban, formada por Pavlin al pisar las aguas solo una fracción de segundo antes, aguantó bien el impacto. No era hielo común el que aquella santa de plata creaba.

Tampoco June lo era. Desenrolló el látigo sin previo aviso, decapitando de un solo golpe a los seis enemigos que tenían enfrente, caballeros negros de Cuervo, Ballena, Lagarto y otros tres que no pudo identificar. Todos cayeron inertes al suelo a la vez que una segunda sombra de Lagarto trataba de atacarle por la espalda. June, en parte sorprendida por la debilidad del enemigo, lo ató al vuelo y lo arrojó hacia la isla, donde debió impactar contra la Montaña de Fuego. En eso estaba ella cuando una treintena de sombras, vistiendo copias del manto de Fénix, iban hacia ellos a toda velocidad, corriendo sobre el mar como si este no fuera distinto de un suelo seguro y sólido.

—Déjamelos a mí —pidió Zaon. Tenía el escudo adherido al brazo, siendo clara la estrategia que había pensado, al menos para sus compañeras. June y Pavlin dieron pasos hacia atrás, mientras que el batallón de sombras prosiguió la marcha a la velocidad del viento, preparando los puños para hacer añicos el hielo y hundir a los santos en las profundidades del océano—. ¡Serán otros los que se reúnan con los peces!

Ni aquel seguro grito de guerra detuvo a los caballeros negros, quienes clavaron en el santo de Perseo unos ojos llenos de odio, resentimiento y envidia. Tras hacer una mueca desdeñosa, Zaon interpuso el escudo allá donde el enemigo miraba, justo en el momento en que los que iban delante estaban por rozar el hielo. Aquellos, los que los seguían y hasta la retaguardia, vieron entonces la gorgónea mirada que daba renombre al escudo de Perseo, sufriendo la maldición de Medusa. Todos se convirtieron en pesadas estatuas que sin remedio cayeron una tras otras en el océano, realizándose el augurio de Zaon. Este, empero, no se molestó en comprobar el resultado, sino que de inmediato dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que ninguna de sus compañeras se había visto afectada.

—No me siento más pesada, si eso te preocupa —se atrevió a bromear June.

Zaon hizo un gesto de asentimiento, lleno de alivio y con un poco de orgullo. Aquella era una victoria sin valor, no solo porque la numerosa legión de Leteo seguía a salvo en la isla, sino porque las sombras de Fénix siempre habían sido soldados rasos en la herética historia de Reina Muerte. No obstante, seguía siendo una victoria.

Menos animada estaba Pavlin, que en todo momento observó el mar con detenimiento, esperando un ataque. Cuando las aguas se agitaron, Zaon y June la acompañaron en esa vigilancia, creyendo que Leteo había curado a sus huestes de la maldición de Medusa, pero quienes vinieron del mar poco tenían que ver con las sombras de Fénix y el primer grupo de enemigos. Los caballeros negros de Pegaso, Cisne, Andrómeda y Dragón los rodearon, exhibiendo un poder que les enorgullecía y preparando técnicas más letales que portentosas, las cuales June conocía bien. Por ello, esta vez fue ella la que actuó primero, lanzándose hacia el artero Pegaso Negro, atándolo de los pies a la cabeza y usándolo para aplastar con gran fuerza a los otros tres.

La sangre y el metal llovieron en un solo parpadeo, acompañado por el crujido de muchos huesos y un cuello roto, el de Pegaso Negro, que June dejó caer inerte al mar. Los otros tres ya habían sufrido ese mismo destino, con las fragmentadas armaduras siendo poco más que un yunque para los cuerpos machacados que no habían podido proteger. Ninguno salió después de aquello, por lo que debieron morir ahogados. Así acabaron los cuatro capitanes de la organización precedente a Hybris.

—Si Leteo ha traído a este mundo a esos cuatro y los soldados rasos, el líder no tardará en aparecer —dedujo June—. Jango.

Y así era. Mientras que Zaon había dejado de preocuparse por el mar, admirado de la habilidad de June, Pavlin no dejó de vigilar ni un solo segundo, siendo por ello testigo del salto de dos nuevos enemigos, que emergieron del agua. Uno era Jango, por un tiempo líder de los caballeros negros, antes de que fuera arrojado al volcán; estaba en plenas condiciones, muy distinto a la endemoniada momia que Azrael y Faetón enfrentaron doce años atrás. El otro era el gemelo del caballero negro de Dragón, ciego de nacimiento y con el corazón inmisericorde que tuvo hasta el día en que fue derrotado por Shiryu, hacía todavía más años. De tales retazos del pasado rindió cuenta Pavlin, quien con sendas patadas los mandó a volar muy lejos, convertidos en estatuas de hielo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Nunca tuvieron la menor oportunidad.

Caído el líder y los capitanes, el resto del ejército salió de la costa en una oleada tan numerosa como variada. Vestían de forma indistinta copias de un manto de bronce y de plata, sin que eso dijera nada del poder que latía bajo el negro metal, por mucho inferior al de un auténtico santo. Los tres santos, empero, decidieron atacar en conjunto, de modo que el enemigo fue abatido. Ora petrificados y congelados, ora decapitados por los certeros latigazos de June, ninguno llegó a siquiera alcanzar al grupo.

—Este debió ser el último, dijo la santa de Camaleón, debiendo especificar cuando Pavlin señaló Reina Muerte, donde todavía aguardaban otros cien solo en la costa—. El último del ejército que Jango y luego Ikki dirigieron.

—¿Ejército? —preguntó Zaon con incredulidad—. Hybris es un ejército, estos son un grupo de matones que creen que la fuerza y la habilidad pueden ser sustituidas por números y ataques suicidas. Propongo que dejemos de lado la cautela y carguemos de frente hacia la isla. ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo les queda a Akasha y los demás!

—Tranquilízate —pidió June—. Es comprensible que por separado sean inferiores a los soldados, oficiales y líderes de Hybris, ya que no tuvieron en vida una ideología que defender. Nada los motivaba, salvo el beneficio personal, eran auténticos caballeros negros que aceptaron un nuevo líder sin pensárselo dos veces. No encontrarás entre gente así a una Hipólita de Águila Negra.

—Exacto. Lo único que tienen son números. Mi _Ra´s Al __Ghūl __puede acabar con ellos y con la isla entera si hace falta. Solo tenemos que sacar primero a los heridos. _

_Antes de dar una respuesta apresurada, June quiso pensárselo, pero Pavlin ya había tomado una decisión. De un ágil saltó fue al mar, que en un simple parpadeo fue congelado desde donde estaban hasta la misma costa de Reina Muerte._

_—No sabía que fueras de los que subestiman al enemigo, Zaon de Perseo. Espero que no te equivoques —dijo Pavlin antes de ponerse en marcha._

_Tomada la decisión, Zaon y June ya no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguirla._

xxx

Llamas verdes, flechas envenenadas, meteoros malditos y cadenas que serpenteaban como auténticas víboras fueron algo frecuente para los tres santos en aquel temerario trayecto, así como lo fueron las bandadas de aves de rapiña, sombras de Fénix. Estos, ansiosos de exhibir la escasa fuerza que habían desarrollado, corrían de tal forma que parecían volar en el aire, lanzando entre aparatosos movimientos plumas incontables, afiladas como cuchillas. Y todavía más filoso era el aire que resultaba de los golpes lanzados por las sombras de Can Menor. Con aquellos decidió luchar Pavlin, danzando entre quince hombres que no podían diferenciarse más de Nico, el desaparecido chico de la división Fénix. En realidad, ningún caballero negro en la zona podía ser reconocido por Zaon y Pavlin, quienes conocían a buena parte de la actual generación, o por June, que entre la propia experiencia y las historias de su maestro, era capaz de nombrar uno a uno a todos los que pertenecieron a la anterior, donde ella se forjó.

Ya que la manada de pequeños canes era incapaz de clavar las fauces en Pavlin, la líder apareció, una sombra de Can Mayor de afiladas garras a la que la santa de Pavo Real lanzó al suelo enseguida. Poco le importaba el resto del mundo en ese momento.

June, que acababa de salir de un enfrentamiento contra los caballeros negros de León Menor, Oso, Hidra y Lobo, decidió meterse en la pelea que Pavlin había abandonado, desatando trallazos por doquier y apartando del duelo a las sombras de Can Menor. Ella misma no tuvo piedad del enemigo, por supuesto, desmembrando a unos y decapitando a otros, los que huían despavoridos para preparar un nuevo ataque en el futuro cercano, pero quedó estupefacta al ver cómo Pavlin golpeaba a su rival. La santa de Pavo Real, tan fría como la estepa siberiana que la vio nacer, pareció disfrutar los golpes con los que redujo la cabeza de la sombra a una mancha sanguinolenta en el hielo. ¡Qué terrible había sido la huella dejada por Bianca en la división Cisne!

—Sigamos —dijo Pavlin, cubierto el cuerpo de sangre ajena. De nuevo sonaba neutral, entregada al deber—. Siento el cosmos de nuestros compañeros.

June corrió en pos de ella, guardando para sí un oscuro pensamiento.

«También yo lo siento, pero no puedo ver a nadie.»

Zaon libraba la última batalla contra los cien caballeros negros que salieron de Reina Muerte. En un bosque de estatuas sobre el mar congelado, trataba sin éxito de colocar el escudo de Medusa frente a una mole de dos metros y medio, que aguantaba demasiado bien los golpes que le había lanzado al principio. Parecía ridículo, a decir verdad, si no se tenía en cuenta el fuego esmeralda que una sombra de Centauro, calvo y de ojos dementes, le arrojaba sin descanso. Él bloqueaba las llamas con el escudo, presintiendo un maleficio en aquel fulgor antinatural, solo para que un tercer enemigo, sombra de Orión, formara un látigo con las chispas y le golpeara la espalda. Veinte mil grados de temperatura le hicieron gruñir, más molesto que herido, hacia un hombre que tenía la misma pinta que Lesath. Si Lesath supiera el significado de asearse, claro.

«¿Qué tan viejo puedes ser, Lesath, para que vea tu cara en este lugar?»

—Sacrificio —dijo el primero, Hércules Negro, a la vez que le asestaba un puñetazo, aprovechando el momento de distracción—. ¡Tú eres el sacrificio que Dios desea!

Las sombras de Centauro y Orión repitieron esa palabra, que Zaon oyó como un zumbido. El puñetazo, sin llegar a compararse a uno de Hipólita, le había dado justo en el oído, sacándole algunas gotas de sangre. Echó un vistazo a las estatuas que lo rodeaban —la mitad, sombras de Fénix; la otra mitad, un caballero negro por cada manto de plata existente—, luego comandó al gorgóneo rostro del escudo que durmiera. Él era un santo de Atenea, no el portador de un escudo mágico.

Una gota de sangre le bajaba del lóbulo cuando regresó al ataque, rebanando primero el cuello de Orión Negro con el canto de la mano, ahora encarnación de _Harpe_, asesina de monstruos. Continuando ese mismo movimiento dio un giro hacia donde estaba Centauro Negro, de modo que el fuego que este le lanzó se partió en dos, como un río que topase con una isla inamovible. La cara que el caballero negro puso, puro miedo y estupefacción en lugar de la burla y menosprecio de antes, le gustó. Saltó sobre el asustado hombre de las llamas como si fuera el cazador al que acababa de degollar, cortándole también a él la yugular antes de dar un nuevo giro y patear la cara de Hércules Negro, que ya estaba por darle un nuevo puñetazo. La sangre en la oreja terminó de caer cuando lo hicieron los tres enemigos, dos de ellos tapando la herida con torpes movimientos, otro gozando de una muerte rápida. Le había dado al grandullón un golpe demasiado contundente en la cabeza, llena de pájaros y un falso dios.

Fue entonces cuando June y Pavlin se le unieron, victoriosas pese a contados rasguños.

—Parece que no enviarán a más soldados —observó June.

—Estos ya llegan a carne de cañón —dijo Zaon, exhibiendo una sonrisa orgullosa que Pavlin desaprobó—. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan negativa?

—Primero el Hades manda una legión de almas condenadas…

La santa de Pavo Real no tuvo que decir nada más, pues tanto June como Zaon lo completaron en sus mentes. Las almas se unían en un único y poderoso ser, que designaba a un Campeón. ¿Quién podía ser el decimotercero, avatar de Leteo?

xxx

Llegaron a Reina Muerte sin más incidentes. De los caballeros negros que infestaban la costa, solo quedaban seis hombres encapuchados que escoltaban a un espectro de facciones indefinidas, vestido por jirones de niebla y bruma gris. Por el cabello, largo y brillante, hecho de los pálidos rayos de la luna, los santos aventuraron que se trataba de alguna mujer del pasado. Nadie había dicho que el decimotercer Campeón del Hades tenía que ser un hombre, después de todo.

Ninguno de los tres santos se confió por el escaso número de enemigos presentes. Ya desde el barco pudieron ver que había miles de caballeros negros en la isla, por mucho que ahora se ocultasen. Y aunque las dificultades que Zaon y June pasaron al cargar directos hacia la isla eran despreciables frente a las proezas de los héroes míticos, destacaban lo bastante en sus corazones como para estar alerta hasta de los movimientos de un ejército de hormigas. Si acaso, el santo de Perseo seguía pensando en volatilizar aquel infierno una vez encontraran y salvaran a sus compañeros. Esta misión, que exigía una prudencia no empañada por el orgullo de aquel y la implacable neutralidad de Pavlin, quedó sin mediar protesta alguna sobre los hombros de la santa de Camaleón.

—¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros? —cuestionó June, armada con el látigo.

—Dentro de mí —habló el espectro con la voz de todos ellos.

—¿Eres la Campeona de Leteo? —dijo June, sin ánimo para rodeos.

—Soy la legión —respondió el espectro de múltiple voz—. Una mujer de poder en el Este, más allá del Mar Negro, traicionó a su padre y a su pueblo por amor a un héroe deshonesto. Para conservar ese amor, ella se vio envuelta en toda clase de crímenes, el robo, el engaño y el asesinato. Fueron víctimas de ella el hermano que fue a buscarla, el rey a quien su amante buscaba en justicia deponer y luego el pueblo sobre el que este gobernó, ya apartándose de ella y de todo el mal que representaba. Del mal que ambos representaban —corrigió el espectro, por esa vez hablando con la voz de un hombre y una mujer que ninguno de los presentes reconoció—. Los pecados que ella cometió en vida fueron vertidos sobre mí, pues los dioses misericordiosos le dieron el descanso del Elíseo una vez murió, al final de una vida de penitencia. Yo soy el pecado olvidado por la mujer que dio muerte a su hijo sin pretenderlo, soy el deseo de una madre por ver a su hijo inmortalizado en las estrellas del cielo. Soy todo eso y más.

—La personificación del mal —aventuró June.

—Soy Dios —repuso el espectro—. Para todos los que son olvidados por el mundo y recordados por mí. Es frente a este altar que rinden sacrificio en el hondo Hades.

Zaon soltó un bufido. Que no pudieran ver por ninguna parte a Akasha y los demás lo exasperaba de por sí, cosa que empeoraba con el discurso de la entidad.

—Basta de palabrería, falsa diosa, esclava del inframundo. ¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros? ¡Habla de una vez!

—¿Falsa diosa? Sí, puede que lo sea, una de tantas —despreció el espectro—. Nunca la primera, jamás. Una existencia así no podría repetirse. Y si se repitiera, sí, sería la Campeona de Leteo. ¡Sí, así debe ser!

El aire en derredor rieló a merced de aquella declaración, desatando un millón de imágenes frente a los sorprendidos santos, que se pusieron en guardia.

De nada sirvieron tantas preocupaciones, pues no hubo un ataque, no para ellos. Los seis custodios del espectro perdieron las ropas que les cubrían, revelando que no eran todos humanos. Tres se sentaron a los pies de la fantasmagórica criatura, un lebrel, un perro y un cachorro, con enjambres de moscas zumbando por sobre sus cabezas. Las otras dos volaron al cielo, el cuervo graznando, despavorido, el águila persiguiéndolo sin descanso. Y cuando aquella estuvo por alcanzarlo, se interpuso la sexta criatura, mitad caballo mitad hombre. El centauro, cuyos cascos pisaban con gracia el aire, acarició el pico del águila con cariño, instándola a huir y descansar. Luego siguió su camino, llegando a la tierra donde la esperaba el espectro.

Ocurrió entonces que el espectro adoptó la forma de una doncella de nívea prenda y coronada con el laurel. Una doncella enmascarada, rodeada de perros y moscas, que montó la grupa del centauro y recibió al águila y el cuervo sobre los delicados hombros, convirtiéndose así en señora del cielo, la tierra y el infierno.

Las nubes bajaron para inclinarse ante ella, la tierra en cambio se elevó al igual que lo hizo el mar, todo de un monótono color azul oscuro en el que June, Pavlin y Zaon vieron un peligro inminente que de inmediato les hizo retroceder. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Así lo hicieron el orgulloso Perseo y la racional Pavo Real, pero June fue más atrevida que los santos de plata, mirando al cielo en el que la entidad estaba uniendo el mundo entero. Osada, le arrebató uno de sus tesoros. Un cachorrillo.

Después de ello, corrieron sin mirar atrás.

De nuevo a tres kilómetros de distancia, sin que la legión de Leteo llegara a seguirlos, los tres santos se vieron fracasados y temerosos. Solo a uno habían logrado salvar. Nico, con el manto de bronce hecho una ruina, dormitaba tranquilo en brazos de June, mientras que los cosmos de todos los demás se arremolinaban sobre la isla más cercana al infierno, base de una montaña colosal y monstruosa.

De cintura para abajo, un caballo, la última obra de Oribarkon el telquín. Por encima de esta, sobre un cinto hecho de cabezas de perros que ladraban, babeaban y mordían el aire con hambre atroz, dos alas negras de águila tapaban un cuerpo de cuervo, donde la oscuridad azulada del resto del ser era interrumpida por una infinidad de grietas que exudaban a cada tanto el vapor tóxico, la lava y el fuego infernal de Reina Muerte. Solo la cabeza tenía forma humana, la de una mujer de largos cabellos, en cuyos extremos ondulados zumbaban miles de moscas. Un débil sonido, en verdad, pues ni todo el enjambre podía competir con la voz de la mujer, que a pesar de la máscara de oro, reía y lloraba de tal modo que el mundo entero pudiera oírla. Era la voz de un millón de personas, de sombras, que ya nadie recordaba. Que nadie recordaría jamás.

Era la Abominación de Leteo, una Quimera de recuerdos, nacida para devorar el mundo.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. _All according to keikaku. (Translator´s note: Keikaku means plan.)_

Sí, después de varios capítulos conocemos a la famosa hija de Ban, la joven del grupo a la que cierta leona disfruta molestar, además de otro santo de oro, ¿cuántos van ya? Los personajes que ven el futuro son complicados de escribir, pero en ese pantano me metí más de una vez mientras escribía esta historia, ¿habré salido airoso? A ver si el vidente de Shaula, Subaru, santo de la constelación de Spoiler, no vuelve todo un caos. Oh, sí, capaz en un Multiverso Oscuro, Lucile de Leo logra emparejarse con Poseidón y gobernar el mundo. ¡Hay que tener miedo!

Akasha previó tu enfado y por eso añadió esas palabras clave. No es nada tonta.

Las mismas leyes del anime que dicen que cuando parece que no va a salir otro enemigo más pesado que el anterior, ¡aparece! Eso sí, todos son los más poderosos del universo, salvo Lucile de Leo, que ella misma se señala como la más débil.

Sí, con héroes así, ¿quién necesita enemigos? Esperemos que Sneyder no les guarde rencor a todos por estropear su trabajo.


	49. Neptuno 25

**Capítulo 38. **_**Leteo**_

Cada segundo de la batalla entre los tres santos y las huestes del olvido fue observado por Kiki, el único en la cubierta del Argo que esperaba un milagro en lugar de la batalla que los demás intuían. Al final, las palabras del espectro hicieron añicos las esperanzas del maestro herrero de Jamir. El grupo de rescate huía llevándose consigo a Nico de Can Menor, mientras un ser de titánicas proporciones aparecía sobre Reina Muerte, desde los mares y la tierra hasta el alto cielo. Todo acabó siendo parte de la Quimera.

No hubo sorpresas en el barco. Había ocurrido lo que era de esperar, la aparición de una Abominación. Shaula tronó los nudillos, acaso deseando descargar la furia que sentía al saber a Mera perdida. Subaru la miraba a ella y Shun lo contemplaba todo con gesto ausente, como si no estuviera ahí del todo. Cuando la Quimera golpeó el mar congelado con las enormes patas delanteras, en cuyos cascos nacían auténticas tormentas eléctricas, Kiki estalló en una carcajada repentina. La risa, extraña hasta para él, se mezcló con el crujido de miles de metros de hielo, el clamor de truenos demasiado sonoros para estar tan lejos y el rugir de un viento tormentoso, que la Quimera invocó con solo batir un poco las alas de águila. Aquella tempestad, destructora de ciudades, barrió por completo la distancia que separaba el Argo de la Quimera, haciendo crujir el barco, que pese a todo aguantó bien el castigo.

—¿De qué te ríes, duende pelirrojo? —preguntó Shaula, molesta.

Kiki la miró anonadado, tapándose la cara. No lo hizo para ocultar rubor alguno, sino porque solo ahora se daba cuenta del ridículo que había hecho. La Quimera volvió a aletear y al poco tiempo los vientos huracanados llegaron al barco solitario.

—Porque —empezó a responder Kiki, con la palma apuntando hacia el viento que por puro esfuerzo mental mantenía lejos del valioso navío—, creía que necesitaba una excusa para no ir a luchar, cuando lo que buscaba era una razón para combatir.

Ya que Kiki detenía la furia de la tempestad a la vez que amortiguaba el ruido que esta generaba, fue fácil para él oír la pregunta de Shaula.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No te quedaste aquí para proteger el Argo?

—Tú te bastas sola para eso, Shaula de Escorpio.

El tercer aleteo fue el más brioso de todos, de modo que Kiki no pudo hacer nada más. Tenía que poner un freno al viento arrasador y las olas inmensas que este arrancaba al océano, devorando la mayor parte de islotes que Pavlin creó durante el recorrido de los santos. Shaula, en tanto, tenía los ojos puestos en otra parte del ataque, pues la Quimera había batido las alas con tal fuerza que en el proceso había perdido muchas plumas, grandes como casas. Como los rayos caen de las nubes en un cielo tormentoso, así cruzaban las plumas la escasa distancia hasta el Argo, prendidas en llamas. Shaula de Escorpio no esperó a que alguna la alcanzara. Con la odiosa profecía de Subaru taladrándole la cabeza, disparó sobre los proyectiles enemigos los suyos propios, _Agujas Escarlata _que explotaban al contacto del objetivo, a la manera del _Bombardeo_ de León Menor. En el espacio de un instante, todas las plumas disparadas a lo largo de diez kilómetros fueron impactadas y estallaron, llenando el cielo de luces.

—¿Soy inútil ahora? —presumió Shaula, orgullosa.

—Ninguna de esas plumas nos iba a alcanzar —dijo Subaru—. Pero ha sido un espectáculo muy bonito, señorita Shaula. ¡Felicidades!

Kiki no se quedó en el barco para oír el gruñido de la ninfa. Habiendo recordado a aquella joven alborotadora lo valiosa que era, desapareció del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, el azar quiso que Oribarkon cayera sobre la cubierta allá donde antes estuvo el maestro herrero de Jamir. Detrás del mago, abrazada al ánfora de Atenea, yacía una Akasha por mucho distinta a la que los presentes podían recordar. La mano que la general tendía a propios y extraños, con gran confianza y seguridad, ahora caía a pedazos. Shaula, al verla en ese estado, no halló fuerzas para recriminarle cualquier error cometido, Subaru no quiso decir nada y Shun, el más afectado por tal visión, regresó a la realidad con el horror marcado en el rostro.

xxx

Para cuando la Quimera alzó las patas de caballo, Pavlin ya sabía que la fina alfombra de hielo que había dejado caer sobre el mar se haría añicos, por lo que empezó a trabajar de inmediato. Poco pudieron hacer Zaon y June entonces, salvo proteger a Nico de Can Menor mientras veían a la siberiana dibujar con el movimiento de los brazos, arriba abajo, un círculo que evocaba el plumaje del Pavo Real. Los cascos delanteros de la Quimera cayeron cuando estaba por terminar, arrasando mediante temblores y relámpagos el último campo de batalla en el que combatieron. Todo fue destruido, desde el suelo hasta los cuerpos de los enemigos muertos, congelados y petrificados. Y no terminó ahí la catástrofe, sino que las patas partieron el mar y desataron grandes olas, hacia las cuales Pavlin desató el ataque que estaba preparando. La _Ventisca_ chocó con el muro de agua a pocos metros del islote en que se hallaban los santos, tornándolo enseguida en una pared de hielo inmensa, de notable grosor y solidez.

Aquella cobertura no bastó para protegerlos de los temblores, que agrietaron el suelo bajo sus pies, pero la pared logró soportar las tres rachas de viento huracanado desatadas por la Quimera antes de empezar a derrumbarse.

—Salid de aquí, yo puedo ganar tiempo —propuso Zaon.

—Sí, ya nos has dicho que tu _Ra´s Al __Ghūl __puede abarcar un área grande —dijo June—. ¿Crees que por eso vamos a abandonarte y salir corriendo, perdiendo un compañero en una misión de rescate? Haz lo que tengas que hacer, podremos aguantar._

_—Si quieres ser negativa esta vez —murmuró Zaon, mirando Pavlin. _

_—No tengo nada que añadir. _

_Zaon tampoco encontraba palabras para convencerlas, así que solo soltó una maldición y se alistó para lo que estuviera por venir. _

Los muros agrietados terminaron de caer entonces, dejando a la vista un numeroso grupo de caballeros negros, vistiendo toda clase de armaduras, que venía hacia ellos a una velocidad endiablada. ¿Qué ocultaban los rostros de tantas sombras, imitaciones de hombres muertos hacía varias centurias? El trío de santos no podía saberlo, solo podían luchar de la mejor forma que sabían. Esta vez, June y Zaon fueron la vanguardia, dando tiempo a Pavlin de crear la más sólida cúpula sobre Nico y reconstruir los muros, por si debían soportar una nueva tempestad.

Bajo un cielo de pronto oscurecido, en el que un millar de explosiones resonaron con gran fuerza, empezó la batalla. El enemigo saltaba de un pedazo de hielo a otro, aprovechando la relativa libertad de movimiento que tenían pese al precario equilibrio de los restos del mar congelado. Zaon y June no tenían esa suerte, debían proteger la posición a toda costa. Y así lo hicieron en todo el tiempo que Kiki tardó en aparecer. El brazo izquierdo de Zaon, _Harpe_, junto al látigo de June, fueron más letales que nunca durante aquellos minutos, porque los cosmos de ambos brillaban con gran intensidad frente a la marea negra que buscaba abrumarlos. Pavlin, posicionada sobre la fortaleza reconstruida, desplegaba crudas ventiscas con simples movimientos de la mano, en los que poca energía gastaba deteniendo pese a ello cualquier ataque desde lejos: lluvias de flechas, bolas de fuego esmeralda, cadenas voladoras, soplos de nieve negra… Todo era congelado, si no extinto, en el aire por las bajas temperaturas a las que la siberiana podía someter al entorno. Más de una vez, como daño colateral de aquella medida defensiva, los enemigos se cristalizaban, volviéndose añicos al caer al suelo.

Kiki llegó en el momento de mayor necesidad, cuando el cansancio de cientos de combates librados se empezaba notar en los movimientos de los santos, menos ágiles que al inicio. La _Ventisca_ de Pavlin se enfrentaba con las llamaradas combinadas de un escuadrón de seis sombras de Erídano, lo que debía darle malos recuerdos del asalto a isla Thalassa. Sin los poderes de la siberiana de respaldo, Zaon tenía que lidiar con dos hermanos, caballeros negros de Lagarto, que se coordinaban a la perfección mientras que bandadas de cuervos le arrojaban veloces plumas sin descanso, ora rasgándole la piel descubierta, ora atravesando el hielo y perdiéndose en las profundidades del mar.

Lo peor de todo era Auriga Negro. Hasta la sombra de Lebrel estaba dentro de lo que cabía esperar de un caballero negro, descontando una extraordinaria habilidad combativa con la que mantenía a June a la defensiva, sin poder sacar el látigo por la cercanía y los movimientos del enemigo. Pero Auriga Negro era alguien único, superior a todos los cadáveres que los santos habían amontonado en el islote y los que habían caído al agua. Él podía caminar entre la _Ventisca_ sin congelarse, podía evitar el látigo y detener con las manos _Harpe_, la técnica cuerpo a cuerpo de Zaon. Era capaz de hacer todo eso, porque el daño que le infligía su oponente, lo acababa sufriendo este, puro karma. Y por si eso fuera poco, los discos de la armadura negra, obra en otro tiempo de un inspirado alquimista, cortaban por igual la carne y el manto sagrado.

—¡June! —gritó Zaon, al verla de soslayo. Uno de los discos de Auriga Negro le había dado en el hombro y la sangre manaba en abundancia—. ¡Retírate!

—Es tarde para eso —gruñó June—. Nico… ¿Qué?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de Kiki. ¿Qué tan distraídos podían estar dos santos de plata para no notarlo a él? Muy cansados, de seguro, por lo que no les tuvo en cuenta el desliz. Con un chasquido, formó una barrera que mantuvo alejados a todos los enemigos, excepto uno de los caballeros negros de Lagarto. Zaon se ocupó enseguida de él, desgarrándole la yugular a la vez que daba un giro hacia el recién llegado. Esperaba una respuesta y el maestro herrero Jamir no quería dársela. Todavía.

En lo que el cadáver cayó el suelo y los enemigos de fuera gritaban airados, tachándolos de cobardes, Kiki desapareció del lugar llevándose a Nico, lo dejó en manos de Lucile —por poco llevándose un buen coscorrón por llamarla enfermera— y volvió a aparecer. Debía reconocerlo, con los años se había vuelto un poquito lento.

—¿Quién sacó al muchacho de la isla? —preguntó Kiki después.

Zaon lo miraba boquiabierto, Pavlin se daba un tiempo para respirar. Solo June dio un paso al frente, a lo que Kiki asintió, complacido.

—Hasta ahora no entendía por qué no iba a Reina Muerte a rescataros a todos, lo achaqué a un nuevo ataque de pánico, como el de hace doce años. Ahora puedo entender lo que ocurre. El ser que hay en la isla me estaba repeliendo de alguna forma, del mismo modo que habrá atraído a otros. Gracias a que sacasteis a Nico de sus dominios, he podido ponerlo a salvo y ahora podremos pelear sin reservas.

Frente a tal declaración, Zaon perdió aquella cara de atolondrado, que ni siquiera le había quedado bien cuando era el recién ascendido santo de Perseo. Sonreía, muy seguro de la victoria. Solo cabía esperar que June y Pavlin pensaran igual.

Más allá de la barrera se habían reunido cientos de caballeros negros, tal vez mil, entre los que el trío de santos podía reconocer a varios de los caídos en las primeras lides. También seguían estando las sombras de Lebrel, Auriga y Lagarto, el hermano superviviente que los miraba con odio. Estos indicaron al escuadrón de Erídano Negro que desplegaran llamas a la barrera, asegurando que caería tarde o temprano.

Pero Kiki ni siquiera les dejó intentarlo. Caminó como si tal cosa hacia la barrera, una semiesfera de apariencia cristalina. Al hacer contacto con la pared, esta no reaccionó como el muro infranqueable que santos y caballeros negros esperaban. Como una burbuja de jabón, fue cambiando de forma entre temblores, acaso a punto de estallar, hasta que lo hizo, convertida en un sinfín de diminutas pompas.

Los caballeros negros estallaron en carcajadas, unos soplando para ver bailar esas burbujitas, otros tratando de aplastarlas con las manazas de hombres grandes y temibles. Aquellos últimos fueron los primeros en caer en la astuta trampa de Kiki, que se guardó la risa como se había guardado sus intenciones. El maestro herrero de Jamir se limitó a observar, complacido, cómo las pompas que hacían contacto con alguien se agrandaban en ese mismo instante, tornándose en _Esferas de Cristal_ lo bastante grandes como para tener encerrado a un hombre de mediana estatura. Los atrapados chillaron, acordándose de nuevo de llamar a los santos cobardes; los liberados, todavía más estúpidos, quisieron romper a golpes las _Esferas de Cristal_, generando por cada uno nuevas pompas que los encerrarían a ellos y otros que estuvieran cerca. ¿Y los que tenían más de dos neuronas en aquellos cerebros enlatados? Esos atacaban a distancia con todo lo que podían, solo para ser alcanzados al punto por esos mismos ataques.

—He tardado una década en desarrollarlo —presentó Kiki con mucho orgullo, una vez hasta el último caballero negro estuvo encerrado en las mil burbujas. No tenía que mirar atrás para saber que los santos estaban estupefactos—. Una variante de la técnica de mi maestro, la mejor defensa del Santuario, que frena y devuelve los más poderosos ataques. Mis _Esferas de Cristal_ también lo hacen, como ya habéis visto. Y como veréis.

Mediante calculados movimientos y algún que otro ademán melodramático, el último discípulo de Mu movió cada una de las _Esferas de Cristal_ para abarcar el torso de la Quimera de extremo a extremo, incluyendo las alas que volvía a desplegar. Por cuarta vez, aleteó con brío generando a la vez fuertes vientos y una lluvia de enormes plumas ardientes, diez mil en esta ocasión. Pero nada de eso llegó al barco, ni tan siquiera fue sentido por los santos, seguros bajo la barrera de Kiki. Todo el poder desatado por la Quimera se detuvo ante las mil _Esferas de Cristal_, bien posicionadas, siendo luego reflejado hacia la criatura como la más sonora y luminosa explosión que los santos en el islote habían visto jamás. Las llamas llenaron el torso y las alas de la Quimera, lamiendo la máscara dorada con un increíble calor. El metal, que empezaba a derretirse, bajó por el rostro en cascadas de galones salvo en una línea retorcida en la parte baja de la máscara, acaso la macabra sonrisa de una diosa desafiada por meros mortales.

—Eso es todo —afirmó a Kiki, quitándose el polvo inexistente de las manos—. Ya podemos regresar al barco.

—Ninguna barrera es eterna —objetó Zaon—. Ni indestructible.

—Oh, pueden destruir una _Esfera de Cristal_. Si atacan en grupo. Vamos, no me gusta nada esa herida —acotó, mirando a June—; los demás tampoco estáis para hacer una fiesta. ¡Hasta un santo de Atenea sabe cuándo retirarse!

De ese modo trató de ofrecer seguridad al trío, pero los vastos poderes psíquicos que había desplegado le estaban agotando. No pudo contener la sangre que le bajaba de la nariz, revelando debilidad donde él quería mostrar fortaleza. Tampoco pudo prever que un poder todavía mayor que el suyo les haría salir volando por los aires.

Movidos por dedos invisibles, tanto Kiki como los santos volaron hasta aquel cielo de _Esferas de Cristal_, ensombrecido por un rostro inmenso y deforme de oro derretido.

xxx

La increíble técnica de Kiki fue vista con todo detalle por Shaula, que no pudo contener un mordaz comentario:

—¿No te da vergüenza que otros luchen tus batallas?

—Debo estar con usted, señorita Shaula.

—Sabes que no hablo de ti, Subaru. Si hay un héroe en este barco, no eres tú.

Shaula desvió la vista hacia Shun, desecho al ver a su protegida en aquel estado. Tomaba con ambas manos la única que Akasha dejaba suelta, la que no aferraba con obstinación el ánfora de Atenea. Ajeno al mundo donde los hombres combaten, son heridos y mueren, Shun se limitaba a transmitir cosmos y calidez a quien debía andar ya por la Colina del Yomi, seducida por las fuerzas del inframundo. Los sonidos de la batalla los ignoraba, los de los hombres, los respondía con una seca excusa.

—Yo no peleo —musitó Shun—. El futuro está en vuestras manos.

—¿Qué futuro? —bramó Shaula—. ¡Mira a ese monstruo! Cuerpo de cuervo, moscas en el cabello y perros a modo de cinturón. Ha devorado a Hugin, Makoto y Mera. ¡Podría estar a punto de hacer lo mismo con Pavlin, Zaon y June! ¡June! —insistió, sabiéndola una persona importante para aquel hombre—. ¿Qué esperas lograr con todo esto?

—La paz —dijo Shun, enigmático—. La paz verdadera.

—La máscara de oro y la forma del cabello —prosiguió Shaula, haciendo caso omiso a lo que consideraba simples delirios—. También Akasha estuvo ahí y ahora está frente a nosotros. Si es que de verdad lo está. Y Nico, siento la presencia de Nico abajo.

—A eso le dan igual las almas humanas —intervino el mago, quien ya había arrebatado el ánfora de Atenea a la impedida Akasha, aprovechando que le habían quitado la vista de encima. La sostenía como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros—. Se alimenta de los recuerdos; de los míos, creo, porque ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, y parece ser que también de vuestros compañeros san… Un momento, ¡sois santos de Atenea!

Oribarkon desapareció no bien terminó de hablar. Sin embargo, como era bien sabido, nada en el mundo podía huir de las cadenas de Andrómeda, y Shun pudo atrapar al mago en pleno trayecto mediante aquella que utilizaba para atacar, sin siquiera tener que mirarle. Pese a las pataletas y maldiciones, el telquín se vio atado desde los pies hasta los hombros, y el ánfora rodó hasta regresar a donde estaba Akasha.

Aquella escena ahogó en parte los pasos de Garland, que regresaba a la cubierta, alto e imponente. Ya no se le necesitaba abajo.

—Pretendes salvarlos, ¿eh? —dijo el santo de Tauro.

—No pretendo salvarlos —dijo Shaula, de igual rango y poder que aquel ceñudo general—. Voy a salvarlos.

Nada añadió a tan audaz declaración. Giró sobre sus talones y apuntó a la máscara de la Quimera, frente a la que sabía estaban Kiki y los santos.

xxx

Para Shaula de Escorpio, era fácil ver la máscara de la Quimera como un rostro, por deforme que fuera. Para los que habían sido atrapados por el poder de la Abominación, dejados como inmóviles marionetas sobre el aire y con los sentidos embotados, aquella era una tarea harto difícil, semejante a querer ver por entero un pueblo estando en el centro. Así era en cuanto a las proporciones, porque a eso había que sumar que todo aquel oro fluía como un río y solo una marca perduraba de las antes claras facciones humanas. La sonrisa, cada vez más definida y cruel. La sonrisa de una diosa manchada por la maldad, caída del cielo a la tierra, donde degustaba el sufrimiento humano.

Las _Esferas de Cristal_, el mar de burbujas conjurado por Kiki, iban hacia aquella boca apenas abierta de forma lenta e inexorable. Cuando estaban por rozar los labios dorados, la esfera y el caballero negro aprisionado desaparecían, removidos del mundo. Aquel acto, tan distinto a la destrucción, horrorizó a los santos y el propio Kiki, mientras que los afectados, sombras capaces de odiar al enemigo y querer a un compañero, gritaban dichosos por cada sacrificio. Hablaban de Dios, el dios de todos ellos.

—En el olvido, serás recordado —decía la Quimera, empleando la voz de muchos hombres y mujeres, cada vez que una de las _Esferas de Cristal_ desaparecía. Con cada nueva oración, una nueva voz se unía, todas ellas sonando con fuerza desgarradora, hiriendo hasta el sangrado los oídos de todos—. En el olvido, serás recordado.

Kiki maldijo entre dientes. Ellos también se estaban acercando a la boca, sedienta de existencias finitas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía deshacerse de la presión que lo mantenía inmóvil. Poderes psíquicos, sin duda, y podría aventurar que provenían de un enorme ojo de pupila rosada que emergía entre la cascada de ojo derretido, siempre fijo en ellos. En él, sobre todo.

—Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado —dijo Zaon—. Nunca he creído lo que dicen de ti los jóvenes, que te llaman cobarde a ti, quien enfrentó cara a cara al invasor del Santuario mientras los demás luchábamos con hordas de muerte.

—Cuando salgamos de esta, tendrás que decirme _qué_ dicen de mí. Y _quienes_.

Zaon abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

Kiki miró hacia los lados. June ya había perdido la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre, mientras que Pavlin forzaba los músculos, obcecada. Siberiana al fin. Si el cielo se declaraba enemigo suyo, ella iría a campo abierto a congelarlo por entero.

—He venido a rescataros. Y nunca dejo un trabajo a medias.

Como atendiendo a aquella conversación sinsentido, la Quimera aguijoneó la mente de Kiki mediante el poder que había tomado de Hipólita, magnificado por el suyo propio. Aquel, por supuesto, había sido el propósito del maestro herrero de Jamir.

La _Aguja Escarlata_ de Shaula voló entre ellos, transmitiéndoles un calor abrasador en el instante insignificante que tardó en alcanzar el rostro de la Quimera, que ya no vigilaba el Argo. Ni las tres _Esferas de Cristal_ que había en el camino pudieron detenerla, tanto estas como el ojo rosado fueron atravesados con pasmosa facilidad, precediendo una magnánima explosión que chocó con el resto de las burbujas de Kiki.

El maestro herrero de Jamir sonrió. Más bien por accidente, las restantes _Esferas de Cristal_ reflejaron la explosión, que terminó de destruir la máscara dorada, y con suerte, algo más. Él no se quedó para verlo, sino que tan pronto empezó a caer, libre de los hilos de la Quimera, se teletransportó junto a los tres santos a un lugar seguro. Tan rápido actuó, que ni siquiera llegó a ver lo que la máscara estaba ocultando.

Una manada de enormes perros, bañados en oro fundido.

xxx

El grupo de Kiki cayó a la cubierta sin remedio, eso no lo pudo evitar. Pero luego, con la cabeza todavía dolorida, tomó en brazos a June y la llevó con los heridos. La mujer, que ni en la inconsciencia había soltado el látigo, murmuraba palabras pesarosas.

—Soy de bronce al fin y al cabo.

Kiki regresó a cubierta con mal sabor de boca, solo para encontrarse con algo todavía peor. Todos los presentes —desde Shun, Shaula y Subaru, hasta Garland, que acababa de subir, y los santos de Perseo y Pavo Real— veían a la antaño vital Akasha. La guardiana del sexto templo zodiacal estaba en las últimas, ni siquiera era posible sentir un cosmos bajo aquellas capas de hielo quebradizo, que arrancaban suspiros de compasión en los guerreros. Ni un gramo de las sospechas que recayeron sobre ella durante los últimos años podía detectarse en el ambiente, casi sepulcral.

«Por supuesto —reflexionó Kiki, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, agotado—. Lucile te robó el papel de villana en esta historia. Esa leona es demasiado lista, hasta para mí.»

—Subaru —dijo Shaula—. ¿Puedo matar a esa cosa?

—No hay nada que pueda hacer —contestó Subaru—. Leteo, todo lo devora.

Las palabras del santo de Reloj se hicieron realidad antes de que Shaula pudiera insistir. Sin la máscara, la Quimera exhibió el rostro de una muchacha, la cual abrió los bien definidos labios y tomó hasta la última de las _Esferas de Cristal_, ahogando para siempre el clamor de los caballeros negros prisioneros. Entonces, por un momento, heredó la apariencia transparente de las burbujas, pudiéndose ver el cuerpo desnudo de la doncella bajo las formas de la Quimera. ¿Akasha? No. Era el espectro que Pavlin y Zaon habían visto en Reina Muerte. Solo que ahora estaba muy lejos de ser un fantasma. Estaba viva, muy viva. Cuando el efecto pasó, todavía conservaba las alas, que ahora le nacían de la espalda, y el plumaje, que le servían de humilde ropaje, tapándole el pecho y los hombros. De nuevo la piel volvía de ser del mismo tono azulado y oscuro, desde el cuerpo ahora humanoide hasta las patas, todavía equinas. Un auténtico centauro alado cuya grupa era semejante en tamaño, extensión y ardor a Reina Muerte.

Cuando la Quimera extendió los larguísimos brazos, mostró la barriga hinchada de su nuevo cuerpo humanoide. En medio de esta, donde el azul era interrumpido por las vaporosas grietas, fuente de magma y fuego, poco a poco se acrecentaba una figura que todos en el Argo pudieron ver con claridad, a pesar de la distancia. Ni siquiera tuvieron que esforzarse, pues apareció en la mente de cada santo, tal vez incluso en los inconscientes, llegó a creer Kiki, también testigo del prodigio.

Un planeta estaba naciendo en el interior de aquella Abominación.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Carlos29**. ¡Bienvenido a esta aventura, Carlos29! Ya verás que se va a poner todavía más interesante. ¡Estamos en la recta final del segundo arco!

**Ulti_SG**. Es la primera vez, sí, un santo de oro menos por presentar. Y está en otro bando, porque no sería Saint Seiya si todos los santos de oro lucharan en el mismo bando. ¡Te estoy mirando a ti, Aspros de Géminis!

Como diría la Sacerdotisa de Goblin Slayer, con una cara muy característica que a buen seguro Shaula pone también bajo la máscara, te acostumbras.

Algol de Perseo fue la mejor parte del arco de los santos de plata. No solo fue un enemigo difícil frente a sus compañeros, que apenas venían a figurar, sino porque es responsable de una de las escenas más memorables de Saint Seiya. Que luego se volvió un cliché, como todo, pero la primera vez fue genial. Zaon no podía ser menos, ya sea con su escudo mágico, ya con sus otros recursos. ¡No en vano es el lugarteniente de la división Dragón! El destino es una cosa muy curiosa a veces.

Mientras no metamos a Saga de Géminis en un Megazord, todo estará bien. Creo. La mitad equina de la Abominación es por las memorias que Leteo tomó de Oribarkon, salvando a esta historia de tener a una fábrica de caballeros de oro negro.


	50. Neptuno 26

**Capítulo 39. **_**Más rápido que la luz**_

A pesar de que la Quimera ya no batía las alas, el cielo y el mar eran arrastrados por una fuerza mayor, la de la gravedad. Los restos del mar congelado por Pavlin se elevaban, atraídos hacia la hinchada barriga de la Abominación, junto a grandes chorros de agua que ascendían en el aire por caminos inexistentes. En el barco, todos veían atónitos la escena menos la santa de Pavo Real, que rauda salió de este para crear hielo lo bastante sólido como para resistir la atracción, que no tardaría en afectarlos incluso a ellos. Por mítico que fuera, el Argo Navis no dejaba de ser un barco en el océano, y el océano no era otra cosa sino el contenido del cáliz que aquella Quimera estaba por tomar.

En poco tiempo, del mismo modo que ocurrió durante la batalla con la legión de Leteo, kilómetros de mar fueron cubiertos por capas de hielo, el cual helaba las aguas de debajo y expedía vapores fríos. Bajo aquellas temperaturas, Garland recordó algo.

—Sneyder peleó con esa cosa, ¿cierto?

—Luchó con algo tan fuerte como para vencer a un santo de oro y arrebatarle las memorias —contestó Shun, que había hablado largo y tendido con el santo de Acuario—. Si sumamos a ese hecho el estado en que estuvo Reina Muerte, es evidente que luchó contra la Abominación y logró sellarla por un tiempo.

—Mi división era ajena a todo esto —dijo Shaula—. Estábamos concentrados en la protección del ánfora de Atenea, siguiendo órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote. Entonces había solo una, por lo menos —añadió, apuntando a la que había traído Lucile. Hasta ese momento, dadas las circunstancias, nadie había querido señalar el elefante en la habitación. Tampoco iba a cambiar ahora, con semejante enemigo consumiendo todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, los ojos del atrapado Oribarkon se movieron con gran enfado hacia lo que debía considerar una copia, un insulto hacia los dioses.

—La política del Santuario —bufó Garland, despreciativo—. Nunca me ha importado. Mi punto es que si lo único que Sneyder pudo hacer es sellarlo, no tiene sentido que nosotros tratemos de derribarlo con nuestros ataques.

—Tu aviso llega tarde —se quejó Shaula, fulminando a Subaru con la mirada, pues él era muy consciente de haberle dicho que nada podía aportar a la batalla.

Se oyeron unos murmullos ininteligibles provenientes de Oribarkon, a quien Shun liberó en parte. La cadena dejó de cubrirle la cara, dejándole hablar.

—Yo le di mis memorias a cambio de romper el sello de Atenea, el auténtico, no el falso —apuntó, mirando el ánfora que trajo Lucile y la que trajo Akasha, respectivamente—. Después él usó a vuestra amiga, esa que se está muriendo sin que hagáis nada para variar, panda de botarates ociosos. Ella quería liberar a mi señor, lo prometió, por lo menos. ¿Es una mentirosa? No importa. Leteo sí que es un mentiroso. Me dijo que debilitaría el sello y lo que quería de verdad era el alma de mi señor. ¡Qué descaro el del río del olvido! ¿Cree que los dioses son propiedad suya porque la humanidad no los recuerden? ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá!

El airado telquín lanzó más quejas y blasfemias antes de darse cuenta de que Shun lo miraba, suspicaz. El santo de Andrómeda no tuvo que explicarle por qué.

—Claro que yo no recuerdo nada de esto —se corrigió Oribarkon, cabeceando—. Me he inventado la mitad. Sí, eso he hecho.

Con el fin de recuperar el rumbo de la conversación, Garland dio un sonoro carraspeo.

—Nuestros ataques no surtirán efecto. Al menos, no si atacamos de uno en uno.

—¿Sugieres que ejecutemos _Exclamación de Atenea_? —cuestionó Shaula, recelosa—. Puede que no te interese la política del Santuario, pero esa técnica fue prohibida por nuestra diosa desde la era mitológica, debido a su poder devastador.

Garland se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a ignorar el hecho de que eso no impidió que se usara en dos ocasiones hace un par de décadas, ya que hay una alternativa. Una fuerza más antigua que el tiempo y el espacio, que la oscuridad que espera impaciente detrás del telón que es el universo físico. Caos, el vacío que niega toda existencia, salvo la de los dioses.

Para esa revelación, ni Shaula ni ningún otro en el barco tenía pregunta alguna que formular. Ninguna ley prohibía recurrir algo así, porque para empezar, nada en la historia del Santuario sugería que tal cosa fuera posible. ¿Qué tan viejo era Garland?

—En primer lugar, Andrómeda —dijo el santo de Tauro—. Sé que como uno de sus maestros, el destino de Akasha turba tu corazón, pero…

—¿Quieres que cree una barrera alrededor de este campo de batalla? —interrumpió Shun—. Una que lo separe de toda interacción física, espiritual y mental, una que la aísle del resto del planeta. Ya lo he hecho. Ni siquiera la luz del sol nos alcanza.

Se oyeron varios suspiros, de algunos de los presentes y de Pavlin, que volvía al navío sin hacer el menor alboroto, pues ahora quedaba explicado el repentino anochecer.

Atrás del largo viaje que realizó la santa de Pavo Real quedaba una gran isla de hielo, de notable tamaño y extensión, pese a que carecía de cimientos y era lisa más allá de los grandes glaciares que elevó en uno y otro lado. Aquella increíble defensa, hecha con tanto esfuerzo como cuidado, lucía ya grietas sin que ningún enemigo, tempestad o maremoto la hubiese alcanzado. Tal era la fuerza de atracción que el planeta en la tripa de la Quimera generaba, la cual bien podría ser la explicación de que ningún caballero negro hubiese cargado contra ellos desde hacía rato.

El problema era que los santos, sin saberlo, olvidaban que la Quimera existía cada vez que dejaban de verla. No solo la materia era atraída por aquella fuerza gravitatoria.

—Shaula —dijo Garland, que junto a Shun era el único inmune al hechizo—. Detén todos los ataques del enemigo, dame tiempo para preparar mi _Tabla Rasa_. La sinergia de nuestros cosmos debería bastar para alcanzar la victoria.

—Pero…

—Citando tus palabras, soy general. Hasta tú, siendo mí igual en rango, deberías callar y obedecer por una cuestión de experiencia —cortó Garland—. Eres una niña, todos aquí sois niños, en realidad, hasta el pobre de Icario. Yo vi el nacimiento de Reina Muerte y solo yo puedo ser el artífice de su final. No me limitaré a destruir o detener cada átomo de la Abominación, como haríais si os dejara atacar por separado. Mi intención es aniquilar la isla, sus recuerdos y a nuestro enemigo hasta la última partícula. No dejaré nada, ni siquiera el espacio que han ocupado, porque el solo hecho de que Reina Muerte tuviera un pasado es lo que le da sustento. Juro en el nombre de Atenea que así ocurrirá, y para que pueda cumplir mi palabra, necesito tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa si fallamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Shaula.

Oribarkon quiso decir algo, pero de nuevo la cadena le tapaba la boca.

—La Quimera se alimentará de nuestros cosmos y entrará en las mentes de cada uno para sorber hasta el último recuerdo. Ya lo está haciendo, en realidad. No le quites ni un ojo de encima, ya sea que ataque o no lo haga.

Por fin, Shaula asintió, a lo que Garland desvió la atención hacia Kiki, Zaon y Pavlin.

—General, si sabe lo que está ocurriendo, dígamelo —pidió Zaon, formal—. Esa Abominación no es como la del resto de historias… Es… esa cosa está…

A su pesar, Garland sonrió. Era bueno que los jóvenes no fueran siempre serios y formales. El miedo y la preocupación eran los auténticos cimientos de un héroe capaz.

—Podría decirse que está pariendo un planeta —completó el santo de Tauro—. Un recuerdo sobre la Tierra, para ser exactos, si no es que una versión soñada.

La última obra de Pavlin se despedazaba ante la mirada expectante de los presentes. Glaciares y plataformas de hielo volaban por el cielo como las hojas de los árboles, directas al estómago de la Quimera como tributo al naciente planeta.

—Si termina de manifestarse… —dijo Zaon, atragantándose.

—Tal vez no sea eso lo que pretende, tal vez la Abominación en sí es un custodio para un universo paralelo al nuestro, donde pretende dar consistencia a todos los recuerdos que la humanidad ha olvidado —propuso a Garland—. Eso es el mejor de los casos. El peor es que un planeta del tamaño de nuestra Tierra aparezca de pronto en medio del Pacífico. No tengo que decirte lo que pasaría entonces, ¿verdad?

Por el miedo reflejado en el rostro de Zaon, era evidente que no.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo frente a esa clase de enemigo?

Garland rio, no de él, sino para transmitir seguridad.

—Somos santos de Atenea, defendemos nuestro planeta con la fuerza de las lejanas estrellas. ¿Sabes cuántas de esas estrellas forman la constelación de Perseo? —Zaon negó con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco. Después de que deis una lección a la legión de Leteo, lo investigaremos juntos. Minutos, chicos, dadme cinco minutos.

Zaon y Pavlin se miraron, asintiendo de inmediato al entender las palabras de Garland. Ellos también eran necesarios. A falta de June, Kiki se les acercó, ya sin sangre manchándole la amplia sonrisa que les mostraba. Los tres desaparecieron sin decir nada más, de modo que no pudieron ver cómo Shaula pateaba a Subaru fuera del barco.

—Como me digas que no lucharás porque tienes que estar a mi lado, te abro la cabeza —le gritó la santa de Escorpio—. Sé un hombre y lucha con tus compañeros.

—No me va a abrir la cabeza —dijo Subaru, antes de correr al campo de batalla.

En la lejanía, bajo el vientre agrandado de la Quimera, sesenta perros grandes como rinocerontes servían de montura a igual número de caballeros negros, uno por cada manto de bronce y de plata copiado por los alquimistas de Reina Muerte. Ningún rasgo había en ellos, los ojos eran brasas y la piel sombras que se confundían con las armaduras que tenían. Shaula quiso destruirlos a todos con _Agujas Escarlata_, pero en ese momento surgieron diez mil plumas llameantes desde la Quimera.

La lucha se reanudó de nuevo, acompasada por diez mil explosiones en el cielo.

xxx

Escuchaba las palabras, lejanas. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse; no sentía nada más. Ya ni siquiera oía los latidos de su corazón, e incluso dudaba de que estuviera respirando. Solo le quedaba el exterior, un barco en el que dos generales debatían cómo derrotar al enemigo mientras Shun trataba de transmitir calidez al mismo Cocito. Abrió un poco la boca, deseando avisarles del verdadero poder de Leteo, sin que nada saliera de ella. No importaba, pues Garland era consciente de cómo el río del olvido atraía las memorias de los hombres al igual que la gravedad hace que la manzana caiga del árbol. Mientras estuvieran lejos, podrían defenderse. Si se acercaban, en cambio, nada podría salvarles, no importaba cuántas barreras pudieran levantar. Ella misma, que se adentró en aquel mar de oscuro azulado, no entendía cómo había sobrevivido.

«Tritos —pensó de pronto—. Tritos me guió.»

Al fin, uno de los generales, el alto y oscuro Garland, convenció al resto. Shaula bloquearía los ataques del enemigo mientras que los de menor rango enfrentarían a la legión de Leteo, dándole tiempo a Garland de preparar un ataque devastador. ¿Shun? Defendía la zona y la atendía a ella, pero en ese momento le pidió que esperara, alzándose y mirando al enemigo con gran determinación. ¡Él, que no luchaba! Disparó la cadena triangular hacia la Quimera, en concreto a la barriga de esta, a donde iban a parar mar, aire y hielo en cantidades absurdas solo para desintegrarse al mero contacto. La cadena no se desintegró, empero, ni tembló cuando una cascada de lava bajó hasta ella desde alguna estría del estómago. Siguió avanzando por las profundidades de aquel ser que en vano trataba de consumir el sagrado metal, bañado en tiempos por la sangre de Atenea, hasta que llegó a su interior. Por supuesto, las proporciones allí eran tan distintas a lo que podía imaginarse desde fuera como para volver a uno loco, solo que ella no tenía tiempo para asombrarse por eso. Estaba hechizada por lo único que allí valía la pena. Un planeta idéntico al que ella habitaba y amaba.

«La Tierra —entendió enseguida Akasha, maravillada por el alcance de aquella cadena mítica, capaz de alcanzar el objetivo donde sea que estuviese, así fuera un planeta apareciendo en una dimensión alternativa—. Una réplica de nuestro mundo.»

La cadena triangular atravesó la atmósfera del planeta como un relámpago, apareciendo la imagen nítida en la mente de Akasha, y tal vez, en las mentes de otros en el barco. Buscaba algo, alguien tal vez, en la tranquila tierra bajo aquel cielo despejado, pero nada halló y la Quimera en ese momento agarraba la parte de la cadena que estaba fuera, recibiendo una descarga que, lejos de causarle dolor alguno, le sirvió de sustento. Fue entonces cuando Shun abandonó aquella frágil esperanza, retirando la cadena a la vez que Garland lo tachaba de necio e insensato. Garland de Tauro, el Gran Abuelo, no había hecho nada por detenerlo porque estaba acumulando toda la fuerza que poseía antes de ejecutar la técnica que destruiría al enemigo. Él, como el resto, ya había dado por perdidos a todos a los que Leteo había consumido. Ni siquiera Shun podía convencerles ya de lo contrario, por doloroso que le pareciera.

«Diles, Shun. Diles que vencer no es lo único que importa —quiso gritar Akasha—. ¡Ellos son nuestros hermanos! —exclamó en su fuero interno. Deseó llorar, y supo que no había lágrimas—. Mis piernas, mis brazos… ¡Los necesito! —exigió a su cuerpo cristalizado. Por miedo a ver cuánto la habían herido, se negaba a observarse a sí misma, dirigiendo unos sentidos extrañamente despiertos hacia el campo de batalla. En un punto intermedio entre el Argo y la Quimera, luchaban los santos de Atenea.

Zaon preparaba un poderoso ataque en la retaguardia mientras que Kiki, Pavlin y Subaru se adelantaban, tratando de derribar con telequinesis, aire gélido y golpes deshonestos —Subaru, fingiéndose maestro del tiempo, manipulaba la percepción del rival para parecer más rápido y golpear donde quisiera, sin restricciones—, solo para descubrir que aquellas fuerzas iban a parar a los perros que les servían de montura, bañados en oro derretido. Luego tenían que esquivar una gran cantidad de golpes de enemigos demasiado poderosos para ser simples caballeros negros. Solo los líderes de Hybris, desde Hipólita hasta la sombra de Altar, estaban por encima de ellos. Lo que no era mucho consuelo si en todo momento debían esquivarse llamaradas, hielo y toda clase de proyectiles disparados a velocidades hipersónicas.

Ni siquiera cuando Zaon terminó el conjuro, invocando en el cielo un rostro demoníaco que tenía tornados por cabellos y disparaba fuego y rayos desde la boca, semejante al ojo del huracán, la situación cambió. Los rayos erraban, el viento no era lo bastante fuerte como para arrancar a los jinetes negros de las perrunas monturas, que además podían disparar bolas de fuego fatuo que nadie se arriesgó a siquiera rozar. _Ra´s Al __Ghūl__, el eidolon del santo de Perseo, podía derribar montañas y arrasar ciudades, así como exterminar los más numerosos ejércitos. Empero, contra un batallón pequeño y de gran poder, que además estaba respaldado por uno de los ríos del infierno, no era del todo fiable. A aliados y enemigos los trataba por igual, si le estorbaban._

«Tengo que ayudarles. A todos. No pueden estar muertos —se dijo, ya no pensando en los que luchaban—. Necesito…»

Escuchó el sonido de un crujido de huesos y sintió, más que ver, la mirada compasiva de Shun. El hombre que desafió a Hades cuando aquel dormitaba en sus entrañas, el héroe que fue a los Campos Elíseos y enfrentó a los dioses, a sabiendas de que era una lucha perdida. Uno de los cinco santos que habían sido bendecidos por Atenea, trascendiendo los límites del Séptimo Sentido. Si ella tuviera una fracción de ese poder, todavía más grande que el que Garland había acumulado en aquel tiempo interminable, entonces podría hacer algo. Podría salvarlos a todos, podría salvar el mundo.

En eso pensaba, atormentada, cuando acabó intercambiando miradas con Oribarkon, quien se había librado de la cadena aprovechando el abatimiento de Shun. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el telquín dijo algo en tono cómplice, guiñándole luego el ojo. Aunque ella no le entendió, sintió el súbito deseo de agradecerlo, abrazarlo incluso, cuando aquel mago de estrafalarias maneras empezó a aspirar un aire más gélido que el que Pavlin podría generar jamás. El _Lamento de Cocito_ empezó a abandonarla, licuándose el hielo que le cubría la piel para luego tornarse en gas y unirse a aquel aire que Oribarkon tomaba sin pena. Cuando terminó, volviendo a guiñarle a un ojo, desapareció.

Akasha pudo sonreír al fin sin que los labios se le agrietaran. Era libre, libre de esa maldición. Al fin podía hacer algo.

Tarde, demasiado tarde. Garland había ejecutado la técnica que estuvo preparando. La técnica de un santo de oro, quienes si bien eran capaces de atacar a la velocidad de la luz, lidiar con tales ataques dependía de poder predecir los movimientos del enemigo. Nada podía ser más rápido que la luz, así que, ¿por qué todo se había detenido?

Nació bajo la constelación de Virgo y logró ser merecedora del sexto manto zodiacal. No desconocía la situación de sentir que el tiempo se había detenido por completo. Sin embargo, ahora incluso Garland de Tauro estaba quieto, y su técnica —una esfera que difuminaba los colores de su contenido, que incluía todo el quimérico cuerpo de la Abominación— a medio realizar. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero cuando miró en derredor y sintió que la cabeza de Shaula giraba hacia ella, decidió actuar.

Corrió mucho antes de saber que volvía a tener piernas. No distinguió el mar congelado por Pavlin del que ya no tenía hielo en la superficie y ascendía en grandes columnas hacia la Quimera, pues todo era para ella una fotografía. Subaru golpeando la entrepierna de una sombra caída, Pavlin en medio de una danza hermosa y letal, Kiki mirando ofuscado cómo un perro trituraba sus _Esferas de Cristal_ y Zaon acariciando el rostro de Medusa, despierto sobre el escudo, mientras apartaba la mirada. Diez hombres sobre canes infernales mostraban caras estupefactas, mitad oscuridad, mitad una estatua humanoide. De algún modo, el santo de Perseo había proyectado el espíritu de la Gorgona al _eidolon_, así fuera de forma temporal. A ella no le afectaba, claro, la luz que despedían los ojos míticos de Medusa no podían alcanzarla. Hasta las _Agujas Escarlata_ de Shaula estaban pendidas en el aire, frente a explosiones nacientes y extintas.

Llegó hasta la Quimera sin provocar el menor efecto en cuanto había tocado, como si ya no perteneciera en lo absoluto al universo físico. Al llegar, no obstante la anterior experiencia con Medusa, cerró los ojos. La esfera no estaba difuminando los colores, los estaba borrando junto al mismo espacio-tiempo, al menos en ese lugar; no podía esperarse menos de la técnica magna de Garland.

Se adentró a ciegas en la barriga, recordando la primera experiencia que tuvo como aprendiz al manto de Virgo. No era la _Otra Dimensión_ de su primer maestro, actual Sumo Sacerdote, pero se le parecía. Un espacio extraño, ajeno al que los hombres conocían, donde un único mundo latía en medio del vacío.

Alguien le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Eso también le recordó al entrenamiento.

Desde el momento en que Akasha había salido del barco, sin decirle nada a nadie, La había seguido. Con dificultad al principio, no lo discutía, ya que no se esperaba que Akasha pasara de estar moribunda a alcanzar _ese_ estado. Pero cuando se hizo a la idea de la situación, fue sencillo a llegar hasta aquella insensata.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó la santa de Escorpio.

—¡Shaula! ¿Tú también…? —dijo Akasha, ganándose otro coscorrón.

—¿Eres tonta? Todos los generales hemos despertado el Octavo Sentido, al igual que el Sumo Sacerdote. Solo tú eras la excepción —explicó Shaula—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ahora mismo, cada movimiento tuyo es como si te estuvieras teletransportando. Podrías haber acabado en la otra punta del universo y caer allí agotada.

—Habría valido la pena —repuso Akasha.

—Si querías rescatarlos, pudiste pedir mi ayuda.

—Pensé que ibas a detenerme.

Con esas últimas palabras, lograron entenderse y centraron la vista en el planeta. Ambas ahogaron un grito al verlo, no con los ojos que mantenían cerrados, sino con el de la mente. Shaula se imaginó un mundo blanco como el papel, aunque era consciente de que en realidad no podría atribuírsele color alguno al fenómeno que estaba sucediendo, el final mismo de toda existencia. Akasha, por su parte, empezó a llorar sin dar explicación alguna, un momento sentimental para la Tejedora de Planes.

La fracción última de ese tiempo minúsculo en que Escorpio y Virgo se movían fue el momento preciso para actuar. Vieron cinco cuerpos flotando allá donde estuvo el planeta hacía un instante. Raudas, se los repartieron, yendo Shaula a por Hugin y Mera, mientras que Akasha fue a por Makoto y la última de los santos presentes, Hipólita. Aquel último acto, que Shaula desaprobó con gran enojo, las dejó al borde de la aniquilación, de modo que tuvo que hacer algo todavía más absurdo.

«Como le pase algo a Mera, tendrás que explicárselo tú a Icario —pensaba la santa de Escorpio al tiempo que depositaba los cuerpos de Mera y Hugin en sendas esferas formadas por Akasha. Esta la miraba, sin moverse—. ¿A qué esperas?»

Por supuesto, Akasha no iba abandonarla, así ella no tuviera la menor gana de suicidarse. A esas alturas tendría el cerebro tan congelado como el de Sneyder y no sería consciente de quién tenía un manto de oro y quién no, así que le disparó una _Aguja Escarlata_ en el estómago, proyectándola tan lejos de aquel espacio, interior de la Abominación, que no le dejó más remedio que escapar.

«Yo te sigo luego, hay alguien más aquí.»

Y así era. A diez mil kilómetros de distancia, donde habría estado el núcleo del planeta si todavía hubiera allí uno, sentía un cosmos desconocido e inmenso.

El decimotercer Campeón de Hades.

xxx

Solo Shun pudo ver el movimiento de Akasha y Shaula, ya que Garland estaba demasiado centrado en su labor. Pero no se quedó vigilando a aquellas jóvenes, sino que confiando en ellas desvió la mirada hacia la _Tabla Rasa_ del santo de Tauro. La técnica había penetrado el velo de la realidad, permitiendo que Caos, fundamento de todas las cosas, se manifestara en el mundo. Una visión terrible que la mayoría de los hombres no debía tener, por lo que avisó, mediante telepatía, a todos los que combatían fuera para que mantuvieran cerrados los ojos y alerta el resto de sentidos. El que pudiera retirarse, que lo hiciera, pues ya todo estaba acabado. Así podía comprenderlo él, quien con unos ojos que habían visto cada rincón del Hades, tenía la dicha —o la desdicha—- de contemplar aquel vacío capaz de borrar toda existencia.

La Abominación fue desintegrada de un solo golpe, sin quedarle opción de recuperarse. Todo en aquella colosal criatura desapareció sin dejar rastro, como tampoco quedó nada de Reina Muerte. Había un hoyo en el espacio que antes ocupaban, el cual se iba cerrando conforme atraía la materia alrededor. El mar, el cielo y el hielo desaparecieron a varios kilómetros a la redonda, en toda el área que la barrera de Shun había aislado del mundo; el planeta, al no haber podido terminar de manifestarse, habría desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido. Del mismo modo, aquel momento robado al espacio-tiempo, sería ignorado por la historia de los hombres, el Santuario y los mismos dioses.

Algo vino desde la Quimera, aterrizando en la cubierta del Argo Navis; el cosmos de oro ocultaba lo que sus carbonizados harapos dejaban entrever. Mediante telequinesis, hizo que los santos rescatados descendieran con el mayor cuidado posible.

—Akasha.

Tras ese lapso interminable en el que la _Tabla Rasa_ de Garland fue ejecutada, el tiempo volvió a su normal transcurrir. Perseo, Pavo Real y Reloj, junto a Kiki, peleaban en diversos puntos distanciados entre sí, teniendo que lidiar al tiempo con los jinetes de armaduras negras y el desbocado _eidolon_ de Zaon, que a falta de la Abominación era un sustituto adecuado para las tempestades que esta había desatado. Justo antes de que el invocador de tal demonio decidiera devolverlo al escudo, la horda enemiga fue tragada por la grieta dimensional, que ya se cerraba. Kiki aprovechó el momento para teletransportarse junto a los santos de plata hacia el barco, al tiempo que la maltratada isla de hielo que Pavlin creó para ellos desaparecía sin dejar ni una voluta de vapor.

Desde allí, bajo el cosmos protector de Shun, pudieron ver con ojos enrojecidos lo que había en lugar del mar de hielo y el cielo de _Ra´s Al __Ghūl. __Nada, un espacio en blanco._

_xxx_

Ese mismo escenario era percibido por Shaula, quien obcecada había avanzado por una distancia que ya no existía, queriendo atravesar el infinito con su finita velocidad. Hasta el manto de Escorpio se estaba deshaciendo bajo el vacío, que negaba su molesta existencia. Habría muerto, en verdad, si no se hubiese aferrado por instinto al Campeón de Leteo, un muchacho de su edad, desprovisto de prenda alguna, al que nada en el universo parecía poder herir. Su salvavidas. Su enemigo.

—¿Eres mi enemigo? —quiso preguntar Shaula, segura en ese campo protector que los abarcaba a ella y al chico. No sin vergüenza, llevó el dedo hasta el corazón del Campeón, quien enrojeció por el contacto—. ¿Eres enemigo de Atenea?

Si lo era, tendría que matarlo, así muriera ella también. Mucho se había hablado del mal augurio que implicaba el decimotercer Campeón. Por lo que ella sabía, aquel chiquillo podría ser Hades encarnado. ¡Podría estar abrazando al dios del inframundo!

—¿Quién eres, para empezar? —dijo Shaula, cambiando la pregunta.

—Mithos —titubeó el Campeón, temblando como el simple adolescente que aparentaba ser—. Hijo de Medea, princesa de la Cólquide, y de Jasón, príncipe de Yolco.

—Menudos padres… —murmuró Shaula, todavía aferrada al desconocido—. Si eres mi enemigo, yo tengo que matarte. Es mi deber como santa de Atenea.

—O lo m-mata o lo a-ama —tartamudeó Mithos, más rojo él que sus cabellos. Shaula sintió un aguijonazo de compasión por el chico, debía tenerle un miedo atroz para actuar así. Él, que los protegía del ataque de Garland, de la gravedad que debía hacerlos caer y del tiempo mismo, si es que eso era posible. Ya que pensaba en todas esas cosas, tardó más de la cuenta en entender lo importante. La frase que había dicho.

Si una mujer al servicio de Atenea era vista sin la máscara, tenía dos opciones. Eso, si no la llevaba, ella en cambio… ¡No la tenía! No tenía ni una pieza de metal, ni una tela de ropa cubriéndole desde los pies a la cabeza.

Abrió la boca para gritar, abochornada, pero fue Mithos quien habló.

—Si tú me a-amas —dijo el Campeón de Leteo, acercándosele, acariciándole el cabello y las orejas puntiagudas—. Yo te a-amaré a t-ti. Siempre.

Y con esa honesta declaración, la besó.

xxx

El Argo Navis flotó sobre el espacio blanco solo durante un corto período de tiempo, para luego caer con suavidad a un mar inusitadamente calmo. El mismo océano que bebió las tierras infernales de Reina Muerte por miles de años ahora los recibía, cantando en su tranquilo oleaje la desaparición de la isla más cercana al infierno. En cuanto al espacio que desapareció por la técnica de Garland, había dejado de pertenecer al resto del planeta en el momento en que Shun levantó una barrera con cadenas de cosmos, cuando resultó evidente que enfrentaban a un enemigo capaz de llevar la ruina al mundo entero con solo existir. Y el método que usaron para derrotarlo no habría sido mucho menos dañino, por lo que había podido observar.

Dos personas, unidas entre sí en un beso y un abrazo eternos, cayeron desde un lugar imposible, la zona cero de la _Tabla Rasa_. Antes de que Shun pudiera pedir que alguien fuera a ayudarlos, Subaru de Reloj saltó del barco y corrió por las aguas a toda velocidad. También lo hizo poco después Lucile, quien saliendo de la cubierta, debió tener alguna clase de comunicación telepática con Akasha, lo bastante lúcida como para hacerla salir en pos de Shaula de Escorpio y quien sea que estuviera con ella.

Como ese acontecimiento robó la atención de todos en el barco, nadie pudo detener a una estela oscura que pasó atrás de ellos, llevándose el cuerpo de Hipólita.

xxx

Se miró los brazos sin cicatrices, blancos, pero no pálidos. Detrás de la máscara dorada sonreía, aunque cada paso era doloroso. Tenía algo que decir. No a Azrael, que subía a cubierta con esa cara tan suya de ¿qué ha pasado, señorita? Tampoco a Kiki y los santos de plata presentes, que con tanto valor habían luchado y que ahora requerían descanso. No, quienes debían escucharla eran los hombres más sabios en aquel batallón, cualquiera de los dos era mejor que ella en más de un aspecto, pero habían olvidado algo, algo de importancia capital.

—Y nunca debéis olvidarlo —dijo con voz queda ante los expectantes Shun y Garland. Su cosmos dorado se apagaba como una antigua lámpara sin aceite; las siguientes palabras serían las últimas en mucho tiempo—. Los santos no mueren.

Akasha de Virgo cayó sin remedio con una sonrisa en los labios, sujeta por un totalmente aturdido Garland de Tauro.

«Tengo el poder para evitar las lágrimas —pensaba mientras se desvanecía—, y no he renunciado a la compasión. ¿Lo he hecho bien, Ichi?»

xxx

Lucile y Subaru se detuvieron en un baúl que flotaba en el mar. ¿El mismo que estuvo en el avión? Era imposible saberlo. Allí esperaron pacientes a que los que cayeron llegasen hasta ellos, movidos por aquellas aguas tranquilas.

—Vaya que le gustan pequeños a la ninfa —soltó la santa de Leo al ver a Shaula, abrazada a un extraño sin prenda ni pudor alguno—. ¿Cómo se llamará el nieto de Ban?

Paralizada por completo, Shaula no supo responder, apenas teniendo fuerzas para librarse de los labios del extraño. Este, que la miraba con ojos soñadores, dirigió una mirada más hosca a los recién llegados, quienes solo podían ver la espalda de Shaula.

—Lárguese de aquí, bruja.

—¿Con esa boquita come pan, joven? —dijo Lucile, divertida—. Ay, cuando le diga a Nico que la chica que espiaba con disimulo se baña desnuda con un extraño…

Mithos estuvo a punto de responder, pero Shaula lo calló clavándole las uñas en su espalda, tan humana como la de cualquiera más allá de su cosmos defensivo.

—¡Tu amiguita Akasha no iba mucho mejor vestida allá arriba!

—¡Qué cosas habrás visto en mi querida amiga, ninfa golosa! —clamó Lucile entre risa—. Todo lo quieres para ti. Niños, hombres y mujeres, de todo quieres probar.

—¡Basta! —gritó Shaula, impedida. Tal y como estaba, no se atrevía a soltarse de Mithos y quedar expuesta, pero tampoco le gustaba estar así junto a aquel chico que temblaba por el acoso de una extraña. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en él como el Campeón del Hades que el Santuario llegó a temer, sino en la situación, la más vergonzosa situación posible—. Subaru, haz algo.

El santo de Reloj, contento de haberla encontrado, se ahorró las bromas habituales e hizo calculados movimientos con las manos, dibujando un reloj en el aire. Este, acaso ilusorio, vio moverse las manecillas en sentido contrario, al tiempo que el aniquilado manto de Escorpio volvía a su apariencia original, intacto. También la máscara le ocultaba la cara, modulando los gritos que más tarde soltó.

—¡Tenías que haber hecho eso desde el principio! —se quejó Shaula.

—Ay, qué ninfa tan descarada —insistió Lucile—. Ella vestida de metal y su amante enseñando las vergüenzas. ¡Cuídate, pequeñín, la infancia es un tesoro!

Por toda respuesta, Mithos le lanzó un gruñido, divirtiéndola. Debía odiarla tanto como cualquier otra persona en el mundo, entre los que la gritona Shaula se encontraba.

Separándose con cuidado, casi a modo de disculpa, del tribulado chiquillo, la santa de Escorpio giró hacia Lucile y Subaru, con los puños en alto.

—¡Lucile de Leo, juro que un día te mataré, te asesinaré y te destruiré!

La aludida rio con más ganas, dejando la réplica al santo de Reloj.

—Señorita Shaula, ya le he dicho que no la va a destruir. Mejor descanse. Ahora que ha pasado por la situación más vergonzosa posible, le espera una hora en la que no seremos útiles para nada. ¡Ningún combate a la vista!

Tal fue el augurio de Subaru, que como todos los demás, fue del todo certero.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Típico, los santos de bronce y plata luchando para salvar a alguien mientras los santos de oro se quedan mirando por si a lo mejor aparece otra cosa más peligrosa, aunque los fuegos artificiales de Shaula se dejan ver. Luego, Kiki nos demuestra que es algo más que el mejor herrero del planeta con una técnica de lo más particular y dos santos de oro hacen gala de habilidades médicas y de enfermería fuera de cámara.

Qué simpática coincidencia, se ve bastante bien. Parte de la diversión de escribir una historia a lo largo de los años y publicar hasta el final es descubrir que ideas similares salen en obras que van saliendo en ese tiempo.

Vivimos en tiempos oscuros en que los monstruos se convierten en jovencitas de tres kilómetros y con un planeta en la panza. Bueno, eso último no, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza?

Con este capítulo concluimos el arco 2, Neptuno. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante!


	51. Interludio II

**Interludio**

Más allá del mundo, del espacio exterior, y del océano que los hombres llaman tiempo, en el centro de todo cuanto los dioses crearon, se halla la soñada eternidad. Un rincón en la existencia tejido por incontables vidas, mortales e inmortales; la Historia bendecida y maldecida por los héroes de antaño, se materializa en este lugar legendario. La isla de los Bienaventurados, desde donde las leyendas, hoy durmientes, brillan.

Ningún sol brilla sobre la superficie; tampoco lunas o estrellas, pues la noche es ajena a esta tierra infinita, siempre verde, sujeta a una primavera eterna. La inagotable luz no procede de algo que el hombre moderno pueda entender, sino del éter. El cielo, claro y sereno, debe su color y brillo a esta sustancia, quintaesencia del universo, materia divina que forma los sueños. Es gracias a este don de los dioses, que la oscuridad es casi un mito en estas tierras, donde cantan dichosas las ninfas del crepúsculo.

—_Una mancha en el paraíso_ —dijo Caronte de Plutón al que se sentaba en el trono de Marte, recurriendo, como era debido, a la _Lengua de Plata_. Un hombre hecho de fuego, envuelto por la túnica de un sacerdote—. _¿Ese es mi papel? Es patético. No lo acepto._

En la ausencia de respuesta, el custodio de Marte edificó su burla. Caronte, acostumbrado a aquel trato, se limitó a pasar la mano sobre su rostro, como conteniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, o más bien uno de sus ataques de ira. Para cuando volvió a mirar, el ser de llamas había desaparecido, mientras que una figura transparente y humanoide se estaba acomodando en el trono de Neptuno. A Tritos de Neptuno le rodeaba una característica aura aguamarina, y no especialmente tranquila.

—_Sé lo que dirás _—se adelantó Caronte. Dejó caer los brazos sobre los lados del trono de Plutón, a la vez que se recostaba en el respaldo, listo para la reprimenda.

—_Si ibas a ponérmelo tan difícil, habría sido mejor decirme que no hiciera nada_ —dijo Tritos, con un tono entre quejumbroso y de enojo—. _¿Quieres guerra, o el favor de Atenea y Poseidón? Sé claro y directo, y así te puedo ayudar en vez de perder el tiempo. Si nuestro comandante se enterara de que no estás cumpliendo con tu deber… _

—_Léeme la mente_ —sugirió. Miraba al cielo, sintiendo el refrescante viento sobre el rostro; Céfiro traía un aroma desconocido para la Tierra, uno que nadie podría disfrutar sin más tarde olvidar su vida entera, luego de un momento de gran placer y felicidad. Agradeció ser quien es, y hasta sintió lástima por los mortales, prisioneros del tiempo.

—_Poder leer un libro y querer hacerlo son dos cosas distintas. ¿Es que eres demasiado vago como para defenderte tú mismo?_

—_Has pasado demasiado tiempo en la mente de Oribarkon_.

Con un ademán, Caronte le indicó que se callara. Luego dirigió la palma de la mano izquierda hacia el sinfín de nebulosas en torno al que giraban los nueve tronos de los Astra Planeta. El Portal del Tiempo reaccionó tal y como podía esperarse, enviando a Tritos imágenes y sonidos de todas las intervenciones de Caronte en el mundo de Akasha. Era mucha información, pero la mente del regente de Neptuno la procesó en una ínfima fracción de segundo, pues no era un mero hombre, sino un semidiós, uno de los nueve campeones del Olimpo.

—_Leteo es uno de los ríos del Hades_ —observó Tritos. Caronte asintió—. _Tú manipulas los ríos del Hades._ —Caronte volvió a asentir, optando por reposar la cabeza en la mano izquierda; la mejilla sobre el puño y dos dedos en la sien. Parecía interesado, o bien solo se estaba burlando de su compañero—. _¿Esperas que crea que no tuviste nada que ver? _

—_Ambos sabemos que no importa quién tuvo que ver _—cortó con no poco cinismo—. _Dices que te han puesto las cosas difíciles, es decir, que no lo han estropeado todo._

—_Si no me hubieses negado intervenir directamente, hasta habría podido lograr que mi respetable maestro_ —las últimas palabras sonaron en la mente de Caronte como una especie de auto-censura— _dejara de ser tan terco. _

—_Hace años estuve en la misma situación, y sin tu ingenio_ —le recordó Caronte—. _Hacer realidad un castillo y doscientos caballeros negros no es problema. Tratar de replicar al Segundo Hombre utilizando a santos de Atenea es historia aparte, si nuestro comandante se enterara… _

—_Nos lanzaría al Tártaro_ —completó Tritos—. _A mí por arrogante y a ti por voyeur. No logré convencer a Oribarkon, tampoco a la leona de oro. Es demasiado lista y peligrosa, esa mujer. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer. _

—_¿También vas a culparme de eso? _—adivinó Caronte. En verdad, Tritos había pasado demasiado tiempo en la cabeza de Oribarkon, divagaba como un viejo senil—. _Ve al grano, amigo mío, hasta para nosotros el tiempo es algo valioso._

—_Centré mis esfuerzos en la chica de Virgo_ —prosiguió Tritos, ofuscado—, _una tarea harto difícil, debo decir. ¡Es tan parecida a la primera portadora del sexto manto zodiacal! El mismo cuerpo, los mismos delirios que cree sueños realizables y acaso el mismo rostro. Sea como sea, era mi mejor baza a esas alturas, por eso la protegí cuanto pude y hasta la saqué de Leteo antes de que llegara al Camino de los Dioses. Estábamos a demasiada profundidad como para que pudiera impedir que el río del olvido le sorbiera algún que otro recuerdo, así que no me molesté en evitarlo. Le introduje una idea, lo bastante simple para que perdure así haya olvidado cualquier otra cosa, la de buscar la paz por encima de cualquier cosa. Eso incluye la venganza._

—_Eso quiere decir que Leteo no es excusa para que no evite la guerra _—advirtió Caronte, interesado—. _¿Es por eso que le has dado la llave de la prisión de uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo?_

—_No le he dado la llave_ —corrigió Tritos. A pesar de la ausencia de rasgos en la faz, Caronte creyó percibir una sonrisa triunfante—. _¡Le he dado las llaves!_

xxx

Azrael no recordaba cuánto tiempo había estado mirando la puerta. Tanto podían ser minutos como horas, incluso la totalidad de la mañana. Un par de veces, el doctor trató de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y otros tantos intentos corrieron a cuenta de una enfermera. Al fin, fue un presentimiento lo que lo llevó a agarrar el pomo y tirar.

La habitación era sencilla, de paredes blancas con no más adorno que un cuadro de algún paisaje que desconocía, y un jarrón con flores blancas cerca de la cama, sobre un mueble de tres cajones. Tenía una ventana que daba al exterior, recién abierta de modo que dejaba entrar soplos de aire frío. Mientras avanzaba para cerrarla, tropezó primero con unas sábanas tiradas en el suelo, y luego, en lo que trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, chocó el pie contra el mueble. Aquella danza lo llevó a casi tirar el jarrón con todo y flores, y aunque se veía ridículo en aquella postura —apoyándose sobre un único pie, encorvado y sujetando el jarrón por encima por con los dedos de una mano; el otro pie encima de la ventana—, disfrutó la risa que había provocado.

—No sabía dónde estaba, iba a saltar —se disculpó Akasha de Virgo. Estaba sentada en la única cama de la habitación, despeinada y cubierta por ropas de hospital y la infaltable máscara dorada.

—Debió llamarme —dijo Azrael, cerrando la ventana y colocando el jarrón en su sitio—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? —Todo cuanto pensaba decir se había esfumado al oír las últimas palabras. Ella no sabía dónde estaba.

—Todo, creo. La isla de las Greas, el encuentro con Julian Solo y el líder de Hybris, la misión en Bluegrad, la aparición de Sneyder y la batalla en Reina Muerte. He sido muy temeraria estos días —dijo a modo de disculpa, riéndose—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Seis meses.

Azrael tardó en poder decir más. Todos los implicados en la batalla contra la última Abominación presentaban casos de pérdida de memoria. Nada grave, en principio, si se exceptuaba a Icario, quien había olvidado toda una vida dedicada al combate. Hasta ese momento, Azrael había llegado a creer que Akasha despertaría en la misma situación. Y a decir verdad, no pensó en ello como algo que debiera temer, no si eso la alejaba de luchar por quienes no hacían otra cosa que ponerle trabas y condenarla. Un pensamiento que ahora lo avergonzaba profundamente. Akasha luchaba por lo que creía, no porque alguien se lo dijera. Esa era la vida que había escogido y a lo largo de la cual debía asistirla, como siempre. Por tanto, decidió alegrarse; era bueno que ambos estuvieran preparados para enfrentar los acontecimientos en los que ellos mismos se habían envuelto. No había tiempo para prolongadas explicaciones sobre el pasado.

—Seis meses —repitió Akasha, sorprendida.

—Todos están vivos, señorita —se apuró en decir Azrael—. Makoto, Hugin, Mera e Icario se están recuperando en este hospital. Todos estamos en Bluegrad, aunque el médico real no ha podido atender a nadie. La edad…

—Los santos no mueren —le interrumpió Akasha, a lo que Azrael asintió comprensivo—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Kiki y Ban?

—Kiki está revisando el proyecto _Edad de Hierro_ en Japón y Ban se encuentra todavía en Alemania. Lo último que supe de él es que está siendo vigilado por el santo de Cerbero. Comparte celda con Can Mayor, bajo sospecha de traición.

Al decir aquello, Azrael se dio cuenta de qué tantas cosas habían ocurrido mientras Akasha estaba en coma, agotado el espíritu por una batalla ya olvidada por la mayoría. Le contó cómo Shaula, Sneyder, Garland e incluso Shun fueron llamados al Santuario, mientras sus subordinados pasaban a ser considerados ovejas negras en el rebaño. De forma no oficial, por el momento, se les señalaba como culpables de conspirar para liberar a Poseidón. Emil y Lesath fueron requeridos para testificar sobre lo acontecido en Bluegrad tan pronto como se recuperaron, sin que hubiera hasta ahora noticia alguna de aquellos. Otros que habían pasado poco tiempo en el hospital, como June, Zaon, Pavlin y Nico, se habían marchado también, no para responder a acusaciones que consideraban infundadas, sino para aprender de los errores cometidos. Volverse más fuertes. Azrael terminó la breve exposición, en la que se centró en revelar lo ocurrido con los santos de Atenea, contando el irrisorio uso que se le había dado al Argo Navis en esos seis meses. Llevaba todo ese tiempo anclado al puerto de Rodorio, sin que nadie se le acercase, como si estuviera embrujado.

—El mundo gira delante de mí, y yo me atrevo a cerrar los ojos —se lamentó Akasha, con una mano sobre la máscara dorada. La otra, la izquierda, la llevó hacia el estómago. Ambas, sin guantes—. ¿Qué ocurrió conmigo?

—Garland presentó la denuncia al Sumo Sacerdote, que la desestimó, debido a que de alguna forma pudo superar el _Lamento de Cocito_. —Para no perder los estribos, Azrael debía apretar los puños con fuerza. Era mucha la rabia que sentía desde que supo de aquella decisión—. La señora Shaula me dijo, antes de marcharse, que despertasteis el Arayashiki, el Octavo Sentido, que eso pudo haber roto la maldición. Sea como sea, todavía tenía graves daños internos cuando llegó al hospital, falta de fuerzas. Los médicos hicieron todo lo posible, ya que Néstor no estaba presente y el Santuario negó mi petición de usar la Fuente de Atenea… —A esas alturas, había apretado tanto los puños que ya no le dolían, sangraban—. Señorita… Su útero…

Tal y como había hecho un par de veces antes, se llevó las manos al rostro enmascarado. Azrael intuyó la pregunta detrás de aquel gesto. La Ley de la Máscara.

—En este hospital trabaja un médico de la Fundación, señorita, él y la enfermera que estuvo a su cargo son conscientes de las normas del Santuario.

—Bien —musitó, aún con los dedos palpando el metal dorado. Parecía algo distraída—. Siento que me arde, aquí. —Colocó ambas manos sobre el vientre.

La puerta se abrió de repente, pasando la enfermera, de nombre Mimiko, para revisar que todo estaba bien. Mientras la japonesa le hacía Akasha las preguntas de rigor, Azrael daba vueltas a una forma de animarla. Tenía que cambiar de tema.

—No sé nada de Sneyder, Garland y Shun desde la batalla en el Pacífico —reconoció tiempo después de que se cerrara la puerta—, pero en cuanto a la señora Shaula y ese chico que va siempre con ella… No el nuevo, sino el otro, el santo de plata… Claro que el nuevo también es un santo de plata… ¡Demonios! —Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que Akasha reía de nuevo, disfrutando los despistes de un abochornado asistente—. La señora Shaula llevó consigo al decimotercer Campeón del Hades, Mithos, hasta el Santuario. Se les permitió salir hace dos meses, por lo que sé, Mithos es ahora el santo de Escudo y acompaña a la señora Shaula a todas partes, como Subaru de Reloj. ¡Ese era el nombre! —exclamó, más contento de lo normal—. En este tiempo, para lavar las faltas de todos los que están bajo vigilancia, la señora Shaula ha hecho cosas geniales.

—¿Cosas geniales? —repitió Akasha, un poco seria.

Azrael no pudo notarlo, de pronto estaba muy emocionado. Le brillaban los ojos y entre explicación y explicación pegaba saltos y daba puñetazos al aire.

—Son como los tres mosqueteros, invencibles. Mithos defiende, Subaru sana y Shaula ataca sin reparar en nada más. Eliminaron a un Campeón de Hades y ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama. Derrotaron a Adremmelech, el Caballero Sin Rostro, y también a Ícaro, el caballero negro de Sagitario. Oh —exclamó de nuevo Azrael, golpeándose la frente—, no le había hablado de él. Es el hijo de Hipólita, aquel que la hirió, según sé. ¡La señora Shaula la vengó con creces! Le dio un golpe, y otro, y otro más, a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que tuvo que retirarse con el rabo entre las patas. Todos en el Santuario celebran esas hazañas ahora y poco a poco olvidan el resentimiento que tienen hacia la división Andrómeda. ¿Sabe por qué? ¡Porque Hybris se ha rendido! El líder, Altar Negro, ha llegado a un acuerdo con el Santuario. Cualquier día de estos podríamos ver regresar a los supervivientes del Cisma Negro. ¿No es fantástico, señorita? ¡Las tornas han cambiado, a la velocidad de la luz!

Para ese momento, Akasha había bajado la cabeza hasta el pecho, con el pelo revuelto cubriéndole la máscara, así que lo siguiente que dijo sonó apagado.

—Yo también puedo atacar a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿De verdad, señorita? —dijo Azrael con asombro.

—También puedo destruir átomos y hacer otras cosas geniales… —A media frase, Akasha sacudió la cabeza—. Desde el día en que desperté el Séptimo Sentido…

Azrael asintió, recordando las charlas de entonces. Sobre cómo veía a los santos de bronce como artillería con consciencia y a los de plata como fuerzas de la naturaleza vivientes. Cuando le contó lo que uno de oro podía hacer, quedó mudo.

—Admito que pensé que era una hipérbole —dijo el asistente, inclinándose a modo de disculpa—. La velocidad de la luz. Parece cosa de dioses.

—Los dioses crearon el universo, nosotros solo lo habitamos —replicó Akasha, mientras se golpeaba las mejillas por alguna razón—. Nuestro poder es el del universo, su obra, latente en las constelaciones, que no son más que el pasado del mundo inmortalizado en el firmamento. Pero seguimos siendo solo una parte de la Creación.

¡Qué tonta se había vuelto por unos meses de sueño! Azrael trataba de animarla, distraerla de los duros momentos que habían pasado y los que estaban por venir, y a ella solo se le ocurría hablarle de asuntos que él nunca podría vivir, del mundo que un santo de oro veía después de despertar. Era mejor no hablarle de la breve e intensa experiencia que obtuvo al despertar el Octavo Sentido, que en la mente de Azrael no debía pasar de aquel estado en el que un moribundo podía evadir las leyes del Hades y regresar al mundo de los vivos. Si le decía que había superado la velocidad de la luz, como poco, se desmayaría allí mismo de la impresión.

—Si un santo de plata encarna la naturaleza del mundo —masculló Azrael, ajeno a sus elucubraciones—. Los santos de oro representáis la naturaleza del universo, los fenómenos que ocurren más allá de este mundo.

—Es una definición interesante —decidió decir Akasha, tomando la mano que Azrael le tendía para levantarse. Posando los pies sobre las zapatillas que había dejado allí la enfermera, añadió algo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana—. Si eso te ayuda a entendernos, está bastante bien, Azrael.

Fuera del hospital podía a verse a un hombre, ya no con el negro del luto, pero todavía ataviado con ropas oscuras, distintas a las que usaba de joven. Julian Solo venía hasta ella para sellar el pacto que realizaron seis meses atrás. Sin dejar de seguir el recorrido del antiguo avatar, Akasha se dirigió a Azrael.

—Te doy las gracias por estos minutos de paz. Ojalá pudieran ser horas, tal vez días. Pero el tiempo escasea, ¿me equivoco?

—Así es. Hay una tarea que solo usted puede completar, una que lleva gestándose desde hace cinco años. Solo hay un detalle que no habíamos calculado.

Y menudo era aquel detalle, que conocían gracias a que Lucile había insistido en inmiscuirse en todo aquel asunto. A pesar de que la leona de oro hizo público el descubrimiento, lo bastante importante como para determinar la reunión que les esperaba más allá de aquella habitación, ni Azrael ni Akasha la consideraban una traidora. Seguía siéndoles leal, como siempre, solo que a su manera.

—Si los ejércitos de Atenea y Poseidón se unen, no tendremos nada que temer de las huestes de Hades —dijo Akasha—. ¿El Santuario está de acuerdo?

—El Sumo Sacerdote estuvo aquí —dijo Azrael, citándole después—: «Autorizo a Akasha de Virgo a decidir sobre esta cuestión, siempre y cuando tome responsabilidad por las consecuencias de sus actos.» Eso es lo que dijo. Claro que eso es puro formalismo. En realidad la decisión estaba en sus manos desde un principio.

—Según Lucile —apuntó Akasha, caminando hacia la puerta. Mientras Azrael la abría, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento, algo en ella la animó a hacer una pregunta maliciosa—: ¿En estos meses se te pasó por la cabeza unirte a los tres mosqueteros?

—Me temo que sigo siendo Azrael, el asistente, no D´Artagnan. Como tal, debo asistirla, en la juventud y en la vejez.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad —bromeó Akasha—. No sé si podrás aguantarme cuando envejezca, si ya a mi edad estoy hecha un desastre.

—Aceptaré ese desafío, señorita, como buen soldado y mejor asistente.

Salieron de la sala con esa descuidada declaración. Akasha rio, y Azrael, castigado por ese sentido del humor suyo, estornudó un buen rato en pleno pasillo del hospital.

xxx

Por largo rato, Caronte y Tritos observaron una única escena en el Portal del Tiempo. ¿El lugar? La cafetería de un hospital en Bluegrad, destinado al tratamiento de los guerreros azules y, de un tiempo a esta parte, también de los santos de Atenea que el Santuario marcaba como apestados. No tenía nada especial en el decorado, y aun si lo tuviera, ninguno se habría interesado. Si acaso, destacaba el camarero, demasiado hosco y fornido para ser un simple empleado. La única enfermera presente en el lugar lo miraba de soslayo, acaso sospechando algo, hasta que un viejo conocido ataviado con ropas de hospital y con una mano vendada la saludó. Lo más interesante que podía extraerse del rato que estuvieron charlando eran sus nombres, Mimiko y Makoto.

Diez minutos pasaron sin que ocurriera nada relevante, así que Tritos aprovechó para extenderse sobre su plan. Según creía, Akasha de Virgo no necesitaba despertar a Poseidón en una época en la que Atenea aún no había nacido. Su temeraria propuesta sin duda se debía a la futura invasión de las huestes del Hades, que había descubierto mediante el Ojo de las Greas. Pensando en ello, y aprovechándose de una diferencia de opiniones entre Oribarkon y el Segundo Hombre, duplicó el ánfora de Atenea después de robarla. Dejó una copia en manos del último de los telquines, y la otra se la llevó a Alemania, a un lugar que había cubierto de ilusiones: el castillo Heinstein, el grupo de caballeros negros que había creado para invadir isla Thalassa y un disfraz que no sirvió de nada. En ambos lugares expuso la misma propuesta, paz a cambio del ánfora de Atenea, si bien debió convencer a Oribarkon de que la elección de entregarla estaba en sus manos. Logró su cometido, desde luego. Por una parte, introdujo en la mente de Akasha la semilla de una idea que ella luego recordaría como suya; por otro, a Lucile le dio una superficial explicación sobre sus poderes, de cómo la ilusión se volvía realidad si el observador se la creía, de modo que ella entendería mejor que nadie el sistema detrás de las dos ánforas. Ambas reales, ambas falsas.

Tal y como previó, Lucile de Leo explicó ese sistema al Santuario. No por genuina bondad, sino para dejar claro al Sumo Sacerdote que Akasha era la única que podía tomar esa decisión. El ánfora que ella decidiera, sería la real, volviéndose la otra una falsificación sin importancia. La muy canalla se inventó que Poseidón sería liberado si optaban por la opción más simple, que era matar a Akasha mientras dormía.

—_Desconfío del Sumo Sacerdote, en verdad desconfío_ —dijo Tritos—. _Ella es una muchacha, una niña si me apuras, y si lo piensa con detenimiento, le basta con entregar la réplica y ocultar la auténtica un par de siglos más. Julian Solo cumplirá su palabra, ofreciéndole el servicio de su ejército, y si jugamos… si juegas bien tus cartas _—se corrigió—, _aportarás a nuestra causa dos órdenes sagradas, en lugar de una._

—_Sigues sin explicar qué loco pensamiento te impulsó a usar la apariencia de un hombre bendito por los dioses _—dijo Caronte—_. ¿Qué esperabas lograr si el león de bronce y la leona de oro te reconocían como el Segundo Hombre?_

—_Me reservo esa información_ —contestó Tritos—, _así como tú escondes haber adelantado la manifestación de Leteo en la Tierra. _

Al son de tales palabras, como si el Hado estuviera atento a ellas, se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería, dando paso a un hombre que ambos conocían. Vestía una larga gabardina blanca con el cierre al costado izquierdo y doble cola que llegaba a la altura de los pies; los pantalones, las botas y los guantes, eran del mismo color, en contraste con el pelo negro. Cargaba una caja alargada en una mano, y bajo el otro brazo, un periódico. Resultaba hilarante. El hombre que por tantos años se ocultó entre las sombras sin que pudiera localizársele mediante el Portal del Tiempo, aparecía ahora sin más, como si fuera una persona normal. Tritos buscó una explicación, y sin necesidad de adentrarse en su mente, pozo de maldades sin fin, la encontró en la sonrisa curva. Una de las teorías sobre la dificultad en localizar al Segundo Hombre a pesar de que no era el siervo más relevante del Hijo, era que se trataba de un don otorgado por los dioses en la era mitológica. Otra, poco extendida y convenientemente defendida por Caronte, era que el Segundo Hombre recurría al poder de Leteo para hacer olvidar al mismo universo su presencia en los lugares que frecuentaba. Seguía siendo algo demasiado rebuscado y conveniente para Tritos, pero probable: más que Caronte, quien se había esforzado en buscar una alianza, el Segundo Hombre tenía motivos para impedir que los Astra Planeta y los santos de Atenea se entendieran.

El recién llegado tomó asiento en una de las mesas del centro. Solicitó tres cafés al camarero, dejó el paquete en la mesa y abrió el periódico. Pasó con la lectura un par de minutos, hasta que llegaron nuevos visitantes.

Tanto Caronte como Tritos esperaban la llegada de Julian Solo, y no se sorprendieron. Si acaso, el regente de Neptuno demostró curiosidad por las oscuras ropas que vestía el ya maduro avatar de Poseidón. Le seguía Sorrento, también sombrío; el otrora general del Atlántico Sur iba desprotegido, al igual que su señor, con excepción de una flauta mágica. Tritos supo detectarla, camuflada en un estuche oculto en la chaqueta.

Se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa. Ni dirigieron palabra alguna al Segundo Hombre, ni viceversa, generando en los expectantes Tritos y Caronte la sospecha de que, así como ellos no esperaban la intervención del primero en llegar, tampoco Julian Solo y Sorrento; era un extraño en la reunión que estaba por darse, tal vez alguien desesperado que ya solo le quedaba jugar su última carta.

—_No sé si debería preocuparme_ —comentó Tritos, que conocía de primera mano la labia del Segundo Hombre.

—_La niña de Virgo lo detesta_ —aseguró Caronte, por mucho tiempo vigilante de todos los actores de la obra que estaba a punto de terminarse—. _Tanto como a mí._

Transcurrieron otros diez minutos antes de que una nueva visita rompiera el mutis que los tres clientes habían creado en el recinto. Akasha, uniformada como una oficial militar, hacía acto de aparición junto a Azrael, su fiel asistente. Cada uno llevaba en brazos una urna igual a la otra; el ánfora de Atenea y su réplica. Tritos empezaba a preocuparse, perlado de sudor, y Caronte, sin lucir expresión alguna, tamborileaba uno de los brazos del trono de Plutón.

—Bienvenida.

El Segundo Hombre fue el primero en saludar. Luego de cerrar el periódico, se levantó y le extendió la mano. Fue un gesto estrafalario, ya que Akasha aún estaba lejos. Cuando llegó a pocos pasos de la mesa, se limitó a mirar al sujeto vestido de blanco mientras colocaba la urna que llevaba al lado de donde Azrael dejaba la suya, lo bastante cerca como para que Julian las viera con toda claridad. Se irguió, sin dirigir palabra a nadie y sin mostrar la menor intención de devolver el saludo.

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy Altar Negro, líder de Hybris —se presentó enseguida el Segundo Hombre, todavía con el brazo extendido—. Tuvimos una reunión el año pasado. En resumen, discutimos sobre la maldad del mundo y las maneras de lidiar con ella. Yo propuse el extermino selectivo, tú un cambio global en la forma de pensar de las personas, y nuestro amigo mutuo —añadió, mirando de soslayo a Julian Solo—, el castigo divino, genocidio con palabras bonitas.

Esperó un rato más, paciente, antes de rendirse y bajar la mano. Él y Akasha tomaron asiento a la vez, justo en el momento en el que el camarero trajo los tres cafés. El joven de la mano vendada, desde detrás de la barra, veía todo con enojo, notando en la previa petición de Altar Negro una nada sutil ofensa hacia Akasha y todas las santas de Atenea, siempre con el rostro oculto bajo una máscara.

—Es todo un detalle, caballeros —intervino Azrael. Tomó la taza de café junto al platillo con una amplia sonrisa—. Como un mero espectador, no me lo esperaba.

Y con tales palabras, se retiró unos pasos con el café. Julian Solo y un perplejo Altar Negro tomaron los suyos. Tritos, vigilando todo desde el azulado trono de Neptuno, no pudo evitar soltar una risa que, por supuesto, ninguno de los presentes escuchó.

—El señor Julian espera una explicación —dijo Sorrento, señalando las dos urnas—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—El ánfora de Atenea y una imitación —respondió Akasha—. Tuvimos muchos inconvenientes a la hora de cumplir nuestra parte del trato. Para no aburriros con los detalles, diré que un antiguo siervo de tu señor, tu verdadero señor —acotó para evitar confusiones—, Oribarkon, la obtuvo y el Santuario la tomó de él.

—_Demasiados detalles _—murmuró Caronte.

—_Hoy estás poco lúcido, mi buen amigo_ —dijo Tritos—. _Siendo sincera sobre temas irrelevantes, puede ocultar una gran mentira. Solo tiene que ofrecerle la falsa y yo haré desaparecer la real, dando a entender que no lo era_ —se explayó, optimista.

—Son idénticas —comentó Julian Solo, quien ya se había terminado el café—. ¿Acaso puedes decirnos cuál es la real?

—Podría, pero ¿me creeríais? —cuestionó Akasha, sorprendiendo no solo a los presentes, sino también a Caronte y a Tritos, sobre todo este último—. Si estoy aquí, es porque nadie en el Santuario, ni siquiera aquellos que enfrentaron a Poseidón y sus generales —subrayó con un orgullo que estaba fuera de lugar—, puede distinguir una de otra. La razón es simple: las dos son ilusiones.

—_¿Esto está dentro de tus planes?_ —preguntó Caronte, mirando a su compañero de reojo. Tritos no se atrevió a contestar.

—Explícate —pidió Julian Solo, juntando ambas manos. Mostraba claro interés por el asunto, así como por la franqueza de Akasha. Al empresario no le faltaba inteligencia para entender lo conveniente que sería toda aquella situación si se ocultaban los detalles. Sorrento era su único seguro para las ilusiones que podía esperar del Santuario, pero el antiguo general tampoco distinguía una urna de otra. Los dos estaban en manos de Akasha de Virgo, al menos de momento.

—La que yo considere real, será la real, mientras que la otra automáticamente se convertirá en una falsa. Un truco relacionado con las _Artes de Plata_ o poderes psíquicos, en el que la barrera entre realidad e ilusión queda en manos de un observador tercero.

»Yo ya he tomado la decisión, lo juro en el nombre de Atenea, mi señora, y de los dioses. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que tenéis razones para desconfiar de mi palabra —apuntó, dirigiéndose a Julian y Sorrento—, y es por eso que propongo que la última elección esté en manos del más interesado.

Al término de su breve exposición, Akasha creó un silencio muy distinto al que precedió su llegada. Tenso, extraño. Sorrento parpadeaba sin control, y al menos en tres ocasiones quiso hablar, callando al no encontrar las palabras. Altar Negro —el Segundo Hombre en el que Caronte y Tritos tanto se interesaban— soltó una risita, mientras que Julian Solo se limitó a mantener una mirada fija en la máscara dorada, como buscando adivinar la expresión que se hallaba detrás del metal.

—Eres terrible en los negocios —dijo Altar Negro—. ¿Estás segura de que sirves a Atenea y no a Hermes, mensajero de los dioses? ¡Prometiste el ánfora de Atenea a cambio del favor de Poseidón! Y ahora quieres ganar todo ofreciendo nada.

—Ofrezco la oportunidad de liberar a Poseidón un par de siglos antes de tiempo —se defendió Akasha, sin titubeos—. Este método protege el trato de cualquier engaño de parte del Santuario, que a buen seguro habrá previsto quien es avatar del dios con el que Atenea y los santos han combatido desde la era mitológica.

—Te veo más segura de ti misma hoy —dijo Julián Solo, adelantándose a Sorrento—. Tu resolución es admirable, y debo decir que cuando entraste a este lugar, habría confiado en que me entregabas la auténtica. Sin embargo, ya que me ofreces esta alternativa, debo pedir que hagas un juramento por Estigia.

—_Hombre listo_ —dijo Caronte con una leve y cruel sonrisa, divertido ante la palidez de quienes observaba. Fue especialmente satisfactorio ver temor en el Segundo Hombre ante la sola mención de Estigia.

—Solo los dioses juzgan en su nombre —dijo Akasha.

—También el representante de un dios lo hace —dejó caer Julián, con una doble intención que Akasha no supo captar en el momento—. ¿Es creíble que una mujer que está a punto de liberar al némesis de su diosa, jure en su nombre? Deseo estar seguro, contra toda duda mía o de mis allegados, de que solo el azar afectará a mi decisión. Jura que de estas dos urnas una es la verdadera, y que lo seguirá siendo aun si la escojo.

—Lo juro en el nombre de Estigia —concedió Akasha, de nuevo sin dudar, sin el menor temblor en todo su ser. Lucía completamente segura del camino que estaba siguiendo.

—_Inesperado_ —admitió Caronte—. _Tu sistema se ha vuelto inútil. Cambia las reglas. _

—_No puedo_ —contestó Tritos, bastante sorprendido del sendero que estaba tomando Akasha—. _Soy tus ojos y tus oídos, no tus manos_ —parafraseó—_, así que el cambio entre ilusión y realidad no podía estar en mis manos, sino en las de otro. ¡Si hubiese podido usurpar la identidad del Segundo Hombre y dejar de ser Tritos por un solo día!_

—Yo, Julian Solo, avatar de Poseidón, dios de los mares, acepto tu juramento, Akasha de Virgo, en este día representante de Atenea, diosa de la guerra.

Sin más ceremonias, señaló una de las urnas, la que estaba a su derecha. Fue inesperado para todos, como tantas cosas que habían ocurrido en tan escaso tiempo. Cualquiera supondría que Julian Solo se tomaría su tiempo en decidir, quizá llegando al extremo de llevarse ambas urnas a casa y esperar un par de días. No fue así; eligió la que creía el ánfora de Atenea como el que tira una moneda al aire.

—Siendo así —intervino Altar Negro, levantándose bruscamente. Julian Solo impidió que Sorrento lo detuviera, y Azrael ni siquiera logró rozarle la manga antes de que levantara la urna con una mano. Con la restante, sin demora, la abrió—. ¡Yo, Segundo Hombre, te libero a ti, el Segundo Rey de todo cuanto existe!

xxx

Algo extraño sucedió después de aquello. Un cosmos divino se extendió a lo largo del universo hasta llegar a la isla de los Bienaventurados, deshaciendo la imagen que exhibía el Portal del Tiempo en infinidad de coloridas partículas de luz. Caronte trató de invocarla de nuevo varias veces, sin éxito; ni siquiera podía ver qué pasaba en cualquier parte del mundo ahora mismo, y dirigir la mirada al futuro, aunque solo fuese un vistazo, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Tritos no hablaba, cosa extraña en él, pero comprensible. Su gran plan, tan enrevesado, tan útil para cualquiera que se hiciera llamar santo de Atenea, se había derrumbado, y no en un instante, sino poco a poco, frente a sus narices.

—_Desde un principio ella buscaba esto_ —murmuró—. _No pensó en una alianza con Poseidón para conservar el Ojo de las Greas, robó el Ojo de las Greas para que una alianza con Poseidón estuviera justificada. Quiere matarte, Caronte, realmente quiere matarte. ¡Podía ver la sonrisa que tenía bajo la máscara! «Yo gané» _

—_Creía que no podías ver más allá de la máscara. Que no lo considerabas ético._

—_Y así es, hablaba en sentido figurativo. No vi una sonrisa, solo la imaginé_ —Tritos estaba profundamente decepcionado. La figura transparente que lo representaba se encorvó, con los brazos verdosos y brillantes caídos a ambos lados del trono—. _Si nuestro comandante se entera de esto… ¡Si nuestro señor se entera de esto!_

—_Él ya lo sabe_ —afirmó Caronte, reverente—. _Nada escapa a su mirada, como bien sabes. Comunicarle este asunto sería lo mismo que declarar mi fracaso, y yo no he fracasado. Nunca lo hago._

—_La abrió. No se trata de una alianza entre guerreros sagrados contra ti, se trata de la liberación de un dios olímpico. ¡Ni siquiera él debería poder romper un sello de Atenea tan reciente! Debes actuar ahora, olvidar tu promesa; nuestro señor comprenderá… ¿Dónde está, por cierto? _—preguntó Tritos, confundido de repente.

—_Aún no ha acabado el plazo_ —recordó Caronte, ignorando la pregunta. Contrario al pronunciado disgusto de Tritos, quien resopló ante la predecible respuesta, él sonreía, aunque no del modo sereno que podía verse en el rostro del Segundo Hombre; detrás de la sonrisa del regente de Plutón había ira, una tormenta de cólera controlada a través de la experiencia—. _Sin embargo, admito que ella ya ha decidido; quiere guerra, y eso es lo que va a tener. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas, yo los aplastaré con mis manos, y entonces dejará de enorgullecerse por este día, lo maldecirá, rogará entre lágrimas que el Hado lo borre. Hago este juramento en el nombre de Estigia._

Una mancha en el paraíso, un presagio de interminable guerra. Eso era Caronte de Plutón, eso fueron las palabras que Tritos escuchó.

«Nada que hacer —pensó—-. Y nadie puede decir que no lo intenté.»

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Usar dos veces la misma referencia a DBZ en un fanfic de Saint Seiya debería estar penado en todos los países democráticos. Por suerte, me salva que como dices no llevé la referencia demasiado lejos. Me alegra que te convenza que la batalla no se extendiera mucho, a pesar de ser la última pelea, pienso que duró lo justo.

Después de darle tanto bombo a la maldición habría sido horrible que se fuera porque sí. Hacía falta un mago para hacer magia, ¿y qué creen? ¡Teníamos uno!

Fue hasta que lo dices que pillo la ironía. ¡Juro que no fue intencional!

La técnica justa en el momento justo. Me gusta mucho saltarme las normas con lo que se espera de la constelación, aunque también pueda apegarme a ellas, como Shaula y sus _Agujas Escarlata_. _Agujas Escarlata_ explosivas. No puedo hablar de la mortandad de mis personajes, pero sí decirte que Garland agradece mucho tus palabras.

Uno pensaría que los salvadores del mundo actuarían con equidad, pero Shaula debió tener muy presente lo que Hipólita hizo con su división Cisne. Y sí, tuvo suerte, porque esa barrera a prueba de técnicas tremendas tiene pinta de ser muy útil.

¡Makoto, tienes competencia!

Solo los pobres sin un cronomante pagan tintorería.

Mientras nadie se quedara triste, todo bien. Yo desde luego, quedo muy contento con esta gran reseña. ¡Gracias por el apoyo constante!


	52. Urano 1

**Capítulo 40. **_**Un planeta, un ejército**_

El hospital estatal de Bluegrad sería el último lugar en el que Akasha pensaría para acabar con diez mil años de violencia y tragedia, aunque ahora que todo había pasado, sentía que el dónde nunca importó, sino el qué, y por supuesto, el cuándo, pues antes y ahora vivían a contrarreloj.

No se sentía ningún cosmos en Julian Solo, a pesar de que la urna que Altar Negro había abierto de forma tan melodramática era ahora la única que había en el lugar. La otra, que a parecer de todos Akasha había designado como auténtica, se esfumó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, como por arte de magia. El líder de Hybris, autoproclamado Segundo Hombre, la buscó por todas partes después de dejar el ánfora que había abierto en el suelo, mientras que Julian lo miraba todo con una expresión pétrea, como si en lugar de Poseidón, algún antepasado de Sneyder se hubiese apoderado de él.

—Después de todo, no he obtenido nada. ¿Cómo debo actuar ahora, Akasha de Virgo?

—Cumpliendo tu palabra, así como yo lo he hecho. Muchos de mis compañeros se pusieron en peligro para ofrecerte esta oportunidad, y no permitiré que sea en vano solo porque el azar jugó en nuestra contra.

—¿Nuestra? —se extrañó Julián Solo.

—Lo sabes, ¿cierto? No estarías aquí de no saberlo; no te habrías reunido conmigo si no hubieses entendido mi estrategia.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el ánfora de Atenea ahora? Entiendo que no me será entregada —dijo Julián Solo, observando cómo Altar Negro desistía de buscarla y se sentaba, en apariencia exhausto.

—Ha vuelto al Santuario. Supongo que eso no te satisface.

—El futuro de este mundo es más importante que si estoy o no satisfecho, creo que en eso estaremos los tres de acuerdo. La armada de Poseidón apoyará a los santos de Atenea contra las huestes del Hades, el Santuario tiene mi palabra.

Palabras que salieron de la boca de Julian Solo secas, pero entraron en los oídos de Akasha y Azrael como melodía. Dos de las cuatro órdenes sagradas que más habían destacado a lo largo de las Guerras Santas, unidas por primera vez. Un evento que podía cambiar el curso de las futuras batallas. Y ya lo había empezado a hacer, al colocar a Altar Negro en una posición en la que seguir actuando por su cuenta dejaría a los caballeros negros completamente vulnerables. Con semejante posibilidad encima, el líder de la orden rebelde no tuvo más remedio que aliarse con el Santuario.

«Hemos ganado esta batalla, solo nos falta ganar la guerra —pensaba Akasha, pese a un detalle que la inquietaba—. El ánfora que abrió debía ser la auténtica. ¿Nos mentiste todo este tiempo, Tritos de Neptuno?»

Altar Negro destapó el paquete en la mesa con mucho cuidado, para luego sacar un par de copas y una botella de champagne. A varios metros de distancia, detrás de la barra, Makoto chistó, incapaz de creer que aquel desvergonzado volvería a hacer la misma broma de mal gusto. Ajeno a tales recriminaciones, el líder de Hybris destapó la botella, manchando la mesa por la espuma saliente.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo mientras llenaba las dos copas—. Con el permiso de la joven santa de Virgo, claro. ¡Nunca esperé que mi alianza con Poseidón se diera de forma indirecta!

—Es mediodía —advirtió Julián Solo, molesto—, y no creo que haya nada que celebrar ahora, con una guerra en el horizonte. No soy esa clase de persona. Esperaba que trece años de fallidas negociaciones te lo hubiesen dejado claro.

«Trece años —pensó Akasha, consternada—. Ese hombre lleva trece años buscando el favor de Poseidón. Claro, cuando los vi en la limusina, ya se conocían.»

No había tenido tiempo para cavilar sobre ese asunto, a decir verdad. Como mucho había dado por supuesto que hubo un par de acercamientos a lo largo de ese año, tenía sentido porque el mismo líder de Hybris había aceptado ser aquel que se llevó a Hipólita de Reina Muerte y robó al Santuario la Máscara de Rangda. Aquello lo convertía en alguien todavía más calculador que ella, la clase de persona que podría rehuir las pesquisas del Santuario pese a la falta de recursos. Partiendo de ahí, que buscara el apoyo de un dios para su proyecto tenía sentido, fuera Poseidón o Atenea.

«Hace trece años, Caronte invadió el Santuario. Hace trece años, Orestes de la Corona Boreal solicitaba una alianza con el Santuario. Y además, Kiki decía haber recibido un regalo envenenado que preferiría no tener que usar. Armas de _gammanium_.»

Poco a poco, empezaba a preguntarse si aquella reunión era un triunfo, o solo el cierre del círculo que había empezado a formarse desde el despertar de los santos de bronce. No, tal vez antes de que ella apareciese como la primera aspirante a un manto zodiacal.

—Nunca he terminado de comprender el disgusto que sientes hacia mí y mis muchachos —dijo Altar Negro, despertándola de aquel prolongado trance.

—No se trata de disgusto sobre las personas, sino de los métodos —aclaró Julian—. Si de castigar a la humanidad se trata, entonces debo suponer que Poseidón tenía razón, y que toda esta prórroga que el dios al que represento ofreció a Atenea y los santos no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué debería aprobar tu ruta blanda e ineficiente? De la última vez que pude hablar con un santo, Shun de Andrómeda, extraigo que el Santuario es perfectamente consciente de esto, y por eso nunca ha hecho nada por vigilar que no me reuniera con cualquier miembro de tu organización.

—Al menos ellos hacen algo por el mundo, no se sientan a esperar que mejore solo —espetó Altar Negro, en claro intento de provocar al empresario.

Sonó una melodía sin que nadie la viera venir, pues Sorrento sacó la flauta con la celeridad del relámpago. El general del Atlántico Sur tocó el instrumento con una habilidad que poquísimas personas podrían imitar, dedicando a los presentes una tonada que invitaba a la calma, al fin de los rencores y las preocupaciones. Akasha identificó aquella música con el canto de Lucile; lo sabía humano, y a pesar de ello no podía evitar pensarlo divino, proveniente del mismo Olimpo. Se preguntó, casi sin darse cuenta, cuán hermoso sería el arte que Sorrento y Lucile podrían crear juntos.

Al término de la melodía, todos se hallaban en el mismo estado de paz que proclamaban desear para el mundo. Azrael dio un breve aplauso, a lo que Akasha y Altar Negro se sumaron. Sorrento, devolviendo el dorado instrumento a su estuche, que guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, asintió, agradeciendo el gesto.

—Me tranquiliza saber que os llevaréis bien —comentó Julián Solo. Él también parecía más calmado, mucho menos tenso—. Porque será él, Sorrento, quien dirigirá el ejército de Poseidón. A él deberéis dirigiros en esta guerra.

—Esperaba que estuviera al frente… —dejó escapar Azrael mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa, vacía. Antes de que Julian Solo contestara, ya debía estar dándose cuenta de lo absurdas que eran sus palabras.

—Y estaré al frente de mis asuntos, por supuesto. Sentado en mi despacho, esperando que el mundo mejore. —El comentario, aunque hecho con saña, casi no lo parecía debido al tono neutro de Julian—. El Hado no ha querido que vuelva a ser el receptáculo de Poseidón, y tampoco me considero un experto en cuestiones militares de cualquier tipo. Mi mundo es el mar, el comercio, no la guerra.

—Será un honor trabajar codo con codo con el Santuario —aseguró Sorrento con claro entusiasmo—. Desde los tiempos de la Atlántida, ningún hombre ha estado al mando de todo el ejército de Poseidón. Juro que mis acciones desde hoy hasta el final de la inminente guerra estarán a la altura de esta alianza única.

—Estoy convencida de que así será —dijo Akasha—. Shun me ha hablado mucho de ti en el pasado, tiene mucha fe en tu resolución y buen juicio. No podría esperar un aliado mejor, salvo el mismo dios de los mares, claro.

Tanto el empresario como el renombrado general se levantaron casi al unísono, por lo que Akasha y Altar Negro también lo hicieron. Sorrento extendió la mano, siendo correspondido por los representantes del Santuario y de Hybris. Julian Solo realizó el mismo gesto, aunque en su caso, solo apretó la mano enguantada de la santa de Virgo; era evidente que, aliado o no, algo en Altar Negro no terminaba de agradarle.

—Eres una joven particular, todavía más como santa de Atenea. Que siga siendo así —dijo Julian Solo antes de que se separaran—. ¿Será posible que aparezcas en la próxima reunión? Mi amigo, Ludwig, dice que tienes algunas ideas interesantes.

—Dudo que pueda ocurrir. Si el Sumo Sacerdote aún no me ha citado, lo hará en cuanto sea informado del resultado de este encuentro. Y doy por sentado que con esta alianza, Tatsumi no seguirá necesitándome —bromeó, sacando una risa en Sorrento. El empresario, de maneras más controladas, se limitó a asentir.

El par se despidió y abandonó el hospital. Viéndolos partir, Akasha sintió una mezcla entre alivio y sospecha. Aunque se habían dicho muchas cosas, otras se habían dado por sentado. Lo normal, luego de la elección fallida de Julian Solo, habría sido que le preguntaran más sobre el curioso y rebuscado sistema de las dos urnas, y por el contrario, el empresario parecía tener prisa por retirarse.

«Si no quería que Poseidón fuese liberado, ¿por qué interesarse en esa alianza? —se preguntó, y aunque no halló una respuesta satisfactoria, enseguida pensó en las posibles razones que llevarían a Julian Solo a no esperar con entusiasmo volver a ser el receptáculo del dios de los mares—. Quizá tema perder su identidad.»

Una idea descabellada le pasó por la mente, una que solo era suya a medias, pues en ella había influido nadie menos que Tritos de Neptuno. Sin que esto pudiera saberlo Akasha, esta decidió que aquel extraño sujeto, pese a ser compañero de Caronte, no mentía. El sistema de las dos urnas dependía de que un observador decidiera qué era real, siendo la otra falsa por descarte. Partiendo de ese hecho indiscutible, había que aceptar que el ánfora de Atenea que estaba en la cafetería, abierta, era la verdadera.

«Poseidón está libre —pensó Akasha con un alivio que supo ocultar bien—. Debo llevar esta urna al Santuario —decidió, indicándole a Azrael con un gesto que se la llevara.»

—Lo imposible ha ocurrido hoy —soltó un entusiasta Altar Negro, justo en el momento en que Azrael tomaba la urna abierta—. Tierra y Mar unidos. ¿Cuál es el próximo movimiento? ¿Guerreras satélite? ¿_Makhai_? ¿O serás tan audaz como para liberar a los espectros y usarlos como tropa de choque contras las legiones del Hades?

Akasha suspiró, sin el menor interés en ocultar su fastidio. Por un momento olvidó que tenía que lidiar con Altar Negro. Y no solo con él.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —intervino Makoto—. Si crees que no sé leer entre líneas, me estás subestimando. ¿Cuál era tu intención, Akasha? ¿Robaste el Ojo de las Greas porque querías formar una alianza con Poseidón?

«No, Makoto, no tengo paciencia para esto ahora.»

Con un ademán, Akasha indicó a Azrael que se encargara de aquel par de asuntos.

—Quisiera pedir algo.

—No soy camarero. Soy un santo y quiero… ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

Azrael no dudó en tomar a Makoto por la mano herida, causándole alaridos que habrían incomodado a toda la clientela y aterrorizado a empleados y pacientes. Por suerte, no había nadie más en la cafetería, y las instalaciones pertenecían al gobierno de Bluegrad, de modo que toda la plantilla sabía cómo actuar frente a ese tipo de situaciones, o no actuar, en este caso; hasta el camarero y la enfermera se habían retirado sin que nadie lo notara. Aprovechando la situación, Azrael alejó a Makoto mientras que con la mano libre agarraba el ánfora de Atenea, ignorando las protestas de este.

—Te ha pillado —comentó Altar Negro, bromista. No parecía estar tomándose en serio la acusación de Makoto—. Hubo un tiempo en que hasta un santo de plata temblaba solo por saludar a un santo de oro.

—Y a pesar de ello, hasta la época en la que cinco santos de bronce se atrevieron a destacar, el ejército de Atenea no obtuvo una victoria auténtica —apuntilló Akasha, certera—. Creo que aceptaré esa copa.

Azrael, Makoto y la camarera se habían retirado, y no había ni una sola persona a la vista. De hecho, toda la plantilla del hospital estaba informada de que no debían entrar en el lugar durante un par de horas. Akasha sonrió, y no tras la máscara dorada, sino al aire mismo, demasiado frío. El rostro de metal que portaba desde hacía más de trece años, colgaba en una de sus manos; lo dejó sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado.

Enmudecido, Altar Negro tanteó la mesa con nerviosismo. Las copas cayeron, y aunque resistieron el impacto, el líquido fluyó hasta el suelo. El hombre no dijo nada, preso de una extraña hipnosis; se limitó a recolocar las copas, para luego volver a llenarlas. Sostuvo una de ellas y se la ofreció a Akasha, quien percibió un leve temblor en la mano de Altar Negro. ¿Tanto podía afectarle ver su rostro? No tenía nada de particular, si se obviaban las consecuencias de infringir la Ley de las Máscaras. Sonrosadas mejillas rodeadas por hebras del largo cabello castaño, de leves ondulaciones en las puntas; el flequillo irregular cubriéndole la frente, sobre las finas cejas que coronaban una mirada gris en el ojo izquierdo, aguamarina en el derecho; la nariz, pequeña y recta. Nada en ella era especial, eso era lo que siempre había pensado, así que le interesó mucho saber qué estaba mirando aquel aliado improbable. ¿El Ojo de las Greas? No. ¿La sonrisa, de labios suaves que curvaba con suavidad cada vez que se sentía triunfante? Sí, eso era, él estaba mirando sus labios, aquella sonrisa suya, acaso maliciosa, que no pudo sino intensificar un poquito.

—No me estás ofreciendo tu amor.

—No —contestó Akasha, a pesar de saber que Altar Negro no estaba haciendo una pregunta, sino afirmando. Aceptó la copa—. Al aliarte con el Santuario, no solo has fortalecido el ejército de Atenea, sino que también le has devuelto lo que habías robado. A cambio, según tengo entendido, solo requerías ver mi rostro, ¿estás satisfecho?

—La última vez que nos vimos, dijiste que no tenía sentido matarme —le recordó mientras levantaba la copa.

—Y no lo tiene. Aun asumiendo que seas honesto, cosa que no hago —advirtió, gélida—, los caballeros negros estarán confundidos, y en peor posición se encuentran las fuerzas del Santuario, por siglos enfrentadas a los caballeros negros. Necesitan tiempo para recordar que pertenecen al mismo ejército, al único que este mundo necesita. Cuando lo hagan, lo que no tendrá sentido será que sigas vivo, y yo sí deseo ser honesta. ¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó, sin dar tiempo a cualquier intervención.

—Por esta nueva alianza, desde luego —dijo Altar Negro con encomiable autocontrol. Ya no temblaba—. Diez mil años de conflicto terminan hoy, quizás para siempre.

—Que los enemigos del Santuario tiemblen y que la paz del mundo perdure.

Chocaron las copas, y una parte de cada una fue a parar al paladar de los representantes de los santos y los caballeros negros. Un brindis incómodo, el más incómodo que Akasha, que tiempo atrás acompañó a Tatsumi a toda clase de reuniones, recordaba.

—Por los Solo —dijo Altar Negro—. Generaciones de hombres que siempre han sabido contener su temperamento. En estos meses hemos podido disfrutar de un ejemplo de su autocontrol, y el joven Adrien va por el mismo camino.

«Adrien Solo, el hijo de Julian Solo.»

En la mente de Akasha, un motivo para lo ocurrido en la pasada reunión aparecía como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Pero no era tiempo de pensar, y así lo indicó el nuevo choque de las copas. Akasha y Altar Negro bebieron como si una promesa de muerte no se hubiese formulado hacía tan poco tiempo.

—Por la victoria —dijeron al unísono, con una sola voz, y bebieron. Akasha terminó su copa. A Altar Negro le faltaban unas gotas.

—Por un mundo en el que los justos prosperen. —En esta ocasión, brindó solo.

Altar Negro pidió a Akasha su copa, ya vacía, y la puso junto a la suya en el paquete, que cerró enseguida. Lo levantó, agarrándolo bajo el brazo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que no había puesto la botella dentro. Los temblores volvían.

—Se te olvida el periódico —le advirtió Akasha, cuando ya estaba por retirarse.

—Es un regalo —dijo Altar Negro, sin mirarla—. Si vas a intentar ganarte a mis muchachos, sería bueno que conocieras sus logros. Serán tus compañeros en las próximas batallas, después de todo.

xxx

Afuera se encontraron con Mimiko, la enfermera que había cuidado de Akasha y el resto de santos los últimos meses, a quien Makoto conocía de cuando estaba en el orfanato. Tan pronto se vieron, los compatriotas continuaron la conversación sobre los viejos tiempos que empezaron antes; ella hablando entre calada y calada, Makoto olvidando por un rato las quejas que había estado vociferando cuando salieron de la cafetería, de la que por fortuna no provenían ruidos de una batalla mortal. Todo estaba bien para Azrael, quien adivinaba las intenciones de Akasha. El Cisma Negro ocurrió hace ya algunos años, pero seguía reciente en la mente idealista de la santa de Virgo, quien ingresó en un Santuario limpio de toda corrupción, de los tiempos del traidor Saga de Géminis, y de Jaki e Hipólita. La rebelión de Ethel la golpeó con la misma fuerza que a aspirantes, escuderos y soldados, y peor fue ver cómo alguien aprovechaba esa tragedia para reconstruir su ejército. Altar Negro tenía que morir; para Akasha, esa decisión ya estaba tomada, y no era algo que podían cambiar las palabras o las acciones.

Pero no sería hoy. El líder de Hybris salió ileso del hospital. Ahora que se fijaba bien en él, Azrael no recordaba haberlo visto así antes, vestido de blanco.

—Parece que ya puedo entrar —dijo Mimiko, la enfermera, apurándose en tirar la colilla en una papelera, de modo que nadie se percatara—. ¿Señor?

Altar Negro la miró como si viera a alguien de otro planeta, y luego miró la botella. En un impulso de genuina furia, el hombre la tiró contra una de las paredes. Mimiko balbuceó algo sobre que se la pudo dejar si no la quería, pero terminó retrocediendo en silencio ante las maldiciones sin sentido que aquel sujeto de blanco gritaba a los cielos.

La escena dejó estupefacto a Azrael. Guiado por el pasado, caminó hacia quien le salvó la vida tiempo atrás, cuando ambos eran unos críos. Él siempre mantenía la calma, siempre tenía una sonrisa y palabras optimistas que decir; nadie que hubiese conocido era semejante, ni siquiera Akasha. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Altar Negro giró; si bien no estaba del todo tranquilo, al menos ya no gritaba. Hizo el amago de darle un abrazo, indeciso, hasta que decidió solo ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

—Cómo me alegro de que no cumplieras tu misión —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. Te doy las gracias. Por no haberla matado, te doy las gracias.

Quisieron los dioses que aquellas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por ellos dos, ya que Mimiko no hacía más que alejarse y Makoto solo tenías ojos para la falsa ánfora de Atenea, que por alguna razón Akasha y Azrael se empeñaban en conservar.

xxx

Altar Negro, Segundo Hombre, Padre de la Humanidad. Tantos nombres, tantos títulos: y su verdadera identidad permanecía en lo más profundo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo llamaron por su nombre? Ya no podía recordarlo, y sin embargo, ese rostro jamás lo había olvidado. Al principio fue una sospecha. Aquella vez que se encontraron en la limusina de Julian Solo estaba vestida y con una máscara ocultándole el rostro. Ahora esa máscara no estaba, no en su mente, y lo que ocultaba coincidía, coincidía del todo.

Durante las largas horas que tuvo después de la reunión, repasó cada palabra y cada movimiento, sentado en uno de los peldaños que llevaban a su base de operaciones. Un refugio que ni el Ojo de las Greas podía alcanzar, un rincón suyo y de sus muchachos, que con o sin alianza, el Santuario no tenía por qué conocer. Tanto pensar en el asunto solo le llevó a una conclusión: no había mucho en lo que fijarse; la realidad se le mostró tal cual era, como solía ocurrir cuando los dioses enviaban un mensaje. Todos querían ir al grano, nadie se desvió demasiado del asunto principal, y nadie se quiso quedar más de lo debido. Dioses, Azrael solo habló un par de veces, y una para tomar el café que pensaba ofrecerle Sorrento, que tampoco habló mucho. No podía culpar a Julian Solo, simplemente estaba protegiendo a su hijo, Adrien Solo.

Sabía que no tardarían en llegar los demás, así que con un chasquido de dedos llamó a Oribarkon. El mago, por lo general, acudía enseguida, ya que ser llamado alimentaba su ego, le daba a entender que era indispensable. En contra de lo esperado, esta vez no apareció, ni al segundo, tercer o cuarto chasquido.

—Tendrá que hacerse a la antigua usanza —murmuró para sí, levantándose. A pesar de haber dicho tales palabras, conforme ascendía siguió tratando de llamar a Oribarkon, preguntándose si le había ocurrido algo.

xxx

Pizza y un par de botellas de refresco de litro y medio. En eso consistiría la cena de hoy, colocada sobre el sencillo mantel que cubría una mesa circular. Había seis vasos de plástico, cada uno enfrente de las seis sillas que rodeaban el único mueble de la zona. Altar Negro veía la escena desde distintos ángulos, dando varias vueltas alrededor. Para un día cualquiera, estaba bien; para celebrar lo que había preparado por veinte años, era patético. ¿Por qué Oribarkon tuvo que desaparecer justo ese día? El Santuario dejaría de perseguirlo como parte del acuerdo, lo que le permitiría ir en busca de Adrien Solo y rendirle vasallaje, pero eso él no lo sabía de momento, así que tendría que estar tratando de llenar las lagunas mentales que le provocaron el sacrificio a Leteo. Eso era lo que él quería creer, al menos, porque extrañaba a aquella mano de obra excepcional.

—El trabajo dignifica al hombre y al telquín —dijo al tiempo de un último chasquido, nada perdió con intentarlo—. ¿Dónde quedó eso, viejo genio e improbable amigo?

—Debería haber una botella de champagne aquí.

El arte del teletransporte parecía ir de la mano con un rechazo generalizado al saludo y la presentación. En cualquier momento, uno podía estar escuchando la voz de un desconocido que se le aparecía detrás. Para estar prevenido, era necesario agudizar el sentido más allá de los cinco convencionales, como era el caso de Altar Negro.

—Tuve un accidente, Munin.

—Lo sé —dijo Cuervo Negro, que por calculada ironía iba cubierto por una chaqueta blanca con capucha—. ¿No podría haber comprado otra, _Viejo_? Es millonario.

Le habría gustado responder a aquella pregunta con una respuesta ingeniosa, pero debía reconocer que Munin tenía razón, como de costumbre, así que optó por el silencio. Antes de sentarse, indicó a Cuervo Negro que lo hiciera, y evitó hacer el repetitivo comentario sobre la vestimenta —pantalones rotos, y no por el uso, sino comprados así, con varios agujeros; una moda sin sentido en tiempos sin sentido—, o sobre que, si seguía inclinando la silla hacia atrás, acabaría cayéndose.

—¿Dónde están los cubiertos? —preguntó Munin con gesto de desaprobación.

—Es pizza —dijo Altar Negro, pensando a su vez que esa era de las tantas cosas que había olvidado—, se come con las manos.

—Sí, pero primero hay que partirla, ¿no? ¿Se ha lavado las manos?

—Hugin podría crear cubiertos —señaló Altar Negro.

—Sí, sí —admitió Munin, gemelo del susodicho, con fastidio. El flequillo revuelto sobre la frente era una de las dos cosas que lo diferenciaban del legítimo santo de Cuervo—. Lástima que en vez de elegir al hermano que manipula cosas, me eligió a mí, el que manipula mentes, el _Hombre de Negro_.

—_Hombre de Blanco_, más bien.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Ambos rieron, lo que sirvió para calmar los ánimos de Altar Negro.

Dos hombres llegaban cuando Altar Negro destapó la caja, observando con una amplia sonrisa que la pizza ya venía en seis trozos. Llamó a los recién llegados a la mesa, un muchacho también vestido de blanco, con botas y guantes del mismo color, esbelto y de cortos cabellos claros y brillante mirada, y un hombre cubierto por el mismo uniforme de oficial militar que llevaban los santos cuando se reunían con el gobierno de un país, solo que estaba sucio y desvaído por el paso del tiempo y el exceso de uso, además de remendado en diversas partes. Destacaba en el segundo la total ausencia de rasgos, razón que le había granjeado el apodo de Caballero sin Rostro; el santo de Capricornio de la actual generación, que abandonó el Santuario durante el Cisma Negro.

Ninguno habló. El primero por timidez —era la primera vez que compartía mesa con los líderes de la orden, y por muy duro que quisiera mostrarse, seguía siendo solo un muchacho—. En cuanto al Caballero sin Rostro, solo hablaba cuando era necesario, cosa que se reducía a informar de una misión acabada y preguntar por una nueva.

—Ícaro, Adremmelech. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir. ¿Os habéis encontrado con Oribarkon, por un casual?

Los dos cabecearon en sentido negativo, y lo mismo hizo Munin, a quien también iba dirigida la pregunta. Altar Negro empezaba a preocuparse, pero mientras llenaba los vasos de refresco —por supuesto, ni Ícaro ni Adremmelech mencionaron el champagne—, el mago hizo al fin su aparición.

—¿Y eso qué es? —cuestionó Oribarkon. No llegó andando, por supuesto, sino que se apareció sin más sobre su silla, cubierto por la ropa de siempre, pero sin el yelmo. Fijó los ojos, ambarinos, en uno de los trozos de la comida que Altar Negro ofrecía, y al mismo tiempo este se elevó en el aire como movido por una mano invisible.

—Pizza —respondió Altar Negro, sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era obvio para él, que conocía perfectamente la época en la que vivían; los últimos recuerdos completos que Oribarkon conservaba, incluían la Atlántida aún en la superficie—. Es comida, rica y deliciosa comida.

Oribarkon siguió mirando el trozo con desconfianza, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez. El resto prefirió ignorar la particular manera de ser del mago, y tomaron sus respectivas partes de aquella comida improvisada. El último en hacerlo fue Ícaro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre? —le preguntó Altar Negro.

—Sobrevive. —El autocontrol de Ícaro era envidiable, al menos a la hora de hablar. ¿Sería lo mismo en el campo de batalla? Altar Negro deseaba creer que sí; había puesto todas sus esperanzas en el muchacho, un caso único en la historia de los caballeros negros, que a pesar de ello cargaba sobre sí dos derrotas frente al mismo enemigo.

—Hipólita es una superviviente —afirmó—. Sin embargo, no saldría con vida de otra batalla semejante. El tiempo pasa, hijo, y nos invita a ceder el testigo a la siguiente generación. Mi amigo, el profesor Asamori, no ha podido subir estas escaleras desde hace algunos años, ni tampoco otras —lamentó.

—El tiempo pasa para todos, excepto para el _Viejo_ que flirtea con la nieta de su compañero de estudios.

A Altar Negro le sorprendía más que Munin escogiera el verbo flirtear, de entre tantos sinónimos, que el hecho de que hiciera aquel comentario. Munin siempre había tenido problemas con su particular inmunidad al paso del tiempo, y era peor cuanto más se acercaba a los treinta, por mucho que lo ocultara vistiéndose como un adolescente.

—Esa no es forma de dirigirte a nuestro _Padre_ —dijo una voz femenina, baja al principio, e incrementándose al son de las pisadas; estaba subiendo las escaleras—. Y nunca me ha convencido la idea de que estudiara junto a mi abuelo.

Tomomi Asamori había llegado, vistiendo un uniforme amarillo de una pieza. Con ella, entre miembros originales y representantes de quienes no estaban presentes, los líderes de Hybris estaban reunidos. Altar Negro esperó a que la joven se sentara antes de hablar. Detrás de él se encontraba su vigía, bien oculto a las miradas de los jóvenes.

—Lo que sin duda habéis oído es cierto —declaró—. Los ejércitos de Poseidón y Atenea son uno, y los caballeros negros nos hemos unido a esta alianza única, tal y como era la misión que se te encomendó hace trece años, Orestes de la Corona Boreal —alzó la voz con aquellas últimas palabras, henchido de orgullo.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Nada como un poco de mitología para abrir un capítulo, ¿no?

Makoto ya no podrá quejarse de que todo pasa muy rápido. Seis meses de espera.

Las Guerras Santas tienen consecuencias. Lo supo Icario y lo supo Akasha. No son pérdidas muy convencionales, lo sé, pero así lo conservé en la edición.

Sí, ¿qué curioso, no? Tanto miedo por el decimotercero y resultó ser un buen muchacho. Algo parecido sucedió en Next Dimension con el número trece, no que resultase ser un buen muchacho (que sepamos), sino que no era lo que esperaba. Es lo que tiene despertarse de un coma de seis meses, que tienes las defensas bajas y las cosas te afectan más de lo que deberían, pero al menos ahora Azrael sabe que Akasha también hace esas cosas geniales que hacen los santos de oro. ¡Cuida esos celos, Akasha!

Esos dos son inseparables, como bien dijo Lesath de Orión sin mucha amabilidad.

Parece. Como ocurrió en la obra original, los caballeros negros solo fueron los antagonistas durante el segundo arco de esta historia llena de enemigos y problemas.

El tema de la caja de Schrödinger siempre es complicado de implementar con sencillez, pero te quedas con la idea general y es lo importante. Ay, la paz, una idea que parece tan simple y que sin embargo cada uno le da el significado que le conviene.

De siempre te ha gustado ver a ese hombre cabreado. Tu profecía del interludio pasado se ha cumplido. ¡Los trece años de prórroga le pesan a nuestro principal enemigo!

Sí, cuídate Akasha. ¡Cuidaos, santos de Atenea, de la cólera de Caronte de Plutón!


	53. Urano 2

**Capítulo 41. **_**Campeones**_

Al igual que ocurría cada jornada desde hacía tiempo, la comida llegó del cielo: una pata de jabalí recién cocinada que dos personas tendrían que compartir, junto a una barra de pan y dos botellas de agua. Eso debía durar todo el día a los prisioneros de aquel infierno, una plataforma de piedra caliente, no más grande que cualquiera de los templos zodiacales en el Santuario, rodeada de fuego fatuo. El azul de las llamas llenaba el este y el oeste, así como el norte y el sur, sin que fuera posible ver algo más que no fuera el descolorido firmamento. Así, el par solo se tenía el uno al otro, la comida que les llegaba y un par de cubos. Si tenían suerte, también les regalaban algo para el aseo.

El primero en despertar fue Ban, que no tuvo el menor reparo en ir a por el primer bocado sin despertar antes a su compañera de celda. Quien lo viera en el estado en el que se encontraba, empero, no lo culparía por ese animal comportamiento, nada tendría decir de los desesperados mordiscos que daba a la suculenta comida. Con el rostro avejentado, el cabello revuelto, una maraña gris que hacía de barba y unas prendas malolientes y desvaías cubriéndole en lugar del manto de bronce, Ban estaba peor que nunca. Y a un tiempo, por contradictorio que a él mismo le sonase, estaba al fin en paz.

—No puedo curar las heridas de tu alma —le había dicho el santo de Cerbero meses atrás, cuando la prisión no era ese lugar, sino el ruinoso castillo Heinstein. Tres comidas al día, espacio suficiente para asearse y pasear sin encontrarse con nadie, un clima normal, aire fresco. Todo eso parecía un sueño ahora—. Solo puedo impedir que crezca. Expulsaré la maldad que te consume, Ban. El precio serán algunos años de tu vida.

El santo de bronce sonrió al recordar aquello, un momento antes de dejar la mitad de la carne en el suelo y masticar los últimos trozos que le correspondían. Tosió, no por que siguiera doliéndole el alma, sino porque se estaba atragantando. Raudo, agarró la botella de agua y dio un largo sorbo; poco importaba que estuviera caliente, en un lugar así bien podría pensar en cada gota como el néctar de los dioses. Con todo, se contuvo, quedando todavía dos tercios de la botella cuando buscó el pan con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios? —maldijo al no encontrarlo.

—Algunos nos llaman perros del infierno, a mí y a mi hermano —dijo una joven tras él, una que rendía cuenta del pan con la misma avidez que él—. Pero no soy un demonio, soy Bianca de Can Mayor, miembro de la división Fénix.

Ban dejó escapar un gruñido, aceptando esa derrota. Dejó su botella en el suelo y se sentó, todavía dándole la espalda a la santa de plata. No necesitaba mirarla, pues ya compartían bastantes horas el día como para saber que estaba en un estado similar al suyo: el pelo negro, de flequillo recto y lacio, sin ni una sola hebra blanca cuando entraron allí, arrojados por un furibundo Fang de Cerbero, ahora estaba hecho un desastre; el cuerpo delgado, esbelto y perfumado, algo que la distinguía de cualquier otra santa en esta y las pasadas generaciones, iba cubierto con una holgada túnica de prisionera, de un gris claro en aquellas partes que no estaban oscurecidas por el uso continuo. El resultado de un trato lamentable para una mujer, como Bianca había argüido en alguna ocasión; del lado de Ban, nunca dirigió una mirada compasiva a la santa de Can Mayor, pues ella había sido artífice de la desgracia que compartían.

Los primeros cinco meses estuvieron bien, un encierro solitario en el castillo Heinstein. Si se obviaba el hecho de que la edificación estaba en ruinas y que no podía salir de la zona bajo ningún concepto, podía tomarse como unas vacaciones, cosa que Ban hacía en parte. Solo dos cuestiones le impedían dejarse llevar por la situación, facilitándole las cosas al improvisado sanador que resultó ser el santo de Cerbero: una era su hijo, el caballero negro de León Menor; la otra era Akasha, a quien había jurado cuidar y proteger a sus hermanos caídos en la batalla. El carcelero y sanador, Fang, lograba tranquilizarlo dándole buenas nuevas del exterior en todo momento, hasta que llegó Bianca y todo se fue al mismísimo demonio en solo tres días.

Que el Santuario obtuviera el ánfora de Atenea y la copia, solo retrasó el reparto de culpas, debiendo varios santos de oro tener audiencia con el Sumo Sacerdote. Shaula de Escorpio acusaba a Lucile de Leo de conspirar para liberar a Poseidón junto al tal Tritos de Neptuno. Garland de Tauro demandaba a Sneyder de Acuario por abuso de autoridad. Este último, sin molestarse en responder tal acusación, describió a la inconsciente santa de Virgo como un mal potencial que el Santuario debía erradicar. Ese había sido el mundo más allá de Heinstein, héroes tratándose los unos a los otros como villanos, siendo los subordinados de aquellos, ejecutores de órdenes que acaso no comprendían bien, las víctimas. De ese modo, todos los que estuviesen implicados en el intento de robo del ánfora de Atenea, se hallaban bajo vigilancia. La única razón por la que Ban no había sido trasladado al hospital en Bluegrad donde estaban la mayoría de santos de bronce y plata implicados, era de hecho el interés de Fang por curarlo, interés que fue mermado cuando una perra del infierno le dejó manco, en sentido espiritual, luego de probar toda argucia imaginable para que la dejaran salir de allí.

—¡Soy inocente! —reclamó Bianca de Can Mayor.

—¡Todos dicen lo mismo! —dijo Fang de Cerbero, por una vez de verdad cabreado.

Tras ese brevísimo juicio, se dictó la sentencia. Las bolas de hierro picudo que colgaban de las cadenas de Cerbero entrechocaron, generando un portal que devoró no solo a Bianca, sino también el cómplice que se había ganado en el último momento, Ban.

Así empezó un mes infernal para ambos, donde Ban tuvo tiempo de lamentar la decisión que había tomado. Estaba harto de estar encerrado y no hacer nada, por supuesto, pero eso no justificaba haberlo echado todo a perder por unas palabras bonitas. Desde entonces en adelante, cada vez que Bianca trataba de llevarlo a su terreno de nuevo, peleaban hasta la extenuación, marcándose el cuerpo con heridas y moratones que les garantizaban un dolorido despertar al día siguiente. Así pasó la primera semana, seguida de una segunda en la que se odiaron en silencio. A la tercera, no obstante, las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Ya no comían solo pan y agua, sino que recibían comida, ropa y medios para asearse siempre y cuando no causaran problemas. Ban retomó la terapia espiritual y Bianca, que no nació para la soledad, le confesó que tan agradable compañía se la debía a su querida hija y su subcomandante, Ishmael de Ballena.

—El bueno de Willy hizo público nuestro encuentro en Thalassa —dijo sin el menor pudor—. ¡Todo el Santuario sabe ahora que estaba en paños menores cuando Hipólita nos atacó! ¿No saben quedarse callados en la división Cisne?

—No todos pueden ser como los del Fénix y Andrómeda —apuntó Ban entonces, quien había servido en ambas divisiones—. En el ejército de Atenea hay de todo.

Así fue como empezaron a aceptarse, víctimas de una presunta injusticia, de la que Ban prefería escuchar antes que a hablar. No era tan necio como para atacar al Sumo Sacerdote, ni siquiera con palabras; mucho menos era la clase de padre que criticaría el buen juicio de su hija solo porque no había jugado a su favor. Por muchas veces que dedicara a Bianca un gesto de asentimiento, en su fuero interno sabía que Shaula de Escorpio buscaría lo mejor para él y los de la división Andrómeda, haciendo méritos que le aseguraran tener voz y voto en los asuntos del Santuario. Y que uno de esos méritos fuera cazar y traer al Santuario a la díscola santa de Can Mayor, sin duda era uno que hizo con gusto, si de verdad había intentado seducir a su subcomandante.

—Akasha ha despertado —anunció una voz ominosa que se oyó en todo el lugar. Ban miró al cielo y Bianca dejó de comer, quedando solo el extremo inferior de la barra—. Esta misma noche, cuando me despierte. ¡Tened buena tarde y portaros bien!

Nada más dijo Fang de Cerbero, de quien ni Ban ni Bianca dudaban que fuera capaz de haberse puesto a dormir en ese mismo momento. Al fin y al cabo, la prisión a la que los envió era una dimensión personal, que solo él podía abrir y cerrar. Una habilidad digna del custodio más perezoso del mundo, amigo de siestas y enemigo de la vigilancia constante. A un tiempo, los prisioneros dieron un largo suspiro. Pese a que el último par de semanas había sido más amigable, lleno de charlas intrascendentes, chanzas y pullas, ambos anhelaban la libertad. Deseaban hacer algo más allá de la infantil meta que era probar el primer bocado de la comida, quedándose con la mejor parte.

—Por fin nos largaremos de aquí —exclamó Bianca, aliviada, a la vez que tiraba lo que quedaba del pan a las llamas. Ban bufó, pero no volteó; las palabras de la santa de plata todavía no eran moduladas por la máscara—. Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

—En serio —dijo Bianca, acercándosele. Tan impúdica como siempre, lo abrazó desde atrás, pasándole los brazos por la cintura—. ¿Quieres alguna compensación? Entre las ojeras, la barba y esa cara de gruñón que tienes cada mañana, no pareces tú.

—Siempre he tenido esta cara de gruñón.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Bianca—. Eres el león de bronce.

—Un viejo león que atesora cada día que le queda. No puedes compensarme por haberme hecho perder este mes por un capricho.

—¡La libertad no es un capricho! —aseguró Bianca, clavando las uñas en la débil carne del león cautivo. La sangre bajó en silencio a la vez que la santa se acercaba al oído de Ban, hablándole ahora en susurros—: Claro que puedo compensarlo, solo cierra los ojos. No quisiera tener que matar al viejo león del Santuario.

xxx

La noche acaecía en la perdida región de Alemania que un día perteneció a los Heinstein. Frente a la colina, el santo de Cerbero levantaba los párpados con desgano, sintiendo sobre la cara el toque invisible de la luna llena. Al menos, eso pensó un momento antes de mirar a quien tenía enfrente.

Era alto y fornido sin resultar desproporcionado, vistiendo una armadura magnífica que no se pasaba de ostentosa, hecha de tal forma que las cuádruples hombreras, la coraza, el casco, las protecciones de la cintura y las extremidades parecían hechos de hielo. El rostro, en cambio, rezumaba una arrogancia que echaba por tierra esa imagen de dignidad que solo podía hallarse en tiempos pretéritos. Bajo la frente despejada, estaba la mirada de quien consideraba suyo todo cuanto veía, la mirada de un rey, como constataba la corona que le servía de casco y apartaba el cabello, echado atrás. Fang sintió que una vocecilla lo animaba a tomar en serio a aquel sujeto, pero otra le instaba a dejarle pasar. De cualquier forma, acabaría encerrado en la barrera, donde ya no estaban ni Ban ni Bianca. Así él podría dormir un rato más. Todavía no era medianoche.

—Mírame cuando te hablo, sirviente —ordenó el recién llegado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Fang contestó a las palabras altivas del hombre con un gran bostezo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, ¿por qué tenían que venir a molestarlo?

En el tiempo de reacción de un santo, tardó muchísimo en interpretar cómo los afilados rasgos de aquel rey de armadura cristalina se encendieron. Dijo un nombre —Bolverk— antes de darle un puñetazo en la quijada que lo hizo volar a las alturas. Allí reaccionó por fin, dolorido y tragando sangre, pudiendo ver cinco personajes más ocultos entre los árboles. Decidió el curso de acción durante una fracción de segundo, aprovechando la adrenalina que lo inundaba entonces; las cadenas, movidas por ese pensamiento, fueron hacia Bolverk mientras el santo de plata caía en picada.

Bolverk aceptó el desafío de frente. Ni se adelantó, ni hizo el menor intento de retroceder, sino que al vuelto atrapó la bola de hierro picudo que estaba por alcanzarle, aplastándola en el mismo momento en que hicieron contacto, para asombro de Fang.

xxx

La piedra en el infierno temblaba, como vibraban las llamas azules y el cielo. Ban despertó, sobresaltado un momento, para luego bajar la cabeza sobre el regazo de una mujer. Era suave, muy suave, pese a que los brazos que salían de la túnica que esta llevaba eran las de una auténtica guerrera, acaso más fuerte que él. No importaba, eso no hacía menos hermoso aquel oasis del que un miserable como él puede beber. Sediento, quiso adivinar lo que había bajo la túnica, las formas que no podía detectar si no se esforzaba, como si fuera un vulgar sátiro y no el león de bronce.

—Kushumai —susurró Ban, rompiéndose entonces el embrujo. Quien lo cuidaba no era la hermosa ninfa que lo amó, sino una mujer enmascarada.

Giró con brusquedad por la piedra para alejarse antes de ponerse de pie y alzar los puños hacia Bianca, a quien la confusión debía parecerle de lo más divertida. Como él, se puso en pie enseguida, solo que sustituyendo cautela por la más descarada picardía, y a pesar de ello, al verla, no pensaba en ella como una mujer deseable, sino como una guerrera de temer. Quería creer que no era solo por la máscara que llevaba, la cual no había servido con Ishmael, sino que él, Ban de León Menor, era a esas alturas lo bastante sensato como para no comportarse como un crío enamoradizo.

—Quedará entre tú y yo que me confundiste con ella —aseguró Bianca—. De momento, tenemos problemas más graves que encontrarle una nueva mamá a Shaula.

—Seguir el ejemplo de Lucile no te llevará a nada bueno —criticó Ban, con todo agradecido por la advertencia—. ¡Nuestros mantos!

Un perro de plata y un león de bronce cayeron del cielo. Prestos, los santos de Atenea encendieron sendos cosmos para que los mantos les cubrieran una vez más, luego de un mes de injusta separación. Al tiempo que esto ocurría, una mera fracción de segundo, la plataforma de piedra se fragmentó de extremo a extremo entre temblores cada vez más persistentes. Otras grietas aparecieron en el cielo, detrás de las llamas y el firmamento; la prisión de Cerbero se estaba derrumbando por alguna razón. Los prisioneros no podían hacer otra cosa que apartarse de los trozos que iban cayendo a las llamas.

—¿Abajo? —sugirió Bianca, soltando luego un sonido lastimero al ver cómo la carne y lo que quedaba de las botellas de agua caía junto a un buen trozo de piedra.

—Abajo está el infierno —espetó Ban, el viejo león—. Nosotros somos santos de Atenea. El cielo estrellado es nuestro hogar.

Nada debió objetar Bianca a aquella declaración, pues como el santo de bronce, la santa de plata ascendió hacia arriba de un gran salto, dejando atrás nada más que un gran torrente azulado que les persiguió hasta la misma salida.

xxx

Los santos de Can Mayor y León Menor no aparecieron frente al castillo, sino en un punto en el cielo desde el que podían observarlo a vista de pájaro. Un hombre de extraña armadura sobre mallas azules pisoteaba el rostro de Fang, hundido en la tierra; cerca de él, cinco presencias no más amigables que aquel sujeto esperaban alguna señal.

—_Bolverk_ —oyeron en sus mentes Ban y Bianca—. _Es el duodécimo Campeón del Hades, Bolverk. ¡Tened cuidado!_

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento, pero Ban prefirió pensar que el santo de Cerbero se estaba ahorrando esfuerzos innecesarios. Alguien como él no podía morir de esa forma. Ningún santo de Atenea debería morir en tales circunstancias. Las cosas habían cambiado. Seguro de la certeza en esa creencia, compartió una mirada con Bianca, temible con la máscara puesta y el manto de plata cubriéndole. La santa movió la cabeza en un extraño gesto de asentimiento. Atacarían los dos a la vez.

A toda velocidad, como estelas hipersónicas partiendo la atmósfera, Ban y Bianca cayeron sobre Bolverk listos para dar un golpe decisivo, pero a un metro de aquel, se desviaron y acabaron golpeando la tierra, formando sendos cráteres.

El santo de León Menor miró el entorno sorprendido. No había barrera alrededor de Bolverk, este ni siquiera los miraba, seguía pisoteando la cabeza del santo de Cerbero, en cuya cara había marcado a fuego la marca de una bota. ¿Era posible que los hubiese rechazado con solo manifestar su cosmos? Sí, si las palabras de Fang eran ciertas, él era el Campeón del Hades que había vencido a su hija y sometido una Abominación, convirtiéndola en un arma. Alguien así no tenía que prestar atención a un par de hormigas. Podía aplastarlos tanto con intención como dando un paseo.

—¿Vosotros vais a escucharme? —dijo el hombre, alzando del pelo al santo de Cerbero. Para Ban fue duro ver en ese estado al curandero, con la cara bañada en sangre y el lado derecho quemado de tal forma que no podía dormir—. Yo soy Bolverk, hijo del oso Bor, Señor del Invierno e indiscutible rey de Bluegrad. Mis espaldas las cuidan los lobos Gerki y Freki, mis consejeros son los cuervos Hugin y Munin, mi palacio es el mundo y el cielo es mi techo. Mi diestra es la _Espada de la Victoria_, que a todo rival derrota, mi mano izquierda el _Martillo de los Dioses_, que todo en el mundo lo aplasta. Te cuento esto a ti, viejo león, aunque hasta el último de mis súbditos debería saber con quién trata antes de hablar. Te lo digo también a ti, argéntea perra que miras ansiosa mi espalda impenetrable, para que no cometas el error del can tricéfalo.

Al término de la presentación, Bolverk arrojó el cuerpo de Fang como haría con un cadáver, pese a que este todavía balbuceaba preguntas que debió hacer mucho antes. Más allá del rostro herido, el manto de Cerbero estaba intacto. Solo las bolas picudas al final de las cadenas fueron destruidas, lo que explicaba la liberación de Bianca y Ban.

—Llevas un año en esta tierra, como sea que te llames. ¿Por qué atacar ahora al Santuario? —dijo el santo de León Menor—. ¿Es por venganza?

—Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes —contestó Bolverk—. Los santos de Atenea en el Olimpo, celebrados como héroes y dioses. Yo restableciendo el imperio de Bluegrad, desde esta región en la que fundé el último de mis asentimientos, hasta donde mi padre y otros siete fundaron la Ciudad Azul en la que nací.

—Así que eres el primer guerrero azul —constató Ban, quien se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario sobre los aires de dios que se estaba dando. Si era un Campeón del Hades, no podía ser un dios, ni siquiera uno que no fuera adorado por los griegos.

—Ese es el término correcto en esta era, uno de los errores de mi endeble descendencia que estoy preparado para corregir. Cuando acabe y esté sentado en el trono de Bluegrad, el mundo volverá a ser regido por los ocho Aesir. Si el Santuario me apoya, esto sucederá sin violencia, como manda la época en la que el destino me hizo renacer. Si no, significará que este mundo me rechaza y deberá ser destruido para dar paso a uno mejor. El mundo de la era mitológica, donde los hombres eran temerosos de los dioses.

Ban tensó la mandíbula para contenerse. No porque considerara un auténtico disparate lo que Bolverk proponía, sino porque estaba seguro de que ansiaba una respuesta negativa. Pero él no podía hacer algo que pusiera en peligro al Santuario, no cuando no tenía una razón de peso. Las heridas de Fang podían tratarse en la Fuente de Atenea. Y dudaba que alguien como él siquiera pensase en el orgullo herido.

—Eres el segundo Campeón del Hades que aparece con esas pretensiones —soltó Bianca de pronto, acaso siendo menos racional que el viejo león. No quitaba la vista de encima del dolorido Fang, con la expresión oculta bajo la máscara.

La mano izquierda de Bolverk se cerró hasta formar un puño blanco, un martillo.

—Si vuelves a compararme con el hijo de Piotr, mujer, horadaré la tierra con tus huesos. El respeto que siento por el Santuario es lo único que me impide despojarte de esa armadura que siendo mujer insultas al vestirla.

—Me temo que no tengo autoridad para… —empezó a decir Ban.

—Es un manto sagrado, no una armadura —le interrumpió Bianca.

Las palabras fueron dichas sin que el santo de León Menor pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Miró a Bolverk, un rey arrogante con suficiente poder para respaldar cualquier pretensión, esperaba poder distraerlo, sonsacarle toda la información posible antes de huir junto a Fang y Bianca, pero el primer Señor del Invierno desapareció de su vista.

Estaba enfrente de Bianca, la cual trataba sin éxito de hablar mientras regueros de sangre le bajaban por el mentón. Bolverk le había clavado la mano derecha en el estómago, hiriéndola en el espacio de un instante. Y disfrutaba con ello. Sin siquiera mirar a Ban, que era repelido una y otra vez por el vasto cosmos de aquel hombre, sostuvo los pelos de la santa de plata para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ninguna mujer volverá a poner en duda mi autoridad —aseguró Bolverk, sacando la mano del estómago y soltando a Bianca, quien tuvo que usar las dos manos para no caer de bruces al suelo—. El único papel que puedes jugar en esto es ser mi botín.

Un grito de guerra sonó a la espalda del confiado Campeón, se trataba de Ban, quien expulsando todo el cosmos que había acumulado en estos seis meses, ejecutó la nueva versión de _Nemea_. Una barrera, fina como la piel, que le protegía absorbiendo los ataques del enemigo, sin negarle el movimiento. Con semejante defensa cargó contra Bolverk. Este, lejos de preocuparse, lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada en la cara. _Nemea_ fue disipada por un frío glacial antes del primer contacto, de modo que el primer golpe dejó sin aire al santo de bronce, una fracción de segundo antes de que la patada le partiera la nariz y le hiciera rodar al suelo hasta donde estaba Fang, mirándole con ojos temblorosos. Cuando trató de levantarse, no fue capaz.

Por tercera vez en aquel día, Ban abrió los ojos, aunque no creía haber estado dormido mucho tiempo esta vez. Pudieron ser segundos, incluso, ya que solo la presencia de un hombre de piel morena y armadura escamada diferenciaba el escenario del último que recordaba. Trató de nuevo de levantarse mientras aquel recién llegado se atrevía a reclamar a Bolverk. Nada sorprendente, si se tenía en cuenta que portaba la lanza de Crisaor, que vestía como el general marino del Océano Índico.

—Yo también fui rey, Deríades1 de Hidaspes2 —dijo el presunto general marino—. Ahora no lo soy en hechos, como tampoco tú lo eres, mas confío en que así como yo puedo ver nobleza en tu alma, tú la veas en la mía.

—Rey de la India —apuntó Bolverk, acaso queriendo recordar la jerarquía de ambos. Sus ojos no lo miraban a él, sino a Bianca—. ¿Cuál de mis actos pretendes denunciar?

—El deshonor al que sometes a guerreros que te enfrentaron sin miedo en sus corazones —dijo de Deríades, señalando a la herida Bianca con la lanza dorada. Luego, apuntando a Ban, ya de pie, y el delirante Fang, añadió—: El inicio de una guerra sin mediar declaración. Una guerra que dices no desear.

—¿Qué hombre no desea la guerra? ¿Tal vez el mismo que prefiere defender a una mujer antes que a su señor? Yo no me desvío ante la piedra en el camino. ¡La aparto!

Bolverk dio un paso al frente, Deríades no retrocedió. La punta de la lanza dorada y el canto de la mano blanca, _Espada de la Victoria_, estuvieron a punto de chocar cuando ambos se detuvieron en pleno movimiento, como insectos congelados en ámbar.

Entre los contendientes apareció un telquín, semejante solo en parte al que Lesath y Emil describieron. Era una túnica vieja cubriendo un cuerpo hecho de bruma, con dos orbes dorados flotando sobre un yelmo unido a la capucha. De tan extraño ser salía un brazo que quedaba delimitado por el rielar del aire y la luz titilante, en perpetua distorsión del espacio hasta que llegaba a unos dedos inmateriales que por alguna razón inexplicable podían sostener un bastón de madera más largo que el mago.

—El Santuario nos ve —dijo el telquín de portentosa voz, temblando a la vez todo en el lugar. La sangre dejó de manar de las heridas de Bianca y Ban, el santo de Cerbero dejó de dar muestras del dolor que sin duda sentía aún. También el viento cayó, temiendo importunarle—. Revela tus intenciones, Bolverk, hijo de Bor.

Para sorpresa de Ban, el primer Señor del Invierno no miró con odio a quien le daba órdenes, sino que inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Deríades, en cambio, mantuvo la posición, tal vez seguro de que había actuado bien y que no tenía por qué disculparse.

—Este es Deríades de Crisaor —anunció Bolverk, mirando al estupefacto Ban—. Antiguo general del Océano Índico y elegido del río Hidaspes, renació en esta tierra como el Campeón de Flegetonte, Portador de la Ira. Él dirigirá mis ejércitos.

Nuevos pasos se oyeron, apareciendo los tres que habían esperado fuera y hasta ahora no habían decidido intervenir. Ban no pudo reconocer a ninguno. Un guerrero azul semejante a Lesath, con la salvedad de que iba bien aseado y el pelo era más oscuro; un hombre bien abrigado, inmenso en más de un sentido, que miraba a Bianca tras unas gafas onduladas, extrañas en una situación así. La tercera era la más estrafalaria de todos los reunidos en el lugar, pues a excepción de la guadaña que agarraba con ambas manos, por detrás de la espalda, no llevaba ninguna clase de arma o protección. Es más, vestía como si estuviese a punto de dirigir un número de magia, con el traje de una circense, zapatitos y un sombrero de copa ladeado sobre los largos y revueltos cabellos, teñidos de azul. La cara con la que miraba todo, brillando de emoción y deformada por una enorme sonrisa, era la guinda en el pastel de la extrañeza.

—Los dos primeros tienen una historia en esta época —explicó Bolverk—, el más joven se hizo llamar Ignis, el mayor, Terra. En el pasado, apoyaron el deseo de Alexer por sentarse en el trono de Bluegrad, un error que he sabido perdonarles, ya que supieron corregirse a tiempo. Para empezar, me revelaron quienes eran. El primero será el capitán de la guardia, mientras que quien pudo haber sido rey tendrá el honor de ser mi consejero. Uno de ellos está llamado a ser Campeón del Aqueronte, Portador del Dolor.

Aun antes de que terminara las presentaciones, Ban ya entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Estaba viendo a los Campeones del Hades que no habían sido localizados, como Alexer, Aqua y Mithos, o derrotados, como Jaki y aquel al que su hija eliminó.

—Y yo soy Casandra —dijo la chica de la guadaña—. Juez, jurado y verdugo.

—Pues para ella el futuro no tiene secretos —dijo Bolverk, consintiendo la interrupción—. Ya que Medea no pudo renacer en este mundo para ser mi reina consorte, cederé en esta mujer el honor de ser Campeona de Leteo, Portadora del Olvido. Y yo, Bolverk, Campeón de Cocito, Portador de las Lamentaciones, soy el rey al que esta corte ha jurado fidelidad. ¡Desde este castillo gobernaré los destinos de todos los hombres bajo el auspicio de Damon de los telquines, Portador de la Memoria!

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Parece que el carnet de avatar de dios olímpico caduca a partir de cierta edad. Esperemos que Adrien Solo sea un buen Poseidón y no nos mate a todos.

Es la segunda vez que lo menciono, y sí, es guiño a SSO. ¿Lo llegaremos a ver?

Me lo llegué a plantear mientras escribía esta historia. De todos los posibles acontecimientos que pueden surgir de la Ley de las Máscaras, ¿alguna habría enseñado el rostro a modo de amenaza? Seguramente no, pero Akasha sí que lo hizo. ¿Quién lo habría dicho después de esa tensa escena en la limusina de Julian Solo?

Otro misterio más que se resuelve. Poco a poco conocemos más del pasado de nuestro asistente, Azrael, que no siempre estuvo en el bando del Santuario.

¡El chiste se tenía que decir y se dijo! Pero sí, aquí hay un misterio nuevo.

Solo se me ocurren dos personas lo bastante listas e inmortales como para traer pizza a este rincón dejado de la mano de los dioses. ¡La pizzería de Lelouch y C.C.! Y sí, muy tacaño, porque Munin es claro al decirnos que el líder de Hybris no es pobre.

1 Rey indio que derrotó Dioniso cuando era semidiós.

2 Dios río de la India que apoyaba al rey.


	54. Urano 3

**Capítulo 42. **_**Caballero blanco**_

Tanto Ban como Bianca evitaron realizar cualquier movimiento en falso, a pesar de las heridas. Hasta el santo de Cerbero, acaso bendecido por la diosa con un momento de lucidez, calló el dolor que le recorría la cara entera y mantuvo la vista fija en la corte de aquel rey de tiempos pretéritos. El general marino Deríades, el telquín Damon, la vidente Casandra y los guerreros azules Ignis y Terra, todos Campeones de Hades, todos poseedores de un poder para el que ninguno de los tres santos de Atenea estaba preparado. ¿Esperaba Bolverk que tan innecesaria exhibición de fuerza para quienes había derrotado él solo los llevaría a consentir la alianza que anhelaba? ¿O en cambio preveía la obvia negativa, que le permitiría una guerra abierta con el Santuario?

El viejo león de bronce, sin poder leer una respuesta en la expresión de Bolverk, primer guerrero azul y autoproclamado Aesir, se conformó con mantenerle la mirada.

—Tres días —terminó diciendo el rey—. Daré tres días al Sumo Sacerdote para que me dé una respuesta. Por supuesto, los tres seréis mis… invitados hasta que eso ocurra.

Tal último apunte lo realizó solo después de mirar a Deríades de reojo, quien asintió, conforme. El resto de la corte no mostró el menor interés por los santos.

—_Puedo sacarnos de aquí_ —oyó Ban en su cabeza.

—_A menos que puedas moverte a la velocidad de la luz, no, no puedes, Bianca_ —replicó Ban, confiando en que nadie allí pudiera leer mentes—. _Desde luego, no cargando con Fang y conmigo. Todavía resiento los golpes de ese bastardo. _

—_Existen modos de viajar más rápido que la luz._

—_¿Teletransporte?_

Antes de que Bianca pudiera explicarse, una poderosa presencia obligó a Ban a mirar el cielo, desde donde una lluvia de haces luminosos caía inclemente sobre la tierra.

Fue instantáneo. Desde la perspectiva del viejo león, aquello no era distinto de escuchar el sonido del trueno cuando el relámpago ya ha ocurrido. Cada rayo, brillante y ardiente como el sol, cayó donde se hallaba un Campeón de Hades, cubriéndoles el cuerpo por entero y hundiendo el suelo en hondos y humeantes cráteres. Durante ese breve momento en el que la noche se tornó en un día caluroso, Bianca desapareció, esfumándose en la enorme sombra canina que proyectaba contra el suelo. Luego, los Campeones del Hades empezaron a salir, varios de ellos maldiciendo a Casandra.

—Saber todo lo que va a ocurrir le resta emoción a la vida —dijo la vidente con una amplia sonrisa. Lo único que denotaba algún esfuerzo era la mano aferrada al mango de la guadaña, cuya hoja pendía sobre su sombrero—. Algún día lo entenderéis.

Era sorprendente. Aquella chica no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño, como si en lugar de resistir el ataque, este nunca la hubiese alcanzado. El silencioso telquín y Terra también estaban intactos, mientras que Ignis salía del cráter con heridas en el pecho, descubierto al haber sido desintegrada la coraza por completo. Y no era el único en dar muestras de haber recibido el ataque de lleno. Pese a que por la fuerza que poseían y la solidez de sus armaduras, Deríades y Bolverk salían de los cráteres sin daños, era fácil notar el poder y el calor al que tuvieron que resistirse, emergiendo volutas de humo del sobrecalentado metal. ¿A qué podía deberse la indemnidad de los primeros tres? Ban estaba tentado de averiguarlo cuando se percató de que alguien faltaba.

—¿Tus compañeros te han abandonado, eh? —dijo Bolverk, mirando a un tiempo al santo de bronce y el lugar donde debía hallarse Fang de Cerbero—. Cuando un hombre es tan viejo que no puede seguir el ritmo a los heridos, deja de ser un hombre.

El rey caminaba hacia Ban con el brazo extendido hacia abajo, afilado como una espada. Al tiempo, el santo de bronce se alistó para la batalla.

—Si esperas que caiga sin luchar…

—No soy yo quien ha empezado las hostilidades. ¿Cierto, Casandra?

—Todavía no —contestó esta, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bolverk se detuvo en seco y miró a los miembros de su corte. Todos estaban quietos, sin dedicar ni una sola chispa de hostilidad al santo de León Menor. Al girar de nuevo hacia este, el primer guerrero azul detectó una presencia que pronto se hizo visible más atrás. Un hombre de largos cabellos, de un rubio castaño, venía a paso tranquilo, resonando el metal de la armadura que lo cubría con cada movimiento. Para probar al recién llegado, arrojó sobre él una ventisca fría lo bastante potente como para despedazar a todo un batallón de soldados. Tan solo logró mecer la capa del sujeto, revelando que no se trataba de un santo de bronce, de plata o de oro. Ni siquiera un caballero negro.

—Más bien todo lo contrario —gruñó Bolverk.

Estremeciéndose de frío por haber sido víctima indirecta de la ventisca conjurada por Bolverk, Ban miró hacia el costado, donde ya podía ver a Orestes de la Corona Boreal. Si se tenía en cuenta que llevaba trece años siendo una estatua en la periferia del Santuario, lucía muy vivo, pese a la imperturbable serenidad con la que encaraba a los Campeones del Hades. De inmediato, en un impulso de lucidez, Ban entendió dos cosas: él era el responsable del ataque y no pensaba mantener una lucha prolongada, solo asegurarle una vía de escape sin poner por ello en riesgo la seguridad del Santuario.

«Muy propio del hombre que quiso usar a un dios para colmar sus ambiciones —reflexionó Ban, acumulando fuerzas para actuar en el momento apropiado.»

Tan pronto intercambiaron miradas, así fuera de soslayo, Orestes pudo leer en el santo de bronce que este entendía la situación, por lo que no retuvo más tiempo la atención en él, sino que la dirigió hacia aquellos perros sacados del infierno.

—Perros de Caronte —bramó Orestes, ofendiendo a al menos tres de ellos. El primero, de piel oscura, le apuntó con la lanza de Crisaor, debiendo ser el que lo miraba con más odio, un guerrero azul al que había herido en el pecho, quien lo detuviera de hacer una locura. El tercero, por supuesto, era Bolverk, hijo de Bor, primer santo de Osa Mayor, imposiblemente joven—. Soy yo quien os ha atacado y quien pretende devolveros al lugar al que pertenecéis, Orestes de la Corona Boreal, leal siervo del más poderoso hijo de Zeus y enemigo de todos aquellos que sirven a los Astra Planeta.

Airado, mas lo bastante tranquilo como para que nadie debiera evitar que se lanzara al ataque, Deríades de Hidaspes golpeó el suelo con la lanza y dijo:

—Es la segunda vez que me ofendes en esta noche, desconocido, pues nada le dice el nombre de Orestes a quien gobernando la India enfrentó a otro poderoso hijo de Zeus, el semidiós Dioniso. Y tampoco el de Caronte, si es que no hablas de aquel mendigo que sobre una barca destartalada saquea incluso a los muertos. Retira tu ofensa, si no quieres que sea yo quien retire del vientre tus entrañas, emponzoñadas de orgullo e impiedad.

Por un segundo, Orestes alzó una ceja, tentado a creerle.

—Nada tiene que ver Ignis con Caronte de Plutón —dijo el guerrero azul al que había herido—. Solo a Atenea debo mi lealtad.

Frente a aquel nombre, Orestes se puso en guardia, mientras que Bolverk alzaba la mano, atrayendo la atención de toda la corte. Solo Damon siguió mirando al recién llegado, con intenciones ocultas bajo el velo de niebla que era su rostro.

—Matadlo —ordenó sin más, bajando la mano como si esta fuera una espada. Y así actuó, pues desde el brazo emergió un gran arco de energía que partía tierra y aire en su rapidísimo avance hacia el caballero, que se recubrió con un aura espiral.

Deríades, Casandra e Ignis cargaron al tiempo del ataque de su rey, los primeros con las armas que portaban, una lanza dorada como el sol y una guadaña que encarnaba los misterios de una noche sin luna, mientras que Ignis atacó con los puños, como un santo de Atenea, más o menos. El sexto sentido de Orestes le permitía ver cosas que serían invisibles para el resto de los humanos, como los ocho brazos que salían de la espalda de aquel guerrero azul, una primitiva versión de la telequinesis del pueblo de Mu. Mientras que los lances de Bolverk, Deríades y Casandra fueron de frente, buscando todos atravesarle el corazón, las extremidades extra de Ignis buscaron desestabilizarlo, golpeándole en las piernas, el costado, la cabeza y el cuello. Ocho puñetazos simultáneos a la velocidad de la luz, dignos de un santo de oro. Todos fueron repelidos, sin llegar a tocar un centímetro de piel o metal. Lo mismo sucedió con la lanza y la guadaña, que se desviaron a los lados, así como la _Espada de la Victoria_, que se dispersó tras él en forma de un millar de luces.

—Si queréis superar mi _Manto Solar_, tendréis que dejar de subestimarme —aseguró Orestes, sorprendiendo a tres de los atacantes. La circense de pelo azulado se alejó del combate encogiéndose de hombros, como diciéndole que lo intentó—. En mi orden, despertar el Séptimo Sentido es como el primer paso de un bebé.

La última palabra fue el preludio de un portentoso ataque que esta vez vieron venir el rey y sus guerreros. Bolverk, Deríades e Ignis acometieron contra el inmóvil enemigo, del que miles y miles de haces de ardiente luz emergían sin descanso.

En cuanto al resto de la corte, permanecía apartada, sin molestarse en lidiar de forma activa contra los ataques que les llegaban. Casandra los esquivaba todos en una danza alocada llena de movimientos exagerados, mientras que Terra y Damon veían inmutables cómo cada haz de luz que les impactaba desaparecía en ellos, como si fuesen engullidos por un portal dimensional. Ban, rodeado por aquellos seres excepcionales, decidió aprovechar la posición de rehén para reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible, pues presentía que no tendría mucho tiempo.

—_Betelgeuse_ no será suficiente contra él —dijo Terra, acomodándose las gafas. En las lentes quedaba reflejado cómo Orestes esquivaba los envites de Deríades y Bolverk, sin dejar de disparar aquellos haces de luz en todas direcciones, en especial contra Ignis, el eslabón débil del trío—. De nada sirven ocho brazos invisibles si tu enemigo los ve.

—¡No se quedará mucho tiempo! —exclamó Casandra dando un salto. Un rayo de luz rasgó el borde de la falda, fallando por muy poco—. Perdona, Terra.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Ese tal Orestes tiene razón, vislumbrar el Séptimo Sentido son los primeros pasos de un bebé para gente como el rey y Deríades. ¡Es un milagro que Ignis pueda seguirles el paso siendo tan solo un santo de…!

Pero la disculpa de Casandra no tenía nada que ver con lo que Terra creía. La videntes, acaso aburrida de lidiar con aquellos ataques incesantes, se arrojó sobre su amplio vientre como una doncella enamorada, terminando con dos terceras partes del cuerpo en el interior. Solo el pecho, los hombros y la cabeza, a la que el sombrero de copa se negaba a abandonar, podían verse sobre el pecho de Terra.

«No crea portales dimensionales, como el Sumo Sacerdote. Él mismo es uno —reflexionó Ban—. Y el otro…»

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para entender lo que ocurría con Damon, el extraño telquín que se le antojaba un peligro aún mayor que el rey Bolverk. En nada ayudaba a ello el parloteo entre Casandra y Terra, distractor a más no poder, por lo que al final solo pudo especular que aquel ser reducía a la nada los haces de luz con una sola mirada, en el corto lapso de tiempo en el que un santo de oro podría actuar. De esa forma se había librado de la lluvia de fuego con la que inició aquel combate, Terra se había aprovechado de las extrañas características de su cuerpo y Casandra…

—¡Orestes, ten cuidado con la guadaña! —gritó la vidente, fingiendo una voz grave que a duras penas se compararía con la de Ban cuando era un niño—. Oh, lo siento. ¿Ibas a decirlo tú, viejo león? ¡Sería demasiado tarde para eso!

Ban dedicó un gruñido a aquella mujer y luego se centró en el combate, percibiendo detalles que había dejado pasar en un principio. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Para él, solo era posible ver a los oponentes cuando estaban estáticos. Combatían a una velocidad que sus reflejos no podían seguir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero ahora que sabía lo que debía buscar, le resultó fácil ver los hilos de sangre descendían bajo la armadura, todavía intacta gracias a la protección del _Manto Solar_. De algún modo, la guadaña podía pasar a través de aquella protección y del metal, cortando la carne de un hombre con la misma facilidad que si estuviera desprotegida. ¿Un corte dimensional?

—¡Sal de mi cuerpo! —exclamaba Terra.

—Quiero ver las tierras de quien pudo haber sido rey. Bueno, ya las he visto, pero quiero verlas dos veces —se explicó Casandra mientras terminaba de entrar en el portal dimensional que era el cuerpo de Terra. Antes de desaparecer, empero, dio una última advertencia—: ¡Tápate los oídos!

—¿Qué? ¿Los oídos?

Terra empezó a mirar en todas direcciones. Aun los combatientes detuvieron la batalla por breves segundos. Solo Ban disfrutó de aquel momento de tensión.

—En verdad creía que esa perra pensaba dejarme a mi suerte.

—Eso es lo que suele pasar con… —Terra se interrumpió a media frase. Algo oscuro apareció de la nada y devoró de un solo bocado al vejestorio con la sonrisa más perturbadora que había visto nunca. Ban de León Menor, el hombre que sobrevivió a dos suaves golpes de nadie menos que Bolverk, estaba ahora en el estómago de un can del infierno—. ¡Que Marte me fulmine! ¿Qué demonios es esa perra?

—El botín del rey.

La criatura, reaccionando a la voz de Terra, habló con el mismo timbre la santa de Can Mayor, un instante antes de soltar un aullido terrible, acaso venido del mismo Tártaro. El miedo llenó por entero el cuerpo de Terra, paralizándole el tiempo suficiente para que Bianca saliera corriendo hacia el bosque, donde su presencia desapareció.

—Medio humano, pero humano a fin de cuentas —fue lo único que dijo Damon al respecto. Aun después de que el hechizo del can infernal desapareciera, Terra no logró reunir valor suficiente como para replicarle. No a él.

xxx

Fue el más castigado por la batalla con Orestes quien buscó perseguir al enorme can de sombras que huía llevando consigo a los santos de Cerbero y León Menor. Pese al estado en el que estaba, con una docena de quemaduras en el pecho, Ignis habría podido alcanzarla de no ser porque el siervo del Hijo desató sobre él una nueva lluvia de rayos luminosos, dejándole en la espalda otras doce marcas ardientes que le hicieron aullar como la fiera que pretendía cazar. El guerrero azul cayó al suelo apenas avanzando diez pasos, con el cuerpo rojo y humeante. Los dientes, apretados, impedían que saliera de la boca del Campeón del Hades una nueva muestra de dolor, de debilidad.

Deríades hizo amago de ir en pos de Bianca, mas Bolverk le indicó con un gesto que no era necesario. Por supuesto, alguien como ella y los otros dos santos no eran lo bastante importantes como para dar la espalda a un enemigo tan implacable como fuerte. No obstante, el general marino se acercó a aquel, decidido a apoyar a su compañero.

—Enorgulleceos, perro de Caronte —dijo Orestes, respondiendo el gruñido que soltó Ignis con una fuerte patada en el costado. El sonido de huesos rompiéndose y un cuerpo rodando por la tierra acompañó el resto de su halago—. No cualquiera puede recibir mi _Resplandor _sin protección y contarlo. Aguantar veinticuatro, no, veinticinco de sesenta mil no está nada mal para un perro como vos.

Perro. Al son de aquella palabra, que Orestes pronunciaba con espacial énfasis, Ignis se puso de pie de un salto y alzó la guardia, siendo claro que no pensaba rendirse.

—¿Cómo puede un guerrero como tú menospreciar a quienes dan todo en la batalla? —intervino Deríades, que ya se había acercado al par.

—Ya os lo he dicho, soy el leal siervo del Hijo —contestó Orestes, sin añadir la anterior floritura. Miraba por igual a su actual oponente y a Deríades—. Quienes no sirven al Hijo de algún modo, ni siquiera los considero guerreros.

Con tal bravata, esperaba provocar a Ignis, para que diera un mal paso y poder librar al mundo de al menos un enemigo en esa misión de rescate. Pero quien se encendió con una ira divina fue el que vestía las escamas del Océano Índico. Deríades corrió hacia él sin truco alguno, como un caballero medieval en una justa. Sopesó por un momento la posibilidad de corresponderle, hasta que lo tuvo a tiro y recordó que él no poseía nada, todo cuanto era lo había arrojado al altar de un dios innominado, el único entre los inmortales que lo escuchó en el momento de mayor angustia. Eso incluía el honor del guerrero que fue, la dignidad del rey que pudo llegar a ser.

«Soy el caballero de la Corona Boreal. Nada más, nada menos.»

Ejecutó el _Resplandor_ de improviso, de nuevo surgiendo miles y miles de rayos de luz que habrían de destrozar por completo a Deríades, aquel necio que ni tan siquiera hizo el intento de retroceder o bloquear los ataques. ¡Hasta Ignis, el orgulloso guerrero azul, se había alejado a tiempo! El general marino llegó a medio metro de él y alzó la lanza dorada, acaso pretendiendo usar la hoja como la espada del gigante Crisaor, hijo de Poseidón. En ese momento, algo impulsó a Orestes a mirar más allá.

Bolverk ni siquiera se había movido. Eso era aviso suficiente. El siervo del Hijo, a un mismo tiempo, dio los pocos pasos hacia atrás que podía y alzó el _Manto Solar_, mientras Deríades daba un corte vertical con la lanza que hizo cimbrar toda la tierra. El _Resplandor_ fue anulado antes de tocar el general marino, extintas los ardientes haces de luz que partían de la armadura de Orestes por un frío sobrenatural, proveniente del mismo Cocito, que cubrió de hielo toda aquella tierra mil veces horadada por su fuego estelar. Aquello impidió que Deríades de Hidaspes sufriera el menor rasguño pese a atacar de frente, pero el caballero de la Corona Boreal no tuvo tanta suerte.

—¿Qué soy, si no un guerrero? —preguntó Deríades, al tiempo que el casco roto de Orestes caía al suelo, manchado de sangre—. ¿Qué es el hombre que ha herido al peón de un bastardo olímpico? ¡Res…!

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar. Movido por una ira repentina que no era suya, tomó con una mano la lanza dorada y usó la otra para golpear a aquel blasfemo de oscura piel, deteniéndose el puño a un centímetro de la nariz de Deríades.

La mano de Bolverk pendía a igual distancia de su cuello. La _Espada de la Victoria_.

—¿No puedes invocar el _Manto Solar_ una vez ha sido superado? —cuestionó el autoproclamado rey, en cuya expresión todavía perduraba el orgullo que sintió cuando su más capaz aliado atravesó por igual la poderosa barrera y el metal y la piel que protegía, de un solo golpe—. ¿O es que mi poder, nacido en el frío norte, basta para apagar para siempre las llamas del sol? No, olvida eso, lo que de verdad quiero preguntarte es por qué desaprovechaste uno de tus ataques. Ignis te estaba dando la espalda, era más que posible acertarle en el corazón y a pesar de eso, solo doce fracciones de tu _Resplandor_ lo golpearon, una fue más allá. Hacia ese Fenrir.

—Solo era una santa de plata —corrigió Deríades, apartando con brusquedad la lanza que todavía Orestes sostenía. Pero no se alejó, seguía mirando el puño, desafiante.

—_El Hilo de Ariadna_ —dijo el ahora rehén de los Campeones del Hades.

Bolverk intercambió con Deríades una mirada de extrañeza.

—Ariadna era una princesa cretense, ayudó a Teseo a sobrevivir al laberinto usando un hilo, siendo abandonada por el héroe más adelante —explicó Orestes con una tranquilidad que a las claras incomodaba a sus captores—. Se dice que el divinizado Dioniso se enamoró de ella y la trajo al Olimpo, incluso le dio una corona que acabó iluminando los cielos de los hombres como una constelación.

—Esto no me gusta —se atrevió a decir Ignis, importándole poco que los otros dos se lo reprocharan como un acto de cobardía—. Oculta algo.

—¿A dónde fue ese hilo de cosmos? —preguntó Deríades.

—Hacia las sombras —dijo enseguida Bolverk.

—En las sombras se ocultan cosas —convino Orestes—. Y también en los laberintos.

De repente, la armadura de la Corona Boreal brilló con una luz que no quemaba, alejando sin embargo tanto a Bolverk como Deríades, quienes por instinto se taparon los ojos. Tarde, por supuesto; solo Ignis había sido lo bastante sensato para alejarse antes, y ni siquiera él estuvo a salvo de la más temible técnica de Orestes. La luz, omnipresente, bañó aquel terreno invernal, entrando por las retinas de todos los Campeones del Hades.

Un segundo tan valioso como breve fue lo que necesitó Orestes para marcharse. En circunstancias normales, aprovecharía la parálisis de los cuatro enemigos, inmersos en el _Laberinto de Minos_, para ejecutarlos, pero no veía ni rastro de la vidente y era del todo claro que el telquín no había caído en su técnica, pues a cada paso que daba, así fuera para el resto del mundo una estela de luz capaz de recorrer siete veces y media el planeta entero, él lo seguía con los dos orbes brillantes que tenía por ojos. Sin hacer nada, pues no suponía un peligro para él. Nada podía suponer un peligro para algo así.

Desapareció del lugar con ese funesto pensamiento, sin que nadie lo persiguiera.

xxx

La batalla librada en Alemania no fue lo bastante corta como para pasar desapercibida a quienes habían trascendido los primeros seis sentidos. Aun al otro lado del mundo, en el patio de un hospital en Bluegrad, Akasha reconoció el cosmos de quien había rescatado a Ban, Bianca y el santo de Cerbero, carcelero de los dos primeros. ¿Y cómo no podría reconocer al hombre que había cambiado para siempre el destino del Santuario? Sin poder evitarlo, susurró su nombre, cargado de un cierto deje de desprecio.

—Orestes.

—¿No estaba…? —iba a preguntar Azrael, quedándose a medias cuando ella sacudió la cabeza—. El Sumo Sacerdote debió tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Es un mensaje. Me dice que ya no confía en mí.

—No fue usted quien le dictó la sentencia —dijo Azrael.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Él lo condenó, él podía perdonarlo.

Irritada como estaba, olvidó incluso las formas que debía usar para hablar del líder del Santuario. Por suerte, nadie podía escucharla en aquel patio, las dos personas que había allí aparte de ellos yacían inconscientes en sendas sillas. El anciano Icario, con el rostro marcado por una cicatriz que lo acompañaría lo poco que le quedaba de vida, se removía en el asiento, sin duda preso de una pesadilla. Al lado estaba Mera, fiel guardiana de su maestro incluso en la inconsciencia. Por los largos servicios prestados, el Santuario no pudo negarse a mandar al santo de Copa hasta allí para atender al santo de Boyero, si bien fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo más que salvarle la vida; sin embargo, no hizo nada por Mera, así como ocurrió con otros sospechosos de traición, por lo que la santa de Lebreles seguía postrada, Hipólita le había roto más de un hueso en la Batalla de Reina Muerte. O puede que eso solo fuera una excusa. Tal vez, el precario estado de su maestro era lo que evitaba que hiciera el intento de mejorar.

—Aunque nuestros cuerpos sean frágiles y nuestras vidas breves, el cosmos es inmortal —dijo Akasha a modo de oración, acercándose a la vez a Icario. Tomó las manos del ex-capitán de la guardia, lo único que no cubría la gruesa manta que le pusieron para que no cogiera frío. Estaban heladas y sudorosas. Temblaban—. Los santos no mueren.

—Con tanta facilidad —completó la voz de un hombre que no era Azrael.

Akasha se sobresaltó, mirando hacia atrás por si alguien la estaba espiando. Allí solo se encontró Azrael en posición de firmes. Sonriente.

—Temía que no despertaras nunca —dijo Icario, pues no era nadie más que él—. Temía que este mundo de locos que protegí hace sesenta años de verdad iba a ser destruido.

—¿Sesenta años? Lo protegiste muy bien hace seis meses.

Frente a aquel halago, el ex-capitán se echó a reír. Una risa vital que contrastaba con la debilidad del cuerpo. Las viejas manos de Icario todavía temblaban de frío.

—Además, estás exagerando —dijo Akasha, para distraer al hombre mientras le transmitía fuerzas. Si se lo preguntara, estaba segura de que le diría que estaba bien, que otros sí que necesitaban su ayuda, no él—. El mundo no depende de mí, ya no, hice lo que debía hacer y ahora la humanidad cuenta con una defensa incomparable. Ni siquiera el infierno puede con los ejércitos unidos del mar y la tierra.

—Las guerras van y vienen —dijo Icario—. Yo hablo del futuro. Debes protegerlo.

—Lo he hecho.

—Todavía no —insistió Icario—. Este mundo necesita guía, necesita que los hombres nos responsabilicemos de nuestros errores. Necesita que los padres velen por sus hijos.

Siguió hablando más, aunque cada vez más bajo, mientras los párpados caían pesados y el sueño volvía a atraparlo. Solo cuando lo supo descansando, Akasha se permitió apartarse. Ahora eran sus manos las que temblaban.

—Debemos responsabilizarnos —repitió Akasha, mirando a Azrael de reojo. En esa ocasión, el asistente no encontró palabras para confortarla—. Debemos…

—¡Sálvanos, por favor! —gritó Icario en sueños, sobresaltándola. Incluso Azrael estuvo a punto de sacar la pistola, de tan repentino que fue aquel ruego.

Entonces, Akasha tomó una decisión. Con paso firme, se acercó hacia Mera, a quien sabía despierta pese a la protección de la máscara y lo hábil que era para controlar el movimiento de cada músculo. Azrael se acercó para detenerla. Ella le permitió decidir si era capaz de respetar el camino que había escogido y seguirla, o no. Era lo menos que le debía a su asistente, a su compañero.

A un paso de alcanzarla, Azrael se detuvo, reduciendo la acción a unas palabras.

—El Santuario ni siquiera permitió al santo de Copa tratarla. Debe haberse promulgado una ley que impide que potenciales traidores sean tratados como santos.

Lo que eso implicaba, no lo tuvo que decir. Curar a Mera, era como renegar de su condición de santa de Virgo. No habría vuelta atrás.

—Al demonio con las leyes del Santuario —dijo Akasha, percibiendo de algún modo que Azael asentía. Posó la mano sobre el estómago de Mera, dejando que el cosmos de oro que la envolvía se introdujese en ella y reparase cada hueso roto—, me costaría encontrar una que no haya roto a estas alturas, de todas formas.

Doce segundos, no fue necesario nada más para reparar aquellos daños, terribles para una persona corriente, una marca de guerra más para un santo. Sorprendida por el gesto, Mera no pudo ocultar más que estaba dormida y movió un poco la cabeza.

—Os salvaré —dijo Akasha—. Juro que os salvaré a todos.


	55. Urano 4

**Capítulo 43. **_**Sombras del heroísmo**_

Makoto pasó las largas horas posteriores a la reunión entre Julian Solo, Akasha y Altar Negro deambulando de un lado a otro, hasta que terminó sentado en la misma mesa en la que aquellos tres cambiaron el destino del mundo. Todo era más o menos igual que entonces, el mismo lugar cotidiano si se tenía en cuenta que estaban en un hospital encargado de tratar guerreros sobrehumanos, excepto por un detalle: el camarero no estaba por ninguna parte, se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

—Era un espía de Bluegrad —le dijo Mimiko cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle aprovechando que pasaba por ahí—. Un guerrero azul, de hecho. ¿No te diste cuenta?

Por supuesto que no se había dado cuenta, se suponía que los santos no se involucraban en intrigas políticas, del mismo modo que estas no se arriesgaban a involucrarlos a ellos. De otra parte, se suponía que tampoco permitían que los civiles se vieran envueltos en sus asuntos y ahí estaba Mimiko. Era de locos. La veía ante él, tan distinta y a la vez similar a la niña con la que compartió charlas, travesuras, buenos momentos y hasta alguna pelea de críos, y no podía evitar acordarse de aquellos tiempos remotos en el orfanato, cuando él era solo un huérfano japonés más y no el portador del manto de Mosca. Entonces, aunque él no era el único fascinado por las aventuras de Seiya —relatadas a veces por el entonces adolescente santo de Pegaso y otras por Miho—, sí que fue el único al que aquella fascinación lo llevó a lograr convertirse en santo. El resto hicieron sus vidas a su manera, recibiendo algún empujoncito de la Fundación Graad para que su talento pudiera brillar. Mimiko fue la única que descubrió esa intervención, decidiendo corresponderla de alguna manera. Los fuertes brazos que mantenía cruzados podrían ser la prueba de un intento personal de llegar a la guardia del Santuario que no rindió frutos, nunca le llegó a preguntar; el uniforme reflejaba el camino que tomó al final, convirtiéndose en la enfermera de la que dependía el único médico japonés que había tratado con éxito heridas tan terribles como para que un santo pasara meses en coma. La cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía, en cambio, siempre había estado ahí.

—Podría habérmela dejado si no la quería —murmuró Mimiko, mientras tomaba el periódico de la mesa y empezaba a hojearlo. No debía tener mucho trabajo hoy.

Makoto tardó un buen rato en entender que se refería a la botella que Altar Negro lanzó contra una pared, por lo que decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Se quedó callado, sentado, sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía convencerse de que hacía de guardián, pues con intrigas políticas o sin ellas, se hallaba en un hospital donde solo había amigos, cuidados con esmero durante seis largos meses. No podía pensar mal de Bluegrad, no cuando les echaron una mano donde el Santuario les dio la espalda por razones que no podía evitar cuestionar. No solo la división Andrómeda, sino que incluso Hugin y Mera tenían negado el acceso a la Fuente de Atenea, mientras no se esclarecieran los acontecimientos en torno al ánfora de Atenea. Todos eran sospechosos de algo que no podía creer, o tal vez no quería creerlo.

—Oye, Makoto —dijo Mimiko de pronto, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. ¿En el Santuario tienen recursos que aquí apenas podemos soñar, verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Es obvio! —exclamó Mimiko con un mohín—. Medicina. Curar gente.

Makoto hizo un gesto de asentimiento, arrepintiéndose al momento. No era bueno que los secretos del Santuario salieran de allí, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de empleados de la Fundación Graad. O de amigas de la infancia más curiosas que la misma Pandora.

—¿Por qué no crea el Santuario hospitales como este? Mejores que este. Hay un caso… El profesor Asamori, ¿lo conoces? —A Makoto no le dio tiempo de decir ni hacer nada, pues siguió hablando enseguida, atropellada—. Es un genio, muy valorado por la Fundación Graad. ¡Hasta la gente de esta ciudad lo respeta! Según sé, el rey en persona permitió que fuera tratado aquí. Hace muchos años que no puede andar, ¿sabes? Me preguntaba si… tal vez… es posible que… quizá tú…

—Tal vez se recupere, como también se recuperarían muchos enfermos terminales que tampoco tienen esperanza por vivir en la época equivocada —dijo Makoto, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya hemos hablado de esto; si la humanidad sigue dependiendo de los dioses y sus bendiciones de esa manera, nunca podrá avanzar.

—_Bullshit_ —espetó Mimiko, recurriendo a la primera palabra en inglés que aprendió. Y la que más usaba—. Dicen que esos caballeros negros están obrando mal, y yo veo que cientos de niños, muchos de ellos japoneses, regresan a sus casas intactos.

—En el periódico que uno de ellos trajo —puntualizó Makoto, señalándolo. Sabía que estaba hablando de más, otra vez, pero no pudo callarse. Al fin y al cabo, estuvo implicado en todo eso—. Mostrando el lado bonito de lo que haces, claro que pareces el bueno. Muchos hombres han llegado al poder de esa forma y ahí muestran…

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose interrumpió a Makoto, salvándole en cierta manera. Una muchacha de pelo largo y flequillo recto, al estilo _hime_. Vestía el uniforme de oficial que llevaban los santos, sólo que con el símbolo de Niké en plata en lugar del oro de Akasha; una máscara del mismo tono le cubría la cara, con la mandíbula superior de un perro enmarcando los ojos, dándole un aspecto fiero y terrible.

—Makoto de Mosca —saludó.

—Bianca de Can Mayor. Te creía en el Santuario.

—No se me permite regresar, me temo. ¡Estar a menos de mil kilómetros de Akasha es peligroso! —respondió entre risas, que se detuvieron de improviso, por un quejido de dolor—. Bueno, tal vez sea más correcto decir que no se nos _permitía_ regresar, pero yo no soy ningún perro fiel que lame la mano del amo que lo ha despreciado, las limosnas de Su Santidad quedan bien para viejos leones y perros tricéfalos, no para mí. ¿Dónde está tu jefa, por cierto? Tengo noticias para ella, noticias frescas, de algún modo debo agradecerle que salvara a Nico. Sé que ha despertado.

—Ni es mi jefa ni está aquí —dijo Makoto, molesto—. Salió del hospital —añadió al tratar de sentir su presencia en los alrededores, sin éxito.

—Dioses, sigue siendo la misma —exclamó, entre risas y doloridos gemidos, a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el estómago—. Entonces te lo contaré a ti, y luego se lo cuentas a tu jefa cuando la vuelvas a ver. Tu amiga puede escuchar también, si quiere.

—Yo no estoy oyendo nada —aseguró la señalada, Mimiko, todavía sentada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos. Se debió sentir muy incómoda ante la mirada fija de Bianca, a través de su máscara, porque enseguida se fue de la cafetería.

Agradecido por el gesto, Makoto pensó en qué pregunta debía hacer primero. Ya tenía unas cuantas que hacer antes de que le hablara de un cambio en la lista negra en la que el Santuario había incluido a todos los potenciales cómplices de Akasha. Mientras tomaba esa decisión, Bianca se sentó en la silla que Mimiko dejó y empezó a hablar:

—Utilizar al león de bronce como señuelo fue una decisión bastante desacertada, si me preguntas. Tanto, que mi señora Lucile llegó a creer por un momento que Altar Negro se encontraba en Alemania; claro que al final no estaba ni allí, ni en Reina Muerte, sino en el Santuario, negociando con el Juez.

—Yo no sé qué ocurrió en Reina Muerte, y creo que tú tampoco. Hay algo raro en todo este asunto, y si tu señora no malgastara el tiempo en torturar peones, quizá…

—Sinceramente, Mosca, no he venido a hablar de la dirección de nuestras respectivas _jefas._ —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra—. ¿Me permitirás ir al grano?

¡Qué descarada podía llegar a ser aquella mujer! Era ella quien lo estaba provocando con su jefa esto y jefa aquello. No obstante, detectaba que Bianca había librado una dura batalla no hacía mucho, tenía que saber qué estaba pasando y eso bien valía tragarse el orgullo por una vez. Asintió, y sin decir ni una palabra más, oyó el relato de Bianca.

Los eventos en el castillo de Heinstein, la segunda urna, el encierro de Ban, el castigo que él y ella sufrieron por un intento de fuga frustrado… Todo eso fueron meras minucias en comparación con el encuentro con los Campeones del Hades.

Bajo un cielo nocturno moteado de estrellas, los líderes de Hybris participaban de una cena sencilla a base de pizza y refresco. Altar Negro, Munin e Ícaro no tuvieron reparo en agarrar su trozo con la mano; Adremmelech tampoco, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, cada que acercaba la pizza a su rostro sin rasgos, una porción simplemente desaparecía, sin que nadie, por mucho que se fijase, pudiera explicarse qué había ocurrido. Tomomi, de una educación más estricta respecto a las formas en la mesa, siendo nieta del célebre profesor Asamori, al menos tomó el suyo con un pañuelo. Oribarkon era el único que se negaba a probar la comida, manteniendo su parte flotando en el aire, haciendo que diera todos los giros posibles sobre su eje.

—Entonces, humana —el mago se dirigía a Tomomi—, ¿no sabes cocinar?

—No —volvió a admitir la joven, paciente—. Era usted, señor Oribarkon, quien se encargaba de la comida durante las reuniones. Mi abuelo siempre alabó sus platos más que los de cualquier restaurante al que hemos ido.

—Ya veo. Dicen que esto es comida; a mí me huele a una estratagema de Shemhazai —declaró. Con un parpadeo, hizo que el trozo se doblara sobre sí mismo varias veces hasta desaparecer.

Shemhazai, la traidora; Shemhazai, la Ruina de Atlantis. Esposa de Hashmal, y según las malas lenguas, amante junto a su marido de la primera santa de Virgo. Para Altar Negro, era bueno que Oribarkon no hubiese entregado sus recuerdos de la historia del ejército ateniense previa a la fundación del Santuario, que ni siquiera quienes lo habitaban recordaban. Tenía sentido, claro, ¿cómo, si hubiese olvidado a los primeros santos de oro, habría regresado? ¿Cómo se mantendría la alianza entre ambos, sin el recuerdo de los sucesos que la motivaron? Al menos por ese lado, la fortuna le sonreía.

Con sonoros pasos alrededor de la mesa, Orestes de la Corona Boreal se hacía notar, cubierto por una armadura blanca de detalles anaranjados, y una larga capa. Juzgaba, con los ojos de un príncipe de la era mitológica, a cada uno de los presentes, que Altar Negro había reunido con tanto esfuerzo. Si no hubiese perdido el casco en alguna batalla de la que no quiso dar explicaciones, resultaría en verdad imponente.

—Este hombre con el que compartís la mesa —dijo, la voz alta y clara—, os ha utilizado para sus propios fines.

—Prefiero pensar que nos hemos utilizado mutuamente. Todos somos herramientas de algo y alguien, lo queramos admitir o no —expuso Altar Negro, sereno—. Estimado Orestes, la nuestra es una historia complicada, y esto pretendía ser una reunión entre amigos. Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones.

—Yo tengo tiempo —dijo Munin, carraspeando.

—No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para… —Un rápido vistazo en derredor le reveló que todos se inclinaban hacia la mesa, deseando saber. Hasta Orbarkon parecía interesado en el recién llegado Orestes, al que miraba como si le sonara de algo. Suspiró, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a contarles la verdad. Cuando menos, el gesto sirvió para que Orestes dejara de marearle con sus vueltas; se detuvo detrás de él, vigilante—. Nuestro inesperado visitante es Orestes, hijo de Agamenón, antiguo rey de Micenas, y Clitemnestra. Como yo, es uno de las Ochentaiocho Alas del Rey, el caballero de la Corona Boreal, al servicio de un dios conocido como el Hijo.

La mayoría lo miraba con perplejidad; solo Tomomi daba muestras de entender al menos una parte de la historia, lo que el mundo conocía sobre la Guerra de Troya y el trágico destino del hijo de los reyes de Micenas. Claro que era imposible determinar qué pensaba Adremmelech, dada la ausencia de rostro, y Oribarkon, aunque seguía mirando a Orestes, lucía ido, golpeándose con regularidad la sien con los nudillos, como llamando a la puerta. Era bueno ver que seguía siendo el mismo.

—¿El Hijo, como el hijo de Zeus? Apolo, el dios del Sol. Tendría gracia, ¿no creen? —Munin se tomó lo que le quedaba de refresco antes de continuar—: somos sombras de los santos legítimos y nuestro señor es el dios del sol.

—Oh, no —exclamó Altar Negro, negando con un ademán—. No, no, él no es vuestro señor, ni siquiera el mío. Nuestra señora es, y seguirá siendo, Atenea.

—Estoy perdido, _Viejo_ —admitió Munin, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos—. ¿No acaba de decir que es un caballero del Hijo, como él?

—Desde que era una niña, siempre he escuchado que a los que luchan por Atenea se les llama santos —aportó Tomomi.

—Quienes luchan por Atenea son llamados guerreros sagrados. Santo, es solo una forma abreviada, que con el tiempo sustituyó al término original, popular y oficialmente —explicó Ícaro, abandonando el papel de mero espectador—. Caballero, es otra forma abreviada, que por el contrario no perduró más allá de la Edad Media. De ahí viene, creo, el título de Caballero sin Rostro de nuestro compañero —teorizó, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de parte de de Adremmelech—, así como nuestra denominación de caballeros negros. Sin embargo, los caballeros de los que _Padre_ habla, son también llamados Alas del Rey, no parecen tener relación con los santos de Atenea.

Tomomi agradeció la explicación con un gesto afirmativo. A nadie en el lugar le pareció extraño que desconociera ese detalle sobre los miembros de Hybris. El suyo no era un papel de Cazadora, Vigilante o Pastor; ella, al igual que su abuelo, se encargaría de hacer realidad el futuro que el resto estaba posibilitando.

—Nuestro _Viejo_ es pluriempleado, eso es lo que entiendo —dijo Munin antes de masticar lo que le quedaba de pizza—. ¿O no oí que nuestro reciente logro, en realidad era la misión de este tipo? —cuestionó, desafiante.

—La misión de Orestes, la mía y la vuestra, coincide en parte. Los tres velamos por la victoria de Atenea. Eso no significa que vosotros estéis sirviendo al señor de Orestes, ni que Orestes esté sirviendo a nuestra señora. Nos utilizamos mutuamente, como ya dije, y siempre he procurado que sea de tal modo en que todos quedemos satisfechos. Ay, dioses. —Juntó las manos una sobre la otra, y por un momento, mantuvo la cabeza apoyada encima—. Esta tenía que ser una cena de celebración… —lamentó.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, humano —dijo Oribarkon, dirigiéndose a Munin. Ya no se golpeaba la cabeza—. Yo tampoco entiendo gran cosa.

—Supongo que debo sentirme bien si un mago de diez mil años de edad no entiende lo que yo no entiendo —dijo Munin, con un tono sarcástico que Oribarkon no supo captar. El telquín inclinó la cabeza en gesto de aprobación.

—Lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda —dijo Altar Negro, alzando de nuevo el rostro. Todos callaron, sumamente interesados en lo que estaba por ser revelado—. Hace trece años, Orestes fue enviado por el Hijo, también conocido como la _Última Luz de la Gran Voluntad_, para salvar a cinco santos de bronce del _Sueño Eterno_ de Hipnos. Esa misión, en principio, sería la base para una alianza duradera entre el Santuario y las Alas del Rey, de cara a una gran batalla que está por llegar. Los santos de bronce fueron liberados del _Sueño Eterno_, como ya sabéis, pero a su vez, Caronte de Plutón, de los Astra Planeta, atacó el Santuario, cobrándose la vida de varios santos, soldados, amazonas y aspirantes. El Sumo Sacerdote culpó a Orestes de semejante resultado, ya que así como trajo la salvación de los santos de bronce, también trajo una guerra que no les concernía. Con el beneplácito de la máxima autoridad en el Santuario, Zaon de Perseo condenó a Orestes a la maldición de Medusa, inutilizándolo todos estos años.

»Mi historia es más larga. Se remonta a la era de Saga de Géminis, cuando el Santuario parecía insalvable. En aquellos años, me moví entre las sombras, salvando todo lo que pude de Reina Muerte, incluyendo a nuestro compañero Oribarkon, y el último alquimista renegado de la isla, a quien el mundo conoce como el célebre profesor Asamori, de la Fundación Graad. Mi intención era formar un ejército de caballeros negros que pudiera sustituir al Santuario y hacer frente a Saga, Poseidón, y Hades, por supuesto con la ayuda de la diosa Atenea. Para mi sorpresa, cinco santos de bronce lograron todo lo que yo me proponía y más, obrando milagros que solo se comparan a un único caso en la historia, el del santo de Pegaso que hirió el verdadero cuerpo de Hades. Ni Saga, ni Poseidón, ni Hades lograron derrotar a Atenea y sus santos, de modo que mi participación se volvía cada vez más innecesaria.

»Dos cuestiones, casi simultáneas, me obligaron a regresar al escenario. Primero fue la caída de esos cinco santos, hacedores de milagros, y luego fue el descubrir que los jóvenes a los que había formado tenían su propia visión sobre el mundo. Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al millar, e incluso contábamos con réplicas para cada uno de los mantos de plata. El Santuario estaba en decadencia, sin un líder, y sin guerreros que pudieran hacer la diferencia en una verdadera batalla, o así lo creía. ¿Qué le esperaba a Atenea si regresaba? ¿Siquiera habría un mundo al que regresar? Me hice pasar por el alquimista renegado que huyó de Reina Muerte hace tanto y propuse a Kiki una alianza, con un cofre lleno de armas de _gammanium_ como ofrenda. Él me respondió convirtiendo a una niña de pueblo en una aspirante a santa de oro. Sí, Orestes, la niña que te condenó a trece años de petrificación no era más que una marioneta, aunque no dudo que hoy eso ha cambiado.

»Por unanimidad, quienes entonces nos sentábamos en este lugar, antes de la incorporación de Adremmelech y Munin, decidimos que Akasha debía ser asesinada para que el Santuario entendiera la gravedad de su situación. Envié para ello a mi mejor soldado, quien me traicionó. Nunca he estado tan equivocado a la hora de decidir algo, y del mismo modo, nunca me he alegrado tanto de una deserción. Luego, el fracaso de Orestes me regresó a las sombras, desde las que busqué una alianza con Poseidón. Si lo lograba, a partir de ahí no sería complicado proponer la alianza con el Santuario que por tanto tiempo he buscado.

»Es en este punto donde nuestros caminos se separan, pues debéis saber, que no sois ni os considero mis marionetas. Cada uno de los caballeros negros con los que he trabajado comparte una visión del mundo que nadie les inculcó, contrario a lo que el Santuario quiere creer. Los jóvenes a los que guié hasta la obtención de una armadura —negra, pero armadura al fin y al cabo—, edificaron con sus voluntades una orden que tenía por máxima salvar al mundo del lado oscuro del hombre, un enemigo tan significativo para la humanidad como cualquier dios. No me extenderé mucho en esto, ya que todos salvo Oribarkon conocéis la historia. Primero se trataba de tomar control poco a poco, crear un Santuario que no estuviera aislado del mundo en una montaña cercana a Atenas, sino que se extendiera a lo largo del globo. El nombramiento de varios santos de oro, así como la puesta en escena de los cinco santos de bronce, hasta ahora retirados de las batallas, terminó con toda pretensión a una guerra abierta.

»Diría que Ethel, a quien fui a buscar por deseo expreso de Hipólita, marcó el fin de la primera etapa de mi enfrentamiento con el Sumo Sacerdote. Entendí hasta qué punto era débil, y hasta qué punto mis hijos estaban desamparados. El Santuario, en su empeño de prepararse para el regreso de Caronte, reclutaba a más jóvenes de los que podría armar como santos, más de cien aspirantes en promedio por cada santo posible. Durante la Rebelión de Ethel, la vi en Rodorio, y hablamos de esta situación, largo y tendido. No me pidió que la salvara, porque sabía que era imposible; me pidió que salvara al resto, y así lo hice. El Cisma Negro ocurrió, y cada parte lo juzgó desde su posición.

»La segunda etapa me sorprendió más a mí que al Santuario, creedme. Mis hijos, mis discípulos, se valieron de los recursos que les había ofrecido para cambiar el mundo ellos mismos, formando Hybris, la organización que devolverá el equilibrio a este mundo desdichado. No volvieron a buscar a los santos, han sido ellos los que os han cazado a lo largo de estos años. Me utilizaron, así que no vi problema en valerme de la situación que ellos habían creado. Estoy seguro de que Akasha cree que fue ella la que me convenció de buscar el Ojo de las Greas a través de su espía, pero fue al revés: me aseguré de que enfrentaran a un enemigo imposible de localizar, precisamente para que buscara esa reliquia de la era mitológica. Julian Solo, como avatar de Poseidón, tendría que interceder a favor de las Greas, a no ser que Akasha propusiera algo extremo. ¿Qué tal ayudarla a liberar al dios de los mares? Con vuestra ayuda, logré matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como reza la expresión, aunque en realidad no logré dos muertes, sino dos alianzas que había buscado todos estos años.

»Un último detalle. Puedo estar haciéndoles creer que manipulé a Akasha para que no tuviera más opción que hacer lo que esperaba que hiciera: no solo formar una alianza entre la tierra y el mar, sino también ofrecerme con ello un contexto en el que pudiera presentarme al Santuario como un hombre sin opciones, líder de un ejército derrotado que no le causará problemas en el futuro. ¡No iba a cometer el mismo error de ofrecer a los caballeros negros como la salvación del Santuario! Sin embargo, hoy reconozco que Akasha también me manipuló. Al igual que yo, necesitaba un contexto en el que pudiera tomar decisiones extremas sin ser neutralizada por el Santuario antes de dar un paso. ¡Y yo le ayudé a crear ese contexto! Ha sido todo tan conveniente, que he llegado a sospechar que el desastre en Oriente Medio de hace dos años, que le costó el exilio, fue planeado. No en vano es conocida como la Tejedora de Planes.

Altar Negro calló, dando paso al silencio que suele seguir a las largas explicaciones. Los cinco estaban perplejos, incluso Adremmelech cerraba y abría las manos con regularidad, acaso interesado en el asunto. Como era de esperar, luego de minutos sin escucharse ruido alguno, fue Munin el primero en hablar, levantando previamente la mano, como si tuviera que pedir permiso.

—Sigo sin entender para quién trabajamos, quién es Orestes, y a quién sirve. ¿No soy el único, cierto?

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Ella fue a isla Thalassa, donde la división Cisne llevó el ánfora de Atenea después de sacarla de la ciudad más segura del mundo, a robarla. No llegó a hacerlo porque Tritos/Hybris se le adelantó, peor Shaula se la tiene jurada desde entonces.

Solo ellas lo saben.

¿Por qué esa gente que sale del infierno se empeña en hacer cosas malas? Si yo saliera de una eternidad de sufrimiento me tomaría unas vacaciones permanentes.

Sí, Bolverk hará Siberia grande otra vez. ¿Le dejarán? Te da agradece la cerveza.

¡Entendí esa referencia! Y sí, todo lo que hagan esos tres en el futuro se lo deben a Deríades.

Recuerdas bien, los telquines tienen piel azul, ojos ambarinos y orejas puntiagudas.

¿Ignis el Red Ranger? Suena demasiado conveniente y aquí no hacemos eso, pero dejémosle a las Moiras decidir quién será el Campeón de la Pestilencia.

Cierto, Casandra es la Pink Ranger porque es una chica… Quiero decir, no sé qué del pterodáctilo… ¡Muy buena referencia a Zordon!

De siempre te ha divertido esa parte. Bolverk es un hombre tradicional, sin duda.

**Shadir**. ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! En estos tiempos de pandemia las ausencias preocupan mucho más, me alegra saber que estás bien.

Lo que dices no es algo ajeno a los personajes y ya se ha dado alguna crítica al respecto en el arco pasado. Veremos a dónde nos lleva este Santuario especializado.

**Ulti_SG**. En todos los grupos hay un eslabón débil, o un guerrero que no es un portal con patas, ya podrán demostrar lo que valen esos dos.

¡No contaban con la astucia kanónica!

Fue una batalla corta en medio de una operación de rescate, donde como dices, Orestes tuvo oportunidad de lucirse tras trece años petrificado. ¡A esto nos ha llevado la subida de los impuestos en las Agujas de Oro!


	56. Urano 5

**Capítulo 44**_**. Somos legión**_

La pregunta de Munin quedó en el aire durante largos minutos, reinando el silencio hasta que el caballero negro de Cuervo decidió cambiar de tema.

—Hay un detalle que no nos has contado.

Altar Negro se limitó a fruncir el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—¿Por qué atacamos la isla Thalassa mientras vuestro líder estaba pactando con el Santuario? —lanzó Oribarkon—. ¿Quién era el que se hacía pasar por el Segundo Hombre? —Un gruñido de Altar Negro pretendía hacer que el telquín notara el error que cometió, pero no le hizo caso—. Créeme, humano, no quieres saberlo.

—Sí quiero —objetó Munin.

—No quieres —insistió Oribarkon.

Una palmada detuvo la discusión. El líder de Hybris, sabedor de lo largas que podían hacerse las cenas si les daba rienda suelta, decidió que era bueno dar algunas explicaciones. Merecían saberlo, ya que era parte del sino de la organización.

—Como ya he dicho, estaba dentro de mis planes ganar para nuestra orden el favor de Poseidón. Si Julian Solo hubiese accedido a mi propuesta, habría ordenado el ataque a isla Thalassa, donde fue trasladada el ánfora de Atenea, tal y como estaba previsto. No obstante, las cosas sucedieron de otro modo y decidí dar un rodeo, personándome en el Santuario y pactando una alianza con Arthur de Libra. Un personaje peculiar, ese Arthur, no dudo que tarde o temprano vestirá la toga papal —acotó, retomando pronto el punto—. Aprovechando mi ausencia, Tritos de Neptuno, miembro de los Astra Planeta, usurpó mi identidad. Le fue fácil porque llevó a cabo las mismas acciones que yo habría realizado. La razón la desconozco, ya que no creo que a él le interesara que Poseidón fuera liberado. Presumo que estaba atado de pies y manos, que no podía hacer otra cosa que guiar los acontecimientos, por eso hizo ver al Santuario el despertar de Poseidón como algo que los Astra Planeta buscaban.

—Estás especulando, _Viejo_ —bufó Munin.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? No estaba ahí —se disculpó Altar Negro, alzando las manos. Munin volvió a soltar un bufido, y dándolo por perdido, desvió la atención hacia Ícaro—. No quiero que pienses que el sacrificio de tu madre fue en vano.

En eso estaba siendo sincero, por lo menos; Hipólita, como el resto de caballeros negros involucrados en el ataque a isla Thalassa, solo cumplía las órdenes que sabían que pronto recibirían de él. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser cierto que habían sido utilizados por Tritos de Neptuno, un psíquico sin parangón capaz de tal suerte de proezas que no podía entenderse que todo hubiese ocurrido del modo en que ocurrió, a menos que en verdad los dioses le hubiesen impedido actuar de forma directa. Que fuera a medias no cambiaba nada si quien debía velar por ellos, el caballero negro de Altar en quien todos confiaban, pasó todo ese tiempo y los meses posteriores pactando con el enemigo.

Estudió a Ícaro por largo rato. No encontraba en él la ira volcánica de Munin, pugnando por escapar, pero tampoco la mortal indiferencia de Adremmelech. Aquel joven que el mundo conoció en Reina Muerte como la sombra de Aioros de Sagitario y que él veía ahora como la única vida que él y Hipólita engendraron trece años atrás, con el largo cabello caído en una trenza dorada y los ojos de un frío azul, relampagueante, estaba enfadado, de eso no cabía duda. La pregunta era hacia quien iba dirigido tal enfado. Mentalmente, se preparó para que le asestara un buen puñetazo. No se defendería.

—Los Astra Planeta son el grupo al que pertenece Caronte de Plutón, el enemigo de la diosa y del Santuario que mancilló, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ícaro, a lo que Altar Negro asintió—. Entonces, lo entiendo. En el despertar de Poseidón estaría involucrado no solo Hybris, manipulado por ese usurpador de identidades, sino también Leteo, uno de los ríos del inframundo, así como el Aqueronte fue parte de la batalla en el Santuario trece años atrás. Para el ejército de Atenea, tales hechos apuntarían a que liberar a Poseidón era algo que debían evitar a toda costa. Un caso de psicología inversa.

—Que fue bastante mal —aprobó Altar Negro, orgulloso de la capacidad de entendimiento de su vástago—. Tritos de Neptuno se dejó llevar por la corriente, no creo que él tuviera nada que ver con los acontecimientos de Reina Muerte, ese fue el último de los trece eventos desafortunados que han ocurrido en el mundo de los vivos desde que el reino de los muertos se quedó sin soberano; tampoco influyó en nuestros planes. No obstante, quiso aprovecharse de la situación, creyó que Akasha de Virgo era un ser racional a quien podría engañar con facilidad. No contaba con su astucia —concluyó, riéndose luego de su propio chiste—. Ni con su ambición.

—Menudo genio —dijo Munin, mirando al henchido de orgullo Ícaro—. No fue nunca al colegio y míralo ahora, desentrañando toda una conspiración para… para…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues no había entendido el punto de todo aquel asunto.

—Es afortunado que no haya que ir al colegio para aprender a matar criminales —soltó Tomomi, distraída, antes de probar un nuevo trozo de pizza.

—Yo tampoco tuve una educación normal —dijo Munin, fingiendo no haberla oído. No la miraba a ella, ni a Altar Negro e Ícaro, sino a Oribarkon—, quizá por eso no entiendo cómo puede alguien entregar toda una vida de recuerdos y luego recordar cosas.

A la vez que Oribarkon carraspeaba, tomado por sorpresa ante tan repentina pregunta, Altar Negro veía con los ojos muy abiertos a su antiguo pupilo. Munin de Cuervo Negro, experto en manipular la memoria, había sido un temerario difícil de controlar desde el día en que se unieron sus caminos, durante la Rebelión de Ethel, pero de vez en cuando tenía atisbos de lucidez que le dejaban atónito. Él estaba dando por sentadas muchas cosas, como la forma en que el mago apareció allí de pronto, luego de pasar mucho tiempo siendo ilocalizable tanto para Hybris como para el Santuario.

—Entregué los recuerdos de mi pasado, desde la caída de la Atlántida hasta…

—La caída de la Atlántida no sucedió hace diez mil años —le interrumpió Altar Negro, entrecruzando los dedos—, no sabía que Leteo fuera tan selectivo a la hora de tomar la memoria de alguien, de alguien que la sacrifica, además.

—Ese mozalbete de Tritos estaba en mi cabeza —se quejó Oribarkon—. Me dejó conservar algunos recuerdos para que lo ayudara a evitar la liberación de mi señor, para que manipulase a la muchacha que se parece… —sacudió la cabeza con violencia, asustado por el lapso de un instante—. ¡Chiquillo arrogante! ¿Por qué iba yo a negar al Señor de esta Tierra el derecho a disfrutar de los rayos del Sol? Huí el tiempo que estimé conveniente, no sabía _cómo_ regresar… ¡No sabía _a dónde_ regresar!

La corrección final llenó de desconfianza el ambiente. Solo Adremmelech y Orestes, el callado siervo del Hijo que permanecía de pie, detrás de Altar Negro, seguían impertérritos ante todo lo que ahora se revelaba.

—No te eché en falta por dos razones. La primera es que mis negociaciones con Arthur de Libra eran una apuesta, dependía del todo del despertar de una muchacha —admitió Altar Negro, temblándole la voz en el mismo sentido y tiempo que había ocurrido con Oribarkon—, de lo que decidiría. Si todo iba mal, al menos tendría la certeza de que solo yo estaría a merced del Santuario, que Hybris podría reorganizarse y actuar en el futuro. La segunda es que tu promesa ya fue realizada, una copia perfecta de un manto dorado, ¡el de Sagitario, nada menos! —Conforme hablaba, Oribarkon pasó de una extasiada alegría al asco más vulgar, llegando a escupir fuera de la mesa, al vacío interestelar—. Tenía intención de pedirte otro reto, claro, nuevas armaduras negras para mis chicos, que superen la maldición que los reduce a meras sombras de los héroes, pero es solo un capricho, el deseo de un padre por ver a sus hijos brillar con luz propia. No urgía. Dioses, te invoqué para preparar algo mejor que pizza y refresco y nunca pensé en invocarte para que te ocuparas de esa tarea.

—¡Puedo ocuparme de esa tarea! —aseguró Oribarkon—. ¿Niegas que sea capaz?

—Dudo que pueda confiar en alguien que no sabe qué recuerdos perdió —sentenció Altar Negro—. Tritos te permitió mantener recuerdos del sacrificio de tus memorias y Leteo. ¿Y luego? ¿Qué sucedió en estos meses, Oribarkon?

—_Ella_ decidió que debía recordar ciertas cosas. Por eso estoy aquí.

Nada más salió de los labios del telquín, tan secos por una angustia que muy pocos allí podían comprender, que se lanzó a tomar un poco de refresco. Altar Negro lo observó, meditabundo, hasta que realizó un gesto de asentimiento. Todo estaba explicado.

—¡Eso no explica nada! —gritó Munin, sobresaltando al líder de Hybris—. Por los dioses, _Viejo_, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¿Quién es _ella_?

Los ojos del caballero negro de Cuervo iban de la sombra de Altar a Oribarkon, luego a Adremmelech, Ícaro y Tomomi, solo los dos últimos parecían ajenos a lo que allí se había revelado. Hasta el tal Orestes, tan regio y estoico, tuvo un estremecimiento.

—_Ella_ es la creadora de este lugar —explicó Altar Negro—. Nuestro refugio, dentro de la oscuridad que subyace al mundo de los vivos, no es tan viejo como el universo, es incluso más joven que el planeta en el que vivimos. Fue creado para ser inaccesible para todos los mortales, no solo los comunes, que sobreviven gracias a la rápida mente que les dieron los dioses, sino también a quienes sirven a los inmortales, como los santos en el Santuario, los marinos en la hundida Atlántida y los espectros en el aún más hondo Hades. Aquí, ni siquiera el Ojo de las Greas y la espía del Sumo Sacerdote, navegante del caos primordial, pueden vernos. Estamos a salvo.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho que nos protegía una diosa, _Viejo_, pensaba que estábamos solos —dijo Munin, con un alivio que solo duró el tiempo que tardó Altar Negro en sacudir la cabeza—. ¿No es una diosa?

—Para algunos lo fue, pero era tan humana como tú y como yo.

Una vez más, Oribarkon escupió al vacío, lleno de odio y una pizca de miedo. Ese sonido fue lo último que se escuchó en la reunión durante un buen rato.

Pasado el tiempo, la curiosidad fue anidando en los corazones de los caballeros negros, no solo sobre esa misteriosa mujer, sino también por el Hijo, Orestes y todo lo que la presencia de aquel caballero implicaba. Altar Negro casi podía olerla, mientras que Oribarkon, ahora un mundo aparte, extrajo el refresco que quedaba en su vaso, manteniéndolo en el aire como hizo con el trozo de pizza. Aunque seguía siendo líquido, la magia de Oribarkon lograba que mantuviera la misma forma que tenía en el vaso, y con calculados roces de cada uno de sus largos dedos, lo hacía temblar como si fuera gelatina. ¿Con qué fin? Con Oribarkon, era difícil saberlo, y más aún era entender el método que estaba siguiendo, así que optó por dejarlo estar, de momento.

—Así que —dijo Munin, el primero en toda la orden a la hora de cuestionar al líder—, ¿no nos explicarás nada más, no? ¡Tus dos relatos se quedaron a medias!

—A menos que deseéis servir al Hijo por vuestra propia voluntad, no necesitáis saber más de quienes le sirven —aseguró Altar Negro—. La presencia de Orestes no afecta al plan que habéis estado trazando. Y el pasado de un _Padre_ irresponsable, mucho menos.

—¿Y la alianza, _Padre_? —intervino Ícaro, habiendo adquirido confianza durante la reunión. Ya había terminado su comida, como casi todos—. El Santuario ha exigido el fin de la cacería, como condición para aceptar nuestra colaboración.

—Incluso sin contar el Ojo de las Greas, el líder del Santuario no es ningún estúpido y es muy distinto perseguirnos a lo largo y ancho del mundo, que adivinar que seguimos actuando tal y como antes de la alianza. Poco importa lo cuidadosos que seamos, o si utilizamos medios que cualquier persona de a pie podría utilizar, como armas de fuego; lo sabrían, y eso no solo acabaría con todos mis años de trabajo, sino que pondría en riesgo a toda la humanidad, por cuyo futuro tantos sacrificios habéis hecho.

—Mi consejo es que esperéis —terció Oribarkon, todavía entretenido en su tarea. Con la habilidad del artesano, dividía el líquido en toda clase de figuras, solo para volverlas a unir en una sola masa, que alargaba y contraía sin aparente sentido—. Con la caída de la Atlántida, yo me retiré a las sombras, y aunque no recuerdo cuanto ha ocurrido desde entonces, debe de haberme ido bien, ya que estoy vivo. ¿Esta bebida fue preparada antes o después de la última batalla? —le preguntó de improviso a Altar Negro, cuya atención estaba depositada en otros asuntos.

—Es lo más sensato —admitió Ícaro, adelantándose a la seguramente inoportuna participación de Munin—. Sin embargo, si nos quedamos sin hacer nada, estaremos fallando al mundo, rompiendo nuestro juramento. ¿Está bien eso?

—Muchas personas están muriendo ahora mismo —apuntó Orestes, de nuevo parte de la conversación—. No solo a causa de los criminales que cazáis, sino también por la enfermedad, el hambre, la naturaleza de los hombres y del mundo, un accidente o incluso un suicidio. ¿Está bien eso?

—No somos dioses, lo sabemos —terció Munin—. ¿Crees que eres el primero en darnos lecciones de ética y moral? —Rio, alto y fuerte, llenando el lugar de desprecio y hastío—. Ni eres el primero, ni serás el último.

—No soy quién para juzgaros en ese sentido, pues tampoco soy un dios, sino el sirviente del Hijo. Tan solo pretendo solucionar vuestro dilema: hagáis algo o no, nada cambiará; no tiene sentido poner en riesgo al mundo entero para salvar a unos pocos mientras miles y miles siguen muriendo, desamparados.

—Sí que tiene sentido. —Munin habló en voz baja, casi en susurros, y luego se levantó con tal brusquedad que la silla cayó. Era casi tan alto como Orestes, y si bien no gozaba del inmenso poder del aquel, no titubeó al hablar—. Hay personas sufriendo en el mundo, y si tengo el poder para salvar aunque sea a una sola, ¡me basta con eso, y al infierno con todos los grandes planes que tengan los dioses!

—Tenéis sed de justicia, sed que nunca será saciada —afirmó Orestes—. Los humanos ya clamaban por justicia mucho antes de concebirla; con el paso de los milenios, decidieron que los gobernantes no eran distintos del resto de hombres y dieron por ello muerte a sus propios soberanos. ¿Ni siquiera con eso se sienten satisfechos?

—Lo que los hombres llaman democracia hoy en día es en realidad la misma tiranía de siempre, solo que con una pizca de incompetencia e hipocresía. Es la ilusión de haber logrado algo, un sueño indolente al que debemos poner fin —afirmó Altar Negro, tranquilo pese al cinismo con que pronunciaba tales palabras—. No obstante, están en lo cierto en que un gobernante solo se diferencia de quienes gobierna en la función que cada uno desempeña, así como la responsabilidad que esta conlleva. Todos somos hombres, malolientes sacos de carne, huesos, sangre y otros fluidos, que deambulan por la tierra buscando un sentido a la breve existencia que los dioses nos concedieron.

»En cambio, un dios, ¡no, una diosa! Atenea sí es distinta de mí, de vosotros, y todos los habitantes de esta tierra de locos. La sentaremos en el trono de los hombres, y en su voluntad depositaremos el sueño de un mundo en el que prospere el justo y el malvado reciba su castigo. Acudirá, una vez destruyamos la ilusión que a todos ha engañado.

Aunque no fue pronunciada pregunta alguna, todos la podían intuir, implícita, y era claro que Altar Negro esperaba una respuesta. Por un corto espacio de tiempo, solo hubo silencio, apenas interrumpido por los suaves movimientos de Oribarkon, que convertía el líquido que amasaba en una especie de corona, y un bolígrafo rozando el papel de un cuadernillo. Tomomi Asamori apenas había participado en la reunión, ya que estaba más interesada en tomar notas sobre lo que escuchaba, y más aún sobre lo que intuía; casi todos sabían que la información estaba destinada a su abuelo, después de lo cual quemaría las hojas, así que nadie trató de impedir que siguiera escribiendo.

—Nadie me responde —se quejó Oribarkon, con la extraña corona oscilando sobre tres de sus dedos—. La bebida y la comida que en este día me has ofrecido, ¿fue creada antes, o después de la batalla? —cuestionó a Altar Negro.

—El refresco, antes. La pizza está recién hecha. —Pese a que respondió como lo haría en una conversación seria, Altar Negro parpadeaba sin control, como sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no era el único.

—Creo… —Una especie de mareo casi envía a Munin al suelo. Nada físico; simplemente, de pronto se sintió descolocado, fuera de lugar allí, de pie y acusando a Orestes al tiempo que la conversación se le escapaba de las manos. Siguió hablando mientras daba vueltas erráticas, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Mezclar pizza y refresco como un niño pequeño? ¡Sacarás tu bastón y mezclarás pizza y refresco! —Todo le sonaba ridículo nada más salía de su boca, tanto como lo era la escena—. ¿Se llevaron tus neuronas junto a tus recuerdos? ¡Bébete eso de una maldita vez! ¡Cómete la maldita pizza y haz tu maldito trabajo!

—En realidad, mis manos son instrumento suficiente, ¿por qué utilizar el cetro para tareas tan sencillas? ¡Tranquilízate, humano, tranquilizaos todos! No es la materia lo que deseo tratar, sino lo que fue, lo que es, y lo que será. ¡He olvidado demasiadas cosas! Y aunque no las puedo recuperar, pues yo mismo entregué cada uno de mis recuerdos de los pasados milenios, sí que puedo ver el pasado del mundo que no recuerdo a través de las cosas que en él estuvieron, cuando yo no. Una vez lo consiga, poco importará que regaléis al Santuario todas las armaduras negras que he creado, salvo la joya de la corona, claro —acotó con disgusto, mirando a Ícaro—, pues crearé unas mejores, que rivalizarán con las escamas del mar, los mantos mortuorios del infierno y las sagradas vestiduras de los santos de Atenea.

Rara vez Oribarkon daba explicaciones claras, y para lamento de todos, esa no era una de esas veces. En silencio, cuando parecía a punto de ceñirse la corona sobre la cabeza —cosa que por poco provocó en Munin la risa que trataba de contener—, el telquín cabeceó de un lado a otro, negando. Así, rodeado por un centenar de burbujas de diversos tamaños, desapareció. Lo próximo que supieron de él, fue un suceso de comparable extrañeza: el respaldo de la silla en la que se sentaba estalló, y las astillas bailaron en el aire para formar algunas palabras en una lengua que solo los magos recuerdan, pero todos los seres entienden —«Sigo el Camino del Crepúsculo. El pacto aún no se ha roto»—, antes de caer y volver a formar el respaldo. ¿Una ilusión? ¿Manipulación de los átomos? Nadie lo supo, y a nadie le importó.

—Desde que tengo consciencia —dijo el esbelto y recto Ícaro, cansado de la visión de varios de sus mayores mirando la silla vacía, boquiabiertos—, he sabido que mi destino era portar la armadura negra más poderosa que jamás se ha creado. Es mucho lo que le debo, _Padre_, y también sé que ha depositado sus esperanzas en mí. Sin embargo, de tener que elegir entre la misión de mi madre y mis compañeros, y la suya y la del caballero Orestes, temo que hoy tendría que despedirme de usted, así tuviera por enemigo al Santuario y la Atlántida, pues tan grande es mi compromiso con el mundo de los hombres, como el que me une a esta orden, en la que nací.

»Soy incapaz de expresar la dicha que siento al no tener que tomar esa decisión, y aunque no creo que esté bien dejar de lado a las gentes del mundo por el bien de una alianza que desconocen, algo sabemos los caballeros negros de anteponer un mal menor antes que uno por mucho peor. ¿Y qué puede ser peor que el fin del mundo? Esperaré a la batalla, y lucharé a su lado, como es mi destino y deseo. Luego…

Altar Negro asintió antes de que Ícaro terminara, conforme con sus palabras. El muchacho era sincero y honesto, lo que era bueno, no solo útil, sino bueno. También era idealista en exceso, y eso podría no serlo tanto. En el discurso que acababa de escuchar, descubría a un niño soñándose como un caballero de brillante armadura, surgido de un cuento de hadas para derrotar dragones y otras criaturas terribles. Claro que, no sería la primera vez que subestimaba a alguien en su larga distancia.

—Yo sólo sigo las órdenes de _Ella_ —clamó la voz de Adrammelech, que por primera vez se hacía escuchar, lejana, como si proviniese desde las profundidades de la tierra, y a la vez cercana, como un temblor que se extiende a través del suelo, poderoso y terrible. Todos, hasta el mismo Orestes, sentían un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz distorsionada, que tan poco tenía de humana—. Más allá, nada tiene importancia.

Solo quedaban Munin y Tomomi por expresarse. El primero, todavía de pie, tenía los brazos alzados, reclamando a dioses en los que apenas creía. Cerró y abrió el puño mientras lo levantaba y bajaba a semejanza del martillo que golpea el yunque con fuerza. Las palabras de Orestes, los disparates de Oribarkon y los misterios que envolvían al hombre que se hacía llamar _Padre_, se mezclaban en su mente, llena a su vez de los pensamientos de infinidad de hombres a los que había leído en el pasado —monstruos la mayoría—. Estaba a punto de estallar, con ganas de levantar la mesa y golpear con ella a alguien, aunque al final se limitó a poner la silla que había tirado en su sitio. Se sentó en ella, dejando caer sus brazos sin fuerzas. Dejando escapar la ira.

—Seguiré su camino, _Viejo_, hasta el fin de la guerra, siempre que nos permita cumplir nuestro verdadero objetivo una vez termine.

—Se suponía que ibais a concedernos un ejército leal, vasto y temible; en cambio hoy os veo negociar con vuestro soldado, si es que un niño merece ser llamado así —terció Orestes mientras caminaba hacia Munin—. Vuestro objetivo y el nuestro son como una gota de agua y el mar, no se pueden comparar.

—Ya, ¡ya! ¡Dije que le apoyaría en la guerra! ¿Es que no te basta con eso?

—Oh, no se dirigía a ti, Munin —dijo Altar Negro, cuya tranquilidad contrastaba con la actitud de Cuervo Negro de tal forma que solo lo enojaba más y más—. Sería una locura moverse luego de la guerra, nuestros caminos no coincidirán para entonces. Si deseáis cumplir la meta que os propusisteis hace años, tendrá que ser durante la guerra, mientras los guerreros sagrados de la Tierra y el Mar están distraídos.

—Eso jamás ocurrirá —dijo Orestes, alzando la voz—. ¿Es que habéis perdido la razón, padre de hombres, guía de héroes y reyes? ¡Sabéis bien que no habrá salvación para este mundo ni ningún otro si fracasamos, y aun así os empeñáis en asegurar que tal cosa ocurra por apoyar una tarea insignificante, estéril! ¿Qué ocurrirá si yo, Orestes de la Corona Boreal, cumplo con la misión que rehuís, y neutralizo a todo aquel que se interponga en el reencuentro de mi señor y Atenea?

Se escuchó el sonido de un objeto cayendo sobre la mesa con fuerza, un cuaderno. Tomomi, tan tranquila como Altar Negro, casi un reflejo femenino del líder Hybris, habló con voz suave y palabras firmes

—Si eso ocurriera, Orestes el matricida, podríais comprobar que así como el hijo venga a su padre, también el padre venga a sus hijos.

Tomomi e Ícaro, en representación del profesor Asamori e Hipólita, junto a Oribarkon, Adremmelech y Munin; Altar Negro contaba con el apoyo de los cinco, lo que a todas luces le satisfacía. El único disgustado en aquel lugar era Orestes, que tras un vistazo en derredor, lanzó un ataque en su contra. Nadie lo vio venir, pues nadie se esperaba aquel gesto. Aun cuando se sucedieron los segundos, y una línea de oro era visible entre la punta del dedo de Orestes y la frente de Altar Negro, ninguno se movió; no sabían qué estaba ocurriendo o qué podían hacer, y su líder no parecía estar sufriendo.

«El _Hilo de Ariadna_ me revelará vuestros secretos, Segundo Hombre —pensaba Orestes, concentrado por completo en su tarea—. Aun el más complejo e intrincado de todos los laberintos, la mente, no tiene secretos para esta técnica.»

Se adentró en los pensamientos de Altar Negro sin encontrar resistencia, contrario a toda expectativa que pudiera albergar. En los que conocían las artes de la Raza de Plata, era habitual una fortaleza psíquica virtualmente impenetrable, y si bien el _Hilo de Ariadna_ no tomaba la ruta del cerebro o del espíritu individual, sino la del plano en que se mueven todos los pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones de todos los seres, realmente esperaba que el hombre escogido por el Hijo no estuviese tan indefenso. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo apresuradas que eran sus conclusiones.

Luego de observar un espacio en blanco por lo que pareció una eternidad, se encontró con una tormenta de pensamientos que no podían pertenecer a una sola persona, ni siquiera el Segundo Hombre, pues aunque había una cierta tendencia que los unía, en su mayoría eran demasiado distintos entre sí. Muchos hombres, afamados maestros del _Ojo de Plata_, habrían acabado abocados a la locura con solo un vistazo, y él tenía que desentrañar el misterio. Decidió que el riesgo era necesario, y poniendo cada uno de sus sentidos en aquella tarea, acabó chocando contra la verdad como el corredor que choca con una pared, o un árbol que no había llegado a ver.

«Esta es la gran ventaja de vuestros caballeros negros —concluyó Orestes, maravillado—. La técnica heredada del pueblo de Mu, capaz de unir dos o más mentes, con un _enlace_ que pueda administrar toda la información que el resto reúne. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se conectaron miles de hombres?»

Tuvo una visión más amplia de lo de que Akasha, días atrás, descubrió a través del Ojo de las Greas. En cada gobierno de la Tierra, así como en grupos y organizaciones de gran poder, desde las principales agencias de inteligencia y los ejércitos de las grandes potencias, hasta los medios de comunicación y las más influyentes empresas, había al menos un caballero negro infiltrado, listo para cumplir órdenes; los que se encargaban de cazar criminales y derrumbar el crimen organizado, eran solo una facción de la orden negra. ¿Realmente fracasó la primera etapa de su misión? Él no veía tal cosa, veía un peligro que el Sumo Sacerdote había subestimado a lo largo de los años. Un Santuario que no estaba recluido en una montaña aislada, sino que abarcaba el mundo entero.

«Y ese espacio en blanco —recordó—. ¿Acaso este hombre está conectado a toda la raza humana? ¿Pretende convertirse en el avatar de toda la humanidad?»

Se sintió observado de pronto, por miles y miles de ojos; no todos los caballeros negros, solo quienes estaban despiertos y podían permitirse el lujo de responder a su intrusión. Todos ellos sabían cuanto se había dicho en la reunión, todos ellos sabían quién era él y a qué había venido. Todos ellos le respondieron a la vez:

—Salvaremos el mundo del falso orden, y el Santuario lo salvará del caos que sobrevendrá a la limpieza. Los justos prosperan y los malvados son castigados.

Tales fueron las palabras, dichas por nueve mil hombres a la vez, resonando en la mente de Orestes como el grito de un dios temible que lo arrojó de aquel lugar. En el universo físico, apenas había pasado una fracción de segundo..

El _Hilo de Ariadna_ se deshizo al instante. Orestes sudaba copiosamente, y enfrente, Altar Negro sonreía. Los demás no parecían entender lo ocurrido, seguramente eran ajenos a la red que el Segundo Hombre había tejido, por lo menos por esa noche.

—Ninguno volverá a dirigirse al Santuario sin mi consentimiento —dijo al fin, recuperando la compostura y la autoridad. Aun antes de terminar, ya daba la vuelta, marchando hacia las escaleras—. Desde ahora hasta el fin de la guerra, yo estoy al mando. —Lo dijo en un susurro, quizá porque era consciente de que era mentira. Las almas de esos jóvenes estarían en manos del Segundo Hombre hasta el fin de sus días.

xxx

Lejos de aquel lugar, y a la vez cerca, Azrael caminaba hacia las montañas cercanas a Atenas, o al menos lo que la mayor parte del mundo creía que eran meras montañas. Iba cubierto con un manto de viaje con capucha, que apenas dejaba entrever las manos, ya que aunque habían dado un rodeo para evitar Rodorio, donde él y la señorita eran bien conocidos, seguía siendo posible que algún aldeano extraviado o un guardia del pueblo los reconociera, celebrando su llegada. El Sumo Sacerdote ya estaría enterado de que venían, desde luego; poco era lo que aquel hombre no sabía de antemano —excepto, pensaba Azrael, la exacta localización de cada caballero negro—. Sin embargo, para el Santuario, Akasha era una traidora, así como todo aquel que tuvo tratos con ella en los años de exilio estaban bajo sospecha. No era conveniente que dos perspectivas tan opuestas chocaran, mucho menos de cara a una negociación.

Miró hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo, y distinguió la figura de Akasha en la lejanía. Mientras la veía acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no le llegó a preguntar por qué debieron rodear Rodorio por separado, aunque lo podía intuir: movida por el azar, o incluso un presentimiento, Akasha había decidido utilizar el Ojo de las Greas. «¿Ha olvidado que no sirve para observar a ese hombre?»

—Disculpa la tardanza —dijo Akasha una vez llegó, también cubierta por un manto; la máscara y los cabellos quedaban ocultos bajo el embozo—. Ya podemos proseguir.

—¿Ha descubierto algo interesante, señorita? —No vio motivos para ocultar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni a ella pareció molestarle que lo supiera.

—Orestes y Oribarkon han desaparecido —dijo Akasha, ofuscada—. ¿Qué clase de magia posee ese hombre, Azrael? ¡Es el Ojo de las Greas!

No hablaron más de eso en aquel día. Se limitaron a retomar la marcha, tomando una barca para atravesar el enorme lago artificial en que había sido convertido el valle que Geki y Nachi crearon durante la batalla trece años atrás. Día y noche, un centenar de ninfas de los árboles y el agua salada vigilaban la nueva frontera entre la tierra de los comunes y el dominio de la diosa, ya fuera desde el interior del lago o el bosque que habían creado alrededor de él, y un número no menor de guardias patrullaba en las lejanas montañas, que ocultaban el único paso a tierra sagrada. Ni Azrael ni Akasha se molestaron en comprobar que seguía siendo así; sabían que la _Fortaleza de Atenea_ —la división Pegaso— ya debía estar enterada de su llegada, y así querían que fuera.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. El Hijo es… ¿El hijo de alguien?

Jugué un poco con los tiempos, sí, algo complicado, pero necesario.

¿De todo lo que se dijo había que remarcar eso? Para qué lo pregunto si sé que sí. Hay que tener claras las prioridades. ¡Esos antiguos en tiempos antiguos!

Debe ser muy frustrante preparar todo tu equipo de héroes (capaz otro quinteto de _Power Rangers_) siendo tan niño como lo era Shura en Soul of Gold, solo para descubrir que tu vida es una precuela inventada de una serie ya establecida. Por lo menos este Zordon tuvo la alegría de contar sus aventuras a sus muchachos, aunque no respondió las preguntas que uno quería que le respondieran. Mala suerte.


	57. Urano 6

**Capítulo 45. Una difícil situación**

Al igual que hace trece años, el león de bronce y el líder del ejército de Atenea se encontraron frente al bosque que resguardaba el mayor tesoro del Santuario. Al ver los grandes árboles entre los que los indignos estaban condenados a perderse, Ban no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la paliza que recibieron en Alemania, ni con el estado en que pudieran hallarse Fang de Cerbero y Bianca de Can Mayor, aquella terrible compañera de celda que apenas se había permitido recibir primeros auxilios antes de salir corriendo, como de costumbre. No, el dolor no estaba relacionado con el futuro, sino con el pasado, uno lleno de decisiones ya tomadas, de pérdidas irreparables. Esperando que Su Santidad no ahondara en su atribulada mente, lo encaró de frente, mirando al antaño llamado Kanon de Géminis.

«Y Kanon de Dragón del Mar —añadió para sí.»

El Sumo Sacerdote asintió en ese momento, quizás leyéndole la mente, quizá solo recordando que era un hombre que creía haber vivido más de lo que le tocaba. No podía saberlo con corteza, no con alguien capaz de permanecer cerca de Lucile de Leo, la bruja que señoreaba cualquier emoción humana, sin siquiera inmutarse. Podía verla allí, tan cerca del cuerpo del primero de los santos como lejos estaba de su espíritu devoto, lo que restaba a Lucile la presencia y dominio de la situación que le mostró en la última misión que cumplieron juntos. Ni el manto zodiacal de Leo ni la capa que portaba ahora, como si todavía fuera general del ejército, tenían importancia para ella en ese momento. Porque se le había denegado lo que más preciaba.

—Eres muy viejo como para tener miedo de una mujer —observó Kanon.

—Si vos no la teméis, ¿por qué está obligada a guardar silencio? —repuso Ban, más osado que la mayoría—. Sabéis lo que quiere.

Un brillo fugaz resaltó bajo el casco papal, el ojo del Sumo Sacerdote sorprendiendo a Lucile de Leo antes de que pudiera soltar el comentario mordaz que había preparado.

—Lo que queréis todos. Que perdone a Akasha como si todavía fuera mi pupila y hubiese hecho novillos por Rodorio en un día de entrenamiento. Nunca ocurrió tal cosa, como bien sabes —aclaró—. Hasta hace cinco años, fue la más recta entre los doce.

Con más descaro que el habitual, Lucile se interpuso entre ambos y alzó dos dedos de la mano derecha, tratando de corregir al Sumo Sacerdote. Este negó con la cabeza.

—Que hace dos años se hiciera evidente no significa que entonces empezara todo. Fue el Cisma Negro lo que tornó la sabiduría de una joven idealista en astucia y soberbia. ¡Calla, mujer, si no quieres volver a tu prisión! —exclamó iracundo Kanon, previendo otro intento de Lucile por corregirlo—. No olvido a esa pequeña. Nadie lo hace.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Lucile dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Y bien, Ban? ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme la petición que otros tantos me han hecho?

—¿Por qué, Su Santidad? ¿Por qué liberó a Orestes?

—Me apetecía que sobrevivieras, verte tan estropeado me hace sentir más joven. —La broma, tan extraña que cambió por completo la seria faz de Ban, no previno carcajada alguna, ni siquiera una sonrisa—. La maldición de Medusa se debilitó durante la batalla del Pacífico. Hace seis meses que Orestes está libre, si se puede llamar libertad a vivir apartado incluso de quienes vivimos aislados, aquí en el Santuario, bajo constante vigilancia e interrogatorios que harían llorar de emoción a Lesath de Orión y Hugin de Cuervo. Me preparo para lo que mi pupila pudo haber provocado, solo eso —aclaró antes de que Ban pudiera hacerle reclamo alguno—. Orestes sabe que nunca serviremos a otro dios que no sea Atenea y yo sé que ese hombre es demasiado honesto para las conspiraciones, al contrario que su compañero, Gestahl.

—¿Gestahl?

—El líder de Hybris. Sí, también tiene que ver con el Hijo, pude averiguarlo ya que ambos estuvieron en el Santuario este tiempo, uno bajo mi cuidado y el otro bajo el de Arthur. Hemos disipado muchas sombras y tenemos un mayor entendimiento de la situación en la que nos encontramos, por eso solté a quien no era un peligro y en cambio podía sernos útil, bajo la atenta vigilancia de la única en quien puedo confiar en estos días, claro —acotó, misterioso, a la vez que Lucile hacía un breve gesto, aludiendo a la demencia del Sumo Sacerdote—. Como ya te he dicho, gracias a eso estás vivo.

—Dejarlo libre para salvarme a mí y una díscola santa de plata —entendió Ban, recordando el duro encuentro con los Campeones del Hades—. ¿Es que ya habéis tachado de herejes a todo el ejército y ahora debemos depender de mercenarios?

Esta vez, Kanon sonrió, tal vez divirtiéndole una crítica tan directa.

—Si fuera el santo que un día fui, pensaría como tú, habría viajado hacia Alemania y arrasado la fortaleza del enemigo, tal vez llevándome algunos conmigo. Mas esta túnica pesa como los doscientos cincuenta inviernos que vivió mi predecesor, me hace lento y me obliga a pensar más las cosas. Tres días —añadió de repente—, ¿ese es el plazo que nos da para decidirnos? Aprecio demasiado ese detalle como para no aprovecharlo.

—Me temo que no os comprendo, Su Santidad.

—Orestes de la Corona Boreal atacó al rey Bolverk, el primer guerrero azul, que no tiene justificación para declararnos la guerra de momento.

—¿Pensáis aliaros con él?

—El día en que la vejez haya terminado de atrofiar tu cerebro, león de bronce, avísame para dar a otro el manto que portas —advirtió Kanon, severo—. Bolverk piensa eliminar al rey de Bluegrad y a toda su estirpe, ¡a Piotr!, quien fue un valioso aliado del Santuario en su momento de mayor necesidad. ¿De qué me acusas, León Menor?

Lo que debería aliviar al santo de bronce, en realidad solo lo confundió más.

—Os pido, Su Santidad, que olvidéis mis afrentas y me habléis con toda claridad. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, con santos acusados de traidores y un extraño libre de toda vigilancia? ¡El plazo que Caronte nos dio se está agotando!

Por cómo reaccionó el Sumo Sacerdote a aquella declaración, era muy posible que eso era lo que esperaba. Menos osadía, menos rebeldías. Menos sombras.

—Aprovecharé los tres días que el rey Bolverk nos ha concedido, así como hemos aprovechado estos trece años que aquel que insultó todo en lo que creemos nos dio. Ya hay alguien que ha recibido la misión de demostrar a los muertos el coraje de los vivos, el general de la división Pegaso, mas este me pide una condición para actuar antes de que venza el plazo. Quiere que resuelva el asunto de mi pupila ya, sin más rodeos. Son tan orgullosos como yo lo fui, Arthur y Akasha, mis más queridos discípulos —murmuró con añoranza, retomando pronto las explicaciones—: Orestes servirá como un aliado más del Santuario y mantendrá vigilado a Gestahl, de modo que nuestros recursos pueden centrarse en vigilar al rey Bolverk y el circo al que llama corte. No pide nada a cambio, considera que está saldando una deuda de honor.

—Creía que confiabais en que Bolverk cumpliría su palabra —observó Ban.

—Aun si así es, debemos conocer a nuestro enemigo —dijo Kanon—. Que no te confunda lo que viste, Ban de León Menor. Orestes sobrevivió en Alemania porque jamás pretendió ganar la batalla; huyó en cuanto logró asegurar el escape de tres santos de Atenea de un grupo que ni siquiera lo tomaba todo lo serio que debiera. Además, el caballero de la Corona Boreal se encuentra en un lugar inaccesible para cualquier mortal, el mismo que los caballeros negros han utilizado todos estos años.

«También era inaccesible para el Ojo de las Greas —recordó Ban.»

—Arriesgasteis demasiado para sacarnos de ahí, meter a otro en territorio enemigo…

—No hay riesgos. Pues ella no está allí.

Por algún motivo, la respuesta del Sumo Sacerdote sobresaltó a Lucile, en cuya blanca piel creyó ver erizarse el vello. Un fantasma apareció a la diestra de la leona de oro, ataviada con un vestido de finísima tela que ondeaba sin viento. Poco podía decir Ban de aquella aparición, más que era joven y portaba una máscara semejante a la de los santos femeninos, solo que carente de rasgos y tan blanca como el largo y lacio cabello que le caía por la espalda. Cuando Ban quiso ver mejor quién era, esta desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido, sin dejar el menor rastro.

«No siento su cosmos —observó el santo de bronce—. Ni antes ni ahora.»

—Tampoco estuvo aquí —continuó Kanon, indiferente al malestar en sus subordinados—. Ella está en todas partes y en ningún lugar en concreto. Shizuma Aoi, la única discípula de Shun de Andrómeda, que hoy viste el manto de Piscis.

—Era ella quien permitía a Akasha y Azrael salir y entrar en los mares olvidados.

—Exacto. Solo hay dos barreras infranqueables para Shizuma, el territorio de los dioses y la fortaleza de Gestahl de Altar Negro, sea lo que sea ese lugar.

—Si eso es así, todo nuestro viaje fue…

—… Inútil —completó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Nosotros no necesitamos el Ojo de las Greas, al menos no por los motivos que Akasha puede argumentar. Admito que creí que esa herramienta mítica serviría para sortear el único obstáculo que Shizuma considera insuperable, es por eso que estaba dispuesto a acceder a lo que me pidió a cambio de obtenerlo. Me conmovió, Lucile de Leo habría pedido el fin del exilio, ella pidió misericordia por otra persona. El problema es que los años y la distancia me permiten no verla más como una niña que se preocupa por su atolondrado escudero. Pedí a Shizuma que os vigilara de cerca. Desde que obtuvisteis el Ojo de las Greas.

—Eso significa… ¡Dioses del Olimpo!

Ban gritó al cielo, tratando de tragarse la rabia con la que Lucile debía haber convivido desde que fue llamada al Santuario. Ahora veía sentido en que unos condenados como él y Bianca fueran invitados a la Fuente de Atenea. ¿Se había dado cuenta la santa de Can Mayor de tamaña hipocresía? Seis meses abandonados y de la nada ahora volvían a ser dignos de la bendición de la diosa, solo porque alguien cargaría con todas las culpas.

—Akasha pagará por todos.

—Le enseñé bien —dijo Kanon, expresando orgullo por la joven, en lugar de pena—. Manipular a los dioses supone un alto precio, en especial cuando no se logra nada con ello. Yo lo viví —afirmó, palpándose el pecho donde aún debían estar marcadas las tres puntas del tridente de Poseidón—, ella no habría dado uno solo de los arriesgados pasos que dio si no esperara pasar por lo mismo. La vida de Akasha quedará en manos de Atenea. ¿Qué será de la de los posibles cómplices, me pregunto?

Miró largamente al santo de bronce sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta, porque ni siquiera él tenía algo que decir al respecto. Todo estaba decidido, desde hacía trece años.

—Hasta el último santo de la división Andrómeda preferiría hundirse con ella en el infierno antes que traicionarla.

«Y uno de nosotros, incluso trataría de conquistarlo para sacarla de allí —pensó, evocando a quien sin vestir manto alguno era el más leal de todos ellos.»

—Sea —dijo Kanon—. Entonces aceptad su voluntad y vivid como santos de Atenea, pues ya los pies de mi pupila pisan tierra sagrada. Y no porque alguien la haya obligado.

xxx

—En resumen —dijo Bianca, cuyas explicaciones habían acompañado a Makoto en un largo paseo hasta el patio del hospital de Bluegrad—, seis Campeones de Hades le declararán la guerra al mundo dentro de tres días. Si hoy puedo contártelo es porque un apuesto caballero blanco nos rescató a mí, a mi compañero de males y bienes y a mi odioso carcelero, que ahora debe dormir a pierna suelta en la Fuente de Atenea. No creo que Ban esté tan agotado para ser igual de vago.

—Por lo que me dijiste, esos animales le destrozaron la cara —gruñó Makoto—. Está inconsciente, puede que en peligro de muerte. No durmiendo la siesta.

—A mí me abrieron el estómago hace nada y tú ni siquiera me has ofrecido una copa de vino mientras te cuento tantas cosas interesantes. ¡Qué desconsiderados somos!

—¿Y a qué viene ese tono? —exclamó Makoto—. _Apuesto caballero blanco_, _compañero de bienes y males_… ¿Hay algún hombre al que no quisieras seducir?

Más rápida que el sonido, Bianca agarró a Makoto del brazo y lo empujó hacia una columna, luego, posando una mano a la mejilla, le susurró:

—Si ese hombre existe, no eres tú.

El rostro del santo de Mosca enrojeció, aflorando en él la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de una mujer. Ni notó que la caricia se transformó en un tirón de moflete.

«La máscara hace que no veamos una mujer, solo un guerrero capaz. ¿Por qué conmigo no funciona? —lamentó—. ¿¡Qué está mal conmigo!?»

Al final pudo recuperarse y apartar el brazo de Bianca, que rio con descaro.

—No es tiempo para juegos. ¡Estamos en guerra!

—Ya me quedó claro cómo haces la guerra. ¿Qué tal sienta besar a tu enemiga?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Telepatía?

—¡Bingo!

Un segundo después, la magia de la máscara volvió a funcionar.

«O tal vez siempre ha funcionado —reflexionó Makoto, en un intento por convencerse de que no era él quien estaba mal—. La telepatía tiene muchos usos, no solo leer la mente, es posible que Bianca tenga un don para controlar a los hombres.»

—No soy Mera, claro —proseguía la santa de Can Mayor—. No te leo como un libro abierto, más bien te hojeo, mosca pervertida. ¡Vaya! ¿He hecho yo eso?

Allá donde Makoto había chocado, empujado por Bianca, había un hueco de medio metro bastante vistoso. Haría falta dinero para arreglarlo, pero la enmascarada ya se había alejado de tal forma que cierto chico japonés parecería el responsable.

—¡No huyas!

—Esto no es un juego, Makoto. Estamos en guerra.

—Cuando dije eso, lo decía en serio.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo al fin Bianca, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y volteando—. Ya te he contado todo lo que sé. Te toca a ti contárselo a tu jefa. ¡Dioses! Cuando Lucile se entere de que dejé que Akasha cometiera una estupidez…

Makoto no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues de inmediato estuvieron ambos santos ante una imagen sorprendente. Hugin estaba allí, quejándose a viva voz de que una compañera estuviera bien de salud. Y es que aquello era inaudito: la batalla contra Hipólita había dejado marcas en todos los implicados, pero ni una cara golpeada, ni una mano rota ni un coma de seis meses eran irreparables, una columna rota sí. En todo Bluegrad, solo el médico real, que en un solo día podía reconstruir la piel de un brazo entero, sería capaz de tamaña proeza y a pesar de eso ahí estaba Mera, víctima de los ataques de una Hipólita que ya saboreaba la derrota. De pie.

—Entre enmascaradas os consentís todo. Mira al pobre Icario. ¿A él no podía curarlo esa… esa…? ¡Con un demonio, es culpa de ella que estemos todos aquí!

Mera asentía mecánicamente a las protestas del santo de Cuervo, siendo claro que ni se molestaba en escucharlo. A pesar de que estaba sana, seguía fija en un solo sitio, cerca de donde Icario dormía plácidamente, sobre una silla de ruedas que le acompañaría lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Un tiempo que ella compartiría con su maestro.

«¿Maestro? Parecen más bien padre e hija —decidió Makoto, conmovido.»

En eso, Bianca se acercó a Hugin sin la menor presentación. Y antes de que el santo de Cuervo pudiera decirle el pecado que cometía al poder caminar, dio algunas explicaciones que él mismo tendría que saber ya.

—Pastor de Bueyes no está bajo las mismas sospechas que nosotros. Por muy paranoicos que estén los líderes del Santuario, hay límites.

—¿Paranoicos? —repitió Hugin, airado.

—Es normal —continuó Bianca, ignorándole. Se dirigía a Mera y Makoto, que ya la había alcanzado—, conocieron de primera mano el patriarcado de Saga de Géminis, cualquier signo de que algo esté mal con uno de los doce es preocupante. El problema es que cuando la guerra es inminente, la paranoia suele hacerle el trabajo al enemigo. Evitar una hipotética guerra civil no cambia nada si debilitas a tu propio ejército.

—¿De qué guerra hablan? ¿Alguien me va a explicar qué pasa?

—Es irónico que la Can Mayor de Lesath, Cazador de Santos, diga eso —dijo Makoto, ahogando sin pretenderlo la petición de Hugin—. Yo no sé quién es inocente y quién es culpable, pero no tengo problema en admitir que en todo lo que ha ocurrido hay algo raro y peligroso, en lo que todos podríamos estar implicados, ya sea como cómplices o como peones. ¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando estos seis meses?

—¿Qué fuiste tú quien reveló a Hybris la ubicación del ánfora de Atenea? —se le adelantó Bianca—. No fuiste tú, fue tu mente, tu simple y vulnerable mente de adolescente en cuerpo de hombre, que si a mí me revela tanto, a un titán de la telepatía como el líder de Hybris le pudiste haber mostrado hasta tus días en el vientre materno. Sea como sea, no sirvió de nada, porque el Sumo Sacerdote lo había previsto y por eso cambió la ubicación del ánfora de Atenea antes de que un agente de Hybris entrara en Bluegrad. Y así llegamos hasta la batalla en el Pacífico.

El tercer grito de Hugin ni siquiera llegó a formularse. Bianca, más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, le agarró con el brazo por el gaznate y se lo llevó fuera del patio, donde le pondría al día y tal vez trataría de obligarlo a que la invitara a algo.

Makoto apenas prestó atención a aquellos dos, ensimismado en la red de eventos en que se había envuelto. ¿Podía ser que esa red, que Sneyder y Hugin atribuirían sin duda a Akasha, la Tejedora de Planes, llegara a una oscuridad tan profunda como la que llevó a Saga de Géminis a la locura? No era un asunto que debiera tomarse a la ligera, se trataba de un hombre que llegó a usurpar el trono papal y que además se aseguró la complicidad de tres santos de oro, sentando el precedente de que ni tan siquiera el Santuario estaba libre de la corrupción. Bianca tachaba las decisiones del Sumo Sacerdote como simple paranoia; él, por el contrario, veía en ellas el producto de la sabiduría y la cautela. No debían tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Ellos no.

Pero, ¿qué podría haber detrás de tantas sospechas? ¿Los héroes de la pasada Guerra Santa que aún seguían en contacto con el Santuario? No era posible, ellos purificaron la maldad que lo dominaba tantos años atrás. ¿Y el resto? Todos los generales eran personas intachables, aunque no por ello humanos, todos excepto quienes fueron degradadas. Akasha y Lucile, tan distintas y a la vez tan unidas. De ellas sí dudaba, y por extensión, también de las personas más cercanas a ellas. ¿Eso incluía a Ban, Emil y Lesath? Shun apostó por la santa de Virgo cuando era una apestada, ¿eran él y June, su compañera, sospechosos? ¿Y Azrael? ¿Quién es culpable, y quién inocente? Acabó frente a Mera, y se maldijo por ser capaz de sospechar de una víctima como ella.

«No es una víctima —negó una voz en lo profundo de su mente; paradójicamente, era la voz de Mera, usando palabras similares a las que alguna vez escuchó de la guerrera de Lebreles—, es una guerrera de Atenea.»

Sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar y forzó una sonrisa.

—Icario despertará —aseguró, ganándose la atención de la santa de Lebreles.

—Por supuesto —dijo esta, firme como un junco—. Los santos no mueren.

xxx

Ajenos a las duras conversaciones que surgían en Rusia, así como lo que la máxima autoridad del Santuario revelaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, Akasha y Azrael avanzaban hacia el destino que la joven se había marcado. Nada podía detener a la guardiana del sexto templo zodiacal, eso lo sabía bien Azrael, nada excepto media centena de guardias que les esperaban, divididos en dos largas columnas apoyadas en las paredes que hacían de pasaje a tierra sagrada.

Todos eran altos y fornidos, con hierro en el yelmo, bronce en la coraza sobre armaduras de cuero y un metal negro como el ébano en las lanzas y escudos que portaban. Los dirigía un hombre desarmado, de fuertes y cicatrizados brazos, con los ojos vendados y una larga capa pendiendo de los hombros como distintivo de su rango.

—Amiga mía, ¿qué tiempos son estos en los que los campeones de la diosa deben entrar a hurtadillas en su fortaleza, como vulgares ladrones?

—Es el tiempo después de Ethel, capitán Tiresias —respondió Akasha, más cortante de lo que habría deseado—. Cuando la tierra está empapada de aceite, ¿qué sentido tiene encender la mecha de un conflicto innecesario? No vengo como ladrona, ni tampoco como campeona de Atenea, pero sí como su sierva, una que le ha fallado tantas veces, que ahora sus auténticos campeones están en peligro…

El llamado Tiresias se adelantó, apartando la capucha que ocultaba los cabellos de Akasha, así como su máscara. Posó las manos sobre sus hombros e inclinó la cabeza, como si la estuviera mirando. Sin mediar palabra, la abrazó, y así estuvieron un breve momento, entre el expectante Azrael y la guardia del Santuario.

—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Yo solo soy el capitán, ¡y tú la santa de Virgo! —dijo mientras se separaban—. Me alegro tanto de volver a verte… ¡Oh, aún uso esa expresión! —Rio, y algunos de los guardias, los más veteranos, rieron con él—. Siento decirte que todas tus precauciones han sido en vano. Las noticias sobre santos desertores, exiliados e incluso prisioneros, se escuchan en cada rincón, y siempre he tenido a algunos de mis hombres esperando tu llegada. ¡La guarnición de Rodorio ya celebra tu regreso por toda la aldea!

—No era algo que debían saber en la aldea, mucho menos celebrarse —se lamentó Akasha, cabeceando de un lado a otro.

—Oh, ¡siempre debe celebrarse una buena noticia, así venga acompañada de otras malas! —Tiresias hablaba a viva voz, como era su costumbre hacerlo, siempre con un optimismo inagotable—. ¿Cómo negar a quienes son salvados, la posibilidad de agradecer a su salvador? Salvadora, en este caso.

Tiresias rio de nuevo, una risa agradable y honesta, del tipo que Akasha siempre agradecía. Sin embargo, ¿estaba bien provocar de ese modo al Sumo Sacerdote, su maestro? Buscó la opinión de Azrael, quien estuvo observando la escena en silencio. No pasó mucho antes de que asintiera.

—Caminaremos juntos hasta el corazón del Santuario, luego iré sola.

—No podía ser de otro modo —dijo Tiresias—. ¡En marcha!

Cada pareja de guardias chocó las lanzas, de tal modo que el camino que Akasha y Tiresias recorrieron entre ellos, seguidos de cerca por Azrael, tenía un improvisado techo de hasta veinticinco triángulos. El paso bajo aquellas armas negras, así como los primeros minutos de viaje, estuvo dominado por un lema que evocaba tiempos pasados. Palabras de aliento para hombres desesperados, sin el menor atisbo de esperanza.

—¡Santos de hierro! ¡Santos de hierro! ¡Santos de hierro!

Así proclamaron, con alegría y orgullo, el título que les fue dado años atrás, al término de la Rebelión de Ethel. Acompañaba a las voces, jóvenes y adultas, el sonido de astas golpeando el suelo y el escudo. Si alguien en el Santuario no había sido informado de la llegada de Akasha de Virgo hasta ahora, ya no tendría dudas.

No fue hasta que las voces se apagaron, que Akasha se decidió a volver a hablar.

—Capitán Tiresias, tengo un favor que pedirte —susurró, aunque sabía que no podía hablar tan bajo como para que Azrael no la escuchara.

—Habla —dijo el capitán entre susurros.

—Hace algunos meses, envié una carta al Sumo Sacerdote. Desde hace cinco años, mi asistente sufre de inexplicables dolores de cabeza, a veces simplemente molestos, y otras mortales, o lo habrían sido sin mi ayuda. Ningún médico puede detectar nada, y sin saber qué le ocurre, no puedo curarlo.

—Akasha, no puedo…

—El Sumo Sacerdote me concedería el permiso una vez obtuviera el Ojo de las Greas: claro que ha cambiado mucho en estas semanas, y ahora ni siquiera los santos tienen derecho a entrar en la Fuente de Atenea. Pero yo no pido cura, solo conocimiento, y el santo de Copa, Minwu, lo tiene.

—Señorita —intervino Azrael, caminando a la altura del par—. Lo que nos espera al final del camino es demasiado duro, ¡déjeme acompañarla, por favor! Ahora me encuentro bien, hace mucho que no padezco esos dolores.

—Ningún hombre común, por grande que sea su lealtad para con la diosa y los santos, puede cruzar las Doce Casas. Puedes ir a la Fuente de Atenea en busca de información, o quedarte al pie de la montaña, o regresar a Rodorio. —A pesar de sentirse sumamente agradecida, Akasha decidió ser cortante, sabiendo lo tozudo que Azrael podía ser. Se le adelantó, dando a entender que no había lugar para la discusión.

—Lo que me pides es muy difícil… —decía Tiresias, en cuya faz era presente el esfuerzo que hacía por encontrar una solución satisfactoria—. Le llevaré al bosque, ¡y que decida Atenea si ese hombre debe encontrarse con Minwu!

El viaje no tuvo más sorpresas, buenas o malas. Fue, de hecho, muy tranquilo y ameno, lleno de historias de la guardia y del Santuario en los últimos dos años.

La calma antes de la tempestad.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Sí, hijo del jefe y uno de los mandamases. Nepotismo puro y duro.

Como si no fuera bastante con el misterio de El Hijo, ahora llega el misterio de Ella, qué bueno que a Munin de Cuervo eso no le importó mucho. ¿Llegará esta historia a dar más explicaciones que misterios?

Oh, sí. Por la saga que estoy leyendo sé que no llevo el asunto todo lo lejos que se pueda, pero me gusta que los personajes no siempre sigan el guion preestablecido, como a Orestes le gustaría. Que sean personas con sus propios intereses, y puede que las cacerías de Hybris no sean importantes en el contexto de la guerra que podría o no ocurrir, pero para los caballeros negros esa es su verdadera misión. La Guerra Santa es una _sidequest_. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a su temeridad?

Ah, los poderes psíquicos y sus vulnerabilidades. ¿Cómo olvidar los implantes quirúrgicos cerebrales de cierto juego famoso, de antes de que todo se resolviera con nanomáquinas? El líder de Hybris llevó los útiles _enlaces_ del primer arco a otro nivel. ¡Y qué nivel! Me alegra que te gustara la idea.

Por algo son caballeros negros, ¿no?

Hablando de temeridad, ahí viene Akasha, sí que tiene valor. ¿Cómo será recibida? Solo sabremos eso leyendo el capítulo siguiente.


	58. Urano 7

**Capítulo 46. **_**La aventura de Makoto**_

Bianca y Hugin regresaron al patio del hospital más tarde de lo previsto, habiéndose permitido un almuerzo frugal en medio de las explicaciones, por lo que no les sorprendió descubrir que Makoto no los esperaba.

—¿Todas las enmascaradas pueden comer a esa velocidad? —preguntó el santo de Cuervo, con sincera admiración.

—Es cuestión de técnica —explicó Bianca—. Parece que estamos solos.

Ni Icario ni Mera seguían por ahí. Alguna enfermera debía haber llevado al antiguo capitán de la guardia a su habitación, que en ese momento estaría custodiada por un lebrel de rojos cabellos. Eso significaba que ambos podían hablar con total libertad.

Algo malo para ella.

—¿Qué hacía usted en isla Thalassa? —cuestionó Hugin.

—Veranear. Y molestar a la división Cisne.

—Je, a otro con esos cuentos, perra.

—¿Qué tienes tú que decirme a mí, cuervo?

—Nada bueno, nada bueno —aseguró Hugin, con las manos en la espalda y una odiosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Sé que Lucile y Akasha son cómplices, también sé que las dos fueron en busca del ánfora de Atenea. Antes y después de que la robaran.

—Eres todo un detective…

—El sarcasmo es inútil conmigo —cortó Hugin.

—¿Qué tal la verdad? Pretendía poner en un lugar seguro el ánfora de Atenea. Es decir, en cualquier lugar donde no estén Shaula y su tropa de incompetentes.

—La deslealtad no es mejor que la incompetencia.

—Yo soy muy leal —dijo Bianca.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Hugin—. Te hieren de gravedad en Alemania, eres testigo de un suceso que podría cambiarlo todo y hasta te permiten acceder a la Fuente de Atenea en estos tiempos, cuando en el Santuario deciden acordarse de que un buen hombre como yo es el hermano de un miembro notable de Hybris, donde a Makoto se la acusa de ser un espía en una organización donde la telepatía es la asignatura básica y hasta alguien como Mera resulta sospechosa por respirar el mismo aire que la culpable de todo. ¿Y qué haces? Te escapas en cuanto te cierran la herida, desesperada por salvar a esa persona del destino que merece, el destino que ella misma persigue.

—¿Soy leal y bondadosa? —dijo Bianca a modo de explicación, cayendo enseguida en un detalle de la perorata de Hugin. Palpándose el estómago con ambas manos, añadió con una débil voz unas palabras—: ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Es que acaso es cierta la leyenda de que eres un humano y no un cuervo humanoide?

—Lo soy —afirmó Hugin, rotundo—. Las otras divisiones pueden mirarnos con recelo a los de la _Lanza de Atenea_, pero somos tan humanos como ellos. Solo que más cautelosos, y más inteligentes, si se me permite decirlo. ¿Eso me debe volver inmune a saber que una compañera de armas pudo haber muerto? Claro que no.

—Trato de imaginar al Pacificador sintiendo pena por alguien…

—Podrías morirte tratando —la interrumpió—. Si existe un santo en el Santuario del que se pueda negar su condición de ser humano, ese es el señor Sneyder.

—Y sin embargo, él es necesario, así como lo es la señora Lucile —apuntó Bianca—. Si viviéramos en un cuento de hadas, los héroes, servidores de la justicia, podrían permitirse ser amables y compasivos a la vez que justos y sabios, todo lo que harían sería recto y claro como el agua cristalina. Por desgracia no es así en este mundo, en este mundo un hombre usurpó el trono de una diosa para lograr sus propios fines. Es por eso que se necesita que alguien dude donde nadie duda, que alguien cuestione a los que nadie quiere cuestionar. Y que alguien trabaje donde nadie quiere trabajarar.

—Pensamos igual —dijo Hugin—. Pero eso no te salvará del juicio divino, Bianca, como tampoco me salvará a mí. A veces, solo a veces, me gustaría ser un idiota como Makoto, capaz de marchar al Santuario para salvar a alguien en quien ni siquiera confía del todo. Sí, no me mires con esa cara, tú también sabes a dónde fue.

Bianca rio, acariciándose la máscara mientras se contenía de decirle que él no podía saber con qué cara le miraba. La telepatía no bastaba para esa barrera.

—¿No será que pasó demasiado tiempo viviendo con los caballeros negros?

Ya alejándose, el santo de Cuervo miró a Bianca por encima del hombro.

—Confío en todos los que lucharon bajo el ala del Fénix, con algunas excepciones que sabes muy bien. No cometas ninguna estupidez, Bianca, no puedes salvarla.

Así se internó entre las columnas, que franqueaban el patio. No entraba aún en el edificio cuando la santa de Can Mayor se atrevió a comentar algo.

—¿Te alegró que Mera estuviera bien, verdad? No es Makoto el tipo de persona que quisieras ser, Hugin, sino Akasha. La que vela por los santos, por encima de las reglas.

Ninguna respuesta salió de los labios del santo de Cuervo.

xxx

«¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura. ¡Una locura!»

Ese pensamiento se había repetido en la mente de Makoto de Mosca al menos un centenar de veces. Incluso en el hospital de Bluegrad, con la mano aún vendada y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, ya sabía que andaba directo hacia una condenación cierta; en esencia, desde el primer paso hasta los que daba ahora, se estaba oponiendo a la decisión del mismísimo líder del Santuario. No tenía excusa.

Pese a ser consciente de eso, llegó pronto a Rodorio, al no tener problema en que lo reconocieran, a diferencia de Akasha y Azrael. Conociendo a aquel par, estaba seguro de que no querían causar problemas en la villa, donde tenían muchos simpatizantes. Y de eso dependía todo, de que los conociera bien y no fuera un engañado más. De otro modo, pretender llegar a un lugar más rápido que una santa de oro sería ridículo.

—Si Azrael puede seguirle el paso, yo también —murmuró, ya en la plaza principal de Rodorio. Alrededor del área, circular, se disponían comercios, albergues y un par de bares. En el centro, una fuente decorada con motivos marinos, conmemorativa del antiguo intento por Poseidón por ganarse el favor de la ciudad vecina de Atenas, despedía constantemente el agua más clara y limpia que conocía—. Estoy cerca.

Siguió corriendo entre casas cerradas y abiertas, siendo un borrón para alegres tenderos e irritados guardias hasta que llegó al lugar que cinco años atrás fue el más bullicioso de toda la villa: el mercado, trasladado desde entonces a la plaza que había dejado atrás, carecía ahora de puesto alguno; ni el más rebelde comerciante quería vender ahí, tampoco los niños más traviesos se atrevían a jugar en las pocas casas abandonadas que no acabaron derribadas por un mal movimiento en el duelo legendario que puso fin al Cisma Negro, o le dio comienzo, según cómo se mirara. Fuera como fuese, en aquella batalla se derramaron las últimas gotas de sangre de una noche de matanza, sangre que había alimentado las semillas del guardián ante el que Makoto ahora rendía respetos.

Llevaba dos años sin verlo y seguía siendo tan increíble como siempre. Nació en un tocón de hielo, lleno de sangre seca, y creció hasta engullirlo, convirtiéndose en una sola noche en un árbol todavía más imponente que cualquiera de los gigantes arbóreos del bosque en que se hallaba la Fuente de Atenea. Las ramas, que parecían arañar las nubes, daban sombra al lugar entero, y no era eso lo más increíble de ese prodigio de la naturaleza, ese lugar quedaba reservado para las hojas, de un imposible azul hielo.

Ahí dormía Kushumai, líder de las ninfas de Dodona y madre de Shaula de Escorpio. Ese era el único lugar en el que era seguro encontrar a la inquieta santa de oro.

«Si quiero hacer algo, necesito el apoyo de un general —se recordó Makoto, tratando de infundirse valor. Mientras se ocultaba en la casa más cercana, vacía de todo mobiliario o ser humano, repasó el resto de opciones—. Garland de Tauro, comandante de la división Dragón. No lo conozco, nadie lo conoce en realidad. Además, da miedo. ¿Sneyder? —Por primera y única vez en su vida, pensar en el comandante de la división Fénix le hizo reír—, si Akasha va a ser ejecutada, él estará encantado de ser el ejecutor, si es que ese hombre puede estar encantado con algo. Solo me queda Shaula.»

La comandante de la división Cisne era, al fin y al cabo, hija de Ban, eso la relacionaba más a Akasha que los otros dos generales. Además, aunque no se lo diría a la cara, la juventud de la ninfa era una razón de peso para pensar en ella como una aliada en tamaña locura; a esa edad, no sería tan dura como el resto de santos de oro.

—Como si yo fuera un muchacho… —soltó sin querer en ese silencioso lugar.

Después de un rato, cuando ya había dado por perdida esa posibilidad, Shaula y sus eternos acompañantes aparecieron. Subaru y Mithos, una leyenda entre los santos de plata que incluso un apestado como él podía admirar y hasta envidiar, escoltaban a la ninfa vistiendo los mantos de Reloj y Escudo. También ella estaba protegida por el manto de Escorpio, de cuyas hombreras pendía la capa que la distinguía como una de los cuatro generales del ejército de Atenea, que solo respondían ante el Sumo Sacerdote; no era raro en ella, desde la batalla del Pacífico parecía querer reunir méritos ante el Santuario a toda costa. Cuando no estaba peleando con un enemigo, lo buscaba por lo todo lo ancho y largo del mundo, hasta que toda pista desaparecía y volvía a Rodorio.

Volvía para velar el sueño milenario de su madre.

—Buenas tardes, mamá —saludó Shaula, con la mano acariciando el árbol de hojas azules—. Sigo intentándolo, con todas mis fuerzas.

Makoto aguzó el oído, queriendo saber a qué se refería, pero la conversación pronto tomó un rumbo inesperado. E incómodo.

—Oye, Mithos —dijo Shaula, girándose hacia el decimotercer Campeón de Hades, que desde hacía seis meses todos conocían como el santo de Escudo—. ¿Conociste a mi madre? Quiero decir, antes de morirte.

—¡Eso es una falta de respeto, señorita Shaula! —exclamó Subaru—. Sería mejor que habláramos de temas más halagüeños, como el tiempo que hará mañana…

Nadie prestó atención al extraño intento del santo de Reloj por cambiar de tema.

—Mi madre la conoció. Era una mujer muy bella, como usted, l-lady Shaula.

Con la celeridad del relámpago, la dorada mano de Escorpio apuntó a la frente de Mithos, acariciando la uña del dedo extendido el casco de Escudo.

—No seas zalamero, Mithos, no me incomoda que mi madre fuera más bella que yo.

—Eh, sí —dijo el santo de Escudo, pese a que había sido sincero—. A mi madre tampoco le importaba que Kushumai fuera más bella que ella, la consideraba la más hermosa mujer que había conocido. No sé cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien como Ban.

Mithos se tapó la boca con ambas manos, seguro de que había dicho algo indebido, mientras Subaru se golpeaba la frente y lamentaba el aciago futuro que no pudo evitar.

—Prepárate para vomitar —dijo Subaru, tapándose los oídos.

Shaula, ignorando lo que consideraba una payasada más de su compañero, infló el pecho, llena de orgullo, para empezar el corto y apasionante relato de su concepción.

—Mi papá, como uno de los pocos santos de Atenea que quedaban, fue enviado al bosque de Dodona para firmar una alianza. Pero las ninfas del lugar lo confundieron con un sátiro —apuntó con cierto malestar—, así que estaban bien escondidas, no era posible encontrarlas. Luego de peinar el bosque entero, mi papá decidió descansar en un claro, con tan mala pata que ahí se estaba bañando una mujer, de piel morena y cabellos rubios. Él, osado como los héroes de la Antigüedad, quiso cerciorarse de si era una ninfa, por lo que se acercó, ¡se acercó demasiado! Ella volteó y se vieron por largo rato, hasta que los ojos de la líder de las ninfas de Dodona relampaguearon. Por su atrevimiento, Ban de León Menor se convirtió en un auténtico león por una noche, nueve meses después de la cual nací yo, ¡Shaula de Escorpio!

—Ay, dioses, no sirve de nada que me tape los oídos si ya sabía qué diría —se quejó Subaru—. Y lo peor es que ya sabía que no vomitarías.

Mithos de Escudo estaba lejos del desagrado que mostraba el santo de Reloj. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción, como un niño al que le hubiesen contado un cuento fantástico.

—Convertido en un animal después de verla desnuda —dijo Mithos, enrojecido al recordar el día en que él y lady Shaula se conocieron—, es increíble, como en las historias de la Antigüedad. ¡Una aventura digna de…!

—¡No blasfemes! —gritó Subaru con una gruesa y extraña voz, antes de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Que te parta un rayo si completas esa frase!

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan quisquilloso? —dijo Shaula—. ¿Tienes envidia?

Entre las quejas de Mithos y la risa de Shaula, Subaru se hizo escuchar una vez más.

—¿¡Cómo voy a tener envidia de una historia tan desagradable!? ¡La sola imagen me da dolor de estómago! ¡Hoy no podré dormir bien y mañana el Sumo Sacerdote no te hará ni caso porque a alguien que cuenta esas cosas no se le puede tomar en serio!

—Sí, es envidia de la mala —dijo Shaula, sintiéndose apoyada por Mithos, que asentía.

Las palabras de Subaru, proféticas, no alcanzaron ese día a la santa de Escorpio, acaso por ser demasiado sensatas para lo que aquel japonés tan particular solía ser. Sin embargo, debían ser pronunciadas para que alguien ajeno al futuro que Subaru podía ver, siempre relacionado con Shaula, tomara una decisión.

Ni siquiera Subaru lo sabía, pero Makoto, habiendo presenciado esa bochornosa escena, entendió que necesitaba un apoyo más sólido si quería cumplir su cometido. A hurtadillas, se alejó de la zona sin que nadie notara que siquiera estuvo allí.

—¿Ves, mamá? —dijo Shaula, de nuevo viendo la leyenda viva de Rodorio, el Árbol de la Tregua—. He conocido bueno amigos.

xxx

Makoto sabía lo suficiente de Subaru de Reloj como para confiar en sus predicciones, Shaula no podía ayudarlo, Sneyder no querría y Garland era un misterio. Llegar a ese punto muerto le hizo pensar en aquel en quien no quiso pensar, el responsable del exilio de Akasha y el encierro de Lucile dos años atrás. Y también el hombre que había sucedido a la santa de Virgo como general de la división Pegaso. General de nombre, al menos, ya que Marin de Águila era quien más estaba al pendiente de los santos de bronce y de plata que vivían en el Santuario, la _Fortaleza de Atenea_. Él tenía otras ocupaciones, tan implacables como podía serlo Sneyder.

«El Juez. Dioses, ahora sí que esto es una locura.»

Tratándose del comandante de la división Pegaso, solo había dos posibilidades, si es que no estaba dictando sentencia, estaría resguardando el séptimo templo del zodiaco o conversando con las únicas personas a las que se dirigía como un ser humano. La primera lo colocaba fuera de su alcance, ya que a pesar del caso excepcional de Bianca, Ban y el santo de Cerbero, la entrada al Santuario debía seguir vedada para todos los sospechosos, de modo que solo le quedaba esperar que fuera la segunda. El Sumo Sacerdote no podía negar a un santo la entrada a Rodorio, eso solo causaría desconcierto en la buena gente de la villa, a menos que estuviera condenado a muerte.

«De momento, no lo estoy.»

Cuando al fin lo distinguió, sentado junto a una tienda, estuvo a punto a dar gracias a los dioses a gritos; claro que eso habría llamado la atención de los aldeanos, que ya tenían suficiente con ver a un hombre con una mano vendada corriendo de un lado a otro solo para volver al sitio de partida. Era gracioso, pero cierto, se encontraba de nuevo en la plaza principal de Rodorio. Tratando, no obstante, de no reír, caminó hacia él con tanta naturalidad como podía hacerlo un santo bajo sospecha cuando se dirigía al Juez.

Mientras avanzaba, sin prisas, se iba dando cuenta de las pocas veces que lo había visto. No recordaba, por ejemplo, lo particular que era, con un pelo demasiado alborotado para lo corto que era, y una chaqueta marrón mucho más grande de lo que debería, distinta al ya habitual uniforme de los santos. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, el hombre se levantó, fuera porque recién se daba cuenta de que venía o por mera cortesía, irguiéndose en sus 1.90 metros. De complexión fuerte y toscos rasgos, fruto del más duro de los entrenamientos que un hombre —aun un santo— podía ejercitar, él era Arthur, el Juez.

—Makoto de Mosca, ¿cierto?

—Así es. He venido en busca de ayuda, o de consejo, si lo primero no es posible.

Fue un saludo tranquilo, traducido en un sencillo apretón de manos; todo lo contrario a lo que Makoto esperaba. Arthur le indicó que se sentara en una silla cercana. Antes de hacerlo debió retirar un vaso y un par de platos de plástico que había encima, uno de ellos con algunos restos de ensalada; los puso en el suelo, a falta de un lugar mejor. «¿Ves? Él come. Es humano, como tú, sólo que puede condenarte a muerte si dices algo indebido… ¿Cómo no lo vi cuando pasé por aquí? ¿Estuve tanto tiempo vigilando a aquellos tres? ¡Maldita sea, Makoto, tranquilízate!».

—Bueno —dijo Arthur, ya sentado—, ¿en qué cuestión necesitas mi ayuda?

—Pues… Es sobre… Hace unos días… Y ella, nosotros… —Empezó mil frases y no terminó ninguna. Arthur lo miraba, cercano y lejano a un mismo tiempo, dejándole la impresión de que lo supo todo con un simple vistazo. No sentía que le leyeran la mente; el Juez no trabajaba así. Más bien, él la estaba exponiendo sin siquiera darse cuenta; él era débil, como le había demostrado Bianca—. ¡Salve a Akasha, por favor!

—Quieres que salve a Akasha —repitió Arthur, tratando de confirmarlo. Makoto asintió torpemente—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no es culpable —contestó de inmediato, sin creérselo—. ¡Ninguno de nosotros es culpable! Es solo que circunstancias desesperadas requieren…

—Sé perfectamente por qué _debo_ salvar a Akasha. Lo que pregunto es por qué _quieres_ que la salve —apuntilló el Juez.

—Ella… —Tenía mucho que decir: «es buena», «es justa», «me ayudó a convertirme en santo», etc. Sin embargo, nada de eso convencería a Arthur, el Juez solo podía estar satisfecho con la verdad—. Ella va a sacrificarse por nosotros.

—Ocho santos de bronce y plata por una santa de oro, lo sé. He estado aquí un buen rato esperando que viniera a hacerme ese ofrecimiento. No creí que siguiera odiándome.

—Entonces, ¿la va a ayudar? —Si podía convencer al Juez de intervenir antes de que Akasha se reuniera con el Sumo Sacerdote, aumentaría las posibilidades de todos.

—Si no lo hiciera, la muerte de Akasha os liberaría de toda culpa. Flecha, Orión, Mosca, Lebreles, Can Mayor, Can Menor, Cuervo y León Menor. Todos volveríais a ser santos de pleno derecho. Por no hablar de los problemas que se ahorrarían Leo, Andrómeda, Camaleón y Erídano. ¿Por qué quieres que la salve?

—La muerte de uno no lava las culpas de otros. —«Es lo que ella diría», pensó—. Desde hace tiempo, algo no está bien en el Santuario. La Rebelión de Ethel, el Cisma Negro, la Cacería, todo lo que hemos hecho para conservar el Ojo de las Greas… Problemas que hemos ido arrastrando a lo largo de los años, implantando soluciones a corto plazo que no terminan de resolver nada. ¿Somos culpables? ¡Bien! ¡Digan de qué somos culpables! Así podremos responsabilizarnos, todos y cada uno, no una persona en el nombre de los demás.

Discernir lo que Arthur pensaba era aún más complicado que adivinar el gesto de una santa de Atenea detrás de la máscara. El Juez prácticamente no cambiaba de expresión, no sonreía ni fruncía el ceño, ni daba muestras de interés o de aburrimiento. Solo observaba, sin parpadear. Makoto no tardó en agachar la cabeza, debiendo apretar las manos contra las rodillas para evitar salir huyendo.

—Es una declaración de motivos como cualquier otra, supongo. —Arthur se levantó sin previo aviso—. Bueno, ya que has venido aquí, ¿me acompañas? A Akasha le ayudará ver una cara amiga.

—Va a ayudarla —musitó Makoto, incrédulo. No creía haberlo convencido.

Arthur hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y girando levemente hacia la tienda, llamó a su propietario:

—¡Sixto, ¡Sixto!

—Ya voy, ya voy —decía una voz desde el interior, marcada por la edad, aunque todavía firme y no falta de fuerza—. ¡Estos jóvenes!

Llegó a toda prisa, adelantándose demasiados pasos antes de percatarse de que Arthur seguía al lado de la entrada. Dio media vuelta, primero serio, casi enfadado, aunque no tardó en suavizar el rostro. Era un hombre ya anciano, calvo y con el rostro surcado de arrugas, especialmente en torno a la comisura de sus labios. Llevaba puestas gafas de ver de cerca, y en una mano, una serie de folios con crucigramas impresos.

—Arthur, ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué me gritas si sabes que no estoy sordo? Ya te dije que no puedo contarte más aventuras hasta que mi nieta regrese. Aunque —sonrió sin reparo, demostrando que todavía conservaba todos los dientes— sí que puedo volver a contarte uno de mis anteriores relatos. ¿Qué tal si te hablo el día en que conocí a Iskandar? A ese muchacho podría interesarle.

—Me encantaría, Sixto. Sabes que es mi historia preferida. —Fue sincero. Makoto pudo ver al fin un rostro diferente en Arthur, más humano, menos… Arthur—. Lamentablemente, alguien necesita mi ayuda.

—Oh, ¡entonces debes ir presto a ofrecérsela! Eres como el noble Iskandar, salvando a la dama Selina de las garras de la muerte —alabó, arrancando en Arthur una leve sonrisa. Makoto se quedó pensando en cómo podía saber que quien necesitaba la ayuda del Juez era una mujer—. Por cierto: «musa de la astronomía, seis letras».

—Urania, me parece. ¿Le avisarás de que estuve aquí?

—¿A mi nieta? Claro que sí, cuando venga. La alcaldía la tiene muy ocupada, ya lo sabes. ¡Esta muchacha! Se exige demasiado, siempre se lo digo y no me hace caso.

Con una palmada en la espalda, Arthur le dio las gracias a Sixto, para luego partir rumbo al Santuario. Makoto, por momentos ensimismado, se desperezó por un coscorrón del tendero, quien con ademanes lo instaba a levantarse. Así lo hizo, poniéndose a la altura de Arthur con algunas torpes zancadas.

—La alcaldía —repitió Makoto, aún confundido—. ¿Acaso ese hombre es abuelo de…?

—Abuelo adoptivo —corrigió Arthur sin detener la marcha—. Seika apenas conoció a sus padres, mucho menos a sus abuelos.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. ¡Y yo con respuestas! Aprovecho para decir que el capítulo pasado era el 44, lo nombré como el 45 por error. Siento las molestias.

Kanon da por sentado que si deja que Lucile hable esta tratará de manipularlo.

Más que por fecha de caducidad, es por la forma en que Zaon de Perseo la usó, invocando el espíritu de Medusa en el cielo durante la batalla con la legión de Leteo.

Así es. Ella cuida mucho a su asistente.

Exacto, la paradoja de Schrödinger es la base del poder de la santa de Piscis. Algo complicado de explicar en términos simples, ¿lo lograré? Y sí, es una espía tremenda.

Ahora mismo, aparte de los recuerdos perdidos, Icario lo único que tiene es vejez. Akasha no podía devolverle la juventud.

Dejaré que la última duda la responda esta historia.


	59. Urano 8

**Capítulo 47**. _**Santa mártir**_

Cinco años atrás, en una noche de verano, la Rebelión de Ethel había terminado con la muerte de su líder, quedando en el aire el destino de todos los involucrados. En aquel momento, solo había un santo de oro presente, con autorización expresa para solucionar el problema, algo que hizo de la única forma que sabía: sin piedad.

El recién ascendido Sneyder de Acuario levantó un tocón de hielo e hizo desfilar a los responsables, sin distinguir entre aprendiz, santo, guardia y aldeano. Muchos perdieron la vida entonces, jóvenes a los que habían llenado la cabeza con sueños imposibles, veteranos de la invasión de Caronte al Santuario, como Rudra y Spica. No hubo resistencia. ¿De qué serviría? El hombre que les esperaba al fin de un camino de muerte vestía uno de los mantos del zodiaco, nadie podía huir de él, mucho menos hacerle frente. Los que dieron unas últimas palabras de desafío perdían la cabeza de la misma forma que quienes callaban, bajo el gélido relámpago que era la _Espada de Cristal_, una hoja corta a cero absoluto saliendo del brazal derecho de Acuario.

Los hombres que murieron no eran menos valiosos que el primero de los miles que fueron salvados, siendo un simple aspirante a santo, demasiado confundido como para sentir todo el miedo que debería, quien vio detenerse la _Espada de Cristal_ frente a una barrera de luz prístina, _Brahmastra_. Sneyder no vio con odio a la responsable, Akasha, quien había llegado desde Jamir al término de la rebelión. Tampoco recibió con hastío las duras palabras que la aspirante a Virgo le lanzó, sino que las devolvió una a una con el mismo tono indiferente; Sneyder estaba allí cumpliendo órdenes, pero no se sentía incómodo con ellas, las sabía su deber. La justicia del santo de Acuario hizo hervir la sangre de Akasha, cuyo cuerpo fue por primera vez cubierto por el sexto manto del zodiaco. Tal fue el comienzo de la primera Batalla de los Mil días en mucho tiempo, tan larga que las estrellas en el cielo nocturno no pudieron atestiguar el final, tan intensa que el ejército de Atenea se fracturaba hora tras hora sin que quienes debían evitarlo pudieran ser siquiera conscientes de ello. Una estaba demasiado concentrada en defender todas las vidas que la rodeaban, el otro buscaba la muerte de todos los malvados, acaso incluyendo también a la joven de manto dorado.

El duelo bien pudo ser eterno, pues solo la sangre de uno de los contendientes podía detenerlo. Solo la muerte de uno o de otro impediría que el ejército de Atenea se hiciese añicos en tan crucial momento, cuando el resto de santos de oro terminaba el más duro de los entrenamientos muy lejos de aquella tierra. Eso lo entendió muy bien una invitada del Santuario, la líder de las ninfas de Dodona, Kushumai.

Sí, en verdad el joven al que Akasha había salvado a la vida no era mejor que Rudra, Spica o cualquiera de las víctimas del severo juicio de Sneyder, pero el pequeño Soma podía volver egoísta a una reina milenaria. Después de todo, Kushumai era su madre. Fue porque Akasha había actuado en ese momento que la sabia ninfa fue capaz de seguir observando en silencio, sin tomar una decisión temeraria que pusiera en peligro a toda su gente. Y también fue por esa noble intervención que Kushumai decidió ayudarla, interponiéndose en el último golpe que Sneyder lanzó contra Akasha. La _Espada de Cristal_ atravesó frente a todos la carne inmortal, conmoviendo los corazones de hombres y ninfas, hermosas criaturas que aparecieron de la nada, como nacidas del viento. _Brahmastra_, la técnica de Akasha, se extinguió al mismo tiempo que esta cargaba el cuerpo de la ninfa, que nada pudo decir: había muerto en el acto.

Todos los que vivieron aquella larga noche hasta el final recordaban que Sneyder, aún sin el menor temblor en los ojos que juzgaban inclementes a los supervivientes, hizo un gesto de asentimiento, aceptando ese final. Convirtió la _Espada de Cristal_ en polvo diamantino y se retiró, sin importarle lo que se dijera o hiciera después.

El cuerpo de Kushumai falleció, pero el espíritu se unió a aquella tierra. Entre edificios derruidos por la dura contienda y miles de hombres atemorizados, nació el Árbol de la Tregua. Un símbolo de la paz que ha de suceder a la guerra, del mismo modo que la alegría apareció para sustituir la tristeza que las ninfas habían sentido hacía tan solo un momento, pues estas, de vidas largas, confiaban en ver renacida a su líder en un futuro distante. Dentro de un siglo, tal vez un milenio, ellas podían esperar.

Soma no podía. Él, al igual que su padre, era un simple hombre y no podría vivir tanto tiempo. Más que orgullo por tan noble sacrificio y alegría por el seguro reencuentro, el joven sintió dolor, uno tan profundo como para hacerle abandonar la tierra que lo recibió como un futuro héroe y terminó tratándolo como un monstruo. El hijo de Ban y Kushumai se convirtió así en el último de los frutos del Cisma Negro, jóvenes aprendices que huyeron del Santuario para convertirse en el brazo ejecutor de Hybris.

Ban y Shaula llegaron al lugar tiempo después, demasiado tarde para poder solucionar nada, sin nadie que pudiera consolarlos. La joven tocó por vez primera el árbol que sabía era su madre y así sintió una honda tristeza. El sueño milenario de Kushumai no sería apacible, ya que había un mal blasfemo en el hielo de Sneyder que alcanzaba incluso el alma, desposeyéndola de toda fuerza y cristalizándola. Solo ella podía entender aquello entre las ninfas del Santuario, pues solo ella había cultivado el cosmos hasta el paroxismo; del mismo modo, solo ella podía ayudar a su madre a romper un día esa maldición. Dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. En cuanto lo comprendió, abrazó a su padre y derramó todas las lágrimas le quedaban para el resto de sus días.

Ya que sus padres jamás podrían reencontrarse, ya que incluso Soma los había abandonado, ella cuidaría de él. Sería fuerte.

—La más fuerte —susurró Shaula, acariciando aquel tronco inmenso. Una de las hojas, del azul del hielo, cayó sobre su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—¿Lady Shaula? —dijo Mithos—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo he recordado una deuda pendiente.

En la noche del Cisma Negro, creyó haber perdido para siempre a su familia. Ahora había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, entender que seguía teniendo un hermano vivo, así hubiera errado el camino, gracias a que Akasha tuvo el valor de oponerse a las leyes del Santuario. Ella no podía ser menos.

¿Se atrevería a arrastrar incluso a Subaru y Mithos, aquellos atolondrados que la seguían a todas partes? ¿Podía volver a luchar sin ellos?

—No odio a Sneyder —dijo de repente, todavía con la vista fija en el Árbol de la Tregua—. Hacerlo sería insultar el sacrificio de mi madre, sin embargo…

—Si cayera en la boca de un volcán, ella no lo sacaría de allí.

Aquella frase, pronunciada por Subaru con aire profético, recibió un duro castigo. Shaula disparó un veloz proyectil escarlata que lo mandó a volar hasta una pared cercana, que se derrumbó al momento.

—Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre, ya me estabas preocupando —dijo Shaula. Una mano se elevó entre el polvo y las piedras, con el pulgar arriba; por supuesto, el santo de Reloj estaba en perfectas condiciones—. La próxima vez…

—¿Lo mandará a dar la vuelta al mundo en ochenta segundos? —completó Mithos, que enrojeció al sentirse observado por Shaula—. ¡Siempre le dice lo mismo!

—Gracias a tu _Rho Aias_ no lo tenemos que experimentar, pero un golpe a la velocidad de la luz duele. Duele mucho —aclaró Shaula—. Por eso me tengo que contener. Hasta cuando me enfado. No me hagan enfadar.

Pese a que dio aquella advertencia con total tranquilidad, como una broma para romper el hielo, el rostro de Mithos se empapó de sudor. Se quedó así, paralizado, hasta que Subaru le dio una palmada en el hombro que le hizo pegar un buen salto. ¡Qué miedoso podía ser aquel muchacho, al que ni siquiera Garland de Tauro podía derrotar! Cuando todo acabara, tendría que curarlo del susto. Era un santo de plata, después de todo, no podía ir por ahí tartamudeando delante de los más jóvenes.

Sí, después podría pensar en esas cosas. Ahora debía recoger los frutos de los últimos seis meses de actos temerarios. Pedir audiencia al Sumo Sacerdote y…

—¡Ese cosmos! —exclamó de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Mira, Mithos, tu cuñado viene a presentarse!

—¡C-cállate, Subaru!

Shaula ni siquiera se molestó en darles un escarmiento. Un muchacho había llegado desde el Santuario, rodeando el árbol con la agilidad de un lince. Varias figuras de fuego, semejantes a los colmillos de una fiera, le iluminaban en aquella hora tardía, revelando un cuerpo acostumbrado al sol en las partes que no eran cubiertas por una sucia túnica de prisionero. Un segundo después, los hermanos estuvieron frente a frente por primera vez en muchos años. Ella a salvo detrás de una máscara dorada, él mostrando una amplia sonrisa, llena de confianza, que quizás escondiera mucho más.

—Hola, hermana —preguntó Soma—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?

—Calma, calma. Te va a dar un infarto y solo has visto quince primaveras —dijo Soma, sacudiendo amistoso los hombros de la ninfa, que miraba a Subaru en busca de una muy necesaria predicción—. El viejo lo hizo. Me rescató.

—Secuestró —corrigió Subaru.

—Uno no dice esas palabras delante de su hermana —cortó Soma, muy serio, aunque pronto recuperó el buen humor—. Bueno, eso pasó hace seis meses, así que es agua evaporada —aseguró, convirtiendo las decenas de colmillos de fuego en una esfera que brillaba sobre su pulgar levantado—. Lo que cuenta es que ahora estoy aquí.

—Nadie me había dicho nada.

Hasta un reencuentro tan alegre estaba manchado por esa sensación de eterna subvaloración. ¿Cómo una santa de oro no podía ser informada de que su hermano estaba encerrado en el Santuario? ¿Tan poco confiaban en ella?

Para sacarla del ensimismamiento en que sabía que estaba, Soma le sopló en la cara, convirtiendo la bola de fuego en un montón de cenizas.

—¡Diablos! ¿No estornudas?

—La máscara no es un adorno, Soma, filtra esas cosas.

—Cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Pero estoy divagando, ¿verdad? —dijo el joven acariciándose la nuca. En sus ojos quedaban reflejados los compañeros de su hermana, que asentían enérgicos—. Fui capturado como un caballero negro y no acepté renunciar a mis ideales solo porque estuviéramos en una mala situación, por eso apenas ahora me dejan salir. Ya sabes, somos aliados ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿¡No has abandonado Hybris!?

Incapaz de entender cómo su hermano decía semejante cosa en presencia de su madre, Shaula se preparó para hacerle entrar en razón. Una _Aguja Escarlata_ sería suficiente.

—Oye, oye, deja las uñas para mi cuñado, ¿quieres? —Quiso bajar la mano dorada de Shaula, pero cuando la tocó, el proyectil escarlata salió disparado, dándole de refilón en el hombro—. ¡Ay, por los dioses del Olimpo! ¡Tú y tu maldita virilidad de mujer!

—Abandona Hybris y el dolor desaparecerá —dijo Shaula, aterradoramente tranquila. Hasta ella empezaba a temerse a sí misma—. Te doy cinco segundos.

—¡Basta! ¡Tiempo muerto! ¡Escúchame!

La expresión de Soma, pese al dolor, fue más seria de lo que Shaula hubiese visto jamás. Por lo que bajó la mano dadora de dolor, y al mismo tiempo, sin proponérselo, anuló el sufrimiento que el caballero negro de León Menor padecía.

—Ahora los caballeros negros y los santos somos aliados, así que ahorrémonos los discursos moralistas y trabajemos juntos, ¿quieres? Alemania —señaló Soma, consiguiendo la atención de los tres—. El viejo estaba allí encerrado por no sé qué cosa y hace un rato hubo una pelea allí. No me digas que no la has sentido porque mi interrogador personal me dijo que ningún santo de oro podía no sentir algo así. Quiero que investiguemos, que repartamos algunos puñetazos y patadas voladoras. Por primera vez, tú y yo y mi cuñado y ese que me mira con cara de que nos vamos a morir…

—Es Subaru —explicó Shaula, enternecida al ver a Soma dando puñetazos al aire, como cuando eran niños—. Y si te mira con esa cara es que moriremos en Alemania.

—Oh, vamos. Eres una leyenda por aquí. Y yo estoy al nivel de un oficial de Hybris.

—Subaru ve el futuro —dijo Shaula—. Mi futuro. Te prohíbo preguntar.

—Vale… Pero el futuro no está decidido…

—En este caso, lo está —insistió Shaula—. Además, antes tengo que pagar una vieja deuda. No he hecho todo lo que he hecho estos meses para ser una leyenda en el Santuario, sino para conseguir que el Sumo Sacerdote oiga lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Crees que debes compensar a Akasha porque me salvó? ¡Dioses! ¡Eres igual que toda nuestra gente! Por lo que a mí respecta, ella esperó a que fuera yo el que estuviera en peligro para que nuestra madre tuviera que ayudarle. Y para ganarse el favor de la tierra del mismo modo que ahora se ha puesto en el bolsillo a la gente del mar. Es una manipuladora, la Tejedora de Planes, no es como nuestra madre.

Soma hablaba con honestidad. Detrás de lo que decía había algo más que la suma de una rabieta infantil y cinco años de adoctrinamiento que aparentaba. De verdad pensaba todo eso de su salvadora. ¿Era esa la razón por la que huyó?

—Tú puedes ser malagradecido. Yo no.

—Oh, estoy muy agradecido a esa hija de… de… —Se entrecortó al intuir hostilidad en el ambiente—. _Hija_ de Kiki. Me gusta estar vivo, solo que no pienso vivir besando el suelo por donde pisa, como mi viejo. ¡Que me parta un rayo si acabo como él!

—Hecho.

—¡Dioses del Olimpo!

La hostilidad que Soma había sentido no procedía de Shaula, que ocultaba bien las ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hermanito, mucho menos de Mithos y Subaru, lo bastante sensatos como para no intervenir en el encuentro.

Ya fuera que su presencia estuviera oculta como un favor de Kushumai —en cuyo nuevo cuerpo, el Árbol de la Tregua, se apoyaba—, ya se debiera a que su hija no había aprendido a detectar a quienes no querían ser descubiertos, el santo de León Menor pudo ver de lejos la reunión por la que había vivido cada día de los últimos cinco años. No quiso intervenir en ella, eso solo lo estropearía, tanto como podía estropearse un momento en el que el hermano ausente recibía a manera de bienvenida una _Aguja Escarlata _enel costado y gritaba a viva voz algunos blandos insultos.

«En mis tiempos, esa técnica se usaba para causar un dolor que solo puede desembocar en la muerte y locura —bromeó para sí—. Es algo más que fuerza nuestra hija, Kushumai, tiene lo que a mí siempre me faltó. Autocontrol. Flexibilidad.»

Los gritos se intensificaron. Shaula agarró las mejillas de Soma, estirándolas, a vez que este pedía clemencia con repetidos golpecitos en las hombreras doradas.

—¿Que mi padre hizo _qué_ con _quién_ en Alemania? ¡Repite eso! —exclamó Shaula.

—¡Nada que no hayas hecho con _Mr. Shield_!

Al decir eso, Soma guiñó al ojo a Mithos, que entró en liza.

—¡Tú no eres hijo de un león! ¡A buen seguro que eres hijo de un gatito!

—¡Esa fue buena! —dijo Shaula—. Aunque no me imagino a papá como un minino.

—¿Sigues con esos cuentos infantiles? —Rio Soma—. ¡Madura de una vez!

Una frase fácil, mil veces repetida, que en Ban evocó una época lejana, de un padre estricto, incapaz de disfrutar de la infancia de sus pequeños por haber sentido la muerte de tantos compañeros. Él quería que crecieran, que entrenaran hasta ser más fuertes que él; ellos, jovencísimos y con la suerte de tener dos papás, querían jugar, incluso la mayor, de un potencial ilimitado que asombraba a todos.

Entonces, como de costumbre, vino de la nada la más brava de las ninfas, con el dorado cabello recogido tras las orejas puntiagudas. Lo miró como la primera vez que se vieron y al igual que en esa ocasión, dejó claro lo que quería, alzando a aquel viejo cascarrabias que era el padre de Shaula y Soma junto a las copas de los árboles. Atado por lianas más fuertes que el acero, el león de bronce vio con severidad a Kushumai diciéndoles a los pequeños que hoy tenían el día libre para hacer lo que quisieran. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿No entendía que el tiempo ya no abundaba, que no todos podían permitirse vivir por milenios en un bosque sin que la guerra los alcanzara jamás? ¡Cuando bajara…! Si es que bajaba, hablaría con ella muy seriamente.

—¿Mamá es más fuerte que papá? —dijo Soma entonces, mirando hacia arriba.

—Sí. Y yo soy más fuerte que tú, hermanito —le respondió la pequeña Shaula con los brazos en jarras—. ¡Por siempre jamás!

—Ya no queda nada que me ate a esta tierra —susurró Ban, despejando aquel recuerdo. Frente a él, Soma y Shaula reían de las tonterías que acababan de decirse, invitando a Mithos y Subaru a unirse a una charla sin pretensiones—. Lo que me queda de vida, lo usaré para cumplir vuestra voluntad. Geki, Nachi, Ichi. Esperadme un poco más.

Se alejó del lugar sin dejarse ver por nadie, excepto Kushumai. Hasta que estuvo lejos, no apartó la mirada de quien siempre le dio tantas cosas, a cambio de tan poco.

Ojalá nunca hubiese tenido que bajar.

xxx

Cerca de la frontera entre el Santuario y el resto del mundo, Makoto y Arthur esperaban pacientemente el regreso de Akasha, al menos durante las primeras horas. El entrenamiento había corregido muchos de los defectos del santo de Mosca, pero la impaciencia que ya lo caracterizaba desde los años en el orfanato seguía ahí. Sin un rumbo fijo, iba de un lado a otro porque era la mejor manera de no volverse loco.

Nunca creyó que esa actitud fuera un defecto del que la mayoría de las personas pudiera desprenderse, menos en situaciones como la que ahora vivía, de vida o muerte. Más raro le era ver a Arthur de pie, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida; el único movimiento que llegó a hacer en un buen rato fue meterse las manos en los bolsillos. En ningún momento siguió la irregular caminata de Makoto.

—Podríamos ir a ver al Sumo Sacerdote —sugirió una vez encontró fuerzas para ello. Se quedó enfrente del pensativo juez, esperando una respuesta.

—Si nuestro objetivo fuera la muerte de Akasha… Sí, podríamos.

—Es que está tardando mucho —se quiso explicar—. ¿Qué tanto tiene que confesar?

—Conociéndola, es posible que cuente hasta los días en los que no se cepilló los dientes tres veces al día —bromeó Arthur, cosa que parecía extraña en él, aunque Makoto no tenía forma de saberlo—. Ha superado los límites que el Santuario podía tolerar: reglas incumplidas, tentativa de robo de tesoros sagrados, manipulación de santos con fines nada claros... Ya no tienen sentido las mentiras ni las medias verdades, y ella lo sabe.

—¿Manipulación? ¿Es que acaso tienen algo concreto?

—Aerys de Erídano. ¿No te acuerdas de él?

—La verdad es que no pensaba en él, hasta ahora. ¿La ha denunciado?

—Prefiere pasar desapercibido. Todos lo prefieren, menos ella.

—No está bien —dijo Makoto.

—¿El qué? ¿Tener valor? —cuestionó Arthur.

El santo de Mosca sacudió la cabeza.

—Si el precio de la salvación es que alguien se culpe por mis errores, no la quiero. Lo correcto es que cada quien se responsabilice de sus errores. Dices que no tiene sentido que Akasha mienta, pero culparse por los fallos de otros también es una mentira.

—Una mentira piadosa, podría decirse. ¡E innecesaria! Si tan sólo hubiese hablado conmigo primero, las cosas serían más fáciles.

La tarde empezaba a dar paso a la noche cuando pudieron vislumbrar a Akasha en el horizonte, escoltada por dos guardias de no muy buen humor.

—Ese Azrael no está aquí —decía el de más altura, tan inclinado hacia adelante que la lanza que llevaba parecía el bastón de un anciano más que el arma de un guerrero—. ¿Ves? ¡Hasta él tuvo el sentido común de dejarte a tu suerte!

—Déjala, Faetón —soltó el otro entre sonrisas burlonas. El rostro redondeado e imberbe carecía de las cicatrices de los veteranos; no conocía el combate—. Hace falta valor para llegar hasta aquí siendo… ya sabes… una… —En lugar de seguir hablando, escupió a un lado a la vez que su compañero soltaba una risotada.

—¿Qué miráis? —gritó el llamado Faetón, frente a Makoto y Arthur, que nada habían dicho—. Escoltamos a una prisionera al cabo Sunion. Si queréis despediros, hacedlo rápido. El tiempo apremia.

—¿No me reconoces, Faetón? —dijo Makoto, esperando que aquello bastara para amedrentar al dúo. Lo único que obtuvo fueron muecas de desprecio.

—Mi vista no es lo que era. Demasiados años vigilando a vagos como tú, japonés. A ver, ¿cómo era? ¿Makoto, no? ¡La mosca de plata, Makoto!

—Eres el único que se ríe de eso, Faetón —dijo el interpelado, que ya apenas podía recordar los tiempos que trataba de señor al jefe de los vigías—. Sea como sea, sigo siendo un santo, como quien me acompaña. ¡Arthur de Libra!

Esperaba que el nombre del Juez helara las almas de los guardias como paralizaría a cualquier santo, y así fue al inicio. Los dos enmudecieron por un corto tiempo, en especial Faetón, que parpadeaba de forma incontrolable. Sí que tenía mal la vista.

—¿He oído bien, Claudio? ¿Dice que es Arthur de Libra?

—Eso espero, ¡porque si no es así los dos estamos sordos como tapias! —rio a carcajadas un par de segundos, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver que Faetón ni siquiera sonreía—. Oh, vamos. ¿Ves el manto de Libra por algún lado? Yo creo que se trata de Azrael disfrazado. Ropa descuidada, maquillaje, tinte para el pelo… Y zapatos para parecer más alto —añadió el tal Claudio, cohibido por la altura del recién llegado—. Makoto y Azrael fueron uña y carne en el pasado y ahora sirven a la misma división.

—En primer lugar, no estamos tan unidos —aclaró Makoto, irritado—. En segundo lugar, lo que más quisiera en el mundo es decir que eso es una estupidez, pero Azrael es muy capaz de hacer algo así —concluyó hundiendo los hombros.

En circunstancias normales, la idea de ver a Azrael disfrazado de santo de oro, y no uno cualquiera, sino Arthur de Libra, le haría reír. El problema es que no estaba en una situación corriente, sino que caminaba por la delgada línea que separaba el cuestionamiento de la ley de una abierta rebelión. ¡Y solo pensar en juzgar tradiciones milenarias por razones que no acababa de entender hacía que la cabeza le diera mil vueltas! No quería imaginar cómo acabaría si acababa teniendo que llegar a las manos con su antiguo superior, que ya empezaba a creer en los argumentos de Claudio. Enojado, sintió que una curiosidad morbosa y, hasta cierto punto, sádica, nacía en su interior: ¿de qué manera respondería Arthur, afamado por ser capaz de causar tanto daño con las palabras como con el vasto cosmos que le precedía?

Fue pensarlo y ver tal idea realizada, aunque él no tuvo nada que ver.

—¿Telequinesis, Makoto? —gritaba Faetón, ascendiendo junto a Claudio en el aire. Las lanzas de ambos habían caído al suelo—. ¿¡Usas telequinesis conmigo!?

La mirada del viejo jefe de los vigías pasó del confundido santo de Mosca a su compañero, irreconocible cuando vestía de civil y no como el Juez, de dorado manto y nívea capa. Pidió clemencia a gritos, sin que se le hiciera el menor caso. Claudio, por su parte, movía los brazos y las piernas como si estuviera en medio del mar y le fuera posible volver a la superficie con un poco de voluntad.

Lo cierto era que Makoto no sintió el menor arrepentimiento. Y eso le asustó.

—Nota mental —dijo en voz alta—: Pasar menos tiempos con Azrael. Urgente.

—El tiempo apremia —musitó Arthur, siendo esa toda la explicación que quiso dar sobre el suceso. Se dirigió entonces a Akasha, hasta ahora silenciosa, y Makoto creyó ver en el Juez el mismo rostro que mostró al hablar con el tendero—. Bueno, hermanita. ¿me permites que te salve la vida, por favor?

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Juro sobre la Constitución, que no pasó nada entre Hugin y Bianca.

Es la magia de la mitología griega, todo lo puede explicarse con hombres transformándose en animales, hasta la probabilidad de que Ban forme una familia.

¡Ah, justo comparar esta historia con Zeus fue lo que Subaru quiso evitar! ¡Se ha trastocado el orden de las cosas! Tal y como estaba previsto, en cualquier caso. ¿La concepción de Soma? Es todo un misterio. Tal vez la veamos un día en un especial de Halloween de Los Simpson.

Otro santo de oro. ¿Llevan la cuenta de cuántos faltan por presentarse? Sí, algo se trae Arthur con Seika, quizá le sorprenda enormemente su habilidad para desaparecer como Hades del espacio-tiempo en Next Dimension.

Presiento que uno de los capítulos siguientes se acabará llamando «Salvad a la soldado Akasha.» También pienso que debería ver esa película. Y la del meme de este review.


	60. Urano 9

**Capítulo 48. **_**Bosque de vida y muerte**_

Azrael ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en el bosque, pues la luz del sol se perdía entre el sinfín de ramas y hojas de los árboles, tan incontables como inmensos. Tampoco tenía muy claro cuán cerca estaba de la Fuente de Atenea. Antes de dejarle entrar, Tiresias fue claro en que no debía hacer marcas de ninguna clase.

«Eso no te va a ayudar —dijo entonces, muy serio—. Más bien te va a perjudicar. El bosque fue creado por la voluntad divina, y está tan vivo como tú y como yo.»

Si le hubiesen dado esa advertencia veinte años atrás, a buen seguro habría sacado el cuchillo nada más lo perdieran de vista, no por rebeldía, sino por un entendimiento siempre práctico sobre lo que lo rodeaba: ¿debía atravesar un laberinto, que además lo confundiría con toda suerte de ilusiones? Pues antes de pensar en entrar o en salir, debía asegurarse una forma de no quedarse dando vueltas en círculos, y marcar árboles sería una de las primeras opciones, así mil hombres le aseguraran que estaban vivos. Sin embargo, ya no era aquella persona, la experiencia había construido en el otrora niño soldado un gran respeto por lo sobrenatural, y si bien no bastaba para impedirle buscar formas de defenderse ante esas fuerzas, sí que lo había vuelto prudente. Ahora era, podía decirse, un hombre de fe, y esa fe lo aplastaba por minutos.

No tenía que pensar en el camino o los obstáculos, ya que si podía o no llegar a la Fuente de Atenea, si era digno de ser tratado en ese lugar, estaba en manos de la diosa. Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, no creía que lo fuera, él no era un santo. Se tocó el galón del uniforme, el símbolo de Niké color gris férreo sobre un espacio negro punteado de estrellas; santos de hierro, fue lo que había clamado la señorita cinco años atrás; santos de hierro, la cuarta casta, la promesa del éxito después del fracaso. Él no necesitaba aferrarse a vanas esperanzas, la tenía a ella.

«Velocidad supersónica, destrucción de átomos, creación y dominio sobre los desastres naturales… —enumeraba sin dejar de caminar; al no tener que preocuparse demasiado por los alrededores, podía concentrarse en ello.»

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre dominado por un temor reverencial hacia las fuerzas del Santuario: un ejército compuesto por menos de cien soldados —la guardia tenía un valor más que nada simbólico para cuando llegó a estas tierras—, y aun así por mucho superior a todo el poder militar de cualquier nación en la Historia; no, del mundo entero. Sin embargo, ahora había una variable más.

«Velocidad de la luz, ¿qué puedo hacer para superar esa barrera?»

Akasha jamás estaría de acuerdo en involucrar a otros santos, por mucho que hubiese algunos dispuestos a ayudarles. Eso, contando o no a la Guardia de Acero y los recursos de la Fundación, anulaba por completo un ataque frontal de cualquier tipo, fuera el plan principal o una distracción. Estaba solo, él y sus somníferos que jamás podrían superar el sistema inmunológico de los santos de oro, mejorado no solo con la explotación, el crecimiento y el dominio del cosmos, sino sobre todo con el despertar del Séptimo Sentido, aquel que les permitía manipular en todo su potencial la energía cósmica.

«_Sandman_ ni siquiera funcionó del todo bien con Hipólita —se recordó, frustrado. Armas de destrucción masiva estaban fuera de toda discusión, claro, y sobre las experimentales… ¿Cuál podría servir? ¿Hojas de alta frecuencia? ¿Un ataque sónico contra un grupo en el que hasta el más débil se mueve más rápido que el sonido? ¿Siquiera podría servir si tomaba a alguno desprevenido? Lo dudaba.»

Las ideas venían y se iban, desechadas. Al final, el propio Azrael tuvo que admitir que cualquier ofensiva contra un santo de oro era un suicidio garantizado, peor todavía si se trataba de diez; ni siquiera podía jurar que los aliados y simpatizantes de antaño seguirían siéndolo si Akasha era condenada por la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Si eso ocurría, si la peor situación imaginable se daba, ¿se quedaría mirando, sin poder hacer nada? ¿Estaba tan indefenso?

«Camuflaje óptico —escuchó dentro de sí tras largo rato de tener la mente en blanco. Ese pensamiento fue como si le dieran una bofetada estando adormilado; lo despertó de un sueño del que ahora se avergonzaba. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en términos de ataque y defensa? Si las cosas se torcían, bastaba con que desaparecieran por un tiempo, y para eso quizá solo necesitaban volverse invisibles; después de todo, incluso los santos que conocía no parecían poder detectar a June de Camaleón. Tendría que actuar en el momento justo, de tal modo que cualquier orden de captura se diera cuando ya estuvieran muy lejos, listos para poder recurrir a los métodos de Hybris—. Le deben esta alianza a la señorita, y lo saben. Será más difícil convencerla a ella…»

—Deja de pensar estupideces —dijo una voz de niño a su espalda—. La decisión ya está tomada, nada puedes hacer. Resígnate.

Por lo general, Azrael daba un giro rápido en situaciones como aquella, pistola mano en recuerdo de años lejanos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión lo hizo con mucha lentitud, pues la voz que escuchó le era demasiado familiar. Mientras, notó que la zona en la que se encontraba era idéntica hasta el más mínimo detalle a la última que podía recordar.

—Sabías que esto pasaría, y ella también. Estaba dentro del plan que fuera juzgada.

El chiquillo que tenía enfrente era él mismo, no le cabía duda. La misma mirada celeste, espejo hacia un vacío carente de toda emoción, o así debía parecer, tal y como le habían enseñado. No tenía la pistola en la mano, ni tampoco lo necesitaba; pocos desenfundaban tan rápido como Azrael, hijo de los muertos.

—Debo asistirla hasta el final —le gritó sin fuerzas—. Ese es el plan.

—No te mientas. No hay nada más inútil que un asistente estúpido —afirmó el niño Azrael—. El final puede llegar hoy o un poco más tarde; eso está más allá de nuestras manos. Resígnate —repitió, desapasionado.

La imagen del niño se disolvió por un soplo de aire frío que le heló los huesos. Se dio cuenta de que sostenía la pistola que siempre llevaba encima, aunque no habría podido determinar cuándo la desenfundó. Empezó un rápido giro de 360 grados, y en el segundo tercio se encontró con otra figura, quizás real, quizás un delirio más.

—A mi padre le fascinan —dijo el hombre, un anciano sacerdote envuelto en una larga y negra sotana; señalaba el arma—. Los adultos y los niños, los soldados y los civiles, los sabios y los ignorantes… ¡Todos pueden matar con una!

Azrael retrocedió, aún apuntándole. No necesitaba ser un santo para entender que aquel hombre era peligroso, lo sentía a un nivel más allá de lo físico y lo mental. «Mi alma reacciona ante él —reflexionó, recordando el fallido entrenamiento que realizó en el monte Lu, tantos años atrás—. Es igual que Caronte.»

—Soy Marte, no Plutón —corrigió; la boca curva esbozando una cruel sonrisa—. Al menos, por ahora. Tranquilo, tu mente no es libro abierto que cualquiera con buenos _Ojos de Plata_ puede leer. Yo soy un capítulo del libro, presente tanto cuando lo abres, como cuando lo cierras.

—Estamos en tierra sagrada, no puedes estar aquí —declaró, un desafío endeble dada su posición. Aunque él no dejaba de dar pasos hacia atrás mientras el sacerdote, Marte, se quedaba quieto, la distancia que los separaba siempre era la misma—. Nadie puede tele-portarse en el Santuario.

—Nadie por debajo de Atenea —corrigió de nuevo, divertido ante la actitud del asistente—. Pero yo no me he «tele-portado» a este lugar, ni a ningún otro en realidad. Estoy aquí, así como me encuentro en el otro extremo del mundo y en los rincones más recónditos de otros tantos más allá de las estrellas, que esperan pacientemente a ser descubiertos por tu raza. He estado aquí desde antes de que la hija de Zeus decidiera que esta tierra le pertenecía, así que si alguien ha roto alguna regla, no he sido yo.

«Una bala, una vida.»

Disparó con ese rezo en mente. No impulsado por la más mínima esperanza de triunfo, sino por el agotado e imperecedero empirismo de otros tiempos. Comprobar la verdad de las cosas era parte de quién era, y lo sería mientras estuviera vivo.

—Estamos en tierra sagrada, no puedes estar aquí —repitió. Curiosamente, ver la bala aplastada sobre la amplia y arrugada frente, entre algunos mechones grises, lo motivó a dejar de temer y empezar a actuar.

«El final puede llegar hoy o un poco más tarde; eso está más allá de mis manos.»

—Balas de _gammanium_ —comentó el viejo sacerdote una vez el proyectil cayó al suelo—. Humanamente creativo. Eso también le fascina. —Instantáneamente, el extraño sujeto apareció a dos pasos de Azrael, con su pistola en la mano izquierda—. Has demostrado ser digno de mi regalo.

Otro disparo resonó a través del bosque, aunque esta vez no fue Azrael quien apretó el gatillo, sino el sacerdote. La bala le atravesó una pierna limpiamente, provocando que cayera al suelo. Al segundo, con un ardor que se extendía a partir de la herida, lo primero que pudo pensar es que no tenía sentido que aquel ser usara una pistola.

—Nunca es lo mismo cuando soy yo el que utiliza el arma. Demasiado directo. Se pierden demasiados matices.

Durante el discurso, la figura del anciano se distorsionaba a ojos de Azrael, ampliándose y empequeñeciéndose de formas a cuál más grotesca, hasta que a la mitad de una transformación volvía a tener enfrente a su yo de hace veinte años.

«Azrael, hijo de los muertos, ha desenfundado y disparado, y Azrael el asistente no ha podido impedírselo. —Rio, herido y delirante al pie de unos de los árboles, que debía estar riéndose con más ganas—. Está vivo, ¿no, Tiresias?»

—En esto me he convertido —espetó el niño, con todo el desprecio que una máquina carente de emociones podría expresar—. Te has vuelto el adulto arrogante que no querías ser. Es por esto que al final ha llegado, por tu incompetencia, por nuestra incompetencia. Hemos fracasado. Resignémonos.

Le disparó otra vez, y la bala atravesó su cuerpo y el grueso tronco que lo respaldaba. Un latigazo de dolor convirtió al niño de nuevo en sacerdote. El anciano Marte se inclinó ante él, de tal modo que la cabeza le quedaba a la altura de la suya. Lo apuntó con la pistola que no tendría que estar usando —seguía con esa idea, terco y obsesivo—, exponiendo el cuello. En su mano sintió el conocido peso de una daga, y no dudó.

—Ese es el espíritu —rio el sacerdote, con la voz clara y coherente que un hombre al que le habían cortado la yugular no debía poseer—. Me alegra que te guste mi regalo. A fin de cuentas, lo vas a necesitar.

De la herida en el cuello manaba una cascada carmesí, manchando sin término aparente la sotana. Por un momento, fugaz, vio en al anciano el rostro de Akasha, ondulado y largo cabello castaño enmarcando una máscara de oro. La vio sangrar, sangraba por su culpa. Gritó al tiempo que apuñalaba al sacerdote, preso de una locura más animal que humana, que convertía el dolor que ardía en su interior en pura furia y fuerza sin límites. Todos los intentos fallaron. El sacerdote ya se retiraba, dándole la espalda, y él solo logró caer al suelo de costado, escupiendo sangre.

A cada paso del sacerdote, su figura era sustituida por la de Akasha y el niño Azrael. En tal estado, él no podía discernir si aquello era fruto de algún poder sobrenatural, o del delirio fruto del dolor. Lo único que sabía ahora era la angustia que le oprimía el corazón, al punto que casi lo aplastaba, cada vez que tenía que ver a Akasha donde al instante estaba el manifiesto enemigo. Y es que había una constante en aquella película de tres imágenes intercambiables: el reguero sanguinolento que dejaba con su avance, lento e insultante. Y en medio de ese río carmesí, una sombra lo observaba con dos ojos de brillante violeta. ¿O miraba al arma que ahora sostenía?

«El arma que esa cosa me dio —entendió a Azrael—. ¿Qué quieren de mí?»

—Esto no es maldad o bondad, solo realidad —afirmaron tres voces a la vez, ahogando por igual los pensamientos y dolorosos gemidos de Azrael—. Simplemente eres débil, debiste aceptarlo desde un principio. La señorita nos habría salvado.

La última frase fue pronunciada por el niño, el tono temblante debido al llanto. El Azrael de hace veinte años le daba la espalda, caminando muy lejos de su alcance. No podría llegar a él arrastrándose, y aun si pudiera, no podía moverse. En cuanto aceptó aquello, se entregó a la noche de la inconsciencia.

Lo último que percibió fue el zumbido de una mosca.

xxx

Convencer a Akasha fue en verdad complicado, aun contando con la labia e inteligencia del Juez. La santa de Virgo, ahora prisionera del Santuario, estaba empecinada en cerciorarse de que Azrael saliera sano y salvo de aquellas tierras. Lo había enviado a la Fuente de Atenea en compañía del capitán de la guardia y llevaba horas sin regresar. Eso debía significar que fue digno de ser atendido, ya que aquel lugar era tan seguro como el monte Estrellado, o incluso la montaña principal. Así lo expresaron Makoto y Arthur, y sin embargo, Akasha no cambiaba de opinión.

La solución, curiosamente, no vino de los santos, sino del par de guardias que flotaban en el aire. Propusieron, a la vez, que alguien fuera al límite del bosque que rodeaba la Fuente de Atenea: si Azrael fue rechazado, debía encontrarse allí. Lo hicieron más porque los dejaran bajar a tierra firme que por verdadera preocupación, claro, pero todos —hasta Akasha— estuvieron de acuerdo; Faetón y Claudio tenían razones teóricas y prácticas suficientes como para no retractarse luego. En cuanto cayeron al suelo de bruces —arrancando una maliciosa sonrisa a Makoto, que Arthur no compartió—, se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad.

—Vamos —exclamó Arthur, dando media vuelta—, nuestro destino es Rodorio, ¡y hace horas que debíamos estar allí!

—No creo que la mejor forma de ayudar a Akasha sea ir a ver a su novia —masculló Makoto entre dientes.

Nadie le replicó, un inicio adecuado para un viaje en esencia mudo. Akasha los seguía de lejos, todavía preocupada por la situación de Azrael. Cada paso que daba le parecía una traición, y ese sentimiento quedaba reforzado por el hecho de estar atravesando el último camino que recorrieron juntos —y quizás el último que recorrerían—, solo que sin las entusiastas exclamaciones de Tiresias y la guardia.

«Santos de hierro —gritó hacía demasiado tiempo—, vosotros sois los santos de hierro, auténticos guerreros de Atenea.»

Pronto, Akasha notó otra diferencia entre la actual caminata. En las alturas, los vigías se inclinaban cerca del borde, dos hileras de hombres muy distintos al regimiento de Tiresias: de armadura ligera, con un cuchillo curvo atado al cinto y un arco largo a la espalda que jamás podrían utilizar, pues estaban ciegos; todos y cada uno carecían de ojos, se los habían arrancado.

—Es verdad que le odia —comentó Makoto en voz baja.

—No odio a ningún santo —dijo Akasha, poniéndose al fin a la altura del par. Makoto, arrebolado, empezó a disculparse a base de balbuceos; los ignoró—. Es solo que… lo que antes admiraba de Arthur… ahora lo temo —admitió, cabizbaja.

—Mi hermanita sigue siendo la lista de los doce, con el perdón de nuestra querida Leona de Oro —dijo Arthur, de nuevo más cálido de lo que acostumbraba a ser. En un gesto inesperado, revolvió el cabello de Akasha—. La mayoría teme a quienes se muestran siempre temibles, como Sneyder y Triela, ¡par de matones! Solo unos pocos ven la amenaza donde no aparenta estar, en el hombre de trato amable y sonrisa fácil.

—Sin ánimo de ofenderle, Juez —terció Makoto—. Su fama es tan conocida como la del Pacificador y la Silente. De hecho, fue usted quien les dio un nombre: ordenó, o al menos aprobó la Pacificación, y cuando la Leona de Oro usó sus poderes en Oriente Medio, dirigió la partida para capturarla junta a Akasha, acompañado por Acuario y Sagitario. Usted es temido por muchos, si no es que por todos.

—También odiado —lamentó Arthur—. Está bien así, no me quejo.

—Yo no te odio.

—Y te lo agradezco, hermanita. —Le volvió a revolver el cabello, superando los intentos de Akasha por evitarlo.

La caminata continuó sin incidentes. Akasha volvió a quedarse atrás, observando los vigías cegados que les seguían la pista desde lo alto, sin tratar que no les vieran. Los otros dos iban hacia delante, con la vista puesta en el frente y no hacia arriba, aunque a buen seguro Arthur era consciente de aquellas presencias desde un principio.

—Antes de que lleguemos, hay algo que debo preguntarte —dijo Arthur.

—¿Un interrogatorio? —preguntó Akasha, prudente.

—En la batalla del Pacífico, ¿es cierto que despertaste el Octavo Sentido?

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora los cinco generales podemos apuntar al noveno.

Makoto no pudo evitar reír, nervioso, ante aquella broma, hasta Akasha lo hizo, pero más allá de eso, se sintió agradecida. Los cinco generales. ¿Arthur todavía la consideraba como tal, después de tantas decepciones?

En verdad no podía odiarlo.

xxx

En cierta parte del camino, tomaron un desvío, adentrándose en una grieta que solo permitía el paso de una persona a la vez. El primer par de minutos fue bastante incómodo; ascendían, avanzando en fila casi de lado, partiendo esquirlas de roca a cual más afilada. Cuando el sendero empezó a ensancharse, Makoto suspiró de puro alivio.

—Creía que íbamos a Rodorio.

—Y así es —dijo Arthur, quien encabezaba la marcha—. Hace miles de años, los santos de Atenea eran cazados a lo largo y ancho del mundo por un siervo de Ares, por lo que debieron buscar un refugio. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para vivir que la ciudad de Atenas, donde todos rendían culto a la diosa por la que aquellos jóvenes vivían y morían? El problema era que Atenas estaría demasiado involucrada en los asuntos mundanos. El hombre que en esa época estaba a cargo de los santos de Atenea, podríamos decir que el primer Sumo Sacerdote, encontró la solución en una villa vecina, de extensas tierras destinadas al cultivo y el ganado. O más bien la solución lo encontró a él, ya que la buena gente de ese lugar recibió al Sumo Sacerdote y al resto de visitantes con los brazos abiertos y, según se dice, cedieron gustosos sus riquezas y el lugar que ocupaban en la historia de los hombres sin que nadie, dios u hombre, se lo pidiese.

—Tiempo después, Atenea encarnó en esa tierra y, con el permiso de cada hombre, mujer y niño de la villa, Atenea levantó el Santuario aquí, inmensos muros de roca rodeando un valle que ha protegido a los santos hasta nuestros días —completó Akasha—. ¿Sixto sigue contando esas historias?

—Ayer fue la centena, si llevo bien la cuenta.

—Un momento —dijo Makoto, algo confundido—. Si esa historia es cierta, ¿esa villa no sería Rodorio? ¿El Santuario perteneció a la gente de Rodorio?

—El Santuario no existe en el mismo espacio-tiempo que nuestro mundo, esa fue una de las primeras lecciones de mi maestro. Debería ser lo mismo para cualquier santo.

—Es porque también me explicaron eso que vuestra historia me confunde.

—Existen montañas cerca de Atenas —intervino Akasha—. Todo hombre puede verlas, los satélites las graban y fotografían; ocupan el espacio que un día perteneció a los habitantes de Rodorio. Este sendero fue construido por las gentes de Rodorio, para las gentes de Rodorio hace mucho tiempo. En principio no debería poderse acceder desde dentro del Santuario, a menos que puedas moldear a tu capricho el espacio-tiempo.

—Consideraré eso un halago, hermanita —dijo Arthur, inclinando la cabeza.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza, quizás sin hallar todavía el sentido a todo aquello.

Al salir del camino, terminaron en una zona circular, bastante amplia. Todavía estaban rodeados de paredes rocosas, pero la distancia entre su posición y la cima de las pequeñas montañas era muchísimo menor. Inserta en la roca, al lado de una especie de montacargas, había una casa de dos pisos, única fuente de luz y sonido en aquel lugar, ahora que había caído la noche. Hasta los hombres que hacían guardia en el exterior, de la misma casta que los vigías que Akasha vio minutos antes, permanecían en el más absoluto silencio, de palabra y de acto.

—Arqueros Ciegos —musitó Makoto—. La Silente está en el Santuario.

—Se llama Triela —dijo Arthur—. ¡Y claro que está aquí! La taberna se construyó para la guardia, y los Arqueros Ciegos son parte de ella.

—¿Se supone que ese camino tan estrecho, que podría desgarrar a una persona como un cochino, sirve para que la guardia vaya a tomarse unas copas?

—La dificultad es parte de su encanto —terció Akasha.

Makoto resopló, e inclinado, dejó caer ambos brazos. No sabía cómo debía sentirse con que Akasha supiera más de la taberna secreta de la guardia que él, que un día sirvió a Atenea como tal, años antes de convertirse en el santo de Mosca.

En la entrada del local, dos Arqueros Ciegos les impidieron el paso. Los dos eran altos, y serían apuestos de no ser porque donde deberían estar los ojos, solo había un vacío.

—Creo que es mejor que dejes tu chaqueta aquí. Vistes demasiado formal para este sitio. —Akasha, con nulas ganas de discutir, le hizo caso, entregando a uno de los guardias la chaqueta y la corbata. Aun así, los dos arqueros ciegos permanecieron en la misma posición—. ¿Tendríais algo para Makoto? ¿Ropas de guardia, al menos?

Los guardias asintieron a la vez, permitiendo que Akasha y Arthur entraran en la taberna. Makoto trató de seguirlos, pero ya para entonces los Arqueros Ciegos le habían agarrado por ambos brazos. Demasiado extrañado para reaccionar, pensó en lo que diría Azrael al respecto: «¿Dónde queda la velocidad supersónica y la fuerza sobrehumana?»

—Ya estoy bajo sospecha sin causar problemas —gritó mientras lo arrastraban, como si el asistente de Akasha pudiera escucharlo.

xxx

Azrael se despertó a las pocas horas, pero viendo cómo había cambiado el bosque, cualquiera diría que estuvo dormido años. No había hojas en los árboles, ni tampoco en el suelo. Las ramas, desnudas y retorcidas, lucían ahora terribles y lamentables a la vez, pues dibujaban sombras bestiales en el suelo sin que ningún sol les diera luz —no había sol, ni luna; no era de día, ni de noche—, y estaban rodeadas por un aura de muerte inconfundible. No quedaba vida en ellas, ni en nada que estuviera a la vista.

Desde luego, no podía calificar como «vida» el zumbido que escuchaba: eran simples máquinas con forma de mosca, que prudentemente había traído consigo desde el hospital de Bluegrad. Alzó la vista, ignorando el dolor que sentía en la pierna y la costilla, y se tranquilizó al ver que su yo infante estaba inconsciente.

«¿Él puede estar vivo o muerto? —se preguntó—. Es una ilusión, y sin embargo, _Sandman_ le afectó. ¡Demonios! No tiene sentido.»

Quiso incorporarse, usando el tronco que tenía detrás de apoyo. Lo mismo hubiese dado apoyarse en un ventisquero. El árbol se inclinó hacia atrás hasta casi partirse, y él acabó sentado, con las ropas de viaje empapadas de sangre. Lo habían herido de verdad.

«Estoy hecho un desastre. La señorita no puede verme así, se preocupará. —Entonces se fijó en un brillo dorado, apenas perceptible entre las manchas oscuras—. Es demasiado buena conmigo, demasiado.»

—Me vendría bien una inyección de adrenalina —susurró, teniendo la vaga idea de que los moscas cibernéticas debían poder interpretar el habla humana. Debía ser así, pues una de las cinco se le acercó, pinchándole en el cuello.

Aprovechó el impulso para levantarse, ignorando el dolor —y el frío, de especial intensidad en las heridas—. Falló una vez, y otra, y a la tercera estaba de pie, cojeando. No estaba seguro de qué hacer: ¿seguir adelante, o retroceder? Si tenía alguna esperanza de ser recibido en la Fuente de Atenea, ya la había perdido, y las heridas que le habían provocado debían ser atendidas. Iba a dar media vuelta, esperando que salir del laberinto fuera más fácil que atravesarlo, cuando una corazonada lo detuvo.

—Él es yo —afirmó, mirando al niño tendido en la tierra. Se acercó a él, y cada paso le costaba una oleada de dolor desde la pierna hasta la cabeza. Llegó hasta el pequeño, y se arrodilló para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido—. Si lo dejo aquí, ¿qué sería de mí? Sin un pasado, un hombre no es nada. —Lo colgó sobre sus hombros, consciente del riesgo que estaba corriendo.

De nuevo en pie, ya habituado al dolor, Azrael giró hacia atrás, teniendo el tronco doblado como referencia. Entonces, antes de que diera un paso, un soplo de aire frío lo golpeó. Desenfundó sin demora, creyendo que el sacerdote aparecería en cualquier momento, pero en lugar de un individuo con forma humana, se encontró con un millar de árboles doblándose, y más de diez mil ramas retorciéndose como los dedos de mil hombres. Por tales movimientos, bruscos y antinaturales, se produjeron grietas y cortes, de los que no tardaron en fluir cascadas carmesís.

Y él estaba apuntando a aquel fenómeno, no con la pistola que había tenido a mano durante más de una década, sino con una daga. Era dorada como los mantos de los santos de oro, con alas a los lados del mango, y una esmeralda en el centro. La sorpresa y el temor de tener esa arma —el «regalo» de la sombra— lo convencían de tirarla al suelo y olvidarla para siempre, y sin embargo, no lo hizo. De algún modo, tenerla en las manos le otorgaba tanta protección como el cosmos de Akasha en sus heridas.

Clavado al suelo como estaba, sintió que una fina capa de líquido sanguinolento le mojaba las botas, y escuchó sonidos que jamás había escuchado. Las copas de los árboles, antes diversas, eran ahora iguales: manos de madera muerta con las palmas abiertas, preparadas para recibir algo que venía del cielo.

En el horizonte se alzaba el coliseo del Santuario, cosa que no debía ser posible. Por encima, partiendo de un cielo sin color, descendió una mano inmensa, no de madera, sino de carne. Más allá del tamaño, Azrael estaba convencido de que era idéntica a la de un hombre viejo, llena de arrugas. Una mancha en la base de lo que sería el pulgar le hizo pensar en el sacerdote. Cuando lo vio antes apenas se había fijado —demasiado ocupado con la maldad que encontraba en el rostro de aquel sujeto—, pero contaba con una muy buena memoria: tenía la misma forma y color que la de la mano de Marte, excepto que era muchísimo más grande que un hombre; solo en ese espacio escurecido podrían construirse barrios enteros.

Tres de los titánicos dedos se juntaron, y entre ellos, a pesar de la enorme distancia, Azrael distinguió algo: la imagen de una persona —hormiga rodeada de descomunales muros de carne— apareció en su mente. Antes de que pudiera determinar quién era, la mano llegó al interior del coliseo, a buen seguro ensombreciéndolo por completo. Fuera quien fuese aquel desdichado —o desdichada—, lo pusieron en la tierra de la misma forma que un ajedrecista coloca una pieza en el tablero.

Con la fuerza sobrehumana que jamás tuvo, y el valor del que carecía en ese momento, Azrael caminó hacia adelante, movido por lo que creía un misterio —«¿Quién es?»—, y por la respuesta que rehuía —«¡Solo puede ser una persona!»—. Anduvo y anduvo, siempre hacia adelante, procurando dar los más amplios saltos, y sin embargo, cada vez cubriendo menos distancia. Sus pasos eran los de un niño aterrorizado, lleno de desesperación. Algo cayó al suelo dando tumbos, y a él no le importó. La vista se le nublaba, desbordada por las lágrimas, pero no se detuvo. Lloró y gritó, presa del frío, y los árboles rieron mientras caían, primero uno a uno, y luego por docenas.

Al final, tropezó, como era de esperar. En el suelo mancillado por la sangre, Azrael trató de incorporarse con unas cortas —aunque capaces— extremidades de niño. Seguía herido, así que volvió a caerse de espaldas. Arriba, donde debería haber un cielo, la nada devoraba la titánica mano, al tiempo que el último árbol caía.

Se quedó quieto y en silencio, pues ya no quedaban razones para hacer nada. Solo el chapoteo en el río sanguinolento, producido por el reconocible paso de unas botas militares, lo motivó a echar un último vistazo al mundo.

—Has fracasado, asistente —dijo con voz terrible, dolorosa de escuchar, al menos para él—. Has fracasado —repitió una vez estuvo al lado de Azrael, ahora envuelto en un cuerpo de niño. Era un hombre alto, de uniforme militar, y algo inhumano.

«No… tiene…»

Lo último que vio, fue que le arrebataban la daga dorada.

_**Notas del autor:**_

**Ulti_SG**. Así es, poco a poco se va dando información de esa misteriosa rebelión que se mencionó al inicio del arco pasado. Aquí, por ejemplo, vemos una parte de sus consecuencias y cómo Sneyder de Acuario ganó su título de Pacificador.

No estoy muy seguro de que Sneyder pueda divertirse, pero sí, Akasha cambió todo por sus propios motivos. ¿Impulsada por sus emociones, al no poder soportar más las ejecuciones, o porque escogió cuidadosamente el momento de actuar, haciendo honor a su título? Me gustó esta oportunidad para ver una historia desde más de un ángulo, Soma bien pudo haber vivido agradecido por ser salvado, como muchos otros, pero tuvo su propia visión de los hechos y escogió su propio camino.

Doy constancia de que el barrendero del pueblo está vivo y sano. Ahora se encarga de cuidar el Árbol de la Tregua y es querido por grandes y pequeños. Antes ni lo veían.

Conociendo a Akasha, sería capaz de decirlo. Vivimos en tiempos extraños.

**Shadir**. ¡Estupendo verte de vuelta por aquí! Sin duda han debido ocurrir muchas cosas para que antiguos enemigos estén ahora en una alianza formalizada por nuestra protagonista caída en desgracia. Algunas las hemos visto, otras nos las han contado, pero todo está en el telar de las Moiras que acertadamente nombras, porque siempre es bienvenido aludir a los mitos griegos. ¿Se mantendrá, como dices, lo logrado? Difícil predecirlo ahora mismo, solo nos queda seguir leyendo.

Mucha suerte con los pendientes.


End file.
